The Legendary Chronicles: The Founding of the Kinship
by Kapra90
Summary: When a union of wickedness gathers, heroes from near and far, past and present unite in an effort to stop their intended peril. The line has been drawn, the pacts have been made. Regardless of which side of the line proves victor, the establishment of the Kinship will forever change the course of history. RotG x Frozen x Brave x HTTYD x AMA/AMR
1. Tampering With Time

**Good afternoon, readers! For those of you who have read mine and Dixie's Wreck it Freddy's series, you may have noticed my announcement at the conclusion of the third installment announcing the upcoming multi-crossover series I had been working on. I am happy to tell you that the first installment is now complete, and I will be posting it here! To make everyone aware, though the categories say it is only RotG and Frozen (I can only pick two unfortunately,) it also encompasses characters from Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, and American McGee's Alice/Alice Madness Returns. With that in mind, I hope you all have great anticipation of what's to come, and that you enjoy the first installment of my planned Legendary Chronicles series! :D**

* * *

A voice called out in the darkness. "Jack? Jack!"

The young man turned in all directions as he tried to pinpoint the origin of the voice; it was too dark to see anyone though the voice sounded close enough. "Emma?" Jack called out, furrowing a brow. It had sounded like his sister, though that was impossible… she was long dead now, right? "Emma, is that you?"

"Jack, help me!" A shriek filled the air and Jack sprang into action, using his ice powers to slide in the direction that he thought he heard the voice come from.

"Hang on, sis!" He cried out as he frantically searched for her in the darkness. "I'm coming!"

Suddenly, a sinister chuckle that Jack would know anywhere stopped him in his tracks, chilling him to the bone. "Scared for your sister, are we?"

"No, leave her alone!" Jack demanded as he raised his staff in a defensive position. "Where is she? What did you do to her?! EMMA!"

Jack felt something punch him in the nose then and became quite disoriented. When his vision cleared and he saw Baby Tooth staring at him in the face, he blinked his eyes open as he was jostled from his nightmare.

"Baby Tooth?" He groaned as he rubbed at his nose, the small feathered creature shrugging at him. Jack glanced around and realized he was still in his napping spot atop one of the rafters in the North Pole's ceiling. He sighed and relaxed his head back, closing his eyes. "I had another nightmare, didn't I?"

Baby Tooth chirped a 'yes', looking at him sadly and with worry. A booming noise down on the floor kept Jack from pondering any longer about it, and he looked downwards to see his friend North stroll across the workshop.

"Ah-ha, I have done it!" North exclaimed.

"Jack!" Tooth called from below, levitating up to him. "You'd better come down, North is raving about his latest upgrade and wants to show you!" She giggled before zooming back down to the lower level.

Jack sat up a bit more, hopping down and stretching his back, relieving it for a few seconds until he winced, Bunnymund approaching from behind and giving him a rough pat on the back.

"Oi, lazybones is finally awake from his beauty rest!" The Aussie-accented rabbit laughed.

"Come on, that smarts…" Jack rubbed his back, standing up straight. "So, what's going on, again?"

"Jack, the children believe in you now! You are a guardian, like us, but we have been around a lot longer and have far more experience. So, we need to catch you up! To be a good guardian, you must learn from past mistakes to make for a better future! The snow globes can now not only bring us from place to place… they can also travel back in time!"

Jack tilted his head. "So… you added this feature just to give me a history lesson?"

North smiled, turning to wave his hand over the huge, revolving model of the planet Earth. "Jack, in order to get anywhere in life, we have to know where we came from. The past is the first steps, it is already written for us. In order to keep children believing in us, we have to learn where we have been successful and where we have failed... we can also see what has changed, and what has remained the same."

"Just don't get lost with those, North... it's one thing to get stuck somewhere and we can just get you, but getting stuck in another time is risky..." Tooth advised.

"We can go to all different time periods and see what truly brings joy to children, both then, and now. We can go back ten, fifty, five hundred years if we wanted to!"

Something sunk in for Jack, then. The thought of going back in time opened the door to possibly seeing his family again; his sister. How had they fared after his premature death? How had she grown up? Did she find happiness even without him? So many questions swirled around in his head that only Bunny shaking him a bit could snap him out of it.

"Dream time's over, mate. I've had enough of his rambling, will you get him out of my hair?" Bunny asked, heaving a sigh.

"Okay, okay…" Jack said as he went over to North. "Well, let's get started, I guess."

"Just remember to be careful, please!" Tooth frowned.

"Do not worry! I have a recall function that can bring us back to headquarters from anywhere, anytime!" North laughed, using one of the snow globes to transport himself and Jack.

In a moment, they were zooming through time and space, Jack gritting his teeth as images and drowned out voices whizzed by him. North emitted a hearty chuckle as colors and shapes warped by them. They finally came to a stop, their feet touching solid ground. Jack looked around him, taking in the new environment. The air was a bit foggy, but the smell of baking bread and pastries filled his nostrils with a pleasant aroma. He blinked when children ran by, their shoes clattering on the cobblestone street as they laughed, chasing each other. It brought a smile to his face… he used to tease Emma, holding branches to his head to pretend he was an elk… he would chase her all through the house, and-

"Come Jack, let us explore!" North waved a hand to follow him.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts again, moving a bit faster to catch up to North. "So, what are we exploring, exactly…?"

"I already told you, Jack! I am going to show you everything you need to know to be a guardian, what you must provide to children to keep them joyous, the fundamentals of keeping the light within their souls aglow." North smiled as they continued along the street.

The laughter of children continued throughout, and Jack became more intrigued by the surroundings of 1800s London than by what North was saying. He soon drowned him out, becoming invested in the atmosphere. He saw fruit stands, men in top hats speaking to ladies in lace dresses and matching umbrellas tucked to the side. He heard children singing and laughing, playing games. He went from one street to another, his eyes darting everywhere, to the point that he hadn't realized he wandered away from North. He finally snapped out of it when he realized everything had suddenly become quieter… too quiet. He furrowed a brow, blinking before turning to see a building with a black barred fence, the tops sharp like spears. His eyes then gravitated towards words carved into the building like neat, chiseled scars that read; Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth.

Now, of course Jack had never even been to England in his lifetime, but something about this place, a vibe emanating from it made him uneasy. He noticed a young girl in the window staring out of it forlornly… she could not have been older than sixteen. Jack focused on her, walking up to the fence and placing his hands around the bars.

"Psst… psst! Hey!" He whispered loudly, sighing when he realized she couldn't see him. He was about to make his way over the fence when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He instinctively turned toward the sound, seeing a young woman look in his direction. He looked behind him, thinking she had meant it for someone else, but was surprised to see no one was there.

"Aren't you a bit old to be an orphan here?" The woman asked, a standard British accent in her words.

"Who… me?" Jack responded.

The woman rolled her eyes. She was fairly young, not quite twenty. She had dark blonde hair that fell a bit messily about her shoulders, deep green eyes, and wore a black and white striped dress. "No, I'm speaking to the air… what are you doing here? What odd clothes you're wearing… though, nothing is odd to me anymore, I suppose…"

"Uh... well, I…" Jack shook his head. "How is it that you can see me? Only children can see me, and… I don't think you're a child… by the way, what are YOU doing here? You're a bit old to be an orphan…"

"I happen to work here." The woman snapped. "I haven't the time to speak with lunatics today… Rutledge is right down the street, you can't miss it." She huffed, gathering a few things and heading through the gate.

"Wha- hey! What is this place? Why are the children so miserable?" Jack asked.

"Can't you read? Or listen, for that matter? This is an orphanage. The rejected or unwanted children of this city stay here."

"Wait… unwanted…? I… I don't understand…"

The woman sighed, approaching the fence, the bars separating them. "Alright. What are you really here for?"

"Look… I… I'm not…" Jack sighed. "My name is Jack Frost. I'm a guardian, I'm supposed to help look after all the children of the world, and-"

"Well, just the fact that this place exists, you're doing a fantastic job." The woman scoffed. "All the children here have been through something horrible in their lives… something that they need the doctor's help to forget… like washing thick grime from a window."

Jack perked up. "Well, that's what I- we're… North… I'll get him, we'll make them happy again! I-"

"The only thing that will help them is to forget. That's another reason I'm here. I want to forget my past, I want to forget all of the broken memories that haunt me. Again, Rutledge is down the street…" The woman pursed her lip a moment, smirking. "You're quite a looker for someone who's delusional." She chuckled. "Maybe we aren't so different."

Jack raised a brow. "Wait, wha-"

"Jack! Jack, I told you not to wander off!" A voice called from the distance.

"North! North, over here! O- Oh, hey miss, this was who I was-…" Jack looked around, his eyes going to the front door of the orphanage to see the woman give him one last fleeting smirk, chuckling as she closed the door behind her. Jack furrowed a brow before he was jostled about, shaken up a bit by North.

"Jack, what do you think you're doing?! I knew I should have gone over the rules with you first, we must go back before you cause any more damage!" North cried.

"But North…" Jack pointed back at the orphanage. "There are children in there that need-"

"Not another word, Jack! We're going back now!" North activated one of the snow globes, grabbing Jack despite his protesting. Jack had one last glance at the girl in the window, and he could see the woman he spoke to looking from the girl to out at him, speaking to each other.

When they arrived back at the workshop, Jack shook his head a bit. "North, what the heck?! You bring me in there to learn about all this historical stuff, and then I come across something, and-"

"There are two rules you MUST follow when you go back in time, Jack. One-"

"North, those children in there-"

"Focus, Jack!" North snapped. "One, you do NOT leave my side. Second, you do not speak or appear to ANYONE."

"Wait, you guys are back already? What happened? Did the snow globe malfunction?" Tooth asked as she hovered into the room, wearing a concerned expression.

North sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I should have explained this to Jack before using them. Jack, I told you before that history is already written. We must use what has already happened to make for a better future, to learn from the mistakes and failures of others to become better guardians."

"Okay, if you're done with your speech, can you please listen to me, for ONE second?" Jack exclaimed.

"Very well… what is it you want to ask, Jack?" North replied.

Jack furrowed a brow deeply then. "North… that woman I spoke to… she said-"

"WHAT?!" North's eyes widened. "You SPOKE to someone?"

"Uh, yeah, I've been trying to tell you-"

"Oh, dear… maybe, maybe it will be fine, if it was one child, it will be alright…" North muttered, pacing around.

"North, it wasn't a child." Jack said, making North stop in his tracks.

"Wasn't… a child?" North breathed, not believing what Jack said.

"What'd you say, mate? Adults can't see us, it's impossible!" Bunnymund said, laughing.

"I mean it, you guys. She was an adult! And if you'd listen, she was working at a place where unwanted and neglected children go! This… orphanage… North, these kids are miserable!" Jack exclaimed.

The other guardians looked at each other, and Sandy came forward, patting Jack's arm and shaking his head.

"Jack… there's something you have to know about children like that." Tooth cleared her throat. "See… part of what helps us to be believed in is when children are raised in love and care… when children don't have families to care for them, when they don't have any good memories to allow them to open their hearts up to us… then we will always be invisible to them."

The other guardians remained silent, and Jack frowned deeply, shaking his head. "No, we-… there has to be a way to-"

"I'm sorry, Jack… but this is why I didn't want you to wander on your own, there are things you must learn that you aren't ready for yet-"

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to stand here and accept the fact that I'm a guardian of children when there are children we can't help?" Jack shouted, shaking his head and looking at the big, slowly revolving globe. "What the hell are we here for then, huh?"

"Mate, listen… we-" When Jack wanted to hear no more, going up to his loft, Bunny tried to follow him. "Oi, Jack!"

"Let him go, Bunnymund." North sighed. "Jack has a lot to learn. It will be a while before he's as experienced as we are."

The other guardians followed North away. However, Sandy slowed to a stop, glancing back up to where Jack was, watching Baby Tooth fly up to him. Maybe there was a way Jack could understand…

* * *

Pitch brooded in his disheveled lair; since his defeat against the guardians some time ago, he had yet to recuperate and plan an act of retaliation. He grit his teeth, growling as he shot a burst of his dark sand at a wall, the impact making it crumble a bit. Indeed, his fits of rage and frustration had resulted in much wear and tear upon the underground abode.

"It's just a vicious cycle, isn't it?" Pitch said to no one, for he was alone. "I don't have the power to overcome the guardians because the children of this world don't believe in me… and the children don't believe in me because I cannot overcome the guardians!" He exhaled sharply. "I need a new plan… I'm doing this all wrong. I thought… I thought I could manipulate Jack… I underestimated him, as did the guardians… unfortunately it was all in their favor." He narrowed his eyes, looking up to the top of the underground space, the jagged rock formations staring back down, mocking him in a way; a constant reminder that Pitch had so much hanging over his head.

"But must I really bear it all alone?" Pitch asked himself the critical question. "There must be at least one other in this world that exists to bear the same ill fate as I…" He nodded to himself. "I've always bore my burdens alone, always carried the weight of the world… after all, I did do it myself for so long… then again… the guardians did not exist in the beginning." He began to pace about. "I need to act accordingly. First… I need to see if there is anything I can use against the guardians, any weaknesses at all… oh yes… I am the master of stealth… after all…" Pitch grinned wickedly to himself. "I am in the place the eye does not see… maybe…" He chuckled. "Maybe I've been getting it all wrong… maybe being invisible to the world, hidden, is not a curse, but an asset! Yes… I have much work to do."

He looked toward the jagged rocks, and his feet no longer touched the ground as he ascended towards them; he would emerge from within the Earth once more.

* * *

Jack sighed sadly, Baby Tooth hovering around him worriedly. "I just don't get it, Baby Tooth." He glanced to the side. "What's the point of being a guardian if we can't protect the children who need us the most?" The small fairy emitted a small series of squeaks and chirps, blinking when she noticed someone hovering up into the loft. Jack groaned. "Sandy, I don't want to be bothered right now."

Sandy narrowed his eyes, tapping his foot in midair before poking at Jack's head to get his attention.

"Wha- hey- sto- alright, alright, what?" Jack exclaimed, rubbing his head.

Sandy pointed at Jack, and then himself, signaling for him to pay attention. He then made a beckoning motion with his hand for Jack to follow up, putting a finger to his lips to tell Jack to keep quiet.

"Fine…" Jack said in annoyance, the two guardians floating down from the loft, steering clear of the other guardians. He followed Sandy up to some of North's bookshelves as he floated about, searching for something in particular. "Sandy, no offense, but I'm not really in the mood to-"

A single look shot from Sandy and a finger pressed firmly to his lips cut Jack off, making him rub his forehead in frustration. Sandy smiled, having appeared to finally find what he was looking for, pulling the book out a few inches, before shoving it back in its place. Jack blinked as the bookshelf began to open up, revealing a hidden passageway.

"Woah…" Jack breathed, following Sandy with his interest now piqued.

They traveled some ways before Sandy dusted a bit of sand upon a door, making it open and allowing them inside. Once there, Jack noticed that the only thing in the circular room, lit by torches on the wall, was a book sitting on a stand. Sandy approached it, closing his eyes and waving a hand over it. As the book cracked open, indistinguishable whispers echoed softly through the room, Jack looking around him for a few moments before he felt a light tug on his sleeve, Sandy nodding his head towards the book, signaling for Jack to read the page. Jack approached the book, reading the words aloud.

* * *

 _Children's minds are like an open book_

 _Ready to be filled with words and stories_

 _Ready to see, feel, smell, hear and look_

 _Of the world's fantasies and all its glories_

 _The words written upon their minds_

 _Forms a door to joy and happy desires_

 _For them to see things of all kinds_

 _Before their childhood mind's eye expires._

 _A child fostered in love and care_

 _Shall bring the door to open wide_

 _A child fostered in depravity and despair_

 _Shall slam the door and lock them inside._

 _Children of the former will make the connection_

 _To the guardians sworn to watch over each one_

 _Able to see, they know the guardians' protection_

 _So long as the bond remains, it cannot be undone._

 _Children of the latter however, filled with dread_

 _Have become blinded to the magic, they cannot see_

 _They know not of the guardians for they are clouded_

 _If the clouds are not lifted, no help for them can there be._

* * *

Jack paused for a moment, letting the words he had just read sink in. He slowly turned to Sandy, who exhaled lightly.

"Sandy… there's really… nothing we can do for them?" Jack asked quietly.

The other guardian shook his head silently, floating over to gently close the book. Jack shook his head, not able to believe something that was so devoid of hope. The two exited the hidden passageway together, but not before Sandy signaled to Jack to not tell ANYONE that they had visited the mysterious book that night. Jack gave an inkling of a smile, and a firm nod.

"You got it. Thanks for trying to help, Sandy." Jack said. Sandy responded with an understanding smile, gently patting Jack's shoulder before joining the other guardians in retiring for the night.

Despite how much Jack tried, he could not sleep, for there was far too much keeping his mind spinning. If the guardians could not help the children the book had described, then who could? What fate would they be left to if they could not be helped? Was there a possibility of all children ending up in such condition?

And what of the woman he spoke to… how was she able to see him?

The mystery of it all made his brain hurt, tossing and turning in his loft. Sandy silently appeared, sensing that Jack was restless, and he waved his hand, smiling sadly when Jack fell asleep, succumbing to his sand powers. Poor Jack, he thought. Indeed, his heart was in the right place, but he would come to realize as they did that there were just some limits they could not surpass.

Or would he?

* * *

The next day, North took one of the snow globes into his hands. "Now, remember the rules, Jack… no wandering off, no speaking to ANYONE. Understand?"

Jack sighed, nodding. "Fine. I'm up for some more history lessons, I guess."

North left Bunnymund in charge once again as he took Jack into the past, taking him around different parts of the world across the globe, and showing him all varieties of cultures and what made children the happiest. However, as North tried to show Jack all the positive things about each location, Jack could not help but allow his eyes to be drawn to the parts that were less desirable… children with broken families, upsetting conditions, the children who were miserable. It only made what he felt the day before increase exponentially. North noticed Jack's distant expression after a while, deciding that what he was trying to show him wasn't quite sinking in and that they needed a bit of a break.

"Jack, what exactly is it that's giving you trouble?" North asked as they sit on a park bench, just down the street from the Eiffel tower. He pointed to a couple of children playing a game in the street, laughing. "Look, Jack. Our job is to help keep the light strong within their hearts."

Jack glanced further down the street, seeing a small child, filthy and unkempt; wipe their brow as they swept a dusty porch. "But what if their light has already gone out, North? How can they be helped?"

North sighed. "Jack, I pity those children also… but there is a reason we cannot help them, and you will come to know it someday when the time is right."

Jack obviously wasn't going to tell North that he already knew the answer he spoke of, but if they could save the children of the world from Pitch, what was stopping them from saving these children? How did they get into this state in the first place?

"I think I've seen enough for one day… can we head back?" Jack asked, standing to his feet.

North nodded, exhaling audibly. "Alright, Jack." They headed back to the workshop, and Toothiana looked on worriedly as Jack silently went to his loft, curling up and sighing sadly.

"I'm worried about him, North." She said later on to the guardians. "I know it's a tough fact to digest, it still breaks my heart that there are some children that are beyond our help… but I hope he can get back to himself soon…"

Sandy kept his gaze down, not wanting the others to know what he had shown Jack the other night.

"It is what it is, mate… nothing we can do about it. He's got to accept it; it won't make him heartless, but it will make him focus on the ones we CAN help. This is how it works." Bunny commented.

"You're right, Bunnymund. Perhaps in the morning we will have this discussion with Jack and hope that he comes around soon." North said, and the others silently agreed.

Up in the loft, however, Jack glanced downwards as he was able to hear most of what the other guardians were saying. He sighed audibly, sitting up and resting his head in his hands. Baby Tooth squeaked lightly as she hovered around him, tilting her little head with concern. Jack looked up at her, shaking his head.

"They may be able to accept that as a fact… but I'm not. I'm going to do something for them." Jack looked around to make sure no one else was near, before leaning in. "I'm going to sneak back to that place I went with North first, tonight. I have to find that girl again. I have to ask her how it is she can see me… if she can, and she isn't even a child anymore… then those other children have hope for seeing us too. It's got to be true."

Baby Tooth furrowed her brows, shaking her head as she tried to tell Jack that maybe it wasn't a good idea to sneak around… but nothing would change his mind now.

"I need you to help me make sure the coast is clear after everyone is asleep, okay? I'm going to get my answers whether they like it or not. This is good for us, for the children… for everyone." He smiled to himself. "North wants me to be a good guardian… well that's going to start tonight."

* * *

Pitch traveled by the strings of shadow connecting pools of darkness together; in corners, in places where light was obscured by stone, fabric and metal, and eventually the veil of the darkening sky. There was only one he had to avoid tonight, and he grit his teeth as he remained plastered against a cold surface, hidden.

"Your ever watchful eyes will not rest upon me tonight, Man in the Moon… I will be as silent and transparent as air…" Pitch grinned to himself. "Tonight shall be the first of several in which I will spend in observation… depending on what information I collect, the time period may be shortened or lengthened. So many secrets the guardians must possess; guarded under lock and key in the isolation of the Pole's arctic tundra… but not even the bitter cold can keep me at bay… in fact, I rather like the cold… it draws the life from anything mortal."

Pitch continued to travel, weaving through the shadows undetected, one passing him onto another like a series of hands with long, slender fingers. After what seemed like an age, he finally reached North's workshop, narrowing his eyes as he approached it. He needed to find an unguarded entrance- his eyes widened as he heard shuffling from one of the watch towers, pressing his back against a windowless surface of the building, concealing himself. He exhaled inaudibly, taking a few moments to refocus. He peeled himself from the surface to carefully take note of any and all areas where eyes would be watching for intruders. When he was sure he had a route planned, he took care to time it right, moving speedily but soundlessly around, and then up the building. He pressed himself flat, trying to find any sort of gap in the windows. He found none, silently swearing under his breath… that is, until he smelled a wonderful aroma of cookies and candy canes; but that isn't what made him grin. It was a way in; the chimney was not far away, so Pitch took care to make as little movement as possible as he made his way to it. He climbed into it, descending slowly until he reached the bottom, inwardly chuckling to himself when he saw that even the hearth was barred at night time. No problem for him, however, as he simply slipped between the bars as black sand, rematerializing and finding a quick corner to hide away in. He took some time to observe his surroundings, for it had been some time since he had been here last. There didn't seem to be anyone around, and he heard no sounds of movement, so he assumed everyone was enjoying their slumber.

"Perfect." Pitch said to himself. "While they take a stroll into dream land, I will take a stroll around here and see what I can find."

* * *

Baby Tooth chirped quietly to Jack, beckoning him out of the loft as he quietly hovered down to the main area of North's workshop. He looked around, trying to think of where North would keep them. He rummaged through a few drawers and cabinets, not finding them in any. Frustrated, he put his hands on his hips.

"Where could those snow globes be…?" Jack asked himself, chewing on his lip in thought. He then heard a quiet chirp from Baby Tooth, looking to the direction of the sound. He floated over to where she was using her long, pointy nose to unlock the one large drawer of North's desk, the small creature smiling when she heard a click. Jack quietly opened the drawer, smiling when the snow globes were inside. "Baby Tooth, you are seriously the best." He smiled, holding his hand out, and Baby Tooth giggled, high fiving him with her tiny hand. He took one into his hand, pursing his lip. "Now, I need to figure out how this thing works…"

Meanwhile, Pitch had been searching the workshop for anything useful; so far his efforts had been fruitless, and he grew more and more impatient by the second. When he heard a small chirping sound from below, he stopped, narrowing his eyes a moment as he listened intently. "Hm… I don't seem to be alone after all… I must be extra careful."

Jack's eyes lit up when he finally seemed to figure out how to operate the upgraded snow globe. "Okay… now, I think this place was London… but what year… maybe… okay, this seems like around the year we went there…" He looked up at Baby Tooth. "You sure you don't want to come?" The small fairy shook her head, squeaking. "That's okay. Just keep an eye on things around here. If anyone asks, just tell them I wanted to get some fresh air. Thanks again, Baby Tooth." He smiled before throwing the snow globe down, disappearing in a flash.

Pitch had been listening in, his eyes widening a bit. "So… North's snow globes can travel through time now…" He grinned. "That may be just the thing I need… observation is over, now is the time for action."

Baby Tooth floated about, yawning after Jack left. She was about to drift off to sleep when subtle movement caught her eye. She blinked, looking around to see if she could detect the source of the movement. When nothing else happened, she let her guard down, about to drift off to sleep again when a sinister figure arose from the shadows behind her like rising smoke, a hand reaching out like the speed of lightening to clench its fingers around her small form. She squeaked in surprise, whimpering in horror when she realized who it was that had grabbed her.

"You have quick, sharp eyes, little one… but not sharp enough. And if you even think of poking me with that nose of yours again, I'll crush you into sand." Pitch said lowly, threateningly.

Baby Tooth had a burst of bravery then, chirping angrily at Pitch and wriggling to no avail in his grip.

"Oh… that's a pity. You know… no one else knows I'm here… but it would be quite a shame if, say… something happened to your precious fairy queen…" Baby Tooth whimpered frightfully as some of Pitch's sand formed into Toothiana's image beside him, and he extended his other arm to crush the sand around her throat, the rest of the sand falling into dust as he smirked. "Now… if you want her, and the other guardians here… to last until the morning sunrise, you will cooperate."

Baby Tooth shut her eyes tightly, nodding silently.

"See? Was that so hard?" He chuckled darkly. "Now, you are going to show me how these new snow globes operate, and point me into Jack's direction. I want to see what he's up to."

Baby Tooth's eyes popped open, shaking her head and squeaking in protest.

"Now hang on… I didn't say I was going to harm him… I just want to see what ol' Jack's been doing with his spare time, is all. Just remember, you agreed to cooperate." Pitch said, tightening his grip on the small fairy, and she whimpered in pain as she struggled to breathe. When she gave a nod of agreement, he let up, the small creature gasping for air. "Good." He said as he took one of the snow globes into his hand. "Now, tell me what to do."

* * *

Jack did his best to remember the way to the orphanage, looking for any visual clues that would help lead him in the right direction. When he saw a familiar street, and the familiar transition into the eerie silence that he had experienced before, he moved a bit quicker on his feet. He approached the black metal fence, floating above it to look into the window that he saw that young girl in last time… he tilted his head when he saw the room was empty, hovering over to other windows to see the same thing; empty rooms, not a single ounce of life inside.

"I don't understand… where are all the children…?" Jack breathed.

"You won't find anyone there."

Jack gasped, whirling around to see a young woman standing on the other side of the fence. His eyes widened. It was the young woman he'd seen before, but she looked a bit different; her face had a brighter glow to it, her hair was longer and better kept; her dress was a vibrant blue and white. He floated over to her, the fence separating them. "You… you look different."

The young woman shrugged. "I feel different too. A lot has happened since I saw you last."

"Wait… since you-… how much time has-"

"About six months, perhaps a bit more. I lost all sense of time between my stays here, at Rutledge…" She sighed. "I don't ever have to go back to either again. Honestly, I don't know what made me come here in the first place… but now I'm thinking it was you."

Jack looked back up at the building for a moment before looking back at her. "What is your name?"

"Alice. Alice Liddell." She smiled. "And you are Jack Frost, if I recall correctly."

"I thought you said I was some lunatic…" Jack raised a brow.

"Last time I checked, lunatics could not fly about the air." She smirked. "Also, I discovered that I seem to be the only one who can see you."

"How CAN you see me, anyway? Only children can see me… something about a… child's mind eye…" Jack said.

"My mind works different than most others. My mind can allow me to see things others do not see… what others see as a state of mind, I see as a place, a tangible thing." She smiled lightly. "So Jack Frost, with my mind clearer than when we first met, I believe you."

"Well, that's good at least, but… what happened to all the children here?" Jack asked. When Alice glanced to the side, he sighed. "Alice, I know you know."

"I used what was left of my inheritance to rebuild where the Mangled Mermaid had been burnt to the ground. I suppose I owe it to Nan for sticking around all this time. She's living there now, as well as the children from the orphanage. It's like a sanctuary for them." Alice's brows furrowed deeply. "What that… vile creature did to me… I was able to come back from, to an extent. But them…" She shook her head. "They are beyond anyone's help. The damage he inflicted was too great."

Jack blinked, frowning. "What do you mean…? They… they aren't sick, are they?"

"Oh, very much so, Jack. Their fates are worse than death. Their minds have been corrupted. There is one thing worse than reliving your fears each night… and that thing is completely losing everything you are, becoming an empty husk to be controlled by whatever malevolent force controls the strings as they coil deeper into your skin." Alice replied.

"Who did this, Alice? It couldn't have been… no, it couldn't have been Pitch…"

"Dare I say his name…" Alice spat. "And to think I entrusted my deepest parts of myself with him, my mind… that… that despicable excuse for a psychiatrist!"

"Wait… that doctor guy that… that you were working for?"

"Yes." She replied, the light breeze blowing through her hair.

"Look… Alice, I-… we, can help them… the guardians! We can find a way!" Jack said.

Alice stared at him a few moments, impressed by his persistence. "Come. Let me take you to them."

As Jack followed Alice, hovering over the fence to remain just behind her, a figure emerged from the shadows not far away, taking in the words spoken by Alice.

"Their minds have been corrupted…" He glanced back at them, remaining unseen as he stealthily followed them. "Who could this individual be…? And why have I never heard of them…?"

Jack followed Alice, approaching a newly established building before entering it. An older woman with dark brown hair was standing next to a child playing the piano, quite a bit off key.

"Don't cry over your mistakes, dear, it's how we get better. To learn to walk we have to trip and fall a few times." The woman turned when Alice entered. "About time you've got back, I was starting to worry. Thought you may have wandered off somewhere."

"I'm fine, Nan… was just getting some air." Alice replied. Nan jumped when a blood curdling scream erupted from upstairs, the woman holding a hand to her heart.

"That one's going to be the death of me, she is… always having her screaming fits about something or other…" Nan said, shaking her head.

Jack watched on silently, looking around at the children. Something was off about them, very off. There was a thickness in the air, seeming to drain the color and any trace of joy into itself. Some murmured to themselves, some stared at the wall or out a window, but seemed to be in a distant place. He furrowed his brow deeply as a little girl rocked back and forth in a chair, whispering a poem over and over again. Her hands were wrapped up from biting them constantly, dried blood stains showing through the bandages. As they headed upstairs, Alice bent down to scoop a small boy up who was giggling to himself, a disturbing smile spread across his face as he tugged on his bottom lip.

"Come now Charlie, I told you not to sit about the stairs…" Alice said to him, placing him in a chair upstairs.

"Open the bottle, pour me out, put me in a glass, take a gulp or two…" The boy muttered, giggling.

Alice entered a bedroom upstairs, the girl who had screamed earlier hugging another girl who was humming lightly to herself, not even realizing she was being hugged to begin with. Alice helped the manic girl rise to her feet.

"Eliza, I told you that the lake monster can't get you in here…" Alice said to her.

Jack widened his eyes… it was the girl he had seen that first day, staring out the window.

"He's going to swallow me up, Alice… with his cold, jagged teeth… his freezing water dragging me down to release my soul into itself…" The girl muttered.

Alice hugged the girl gently, looking up at Jack. "Do you understand now? Do you see their condition?"

Jack shook his head in disbelief, falling to his knees and staring at the floor. "I've… I've never seen anything so horrible."

"I know how badly you want to assist them. I do all I can but it doesn't make up for what they endured… it isn't enough. This is at least better for them than Rutledge… they'd only be harmed worse there. I would know." Alice replied.

* * *

Baby Tooth flew swiftly to where the other guardians were, gently poking at Toothiana as she slumbered, squeaking with alarm as she tried to wake her. Toothiana blinked her eyes open, sitting up tiredly. "Hey… what's the matter, little one…?" When Baby Tooth emitted a series of frantic chirps, Toothiana's eyes widened, shaking her head. "Oh no…" Her wings burst to life as she speedily went over to Bunnymund. "Bunny, Bunny there's been a breach! Pitch was here! He took some of North's snow globes after Jack used one and he followed him!"

Bunny was roused from his sleep along with the others, and North swore under his breath. "Jack… how could he do this? We must find him!" North exclaimed.

"Now hang on a second." Bunny interjected. "If we all go chasing after Jack, no one will be here to keep an eye on things. I'll go after him, and you all stay here and take a good look around."

"Good point… Bunny, you're the fastest on your feet, I know you'll be able to find him." Toothiana nodded. "Come on North, let's see if that horrible Pitch did anything ELSE in your shop… oh, my poor baby, I'm so sorry he hurt you…" She said, gently hugging Baby Tooth to her.

"You got it mate. I'll drag his sorry behind here, he's got a lot of explaining to do." Bunny said before taking one of the snow globes. "North, how do you work this damn thing?"

* * *

Pitch had seen all he needed to see. Indeed, what had been done to these children was far more excessive than his methods… whomever, or whatever, was the cause of this, he was quite curious to find. He began to make his way through London, searching high and low for any trace of the being. After turning up with no results, he grit his teeth in frustration… that is, until he heard something… it sounded like a train, but there was something off about it. It had a sprinkling of chill to it that seeped out from a brick entrance to the station in a hollow echo. Pitch made his way over to it, descending the stairs until he passed the waiting area, reaching the tracks. The place was empty, the only source of light coming through the small windows above, like fingertips reaching down onto the tracks. Pitch tilted his head, closely examining dried blood forever engraved into the wood of the tracks in one spot. He looked from one end of the tracks to the other as far as he could see, not a trace of any train to be found. Despite the sense of isolation, he felt somehow that he wasn't alone, that something unseen lingered.

"I know there is another present… reveal yourself." Pitch said to the air, glancing around. He then began to see mist forming, consolidating into a form, straightening his spine when the unrestful spirit appeared to him. "Well… not quite what I expected."

"What do you want from me? Unless you have something to offer, leave me to my domain." The spirit appeared to be a man in a suit, donning a top hat and glasses.

"Oh… that sounds a lot like something I would have said a short time ago… but it seems like we're in a similar situation. Hiding in our dank refuges, wasting away while any potential we contain goes right out the window." Pitch grinned.

"Who are you? And what do you know of me?" The spirit asked.

"The name is Pitch Black… better known in the dark ages as the Boogeyman… a certain… nemesis of mine led me here… it seems he has come to learn a hard lesson in his pitiful attempts to preserve the light within the hearts of children."

The gentleman chuckled. "Children's hearts are overrated. As I always say, the body follows the mind… and the minds of children are so easy to manipulate and control… just say something enough times, do something enough times, they will believe it, they will embrace it. Oh… all except for one, I'm afraid, the source of my untimely demise."

"Hm… would it be the headstrong girl who has made friends with the source of my own defeat? Goes by the name of Alice, if I heard correctly."

"Ah, yes… headstrong is a mild term to describe that wretch." The man spat. "Where are my manners… I am doctor Angus Bumby, former psychiatrist and outstanding citizen… the girl ended my life simply for providing a service to society; satisfying the tastes of the hard working citizens of London…"

"None of them understand nor respect our motives, but that is beside the point. You may be able to help me… and vice versa. The one thing standing in my way to my former glory in the dark ages are the guardians… especially that Jack Frost which little Alice seems to be acquainting herself with. From what I can deduce, you probably would like to give her a piece of your mind yourself… so, I'll make a deal with you. If you help me with my little problem… then I can help you with yours. Simple as that." Pitch said.

"That sounds all lovely and well… but if I were to help you… what long term benefit would I gain from our proposed partnership?" Bumby asked. "Quite difficult to continue any former hobby of mine in my current state."

"Hm…" Pitch raised a brow in deep thought as he rubbed his chin for a moment. "Well, I can offer this. One of my greatest assets is adaptation. You see, part of being the king of nightmares is to be able to read each individual mind I come across, incorporating the changing of times and settings with it. You seem to have a 'one size fits all' sort of technique… and believe me, from what I see, it's quite effective… so let me see how effective you can make of this…" Pitch said before opening his hands, black sand floating over towards Bumby, who extended his hand to absorb it into himself. The sand collected inside where his heart would be, spreading throughout in the transparency of his ghostly form. The sand began to change… it became stickier, more clumpy, losing its dry texture. It became something like ooze, his ghostly hand taking on the slimy texture. He looked over, bending down to grasp a small pebble, opening the dripping hand to see it resting on his palm. His hand rematerialized into ghost form, and the pebble dropped through his palm, clattering on the ground. A sinister smile graced Bumby's features, straightening up to look at Pitch.

"Well, it seems you have succeeded in convincing me to join your cause." He extended his hand as it took on the oozy form. "A partnership it is."

Pitch gave a firm nod, smirking as he took the hand, shaking on it. "So… why don't you tell me a bit more about this… Alice?"

"There is much I can tell you of her… but there is only one that knows her far longer, and better than anyone. She has been with Alice since the very beginning." Bumby replied.

"Who might that be? Where can we find them?" Pitch asked. "If it is a far trek, I can give you one of these devices I managed to nab from the guardians… it's a snow globe. Wherever this person is, it will take you to them." He handed Bumby one, who took a moment to inspect it.

"Ah, what a crafty device… I rather like it. You will have to tell me more about these guardians as we make our way to her highness' throne…" Bumby said, an image of their destination forming inside the snow globe. "Ah, that's it… now, prepare yourself, she's not accustomed to outside company… her forces will mean us harm."

Pitch shrugged. "Very well. I'm sure I can handle it."

They both soon found themselves in a rather… repulsive location; the entire place was covered in fleshy material and crumbling stone, bones, large eyes with heart shaped pupils, oversized teeth that seemed to nip and gnaw at the air sprinkled into the disgusting scenery.

"Well…" Pitch started, grimacing a bit. "This place is quite… organic."

Bumby laughed. "Ah, yes… 'tis the very epicenter of Alice's exasperating delusions… and where we will find her…"

Before Pitch could respond, they were suddenly surrounded by several card guards; their skull like faces shaped into a permanent scowl as they pointed their spears. Pitch raised a brow, narrowing his eyes a bit. "I suspect this is what you were referring to?"

"Indeed! Let's see what you are capable of, Pitch." Bumby said as he materialized into his ooze form, his hands elongating into sharp claws to slice his way through the cards.

"Likewise!" Pitch grinned, his dark scythe materializing into his hand as he swung it around to keep card guards at bay, summoning his night mares to battle them one on one, trampling over them.

He and Bumby were able to get through the first group in no time, but found that wave after wave came. Bumby, after slicing through enough, grinned when a small flame flickered on a finger, whipping around to slice into another card, simultaneously setting it ablaze. Pitch narrowed his eyes, conjuring identical copies of card guards with his black sand, controlling the sand to fight as the cards did to continue forward. After some time, they looked upon the result of the battle, victorious.

"Well, that was quite easy, I think." Pitch said with a nod.

"Yes, your abilities are quite intriguing." Bumby replied before they noticed a large shadow approaching them. Pitch was used to shadows being a source of relief and familiarity to him, so when he turned to see the Queen's rather large Executioner looming over them, emitting a threatening roar, they realized that their work to reach her was not quite done yet.

* * *

Jack watched over the girl Alice called Eliza as she finally slept, his expression forlorn. He gently took her hand to look at it, sighing before placing it back down. "I wonder if they can even dream…" He said.

"I'm sure I wouldn't want to, from all the torment they've experienced." Alice replied, glancing at him as she finished cleaning up the room.

"There's got to be a way to help them, Alice. I mean… you were able to get through it, you turned out fine, so why can't they-"

"Turned out fine?" Alice shook her head. "If that is what you're thinking, you are gravely mistaken. I heard the sounds of my sister's innocence being taken soon followed by her life. She was dead before a single flame was lit to my childhood home. After that I subsequently lost my parents, and my sanity. I spent ten years in a dreadful place where I was subjected to pain, torment, all for the sake of making me shiny new again, to deliver me unto the public where I could go about my life as if nothing happened… and worse yet, I was driven right into the clutches of the very source of my life's downward spiral!" She shouted, closing her eyes tightly as she exhaled sharply. "I apologize. I know you mean well, Jack, but you don't understand."

Jack looked up at Alice as she spoke, standing. "Maybe not… but there is one thing I understand. I… I had a sister once. I don't know what happened to her… but I know I died to protect her. That was a long time ago. So… technically I don't have them either, my family. But I have a new family now… the guardians. And… they would never hurt me."

Suddenly, the light coming in through the window was obscured, Alice gasping lightly as someone came in through the window… or was it… something?

"JACK!" A voice cried, stumbling and falling flat when their feet seemed to be stuck in the window. "Damn this… you can at least help me up before I decide to bash your head in, mate!"

"Bunny?" Jack's eyes widened, trying to pull him in but his feet were stuck. "Jeez, maybe try not getting stuck in places too small for you, this would be better suited for North, don't you think?"

"You're lucky he and the other two didn't come with me, because then we'd all be using you as a punching bag! Stop pulling so much, you're hurting my arm you, you buzzard!" Bunny spat.

"Well how else am I going to get you in here? Some big bully you are if you can't even get your oversized feet through the-"

Alice rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she went over to the window, pulling a stool over to stand on as the two guys shouted at each other. She raised a brow, giving the top part of the window a good shove, opening it wide enough so that when Jack pulled, Bunnymund came flying in, falling on Jack in a heap.

"Argh! Get off of me, you big rodent!" Jack cried.

"Call me that again and see if I don't sock you a good one, mate! You're already in deep sh-"

"It would be wise to at least thank me for getting you out with your jam, and perhaps knocking next time you decide to barge in here. Now kindly explain who you are and what you're doing here." Alice said, crossing her arms.

Bunny got to his feet, dusting himself off. He furrowed a brow then, looking behind him and then back at Alice. "Wait…" He glanced at Jack. "Is she… talking to me? Can she see me?"

Alice groaned. "What is it with you lot? Don't you know when someone is talking to you? And people say my head is in the clouds!"

"Woah, woah, first of all, little lady, YOU, are not supposed to see US. You are not a child." Bunny replied.

"Tried to tell you that…" Jack muttered, rolled his eyes.

Bunny shot a look at Jack before returning his attention to Alice. "As I was saying-"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the fact of the matter is that I DO see you. As I explained to Jack Frost, my mind works a bit differently than others. I see things most others don't. So I will repeat my prior question, who are you and what are you doing here?" Alice asked, raising a brow.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Sheila. This…" He pointed at himself and Jack. "… is between us. So I will kindly ask YOU, to stay out of it."

Alice glared at him then. "How dare you tell me to 'stay out of it?' This establishment was built from MY inheritance money, so if you want to take care of business without me, then you can escort yourself outside!"

"Ooo… so scared…" Bunny waved his hands in front of his face.

"Bunnymund, knock it off, okay?" Jack interjected.

The corner of Alice's lip twitched a bit, leaning up so her face was closer to his. "Do not… trifle with me…" She said through clenched teeth.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Bunny leaned in as well, the two trying to intimidate each other. "I'm the Easter Bunny."

"You could be the Tooth Fairy for all I care, no one comes into this place and pushes me around!" Alice exclaimed.

"Did you just trash talk- oh, that's it!" Bunny shouted, taking out one of his boomerangs.

"Bunny, cut it out!" Jack stepped in to keep them separated.

Bunny wouldn't have it however, taking his boomerang and whipping it right at Alice. She narrowed her eyes, and to Bunny's shock, she caught it mere inches from her face, smirking at him.

"Oh, want your little toy back? Well, that's too bad, because since you've been a rotten egg I'm confiscating it." Alice said as her smirk grew.

"Wha- hey! You give that back or I'll-!"

Jack stepped back as Bunny went to reach for it. Alice had been half turned away, but when Bunnymund wouldn't give it up, she timed it just right when he leaned in and grabbed her one arm. She whirled around, punching him right in the nose with her other hand. Jack's eyes widened as he stifled laughter. Bunny on the other hand, had gone right down, holding his face.

"And by the way? My name isn't Sheila. It's Alice." She said, casually throwing the boomerang on the floor near him before placing her hands on her hips.

"Crikey! You bloody wombat! You little bugger, you… mangy dog!" Bunny shouted as he held his face.

"You had it coming, Bunny…" Jack snickered before bursting out into another fit of laughter.

Alice's serious expression slowly melted into a smile, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, she laughed. She held the tips of her fingers to her mouth; her face that had been despaired for so long was filled with cheer for that moment. Jack looked over at her, the two exhaling contently as they smiled. Alice cleared her throat then, trying to regain some composure, but there was still a lightness to her expression.

"Well, so happy that you were amused! So glad my pain gives you two hyenas some comic relief! Now let's give you a turn, eh Jack?" Bunny said as he got to his feet, pressing a closed fist into his hand. "Because of you, Pitch now knows about these upgraded snow globes and he's used them himself! So I'm gonna beat you to a pulp before he gets to-"

"Wait, woah woah woah!" Jack held his hands up. "Pitch? Pitch Black? How'd he find out about-"

"He snuck into the workshop somehow and saw you use one, so he squeezed some answers out of Baby Tooth by nearly squeezing her to death! All the other guardians are putting the shop on lockdown now because of the breach!" Bunny exclaimed.

Jack's face dropped, shaking his head as he plopped down onto the stool by the window. Alice looked from Jack to Bunny. "How could this happen…? I just… I wanted to help-"

"Well, you didn't, mate. Who knows what Pitch'll do now. We've got to go back and sort out this mess." Bunny said, cutting Jack off.

Alice took a step forward. "Wait a moment… who is this… Pitch Black you're speaking of? I thought you may have mentioned him earlier-"

"This is none of your business, you-!" Bunny flinched when Alice sneered at him, holding up her fist threateningly, lest she sucker punch him again.

"I'm not talking to you. You can go back to pretending you're invisible." She turned her attention to Jack. "Go on, please enlighten me."

Jack sighed as Bunny threw his hands up, muttering and swearing under his breath. "Pitch Black is… he's like the Boogeyman. He turns children's dreams into nightmares, and the last time we- the guardians- dealt with him, he nearly destroyed us because he made the children stop believing in us. He almost made Sandy bite the dust… no pun intended."

Alice nodded her head as she listened to Jack. "Interesting… so he seems to be giving you a hard time again; do you know the extent of his renewed vigor?"

"No, and we won't as long as we're just standing around here!" Bunny shouted.

Alice turned, walking up to him as she smirked smugly. "Very well then. We'll have to just go and see for ourselves."

Bunny blinked, shaking his head before chuckling. "Ohh no, Sheila. You are out of your marbles if you think you have a remote chance of coming with us."

Alice pursed her lip. "Well, I AM out of my marbles, I spent ten years inside an insane asylum, after all… so I suppose that answers that."

"You- wha- Jack, she is NOT coming with us! No outsiders are allowed to come to the workshop!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Oh, so you can just barge into MY place, but I can't come to see yours? How hypocritical of you." Alice rolled her eyes.

Jack shrugged. "She's got a point… you seem like the situation is dire, so we probably need all the help we can get."

"… ohh when I get my paws on you, mate…" Bunny grit his teeth.

Alice shrugged conceitedly, shoving past Bunnymund as Jack followed her. Bunny himself eventually followed them, still steaming as they used a snow globe to get back to the workshop.

* * *

 **I realize that this is substantially longer than chapters I have written in the past. The chapters will be an average of around 10K words each, this is going to be a fairly long story chock full of action, romance, suspense and drama. I hope you all enjoyed so far, there is plenty more to come and many more characters to introduce along the way. Please leave your thoughts in a nice little review, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Attracting New Allies

**Good evening, readers! Last time we left off, Bunny had met his match the moment he met the headstrong Alice Liddell. There will be several character introductions in this chapter, so it's definitely something to look forward to as this ball gets rolling! As always, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Pitch scoffed as he surveyed the now fallen Executioner, he and Bumby taking some time to defeat him, but it was done. Now, the way to the Queen was clear, heading inside the actual castle. Pitch grimaced as the entrance into the castle was through a large, gaping mouth with giant, protruding teeth and one huge eyeball, watching them as they entered. The sloshy sounds made as a result of Pitch walking onto the fleshy surface made him stick his tongue out in disgust, preferring to float rather than continue to hear the sound. They went through many disheveled hallways and menacing chasms, through a maze weaved with wilting plants and thickets.

"Clearly this Alice is quite… delusional. If this is what she considers normal, I wonder what she would consider a nightmare?" Pitch wondered aloud.

The further they ventured, the more flesh covered the walls and ceilings became… even the floor seemed to move and writhe, like the twitching of intestines or the squeezing of ones esophagus… the sound of hearts beating pounded in Pitch's ears, the pulsing was almost too much to bear. He wondered how much longer it would be until they finally reached the Queen… at this point, part of him no longer even wanted to. They soon entered a long path through a hallway that opened up into a great space, and when Pitch saw Bumby set his eyes on a floating chunk of flesh in the center, Pitch's eyes followed his, finally making out what he was set on. It was difficult to fathom the creature's form… he saw what seemed to be a young woman; at least, from the neck up. She wore a red and black dress, short black hair cut into a sharp bob as red, fleshy skin covered her large hands, and what protruded from under her dress… what Pitch could make out, was simply raw flesh that seemed to connect her to the floating island… or perhaps she WAS the island… or was she this whole space…? Pitch hadn't time to comprehend as the Queen leaned forward, glaring at them with annoyance as her crown floated above her head.

"Ah… an unpleasantly familiar face… I've no desire to speak with you." She waved her hand at Bumby. "Be gone! My kingdom isn't open for guests!"

She had a British accent as Alice did, but her voice fluctuated in duality and pitch, sometimes it seemed that one voice seemed to whisper or grunt illegible words as she spoke; there was an echo to her voice… or was it a result of the wide space they were in…? Pitch's head began to spin.

"Obviously dignity, pride and a sense of decency are not considered welcomed guests, I suspect?" Bumby replied, raising a brow. "Look at this place… a shadow of its former glory! Now it's a crumbling, unruly wreck."

The Queen clenched her fists on the arm rests of her throne. "No thanks to the infernal train that Alice had fashioned from the foulness dripping from your words…" Her eyes darted at Pitch then, pointing her small scepter at him. "What might this be? A new breed of minion to further deteriorate the impregnability of my fortress?"

"I won't be blamed for that deterioration… that would be Alice's doing, and you know it." Bumby responded. "As for whom you are referring, he is a member of a partnership we hope to form into a further alliance with you."

The Queen scowled at Bumby. "You…? Form an alliance with me? Of what cause? Of what purpose, what initiation? Unless it is at least symbiotic for my part I shall hear of no such proposal and shall resume dismissing you, henceforth!"

"Your highness, allow me a few moments. We have both failed to see the error in our thinking while executing both of our plans to cause a certain someone's downfall… in that we meant harm to the very same individual! We both harbor a great resentment for one such Alice Liddell… am I correct?" Bumby stated.

The Queen's expression softened into something along the lines of intrigue as she sat back in her throne a little. "Go on…"

Bumby smirked, Pitch observing quietly. The reel had been cast. "Now Alice seems to have begun offering her assistance to a nemesis to my newest partner here, and-"

"Who has not yet introduced himself to me… very unbecoming for a subject to disrespect their Queen… I could have your head, you know." She grinned darkly. "A handsome one too…"

Pitch gagged inwardly, clearing his throat to save face. "I apologize… I recognize your… importance, your grace." He decided to play along, appease her for the sake of their efforts as he made a small bow. "I simply did not want to interrupt."

"Ah… there's the politeness I've been awaiting." She smirked.

"I go by many names, but you may call me Pitch." He said.

Bumby cleared his throat, motioning to resume his thought. "Anyhow, Alice has formed her own alliance with Pitch's foe, so when I was sought out, I quickly saw the opportunity for a… as you call it, symbiotic effort… upon our agreement we immediately set off to seek your aid… after all, who better knows Alice than you?"

"Indeed… and my hatred for her grows as my castle powders to dust around me." The Queen replied. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"One thing… destroy Alice, and anyone she allies herself with." Bumby said simply.

"And what do I receive for my part?" The Queen asked.

"Other than the ultimate satisfaction? Why, you get Wonderland of course! All yours to stretch your tentacles and relax in your damp and slimy paradise." Bumby replied.

"Hm…" The Queen pondered. "Wonderland is quite a vast landscape… very well. So long as I see Alice suffer, I believe this will be quite worth the effort." She grinned. "Although, you will probably need me to be a bit more mobile… allow me a moment to detach myself; the rest of my form will resume its normal functions here, while I embark on the journey you both have in store. Forgive me for any indecency I cause during this short process."

The Queen bit her lip as she gripped the arm rests of her throne, the sound of the slithering and churning of tentacles disgusting Pitch almost to the point of illness. The island that was her began to shrink, the floating mass of flesh seeming to go back into herself. Soon, the floating island was only big enough to barely fit her throne, and tentacles stretched out from under her dress, extending towards the floating island that Pitch and Bumby were on. Once a pair of fleshy feet in delicate shoes, red and raw like her hands, set on the ground, her tentacles recoiled back into her dress. She smirked lightly as she glanced from Bumby to Pitch.

"So pleased to have you join us, your highness. After you." Bumby tipped his hat, allowing the Queen to go before him.

She gave a small nod, but not before turning to Pitch, holding out her arm. "Be a dear, Pitch… ? I'm a bit stiff after such a long period of inactivity… I'd like to learn more about your part in this union as well."

Coming within a five yard radius of the creature with a deceivingly human face was not something Pitch was enthusiastic about, let alone having any sort of physical contact. He cleared his throat, remaining composed. "Certainly." He replied, hooking his arm around hers, regretfully.

They began their way out of her dank cavern, planning on at least getting to one of the corridors before traveling out of Wonderland. "So, Pitch, tell me a bit about yourself."

Pitch decided that if he at least focused on speaking on a subject, he may forget a bit of how repulsed he currently was. "Well… I am known from my time as the Boogeyman… I triumphed over the hearts of children during the dark ages… all until the guardians came to rid the world of me. But as long as fear exists, so shall I. If we can destroy Alice and the guardians, we'll all be better off."

"Indeed… but first, tell me more of these guardians… I'm feeling generously receptive today." She said as she glanced over at Pitch.

"Aren't I the lucky one?" Pitch said, forcing a smile. "Well, there are five in total, but let me start from the beginning…"

* * *

Alice rubbed her arms a bit as they stood in the arctic tundra, having been chatting with Jack along the way and learning a bit about the other guardians, their homes, and some of the things they did together.

"You'll see Alice… you'll see that they can bring hope back to these kids once you meet them… well, you've already met Bunnymund." Jack said.

"Must I be reminded of that exhilarating experience?" Alice rolled her eyes playfully.

"Right back at you! Bloody wombat…" Bunnymund muttered the last part to himself. As they approached the workshop, from a shorter distance, Jack sensed something was off. Bunnymund seemed to as well, straightening up a bit and sniffing the cold air. "Somethin' ain't right, mate."

Jack gave a nod. "Come on. Alice, we can go faster by Bunny's holes if you want."

Alice chuckled. "Please, I think I've fallen down a rabbit hole far too many times to count…" She closed her eyes, levitating in the air. Jack and Bunny both stared in awe at her ability. "Well, are you two coming or not?"

Jack blinked. "Y- Yeah…" He replied, the three making their way towards the workshop.

When they approached the building, Jack noticed that the place had fallen into ruins, decrepit and dark.

"What in the bloody hell happened here?" Bunny exclaimed.

"We've got to get inside and find the others!" Jack exclaimed.

Alice became a bit concerned for Jack, following him inside. When they entered, Jack and Bunny's eyes widened. The place was silent as a ghost, the place wrecked, coated with dust and ill aging. There was not a single yeti or elf to be seen, and when he turned, the large globe used to pinpoint all the children of the world was demolished. His and Bunny's expressions became more horrified by the second.

"North? Sandy?" Jack called out, jumping at the sharp echo the space spat back at him.

"Tooth? Oi, somebody!" Bunny called out.

Jack walked around a bit until he reached some of the bookshelves, furrowing a brow when he noticed the dust spread about in particular seemed a bit different. He bent down, and upon feeling its texture, his eyes widened. "Bunnymund! This is… it's sand!"

Bunny hopped over swiftly, his ears twitching a bit as he sniffed it. "What the… no, no Sandy!" He cried. The sand seemed ordinary, dull, no glow or sheen, as if it had been left there for a great age. Bunny noticed something then, hopping over to crouch down, his paws gracing what looked like dried, curled up feathers on the ground. "Tooth… these were… these were her feathers…"

Jack fell to his knees, shaking his head. "This… this can't be real!" He exclaimed.

"Jack!" Alice cried from a level below. He quickly made his way over to her, gasping upon her discovery. "Who is this poor thing?" She asked.

"… North…?" Jack's breath was stuck in his throat, crouching down beside him. Bunny soon joined, wearing the same shocked expression. North looked so weak, old and gnarled, the glow having left his eyes so long ago and the color in his cheeks faded as they had sunk.

"Who did this, North? Tell me who did this…?" Jack whispered, barely able to speak as a lump formed in his throat.

North looked up at Jack weakly. "Who… who are you…?" He asked.

"It's Jack, North, don't you know?" Bunny asked.

For a moment, North's eyes widened. "Bunny… you… you've come back…?"

"'Course, mate! I've only been gone a couple hours!"

"No… impossible… you… you fell… with… Sandy, and…" North cried weakly, shaking his head. "I must be… dreaming…"

"North, focus! You have to tell us what happened, we can help!" Jack exclaimed.

North looked up at Jack a bit more, his gaze meeting his. He saw something within Jack's eyes, a spark of light, followed by everything Jack had experienced. The same light sparked in North's eyes then, making him gasp. "Another… time… fragmented…"

"What? What are you saying?" Jack asked.

"I saw… everything… you come from… another timeline… the true timeline." North spoke weakly. "Something you did… in the past… caused this to happen."

Jack frowned deeply, shaking his head. "No. No, that can't-"

"You must… go back… and prevent this from happening… the children of this world… their minds… hearts… have all become a part of the void…"

"Go back in time and do what? Who did this, North? North? North!" Jack shook his head as his friend crumbled into dust, breathing shakily.

Suddenly, Bunnymund groaned as he held his head, clenching his teeth. "I'm… I'm seeing something!"

"What? Bunny, what are you seeing?" Jack asked.

Alice wandered over to where the moonlight cast a dull glow through a large hole in the roof. She bent down, her fingers sifting through a bit of debris to take a small object in her thumb and index finger; a little wing.

"Mate… I didn't make it either… I'm… I'm seeing everything that happened…" Bunny swallowed thickly. "You never came into the picture, Jack. This place has been destroyed for almost two hundred years…"

"How is that possible? We were just here this-"

"Because YOU went and messed something up in the past, you face ache!" Bunny's voice cracked. "Look at what you've done! All our friends are dead! Nothing will ever be the same!"

"No." Alice said, getting to her feet and approaching them. "You can, and will, save them. And I'm going to help."

"Why? You don't know anything! This is your fault too!" Bunny shouted.

"I do know what it's like to watch my paradise fall straight into hell and all my companions with it!" She shouted back, exhaling sharply. "I may have had several malevolent forces destroy my Wonderland, but I will not stop until yours is restored." She said, taking a snow globe into her hand. "We have to figure out what the conception of this destruction is and prevent it."

As traumatized as Jack and Bunnymund were from all this, they both knew Alice was right. There was still time to stop this from being a future they would all have to face.

"We've got to go back. I'm not going to let my friends suffer like this." Jack said.

"Right!" Bunny replied, heading back up a level. As Alice followed them. She stopped a moment, seeing something. She tilted her head, looking at Bunny before glancing one more time behind her, joining them through the snow globe.

On the floor where Alice had looked was a pair of worn boomerangs amidst clumps of dusty, dull remnants of fur.

* * *

Back in the past, Pitch, along with his new allies, Bumby and the Queen, were already ahead of the game as they stared at the workshop, unharmed at this point, in the distance.

"There's a bit more information that I received from Jack's little fairy friend… a tome hidden within that contains all the guardian's secrets… with that, we could destroy them, and take over this world." Pitch stated.

"Well, we haven't time to waste, let's get on with it." Bumby said as they made their way forward.

Up in the watch tower, when one of the yetis spotted the three malicious forces approaching, he attempted to sound an alarm, but was quickly stopped when a tentacle shot through the air, wrapping around his arm and dragging him out, face to face with the Queen. She lifted her head, grinning darkly as she opened her mouth abnormally wide, the yeti frightened and confused as she was about to devour him.

"Your highness, now is not the time for feasting on snacks." Bumby commented.

The Queen scoffed, tossing the yeti aside as they proceeded on. Inside the workshop, all the guardians were baking cookies for North to celebrate yet another successful Christmas.

"Each year they somehow smell better than the last!" North exclaimed, laughing heartily.

"That's because the girls and I get better at cooking them every year!" Toothiana giggled, her little fairies sticking chocolate chunks into the dough before Sandy would take the tray, floating over to pop it into the oven.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund from the past exclaimed, sucking on one of his paws. He was wearing a large apron.

"Bunny, I told you to wear oven mitts!" Toothiana frowned.

"I can't do a thing in those! Oi, singed my fur…" He muttered.

Toothiana frowned when some of her fairies heard something on the roof, sensing something was amiss. She floated up to the ceiling, thinking she heard something… slithering. When the sound stopped, she looked at the ceiling's surface, then back down at the other guardians.

"What is it, Tooth?" North asked.

"Just… I thought I heard something… something funny…" She answered.

Before any of the guardians could respond, something crashed through the roof, chunks barely missing Toothiana as she flew swiftly to the others. None of them were prepared for this sudden attack, so they each scrambled to gather together in an effort to size up just what it was breaking into the workshop. Bunny grabbed his boomerangs and egg bombs, keeping them handy as they all watched a large mass of tentacles drop in through the now gigantic hole in the roof, scattering splinters and debris everywhere. Accompanying the horrid creature was a ghost; and an unpleasantly familiar foe.

"Pitch!" North's eyes widened with disbelief. "What is the meaning of this?! Who are these-… these accomplices?" He exclaimed.

"North… aren't I allowed to drop in, catch up with old friends?" Pitch laughed at his own pun. "I've made some new ones quite recently, you'll be getting acquainted with them shortly. The more you cooperate… the less contempt you will receive… for if you do cooperate, you won't have to be so familiar with them."

"Cooperate with the tail on my behind, you snake!" Bunnymund shouted. "If you and your friends leave now you may not have sore rear ends! Well… for those who HAVE a rear end…" He made a face at the Queen.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" The Queen asked. "Allow me to teach you all some manners!"

The battle began, Sandy swooping in to use his sand ropes against the Queen's tentacles. Bumby's hands phased into his ooze form, a molten fireball forming and levitating as he began to cast them at the other guardians. North deflected them best as he could with his sword, one going right through Bumby's dephased area.

"Impressive… but allow me to impress you more!" He shouted, his eyes set on Toothiana as he hurled a molten fireball at her. She went to dodge, but part of her wing was hit, the sickening crunching sound of it breaking filling the air before she cascaded down, crying out in pain.

"Tooth!" Bunnymund shouted as he faced off with Pitch. Pitch wielded his dark scythe, swinging it high and low. Bunny hopped and ducked to avoid his attacks, tossing one of his egg bombs only for Pitch to materialize into black sand and dodge it. He used this opportunity to run over to Tooth, badly injured from Bumby's attack.

The Queen shrieked in pain as Sandy used one of his sand ropes to tear one of her tentacles away, infuriating her. She opened her mouth wide, a light from within growing, her rage churning the fire inside of her. At the same time, one of Bumby's molten fireballs knocking the sword from North's hand, and he hissed as his hand was scalded in the process. It seemed like their enemies had overwhelmed the guardian's forces, and the worst was about to ensue, when one of the entrances burst open from below. Pitch whipped his head towards the sound, gritting his teeth.

"I will obtain when we came here for, I won't be long!" Pitch shouted to Bumby and the Queen, fleeing towards the bookshelves where he became black sand, disappearing into them.

"North!" A voice shouted from below, and suddenly, Jack appeared, accompanied by Alice and…

Bunnymund widened his eyes. "Hey, that's me over there! Oi, go help the other guardians fight, mate!"

Alice's eyes widened in horror upon not only seeing her arch nemesis the Queen, but the one who had created all of the pain and suffering in her life…

"Well, well, well… if it isn't little psychotic Alice… come to display your madness for all to see?" Bumby grinned, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Now I am not confined to tormenting you in just your Wonderland, Alice! Your head shall be mounted to display my victory!" The Queen shouted, hissing with her sharp teeth.

"You just don't get along with anyone, do you?" Bunnymund asked.

Alice grit her teeth, her eyes narrowing as something materialized into her hand then. "If you know what's good for you, you will both leave this place now!"

The Queen's blood boiled at that. "You do not command me! I am your Queen!" Her voice deepened as tentacles shot through the air. Jack watched in awe as Alice jumped into action, slicing at the tentacles with excellent precision.

Jack took to action then, moving forward to help North. Bumby moved to finish him, but Jack used bursts of ice to deflect his fireballs. Present Bunnymund speedily made his way to the fallen Tooth at the same time as the past one did. As they saw each other, they tried to skid to a stop, but they knocked heads as they crashed into each other; a sudden glow enveloped them, and Tooth sat up, widening her eyes.

"Bunny? Bunnymund!" She exclaimed.

The glow diminished, and only one remained, holding his head. "Blimey… that was… that was trippy!"

Meanwhile, Pitch darted down the secret corridor behind the book shelf, finally reaching the circular room at the end and rematerializing there. He grinned, approaching the stand holding the book placed upon it, taking it into his hands. He tucked it into his robes before quickly making his way back, reappearing in the main part of the workshop. He surveyed the scene, growling lowly as he saw that they no longer had such an upper hand with Jack and Alice present. If they were going to overpower them, they would need more allies, and quickly. For the time being, Pitch decided that it would be best to take what they had come for and battle another day.

"Well, it's about time you've returned!" The Queen snapped when she glanced at Pitch.

"I've got what we've come for, I think we've more than overstayed our welcome; for now!" Pitch replied to her.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Pitch, crying out as he moved in to attack him, but Pitch smirked as he dodged him easily.

"Fight me! You're going to come here with your band of freaks and hurt my friends? Fight me!" Jack shouted as black sand rematerialized a bit farther away.

"Oh, that will be a pleasure… but I think we have some work to do. The doctor wasn't kidding when he said that Alice was quite a resilient foe…" Pitch said.

Alice glared at Pitch. "I shall have pleasure in ending your existence along with him and that foul beast who calls herself a Queen, then!"

"Time will tell, won't it?" Pitch chuckled, the three making their escape.

Jack moved to take chase after them, but he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Jack. We have to repair what damage they've done first. Believe me… I want to also." Alice said, Jack turning to face her.

Bunnymund approached them, Toothiana in his arms as he gently set her down. "Her right wing is broken."

North stood to his feet, dusting himself off before inspecting Tooth. "We will mend it… it will take some time, but it will heal." He then looked at Jack, blinking. "You are Jack Frost, am I correct? You helped us. We are grateful… and this young lady… who are you?"

"Alice Liddell is my name, sir." She smiled a bit, shaking his hand.

"Bunny… what happened… there were two of you earlier, and then you…" Toothiana tilted her head as she tried to process the scene in her head.

"Wait… where exactly did you come from?" North asked upon hearing this.

"Well, more like when…" Alice replied. "I am from this time, but Jack and the oversized rabbit are not… at least, the one in our company when we arrived. They are from a future time."

North's eyes widened. "How is this possible…?"

Jack took out one of the upgraded snow globes, handing it to North. "You made this… to take me into the past to teach me how to be a better guardian…" Jack sighed. "But… everything-"

"Wait… you are a guardian?" North blinked.

Jack chuckled; it was odd that none of his friends knew him yet. "Yeah… we had a rough start, all of you guys and I… but we're the best of friends… so when I came back to the future, and saw all of you had…" Jack's voice faded, shutting his eyes tight for a moment to push the memory out of his head. "I'm going to do what I have to, to make things right."

North smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have a good heart, Jack. You seem to still have much to learn, but you've already done us all good."

"Done you good? I made this problem!" Jack exclaimed.

"A problem is not simply a result of one triggered variable, but several added together. The fault is not yours, Jack, but you can be part of the solution." North said. He looked around, furrowing a brow. "Wait, where is Sandy?"

Not a moment later, Sandy appeared, floating out of the book shelf, and he seemed distraught. He signaled something to North, and Toothiana gasped.

"Oh no! Our book! Pitch must have taken it during all the fighting!" Toothiana gasped.

The other guardians widened their eyes in horror, North plopping down in a chair.

"With that book, Pitch could really do a number on us, mate…" Bunnymund breathed with shock.

Jack shook his head. "Wait, what book? The one in the secret book shelf place?"

"Yes, that book, Jack…" Tooth replied. "It holds all of our secrets, spells, things essential to us."

"Well, that's lovely…" Alice said, glancing around. "We're going to have to get it back then, I presume?"

"Hm, you think, Sheila?" Bunnymund said, the two shooting a glare at each other.

"Listen to me closely, Jack. Sandy and I will tend to Tooth, and the elves will repair the damage here. You, Bunnymund and Alice must pursue Pitch and those who fight alongside him, and stop them from what they intend to do." North said.

"But… I need to stay here and protect you guys from-"

"You have already done what you needed to do. You have put off the possibility of a dreary future for us, but it won't last long. Not until you bring them down for good!" North exhaled sharply. "I will make more of these snow globes for you to use if necessary… if I was ingenious enough to make them, I will figure it out. Our faith rests in you, Jack Frost."

Jack gave a firm nod, surprising North when he hugged him before he joined Alice and Bunnymund in trying to figure out not just where their foes had gone, but what they planned to do next.

* * *

Back in London, Bumby, the Queen and Pitch met at Houndsditch, the shutdown orphanage just the perfect place for them to take refuge for the time being; and to plot their next move.

"So, if this book is so crucial, why don't we break it open and see what it has to offer us?" Bumby asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Pitch replied, taking out the book and opening it. "We need to find a way to use its contents against them… there must be some kind of secret weapon, or something…"

The Queen's gaze wandered from boredom, her eyes sensing movement. She found its source; a rat that had made its home in the abandoned building. She set her focus on it, grinning hungrily.

"Hm… well, isn't this interesting…" Pitch said to himself. "A guardian for the day of Hallows; marking the end of the days of harvest where the fruits of labor are reaped…" He was distracted by noise coming from where the Queen was, rolling his eyes. "Could you please try not to make such a racket?"

The Queen quickly spun around, a bit of blood on one tentacle and around her mouth, looking around. The rat's tail stuck out from her lips, and with a single slurp, it disappeared into her mouth. She chuckled lightly, smiling bashfully. "Please excuse me… it's been a while since I consumed anything… I was quite famished." She took out a handkerchief, dabbing the fresh blood around her mouth.

Pitch's eye twitched a moment as he used all of his willpower not to gag aloud. He cleared his throat, shaking his head as he resumed reading the book; he secretly wondered how Bumby tolerated her less than decent mannerisms with a perfectly straight face. "As I was saying… the method to create such a guardian is explained on the next page…"

"So you are suggesting to create this… guardian?" Bumby asked. "Aren't we trying to destroy them?" He raised a brow.

"Well, the ones you encountered earlier, yes… but creating this guardian, we can use it against the others!" Pitch exclaimed.

Bumby nodded. "Indeed… however, that one… the young lad, what was his name? He seems to have already become quite attached to Alice's hip. He will pose a great challenge to us. We need to find a being of at least equal, if not greater, power to his."

"Very well… but first, let's see what we must do to produce this guardian." Pitch replied, turning the page, where the directions were presented in poetic form.

* * *

 _Creating the master of Hallow's Day requires these elements three_

 _So that like a candle burst to life he will come to be._

 _First, like candle's wax, a Jack o' Lantern_

 _To place the next two items inside like an urn._

 _Next, like a wick, a fierce soul fragment that never dies,_

 _So that for all time he shall never come to his demise._

 _Finally, a great light from a powerful flame eternal,_

 _Then he shall rise, and become your guardian nocturnal!_

* * *

Pitch pondered upon the words for some time, Bumby and the Queen taking time to think on them as well. "Well… the first ingredient seems pretty simple… obtaining an ordinary pumpkin or gourd… as for the second and third ingredients, we won't have much trouble obtaining them… with these." Pitch held up the snow globes, handing a few to Bumby and to the Queen.

"So, how shall we go about this, then? We each get an ingredient? Making me hungry again…" The Queen said, licking her lips.

"I will heed doctor Bumby's advice, and seek out a being with the power to match Jack in battle." Pitch replied.

"And we shall collect the three ingredients… seems simple enough. Let's hope the results are worth the work." Bumby replied.

Each of the three took one of their snow globes, and in an instant, they were gone, leaving the guardian's book in the dust; apparently, Pitch thought he had gotten all he needed from it.

* * *

Jack, Alice and Bunnymund appeared back in London after using their own snow globes to get there, looking around.

"Do you mind if I check in on the children's sanctuary while we're here? I want to make sure they're doing well." Alice asked.

"We find Pitch first and deal with him, THEN we go back to your sanctuary… if you want to call it that." Bunnymund replied.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Will you two knock it off already?! This is no time to be arguing!" Jack exclaimed.

Alice huffed, glaring at Bunnymund. "Fine. We'll listen to mister hairy britches here. At least one of us is willing to cooperate." She shoved past him, approaching the gate to Houndsditch; they had appeared just outside of the premises. She miraculously still had the key to the gate, opening it and heading up to the front door, unlocking that as well before heading inside. Once in the doorway, her vorpal blade materialized into her hand, her eyes shifting vigilantly for any sign of their foes. Jack and Bunnymund followed her inside, keeping on their toes as well. They took their time, thoroughly searching the place. It was then that Jack discovered something.

"Bunny! I found the book! It's here!" Jack cried.

"Are you joking?" Bunny sped to Jack's location, sprinting into the room to inspect it; indeed, it was the guardian's book. "But why would he just… leave this here…?"

"It may be a trap… stand guard!" Alice called before entering the room.

"No… it was a cover. We were looking for the book, so wherever they went, they left this here so the snow globes would just take us to the book…" Jack said, getting up and beating a fist against the wall in frustration, leaning his right side against it afterwards. "They're trying to buy as much time as they can."

Alice got to her feet, sighing. "Look… maybe… if we look around, there may be another clue they could have left. There must be something."

"Fine. Couldn't hurt, I guess." Jack said with a nod, heading into the rooms.

Alice followed him, looking around. "This place haunts me… to think that this was the place that I almost completely lost the remainder of who I was…" She sighed.

"Don't worry. That won't happen to you again. You've got us to help you." Jack smiled lightly, looking through some cabinets.

"Thank you." Alice replied. "So Jack… I remember you mentioned you had a family once… what were they like?"

Jack smiled sadly. "They were great. From what I can remember, I loved them… especially Emma, my sister." He sighed lightly. "I miss her the most. Protecting her is what made me a guardian."

Alice smiled lightly, before the memory of the night of the fire made her close her eyes painfully. "And failing to protect mine is what made me damned."

Jack frowned lightly, closing the cabinets. "I think if she saw you now, she'd be proud of everything you've fought through."

"I appreciate the sentiment." Alice nodded as she went over to a drawer. She opened it, finding old, dusty files on some of the children who had resided there. She flipped through them aimlessly until she found one in particular that sparked her interest. She tilted her head, taking it out as Jack looked through the closet on the other side of the room. She looked at the picture, realizing it was a picture of Eliza; of course, she knew it wasn't her name, but as she read through the file, she glanced around unsurely.

"Hey… find anything good?" Jack asked as he dug through the closet.

Alice quickly hid the file inside her petticoat, shutting the drawer. "No… nothing."

Bunnymund came in the room then. "I don't think they left anything else, mate."

"Yeah… come on, let's go back to Alice's place, we need to clear our heads and then keep up the search." Jack said.

Alice got to her feet, joining the other two in heading out; she was glad to leave that place, never wishing to go inside it again.

* * *

Pitch arrived in a rather cold location; he wasn't sure of the time period, but he figured it couldn't have been too much farther in the past then from where he came from. When he turned around, that's when he saw it… his eyes widened for a moment when he gazed upon a magnificent structure; its architecture was impeccable, a fortress of solitude. But that wasn't what brought a satisfied grin to Pitch's face.

The entire structure was made completely out of solid ice.

The sound of voices distracted him then, glancing towards the base of the ice castle. He squinted his eyes, hiding behind a tree as he listened closely.

"Anna, your hair, it's… turning white!" A man shouted.

"Oh… wait, does it look bad?" The girl, presumably Anna, asked.

"… no…" The man replied.

"You hesitated there." A small snowman commented, before they headed off, a reindeer also with them. They continued to talk on their way, Pitch watching them curiously.

"Interesting…" Pitch said to himself. It was then that he smelled it… ah, there was a strong scent of fear in the area, and he knew the scent all too well. He followed the scent right up to the glistening castle, raising a brow as he remained cautious. He kept himself hidden as much as he could, slipping in through the doors as black sand, floating along the ascending stairs until he materialized behind a pillar, sneaking a glance at the source of the fear. A young woman paced around, her hair white as snow woven into a braid, wearing a dress of blue silk. Ah… so she was the one who had made such a massive creation of ice.

"Get it together… control it… don't feel, don't feel… don't feel, don't feel!" She held her hands to her head as she muttered to herself.

Pitch closed his eyes, allowing himself to concentrate upon looking into the young woman's mind, to look into her deepest fears. He saw all of her memories, her experiences through life, and he chuckled quietly to himself once he had the full picture. Sharp icicles began to protrude from the wall, her fear thickening in the air. Now was the time. He stepped out from the shadows, her back turned to him as she stood, hugging herself.

"Now why would you want to 'control' something like this?" Pitch asked.

Startled, the young woman gasped, turning to shoot an ice blast upon instinct at the direction of his voice, and Pitch barely dodged it in surprise, his laughter echoing through the castle.

"Who are you? What are you doing here, show yourself immediately!" The young woman shouted.

"Yes… you don't know who I am, but I know all about you…" Pitch's black sand swirled in front of her as she held up her hands, materializing back to himself. "… Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

Elsa furrowed her brow deeply, shaking her head. "H- How do you… know my name…?"

"I know many things about you, Elsa… I know you are deeply troubled, that your heart is plagued by your fear. I know everything about fear… I can sense it, use it, manipulate it… but fret not, I am not here to inflict you with it, but rather to help you to eliminate it." Pitch said, Elsa watching him warily out of the corner of her eyes as he walked around her, slowly, like a lion surrounding its prey.

"Why… what do you… are you even human…?" Elsa whimpered, her mind spinning as to how this was even happening.

"I know you have many questions, Elsa, and I shall answer all. I may have been human once… but humanity has not graced my form for a very long time." Pitch answered. "I will first tell you a bit more about myself. I go by many names… but you may call me Pitch. As for why I am here… a young woman claiming to be your sister desperately sought me out, begging to get through to you; something she has seemed to fail to do. What was her name… Anna?"

Elsa turned to face him upon hearing the name, her eyes widening. "Anna…? Anna… came to you?"

"Oh, yes… she told me she worries greatly for her dearest sister… that she would give, do anything so you could go back home again, to mend your broken family once and for all…" Pitch said, doing his best to use Elsa's emotions against her.

"I… I don't know what I need to do to make her understand… I'm dangerous… I- I hurt her once, I won't do it again! I'm sorry, but I can't go back!" Elsa cried.

"That's your fear talking, Elsa. I know in your heart of hearts that you want to be with her again. I can help you to do that… to liberate you of the fear that chains you here. You believe you are free, but as long as you allow your fear to control you, you will always be its prisoner." Pitch replied.

"Don't you see…? This is the only way I can protect her! Look at this winter I have created… I can't stop it, I've tried…" Elsa closed her eyes.

"Very well… but my offer still stands, Elsa. There will come a time where you cannot hide away any longer… and when that happens, I will be there." Pitch disappeared into the shadows, but simply remained hidden… he would take some time to stick around, knowing eventually Elsa would have to see things his way.

Elsa exhaled shakily, trying to take in what just happened. Of course she wanted to see Anna again, but what if this didn't work? What if she got her hopes up only for them to come crashing down again? She couldn't risk that; no… that wasn't an option. "Don't feel… don't feel…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

The Queen dabbed her lips, having exited a dark alleyway and feasting on the number of rodents that resided there. "Well, that was quite delectable…" She spotted something then, narrowing her eyes. She smiled lightly, seeing a wagon heading down the street, the cart in rear filled with an assortment of gourds. "Ah, how convenient…" She pressed her back against the brick wall of the alley as it passed, one of her tentacles sneaking out to snatch a large pumpkin, quickly retreating it and dropping it into her hands. "Perfect… now we'll just wait for the good doctor to come back, and then I will ignite this flame and see what this spell will bring us." She slithered back down the alleyway, making her way back to Houndsditch.

Jack, Alice and Bunnymund walked by the same alleyway then, soon reaching her place as she unlocked the door. They entered, and Jack was met with the same poor children as he saw earlier; this time however, Bunnymund noticed their condition for the first time.

"What's with these ankle-biters? They have something against Easter or something?" He asked.

"No, they don't even see you. Or Jack. They are mentally incapacitated." Alice responded.

"Incap… pack… what now?" Bunny shook his head.

"That doctor we fought earlier…" Jack started. "He… he did something to them, messed up their heads. They don't know who we are, because it ruined their-"

"Their mind's eye's been blinded." Bunny said, horrified. "How could he do such a thing?"

"Because he's a sadistic monster, that's why." Alice turned to him. "He would have done the same to me if I hadn't overcome him."

For the first time, Bunny actually felt sympathy for Alice, his dislike for her wavering. "I'm sorry Shei-… Alice." He said sincerely.

Alice said nothing to him, going upstairs to go to Eliza's bedroom. "I'll be back down shortly."

After she closed the door upstairs, Bunny looked at Jack. "What'd I say?"

"Well, you have been treating her like garbage since you met her, Bunnymund. She's been through a lot, I've been trying to tell you to cut her some slack."

Upstairs, Alice glanced around, taking out the file out of her coat and going over to a small drawer. She opened it, placed the file of Eliza inside and closed it, locking it and placing the key in her pocket, keeping it hidden and safe. She went over to Eliza, sleeping soundly as she tucked her in a bit better, moving a strand of hair out of her face. The door opened behind her, Jack entering. Alice turned to glance at him for a moment before looking back at Eliza. "We mustn't disturb her… it's rare for her to get quality rest… she's so plagued by nightmares."

"You know… maybe there's some way I can communicate with them, something they can all see." Jack said.

"I wouldn't use any power of yours to communicate with her. I don't mean it as in insult… she is scared to death of ice, and snow. It's a crippling fear she has." Alice replied.

Jack frowned at that, his heart sinking. "Why…?"

"I don't know, Jack. Apparently it stems from some traumatic event from her early childhood." She replied.

Bunnymund walked in then. "We haven't got much time… we need to catch up to Pitch. Your, uh… your nan is resting it off a bit."

"Poor nan… she must be working so hard. When we finish all this I need to resume helping her." Alice replied, standing.

Jack glanced back at Eliza one more time, looking up at the window. He waved his hand, a bit of frost growing on it. When the sun shined through, reflecting through the thin band of frost on the window, it made a small rainbow that fell upon the sleeping girl, making her smile ever so slightly in her slumber. Jack chuckled lightly at this before turning to catch up to Alice and Bunnymund.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes, having been in deep thought when she thought she heard something in the distance. She descended the long, winding stairway of her ice castle, cautiously approaching the door to peek through it. She gasped lightly as she witnessed her snow golem outside, trying to guard her domain from approaching guards; led by Hans, the prince who her sister wanted to marry. She shut the doors, retreating inside towards the base of the stairs.

"How could they have found this place… it's so deep in the mountain pass…" She whispered to herself, hearing the roar of her snow golem outside along with men shouting.

Pitch focused his attention on the current situation, still hiding away. "Well, this could be exciting…" He said to himself.

About a minute later, when Elsa saw two guards running to her castle door, she gathered part of her dress, fearfully beginning to run up the stairs. The two guards burst in, spotting her up the ascending stairway.

"Up there! Come on!" One guard shouted to the other as they pursued her.

"Always running, silly girl… why doesn't she stand her ground and fight…?" Pitch rolled his eyes as he asked himself.

When Elsa reached the second level, having nowhere to run, she turned, backing away slowly.

"We've got her!" One of the guards shouted.

"No, please…" Elsa whimpered, holding her hands out.

One guard held up his crossbow, firing an arrow. Pitch shut his eyes, thinking this was the end of Elsa. He dared to open them again, chuckling in surprise to himself as she gasped, the arrow inches from her face, stopped by a thick sheet of ice.

"That's more like it… now, let's see what you're really capable of…" Pitch whispered.

"Stay away!" Elsa shouted, sending a wave of ice at the guards. They tried to fire at her with their crossbows again, but her bursts of ice kept them on their toes. Pitch noticed that she seemed so scared and confused, some regret in her features.

"Come now, surely she doesn't think protecting herself isn't worth sacrificing a few worthless lives…" Pitch said to himself.

She looked between them, remaining vigilant as they closed in. She was becoming angry now; what had she done for them to storm into her castle in the mountains and try to kill her? They were persistent, but she was not going to die today. When one raised his crossbow, she sent sharp icicles to pin him to the wall, some mere inches from his neck. When the other raised his crossbow, she used a burst of ice to knock the weapon out of his hands, then another to form a sheet of ice to push against him, breaking through the doorway to the balcony and nearly threatening to send him over the edge. Pitch grinned widely in the shadows… he liked what he was seeing; this was just a taste of the power that she could use to fight against Jack. The moment of triumph was interrupted when Hans ran in with the remaining group of guards, holding his arms out to stop them in their tracks while he quickly surveyed the area.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans shouted, but Elsa ignored him. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

This struck a nerve in her, turning to glance at Hans. Her powers wavered with her anger, ceasing her attack as she furrowed her brows, her expression softening.

Pitch hissed in the shadows. "Just when things were getting good…"

The guard pinned against the wall weakly raised his crossbow, aiming it at Elsa. She didn't notice but Hans did, quickly running over to move the guard's arm, the arrow shooting straight up instead of at Elsa. Severing the delicate piece connecting her large ice chandelier to the ceiling, Elsa glanced up in horror, gasping as she scrambled to get out of harm's way as it came crashing down, the ice shattering like a trillion pieces of glass, tripping and falling to the ground harshly. Pitch stared at the scene in awe before glancing over at Hans and the other guards collecting an unconscious Elsa, taking her away.

"Well, Elsa… it seems you do have some potential after all… I will be following you closely… I can assure you that." Pitch whispered as he became black sand, remaining concealed as he followed the group back to the kingdom of Arendelle in the land below.

* * *

Bumby surveyed the area, taking note of the beauty of the nature around him. The grass was lush and green, the trees were tall and mighty, and the sun glowed amongst the fluffy white clouds dotting the bright, blue sky. He took a few moments to listen, trying to detect anyone who may be in the area. He heard something in the distance then, moving to hide behind a large boulder covered in moss as something sped by. Peeking around, he saw a horse galloping, and he had a hard time making out any notable features of the rider, except for one thing;

A headful of hair that was the color of fire.

He flew down the path, observing all the wooden targets along the way with multiple arrows sticking out of them. He hid behind a tree once he saw where the rider took refuge; upon closer inspection, he was surprised to find that the valiant rider was a woman. A young woman at that. He took this time to plan out how he would execute this; she was alone in the woods, and that was a start, but he did not know this area or time period well, far before his own. Before he could ponder any further, the rider noticed that her horse was looking around, alert, seeming to sense something that caused reason for concern. When the horse looked in his direction, getting to his feet and neighing, standing on his hind legs, the rider attempted to calm him unsuccessfully.

"Angus, what on bloody Earth is wrong?" The girl shouted in a deep Scottish accent, groping the air to try to grasp at his reigns.

Bumby raised a brow at that, chuckling to himself. "Well, isn't that an intriguing coincidence… and isn't she a lovely one…? She is indeed a fierce soul… wild and free… all the more satisfying to tame under my control."

"Angus?! Angus, come back!" The girl shouted as the horse ran off, seemingly in fear. She glanced around, knocking an arrow to her bow, keeping watch. It wasn't just some little thing that scared him off, she knew that for sure; whatever it was, she wanted to be prepared… or so she thought she could be. "Alright, who's out there? Show yourself!" She shouted, her eyes darted for any sign of movement. When she saw someone emerge from behind a tree, she whirled around to face the individual, raising her arrow.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty…" Bumby started.

The young woman's eyes widened, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're… you're dead! You're a spirit!"

"Clever girl… you know what you see." Bumby replied.

"You're an odd looking ghost if I ever saw one…" The girl said.

"Yes, my attire may surprise you… it is because I am from a time far ahead of yours. Don't pay any mind to it." Bumby replied. "I've come here to collect something very important… and you can help me to do that. But manners first; my name is Angus Bumby… like your horse. And you are?"

The girl furrowed a brow, still keeping the arrow up. "I am Merida… princess of Clan Dun' Broch."

"Ah… a princess and a warrior… well Merida, you seem to be a very highly recognized person. I was too, in my lifetime… an outstanding citizen, I was named. I did a great service to my community, but a very unstable young woman sent me into my untimely death. I need your help to fulfill something for a ally… and if you do help me… I will make sure you receive your just reward."

Merida tilted her head, a gentle breeze blowing her thick, curly hair. "You want me to help you? What is it you need help with?"

"I need help in creating a weapon that will stop the girl who killed me, from destroying me for good…" Bumby replied, his voice soft and calm as he looked at her mournfully.

Merida was suspicious of this ghost, despite the emotion in his voice, something was off about the whole thing. Despite this, she chose to hear more, lowering her arrow slightly. "So what do ye need me to do, then?"

"Do not be alarmed… but I need a very, very small fragment of your soul." Bumby replied.

Merida instantly regretted her decision, raising the arrow once more as her eyes widened. "A part of my... what is this? Do ye take me for a fool?"

"Now Merida, remember, I would compensate you for your generous-"

"Ye can't have my soul! This is some kind of trick!" Merida shouted, shooting an arrow. It shot right through where Bumby's heart would be, embedding itself into the tree behind him. Her eyes widened in horror as he looked at the arrow, chuckling darkly as he turned to look back at her.

"Oh, poor dear... you made the wrong choice." Bumby said after a few moments, his entire demeanor changing.

He then phased into his ooze form, running at her, and before she could knock another arrow, he shoved her to the ground. He wrestled with her a bit until she punched his face, neglecting to revert to his spirit form. He growled as Merida scrambled to get away, calling out for help. Bumby pursued her, forming a fireball in his hand. He sent them flying at her, but she was quite agile, moving in a zig zag motion to avoid them. Bumby quickly became impatient, but his anger boiled when Merida turned, loosing several arrows, all embedding into his ooze form. He grunted, looking down at himself. He then looked back up at Merida, her confidence of gaining the upper hand wavering as he yanked the arrows out of him. Ooze dripped onto the ground as he moved forward, Merida still aiming an arrow at him, but he took the sharp edge into his hand, tearing the arrow and her bow away from her after some struggle, throwing it aside. One of his hands reverted to spirit form, further approaching Merida as she found, to her horror, that a stone wall prevented her from backing up any further.

"Please, stop this!" She screamed, taking out her sword and swinging at him to no avail; the sword went right through his ghostly form when he reverted.

"You missed your chance, young lady... now you will not even leave with your life intact..." Bumby said lowly.

One of his hands phased, grabbing at the sword, and she grunted as he tried to take it for himself. When she wouldn't let up, he let it go, causing her to fall back. It was then he noticed a dagger on her belt, taking it before she scrambled to start climbing up the wall. He laughed at her pitiful attempt, in his eyes, to get away, extending his ghostly arm through her back, grabbing onto something. Merida gasped as he did this, extracting a small, glowing fragment. She screamed, gasping as she fell to a heap on the ground, crawling around and breathing heavily.

"What… what did you do to me?!" She asked, panic in her voice as it shook.

"I took what I came here for… if you had made a better effort to cooperate, I would have rewarded you… but now the only reward you will receive is the hope that this small part of your soul won't be tainted when I'm through with you…" Bumby absorbed the soul fragment into himself, phasing into his ooze form as he loomed over her. He crouched down, and Merida smacked his hands away as he tried to come near her. "You feisty ones are always the most fun!" He laughed as a vile grin spread across his features, but it faded quickly when he heard voices in the distance. He growled lowly, looking behind him before he glanced back at Merida as she tried to crawl towards her bow and arrow. Bumby took her dagger that he had snatched off of her, pinning her down with one foot before stabbing it into her back. Merida screamed in pain as she felt the sting of her blade once, twice, a dozen times. Bumby glared at her before tossing the dagger to the side, taking a snow globe into his hand and disappearing from the scene.

Merida cried softly, groaning as her hand shakily grasped her bow and arrow, blood trickling into the lush green grass. She heard voices in the distance, but as her vision became spotty, it was her mother and father calling for her, Angus neighing, that was the last to enter her ears when everything went dark. She had not seen that a wisp was gravitating towards her, the blue hue disappearing into her back.

Several moments later, Merida awoke with the start, feeling a prickling on her skin. Wait… she couldn't be awake, could she? She was hurt so badly… she then gasped as she looked at herself, he skin beginning to have a sickly glow. She tried to wipe away at her arms, but the glow grew brighter, she could feel it traveling to her entire body. Her clothes became worn, tattered, and she felt cold, so cold. It was then that she saw her mother and father approaching, led by Angus.

"Merida!" Her mother called. "Merida, answer me, darling!"

"Mom! Mom, someone tried to attack me! You and da' have to get out-" Her breath hitched when her mother walked right through her, turning slowly to see that neither her, nor her father, had seen her.

She shook her head in disbelief, screaming for them. She gasped lightly when she noticed Angus was staring at her, slowly approaching him. When she went to touch him, he jumped on his high legs, neighing frantically. His mother and father tried to console the poor horse, not seeing what he was seeing, what had become of Merida. She cried out for them as they made for home, continuing their search. Tears brimmed her eyes, falling to her knees as she sobbed. She was so confused, how could they not see her? She heard the sound of water then, crawling over to a small river bank and looking into it. When she saw her eyes, black where the whites should be filled with glowing orbs, she began to scream. It was a howling cry that seemed to expand from inside, unceasing as she realized she was something no longer human. Wailing at the presence or looming death, her own, she had become one of the most feared creatures ever told in the fables of her land...

She had become a Banshee, a seer of death.

Merida jumped to her feet, gasping as she discovered she was able to float, though it was not a happy discovery. She swayed as she wept, unable to allow this all to sink in. She then noticed a twinkling light in the grass, stopping to inspect it. She blinked when she saw it was some kind of transparent orb she had never seen before; she had not seen Bumby use it of course, but she figured that whatever it was, he must have dropped it during their fighting. Her hand reached out to touch it, and before she could react, the snow globe burst, taking her to a land and time she never would have had a chance to know before.

* * *

 **Certainly leaving this off on quite a brutal ending; a lot of flip flopping between many characters in this chapter, this will be happening for a bit until the alliances are fully formed. Still, I hope you are all enjoying this so far, and please don't forget to leave a nice review with your thoughts thus far. Stay tuned for updates! :)**


	3. Ingredients That Gather

**Hello everyone; for those of you who have read and favorited, I want to thank you for your support so far. For any others who have and continue or will come to support my writing, thank you. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, readers.**

* * *

Elsa groaned lightly, shifting as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes adjusted as she glanced around, realizing she was in a prison cell. She sat up, letting the blanket covering her slip off as she looked to the one source of light coming from the window. Seeing the wintry landscape outside, she became more alert, attempting to run to the window when she felt something tug her back, grunting as she noticed that her hands were locked into metal coverings attached to chains. She looked down at them, stepping over the chains to lean back, craning her neck to get a better look outside the window; everything was covered in snow, the fjord was completely frozen over, locking any docked ships into place.

"No… what have I done…?" Elsa whispered to herself. A moment later, she heard the prison door opening behind her, gasping lightly as she turned to see who was approaching. Hans entered, holding a lantern. He had a cautious air to him, placing the lantern down as he closed the door. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked with a stern tone.

"I couldn't just let them kill you…" Hans replied, rubbing his arms from the cold, and his breath was visible.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle… get Anna!" Elsa demanded.

"Anna… has not returned…" Hans replied, and dread came over Elsa's face, turning to glance back out the window. "If you would just stop the winter… bring back summer… please…" He pleaded.

Elsa closed her eyes for a few moments, turning back to look at him. "Don't you see…? I can't…" Her voice shook, her brows furrowing deeply. "You have to tell them to let me go!"

Hans sighed lightly, frowning as he nodded. "I will do what I can." He gave her a nod before turning, leaving her in the prison cell alone… or so she thought.

Elsa looked down at her hand coverings, ice beginning to form over them. She breathed a bit heavier, biting her lip as she lingered. Out of the shadows, just behind her, Pitch stepped forth.

"Are you really going to leave your life in his hands when you can simply use your own?" Pitch asked.

Elsa whirled around, gasping fearfully at Pitch's sudden appearance. "H- How did you…" She whispered, her chains jingling as she tried to back away from him, going as far as they allowed. She looked around frantically, unable to even defend herself.

"There is no need to be afraid of me, Elsa. I have no intention of harming you." Pitch said, holding his hands up. "You know… I met someone much like yourself once… so lost, wondering why he was gifted with the powers he-"

"Gifted? You think this is a gift?" Elsa asked him midsentence, holding up her hands inside the metal coverings. "This is a curse! I… I have done nothing but burden my family, hurt my sister, my people!"

"Oh, but it is a gift, Elsa. And once you eliminate your fear, you will see that." Pitch replied.

"How?! I've tried to control it all my life!" Elsa cried.

"You've tried to control your power… but that is not what hinders you, Elsa, it is your fear you must control. You've hidden away in the shadows all your life… I know what that's like. Not having a family to be close to… everyone thinking you're nothing but a monster… I have been where you are Elsa, and to much of an extent I still am. But I am no longer a victim to it as you are. You can stand up to any and all opponents who dare challenge your authority, but first, you must stand up to your fear!" Pitch exclaimed.

Suddenly, Elsa gasped as she heard the swell of men shouting coming closer to her prison cell. "No… no, they're coming for me!" She cried.

"So what will you do? Will you do nothing and allow your life to waste away, or will you fight it! Use your power, Elsa!" Pitch encouraged her. Elsa shut her eyes, gritting her teeth as she whimpered, ice beginning to cover the metal hand coverings and spreading further down the chain. Ice began to cover the floor, crawling up the walls until it reached the ceiling. She opened her eyes, looking all around as the ice spread. Pitch grinned, returning her unsure gaze with one of approval. "That's it, Elsa…"

The men outside pounded on the door just outside. "It won't open, it's frozen shut!" One shouted.

"Break free from your bonds, Elsa. If you want to see your sister again, she awaits in the tundra." Pitch said.

Elsa grunted as the metal coverings broke, clattering to the ground as she rubbed her wrists. She gasped as the guards began to pry the door open from all their force, looking around fearfully.

"There's no way out!" She cried, looking up at Pitch.

"So make one." Pitch smirked, looking to the door being pried open, holding up his hand so black sand swirled from it, darting towards the door, hitting it and forcing the men back on the other side, causing it to shut again. "Go on, Elsa… show me what you can do."

Elsa's eyes widened from this display of power, staring at Pitch for several moments before turning to the back wall, holding up her hands and biting her lip, letting loose as a single icy burst from her hands was enough to blast a huge hole in the wall. She ran towards it, climbing out through the rubble. Pitch watched her as she made her escape, smirking as he chuckled to himself.

As Elsa wandered around the frozen fjord, Pitch observed as Hans discovered her escape, going out himself to confront her. He hid himself as a great storm brewed, wind and snow blowing everywhere.

"Elsa!" Hans called out through the howling wind. "You can't run from this!"

The young woman turned, holding her hands up. "Just… take care of my sister!"

"Your sister?! She returned from the mountain weak, and cold! She said that YOU froze her heart!" Hans shouted.

"No…" Elsa breathed, shaking her head. Pitch watched silently as the scene played out.

"I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white!" Hans added, making Elsa's heart skip a beat. "Your sister is dead! Because of you!"

Elsa swayed, overcome by shock as she exhaled shakily. "No…" She stumbled, falling to her knees, the wind dying down and any airborne snowflakes were suspended in midair.

Pitch watched this with awe; indeed, this young woman had great power. She held her head in one hand, and Pitch's eyes widened when Hans approached her from behind, unsheathing his sword. Now it was his turn for his heart to skip a beat, not even knowing why as Hans was about to strike her. Something flashed in his mind then, he had no idea what it was or why, but he saw a woman with silvery blonde hair falling… falling, glass shimmering like ice all around her, her eyes wide as her hand extended, outstretched. She called out one word, one blurred word, and as quickly as the vision came it went, causing Pitch to shake his head and refocus. He gasped lightly as the young woman he saw in the mountains, presumably Anna, ran in front of Hans, solidifying into ice as he was blasted back, his sword shattering like glass.

Elsa gasped, jumping to her feet. "Anna! Anna… no, please no…" She touched her sister's face, her hands shaking as her lip trembled. She burst into tears, throwing her arms around her sister in an embrace.

Pitch stood, walking across the ice towards Elsa. She looked up at him tearfully, shaking her head. "She's… gone… I-"

"Shh…" Pitch took a step closer. "Only you can see me right now. Do not despair, little one. There is still a chance to help your sister, it isn't too late. But if you don't control your fear… that chance will never come."

Elsa nodded, tears dripping down her face. "I'd do anything… anything to get her back…"

"Then come with me. Aid me in my task and in return, I shall assist you with yours. We both have great obstacles to overcome, Elsa. This is the last time I offer this to you. Join me, or lose Anna forever." Pitch said, extending his hand, holding a snow globe in the other.

There was no way that Elsa could refuse his offer, not now. She had to save her sister at whatever cost; so without hesitation this time, she reached out, grasping his hand in hers. With a swirl of wind and snow, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf gasped as Elsa disappeared from view.

Moments later, before Kristoff could even register that Elsa had vanished, he noticed, by some miracle, Anna beginning to thaw. "Anna?" He smiled, running over to hold her close. Anna caught her breath, hugging him back but she seemed confused.

"Elsa… Elsa…? I… I saw her crying… I felt her hugging me… where is she…?" She glanced around, gasping as the snow and ice began to magically thaw around them.

"I… I have no idea Anna, she… she vanished into thin air! One second she was there and then… she wasn't…" Kristoff exclaimed.

Anna furrowed a brow, swaying a bit as suddenly a boat arose underneath their feet, finding herself on it as it came out of the water. She then heard someone groaning, noticing Kristoff moving to give him a swift beating, but Anna stopped him, smiling at him with reassurance.

"Let me take care of him… and then, we need to find my sister." Anna said, marching over to Hans to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

Bumby came back to Houndsditch, the Queen standing upon his arrival.

"You've retrieved the soul fragment?" She asked.

Bumby gave a firm nod, holding his hand, and the small shred of light arose from it. The Queen grinned, opening up the top of the pumpkin, the insides already carved out. The soul shred floated into it, shimmering inside.

"Let's wait for our friend Pitch to return, and get this started." Bumby stated.

Moments after he said this, they heard another 'whoosh,' he and the Queen turning to see Pitch standing before them. "Ah, you're both here. Good." Pitch said, stepping aside to reveal a very cautious, still grief-stricken Elsa. "May I introduce Queen Elsa of Arendelle, our key to defeating Jack. Elsa, this is Doctor Bumby and the Queen of Hearts."

Elsa cleared her throat, bowing her head for a moment. She was a bit intimidated by these… what were they, anyway? Creatures she never fathomed.

"These are um… friends of yours, Pitch…?" Elsa asked, a bit overwhelmed by everything.

"Yes. Allow me to get you up to speed. As I told you, I am going to help you control your fear, improve your quality of life. In exchange, you will help us in our cause to eliminate our enemies." Pitch said.

"E- Enemies?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, Elsa. Very much like yourself, we all…" He waved his hand back at Bumby and the Queen. "… have been labeled as outcasts, monsters, simply for what we are and what we do. We no longer wish to hide in the shadows, away from those who seek to keep us there. This is why I was so thrilled when your… poor dear sister came to me, seeking my assistance. I knew then exactly what you were enduring. We will help each other overcome this growing threat." Pitch encouraged.

Elsa glanced over as the Queen approached, jumping a bit when her large, raw hands lifted her chin.

"Ah… what a pretty face you have. I hope you have something great to offer, my dear, because your beauty alone won't save you." The Queen said, taking a step back when Pitch emitted a warning hiss at her. "I'm just trying to help her… just look at how frightened she is…" She chuckled lowly.

"That…" Pitch forced a grin to ease his tension towards the Queen. "Is what I'm going to be helping her with… controlling the fear of her powers. She has great potential, and she will achieve the same as us."

Bumby had remained eerily silent throughout the conversation, watching as the Queen glanced at her.

"We can use her as bait… the children will see her as they would a porcelain doll… she is just as fragile too, it seems." The Queen said. "Until I see what she can do, I'm not convinced that she will endure as well as I in battle."

Pitch needed to use all his willpower to not strangle the Queen. What was with her? Was everything a competition? Was she so insecure that she had to make everything about herself? He remained composed, as calm as possible. "Well then… I suppose you'll just have to see her in action then, and form your own judgment."

The Queen smirked. "Indeed, I shall. And I do not care from which land she is from… around here, the only one who is to be deemed a Queen is me." She slithered over to Bumby, placing the pumpkin down on a table.

"Now your highness…" Bumby finally spoke. "We should at least give the girl a chance, should we not? Obviously if her abilities were enough to impress Pitch, then she will prove to be formidable in battle."

The Queen hissed lowly, rolling her eyes. "Very well, doctor. Let's get on with this." She placed both her hands on the table, on either side of the pumpkin.

Elsa had watched the Queen of Hearts warily, already sensing a growing tension from her. She did not seem like someone she wanted to cross; at least without consequences. "What… what is happening?" She asked.

"We are creating a new guardian who will assist us in the battle… once this is completed, and then my counseling for you shall begin." Pitch answered.

"A powerful flame… I shall complete this spell now!" The Queen proclaimed, her gut lurching as she spewed out flames, her sharp, jagged teeth exposed. Pitch inhaled sharply at the display, and Elsa jumped back, her eyes wide at the spectacle. She grinned upon completion, taking a step back as they awaited some astonishing transformation. When none happened, the Queen's confused expression met Bumby's and Pitch's. "Well? Isn't something supposed to happen?"

"It seems that we failed to do something correctly, but what…?" Pitch strode over, glancing inside the pumpkin.

"Perhaps it is the scripture where we read from that is flawed… I did nothing wrong!" The Queen snapped.

"The book is not wrong…" Pitch spoke through his teeth.

Bumby leaned forward, glancing inside. "Well, the soul fragment seems to be intact… but it hasn't garnered a desired reaction… perhaps the problem is the flame that you possess is not strong enough to complete this spell, your highness."

The Queen widened her eyes in anger. "You dare to undermine me?!"

"Not I, your grace, but this." Bumby pointed to the pumpkin and the Queen grit her teeth, her tentacles curling with rage.

"So if my flame isn't powerful enough, are you suggesting another's is? It's unfathomable, inconceivable! It isn't to be bourne!" She shouted.

"If you will just allow me a moment…" Pitch stepped forward, seeking to end this outburst before things escalated. "All you need to do is use this." Pitch held out a snow globe, handing it to the Queen. "This will take you to whomever, or whatever, will produce a flame strong enough to complete the spell. If it brings you to another location, you will know that the book the directions were contained in was not at fault. But if it brings you back here, then you will be proven correct and we will go forth with a new plan." Pitch said.

The Queen raised a brow at the snow globe, glancing back up at Pitch thoughtfully. "Very well. While I conduct this search, however long or short it may be, you can begin house training your new pet." She said scornfully, casting it down and she was gone in a manner of moments.

Pitch growled lowly, turning back to Elsa. "Come. Let us three find a more suitable domain for us to reside. In fact, you can display your powers to us freely by assisting in any areas in need of construction."

Elsa nodded, still a bit shaken by everything that was happening, but she told herself to endure it; Anna was depending on it.

* * *

Merida gasped for air as she felt herself being thrown onto a hard surface; the trip through the snow globe had been mind-spinning, and the landing was rough. She groaned, stumbling a bit as she stood to her feet, glancing all around her. She gasped, her eyes widened as people wearing the same attire as the spirit who had done this to her walked the cobblestone streets, many walking right through her. Her breath hitched.

"No… I… I must be in hell… I want m' family… I want my mom…" She held her head, her emotions swelling up inside her.

Meanwhile, Jack, Alice and Bunnymund were just leaving Alice's place in order to find Pitch.

"Alright, let's use one of these…" Jack took out a snow globe. "Now remember… we have no idea what they're planning. They could have an attack waiting for us, so we have to be on guard."

Alice gave a firm nod, her vorpal blade materializing into her hand. "I have no problem with that."

Just as Jack was about to cast down the snow globe, he stopped mid throw at the sound of a wailing shriek not far away. All three turned towards the sound before looking at each other.

"What do y'reckon that is, mate?" Bunnymund asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like something we should be looking into!" Jack exclaimed, tucking the globe back into his pocket before the three of them made their way towards the sound. Upon nearing it, they noticed the closer they got, the more sudden fog seemed to thicken the area.

"Wait!" Alice started. "What if this is a trap? Pitch could be luring us into what we think is someone in peril!"

"There's only one way to find out!" Bunnymund said as he swiftly hopped from one rooftop to the next, landing down into the thick of the fog. He waved his arms to clear some away, tilting his head when he looked upon the creature curled up in a fetal position, gasping through her sobs. Jack and Alice soon joined him, glancing curiously at one another.

Jack slowly approached the girl, her glowing green hue illuminating the surrounding fog. "Hey… hey, are you okay…?" When he touched the girl, she suddenly jumped to her feet, gasping as she knocked an arrow, pointing it at him. The tip seemed to glow of her essence, evaporating and disappearing into the air. Jack held his hands up as she shrieked at him, glancing at the others threateningly.

"Don't come any closer!" She screamed.

"Look, just… I'm not going to hurt you!" Jack exclaimed as Alice moved to stand by him, her blade drawn.

"Make one move and I'll slice you to bits!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, wait a second!" Jack shouted. "Everyone just calm down!" He slowly placed down his staff, holding his arms up. "Look… I'm not going to attack you. We heard you screaming, we came to see if someone needed help."

"Look at what he did to me… he turned me into one of the most feared creatures of m' land! I found one of his round crystals and it brought me here! Whatever you think you're going to do to me, I won't let you! I'm going to find a way to turn back into a human and protect m' family!" Merida shouted.

"Wait, who is 'he'?" When she mentioned the "round crystal," Jack blinked, looking down at his pocket. "Hang on… this round crystal… did it look like this?" He slowly took out the snow globe.

Merida gasped, her grip on her bow and arrow tightening. "Yes! You must be one of them! I'll make sure I shoot this right through your black heart!"

"N- No, I didn't do whatever it was that happened to you! Listen, just… why don't you tell me your name, exactly who it was that did this… we can help you!" Jack exclaimed.

Merida furrowed her brows, shaking her head. "I- I don't trust you… you just want to take more of m' soul…" Her voice shook.

"I'm not trying to take anything from you… I promise, okay? I'm a guardian, my name is Jack Frost. My friend Bunnymund there, he's a guardian too. We help people, protect them. Just explain to us what happened to you, and we'll try to find who did it and get you back home."

Merida did not want to trust this boy, but he seemed to have far more sincerity in his voice than the ghost man did. Still holding the bow and arrow up, she spoke. "I am Merida… princess of Clan Dun'Broch. I was in the woods with my horse, Angus…" She blinked then. "That was his name… the wicked spirit that made me like this… he said he had the same name as my horse!"

Alice took a step forward then, a spark or realization in her eyes. "Was he wearing a top hat and a suit? Glasses?"

Merida shook her head in confusion. "I don't know what those things are…"

"She has a heavy Scottish accent…" Alice noted. "I have a feeling that she comes from a time before ours. She isn't familiar with our attire." She thought of how to rephrase the question, when Merida continued.

"He was wearing clothes like some of the people walking around here… how is it that you can see me but they can't? This… this large headdress…"

Alice glanced up at that, turning to face Jack. "It had to be Bumby. His first name is Angus, it cannot be just coincidence. But what would he gain from terrorizing this girl?" She breathed.

"How did he turn you into… what was it again?" Bunnymund asked.

"A Banshee…! They are feared in my land, an omen of death!" Merida exclaimed. "He… he said he needed my help, that he needed my soul to… to…" She tried to remember, glancing to the side as she thought. "Wait! It was some weapon! He said he needed to make a weapon…" She exhaled shakily. "I tried to get away, I did everything I could… the last thing I remember before becoming this is feeling pain… he took my dagger, and…" Her voice trailed off.

Jack's eyes widened. "A weapon… no… they're going to launch an attack, but what kind of weapon could they be making? Bunny?" He turned, but Bunnymund shook his head.

"I haven't a clue." He replied.

Jack turned to Merida, who had lowered her bow and arrow a bit. "Merida, the one who hurt you is trying to hurt us, too. We need your help to stop him before he makes this weapon."

Merida looked between the three, exhaling sharply. "Will I… be able to get back to m' family?"

"We'll try our best." Jack offered his hand. "We have other friends who may know a bit more about what's happened to you, and how to get your soul back." Merida hesitated at first, finally placing her arrow back, taking his hand. "We've got to go back and see North. He may know what Pitch and the others are planning on making."

Alice and Bunny each gave a firm nod, and Jack used the snow globe to get them back to North's workshop; Merida needed their help, and she would also help them in their quest, an unexpected but beneficial find.

* * *

The Queen exhaled when she finally arrived at her destination, slowly opening her eyes as she felt a gentle breeze on her face. She looked around, gritting her teeth. "That… how could I be wrong, how can there be another with a stronger flame than mine?" She said to herself, and her question was answered when she heard a sound in the distance. She gasped as she saw through the treetops, a white hot ball of flame soar into the sky, bursting like a super firework as a ring of energy rippled a few dozen yards from the impact. She stared at it in astonishment before pursing her lip. "That is indeed powerful… I must seek out its source!"

Meanwhile, at the destination the Queen was headed, laughter ensued as a large, black creature chirped and emitted a growly laughter as he wrestled his best friend to the ground; a young man with short, brown hair.

"Toothless, knock it off!" The young man laughed. "Come on, all this slobber is going to take forever to dry!"

A young blonde, about the same age as he, laughed as she helped the boy up. "A little dragon slobber won't kill you, Hiccup." She said to him, shoving his shoulder a bit with her own. "I'm gonna go to the river to catch some fish with Stormfly. You coming?" She asked.

"I'll catch up with you… I want to enjoy the nice breeze up here for a little longer with Toothless." Hiccup replied, wincing and rubbing at his shoulder. "Can you not hit me so hard?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hiccup… if you're going to be a good chief, you need to at least know how to take a good beating now and then."

"You seem to be enjoying this more than me…" Hiccup sighed. "You know, I'm not all mighty and brass like my dad was…" Hiccup puffed his chest for a moment.

"No, because you don't even try…" She poked his stomach.

"Come on Astrid, can't you just be… I dunno…" Hiccup groaned.

"Hiccup, how can you expect to protect this village like your dad did if you can't even handle me? How about this. You leave all the fighting up to me when we're married. You can be the diplomat." Astrid raised a brow conceitedly.

"Wha- hey, who's the one who trained all these dragons in the first place and defeated our enemies? All me, thank you very much." Hiccup replied. "It took quite a bit of effort to get you on board in the beginning."

"True…" Astrid smirked playfully. "But say there WERE no dragons. You and me. You know you'd lose."

"Well I don't think I'd want to beat up a girl, first of all." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure… THAT'S the reason why." Astrid laughed.

"Uh, what are you implying?" Hiccup furrowed a brow at her warily.

"Nothing." Astrid giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Look Hiccup, at least you're good at boosting everyone's morale… that and your dragon training skills will make up for your…" She patted his arm. "… lack of might and brass, as you said earlier. But it's why I love you. You're as daring as a goofball can get. It's admirable." As she walked over to Stormfly and hopped onto his back, Hiccup exhaled, irritated by her words. "Don't be out too long, chief. And don't be such a baby, you know I'm just joking!" She shouted as Stormfly took off.

Toothless whined lightly, gently nudging at Hiccup's shoulder and smiling at him. He could sense Hiccup's frustration, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup sighed. "You know, in a way you're pretty much like a chief, too. We both have a big responsibility." Toothless answered by giving a nod, closing his eyes and sitting up straighter, puffing out his chest. Hiccup laughed a bit at this. "I think you've got the stature down pat."

The Queen stealthily climbed and crawled up the side of the cliff, water crashing against the rocks at the base of it below. She cursed under her breath as part of her dress hem tore, her crown bobbling on her head. "Curse this horrid, jagged landscape… I ought to cover it in my flesh as it should be… moist and soft, yes…" As she climbed the rocks, she pondered how she would carry out this task. "I must execute this just right… failure of success is not an option… now… they seem like the heroic type… and heroic types are always willing to help those in dire need… yes… lure them in like little vermin, then crush them in my clenched jaws…"

Back on the cliff, Hiccup seemed to have something on his mind. He groaned lightly, letting himself fall back so he could stare at the clouds as they rolled by. "Man… Astrid is right… how would I be able to defend Berk if I can't put up a good fight without you?"

Hiccup heard something then, sitting up and glancing behind him at the same time as Toothless. The dragon perked up his ears, sniffing the air as he got to his feet, growling at something in the distance.

"Hang on, let me go see what it is…" Hiccup said, striding towards the left end of the cliff, further back, and closer to mainland. When he approached the brightly colored dress lightly fluttering in the wind, he noticed it was a person; what strange clothes she wore… where did she even come from, he thought? "Hey…" He bent down on one knee to take a closer look. It appeared to be a young girl, or at least, her face was extremely youthful, with short, dark hair that fell into a bob. Hiccup could not see her hands, as they were tucked underneath her, and her tentacles were carefully concealed under her dress as well. "Hey, are you okay…?" When she didn't reply, he slowly reached out a hand towards her porcelain colored face. Just when he was inches from it, she inhaled sharply, popping her eyes open. This made Hiccup jump back in surprise, catching his breath as he held his heart.

The woman looked up at him, her eyes a swirl of red and green. "Who… are you…?" She asked. There seemed to be something off about her voice; it was like two speaking at once, others whispering in babbles and murmurs.

"I- I… I'm Hiccup… who are… you…?" He asked. Toothless trotted up to them, still growling lowly. "Alright Toothless, calm down… she may need our help."

"Y- Yes… help… I do need… what is that… magnificent creature…?" She asked.

"This is Toothless, he's my dragon." Hiccup replied. "How did you get here?"

"Ah… a dragon… you know, I had a companion like that once… my dear, dear Jabberwocky… such a wonderfully hideous creature, he was… but he was destroyed… by the same girl who tried to do the same to me… oh, you would know my pain… I bet you couldn't imagine the sorrow of living a life without your faithful companion, as he even now stands by your side…" The Queen spoke somberly.

"I… I'm sorry… is that how you ended up here? What land are you from…?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh…" The Queen groaned. "I am weak… please, it's a… strain on my voice to speak clearly… if you would but inch a bit closer, it would be a great assistance…"

Toothless growled, grunting at Hiccup with an air of suspicion. Hiccup turned to look at him. "Look bud, I know she seems a bit… different… but I'm not just going to abandon someone who needs help…" He turned back, gulping a bit as he leaned forward a bit, tilting his head so she could speak into his ear. She chuckled lightly, lifting her head ever so slightly to whisper.

"I will tell you of my land…" She whispered. "It is a land of desolation… a land that only I reign, and all fall at my feet in submissive worship. I am their Queen, and they all love me in despair. They suffer and die at my command… they squelch within my halls of humid, wriggling flesh as it spreads like a venomous disease…"

Hiccup gasped, leaning back to look at the Queen with a stunned expression, only to panic when one of her hands rose to grab him, her mouth opening abnormally wide, exposing her sharp teeth as her tentacles began to emerge from under her dress. "Toothless!" Hiccup screamed, and the dragon pounced into action. However, the Queen laughed as she slammed one of her tentacles into Toothless' side, making him roll over a couple times before shaking his head, getting back to his feet as he prepared himself to attack again.

"Not a step closer, or I break his handsome little neck!" The Queen growled, one of her tentacles holding Hiccup in the air like bait. "Ah… like a naïve little fish lured into the clutches of the angler, so eager to come upon its little light… going right into the embrace of death…"

Toothless stood his ground, growling threateningly at the Queen but glancing at Hiccup worriedly.

"What… what do you want…?" Hiccup strained to say.

"Give me your dragon's flame… and I shall be merciful and allow both of you to live… if you refuse… I shall take it forcefully and you shall die by what method I choose for you. Your dragon shall mourn for its master as I mourn still for my Jabberwocky…"

"Toothless… go… warn the others… you have to save yourse-" Hiccup was cut off when the Queen's tentacle wrapped tighter around his throat, strangling him. Toothless cried out in anguish, his eyes widening with fear for his friend, helpless to stop it.

"Your time is running out, dear boy… and with it, your life as well…" The Queen said, taking out the pumpkin with the soul fragment still shimmering inside it. "This is your last chance, allow me to take his flame, or I will squeeze the life from you!"

Toothless whined, hopping around on his feet anxiously. His gaze met Hiccups as she temporarily loosened her grip enough to allow him to breathe, gasping for air. "Toothless, I… I can't just let her-" He was cut off by the dragon whining again, giving him a nod. Hiccup shut his eyes tightly, giving a nod, as best as he could in his position.

"What a good boy… see how everything works out when others cooperate with me?" She threw her head back in laughter, using one hand to hold the pumpkin, and then the other to grasp the stem, opening up the pre-cut lid. When she did so, the soul fragment's glow pulsed for a moment, before the air began to be sucked into it. Toothless tried to anchor himself, but the power from the spell brought him closer, the force of the winds picking up as the Queen grinned wickedly. Toothless' typical violet glow began to appear from within his clenched teeth, groaning as he shut his eyes tight. He finally gave in, his mouth being forced open from the wind's power as a stream of white hot violent shot out of his mouth and into the pumpkin, crying out in pain. His wings rippled violently from the winds, like a huge vacuum sucking everything in. Finally, the winds stopped when the Queen placed the lid back on, her tentacle tossing Hiccup aside.

Despite the rough landing, Hiccup scrambled to his feet as he saw Toothless swaying, nearly passing out. "NO! Toothless, come on!" He swiftly hopped onto his back. "Come on bud, we can't let her get away!"

The Queen grinned, holding the pumpkin to her chest as she dove off the cliff, taking a snow globe and casting it, the portal opening up in midair as she entered it. Toothless shook his head, trying to focus as his vision blurred, taking a dive off the cliff as well in pursuit of the Queen. Hiccup's eyes widened upon seeing the portal, and Toothless cried out in surprise as they entered it, disappearing from Berk without a trace.

* * *

Merida blinked as she arrived with the group just outside North's workshop, her eyes widening as she gazed at its splendor. "What… what is that?" She asked.

"This is where my friend North lives, he's one of the guardians I told you about on the way here. Come on, let's head inside." Jack said.

"Oi, I will NEVER get used to these frigid temperatures!" Bunnymund said as he rubbed his arms, hopping inside as quickly as possible.

North turned at the sound of the group entering, smiling lightly. "Welcome back, my friends! What news do you bring? Have you thwarted Pitch?"

"Not exactly… but we do have some new information that may prove valuable… we just need your help in determining what it might mean." Alice answered.

"What have you learned?" North asked curiously.

"I think I should let her tell you…" Alice said, stepping aside to reveal Merida. She was distracted, looking all around the workshop, totally fascinated. She shook her head when Alice gently nudged her, turning to face North.

"Young lady, what might your name be?" North was a bit unsettled by her appearance, but if she was a friend and not a foe, he would accept her.

"I am Merida… Jack Frost… that lad there…" She pointed at Jack. "… he told me you could help me change back into a human."

Jack stepped forward. "One of Pitch's allies… the doctor… apparently used one of your snow globes to get to Merida… he took a piece of her soul and left her to die, and she turned into… into a-"

"A Banshee…" Toothiana spoke for the first time, Sandy helping her forward. "A Banshee is… something between a spirit type and a fairy… oh, but humans are terrified of them. They are the bringers and messengers of death, so they are usually avoided by people. How they are created is… it's a terrible thing to go through… so tragic. Whomever it was that turned her into one must have killed her."

Merida stepped back, her brows furrowing as she shook her head. "Killed? So I-… I'm dead?! I'll never see m' family, or-"

"Hush now, Merida." North said, trying to comfort the girl as she emitted a loud wail, and everyone covered their ears.

"Oh, that's the other thing with them…!" Tooth shouted over the screaming. "They tend to be quite loud!"

Merida's screaming finally calmed, sobbing into her hands. Bunny went over to her, feeling sorry for the poor girl. "Hey, Sheila. You're a strong warrior. No one can bring someone down like you so easily. We'll figure something out and get you back home to your clan."

The girl glanced up at Bunny, her eyes burning into his for a moment. But his gentle smile brought one to her own features, a small one as she wiped away her tears.

"She told us that Bumby claimed a part of her soul in order to create some kind of weapon. She doesn't know any other details, but Jack thought that you may know of what our enemies are planning from that bit of information; an educated guess at the very least." Alice said.

Jack stepped forward, placing the sacred book into North's hands. "We found this… Pitch and the others used this as a cover to elude us. It seems they got what they needed from it already."

North furrowed his brows in deep thought as he opened the book, flipping through the pages to see if he could match the information given to him with something. When he stopped on one page, realization hitting him, he gasped lightly as he slammed the book closed. "No… it cannot be…" He breathed.

"What? What can't be? North?" Jack spoke, taking a step closer to him.

"Many ages ago, there was once an ally of ours... if you could call him that… who used to terrorize the children of Earth at the end of each harvest season. They were traumatized; he was almost as bad, if not worse, than Pitch! Despite him doing this one day of the year, we were forced to deal with him properly… we were able to destroy him, but the instructions of how to recreate him are in this book!" North exclaimed.

Sandy crossed his arms at North's words, showing dislike for this mysterious individual; describing him by trying to make a scary face, holding his hands up in a pretend fashion and stomping around on the air, as if to intimidate a monster.

"His name was Wick. The day he would terrify young children, he called it Hallows Day…" Toothiana commented.

"Hey, how come you guys know all this stuff and I don't?" Bunnymund asked.

"Because we actually read, you silly." She giggled.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes playfully at that. "How's the wing holding up there, Tooth?"

"Oh, still healing, but much better, thanks." She smiled lightly.

Jack smiled, him and Bunnymund talking to her and Sandy, Merida going over towards them curiously. Alice glanced back at them for a moment before approaching North.

"North, is it?" She asked, and he gave a nod, smiling lightly. "Just… what exactly are we dealing with here? With this… new creation?"

"Well… from what I know of Wick… he is as unpredictable as he is dangerous. He induces fright in children, but in a different way than Pitch does." North responded.

Alice nodded a bit. "What else is needed to create him?"

"Well… once a soul shard is collected; a powerful flame must ignite it. No man made flame can sustain it." He replied.

Alice widened her eyes then. "The Queen…" She breathed. "Her flame is quite powerful, as I recall…"

North placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It is late. You must regain your energy and have full focus. You may continue your search in the morning. It is important that you face our foes at full capacity."

Alice glanced up at North. "You know not of the foulness and corruption that my enemies harbor. This is simply not your war anymore; the burden also falls onto my shoulders. That vile creature who calls himself a doctor is the murderer of my family… and worse. I cannot rest until they are destroyed."

North frowned lightly. "I do remember you, Alice. You were very young when your mind's eye was blinded… but it was opened again. I still do not understand how you still have it, how you were able to see again."

"Because I rid myself of that which afflicted me. And I must do the same for this world before they do the same to others." Alice replied.

"After a short rest now, young lady. Though it is critical that we stop this threat as soon as possible… I can see that you are all weary. You have all protected us, and so this shall be your sanctuary." North said.

"I have no sanctuary. For wherever I go, my memories always follow. They always haunt me… you all have something to fight for, I lack that. My family is lost forever because I was powerless at the time to thwart my enemies." She sighed then. "I apologize… I carry a heavy weight on my shoulders. I appreciate your sentiment. I know you mean well."

North watched as Alice joined the others, all of them speaking and getting to know each other, sharing a bit of lightheartedness for the first time since this whole ordeal began. Night soon fell, and they were all accommodated for to stay until morning where their journey would continue. Merida agreed to assist them however she could.

"If we can get that soul fragment of yours back… then there is still a chance for you to become a human again. Because the doctor took it out of you before… you know…" Toothiana frowned lightly. "… that part of your soul wasn't present…"

Merida smiled hopefully. "I'll be able to see m' mom and da again? My brothers?"

Toothiana smiled lightly, nodding. "Yes. You've been through a lot today, so make yourself comfortable."

North glanced around, going over to Sandy when no one was around. "Sandy… I need you to keep an eye on Alice. I am afraid that she may sneak off by herself in the night… if she tries to leave, knock her out."

Sandy nodded, pounding his fist into his other hand.

North rolled his eyes. "Your sand…?"

Sandy blinked before nodding in understanding, gesturing a goodnight to North before going to his resting area.

Jack slowly closed his eyes, curling up under his bed sheets. As he fell into slumber, he began to hear a familiar voice in his dreams.

"Jack? Jack!" The voice cried from a distance.

"Emma!" Jack called back in his dream, looking around, but all he could see was darkness. "Emma, where are you?"

"Jack..." The voice was not shouting as much now, speaking barely above a whisper. "I'm scared..."

Jack looked down, ice spreading and cracking under his feet. He noticed a single crack spreading farther away from the others; as he followed it, he could hear Emma's frightened whimpers echoing. "Emma, tell me where you are! I won't let anything hurt you!" Jack gasped lightly as he heard the low rumble of dark chuckling, sprinting faster. He then saw a pair of glowing eyes in the distance, glaring angrily. "Leave her alone, Pitch!" The eyes then disappeared in a whisk of shadows, leaving Jack searching again. "Where is she, Pitch? Where is-"

"-my sister!" A voice shouted. Jack exhaled as he slowly turned, seeing Alice was parallel to him as she shouted. He gasped when a monstrous form of Bumby loomed over both of them, stumbling and nearly losing his balance as he stared in horror. She did not seem to acknowledge his presence.

"They are dead..." The monster spoke, his voice distorted. "And you should be too..."

"You misbegotten abomination... murderer! You blood sucking parasite! The damage you've done to children... the abuse!" Alice screamed.

"You're lost... and where your body is, your mind will follow... perhaps... it is already there..." The distorted voice deepened, and Jack gasped when the ice caved underneath him, falling into an endless abyss. From the top of the hole, he could hear Emma crying out for him, her voice fading.

As Jack fell, light erupted from underneath him, flames growing up towards him as he fell. Just as he was about to reach them, he gasped awake from the nightmare, holding his chest as he sat up straight. He gripped the top of the mattress to help him up, turning his head to jump a bit in surprise, falling over again when Alice standing on the other side of the bed startled him.

"Well, someone is quite jumpy…" Alice commented, walking over to where Jack was, holding out her hand to help him up.

"Thanks…" He said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed as he held his head in his hands.

"You were dreaming of her again, weren't you? Your sister…" Alice stated.

Jack sighed, nodding lightly as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't understand… I protected her from falling into the ice… why am I having these nightmares…?"

Alice wore a serious expression, observing Jack as she stood in front of him. The moonlight from the window illuminated one side of her body, while the other was consumed by the darkness of the room. "Just because you sacrificed yourself to eliminate one evil does not mean that she is invulnerable to another." Alice said. "Not to be pessimistic… but your dreams may be telling you something. Dreams can be like riddles… the answer can be hidden in plain sight, you just have to decipher it."

Jack nodded in understanding, finally lifting his head to look at her. "Did I wake you?"

"Not at all. I haven't slept a wink. Who could with so much on their mind? Well, more than the usual for me, that is. We can't stay here, Jack. There are things we need to do." Alice said.

"North really wants us to stay here, and I don't feel like arguing with him-"

"He does not understand the malevolence of my enemies and the destructive effects that will come from our failure to stop them. The more time we spend here, the more time they have to prepare. We haven't another minute to waste. Go fetch Merida, I shall fetch Bunnymund. I'll ask North for forgiveness if we have the chance, but tonight we'll have to take a rain check." She turned, walking out of the room as she headed for Bunnymund's resting area. She called his name quietly a few times, garnering no response. She rolled her eyes, reaching over with her thumb and index finger to pluck a hair from his eyebrow. His hands smacked against his face in reaction, hissing from the sting as he was jostled awake.

"Oi! Alice?! What the bloody hell woman?" Bunnymund exclaimed, and Alice quickly shushed him.

"Are you barking mad?" She hissed in a whisper. "You'll awaken the dead by being so noisy!"

"I'm beggin' your pardon, but I take offense to that." Merida said, crossing her arms as she floated into the room, Jack following just behind her.

Alice rolled her eyes at Merida before turning her attentions back to Bunnymund. "We need to go. If this new guardian our enemies are creating is as dangerous as North made it out to be, then we need to stop them, now."

"The only thing I'm doing, is going back to sleep and pretending THIS…" He pointed to the hair Alice was holding. "… did not happen."

Alice narrowed her eyes, grabbing at Bunny's chest hair and yanking him up. "Our foes are NOT resting. And because that is the case, neither should we. Now, if you are the great 'guardian' you say you are, you will heave your tail end out of this bed and do what must be done. Understand?"

"Okay, you know what? Who do you think you are, coming in here, telling ME what to do? You think you can parade yourself around here because you're all tough!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"I don't 'parade' myself. I simply do what needs to be done; I just don't stand around and wait for imminent peril to meet us at our doorstep." Alice replied.

"What do you care about all this, huh? Got some grudge against those nutcases, so what? What you're in this for, has nothing to do with what WE'RE in this for. We are in this, Jack and I, to protect the children of the Earth, what we do is something you just don't understand!" Bunnymund shouted.

"Guys…" Jack whined.

"Oh, I don't understand about playing hide and go seek and coloring eggs? Oh my, what a toil your life is." Alice said sarcastically, turning to head out of the room.

Bunnymund fumed then. "That is it! I don't care what you've been through, you do NOT insult what I do!"

"Then stop making excuses! If you have something important to fight for, as you say, then get up and fight for it!" Alice responded.

"At least I have something to fight for! You don't have anything, you don't have friends, you don't even have a family!" Bunnymund snapped, but instantly regretted what he said the moment he saw Alice's stone hard expression twist into one of pain, trembling lightly.

"What the hell, Bunny?" Jack exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how-"

"No." Alice said, inhaling sharply and furrowing her brows angrily as she stood a bit straighter. "The rabbit is right. I have always carried my burdens alone, and I won't act to change that now."

"Alice, come- Alice!" Jack shouted as Alice stormed past them, stopping only to blink in awe as Alice burst into a cluster of blue butterflies, soaring through the air to exit the workshop. He saw her rematerialize into herself on the roof, floating down before running off through the snow.

"Why did you say those things to her?" Merida glanced at Bunnymund, furrowing a brow. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of team?"

"We WERE." Jack said angrily, glaring at Bunnymund. "Anything happens to her, it's on you." He said before floating up to go after her, Merida glancing back at Bunnymund before following Jack.

* * *

Hiccup groaned, blinking his eyes a bit as he felt the light pitter patter of raindrops against his face. He felt a light nudging at his side, glancing over to see Toothless, who whined at him lightly.

"Ugh… Toothless…? What happened…?" Hiccup groaned as he sat up, brushing the hair out his face before carefully getting to his feet. He glanced around, furrowing his brow as he took in the new, unfamiliar landscape. He stood on a cobblestone road; dim lamp stands barely illuminating the area, small shops and housing complexes lining the streets, a few tunnels or bridges seen every now and then. "Where are we…?" He gasped when he thought he heard footsteps, looking around quickly before spotting an alleyway. "Come on, bud… we have no idea what's around here."

As Hiccup ushered Toothless into the alleyway, who trotted with his ears pinned back, a cluster of blue butterflies appeared not far from where he had been standing. Alice materialized from them, her eyes closed for a moment as she exhaled sharply. She opened her eyes, glancing around a bit. When she spotted no one around, she began to cry lightly. Wiping tears from her eyes a few moments later, she stood a bit straighter, striding down the dimly lit street. Thunder roared in the distance as she walked, passing an alleyway. Her footsteps slowed to a stop, and Hiccup watched tensely with Toothless as they saw the girl stand still at the end of the dark alley. Alice did not turn to look down it straight on right away; all she knew was that she had spotted a pair of large, inhuman eyes at its very end, the dim street lamps barely making a reflection, but she had caught it nonetheless. Toothless growled lowly in the shadows, Hiccup quietly shushing him. Alice turned her head slightly, her dampening hair fluttering in her face a bit as she glanced down the dark alley. She slowly turned to face them as her vorpal blade appeared in her hand, narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever you are… show yourself now. I know you're there. And if you think I'm some damsel in distress, you're gravely mistaken." Alice called out.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless in the shadows, standing up from his crouching position slowly. "We're not going to attack unless you're going to try to hurt us again."

Alice tilted her head; the voice sounded normal enough… but she kept her guard up nonetheless. "Again? Do I know you? You don't sound familiar. Show yourself." Hiccup walked into the dim light, and Alice was a bit surprised to see that this was just an average looking young man. "Who are you? And what creature accompanies you?"

"My name is Hiccup. I… don't exactly know where I am, but… we're after someone who tried to hurt us… they made some kind of… some kind of opening, in the air, and we came here when Toothless and I flew into it."

"Toothless… is that the name of your creature?" Alice asked.

"Yeah… and he's a dragon, by the way." Hiccup corrected.

Alice grimaced. "I'm not particularly fond of things that breathe fire. Those I have encountered have not made the most pleasant of experiences."

"I guess you're in luck then… whoever it was that attacked us in the first place… she did something to him. She took his flame from him… she said she needed his flame for… something." Hiccup said.

Alice's eyes widened for a moment then. "Flame… what did this fiend look like?"

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Well, she… wore this large… outfit. She seemed just… she was weird at first, but then… I don't think she's human. She was like some sort of squid… she had sharp teeth, and she-"

"No…" Alice breathed, glancing up at Hiccup. "I'm afraid you've run into a very old but persistent enemy of mine… I'm sorry to say… Hiccup… but you've fallen into the middle of a rather large mess. She plans to use your dragon's flame along with her equally as despicable contemporaries in creating a weapon to cause havoc."

"Look, uh… sorry, I didn't get your name." Hiccup started.

"Alice Liddell is my name." She replied.

"Right, uh… Alice. I need to get back home… you see, I'm the chief of Berk, and they all need me to-"

"And I'm a world renowned starlet. We all have things we need to get back to or accomplish but that must be put on hold until this threat is alleviated." Alice replied.

Before she could say anymore, she heard her name being called, thunder roaring once more as she turned to see Jack, Merida and Bunnymund heading in her direction.

"Uh…" Hiccup pointed from Alice to the group approaching, staring oddly at Bunnymund and Merida. "Explanation, please?"

"Excuse me." Alice said, pointing at Toothless who was emerging from the alleyway, growling lowly at the others. "I don't think you're one to talk from bewilderment." She then walked up to Jack, sighing lightly. "Why did you follow me?"

"Alice, I'm not going to let you go out here by yourself!" Jack glanced over at Toothless then, raising a brow and nodding his head towards the black scaled dragon. "Who's this?"

"Our newest victim of the Queen's tyranny. It seems that my intuition rules the day along with her; she has stolen the flame from this creature, presumably to-"

"- make the guardian…!" Jack groaned, cursing under his breath. "Did you see any sign of her?"

"Toothless and I chased her here, the… Queen? She was more like some giant… deadly… creepy… squid or something, hardly a queen…" Hiccup replied. "But I didn't see her after we came here; it was a bit of a rough landing."

They all introduced themselves, Alice avoiding even looking at Bunnymund.

"Look Alice, I know you want to go after Pitch and the others, I do too. But we need to at least make a plan first, okay? If we just go in without a plan we'll be in big trouble." Jack said.

Alice looked over at him. "Well, at least you're willing to compromise… I suppose we should remove Hiccup and his dragon from the streets, dawn should be arriving in a few short hours and I doubt the people of London will appreciate Toothless wandering aimlessly around here… or they'll at least think they've gone madder than I."

"Well, I appreciate that, er, Alice… and while we're taking a nice little stroll, how about you talk to me about how in the name of Odin I am seeing a walking, talking rabbit taller than ME and uh… whatever she is." He said, pointing at Merida.

"M' name is Merida!" She shouted at Hiccup, making him wince. "And for your information, I am a first born princess and very experienced in archery! I've been turned into a Banshee, at least you've still got your warm blood!" She frowned.

"Banshee…? That's what my family and friends on Berk used to call dragons… you just look like a… ghost or something." Hiccup replied. "Mind telling me what the difference is?"

As the others talked a bit, Jack walked alongside Alice, who he noticed was staying quiet. "Hey… are you okay?" He asked.

Alice looked over at him, sighing. "I'm never okay, Jack."

* * *

 **Yes, we finally have brought the HTTYD aspect of this story into play! You will all be seeing Hiccup and his friends throughout the story from this point on. If you're wondering what Wick looks like (warning, spoilers) you can check out the full sized picture I drew of him myself (there is a snippet of him in the poster I made myself used for the cover picture of this fanfiction)on Dixie Darlin's tumblr account. If you would, please check that out, as well as photos I edited for this fanfiction using images off of google. A better resolution of the poster cover image, as well as a couple others, are on there as well. Please don't forget to leave a review, it really does mean a lot to know people have something good to say about my work. Thank you again and stay tuned for upcoming chapters. :)**


	4. Troubled Tensions Boiling

**Good evening, readers. Last time we left off, Hiccup and Toothless had just joined the team, not having many other options at their disposal. How will all these different characters fit together? Read on and discover; but be warned, the pieces of this puzzle will start out a bit rough around the edges.**

* * *

Pitch and Elsa stood beside one another, looking at the work they had done. They had built their own domain underneath the foundation of Houndsditch, remaining concealed from their enemies for the time being until they could prepare to launch a decent attack. Elsa's walls of ice formed an inner casing of the dark space, a protective barrier in case intruders attempted to worm their way in. Pitch nodded in approval of what he witnessed Elsa do, floating up to a small area to sit.

"Well, as far as architectural skill, you've got that down pat." Pitch chuckled darkly. "Now we need to see how you fare against enemies. Building pretty things won't deter those who oppose you, both now and when you return to your place of rule in Arendelle."

Elsa nodded. "I know. But Pitch, I have no idea what I'm up against here." She stated. "I don't even know how to fight."

"That is what I am here for, of course. I will describe your enemies to you, and I shall instruct you. Believe me, they will never see you coming." Pitch answered.

"And when they do? What happens when they do know about me?" Elsa asked.

Pitch sighed, tsking her. "Elsa, your first lesson you will learn is to stop doubting yourself. The guardians have defeated me in the past, but does that make me doubt my ability to overcome them? Of course not. You too, have the ability to overcome your enemies. Just remember… your sister's life is in the balance…" Pitch said, whisking his hand as black sand formed into the image of Anna. "Now, you will either destroy your enemies, or they will destroy her." He said, his fist crushing the sand into dust, making Elsa's eyes widen fearfully.

"No… I have to save Anna. Failing to do so is not an option." Elsa said.

"Absolutely correct." Pitch concurred. "But you have to get this notion out of your head that you cannot do something. And if others say you cannot, do not fall victim to their words… but rather, rise above it and prove them wrong!"

Elsa inhaled deeply, straightening her spine as she nodded. "I'll do whatever I have to do to save her."

"Just keep saying that to yourself… just keep saying it, for it is your motivation." Pitch said, glancing up when he heard a whoosh sound. When he saw the Queen approaching them, he took a step forward, clearing his throat. "So, your highness… any news of success?"

The Queen scoffed in response. "You may rejoice for today, Pitch… it seems you and the doctor's words held truth. However, you may thank me graciously later for my excellent hunting skills." She glanced around at the ice formations and structures. "Ah… is this not the work of the cold girl?"

"She does have a name, your grace…" Bumby approached, having been wandering about in deep thought until this point. "A rather pretty one too, to match such a pretty face."

Elsa stood, clearing her throat. Bumby made her a bit uncomfortable, rightly so. "Thank you." She replied politely, and the Queen growled lowly in response.

"Enough stalling! Let's get on with it!" She hissed, placing the pumpkin down and stepping back.

Pitch gritted his teeth silently; the Queen's vanity and envy were getting on his nerves almost quicker than her own temper. He reached over, his hand grasping the stem of the pumpkin. He gave a quick glance at everyone, nodding once before removing it. A great light burst from inside, the pumpkin shaking and cracking a bit as vines began to sprout from inside, extending, twisting and forming limbs as their charred forms glowed with intensity. A pair of legs, a torso rising from where the stem had been, a shape becoming clear before the vines began to retract a bit, the body fully intact. The pumpkin grew in size slightly to remain around the creature's waist, and the creature extended a hand, which was like fingers of branch and vine, opening it as a harvesting scythe materialized in it. All watched in awe as the light finally dimmed. Upon completion, this guardian that had grown from the pumpkin, retained a scarecrow like appearance; his eyes and mouth were hollow inside, dark, wearing a wizard styled hat on his head, a loose shirt and pants with boots, the pumpkin remaining snug around his waist, his legs having broken two holes in the bottom to protrude from. His straw hair hung loosely down to his neck, which like his face had the texture of leather. He glanced around him, looking at his scythe and his hands, grinning.

"Wick, is it?" Pitch was the first to speak. "Welcome. Do you need a few more moments to adjust?"

Elsa stepped back, petrified at such sorcery. "What… what is this being that has come to life before my eyes?"

"Haven't you been listening, child?" The Queen spoke. "He is going to assist us in our conquest!"

"You see Elsa, Wick here was once a free being… however, because he was different from the guardians, they did not like what he was, his appearance, they destroyed him. We have simply resurrected him." Pitch said. "Come now, Elsa… your first test of overcoming your fear is to challenge them. Do not run away from them, but face them head on. Meet our newest friend… no need to be shy."

Elsa bit her lip as Wick giggled to himself, still getting used to being in his body again after being dormant for so long. He turned when Elsa approached slowly, hugging her hands to her chest as she stared at him cautiously. "Hello… Wick." She said softly. "My name is… I- I am Elsa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Wick tilted his head, as if processing her words. "Elsa… do you like tricks… or treats…?" His voice was like a whispering howl; there was a level of hollowness to it, an echo, almost childlike.

Elsa glanced around, looking up at Wick's hollow spaces for eyes, not sure how to respond. "I like… treats…" She said when Pitch gave her a nod.

At this, Wick grinned a bit more, holding his hands out. From within them, an assortment of sweets appeared, and he ushered her to take one. Elsa took a piece of chocolate curiously, examining it for a moment before popping it into her mouth. Wick tilted his head, his smile a bit lopsided now as she smiled a bit.

"Was it… good?" Wick asked.

"Yes… thank you." Elsa still felt a bit awkward, but thought the gesture was pleasant.

"Well, if this is all this 'guardian' can do, then it seems we've done all this work for nothing." Bumby said finally.

"Trust me, his potential is all for the taking. However, I have taken on the task of counseling Elsa, so I think… the Queen should take on Wick." Pitch said.

The Queen blinked, looking over at Pitch. "You wish to place this burden upon me, then?" She snapped.

"Oh, but you are the most experienced with fire, are you not? No other would be fit enough for this challenge." Pitch responded.

The Queen took his bait, pursing her lip a moment before grinning. "How polite of you to remember that." She said. "Very well, I shall take this being under my wing. He shall be unstoppable!"

"And what am I to do, enjoy the shows while I sip on champagne?" Bumby asked.

"You are an expert of psychological methods, are you not?" Pitch asked.

"Why, of course… I could take children tormented by traumatic events and make them forget everything in a manner of months… they would become the equivalent of living ragdolls." Bumby responded. "What of it?"

"Perhaps you can employ your time devising a method to allow children… to see our new guardian as someone better to be believed in than those others." Pitch grinned. "You are the expert, after all."

"That, I am." Bumby smirked. "Very well. I'll take my leave, then." He gave a firm nod, floating over to a quiet part of their dwelling.

Elsa glanced at the three curiously as they discussed their plans, jumping a bit when she felt a light hand on her shoulder, glancing back to see Pitch. "Come, Elsa. Let us begin, shall we?"

* * *

Alice sighed as she hugged her knees, not bothering to try to sleep from having frustration added to her anxiety. Jack lingered in the doorway a bit, clearing his throat. "You should try to get some sleep, Alice."

"Don't worry about me. You need the rest yourself." She replied.

Jack exhaled, walking over to sit beside her. "I know what's bothering you, Alice. And… I'm gonna talk to him in the morning-"

"What that oversized hairball said is the least of my problems." Alice said, cutting him off. "It only reminded me of the real reason why I should be out there. My inaction has cost so many lives around me in the past… both in my Wonderland AND in the real world. I am sick of standing around allowing everyone and everything that matters to me slip through my fingers like dirt."

"Alice... you were just a little girl. What could you do?" Jack asked. "You can't keep blaming yourself."

"I could have done SOMETHING, Jack…" Alice replied, standing to pace the room a bit. "I could have screamed, I could have run to mother and father, or… or I could have stopped him from going into Lizzie's room… called for help… but I didn't. I stayed in my bed with my quilt pulled up to my face and shook like a leaf in fall!" She shook her head, exhaling deeply. "And then all those children… he twisted every one of their minds, I witnessed it and I did nothing to stop it. All these years later and I'm still just a little girl hiding under a blanket from monsters."

Jack got up, going over to her. "Alice, what happened to your family, those children… it doesn't have anything to do with anything you did or didn't… you're not like those monsters."

"Oh… no, you're right about that. I'm worse… because I could have saved them all." Alice whispered.

Outside the room, Bunnymund flickered his ear as he eavesdropped. He still felt bad about what he said, and he didn't feel any better from having but a taste of Alice's story; a life of damnation. He wanted to apologize, but was afraid that the hurt from the sting of his words may still be a bit too raw to make any sincere gesture mean anything. He turned to go back to his resting area, when he stopped short upon nearly walking right into Merida, floating and raising a brow.

"Curiosity turned the rabbit into stew, hm?" She said, crossing her arms. "If you're feeling that badly, why don't you just say you're sorry?"

Bunnymund sighed, glancing back a moment before replying. "She's only going to try to skin me now, mate. I ain't gonna mess with her, what with that blade and all. She's full of fire, that one."

"You did say some nasty things, earlier. You told me yesterday I was a strong warrior… that I am, but it takes one to know one. If you're really meaning what you say, you'll forget your doubt." Merida replied.

Bunnymund smiled lightly at that, and Merida squeaked when he ruffled her hair, making a face at him and giggling. "Maybe I'll have more of my warrior strength in the morning. Thanks, Sheila."

Merida tilted her head. "It's… Merida."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "None of you lot know anything about Australians, do you?"

* * *

North crossed his arms, pacing back and forth for a few moments before stopping, turning to face the group standing in a line, side by side. He seemed quite cross, exhaling sharply. Jack, Alice, Bunnymund, Merida, Hiccup, and even Toothless, in that order, faced North, with Sandy and Toothiana floating behind him. He was silent for a bit before speaking.

"First, I would like to address you, Sandy." North said, turning around to face the glowing guardian, who in response pointed at himself before holding his arms out with a confused expression. "I told you to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't try to sneak off." Sandy threw his arms up, pointing at himself, before making a gesture to communicate that he had been sleeping, a comical irony; well, except North was not laughing this time. He rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning to face the others once more. "It is a good thing that you all ran into someone who needed our help instead of our enemies unprepared!"

Toothless had been eyeing one of the elves walking by with cookies, his head following the small creature's movements until Hiccup elbowed him lightly, snapping him out of it and the dragon stood up straight, at attention.

"I thought it was you that said that this so called 'guardian' that you believe our foes are creating must be stopped at all costs?" Alice said, and Jack glanced down awkwardly at her challenging North; he was surprised to see tension leaving North's shoulders as he nodded.

"Yes… I believe it is partially my fault I made you all act in haste. But what Jack said just before I called this meeting is right; and I should have said it first… we need a plan. If we are not prepared, they will destroy us." North said.

It was Alice's turn to throw her arms up, sighing with frustration as she shook her head. "So you expect us to just stay here and twiddle our thumbs all day?"

"Well, I suppose it could do us some good to stay here and help each other train a bit-" Bunnymund had tried to initiate conversation with Alice, but one threatening glare from her silenced him. She glanced around, surprising Jack a bit when she took him by his shoulders, moving him to where she had been standing, and she went around him so that Jack now stood between Alice and Bunnymund. Jack groaned, rubbing his temples for a bit.

"Okay. One thing we can ALL work on while we're staying here is actually acting like a TEAM. We've got all this… arguing and fighting, and we're supposed to be fighting together?" Jack said.

"And I have absolutely NO clue what in Odin's name is going on around here, so if someone can just sit me down and explain who… and maybe WHAT all of you are, that would be fantastic. And maybe how to help my dragon, because a dragon without flame is pretty much like rain without water… oh, and how to get me back home… I'm kind of the chief of my village; they kind of need me to, um…" Hiccup noticed everyone looking at him as he talked, feeling a bit on the spot as he cleared his throat. "… I'll just stop talking."

"No no, it's okay!" Toothiana smiled, her wing now completely healed. She fluttered over to Toothless, who watched her curiously. Her small hands gently lifted his lip to get a good look at his teeth, Toothless glancing at Hiccup with a confused expression. "Wow! One of these would be worth at least… ten thousand quarters! They're so big and shiny!"

"Uh, you may not want to do that… he IS a dragon, you know…" Hiccup said.

"Oh it's okay, I'm the Tooth fairy! Ooh, let me see yours!" She beamed.

"Wait, how about you no- ah!" Hiccup exclaimed as she lifted Hiccup's lip, examining him. "Hm… you've got a few missing there… someone needs to tone down on the dangerous activity!"

"Well, being a Viking isn't so much dangerous as it is an occupational hazard…" Hiccup said as he rubbed his cheek, glancing over at Merida when he noticed she was laughing at the scene.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense." Alice said, standing up. "Hiccup… " She started, before stopping, shaking her head, glancing at him. "Is that really your name? If you're trying to be funny I'd like this joke to be cut short."

Hiccup raised a brow, he and Toothless exchanging confused glances. "Uh, yeah, that is what my mother and father named me."

"Oh, and what are your friends named, spit, snot and slobber?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Uh, close… my buddy is named Snotlout, his dad is Spitelout, and my dad's friend and my mentor is named Gobber, not exactly slobber but-"

"Oh, enough!" Alice snapped. "This is not the time for jokes! This is not the time to be having quaint little conversations and becoming best friends! There are evil forces out there currently plotting our downfall!"

"Hey, what's got your kilt in a ruffle?" Merida shouted, floating over. "Y'think we don't already know that? We might as well get along if we're going to be working together!"

"I did not ask for this. You think I enjoy being here with you lot? I had more help from my deranged companions who speak in riddles and nonsensical babble than from all of you! If anything, I am being hindered!" Alice shouted.

"So don't let the gate hit you in the rear, lass." Merida narrowed her eyes, which began to glow as she angered. Hiccup cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Alice…" Jack approached her and Merida, wanting to break up this feud as quickly as possible.

"Y'know, Bunnymund's right. You just don't get along with anyone. No wonder you like Jack, you're colder than he is!" Merida shouted.

"You don't know anything about me!" Alice shouted back, and a new weapon materialized into her hands; her hobby horse, which was a large horse head with a long handle to hold, and functioned like something along the lines of a war hammer. "Maybe I get along with him because he's the only one who cares to understand my plight!"

"Oh, wee lamb… do y'plan to hurt me with that?" Merida took out her bow and arrow, ghostly like her.

"Guys, come on, stop fighting…!" Toothiana frowned.

"Sandy, if this gets out of control, you must knock them out. With your SAND." North exclaimed.

Merida loosed an arrow, and Alice quickly switched to her umbrella, opening it up and deflecting the arrow so it ricocheted back at Merida. She gasped, disappearing and reappearing a few feet away to dodge it, and the arrow missed Hiccup by inches. Upon seeing this, Toothless' pupils shrunk, roaring as he charged up to Alice, growling threateningly as he stared her down.

"Oi! That's enough Sheila, just calm down, walk-… er, float it off!" Bunnymund exclaimed to Merida. She glared at Alice, floating over to Hiccup and yanking her arrow out of the post, placing it back on her person and watching the back of Toothless as he tried to corner Alice.

"Toothless, bud, it's okay!" Hiccup shouted. "Toothless, down boy!"

Alice stared darkly at Toothless as she held onto her hobby horse, her eyes narrowing when she suddenly felt the wall at her back, unable to move any farther. She gripped her weapon tighter, ignoring Hiccup as he ran over to try to keep the dragon at bay. She then noticed Sandy out of the corner of her eyes about to toss some of his sleeping sand at her. She deflected it with her umbrella and it hit Toothiana instead, who drifted down to the ground gently, fast asleep. This stirred Toothless however, whipping his tail around and sent Alice flying across the room.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, running around to stand in front of the dragon before he could pounce after Alice. "That's enough!"

Jack helped Alice up, who groaned as she felt something wet against her head. She furrowed a brow, seeing blood on her fingertips. She glanced up, her vision blurry as the sight of Toothless in the background began to warp, and she began to hear an unpleasantly familiar voice.

 _"You selfish, misbegotten and unnatural child! You smelled the smoke, but you were in dream land taking tea with your friends… you couldn't be bothered… your room was protected and spared while your family roasted in an inferno of incredible horror!"_

The voice of the Jabberwocky seemed to echo around the room, and while her vision continued to distort into the sight of him and his lair, fire blazing and swirling around her, the entire room stopped when she screamed on the top of her lungs, screaming incoherent sentences and pleas as she experienced a mental breakdown. Jack gasped, catching her as she finally passed out.

"We've got to get her help!" Jack shouted, carrying her to the nearest bedroom to lay her down. Hiccup grabbed a towel that had been lying around, wrapping it around her head.

"I'm sorry… Toothless is pretty protective, I tried to stop him but it's hard to when he's that angry…" Hiccup said.

Merida floated in the doorway warily, her anger waning as she actually began to feel sorry for Alice… was this a taste of the torment she and Bunnymund had heard Alice describe the night before with Jack? Bunnymund had never witnessed this side of Alice since he had met her; she always seemed so headstrong, determined, sound, but he saw that she retained a part of her that was far from that. She was a survivor, but still unstable, still so haunted by her past.

Jack stood to his feet, the tips of his fingers bloody from helping care for Alice. He exhaled deeply, turning to face the others as they had watched in shocked silence. "This…" He motioned to Alice. "… is what these new enemies Pitch has joined do to children. Alice barely managed to survive it, but it's done so much damage." Sandy helped Toothiana up, who was just waking from his sand that had accidentally hit her. "This is why we are all here, and what we all need to prevent. They're going to do much worse. And whether you're here because they've taken something from you, or have yet to take everything you have or everything you are, stand for… we're all here, and we all have a responsibility to every single child out there." Jack stood up a bit straighter. "So if we're all in this, we all have to work together. It doesn't matter who you are, what you are, where you come from. We all have something we have to do. We may not exactly be a family, or friends, but we can become that. But we at least have to be something that can fight as one."

Merida floated forward a bit, glancing at Alice before looking at Jack. "In my clan… we all vowed to stand together and protect each other. Back in m' homeland, we had one enemy, his name was Mor'Du. M' da told me as a girl, that we weren't just a clan that joined together in harmony and celebration, but in times of danger and war as well. He said clans fight and brawl and have their disagreements, but the strongest clans always settled those differences in the end. He told me that the clans that always remained the most loyal and true were more than just clans and families… they were a kinship. A kinship is a family not by blood or lineage, but by faith and trust."

Jack gave a nod, smiling. "I like that. Kinship."

"Well, if you're going to be in it Sheila, so will I." Bunnymund said, taking a step forward. "We've got some ankle biters to save."

Hiccup glanced at Bunnymund, still a bit bewildered by him, but he knew he had as much of a stake in this as the others. "I'm the chief of my clan back at home… so I know how important it is for us to work together." He stepped forward. "Whatever Toothless and I can do to help, we'll do our best."

Sandy gently elbowed North, motioning towards the group and smiling. He blinked when he heard Alice stirring, tugging at his collar nervously.

Jack turned back to her, helping her to sit up and keep the towel adjusted around her head. "Alice, you okay?"

Alice hissed lightly at the pain of her head, blinking her eyes open to look around, furrowing a brow. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Look, Alice… we're all here for a reason. We all have something to offer in this fight, but not if we keep fighting each other. We need you, your knowledge. You've suffered more than any of us here. You're stronger than any of us, but we can lift you up when you fall back into those dark places." Jack said, and Alice glanced around the room once more before looking at him.

"I surely must be dreaming… last time I recall everyone was out for my head." She replied.

"Well, we're trying a different approach." Hiccup said. "Toothless, do you have something to say?" He said, looking at the dragon and raising a brow.

Toothless groaned lightly, trotting over to Alice, plopping down next to the bed and bowing his head, looking up at her sheepishly and grunting lightly, as if to apologize.

Alice leaned back a bit to look at the dragon, pursing her lip thoughtfully. Everyone watched anxiously, but relaxed when she smirked weakly, drawing a soft chuckle from her lips. "I suppose you aren't much like the Jabberwocky after all. He was quite hideous, and crass."

Toothless tilted his head, his lips pulling back to do his signature smile. Everyone giggled lightly at that, the tension dissipating quickly from the room. North took a step forward, nodding proudly as a smile graced his features.

"So you have found your kinship then. A great founding indeed! This, what you have here, is more important than even the greatest power. I have faith that all of you will conquer our enemies. Now you can learn to fight together and become the greatest guardians the world has ever seen!" North exclaimed happily.

"Um… someone does still need to tell me exactly what… who… whatever it is we're fighting here." Hiccup interjected.

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get you on the same page, Hiccup." Jack pat his shoulder. "We'll get everyone on the same page. When Alice is feeling better, I'd actually like her to help me." Alice perked up at that, looking at Jack as her expression softened. "That is, if you want to." He glanced back at her.

"Yes…" Alice gave a nod. "You'll get nowhere without my help, of course." She smirked playfully.

As Jack, Hiccup, Toothless and the other guardians left the room, Jack wanting Alice to recover a little bit more before joining them, Merida floated over, crouching down a bit.

"Sorry about earlier, Alice." She started. "I jus' don't like seeing others get pushed around."

Alice gave a nod. "I suppose I was a bit harsh; darkness weighs heavy on the heart. I have far too much of it for my own good, and with Bumby and the Queen out in the world to make it their breeding ground for destruction, it's pushed me that much closer to the edge."

Merida nodded. "If y'need anything, give a shout." She smiled lightly before floating out of the room to join the others.

Bunnymund had been hovering in the doorway, glancing in at Alice as she sat in bed, staring aimlessly out the window after Merida left. He took in a deep breath, slowly entering the room, clearing his throat to get her attention. She glanced over at him, staring at him warily. Alice said nothing; she could tell there was a different air about him since they had last quarreled directly. She wanted to hear what he wanted to say first, waiting ever patiently for him to begin speaking. Yes, she was still cross with him, but the boiling anger has diminished to a low simmer from then to now; much had occurred between then.

"Hey, Alice…" Bunnymund started. "Feeling… better?"

Oh, he was going to play nice first, ease himself into it. Hopping around the issue, she inwardly smiled at her own pun. "Yes, very much thank you." She replied simply, but said nothing else. She was only going to answer his questions and nothing more; he'd have to do all the hard work himself.

"That's good…" He replied, shifting his weight to his other foot as he scratched behind one of his ears. "Look, I… I know I said some nasty stuff to you the other night… I was pretty tired and crabby, and- I mean, it ain't an excuse, not saying that… but I was just being a stupid bloke and, uh… I wanted to say sorry. I mean, if you're still mad and all… well, mad as in angry, not uh… the other, kind of mad… I-"

"Stop." Alice said, trying to hold in a chuckle of how uneasy he was becoming. It was quite amusing, really. "Not because I'm not fond of what I've heard, but because you're stumbling over your words now, so before they fall flat on their face, I'll leave you where you stand, and accept your apology."

Bunnymund blinked a moment before sighing with relief, smiling lightly. "Thanks." He glanced back, rubbing his arm. "So, uh… you up to going out there?"

"I think my head has suffered enough trauma to know how to handle itself." She threw off the covers, holding the towel to her head as she swung her legs to the side to get out of bed.

"Oi, that's gonna get annoying after a while." Bunnymund went over, taking some fabric North kept around his workshop and tore off a thick piece, going over to wrap it around her head as gently as possible. She stared up at him as he did this, grinning lightly.

"Well, who knew that a talking rabbit without gentlemanly attire like the ones I know could turn out to be more so than they?" She chuckled, thanking him before attempting to stand up, but the blood loss immediately made her dizzy when she tried, and Bunny held onto her arm to prevent her from falling.

"Come on Sheila, you're not getting anywhere on your own in this state." He said, hooking his arm around hers as he helped her out of the room. She stared up at him, impressed with how much he was trying. Bless his soul, she thought. If he could turn himself around, what other miracles could she fathom to come true?

* * *

The Queen made her way to a higher part of the dwelling towards a plateau, Wick following close behind, though not as poised as she… if poised is what you would call a tentacle ridden being like she.

"Now that it has been explained to you why you have been resurrected, let it be seen that you are able to live up to the new purpose that has been assigned to you." The Queen said, reaching the plateau and walking across it, turning to face Wick with an air of pompousness. "Summon your weapon, now."

Wick grinned widely, his scythe materializing into his hands. The vines that encompassed the staff were thick and sturdy, making it a choice weapon to equip oneself with. "When do I get to kill the guardians?" He asked eagerly.

"Not now, that's for certain. You must prove yourself first." The Queen responded, extending her hand, opening her palm upwards to summon several of her card guards.

Wick gripped his scythe, narrowing his eyes as the card guards lunged forward for an attack with their spears. Wick floated forward, he wasn't very quick on his actual feet, slicing his scythe through the air. He managed to decapitate one of the guards, the Queen chuckling darkly at this as she licked her lips. When he swung it through the air, the blade went into one of the guard's holes where their card shape was, Wick spinning them around and sending the guard flying into the others, before bringing his scythe down, stabbing them all at once. He turned back, giggling lightly at the Queen.

"I did good?" He asked hopefully.

"You accomplished your first task; it's hardly the first step to becoming 'good.' Let's see how much you are able to tolerate and then I shall make a judgment." The Queen replied. She raised her hand again, conjuring more card guards than before, as well as one of her armored guards. She observed as Wick went again against them, but found himself having some difficulty; when he would swing his scythe or come down upon an enemy, those behind him overwhelmed him. "Playing croquet with your weapon is not going to be enough! Do something else!" She shouted at him.

Wick frowned, backing up from the remaining guards and the armored guard. "But, I don't really remember what else I can do yet, it's still coming back to me…"

"Then figure it out faster, you twit!" The Queen hissed.

Wick glanced around worriedly, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment as he tried to remember. His eyes popped open when something sparked in his mind, crying out as he pointed his scythe at one of the guards, blasting fire at him and taking him down with one shot. He did this to the others, but when faced with the armored guard, who came down upon him with his own staff, roaring as Wick tried to block it, skidding back a couple inches as he tried to hold up its weight. The armored guard was relentless, pushing Wick down to his knees. "Why… won't it stop…?" Wick grunted.

"Because you are weak!" The Queen screamed, her tentacle shooting out to lift the armored guard, snapping its neck and tossing it aside like a ragdoll. "Do you think you even have a slight chance of holding up in battle if you cannot even overcome these simpletons? You'd best find a more useful employment for yourself or I shall cast you from whence you came!" She roared. "Now get out of my sight!"

Wick whimpered, grabbing his scythe and floating off the plateau, upset with himself that he already disappointed the only 'family' he seemed to ever have.

Elsa glanced from side to side, Pitch's nightmares closing in. She seemed to be faring better than her team mate, blasting ice at them as they galloped forward. She began to move back as others closed in, freezing several as she did so.

"Do not retreat from your enemies, Elsa… face them head on, advance upon them." Pitch stood behind his equine minions, slowly pacing back and forth as he observed his pupil. He was luckily far more patient and his critiques more useful in fostering actual productivity.

Elsa glanced up at him for a moment before refocusing on the nightmares, their glowing eyes burning into hers. She shot another blast of ice at one, but missed, and as it charged towards her, she barely dodged it when she swiped her hand, the sudden jagged wall of spikes allowing it to barely miss her.

"Don't be clumsy, focus! Concentrate! Fill yourself with knowing you will overcome them! There is nothing to fear unless you make something to fear!" Pitch called out.

Elsa grunted, thrusting her hands out and blasting away several more nightmares; however, by the time she realized one had crept up behind her, she was halfway turned when it collided into her. Elsa gasped, her breath shaky as her eyes widened, trembling before falling to her knees.

 _"Oh no… Anna! Mama, Papa!"_

Elsa whimpered as she held her head. "No, make it stop…" She whispered.

"Only you can do that, Elsa, and until you master your power, your enemies will master you!" Pitch approached her, taking her arm and pulling her up to her feet. "And I don't mean just the enemies we are to face… I mean your fear. That is your greatest hindrance."

Elsa inhaled deeply, catching her breath as she regained her balance. "I- I'm sorry… I'm trying, I'm not used to using my powers like this."

"Well you had better learn a bit quicker. Time is of the essence; if you want to save your sister, you will become proficient sooner rather than later." Pitch took a step back. "Think on what you must do, I'm going to take a stroll." He said, turning to walk away.

Elsa stared at Pitch a moment as he walked away, before looking down at her hands, closing her eyes for a moment. "… no." She glanced up, noticing Pitch has stopped, not yet turning around. He glanced to the side, intrigued of what she had to say. "Again." She stood a bit straighter. "You're right. If I'm to learn, I have to keep practicing. So let's try again."

Pitch smirked, impressed by the girl's boldness. Maybe she was a quicker learner than he thought. He turned, taking a few steps towards her. "Your determination is admirable. Maybe you aren't as weak and helpless as you seem. However, you've had quite a long day. Retain that ambition for tomorrow, and then you may resume your progression."

Elsa nodded, sighing lightly as Pitch left her to herself. As she ascended towards the higher parts of the dwelling, she heard the sound of someone crying, tilting her head curiously as she turned a corner. Her expression softened as she witnessed Wick curled up, smoke coming from his eyes like vapor. Was this his way of crying, she thought? She found it interesting, but still seemed sympathetic. The creature had just been reborn and he was already miserable. She took a step closer, trying to be quiet, but quickly retreated a bit when he heard her, turning to look at her. She noticed that he seemed to feel instant relief upon seeing her, a smile slowly inching across his face as he got to his feet, floating a bit closer and extending his hands, only chocolates appearing in them this time.

"Your favorite." He said quietly, holding them out.

Elsa cautiously took one, glancing up at him unsurely before biting into it. "Thank you." She said before finishing the piece. "But… how do you know that… chocolate is my favorite?"

"You picked that one first, the first time." He said, urging her to take another piece. She forced a smile, taking another.

"It's something I enjoyed with my sister as children." She smiled sadly, walking past him to look out through a crack in the underground cavern covered by her ice; she was able to look out because of its transparency, the moonlight shining in upon them.

"Sister…?" Wick tilted his head. "What's… a sister?"

Elsa turned at the question, a bit surprised for it. She twiddled her fingers together, trying to put together an answer in her head. "Well… a sister is… a sister is someone who is a part of a family. When two girls live in the same family, they are sisters." Elsa started, taking a step closer and exhaling audibly. "I have one sister. Her name is Anna, and I love her very much. She is why I am here… you see, I… hurt her very badly. I have not been a good sister to her. I love her, but… I haven't done well in showing it."

Wick took a few moments to try to understand what Elsa was telling him, his expression lighting up. "Can… we be sisters?"

Elsa surprisingly laughed a bit at that after a few moments; it was as if she was speaking to a child, and she found it heartening. "Well, you would be a brother. A boy within a family is a brother. How does that sound, hm?"

"I can be… your brother?" Wick smiled.

"Yes… if that makes you happy." Elsa replied gently.

"Do brothers and sisters protect each other?" Wick asked.

"Yes… they are supposed to. It's why I wasn't a good sister to Anna. I hurt her instead of protected her. I hope to return home and restore her… she's the only family I have left. All she wanted was to reach out to me… and… I was never able to tell her I loved her…" Elsa's throat tightened, blinking her eyes as they filled with sudden tears, turning back towards the moonlight as she hugged herself.

Wick tilted his head, frowning as Elsa tried to keep her emotions under control, but could not help but allow a few quiet sobs to slip out. Wick floated over, looking upon Elsa as she closed her eyes, tears still leaking through. As he reached a hand out to her face, the tips of his branched fingers glowed lightly, turning her tears into vapor painlessly as he touched them. Elsa opened her eyes, stepping back in surprise as she watched the vapor dissipate into the air. She looked at Wick, not understanding why she had said what she did or was exposing her emotions to him, but perhaps it was his child-like nature and his state; their state together. They were both here because they had been given one chance to rise above the ill qualities that shackled them.

As Wick watched the vapor disappear, he giggled lightly, taking in a breath and blowing out rings of smoke. Elsa watched silently with interest and fascination at his ability, wiping the moisture from her eyes. Wick continued to blow out smoke from his mouth, concentrating until he extended his hands, whisking them so the smoke swirled into moving pictures in the air. They were simplistic in nature, forming into different shapes, like cats prancing or a bat fluttering through the air, a witch circling around Elsa's head. She chuckled lightly, thinking to herself for a moment. Elsa whisked her hand then, a small string of snow essence gliding through the air, and Wick giggled, his hands grabbing at the air to try to grasp it. He stumbled, falling on his rear as he sat up, laughing. Elsa couldn't help but giggle, her hands circling each other to form a snowball. She approached Wick, who resumed hovering off the ground when he eyed the snowball, eyeing it curiously. She gently placed it in his hands, allowing him to inspect it. He then tossed it up in the air, and it burst into a visual array of swirling flurries, making him laugh more.

"Do that again!" He exclaimed.

"How about something different?" Elsa said, tapping her foot on the ground to make ice, and Wick floated down so his feet could touch it. He held out his hands to the side as he wobbled a bit, trying to keep balance.

"Woah, this is weird!" Wick said as he chuckled.

Elsa took his hands, helping him become steady as he smiled. She got an idea, spinning him around and letting him slide over to one wall, but created a curved wall of ice so he would bounce gently off of it, his pumpkin around his waist acting like the buffer of a bumper car. Each time he would come close to another cavern wall, she made a small curved sheet of ice to make him bounce, and he giggled more and more as he slid. Elsa began to furrow her brow when he began to move a bit faster than what she could keep up with, biting her lip as her hands trembled. Panic set in, and a blast of ice shot from them, gasping when it hit Wick, quickly turning him into solid ice as he slid to a stop.

"No…" Elsa breathed, covering her mouth as she ran over to him, her hands shaking as she touched the sheet of ice. She fell to her knees, the memory of seeing Anna frozen solid crippling her as she relived her horror, covering her face as her heart raced in her chest. Before her grief drove her over the edge, the sound of crackling made her head snap to attention, getting to her feet as she noticed Wick glowing from within the ice. Her eyes widened as the glow grew brighter, gasping lightly when the ice began to crack more and crumble, some bursting a bit in different directions as she held out her hands to protect herself. She stared in absolute shock as Wick hovered in the air, shaking any remaining ice off his hat.

"Boy, that was fun! Can we do that again?" Wick asked.

Elsa shook her head a bit in disbelief, approaching him. "I don't understand… I froze you. How were you… I don't-…"

Another pair of footsteps suddenly caught both Wick and Elsa's attention, making her turn towards the sound to see the Queen approaching, and she did not look pleased in the slightest. Upon seeing her, Wick's smile instantly faded, holding his hands to his chest as he bowed his head a bit, lowering himself so his feet touched the ground.

"I hope you are both enjoying yourselves." The Queen's expression sparked into a sneer for a moment before glancing over at Wick, staring daggers at him. "Do you know… that possibly the entire city of London can hear your incessant guffawing because you seem to not know that we are trying to remain in HIDING?" She screeched, her eyes burning into his as Wick cowered more, and Elsa glanced between the two, furrowing her brows uncomfortably at the Queen. "Do you think this is a joke, some sort of child's play? This is indeed a game, but it is a game of chess! A game of waging war, not merriment! Oh, the aggravation, the frustration, the inconsideration!" She spat. "Am I to be destroyed by my own taxing obligations, I daresay it may just come to be so!" She clenched her fists.

Elsa frowned more as Wick closed his eyes tightly, whispering apologies as he hugged himself. Elsa glanced back at the Queen, taking a step forward. "He was just having a bit of fun. There's no need to be so angry with him. As a matter of fact, I think he made some very valuable discoveries about what he is able to do during our-"

"You dare to speak out of turn?!" The Queen roared, storming forward, making Elsa move back in response as the Queen marched towards her. "I already told you once your pretty little face won't save you, so do not think you can usurp my authority! I alone express my discontent without question or retribution; anything otherwise shall cost you your slender neck to be mounted for all to look upon like a bust made of marble!"

Elsa's eyes widened with intimidation, holding her hands up in defense. "Please, all I'm asking is to not be so harsh on him, we've only just begun this-"

"You do not command or advise me, I shall teach him how I please!" The Queen's voice deepened, her sharp teeth coming out of the folds of her inner gums. Elsa bit her lip, feeling the cavern wall against her back, the moonlight being blocked out by the Queen looming over her. "You will oblige me, girl!"

Pitch had been casually walking about the cavern when he heard the Queen's outburst, narrowing his eyes a bit as he stealthily made his way up to where they were. He materialized just outside where the Queen was currently distressing Elsa, watching in silence as he was curious to see how this situation would end up.

Elsa cracked open her eyes to see Wick in the background, staring at them fearfully. Something about his expression reminded her of how frightened Anna was the night of her coronation when she first saw her vulgar display of power, how much she wanted to make that shock go away. She stood up straighter, taking in a deep breath as she met the Queen's gaze. "No, I will not, and I think you've said enough. You will leave Wick and I to ourselves for the remainder of the evening until you can treat us with a little more dignity. You may not like it, but I too am a Queen, and I will display my own authority!"

The Queen's pupils shrunk as her rage was pushed over the edge. She shrieked threateningly, two of her tentacles shooting out to grab Elsa's wrists, pinning her against the wall. Elsa's hands found a way to grip onto the tentacles, gritting her teeth as she froze them. The Queen screamed as Elsa dropped to the floor, grunting as she landed roughly, looking up as the Queen went to attack her again. Elsa's breathing quickened, thrusting her hand out as she blasted one tentacle after another that shot towards her, taking one slow step after another as she pushed forward, the Queen eventually back on the other side of the room.

"Leave me alone, go away!" Elsa screamed, breathing shakily as she slowly opened her eyes, gasping as she looked back, seeing how far away the wall was now from her. She whirled around just as the Queen was about to spit fire at her, but Pitch finally interjected, materializing in between the two females before things really got out of control.

"Now, ladies… let's be rational, shall we?" Pitch stated calmly, holding up a hand.

The Queen was breathing heavily, still seething as she pointed at Elsa. "Her insubordination shall be punished!" She shouted.

"Actually, your highness…" Pitch chuckled lightly. "I believe I owe you my gratitude. You see, you have provided Elsa with the means for her to progress… look at what you have helped her to accomplish!" Pitch laughed as he waved his hand at Elsa. "Never before this day would she have stood up to someone as fierce and powerful as you if you had not motivated her with good reason!"

The Queen's anger dissipated a tad, tilting her head at Pitch as she stared at him warily. "What are you saying? That her disrespect to me is to be praised?"

"Of course not, your highness… merely, that her boldness is to be admired… after all, you have said yourself that your greatest enemy Alice has ample of the quality… Elsa can certainly use that against her when the time to fight against them comes." Pitch responded.

The Queen hissed lowly, shooting a look at Elsa. "Mark my words, girl. Trifle with me once more and you will be reduced to ashes and bones!" She then looked to Pitch, leaning in a bit closer so they were eye to eye. "And you mark my words as well… there will come a time when you will not be there to protect her… and like a beautiful, fragile doll on a shelf, she will fall from grace… and when she hits the bottom, no one will be able to save her broken form." She whirled around, descending into another part of the cavern. She glanced back up for a moment, smirking darkly and chuckling to herself as she continued on.

Elsa winced lightly at the Queen's sharp words, but stood her ground nonetheless. Pitch turned to look at her, and in the background, Wick emerged from his cowering state.

"Well, I am impressed." Pitch started, striding up to Elsa. "What could have sparked such courage from you, I wonder?"

Elsa sighed, glancing back as Wick approached them cautiously. "I… saw how frightened he was. I realized that… maybe I'm not the only one I have to protect others from."

Pitch smirked, lifting Elsa's bowed face with the tip of his finger. "You are quite a fast learner, Elsa. Indeed… you are not the biggest or worst thing out there. If you think your powers are crippling… there are others far hungrier than you. You may not be on a conquest for power, but those who are will attempt to subdue you any way they can. Jack Frost, at the forefront. Do what you did here, and rise above the threat." Pitch took a step back, observing Elsa for a moment. "Rest on that, and we will continue tomorrow. I'm not more eager to see how you fare."

He turned, leaving Elsa to smile ever so slightly at his approval… maybe she was getting somewhere after all. She turned when she felt Wick gently tug at her sleeve, holding out a chocolate to her. She smiled gently, taking a piece to chew on. "Come, let's take Pitch's advice."

* * *

North, Toothiana and Sandy stood in the back of the room, watching as Alice, Jack, Bunnymund, Merida, Hiccup and Toothless stood in a circle.

"We are all warriors and fighters in our own right." Alice started, materializing her vorpal blade in her hand. "That is certainly a benefit we all possess… but we need to realize the full extent of what makes us warriors, and use them as a unit." Her head was still wrapped up, and she signaled to Jack to conjure some ice spikes to sprout from the ground. "Thanks." She said briefly to him, before turning back to the others. "We are going to try out what works, and improve upon what doesn't. Jack, Bunny and I have already gone over what we know of our enemies… so with that knowledge, we need to counter them." Alice turned to one of the ice spikes, slicing her vorpal blade through the air, and as she turned, the tip of the nearest ice spike slid and shattered on the ground, leaving a clean cut on the remainder. "We join in groups of three. Merida, Hiccup and Toothless shall be one group, and I shall join Jack and Bunnymund. After some time we shall exchange places a bit. Critiques are to be encouragement based."

Merida turned to Toothless, tilting her head a bit. "So… what can a dragon do without his flame, then?"

Hiccup sighed a bit. "It definitely would help at a time like this, but I still wouldn't mess with him."

"What a beauty, he is." Merida commented, giggling as Toothless put a paw on his face bashfully at the comment. "So how do you fight, Hiccup?"

"Well, uh… vikings use a number of weapons like clubs, maces, swords, um-"

"Don't tell me, silly! Show me!" Merida laughed, taking out her bow and arrow, approaching one of Jack's ice spikes sticking out of the ground. She stood back, a few yards, observing them. She knocked the arrow, narrowing her eyes to concentrate, the arrow shooting into one. She knocked a second and shot it, a third, a fourth, all in quick succession to display her expertise. She then took three at once, turning her bow to the side, shooting all three at once so each embedded into a different ice spike. She turned, smiling lightly at Hiccup, who stood with his mouth ajar. Toothless trotted over, using his tail to lift up Hiccup's jaw.

"Well, remind me not to get on your bad side." Hiccup commented.

"Come now lad, you must have a bit of skill in something!" Merida encouraged.

North was rummaging through one of his trunks, taking out some old weapons lying around, some of which Hiccup was familiar with. "Here you go, son!" North handed them to Hiccup, who grunted a bit as they were plopped into his arms. He cleared his throat, glancing around awkwardly as he took the club, weighing it in his hands a bit. He then glanced at the sword, picking that up, deciding this was the most effective weapon of the bunch.

"I guess I can give this a try…" Hiccup said.

"Give it a go then!" Merida gave a nod, taking out her own ghostly sword.

"Wait, hold on, I thought you meant I was going to try it out on the ice th-INGS!" Hiccup exclaimed as Merida swung at him, barely giving Hiccup time to defend himself.

"Come on, Viking chief! What happens when someone attacks your clan, will y' just crumble?" Merida exclaimed, circling around him a bit, Hiccup trying to keep up.

"Well, that's kind of what we have our dragons for, they did do a pretty bad number on us before they became our friends!" Hiccup replied, trying to keep up with Merida as she swung at him.

"And that's great! But what happens when your dragon can't protect you, hm?" She asked, Hiccup blocking her attack so their swords formed an X shape. "You've got to defend yourself, lad. Can't always defend on Toothless. What if HE needs YOU?" She smiled lightly, lowering her sword and taking a step back.

Hiccup sighed, nodding. "You're right… who am I kidding, I can't fight a seagull without Toothless. Without Toothless, I'm… I'm just a useless dork again."

"I wouldn't say that… you just need to learn, is all." She gently poked the side of his head, giggling lightly.

"Easier said than done…" Hiccup muttered.

"So let's get to doing then, lad!" Merida stood beside him. "Come now, show me your attack stance. No, no, that's not an attack stance. Stand straighter, puff out your chest, raise your shoulders… not that much!" She giggled.

"Okay, this is not working." Hiccup groaned.

"You give up to easily! You can do it, just give yourself a chance!" Merida exclaimed.

"Ohhh if Astrid were here now, she'd be laughing a fit at me. She's right… I'll never be a good chief at this rate."

"Well no one's laughing at you now." Her expression softened. "And you can be a good chief. You've got it in you, lad. I'm going to help you realize that." Merida said, continuing to assist Hiccup with the art of sword fighting.

Meanwhile, Alice grunted as she came down upon several of Jack's ice spikes with her hobby horse, taking in a deep breath as she turned to face them. She snickered lightly when the two stood dumbfounded.

"I have a number of weapons at my disposal, so you may want to make more targets." Alice said.

Jack blinked, nodding as he conjured more ice spikes to pop up from the ground. "There you go, have at it…"

Alice gave a nod, turning to materialize her pepper grinder into her hands. She narrowed one eye as she turned the crank, shooting a series of pepper corns at the spikes, leaving them full of holes. She then materialized her tea kettle weapon, the thing whistling and wobbling before shooting out a ball of boiling hot tea, blasting and melting one of the spikes at the farther end of the room.

"Well, we should have no problem fighting Pitch off with you around." Jack said.

"Success is not based simply on weaponry, Jack. It encompasses far more than that." Alice replied. "So, let's see what you both can do." She said, taking a step back.

Jack stepped forward, using his abilities against his own spikes, his staff sending shots of ice through the air like sparks, frost covering the nearby walls before he waved a hand, making it thaw. The spikes were now cracked, broken and shattered.

"I think we need better targets." Jack said.

"Well it wouldn't be wise to use them on each other…" Alice said. "But you're right. We need something real to display our techniques with, but what?"

Bunnymund glanced around, some of North's elves bickering as they walked through his legs. He flickered an ear, smirking lightly as a thought formed in his mind. Some time later, Alice finished fitting a pot on a Yeti's head, all of the Yetis and elves having been fitted with pots, pans, barrels, and other common items to be placed on them as low grade protective gear.

"Well, I suppose that's somewhat of an improvement…" Alice commented, tilting her head as she placed her hands on her hips. She glanced over at Merida, Hiccup and Toothless, approaching them. "We have some better targets to practice with if you'd like to try."

"I think I'd better take Hiccup upon myself for a time, he needs to learn the basics before he gets ambitious!" Merida commented.

Alice raised a brow at him, shrugging. "Very well. You there, dragon! Why don't you join us, then?"

Toothless perked up, looking around before pointing at himself with a paw and nodding. When Alice smiled, giving a nod, Toothless chirped happily, prancing past Hiccup over towards the other group. Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at that, he loved when Toothless was playful like that.

Merida glanced over at Hiccup, rolling her eyes playfully. "You want to feel included, don't you lad?"

Hiccup looked from her back to the others, scratching the back of his neck. "Well sure, I'd like to try out whatever they're-"

"We'll practice together later, let's line up!" Merida beamed, floating over to where Alice, Jack, Bunny and Toothless were all lined up, Hiccup shrugging and joining behind her.

On the opposite side of the large room within the workshop, the elves and Yetis stared back at the group, shifting nervously in their "protective" gear.

"Maintain your proficiencies… improve upon your weaknesses." Alice said, glancing on either side of her to gain a nod from everyone standing in line with her. "Attack!"

Elves and Yetis began to run about the place, confused and quite shaken that they were being used as training dummies. Alice materialized her hobby horse, locking her eyes on one of the Yetis and pursuing him. She slammed the weapon down, missing, before bursting into butterflies to catch up with him, appearing in front of the Yeti to rear the weapon back like a baseball bat, sending him flying across the room. Jack used his staff to shoot ice sparks through the air, resulting in some of the elves covered in frost and shivering. Bunny sent his boomerangs soaring through the air along with some egg bombs, but used some of his tai chi as well; his feet were excellent weapons in themselves for close range combat. Merida loosed one arrow after another, some of the elves covering their heads after she pinned their hats to the wall. Toothless pranced around, swiping his tail to send Yetis and elves alike flying, pouncing on some with his paws as well. He may have not had his flame, but he was still a strong asset for the group. Hiccup groaned, swinging his sword about the room, but regardless of how hard he tried, he could not hit one target. Merida glanced over after shooting another arrow and noticed his struggle, snickering to herself and shaking her head before unsheathing his sword, running over.

"Come on lad, attack like you mean it!" She exclaimed, deciding that perhaps he needed her help sooner rather than later after all. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't quite go easy on him either, forcing him to concentrate on her as she seemed to cut the air with her sword.

At first, Hiccup barely kept up with her, especially with all the action going on around him, he had a lot to be distracted with; he was an expert dragon rider, but in his heart he knew he needed to learn how to fight on his own. Merida had brought up a very critical point; what if he really DIDN'T have Toothless? They weren't attached at the hip after all, and if he found himself in a situation where Toothless could not assist him in time, he needed to live up to his position as chief and know how to protect his loved ones. With Merida's encouragement, he soon began to get the hang of her technique; he was a fast learner after all, and worked best with trial and error. He fell a few times and stumbled, but he picked himself up. With a last swipe of his sword, the sound of metal clanging to the floor seemed to stop the whole room despite all the chaos ensuing, everyone glancing over in a surprised fashion to see Hiccup holding up his sword to Merida, hers having been knocked out of her hands by him.

"Woah…" Hiccup breathed. "Did I just… do that?"

A smile slowly made its way across Merida's face before she giggled. "Y'did, Hiccup! That was amazing! You've bested me in such a short time where in the beginning of this activity you couldn't hurt a sparrow!"

Alice tilted her head lightly, smiling. "Well, I am impressed. Hiccup has proven to have extracted some hidden potential inside him, and Merida has proven to be a very effectual teacher."

"Well, I think this was productive…" Jack nodded as he stood next to Alice. "I think we've all got some great skills we can work off of. Though we seem to fight better as a group, some one on one to improve certain techniques wouldn't hurt either."

North clapped his hands together, he and the other guardians stepping forward. "I think you all fought valiantly. You may all go and rest up, Sandy, Tooth and I will help clean up. As for you, young lady, I never thought I'd see another wield a sword better than myself, but I have been proven wrong!" He laughed heartily.

Hiccup gently pat Toothless when he trotted up to him, heading to his resting area as Merida joined him.

"Hey, um… thanks, Merida. I… you may have already guessed it, but I was kind of the weak link before I met Toothless. Short, scrawny, a big wimp…" Hiccup sighed. "I was never really the warrior type."

Merida frowned a bit. "Hiccup, you can do anything you put your mind to. You can command the skies with Toothless just like I command the Earth with m' bow and arrow, and m' sword." She pat his back once. "Soon, you'll be an expert… and then you'll have to teach me how to fly."

Hiccup chuckled at that. "Sounds fair enough… you wouldn't mind that, right bud?" He asked Toothless, who tilted his head with interest before giving Merida a nod, shifting his weight happily.

North smiled to himself as he watched the others head into their resting areas for the night, turning when he heard Tooth fluttering up to him.

"They're really some group, aren't they?" She asked, smiling lightly. "But North… do you think they'll be able to defeat Pitch and his new cronies?"

"Of course they can! Look at them!" North replied. "Together, they are unstoppable! They will restore joy and light to the children of the world. I have faith in them."

"So do I, but Pitch is no amateur. I know he's got some plan up his sleeve. As strong as they are, I still worry for them." Tooth said.

North sighed, placing a gentle hand on Tooth's shoulder. "We have to have faith in them, Tooth. Just like the children have placed their faith in us. It is up to us to keep this place safe while they defend everything we stand for." He said as Sandy floated up to the other side of Tooth, giving a nod of understanding. They all turned to look up at the moon, full and bright, knowing they would do anything to protect each other in this unpredictable and dangerous time.

* * *

 **We leave off with a mixture of inspiration and unsureness; much awaits our heroes, but whether such events will prove to be successful or not for them is yet to be revealed. I hope you enjoyed, and please please please leave your thoughts (hopefully nice ones) in a review, those make me extremely happy. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Initiating the Instigation

**Good evening, readers! A bit of a longer chapter this time because our heroes' first battle will be played out. How will they fare? Will they prove successful, or will their enemies overwhelm them? I hope you enjoy, lots of action to come!**

* * *

Pitch opened his eyes to find himself in a dreamscape… it was not often he had dreams, he often dismissed them as nothing more than such and planned to do the same tonight. He was standing in a bedroom, it seemed like a little girl's bedroom, a pink and white color scheme, an assortment of stuffed animals sitting on the bed, a bookshelf filled with fairy tales to help the imagination run wild. He then heard a voice. He turned to see Elsa looking around worriedly, and it was then he noticed the sound of bells screaming outside, her eyes wide with fear as she hugged a pillow tightly to her chest. He narrowed his eyes, taking a step closer.

"What are you doing in my-" Pitch had started to ask.

She whirled around, looking straight at him, it seemed. He heard the swelling sign of approaching doom, the sound of quiet shrieks and ear piercing whispers, it was a familiar sound, turning to look at the closed door. When he heard the shuffling of footsteps in the room, he turned back to notice Elsa was now standing just by the window, hugging the pillow closer to her chest. Pitch was beyond bewildered, and as the door burst open, shadows filling the room at rapid speed, she emitted a phrase. To Pitch's surprise, the words she has spoken were muffled, and before the shadows overwhelmed his vision, he thought he heard the sound of glass breaking.

Pitch's eyes opened slowly, glancing around as he awoke from his dream. He sat up, clearing his throat as he tried to pretend that the dream meant nothing, it was just another passing fancy with the recesses of his mind… but there was something off about it. Not just because he had seen Elsa, there was something familiar about it; familiarity breeds contempt, and when it came to his own brilliant mind, he wanted no distractions. He decided to take a stroll within the grand dwelling he and his comrades were currently residing in, assuming all were resting… except for one. When he caught sight of Bumby in one of the lower levels, he approached him to a point, Bumby's back turned to him.

"Well, someone's been awfully quiet as of late." Pitch started.

A low chuckle. "Concentration requires it, Pitch… you being the master of shadows should know that." Bumby replied.

Pitch chuckled once, taking a step closer now that his presence had been acknowledged. "And what exactly are you concentrating on, if I may ask?"

"Of course you may ask, it is the answer which you may or may not have…" Bumby replied, his glowing form glancing back at him a moment before turning fully, revealing a little girl lying unconscious on the ground. She wore a white dress, her auburn hair hung around her face.

"Where did she come from?" Pitch inquired, craning his head to look.

"Wandering the streets after bedtime with no mommy or daddy to protect her. It's a cruel world we live in… all of these children abandoned to their own devices, little chance to survive. They are the lost ones, the ones that dwell in the places the eye does not see. But they need not fret any longer… for I shall be the one to lead them astray from their lives of insignificance and repurpose them for our cause. Why have a soul or a mind when the world deprives them of a single chance to use them?"

Bumby waved his hand over the girl. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing black voids as she gasped, sitting up as her skin began to turn pale, colorless, cracks appearing in her skin like broken porcelain. Her limbs began to elongate and became thinner, her small fingers grew and twisted into bony claws. Her mouth, like her eyes, became a black void, the opening jagged and rough. Black, sinewy material twisted and danced from her arms and legs upwards to form strings, until they all attached to a metal, x-shaped bar which floated several feet above her head. Pitch watched with awe, never seeing any craft as dark as this; far darker than even his own.

"How did you do this?" Pitch asked, looking from Bumby to the former child.

"I took her soul unto myself, leaving only a husk behind. I have made her my puppet, and she, as well as the lost ones, are to be guided to their fate. I intend to feed upon their souls, and in turn, they will always know their way, for they shall be led to whatever end they encounter." Bumby answered.

Pitch glanced from Bumby to the newly created minion, undeniably quite impressed. A part of him however, did not condone this method inflicted upon the child. Sure, he was the King of Nightmares, he wished to gain control of the children through fear and intimidation, but he even knew better to keep their souls intact. He chose not to question it, deciding that what had to be done, had to be done. He turned as he noticed the Queen approaching them, observing Bumby's minion as her eyes scanned the creature, before smirking lightly, and nodding in approval.

"Well, it seems we've made some considerable progress." She stated.

"Indeed. Now that I have perfected this ability over the course of the last day or so, I shall prove to be quite a functional part of this… unit." Bumby replied. "Now, we must decide where to first use it."

"Wherever we choose to, of course…" The Queen responded, glancing at her nails, extending her hand to stare at her fingers, wiggling them before lowering her hand, her eyes flickering to Pitch. "Unless either of you have any locations in particular you would like to share."

Pitch cleared his throat; the way the Queen would look at him, a certain hunger in her eyes at times, made him quite uncomfortable. "Well… let's think of it this way…" He began to pace a bit, trying to ignore the fact that the Queen's eyes were now following him. "We observed how we fared last time we decided to go to our enemies to fight them. In their territory, we are at a disadvantage. We must find a way to lure them here… but they aren't fools, I will say that much. They are thinking the same thing we are, each side waiting for the other to emerge first. We need to do something to entice them out of their little hiding spot in the tundra."

"All very good points." Bumby nodded. "However, how can we… as you say, 'entice' them?"

Pitch rubbed his chin, narrowing his eyes in thought for a few moments. "Well… was that Alice not residing at a… she had that place of hers that was more or less a collective of children?"

Bumby let the suggestion set in a few moments, a sinister grin spreading across his face. "Yes, I do recall that now…" He chuckled lightly. "I can just imagine how steamed Alice would be if I destroyed all her hard work… her pitiful attempt to restore all the beautiful damage I did to their precious little minds... very well. We shall go there tonight and confiscate the children. If Alice wants them back, she'll have to come fetch them herself…"

Pitch gave a nod of agreement, the Queen grinning as she looked between them. "I'll go fetch Elsa and Wick, then." He turned to do so, but Bumby stopped him.

"Let's allow our little pets to slumber in peace, shall we? They are so much like children themselves, they don't need to meddle in all of our affairs… am I correct?" Bumby said.

Pitch turned his head a bit, glancing at him warily. "How do you mean, exactly?"

"Come now, Pitch, you don't think Elsa the enchantress would react well to our works?" Bumby asked.

"You mean your work… this craft is entirely your own making." Pitch responded.

"Ah, but you've witnessed it, and you are working to allow its continuation. You are a part of this Pitch, all three of us are. Remember what you said to me in the beginning, when we met? That there are none in the world who neither understand nor respect our motives? Now then, surely you haven't changed your mind?"

"Of course not." Pitch replied, a bit too quickly, regaining composure by forcing a smirk. "It was merely a misunderstanding."

"Alright then. Just remember… our pets do our dirty work, nothing more. They are like hounds tethered to chains, they obey our commands and then sit quietly in their corners until we next require them. Let's head off." Bumby said, and the Queen licked her lips as she followed suit.

Pitch forced his spine to straighten, following them as for the first time, he felt that he was no longer in a leadership position in this group. Indeed, he was not among fools, but several very intelligent, very dangerous individuals that each had their own agendas to fill as he did. Some of those items listed matched his own, but some varied, and he was beginning to learn a very harsh but important lesson, the first in the many centuries of his existence.

He was not the biggest and meanest one out there anymore.

* * *

Alice opened her eyes slowly, inhaling deeply as she sat up, her feet delicately touching the floor as she travelled silently along the floor. She slowed to a stop when she passed the doorway of Jack's area, glancing up to just barely see him in his loft, sleeping soundly. She smiled sadly, sighing softly before continuing along, ascending as her hair floated in midair. She glanced around, taking out a snow globe, casting it down and closing her eyes, bracing the impact of the trip to her destination. When her hair fell down to her upper back and she regained her footing, she opened her eyes, looking around and sighing with relief. She was back home; well, as much of a home as she was going to get, that is. Her sanctuary for the destitute and damaged children from Houndsditch were all surprisingly asleep, locked into whatever dreams their deranged minds could produce…

… or so it seemed.

As Alice did every couple nights or so, she silently checked around the place, making sure nothing out of the ordinary was going on, and that everything was as much in order as it could be. She tiptoed up the stairs, small streaks of light cast on the floor and the walls from the gaps in the window's drapes helping to guide her way; a subtle but great help. When she reached the top, she checked each room one by one, smiling lightly at each sleeping child; some she tucked in a bit tighter, or placed a stuffed animal under an arm, wiped a stream of drool with a handkerchief. She finally reached the last room, the room Eliza was in, checking on her and one other child before turning, looking at the small drawer in the room. She cautiously reached into her dress pocket, removing a key and glancing over at it. She approached the drawer, placing the key inside and turning it, pausing at the click. She slowly opened the drawer, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply. Her eyes popped open when she heard shifting, whipping her head around to look behind her. When she noticed Eliza was beginning to sit up, she relaxed, placing the key to the open drawer on it, walking over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Eliza." She whispered, leaning in a bit. "You shouldn't be awake this time of night."

The girl looked over at Alice, swallowing thickly. "But Alice… I had another nightmare…" She whispered.

"I told you dear, the lake monster can't harm you here." Alice reassured.

"It wasn't the lake monster this time…" Eliza whispered. "It was a different monster. Only you understand, Alice."

Alice sighed sadly, gently patting her hand. "Alright. You may tell me what happened, and then it's back to sleep for you."

Eliza looked around her, leaning in a bit closer towards Alice. "I saw the doctor… the one who told us about the man in the moon, the train with stars and magic dust… but he was a scary monster… I heard him talking, but not to me. He was just… talking. He whispered words, he said he wants all the children to follow him… I saw the place he wants us to go, Alice… I don't want to go there. It's dark… it's scary, Alice. I don't know what it means… but I don't want to see the doctor again."

Alice's expression fell, disturbed by what Eliza was telling her. When she realized that it had to be some kind of vision Eliza had seen, she reached over to hug the girl to her. "I don't want to see the doctor again either…" She glanced out the window, looking out into the night. When the moon slowly became obscured by dark clouds moving in, she knew this all could not be a coincidence.

Something was coming.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Eliza whispered.

The elder of the two turned, barely able to see each other in the growing darkness.

"We're gathering your things. Do not speak to anyone or wake the others. Stay quiet, do you understand?" Alice said as calmly as possible, feeling for the small drawer through the lessening light, feeling it and groping inside it, grabbing the file clumsily to stuff in her petticoat. She felt for the closet, helping the confused girl to pack her things before reaching for her hand, casting down a snow globe. In an instant, the two girls vanished; their destination back at the workshop awaiting them just as the remainder of the children unknowingly awaited possible doom in their vulnerability.

* * *

"Jack! Jack, no! You said you wouldn't play any tricks! Jack, come back up! Jack? JACK!"

Jack opened his eyes, approaching the sound of his sister. He could see her bent over the huge hole in the icy lake that sealed his fate as a guardian centuries ago. She was frantic, the small girl crying for help and for him as she began to sob.

"Jack, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Jack…" She whispered, her back turned to him.

As she stood, Jack several feet behind her, he extended a hand, about to call out to her when the environment began to change. He looked around him, the ground changing as he glanced behind him. Tree roots of the forest shot up from the ground, forming beams, shingles, windows and doors, until no trees were left in the area and Jack stared in horror as the Victorian styled home before him burst into flames. He shook his head, taking a step back until a small voice spoke behind him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Jack turned, no longer seeing his sister, but a similar looking little girl, trembling and frightened in the snow as she clung to a small rabbit doll. Jack glanced back from the house to the small girl, and then he realized who it was.

It was Alice.

Jack reached out a hand, but noticed that voices were approaching from behind him, police officers and doctors all aiming to get to the singed Alice. Her eyes widened in fear, running into the other direction into the dark, hazy, cold night.

"Alice!" Jack shouted, running after her into the night fog, unable to see a thing. "Alice, wait!" Jack shouted, covering his eyes for a moment when the fog cleared to reveal Houndsditch, the gate creaking as it opened slowly. He blinked when he saw the little Alice glance back at him a moment, soundlessly whispering his name before entering the building, just as she had when he first met her. Jack panted as he ran up to the door, flying it open. When he glanced inside, he saw not Alice, but the back of his sister's head. To his horror, he was not inside the Houndsditch building, but in the hellish dollhouse landscape of the toymaker's domain. The rusty creaking of wailing and groaning children moving along hooks hung about his head, the dollmaker plucking one by one to make them into his freakish dolls. Jack shook his head, furrowing his brows as nothing seemed to tear his gaze away from this nightmarish landscape.

Nothing, except for when his sister finally spoke.

"The unstable are more than merely mad… they have other parts… the dollmaker will deprive them of what remains of their deranged souls… they need care."

Jack tilted his head in confusion; something was off about her as she seemed to stare up at the monstrous creature in the background, as if in a trance, being able to tell just by staring at the back of her head. "Emma… I know you're trying to tell me something… I… I didn't want to leave you, I didn't mean to hurt you… I'm sorry for the pain you felt, I can see that now… but I, I don't understand…" Jack's voice trailed off, sighing as he bent down on one knee, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me what's wrong, Emma. We can still… be there for each other." He smiled sadly.

"It's too late, Jack… for I'm them…" She whispered.

"Them? What do you-" Before Jack could finish his question, Emma turned, Jack's breath caught in his throat as she revealed her face, grotesque with thick stitches which weren't cauterized, her eyelids pinned so they were stretched open, and her mouth fixed and pinned into a permanent, disturbing smile. Thick scars stretched down from her forehead to her chin, tilting her head as her eyes seemed to stare right into his soul. Jack screamed, gripping at his hair as fear overtook him, darkness swirling around him as the disturbing image seemed to etch itself into his mind.

* * *

Alice sighed lightly as she sat at the edge of Jack's bed, inhaling sharply when he burst awake.

"EMMA!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, gasping for air as he groped the bed sheets and hugged them to his chest, tears streaming down his face as he ran a hand through his hair. After a few moments, he became aware of Alice's presence, staring up at her as he grit his teeth, trying to hold back a sob. "I keep seeing her… something is wrong with her, Alice… something happened to my sister…"

A few moment's pause, Alice sat in thought. "It isn't that simple." She replied. "The last time you saw her was long ago…"

"I know that Alice, but… the nightmares are getting worse. She's trying to tell me something." Jack replied.

"Shh…" Alice cooed, taking his hand into hers and patting it. "I know how painful the nightmares are. I still have them from time to time. You miss her. You feel guilt for not being there for her after you fell into the lake. Just as I wasn't there to help mine." She sighed. "It is a damnable understanding we share… but… it comforts me to at least know that for the first time, someone understands it."

Jack nodded, and to her surprise, Alice glanced around as Jack leaned forward to hug her. He shut his eyes tight, exhaling sharply. Her arms slowly hugged him back, gently patting his shoulder. She was not accustomed to caring gestures such as this; most people were cold and distant towards her at best.

Bunnymund entered the room then, clearing his throat. "Oi, where am I putting the ankle biter's things?"

Jack sat up a bit, wiping his eyes and glancing from him to Alice. "What is he talking about?"

"I… I had gone to check on the sanctuary…" Alice replied. "… everything seemed fine, but when Eliza awoke and told me of her nightmare… Jack, I think she had some kind of vision-"

"Wait, you… you went to London, by yourself?" Jack sat up a bit straighter. "Alice, with Pitch and your enemies out there, you could have gotten into serious trouble! None of us would have been able to help you if something had happened!" He exclaimed, his expression filling with concern.

"Told 'er the same thing mate, if I'd known she was running off every night, I would have gone along with her." Bunny commented.

"W- Wait, you've been doing this… every night?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, I had to check up on them…" Alice sighed. "I can't just abandon them like I have in the past."

"We're here to help each other, Alice. You don't have to go off running by yourself, we're a team, remember?" Jack replied. "No more sneaking off and keeping secrets, okay?"

Alice cleared her throat, hugging her petticoat a bit tighter around her. "Alright… I'm sorry, Jack." She looked at him apologetically. "I'm used to doing things on my own."

"I know." Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have all of us now."

"Hey, I finished fixing up the room." Hiccup said as he popped in the doorway. "Merida tried to help but she kinda made the girl uncomfortable."

Alice gave a nod. "I'll handle the rest, thank you both." She turned back to look at Jack. "Will you be alright for the remainder of the night?"

"Yeah… I think I'll be okay. Thanks for understanding, Alice." He smiled lightly.

Alice smiled in return, getting up to head out of the room and go to where Eliza was staying. She shut the door behind her, ushering the preteen to bed and tucking her in, gently kissing her forehead. "Don't be afraid of anyone here." She advised. "Everyone here means to help and protect you. You're safe."

"Okay, Alice." Eliza whispered, yawning as she closed her eyes.

Alice glanced around then, still hugging her petticoat tightly around her before going over to a drawer in the girl's new room. She opened it, seeing only a key inside. She took it, trying it out to see if it was the key to lock it. When the match was confirmed, Alice slowly opened her petticoat, exhaling deeply as she took out the file she had grabbed from Houndsditch. She shoved it into the drawer, closing and locking it before reaching under the collar of her dress. She took out a chain with a key hanging from it; the key to her sister Lizzie's bedroom. She took off the necklace to add the small drawer key onto it, placing it back on her and tucking both keys under her collar.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was on his way back to bed as well, the night marching on when he heard quiet sobbing. He glanced into the doorway where the source of the sound came from, frowning lightly when he saw Merida's glowing form hovering in the air, her back to him as he saw her wiping at her eyes.

"Hey…" He started, approaching her with caution. "What's wrong?"

Merida turned, her hair hanging a bit in her face as she did. "What's wrong? Look at me!" She exclaimed. "I'm a Banshee, Hiccup! I'm a feared creature! M' family will never see me again, and even if they did, they'd be afraid of me! I want my mom, m' da, my brothers! I don't want everyone looking at me like I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster Merida… it isn't your fault you're like… this." He gestured his hands towards her. "But that's why we're here, right? We're here to bring down the ones who did this to you, Toothless, the others." He smiled lightly. "Hey, come on… you don't look that scary to me. And… I've actually becoming a better warrior because of you."

Merida smiled a bit through her tears. "Well… you're learning from the best after all, lad." She wiped her eyes once more. "I'm sorry… I just miss home is all."

"I miss Berk too… man, Astrid must be worried sick about me… I miss her, that's for sure."

"Astrid?" Merida tilted her head. "She your sister?"

Hiccup chuckled. "No, she's my girlfriend."

Merida grimaced. "Ugh… my mom tried to have me betrothed to one of the elder sons of the other clans… I do NOT want to be confined to the bonds of marriage."

Hiccup blinked. "Well, we're not married, yet… we're dating."

"But that's sooo gross! All that lovey dovey stuff, you've got time for nothin' else, do ye?" Merida asked.

"It's not just all about being mushy, I mean… sometimes it is, but we enjoy doing other stuff together too, like hunting, flying our dragons, taking long walks…" Hiccup said. "You can still do the things you like to do, but it's even better when you have someone to do it with, you know? Someone who enjoys the same things you do."

Merida tilted her head with interest, never having viewed a potential mate to be that way. "I suppose you should get some shut eye then… it's already past moonrise."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Yeah… feeling okay now?"

"Much better, thanks…" She smiled lightly. "Thank ye, Hiccup."

"No problem. Night, Merida." He said before heading out; it seemed that helping Merida to ease her tensions had helped to ease his own as well.

* * *

Pitch, Bumby and the Queen stood side by side on the cobblestone street of London, the moonlight obscured by dark clouds. They each stared at the building that was Alice's sanctuary for children, knowing the key to truly beginning this war slumbered just inside.

"Well, let's get this over with." The Queen said, breaking the silence. "We need to be back to our domain before sunrise."

Bumby was the first to step forward, trying the knob and growling when it was locked. "This place is like a fortress."

"Every fortress has a breaking point, dear." The Queen commented, one of her tentacles slithering out to wrap around the doorknob, squeezing until she broke it off, nudging the door open. "I'm the lady, so I shall proceed first."

Pitch groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he followed her and Bumby inside. Upon them entering, he snapped to attention when he heard a sound, a ball rolling towards them and stopping just feet from them. When they looked in the direction of where it had come from, a child stood on the other side of the front room. The child's eyes widened as a glass of water slipped from the boy's hands, staring at them in fear.

"Well, this is perfect…" Pitch muttered. "Can't very well induce nightmares upon them if they aren't ASLEEP."

The boy gasped lightly, opening his mouth to scream when the Queen slowly descended from the ceiling, a tentacle wrapping around his mouth as she grinned, her pupils shrinking as she placed a large finger to her lips. "Good children always remain silent until they are asked to speak."

Bumby approached then, the child staring up at him fearfully as their screams were muffled. As the child's soul was consumed, Pitch heard a sound, wielding his scythe.

Nan Sharpe had been awoken by the sound of the glass breaking, being a light sleeper. "Oi… Richard, don't drink too much… if I have to clean up yer piss again I'll-"

Pitch was not going to take the time to see who was approaching; he shot out a burst of black sand, narrowing his eyes when he heard the sound of it colliding with its victim, followed by a subsequent thud. Bumby and the Queen glanced over at the sound as Pitch went into the kitchen to inspect the scene, finding Nan unconscious on the floor, slumped up against the wall. Pitch grit his teeth a bit, before whipping his head up to glance at the ceiling at the sound of shuffling upstairs.

"So much for being discreet." Bumby said. "I will proceed upstairs to claim the rest of the children, search around to make sure no others are lurking on this level."

The Queen nodded, her eyes a sickly green as they glowed in the low light. She whipped her head when she heard the floor creak, her form disappearing into the shadows as a child, a little girl, hugged a teddy bear to her chest, her hair hung about her face as she glanced around fearfully. Her eyes set on Pitch, tilting her head with fearful curiosity.

"Mister Boogeyman…?" She squeaked as her voice cracked. "Did you kill my friend Richard?"

Before Pitch could even react, tentacles shot out from the darkness, dragging the shrieking girl back into the shadows, the Queen emerging as she was about to devour the child whole.

"We're supposed to be harvesting them, not consuming them… your highness." Pitch spat.

"Oh, can't I have one as a snack?" She pouted.

"Let me at least silence the squealing thing!" Pitch snapped, shooting a burst of dark sand at the screaming girl, her eyes rolling up as she fell into an unrestful sleep.

Upstairs, screaming and crying erupted as the remainder of the children Bumby hadn't already turned ran about with no sense of direction; they were soon silenced as Bumby descended the stairs, floating puppet children silently following him as he adjusted his tie and his hat.

"Ah, nice catch, your highness." He commented as he strode over to the small girl, whimpering in her sleep as she experienced a nightmare, opening his mouth wide as he devoured her soul, sucking it out of her. The Queen's tentacle retreated back under her dress as the girl soon joined the other puppet children, forming a neat line behind Bumby.

"I think our work is done here." The Queen straightened herself as she sashayed over to them. "I would like to get a bit to chew on before we return home… this has worked up my appetite."

"Very well, just don't make a scene." Pitch responded, and the Queen grinned in response, one of her tentacles smacking into the door so it was knocked off its hinges, cackling as she went along her way. "Shouldn't we make sure no others are lurking here before her royal highness destroys anything else?"

"Do what you wish, just be quick about it. We haven't got much time left. I have faith that there were no others remaining." Bumby responded.

Pitch nodded, moving silently up the stairs and floated through the rooms. His eyes darted everywhere, watching, his ears listening intently for any sign of any children in hiding. He eventually decided to conclude his search after checking the final room; as he was about to leave, something caught his eye, doing a double take. He tilted his head, crouching down to take something into his hands near a toppled over side table drawer. He narrowed his eyes as he observed what seemed to be a small photograph of a girl, presumably one of the children that had been residing there. Upon taking a closer look however, there was something familiar about the girl… where had he seen her before? He could not put his finger on it now, but he knew there was some connection he had with her. He descended the stairs, joining the others in returning to their underground cavern dwelling. As he walked through the door, Nan remained unconsciously slumped against the wall, a bit of blood dripping down the back of her head through her hair.

When Bumby had finished organizing and concealing his puppet children, Pitch found an opportunity to speak with him alone.

"Doctor… might I have a moment of your time?" Pitch asked.

"Why of course… what seems to be on your mind, Pitch?" Bumby replied.

Pitch glanced around, producing the photo and handing it to Bumby. "This girl… can you identify her?"

Bumby adjusted his glasses, concentrating and stroking his chin for a moment. "Ah… this photo must be at least five years old, now. Emma Bennett. A photo of each child was taken upon entrance to Houndsditch when I ran it, she was between five and seven when she came under my care. Was brought all the way from the states, as I recall. Suffered from severe delusions of some lake monster swallowing up her brother…" Bumby chuckled. "Each night she would call his name; 'Jack, no more tricks, Jack, please come back and-'"

Pitch's head whipped up then, his eyes widened when Bumby's words struck him with realization. "Wait a moment. Jack? Did you say her brother's name was Jack?"

"Indeed… funny, I don't believe I saw Emma among the children that I changed back at the sanctuary…" Bumby commented.

A grin stretched along Pitch's face as he cackled. "Yes, I knew it! I knew that the girl was familiar somehow… this has to be her, the very same girl that Jack lost his life protecting to become a guardian!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite following you." Bumby said.

"My greatest enemy, Jack Frost…" Pitch held up the picture. "This is the key to bringing him down. We find her… we use her as bait, and then we have leverage against them."

Bumby raised a curious brow. "Are you absolutely sure that she is his sister? If she is… then that would be very good for us. That is… if we can locate her."

"If you did not see her when we were there, then she must have gone somewhere else… I did notice that the one portion of the room was cleared out." Pitch mentioned.

"Which means she was already gone before we arrived…" Bumby said. "Undoubtedly the work of our wonderful friend, Alice." He said through gritted teeth. "When she joins her band of freaks in confronting us for our acts committed tonight, perhaps we will find out more about Emma's whereabouts."

* * *

The following morning, Alice, Jack, Bunnymund, Merida and Hiccup made their way to London to check on things at the sanctuary. After telling the others of Eliza's vision, they all agreed with Alice that they should at least make sure everything was alright; they had no idea what they were in store for as they went along on their trip; Bunnymund and Hiccup sat on Toothless as he transported them, Bunny holding onto Hiccup for dear life, as Alice, Merida and Jack soared airborne themselves.

"You know, I didn't wake up this morning imagining an oversized rabbit squeezing the life out of me, so do you mind at least easing your death grip on me a bit?" Hiccup shouted, Toothless groaning below as he rolled his eyes.

"Mate… I didn't wake up this morning imagining traveling by an oversized lizard thousands of feet in the air. I don't like flying in North's sled, and I don't like flying on a dragon, because I don't. Like. HEIGHTS." Bunny replied.

Jack, Alice and Merida all glanced at the two and then each other, the three of them unable to hold in their snickering. Eventually, Jack burst out in laughter, Alice and Merida following suit. Bunny shot them all a look, but it didn't stop them from sharing in their amusement. The clouds soon cleared as they arrived over London, concealing themselves as soon as possible as they set foot not far from the sanctuary.

"Alright. We won't be long; just help me make sure everything is in order, and then perhaps we can discuss a long term plan for this place." Alice said.

"Stay here and keep hidden, okay bud?" Hiccup asked, and the dragon gave a nod, retreating into the shadows.

They were all walking down the cobblestone street, Jack and Bunny teasing each other about the trip there when Bunny walked right into Alice, wiggling his nose as he took a step back.

"Oi, you jus' gonna stand there Sheila, or are you gonna…" His voice trailed off, his nose catching scent of something off. Jack walked on the other side of her, glancing at the building as Alice stood dead in her tracks.

The door was torn from its hinges. Windows were broken. The front gate hung open.

Jack looked from the scene to Alice's face, her expression horrified. "Alice… let's just go about this carefully- Alice!"

Without any further hesitation, she ran towards the building, bursting in through the doorway, vorpal blade in hand as her eyes darted about for any sign of movement. "Nan? Nan!" She called out, her heart pounding in her chest when she received no reply, fearing the worst.

Jack soon joined her side, Merida floating in as her eyes narrowed.

"I sense someone's life waning…" Merida said, floating forward, gravitating towards the kitchen area.

Bunnymund stepped inside, boomerangs in hand as he sniffed the air. "Look at this place… someone already got to this place before us. Where are all those little ankle biters…?"

"Alice!" Merida called from the kitchen, turning when Alice appeared in the doorway and backing up to look from a woman slumped against the wall back at her. Alice's eyes widened, dropping her blade as it clattered to the floor, falling to her knees once she reached the woman.

"Nan. Nan, look at me, wake up." Her voice was serious, but shaky, patting the woman's face. "Nanny, you have to tell me what happened, wake up!"

Hiccup entered the kitchen then, crouching down and turning her head a bit. Alice gasped when she saw blood, whipping her head to the side to look at him.

"She isn't dead yet, but she's well on her way, lass." Merida answered the question Alice meant to ask.

"We can't leave her here. We have to get her to proper help." Alice said, about to try to lift her, but Hiccup volunteered, Jack stepping forward to help him.

"Help me get her to Toothless, he'll be able to get her back." Hiccup said, the two carrying the woman out of the building.

Alice slowly stood to her feet, turning when Bunnymund entered the kitchen, shaking his head. "I don't see one." He said forlornly. "Not one of them little ones are here. Every one of them is gone."

Merida furrowed her brows sadly as Alice inhaled shakily, staggering a bit at the news. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment, her grieved expression beginning to harden into something else. When she reopened them, she stared ahead darkly, bending down to take her blade into her hand, glancing up at Bunnymund.

"I don't care what it takes." She started. "You and I both know who is responsible for this. I'm going to get them back. I'm not going to wait around any longer. They've trifled with me."

Jack jogged back in through the gaping doorway then, appearing into the kitchen just in time to hear Alice's last statement. "Alice…" He said as she glanced at him. "You have to know that this is what they want. They want you to just go in after them and they could have an ambush waiting-"

"I don't care about that, Jack!" Alice snapped, her brows furrowing deeply. "Those children are depending on us now, every child in the world is depending on us now!" She exclaimed. "You are their guardians… well, I am also!"

Hiccup exhaled deeply, looking between Jack and Alice. He remembered when he battled his father's greatest enemy to save the dragons from turmoil on his island; this had become much greater than that, and he knew that he could no longer just stand idly. He knew nothing of this place, or the people there, but he knew that as long as innocent lives were at stake, he had to do something.

"I'll help you." Hiccup said, standing beside Alice. "We'll go and get them back together."

Merida thought of her brothers, and how fiercely she would defend them if something had happened to them. She floated to hover beside Hiccup, nodding to her. "I'll help ye too." She said.

Alice looked at Jack and Bunnymund, her spine straightening. "So, will the guardians aid us in protecting their children?"

Jack and Bunnymund glanced at each other; this wasn't how they did things, they always had an organized plan, they would regroup and figure things out together when something went wrong, they weren't ones to just run into something unprepared. In that moment however, they realized that these enemies Pitch had allied himself with were an entirely new animal of evil; there was no time to just sit back and plan anymore… they had to go and fight, for they no longer had the upper hand. Jack stepped forward, gripping his staff upright.

"We will." He replied, his smile filled with determination.

"Let's go bring those little buggers back home." Bunnymund added, and the five of them set off to do what they needed to do; first, they had to bring Nan to the nearest hospital so she could recover. Then, they were going to seek out the foes that had done this and confront them head on.

* * *

"Do we have to see those creepy troll things again?" Olaf asked, waddling alongside Anna and Kristoff. "I mean, they're talking rocks for crying out loud!"

Kristoff shot Olaf a look, about to say something but Anna placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head as they continued their way to where the trolls dwelled.

"Olaf, we've searched the whole kingdom for my sister." Anna answered him sadly. "I was unfrozen because I saved her from that jerk Hans, I could see how devastated she was… I know that she still cares about me. Something must have happened to her, and I won't stop searching until I find her."

When they reached their destination, Kristoff called out to his family. Pabbie was the first to emerge, greeting them warmly.

"Anna, I sense you are deeply troubled. I see your heart has thawed, but I am surprised to see you still require my aid." Pabbie said.

"My sister… something happened to her. We can't find her anywhere. Everything has melted and the summer is back, but… she isn't." Anna furrowed her brows deeply. "I just want to find her and be a family again. Please… we need your help to find where she is."

Pabbie hummed in thought. "Do you have any idea if she has remained lost on her own accord, or if she was taken?"

"Taken…?" Anna breathed. "Who would do such a thing as take my sister away from her own kingdom?"

"Pabbie, we found this when Queen Elsa disappeared." Kristoff said, taking out a small satchel and handing it to him. "It was some kind of… weird dust."

The moment Pabbie took the satchel into his hands, he shuttered, dropping it so its contents spilled out, and the other trolls gasped in horror. One scooped up the baby troll, covering his little eyes.

"Wh- What's wrong?" Anna asked, glancing around at all of the trolls before setting her gaze on Pabbie.

"Anna, the origin of this black powder stems from dark magic; very, very dark." Pabbie began. "It does not originate from here, but it is a force that feeds off of the fear of others." He turned around, lights appearing in the sky to form images similar to how he had done the night Elsa learned of her powers as a little girl. Blue lights came together to form an image of Elsa moving about gracefully. "Elsa has grown to fear her powers, just as I had feared myself." He said, her image changing as she curled up, the blue light fading to a deep red as a darker light emerged sinisterly behind her form. "This force was attracted to her fear, and may plan to use her powers not for good, but for evil… to turn Elsa into a weapon to use her powers of light for dark purposes."

Anna gasped, clinging lightly to Kristoff as they all looked on in shock as the dark form lifted Elsa's form, the red glow producing shockwaves of red light that pulsed through the sky until the vision disappeared with a hiss. Anna's breath was caught in her throat as she shook her head, glancing at Pabbie.

"My sister wouldn't hurt anyone. That's not who she is." Anna said seriously.

"No, it is not. But if this dark force continues to influence her… your sister will fall into the darkness with it, and all light in her heart will be extinguished." Pabbie replied.

"You have to tell me where she went." Anna pleaded. "Whatever I have to do to stop this, I'll do it!"

"Anna, this is too dangerous. We know nothing about this… this whatever that has your sister. It may try to do something to YOU." Kristoff frowned.

"Kristoff…" Anna shook her head. "I am not going to just let this happen to her. I'm going to find her and bring her home, where she belongs!" She exclaimed before looking back at Pabbie. "Is there any way to get to where she is?"

"I could use this dark essence to make a portal that would lead you to its origin, but I warn you, Anna. Where you end up may be very dangerous, and I don't have a method to bring you back if you lose your way." Pabbie replied.

Anna glanced back at Kristoff. "If you want to stay… I understand. You've already helped me more than I could ever ask you to, and-"

"Are you kidding? I am not letting you go to some unknown place by yourself, Anna! Of course we're coming with you, right guys?" Kristoff turned, staring daggers when he caught Sven and Olaf trying to sneak off, the two stopping dead in their tracks and smiling sheepishly. "You two better get back over here, right now." He rolled his eyes, turning back to look at Pabbie. "Where she goes, I go. And… if we can somehow save Elsa… then I'll do what I can to help Anna."

Pabbie nodded, Bulba frowning worriedly as he took a stone bowl, pouring in some of the dark sand, mixing some other ingredients and waving a hand over it, the mixture glowing before pouring it onto the ground. "I added some essence of fig to help your chances of arriving in a safer area. Nonetheless, you shall find what you seek where you arrive. I wish you both the best and I hope you are able to make a safe return. All our thoughts are with you."

Anna nodded in thanks, Bulba waddling over to hug Kristoff's leg. "Be careful." She said, sniffling a bit as she returned to the rest of the group. Anna and Kristoff exchanged a glance before they stepped into the glowing circle on the ground, Olaf and Sven joining them as in just a few moments, the glow of the portal, as well as the four of them, vanished without a trace.

* * *

The group of heroes stood outside of Houndsditch, Alice's eyes narrowed as her hair blew lightly in the breeze. "So… all this time they've been lurking right beneath our feet…" She shook her head.

Bunnymund popped out of one of his rabbit holes, rubbing his shoulders. "Blimey, it's freezing down there! Come on, this'll be the easiest way in."

"Uh, you may want to make it a bit bigger, Toothless needs to be able to fit." Hiccup commented.

"Not a problem, mate." Bunny smirked, tapping his foot to make the hole a bit bigger. "Let's take a dive, shall we?"

Without hesitation, they all made their way, Alice's face serious as she slid. Jack and Merida soared through the tunnel, while Hiccup and Toothless scrambled quite a bit, Toothless crying out as his nails dug into the hole's walls. They finally exited; everyone making it out alright except for Hiccup, who groaned when he fell flat on his face.

"I'm… okay…" He said, his voice muffled as he held a hand up. Alice rolled her eyes, yanking him up by his collar as he shook his head to get back into focus.

"Honestly, you are the clumsiest boy I have ever encountered." Alice snapped, huffing.

Jack observed their surroundings, noticing the shimmering pillars supporting the cavern's "ceiling" and the seemingly crystal stairways connecting the multiple levels. He thought that these touches seemed a bit out of place for a dark and dank dwelling such as this, but he wasn't here to question that; they had a job to do.

"Alright." Jack gripped his staff as he turned to face the others. "We move together. They'll want us to split up, but we aren't going to do that. One of them will have to show themselves eventually, and then we make our move, okay?"

Toothless growled then, eyeing something. He crouched down, his pupils shrinking to slits as he bore his teeth.

"Toothless? What is it?" Hiccup asked, squinting his eyes to look into the darkness.

Merida slowly took out an arrow, her hair swaying a bit as she knocked it, her eyes darting, searching for any sign of movement. Alice wielded her vorpal blade, the group keeping on guard.

Behind them, the Queen slithered soundlessly down the cavern walls, eyeing the group as she would prey. The wall sloped downwards towards them, her eyes losing their eerie glow as she emerged into the light, though still undetected. She licked her lips hungrily, sharp teeth bared. She was just barely inches from Hiccup now, her long, pointed tongue dripping with saliva. As she was about to have a taste of Hiccup, Bunnymund's nose twitched as he caught her scent, whipping around to toss an egg bomb. The Queen hissed and screeched, her hands swatting at her face as he made a direct hit. This alerted the rest of the group, all whirling around to prepare to attack. As they did so, black sand materialized behind them, Pitch panning horizontally without making a sound; that is, until he spoke.

"Now, that wasn't very nice…" He said, Jack and Alice whirling to face him, the heroes standing almost back to back as they found themselves right in the middle of two of their enemies.

"Alice…" Bumby said in a sing song voice as he descended the stairs to their right, adjusting his glasses. "I'm disappointed, I thought I taught you better manners than that."

Alice grit her teeth, her eyes shifting between all three of their enemies that had presented themselves. "I'm not here to play your games!" She shouted. "You foul gits know exactly why we're here and I will not stand for the tampering of those children!"

Bumby smirked as Pitch emitted a cackle. He decided that since Pitch relished in being in the spotlight, he would let him have it; he was going to remain poised until it was time to actually fight.

"They aren't your property, Alice… they don't have your name on them, so they aren't yours. If you want them back, you'll have to do a lot more than whine with your little empty threats at me." Pitch mocked, waving his hands about.

Alice scowled darkly, her fists clenching. "So be it… Pitch."

A clockwork bomb materialized into her hands then, and she growled as she began to toss one after another at Pitch. He was quick though, dodging them. The Queen slithered around them from behind, stopping when she was on the same side of the platform as Pitch, poised for an attack when necessary. After tossing a few more bombs, Alice whipped out her pepper grinder, gritting her teeth as shots lit up the walls. Pitch eluded most of them, but cried out when one managed to sting his side. He fell to one knee, and Alice gripped her blade once more, jumping up to soar through the air at him.

"Alice, wait!" Jack shouted, extending his hand.

Ignoring his cry, Alice did not stop for a moment, landing before Pitch to duel with him one on one. Despite Pitch's power, he was denying less and less that Alice was not to be so underestimated. He dodged most of her swipes, still holding his side when he had a chance to. He materialized quickly behind her, trying to wrestle the knife from her as his arms wrapped around her to grab her wrists.

"NO! Leave her alone!" Jack shouted, shooting an ice burst at Pitch's back to stun him.

Alice then took this opportunity to elbow his chest, bursting into butterflies to reappear behind him, thrusting her foot against his back to knock him down. She stared intensely at him, breathing deeply as she pointed her blade at him. As she stood over him, Pitch felt the cavern wall against his back as he glanced from the blade to her. When Alice raised the blade to point at his face, Pitch slowly held his hands up.

"Alright Alice, let's not be so hasty-"

"Give… me… the children." She spoke through clenched teeth, jabbing the tip of her blade at his chest once, threateningly. When Pitch didn't respond quickly enough for her, she raised it into the air, about to bring it down upon him.

The Queen decided she was no longer going to be a bystander, hissing as one of her tentacles shot through the air towards Alice. Merida gasped, knocking and loosing an arrow, cutting through the air and embedding itself in the Queen's tentacle. She screeched in pain, whipping her head towards Merida to hiss at her angrily.

"You will pay for your insolence!" The Queen screeched, about to attack when Pitch stopped her, telling her to hold back just a bit longer.

"Okay, okay, just… listen, I am a man who likes nice things, who doesn't?" Pitch started, keeping his hands up in a defensive manner as he stood slowly. Alice did not even blink as she stared at him with a stone hard expression. "I've had tendencies in the past to take things that aren't mine, and… I'm going to do the same thing now as I have done in the past. But first… I'd like to introduce you to our other friends… it's only the polite thing to do when we have guests."

The group of heroes looked towards a sudden burst of light, Bunny's eyes widening when he looked upon Wick. "That's…" He shook his head in disbelief as Wick gripped his scythe, narrowing his hollow eyes at them as he readied himself for an attack.

Pitch turned, calling out to a farther area of the cavern. "Elsa, dear… no need to hide any longer, you may come out, now."

Jack furrowed a brow in confusion, but gasped when the ice Queen emerged, descending the stairs gracefully, but cautiously. As she joined the group, she inhaled sharply as her eyes gravitated to Jack, resting on him.

"Do any of you know who she is?" Jack whispered, and he received shrugs and shaking heads in response from all except Alice as she kept her eyes set on Pitch.

"Lad, I'm one to ask questions later." Merida replied, knocking an arrow. "If she's one of them, then she's goin' down." She shot an arrow that soared through the air right at Elsa, and she gasped as she quickly held her hands up, the arrow stopped by a thick sheet of ice that materialized before her. Merida stared in surprise, and Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"She… did she just… she-" Jack muttered.

"As you can see, Jack… you're not so unique anymore, are you?" Pitch let his head fall back as he cackled. "I found someone who needed my help as much as I need hers… someone who understands what being cast into the shadows, being labeled as a monster is like!" He shouted, straightening up. "Now… as I was saying… before we begin this little game… I'm going to do the same thing I did the last time I took something dear from someone…" He looked into Alice's eyes darkly. "… I'm going to give them back."

Alice narrowed her eyes warily at Pitch, turning when Bumby called to the former children to emerge from the shadows. "Don't fret, they won't be played with today… they're going to just watch… they have much to learn, after all, if they are to be useful."

Jack and Bunnymund joined Alice in looking on in horror, the frightening puppet children floating out from the shadows silently as they stared, the empty space in their eyes hollow and emotionless. Toothless whined lightly as Hiccup gulped nervously.

"Uh… are these the same kids we're supposed to be saving? If it is, you can… you can take them back." He said, glancing around tensely.

Alice's eyes brimmed with angry tears, clenching her teeth once more as she started to storm towards Bumby. "You… you sick BASTARD!" She shrieked, emitting a battle scream as she raised her vorpal blade to attack him. Before she could reach him however, she felt something wrap tightly around her waist, the Queen grabbing her and dragging her back.

"No! Alice!" Jack cried out, soaring to get to her when he was stopped short by Pitch materializing before him.

"Not so fast, FROST!" Pitch growled as he wielded his own dark scythe, sending it cutting through the air as Jack was forced to dash through the air to avoid it.

"I'll handle this one, lads!" Merida took out her sword to fly towards Alice, narrowing her eyes in deep focus. She was about halfway to where the Queen was now dangling Alice in the air when something smacked hard into her side, Merida grunting in pain as she was flown back a few dozen yards in the underground chasm. Bumby grinned to himself, conjuring another of his molten balls. He chuckled lightly, threatening to strike her again as he flew towards her.

"Oi, Merida!" Bunnymund hopped into action, barely dodging one of the Queen's other tentacles to get to her.

"I'm fine, go help Alice!" Merida shouted back, her gaze setting on Bumby from across the cavern as she glared at him. "I've got a score t'settle."

Bunny gave a nod, dashing quickly towards the Queen as she threatened to squeeze the life from Alice.

"My dear… I will thoroughly enjoy slurping up the jelly that oozes out of every orifice once I watch the life drip from your eyes!" The Queen hissed, chortling chaotically. Without warning, Bunny hopped onto the Queen's back, grabbing onto her face and yanking her back. The Queen screeched, her sharp teeth snapping at Bunny's paws as her hands groped the air to try to flip him off of her back.

"Crikey, this is worse than wrestling a great white!" Bunny grimaced, but this distraction caused the Queen to loosen her death grip around Alice. She managed to free one of her arms before slicing at the tentacle, the Queen screeching in pain. Bunnymund's eyes widened when he felt something burning, glancing behind him to see that his tail was on fire. "Bloody hell!" He gasped when Wick flew at him then, wrestling him off of the Queen as he roared angrily.

Alice was able to escape, now in a better position to fight off against the Queen. As the Queen shot her tentacles through the air to try to grab Alice once again, Alice burst into butterflies to dodge them each time, rematerializing with her blade to keep them at bay and further protect herself from attacks. The Queen grinned wickedly then, clenching one of her fists as she summoned several card guards to rise around Alice, encircling her. Alice stood firm, glancing out of the corners of her eyes as she awaited their first move.

"You shall die on this day, Alice!" The Queen hissed.

Toothless growled lightly, nudging Hiccup as he glanced around the platform unsurely. "You're right bud, we can't just keep standing here; but where do we even start?" He exclaimed, and Toothless rolled his eyes, charging past Hiccup and roaring as he made his way towards the Queen's card minions. As they were about to overwhelm Alice, he bowled through them, snarling ferociously. "Toothless, wait!" Hiccup cried, scrambling towards his companion.

Alice watched with a small bit of awe as Toothless whipped his tail, knocking card guards over, taking one in his mouth and flinging it across the cavern. The Queen grit her teeth angrily, screeching loudly as she charged, colliding right into Toothless as the two wrestled. Alice ran forward, skidding to a stop as she wielded her pepper grinder, shooting some at the Queen to blind her temporarily as she yelped in pain. Toothless bit her hand then, allowing him to untangle himself from her tentacles before she could try to strangle him. The Queen regained her stance aster staggering back quite a bit, once more summoning minions, this time her armored guards.

"Slaughter them!" She screamed.

Hiccup reached them, standing by Alice as she and Toothless began to fight them off. Hiccup gasped as one threatened to behead Alice from behind her, intercepting and blocking the attack with his sword. Alice gasped, whirling around as she saw the guard forcing Hiccup down, its spear coming down upon his sword as Hiccup tried with all his strength to maintain his block. She soared over them, landing behind the guard as her blade swiped through the air. She stood up straight as the armored guard stopped all movement, Hiccup staring into its empty eyes as its head rolled off its shoulders, his shocked gaze meeting Alice's serious one. A smirk slowly appeared across her face, emitting a chuckle.

"Well, clumsy boy, I suppose I owe you one." She stated.

Hiccup chuckled nervously, giving her a nod as they resumed fighting with Toothless against the Queen's forces.

Meanwhile, Jack cried out as he sent out more ice sparks through the air, darting after Pitch as he did so. Pitch dodged most of his attacks, but when Jack managed to corner him, he stared at him angrily.

"Give it up, Pitch. Just change those kids back and we'll leave you alone!" Jack exclaimed.

Before Pitch could reply, Jack hissed when something struck his back, and he had to quickly regain his balance before he threatened to hit the ground, stabilizing his hover in midair. He whirled around to see Elsa, who was staring at him with pure concentration, her hand extended as she threatened to attack again. Pitch laughed, rearing his scythe back and hitting Jack with it while his back was turned, sending him down. Jack landed onto the cold, hard ground harshly. Jack grunted as he got up as fast as he could. He barely had a chance to regain composure and Elsa strode towards him, waving her hands as spikes and waves of ice began to pop out of the ground, threatening to impale Jack as he was forced to move back rapidly on his toes.

"Elsa, stop!" Jack shouted to her, one spike just grazing his foot to make him trip, falling back. "Listen to me, whatever Pitch is promising you, whatever reason he has given you to fight against us, you can't trust him!"

"No!" Elsa cried out. "He warned me you would try to do this; I'm not listening to you!"

"You don't know anything about me, can't you just hear me out?!" Jack shouted.

"Stop!" Elsa pleaded, her hand extended as she furrowed her brows deeply. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this!"

"No you don't, Elsa! If Pitch is threatening something against you, we can help!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm not threatening her with anything, Jack… but I will threaten you if you continue to talk like that." Pitch shot a burst of dark sand at him, Jack deflecting it. Just as quickly as he dodged it however, Elsa shot a burst of ice at him, making Jack stumble back a foot or two.

"Now who's the one who should give it up, Jack?" Pitch mocked. "Face it, she's more powerful than you!"

Merida kept her eye on Bumby as he circled around her teasingly, his smile disturbing as he remained perfectly calm.

"You know, Merida… it's no wonder you constantly sought to find solace in the woods… I'm sure all the men of your clan wanted a piece of you. You may be headstrong, but I do love the ones that have a bit of fight in them… they keep things interesting for me." Bumby taunted.

Merida growled lowly, flying at him with her sword, but missed. Bumby's laugh echoed as she tried to strike him with her sword and shoot arrows that only went through him while he remained in his dephased form.

"Stop being a cowardly troll and fight me!" Merida screamed on the top of her lungs.

"What are you now, Merida… fifteen, sixteen? Ah, how ripe you are for picking already. I want you to keep looking at me like that, Merida… the rage in your eyes is breathtaking." Bumby continued with his perverse comments. "That rage creates a beautiful and deadly fire of passion… and I am more than willing to be set ablaze by it." He switched to his ooze form, forming a molten ball in his hand to fire at Merida. She gasped, ducking quickly out of its path to avoid being hit again. He extended his hand then, smirking as jets of fire spewed from his palm towards her. Merida whined anxiously as she soared around as quickly as she could to avoid it, eventually tucking herself into a small space to try to hide from Bumby. She breathed heavily, sniffling as she realized she was running out of options; if she couldn't even land one blow on him, how could she fight? How could she survive?

Bunnymund took in a deep breath, wincing as he ran for his life to duck behind a large rock, plastering his back against it. Flames erupted past him from either side of the rock, it being the only thing protecting him from being burnt to a crisp as the winds from the flame's force blew through his fur. Wick's roar echoed through the cavern as the flame from his scythe ceased momentarily, giving Bunny opportunity to jump back out into the open. He took a few egg bombs into his paws, tossing them at the illuminated creature. Flames engulfed Wick like a candle as he roared, speedily moving towards Bunny as he reared his scythe back to attempt to impale him. Bunny quickly dodged, Wick chasing him through the cavern as he emitted a frightening laugh.

"Will you get off my tail, you buzzard?" Bunny shouted, whipping one of his boomerangs out. The boomerang smacked right into Wick's face, causing him to cry out as he crash landed into the ground, whimpering lightly as his flames died down a bit. Bunny shook his head, regaining himself a bit. "About bloody time…" His ear flickered then when he heard a whine from across the cavern, turning to see Bumby cornering Merida.

She was upright now, facing Bumby head on as she mustered all of her inner strength to maintain her bravery. She knocked an arrow, pulling back on it to hold her position. Her face shuddered a bit as she stared at him intensely, her brows creased deeply. Her lip trembled, her eyes widening as he approached ever closer.

"Merida…" Bumby called to her in a sing song voice. "There's no need to be this way… believe me, what I took from you was precious… but I've caused many to lose something far more precious than what you lost… it is my obligation as an adult to fit every young person to their calling… just accept that sacrificing your soul to me was your purpose." He chuckled darkly.

"Hey, face ache!" Bunnymund hopped up behind Bumby then, boomerangs wielded. "Leave her alone."

Bumby turned, laughing at Bunnymund as he held a hand to his chest. "My, I pity you for even thinking I could take you seriously! You are no less ridiculous than one of Alice's pointless fantasies; and thus I will treat you as such. Be gone, I have other matters to attend to."

Bunnymund was not one to tolerate being brushed off or ignored. He hopped up, landing in between Bumby and Merida as he stared down the doctor with a serious expression. "Your ears ain't as big as mine, mate, but I know you heard me."

Bumby shrugged nonchalantly, Bunny smirking as the doctor materialized into his ooze form. "If it's a duel you want, so be it." Bunny gripped his boomerangs tightly, anticipating his next attack.

As Alice sliced through another card guard, she could hear commotion from across the cavern, glancing behind her to see Jack being double teamed by Pitch and Elsa. She glanced over at Hiccup, who was impressed with himself when he sliced through a card guard.

"Wow, I'm getting better at this!" Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup!" Alice called to him. "Jack needs my help, I need you to be able to handle this, do you understand?"

The Viking's eyes widened, shaking his head. "Nonononono, I cannot fight all these guys and that big squid thing by myself!"

"You have your dragon; I can't let Jack fend for himself!" Alice glanced back anxiously as Elsa and Pitch overwhelmed the ice guardian. "Please Hiccup, I know you can do this, I have to go to him!"

Hiccup glanced past Alice to see Jack struggling to fend off Elsa and Pitch, exhaling sharply as he gave Alice a nod. "Okay, Toothless and I have got this."

Without wasting another moment, Alice soared over towards Jack as quickly as she could. Meanwhile, Elsa and Pitch stood side by side, Jack grunting as he tried to dodge attacks from both of them; he was weakening however, breathing heavily as he mustered all the strength he could to fight against them.

"Very good, Elsa… now, finish him off." Pitch grinned, turning to look darkly at Jack. "Say goodnight, Frost."

Elsa focused, thrusting her hand out to send an ice spike spiraling through the air, aimed right for Jack's chest. Just when it was feet from hitting its target, Alice jumped in front of him in just the right moment, opening up her umbrella to deflect it. Pitch gasped lightly, bursting into black sand to avoid being hit by the spike as it rebounded, instead soaring past him to embed itself into one of Elsa's ice pillars. This created a large crack in the pillar, and like a tree falling, it creaked as it began to loom over them. As the large structure began to fall, Elsa whirled around, gasping before gathering her dress to run as quickly as she could to avoid being crushed. Though she missed this fatality, the pillar broke into a million pieces, shards scattering and shooting everywhere. Pitch hovered in the air, covering his face with his arm as he looked down at the wreckage. As Elsa ran, one shard shot through the air, embedding itself into her leg. She cried out in pain as she tripped and fell, her head hitting a rock sticking out of the ground. She landed harshly, instantly knocked out. Alice took this opportunity to grab Jack, hoisting him onto her back as she soared away from the wreckage with him. Pitch's teeth clenched, crying out angrily as he realized he had just missed his chance to completely destroy Jack.

"Merida, get out of here!" Bunny cried out as he dodged Bumby's molten balls, tossing his egg bombs to counter them.

As Bunny faced off with Bumby, she glanced down to see Toothless and Hiccup fighting off the Queen and her card forces. While Hiccup was barely managing to keep up, Toothless had no problem with the card guards, but it was the Queen who was giving him a bit of trouble. Having had enough, the Queen pounced on Toothless' back during an opportune moment, her large hands hanging onto him tightly as her tentacles wrapped around the dragon. She grinned wickedly, her eyes crazed as she squeezed, going in for the kill. Hiccup heard the sickening sounds of his dragon struggling to breathe, his eyes widening as his heart lurched in his chest.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed, trying to shove his way past the card guards.

Merida's eyes widened, glancing at Bunny for a moment before her eyes narrowed with determination. She soared towards them, taking out her sword. She emitted a battle cry as she began to slice one tentacle after another, her teeth clenched. Despite the Queen's howling shrieks hurting her ears, she did not stop. She infuriated the Queen enough for her to toss Toothless aside like a rag doll, the dragon whining as he landed onto the ground roughly, gasping for air.

Merida floated above the Queen, slicing at her tentacles as she tried to evade them. The Queen inhaled deeply, and one moment later, she began to spew igneous fire from her mouth as it opened unnaturally wide. Despite having tentacles, the Queen moved quite quickly, crawling up the walls as close to Merida as she could. When she timed it just right, she threw herself off the wall, grabbing onto Merida in midair as one of her arrows embedded into her shoulder. They landed onto the ground, the Queen pinning Merida down as her sharp teeth snapped at her, drool dripping down her chin. Merida grunted as she was barely able to avoid being bitten, squeezing her eyes shut as she screamed for help. Just as the Queen was about to sink her teeth into Merida, she felt herself being yanked back, the Queen biting air where Merida had just been. Hiccup pulled Merida to her feet, his eyes widening as the Queen whipped her head up to continue to pursue them. The two scrambled back as she crawled after them like a predator hungrily hunting its prey until they hit a wall, their backs pressed against it.

"Well…" The Queen hissed, her voice more distorted than usual. "Tonight I shall have far more bones to feast upon than what I am accustomed to!"

As she was about to seal their demise, she was intercepted by Toothless when he hopped in between them, growling ferociously as he roared loudly, bearing his teeth. Tentacles shot through the air towards him, but Toothless was prepared this time. He hopped up, dodging them and whipping them away with his tail, snarling as he stood his ground. As one came straight for him, he opened his mouth wide, catching it in his teeth and yanking with all his strength, ripping the tentacle right out. The Queen gasped deeply, screeching on the top of her lungs as she fell, her other tentacles curling as she trembled with pain. Hiccup grabbed Merida's hand, jumping onto Toothless' back as they got away while the Queen was down.

"Hiccup!" Alice shouted, Jack still on her back. "Jack is hurt, we have to get him out of here!"

Toothless landed near them, Hiccup's eyes widening as he saw Jack's worn state. "Here, I'll help him on Toothless…"

"Where is Bunnymund?" Alice demanded, her eyes scanning the cavern before she caught sight of him fighting one on one with Bumby, gritting her teeth.

"Alice…" Jack groaned, sitting up a bit. "We can't leave without destroying them…" He pointed to the puppet children lurking in the shadows, watching everything.

"No, Jack." Alice shook her head. "We can't do that. We're getting out of here."

Jack shook his head. "You're the one who wanted to dive into this head first, Alice! And now you want to-"

"I don't know how that will affect them, Jack! The children! Killing the monsters they've become may kill them! If that were to happen I would never forgive myself!" Alice exclaimed.

Jack sighed lightly; what she said was true, they knew nothing of exactly how they were turned into the puppet children, and until they knew exactly what to do, they couldn't risk the chance of killing what they were trying to save. "Alright…" He said in defeat.

Alice gave him a nod, looking to Hiccup. "Take Jack and Merida. I will go help Bunny get out of here."

Jack's eyes widened. "Alice, you can't just stay here without-"

"Will you be alright without us here?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll be fine, stop wasting time and get Jack to recovery!" Alice replied, soaring across the cavern towards Bunny.

"No, Alice wait! ALICE!" Jack cried as Toothless took off, he joining Hiccup and Merida as they made their escape.

Bunnymund quickly dodged being struck down by Bumby's attacks, but when Wick suddenly blocked his path, he had to skid to a stop, finding himself trapped between them.

"It seems that poor little Peter Cottontail has found himself stuck in Mr. McGreggor's garden…" Bumby chuckled as he slowly approached Bunny. "And you're the one on the sticking end!"

Wick grinned darkly, igniting in his flames like a candle, gripping his scythe as he was about to release powerful stream of fire at Bunny. He was moments away when out of nowhere, he was knocked several feet to the side by something that had been hurled at him. Bunny whipped his head towards the source of the trajectory item, emitting a laugh when he saw Alice there. She narrowed her eyes as she pivoted on her feet, her teapot cannon steaming and whistling as she prepared to fire at Bumby. Alice figured that with Wick down, the doctor had to choose fight or flight; either way, it would give a chance for Bunny to get out of the bind he had been in. She released another shot of boiling hot tea, Bumby reverting to his ghost form as he disappeared into a wall. Alice ran over to Bunny, grabbing his paw without a word.

"Hey, aren't we going to try to get those little ankle biters back to their-"

"Jack is hurt, Bunny, we'll have to resume this arduous task another day!" Alice said, cutting him off. "Now use those feet to hop onto my back!"

"Oi, how in the hell is that supposed to help us get out of here-"

"NOW!" Alice screamed, tugging him so he collided into her back, scrambling to grab a hold of her.

As they made their escape, Alice soaring through the air, Pitch was suddenly on their tail; he was still quite miffed from Alice's interruption of sealing Jack's demise just prior, pursuing them as he shot waves of black sand at them. Alice bit her lip as she tried to dodge them, and Bunny wasted no time grabbing an egg bomb, tossing them back to give something for Pitch to dodge. When one finally smacked right into Pitch's face, making him fall back, Bunny pumped one of his fists in the air. He swayed a bit however, quickly grabbing onto Alice to steady himself so he wouldn't fall as they flew out of the underground dwelling.

"Hey Alice, tell me again how you're able to fly with a six foot one rabbit on your back again?" He asked, and Alice rolled her eyes in response as they soared through the air to get back to North's workshop.

* * *

 **Alright ladies and gents, I'll allow you some time to recover from that battle you just read! I hope it was intense; please leave your thoughts in a nice review and please stay tuned for upcoming chapters!**


	6. Approaching First Aftermath

**Good evening, readers! Last we left off, our heroes' just finished off their first battle against their enemies. How will they recover from the conflict? What else is in store for them? Read on, and remember to enjoy!**

* * *

Anna hugged her shoulders, looking around as bitter cold winds blew through her braids.

"It feels like we just got AWAY from the cold, not to go to where it's MORE cold!" She exclaimed, her teeth chattering. She glanced up at Kristoff when he placed an arm around her, smiling a bit when he cleared his throat nervously when she looked at him.

"Uh… body heat… don't want you to get frost bite." He said, and Sven smirked a bit as he nudged Kristoff's arm playfully. "Knock it off, Sven…" Kristoff shot a look at the reindeer as Sven stuck his tongue out at him. "Come on, we need to get somewhere warm."

Olaf smiled; he wondered where this floating cloud over his head had come from after all the snow had melted back in Arendelle. "So pretty…" He smiled to himself as he waddled onward.

After trudging through the snow for some time, Kristoff squinted his eyes as he saw something through the raging flurries. "Hey, I see something!"

"It looks like some sort of inn… maybe we can stay there until we find what we're looking for!" Anna smiled, blowing out a breath as she tried to warm herself.

"Come on, Sven can get us there quicker than if we stay on foot."

Kristoff helped Anna and Olaf onto Sven before climbing on himself, Sven trudging easily through the snow being it was something he was accustomed to. It took them some time, but they finally reached the outside of the building, Anna looking around it.

"Wow, this is a really big inn!" She exclaimed, when suddenly, she gasped lightly, closing her eyes and smiling. "Do you smell that? It smells like… pastries!"

"Yeah, that does smell nice…" Kristoff said in response. "Is there like, a front entrance or something? How do we get in?"

Olaf was humming to himself, waddling around aimlessly near the group when he turned around, stopping to look up when he was face to face with a Yeti. He tilted his head, smiling at it. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs! What's your name?"

The Yeti stared at Olaf flatly. Several seconds later, he joined Anna, Kristoff, and Sven- well, all except his back legs as they did not fit- in a large satchel as they struggled, being dragged by several other Yetis into the building.

"Hey- what- let us out of here!" Kristoff exclaimed as they were dragged in the large satchel.

A few minutes later, they were all shoved out of the bag as one of the Yetis dumped them out, Anna crying out in surprise as she fell. She blinked, shaking her head and looking down to see she had fallen onto Kristoff, clearing her throat and giggling nervously. "Oh, uh… sorry…"

Kristoff chuckled nervously as well despite the situation, sitting up before hopping to his feet, helping Anna to hers. Sven snorted, nudging Kristoff's shoulder before nodding his head forward. Kristoff and Anna turned to see three individuals standing- well, two of them hovered- before them.

"Who are you, and why were you trying to come in here?" North looked upon the four intruders warily, crossing his arms.

"We're trying to find our friend Elsa!" Olaf smiled, waddling forward to approach North. Taking this as a threat, North wielded one of his swords, jabbing it at Olaf.

"Do not come any closer!" North cried.

Olaf blinked, looking down at the sword and back up at North before bursting into giggles. "That tickles!"

Anna exhaled audibly then, taking a step forward. When she did, Sandy floated over to her, making an invisible line with his finger before pounding his fist into his other hand, a serious expression on his face. Anna blinked in reaction, not sure what to even make of… well, whatever this was floating in her face.

"Look, I think this is all just a misunderstanding…" Anna started. "See, Kristoff- that's him by the way." She nodded her head towards him. "We're all searching for my sister, her name is Elsa… we thought that this was some sort of large inn, but I'm beginning to think we were wrong…" She jumped a bit when Tooth floated closer to them.

"Where do you all come from?" Tooth asked.

"I- we, come from Arendelle… the kingdom of Arendelle… I'm a princess there, Kristoff is… my assistant." Anna replied.

"Gee, thanks." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"That's his reindeer, Sven, and this…" She pointed at Olaf. "Well, my sister sort of… made him. See, she sort of has these ice powers… I had no idea she had them until I got into a small argument with her at her coronation and I took her glove and she got upset and…" Anna shook her head quickly. "Sorry, I'm rambling…"

"I'm sorry, but this is a heavily guarded area. We cannot have any trespassers here." North replied.

"North…" Tooth frowned. "I don't think they mean any harm to us, maybe we can at least let them-"

"The last time we had unwelcome visitors, they nearly destroyed us, Tooth… what if this is some kind of trick?" North responded.

Sandy was listening to their conversation intently when something caught his eye, perking up when he noticed Toothless flying in the distance towards the workshop, carrying Hiccup, Bunnymund and a worn Jack. Alice and Merida flew alongside him. Sandy gently tugged at North's sleeve, pointing to the windows to show him.

"Well… we'll let Jack and Bunny decide what to do with you then." North said, still keeping his sword handy as the others landed and made their way to where the other guardians were.

Upon seeing Toothless, Sven cried out with fright, his hooves scrambling as he cowered behind Kristoff, daring to peek from behind him as he trembled.

"Some help you are, Sven…" Kristoff said, exasperated. Regardless, he had never seen ANYTHING like Toothless before, and his heart began to beat a bit quicker as he stared at the dragon anxiously.

Alice approached, nodding her head towards the newcomers. "North, who are they?"

"I don't know, and I don't know if we should find out…" He replied, Alice and the others wary of Anna and her small group's presence.

"Please…" Anna furrowed her brows as the group of odd individuals began to intimidate her. "If… if you don't want us here, we'll leave… but can you at least tell me if you've seen my sister, even heard of her?" She frowned. "I've been searching for her; I just want her to come home… I sought help from some very close friends and they told me that she could be found in this realm."

Alice's expression softened at the talk of sisters. She exhaled audibly, glancing at North for a moment before looking back at Anna. "Who is she? Your sister?"

"Her name is Elsa… she's my older sister, the… the Queen of our home, Arendelle." Anna replied.

For the first time, despite his state, Jack sat up a bit, raising his brows. "Wait… did you say… Elsa?"

Anna gasped lightly, looking in Jack's direction. "Do you… have you seen her?" She asked hopefully.

"Does she happen to have ice powers?" Jack asked.

At this, Anna's breath hitched as a smile worked its way into her features, her eyes nearly tearing up. "She- yes! Yes, she does! She has… she has blonde hair in- in a braid, it goes like… over her shoulder, like this, and a blue dress-"

"Wait a minute…" Alice held her hand up. "You aren't speaking of the very same woman who allied herself with Pitch, are you?"

Jack blinked. "Well, yeah, it seems like we're both talking about the same person…"

Alice raised her head, slowly looking at Anna out of the corner of her eyes. Without warning, Alice whipped out her vorpal blade, shoving Anna against the nearest wall, the blade just barely and inch from her neck.

"Uh, what just happened?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Alice, wait!" Jack cried.

"What did she send you here to do?" Alice asked through gritted teeth.

"Hey, let go of her!" Kristoff shouted, running towards Alice. She shot a glare at him in response.

"You come any closer and I'll stain the floor with her blood." Alice threatened, returning her gaze to a trembling, whimpering Anna.

"P- Please, don't kill me…" Anna pleaded.

"What did she send you here for? If you think for a moment you're going to play your little sob story with me, you've got another thing coming." Alice spat.

"I- I'm not a spy, I'm just trying to find Elsa… please, please just don't…" Anna began to cry, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Alice, come on, this is overkill!" Jack sat up a bit more.

"Jack, Elsa has allied herself with our enemies. Any who associate with her are not to be trusted!" Alice replied.

"She's telling the truth, just let her be!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Olaf was no longer smiling, frightened now by everything that was happening.

"How do I know you're not all lying through your teeth?" Alice screamed, putting a small amount of pressure from the blade against Anna's neck. "Lizzie… they must know about her… they must know about my sister…"

Sven had a burst of courage then, snorting threateningly as he galloped across the floor, charging right at Alice and sending her flying several yards back. Alice grunted as she fell hard, gasping as she scrambled to get to her feet. In a matter of moments, Merida knocked an arrow aimed for Sven, and Kristoff took out his hunting knife, pointing it at her.

"Do one thing to my friend and see what happens." He threatened her.

"Will everyone just stop putting someone's life in danger for two seconds?" Hiccup shouted, the whole room falling silent as everyone stared at him. "Since all of this…" He made a waving gesture with his hands. "… started, I've had barely a minute to even think!" He continued to shout. "My dragon and I have been thrown around, beaten, strangled, almost EATEN, and all we've been doing is fighting, and preparing to fight, and talking about fighting, and dreaming about fighting, and we haven't spent even one second trying to talk things out!" He breathed heavily from his rant, glancing at everyone as they stared at him in surprise, not having expected the Viking boy to reach his breaking point like this. "Alice… we don't even know who these people are, how can you just think that they're evil?"

"Because I don't trust anyone who associates with my enemies… and anyone who fights with that heartless doctor is my enemy!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, if they were really trying something, I think they'd plan something a bit more… extreme, don't you think?" Hiccup threw his hands up.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "You may not care about potential risks, but I do, Hiccup. I already allowed all of those children to slip through my fingers, I will not tolerate some crowd of hooligans coming in here and-"

"Hey, who are you calling a hooligan, you crazy witch?" Kristoff shouted.

"How is it a risk to just help someone who needs it, Alice? If anything, you should know what this is like; wouldn't you have done the same for your sister if she was still alive-" Hiccup tried to argue.

"Don't you speak of my Lizzie!" Alice shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut as she inhaled sharply. "Fine. Do what you wish, but don't expect my participation!" Anna gasped in shock as Alice stabbed her vorpal blade into the wall, a mere inch from where Anna was standing. Alice stormed off, leaving a thick silence in the room that lasted for nearly a minute.

Bunny sighed, the first to break the silence. "I'm gonna get Jack to his bed. Pitch roughed him up pretty badly back there." He helped Jack off of Toothless, walking him to his loft.

Tooth looked to North then. "North, please… can't we just let them stay? I really think they're telling the truth… I can check their teeth if you need me to…"

"Alright, alright… goodness Christmas, the way we keep having more and more stay here, we may as well turn my workshop into an inn!" North threw his hands up, muttering to himself as he walked away.

Bunny returned from helping Jack into bed, approaching Anna and Kristoff. "Sorry about Alice… she's been through a lot, mates. Come on, let's grab you a seat to calm your nerves, hm?"

Despite the fact that they were being guided by a giant talking rabbit, after what had happened, Anna and Kristoff weren't going to question it. Hiccup stared in the direction that Alice went, sighing lightly as he gathered himself up to go to her. When he stopped outside her door, he knocked lightly on it with one knuckle.

"Alice?" He called lightly, and he could hear her sobbing inside.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, making Hiccup wince.

"Look, I… I didn't mean to… snap at you down there, I… I just think you uh… overreacted, is all…" Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. He was about to say something else when Alice flung the door open, staring daggers.

"You think I… what now?" She asked angrily, her face stained with tears. "So you just think I go out of my way to make a fool of myself, is that it then?"

"N- No, I didn't-… Alice, come on, I'm trying to just work this out!" Hiccup whined.

"No one asked you to!" Alice snapped. "You think that after being betrayed and violated by every person who seemed decent enough, having everything taken from me like pulling a carpet from under your feet, is just all an overreaction?"

"Look, I… I know that you've lost your family and everything, that doctor guy did it, which is why you hate him… so you should understand what that girl is going through, and-"

"I don't have to understand anything! The only thing I understand is that I have a task to do, I failed a second time to keep those children safe, I failed to save my family, I failed to save my companions, my wonderland, my sanity, everything dear to me has been ripped from me and left to disintegrate like rotting flesh!" Alice's voice strained, her breathing uneven as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "You have no idea what it's like to watch someone you love die right before your eyes…"

Hiccup frowned then. "But, I do… Alice." He replied quietly. "My father died because I wasn't able to protect him. And it wasn't my enemy that killed him; it wasn't some evil being or weapon…" He looked into Alice's eyes. "It was my best friend." He glanced to the side as Toothless appeared then, his ears pinned back as he whined lowly, looking up at Hiccup sadly as he gently nudged his arm. Hiccup gave him a reassuring pat before looking at Alice. "Hiccup was under my enemy's control… and my dad died because of it. There was nothing I could do." Alice's expression softened, glancing between the two of them as she quieted. "I may not understand everything you've gone through, but I know that feeling of helplessness… watching everything you've loved, everything you worked so hard for be turned against you and crumble… but my dad always told me that life always grows from ashes left behind."

Alice stared at Hiccup for a few moments, rubbing her arm a bit. "I'm sorry. For your loss."

"Back at Berk, I had a whole group behind me ready to help me. But… you've always been alone, Alice. Think of all of us as your… as your tribe, you know?" Hiccup smiled lightly.

Alice couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that. "I suppose that's an interesting way to think of it." She smiled sadly at him. "I suppose I was a bit rude to our guest, wasn't I?"

"Eh, you could say that… I guess reintroductions are in order, then?" Hiccup asked.

"Very well… if they're willing to remain in the same room as I." Alice groaned.

"Ladies first." Hiccup stepped back, Toothless following suit as he chirped lightly. Alice smiled lightly, nodding to him in silent thanks as she proceeded back down the stairs, hoping there was a chance to try and make amends.

* * *

Elsa groaned lightly as she stirred, inhaling deeply as she opened her eyes slowly. She glanced around, carefully sitting up as she rubbed her head for a moment. When she was more alert, she gasped lightly, pulling at her dress a bit to inspect her leg, where she had been hurt by the ice shard. She tilted her head curiously, her hand grazing over the smooth skin, as if she'd never been hurt. Before she could even question how this came to be, Pitch panned behind her silently. Elsa sensed someone behind her, turning her head to glance behind her, but saw nothing. When she went to look back at her leg, she gasped in surprise, Pitch suddenly standing in front of her.

"Don't bother thanking me for that… apparently pumpkin boy had a hidden talent we were all ignorant to." Pitch started, pacing around Elsa. "Good for you, because I would have let you bleed after you disappointing performance. You'll only have him to depend on from here on in if you don't start shaping up."

Elsa carefully got to her feet, standing as she frowned. "Pitch, I'm sorry… I… that girl, she came out of nowhere, and-"

"Excuses, excuses, is that all you have to offer, Elsa?" Pitch cut her off. "All that power, wasted on someone who doesn't have the drive to utilize it properly!"

"I'm trying!" Elsa exhaled sharply, closing her eyes. "I will do better next time."

"Next time?" Pitch asked, circling around her so he stood behind her. "Maybe, I'll decide there won't be a next time… you failed to deliver for me when I needed you, so why should I deliver for you when you need me?"

Elsa whirled around, shaking her head as her eyes widened. "No… please, I'll… I'll try harder, I need to save my sister!"

"You will never save your sister!" Pitch snapped. "She will always be trapped in ice because you are trapped by your fear! Look at you, you reek of it!"

"You have no idea… for ten years I was confined to my room, from everyone, trying to protect her, my family; I tried so hard to control it!" Elsa exclaimed. "This isn't easy for me!"

"Of course it isn't, you stupid girl!" Pitch shouted, sneering at her. "Ten years? I've dwelled in the shadows, groveling, merely surviving, for centuries… your measly decade means nothing to me."

"Pitch… I need your help. You're the only hope I have left to save Anna." Elsa pleaded.

"Well, I'm not really confident that you are able to meet my standard, Elsa. Not after you ruined our chance to bring down Jack Frost." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're going to have to prove your worth if you want any further assistance from me."

Elsa shut her eyes tightly. "I am not going back home without a solution for my sister."

"You don't tell me what to do." Pitch replied. "You may be a queen, but you do not reign here… as a matter of fact, you don't even rein your own kingdom. You were ousted by your own subjects!" He spat. "You are so weak; you will always allow others to walk all over you!"

"Stop…" Elsa said shakily, exhaling sharply.

"You've got a death order on your head; all of your enemies are going to trample you down into dust!"

"I said stop it, I don't want to hear this!" Elsa cried.

"Poor little Elsa, so frightened and helpless, how can you expect anyone to believe in you when you don't even believe in yourself?"

"STOP IT!" Elsa shrieked, whirling around as she shoved Pitch away from her.

Pitch was honestly quite shocked by the move, but not in a positive way. He growled lowly, rearing his hands back to shoot a burst of black sand at Elsa. She was barely able to react in time, her own hands weaving through the air to deflect his attacks. Her hand thrust forward, an ice shard shooting forward. Pitch hissed when it grazed his face, touching his cheek and looking at his fingers to see black blood on his fingertips. He slowly looked up at her, Elsa trembling as she held her hands up. Her breath was shaky, her eyes staring right into Pitch's. Several of his nightmares materialized on either side of him, and he glanced at them briefly before looking back to her, raising a brow.

"You want to play this game? Very well… but don't be disappointed when you lose." Pitch said lowly.

Elsa's eyes darted, watching, waiting, anxiously for the first move to be made. Pitch stood exactly where he was, smirking lightly as the nightmares slowly advanced closer. Elsa continued to back up until she was against the cavern wall, her eyes widening as the nightmares lunged. She whimpered, her hands moving as fast as possible to blast them away from her. She froze every one, grunting as she shot her hand forward, the frozen nightmares bursting into thousands of ice shards. Elsa gasped for air, Pitch's black sand essence spotted all through the ice as she observed what she had accomplished. This was short lived; for when she looked up at Pitch, he thrust his hand forward, sending more attacks flying at her.

"Please, stop!" Elsa cried, struggling to keep up with him as she found herself scrambling to deflect his attacks.

"Not until I no longer smell the scent of fear coursing through your veins!" Pitch shouted, unleashing more attacks against her.

When she managed to maintain herself, Pitch decided to push the limit, smirking ominously. He shot two bursts of black sand at her in quick succession, knowing she would not be able to handle it. She saw it coming, waving her hands so a sheet of ice appeared in front of her. The first burst of black sand deflected, leaving a large crack in the ice. The second burst through and sent chunks of ice in all directions, hitting Elsa. She gasped, clutching her head as she slid down against the wall, chills tingling her spine as her most haunting memories resurfaced. Her screams filled the space, and Pitch smirked, chuckling lowly. When Elsa heard this, she grit her teeth, thrusting her hand forward to send an ice burst at Pitch. He deflected it, her ice riddled with black sand plastering itself on the cavern wall to Pitch's left. Elsa's eyes darted from the spot and around the room, sending several bursts of ice towards spots all around Pitch. When he laughed as what he saw was a pathetic attempt to attack him, Elsa provoked him, waiting for him to attack once more. When he shot another burst of black sand at her, she conjured another sheet of ice to block it, angling it just right. The black sand deflected itself off of all the spots Elsa had frozen like a pinball. By the time Pitch realized it, it bounced off of the spot on the wall to his left, and he gasped as his own attack made a direct hit, making him fall back several feet. When he sat up, he groaned lightly, holding his head. He gasped when a sudden vision appeared in his mind, his brows furrowing as he shook his head.

Glass shards rained from the sky. A muffled, blood curdling shriek was drowned in the thick air. A hand reaching. Bloodied hair obscuring her face. One word was spoken, but it was inaudible. As soon as she hit the ground, a chorus of hissing filled his ears. As soon as it came, it was gone, and Pitch gasped for air as he scrambled back against the wall, shaking a bit. He whipped his head towards Elsa as she stood slowly, staggering a bit as her eyes glared into his.

"Bitter, isn't it? The taste of your own medicine." She said to him.

This was all it took for Pitch to regain himself. No, this fragile creature would not make a fool of the King of Nightmares. He stormed over to her, and any confidence she had built up faded as she was back against the wall again, Pitch quickly pinning her hands to the wall to keep her from conjuring any more ice against him.

"I could end your life right here… right now…" His face was inches from hers as she turned her head to the side, her eyes shut tightly as she clenched her teeth. "And I may just do that if you pull a stunt like that again."

"So why don't you get it over with then?" Elsa asked, cracking her eyes open to glance at him.

Pitch chuckled lowly. "Because you still have a reason to be here, don't you?"

"What difference does it make…? Whether you decide to kill me or abandon to help me save my sister… the result is the same." Elsa responded.

Pitch saw something then; a flicker of a memory in her eyes. He saw what she experienced the night of her coronation. Oh how they all feared her, called her a monster, some even wanted her dead... she was running, always running away, hiding. No one accepted her... no one but Anna, the one she still fought for. All she ever wanted was what he wanted; a family... but her fear prevented that, just as his manipulation of fear did for him. The thought of hurting her sister again... it crippled her. Suddenly, Elsa's fear seemed to just vanish into thin air, as if it had never existed, and this shocked Pitch.

She was accepting death, welcoming it.

Despite this, he would not allow himself to be caught off guard. No, he began to see that Elsa was perhaps more complex than he initially perceived her to be. He knew what buttons to press however, how to place her back into the palm of his hand so he could bend her to his will.

"You speak the truth about that, Elsa…" Pitch started, smirking lightly. "However… if you anger me enough… maybe I will decide that I won't want to stop when I'm through with you."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"You do remember that your sister is still possibly stuck at home, defenseless against any who may mean her harm… I could take a nice little vacation to Arendelle, drop by, say hello… but, uh oh… clumsy me, I might just bump into her by accident… one little slip, and she'll break into a million pieces!" He growled.

Elsa's eyes shot open fully then, turning her head so she looked at him straight on, her breath caught in her throat as she shook her head. "No… no, you wouldn't-" She cried, biting her lip as Pitch tightened his grip on her hands.

"I already informed you once; you don't tell me what to do." Pitch hissed. "I will give you one final chance to assist me in destroying Jack Frost… if you fail me again; I guarantee that what I spoke of will become a reality." Pitch shoved himself away from her, Elsa falling to the ground in a heap as she watched him walk away from her.

After a few moments of silence, Elsa rested her elbows on her knees, her face resting in her hands as her eyes welled up with tears. She sobbed quietly; she didn't belong here… she belonged at home, with her sister-

No. She didn't quite belong there either, did she…? Where did she belong? Perhaps there was nowhere she could truly belong.

She lifted her head when she heard shuffling, looking around to identify the source of the sound. The tension left her body when Wick emerged, approaching her. He stopped a few inches from her, kneeling slowly as he tilted his head sadly.

"The Queen yelled at me too." He whispered, extending his hand as a single chocolate appeared.

Elsa smiled lightly through her tears, gently reaching out to close his hand. "Perhaps another day." She said quietly.

Wick looked from his closed hand to her, biting his lip before pulling her into a hug. Elsa was a bit taken aback by this, but soon gave in as her eyes shut tightly, hugging him back. She knew by now that- towards her at least- Wick was a harmless and gentle soul. She had seen a glimpse of what he was capable of during their battling, and that he was certainly not one to be messed with. The rim of his hat rested against her hair.

"Elsa?" Wick spoke after some time.

"Yes, Wick?" She replied.

"Can you sing to me again? It always helps when I'm sad."

Elsa sighed lightly, wiping her face as she smiled gently. "Alright."

"Can I sing with you?" He asked as they sat against the wall.

"Yes, you may." Elsa replied before closing her eyes, singing quietly.

Wick hummed along, staring at Elsa as she sang. Everything about her was simple and beautiful to him, but he knew there was a great sadness inside of her that reflected in his own experiences. They both spent their lives enduring a great burden, the risk of being locked away again, never to see the light of day. It was an odd sort of friendship that had begun to develop between them, but Elsa knew in her heart that they needed each other to get through this; not just for their powers, but for their source of morale, comfort and understanding. Eventually, Elsa's energy wore out as exhaustion overtook her, falling asleep. Wick blinked, leaning in to scoop her into his arms. He floated over to her resting area, placing her down as gently as possible. He sat beside her, watching over her until he too fell into the inviting arms of slumber.

* * *

Anna shook her head in disbelief, her eyes wide. "No…" She breathed. "This is exactly what Pabbie warned us about, Kristoff!" She turned to look back at Bunnymund. "We have to go after her!"

"Isn't that easy, Sheila." Bunny sighed. "We aren't just dealing with Pitch here; his other friends are even nastier than he is."

"Oh, um it's… my name is Anna, not… Sheila…" Anna replied, staring at Alice warily when she shifted in her seat.

"Don't take it personally. He calls every female he encounters that." Alice said. "But he is right. If we were to bring you to their newest domain, who's to say they won't use you against us? You'd have 'fresh bait' written all over you."

"But I can't just stay here and do nothing while my sister is in danger!" Anna cried.

"Obviously if they wanted to do somethin' with her, they would've already, lass." Merida commented as she floated a bit. "Think about it… Jack can make ice, and so can she… they're using her as a weapon."

"Isn't there anything we can do to at least help?" Kristoff asked. "How did Pitch even find her?"

"Pitch can sense and use the power of fear, against others." North said as he walked into the room, overhearing Kristoff's question.

"Pabbie told me that Elsa's biggest problem was her fear… maybe he threatened to hurt her… oh, poor Elsa!" Anna held her head in her hands, Kristoff rubbing her back gently.

"I don't know about that."

Everyone turned to look at Jack as he stood in the doorway, breathing in deeply. Alice jumped up, gently guiding him over to the chair she had been sitting in.

"Jack, you should be resting." Alice said.

"I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly at Alice before turning his attention to Anna. "When your sister was fighting against me, I tried to talk it out with her. She's not… evil, like them… I could sense that from the get go. Pitch is already playing his mind tricks on her, and for whatever reason she's fighting for them, the more she sticks around with them, the further she's going to be sucked into their black hole."

"So you're going to bring her back, right?" Anna asked, staring at Jack anxiously.

"It won't be easy… but I'll try." Jack smiled lightly.

"Pitch is very devious and calculating." North added. "If Elsa does not place her trust and faith in them and devote herself entirely, they will control her by intimidation; if they are not doing that already."

"The only way we're getting her back here is if we end those foul beasts once and for all…" Merida said, scowling at the thought of them.

"I love Elsa more than anything… whatever I can do, I'll do it." Anna said.

"And we'll help too, right guys?" Kristoff turned, groaning when he caught Sven and Olaf trying to sneak off again. "Will you two cut that out?"

"Alice?"

A small voice caught the attention of the group, Alice turning and going over to its source; Eliza.

"Eliza, why aren't you in bed? Do you need Sandy to help you get to sleep?" Alice asked.

"I heard new voices…" Eliza craned her head to look. "Who are those people?"

"They're some friends who need our help. We're speaking of adult things right now, so let me help you upstairs…" Alice turned to look at Jack. "And you need to rest too."

Jack smiled lightly, getting up to approach Eliza. "Hey… maybe we can walk each other up to rest, hm?"

Eliza's expression changed when Jack came near her; she knew of his abilities, and she hid behind Alice, peeking out from her dress. Alice sighed, knowing it upset Jack that she was frightened of him. She cleared her throat, petting Eliza's hair. "It's alright, Jack. I'll take her." She escorted Eliza to her bed, tucking her in. The preteen had been slowly getting to know everyone, the guardians having been watching over her during her stay. "Eliza…" Alice tucked a strand of the girl's hair behind her ear. "You know… Jack is very upset that you don't want to be his friend."

Eliza furrowed her brows. "But Alice, I'm afraid of him." She whispered. "Just like the snow outside. It's why I like it in here, no windows to see it." She whispered. Jack approached the doorway, standing just outside, out of sight.

"There is nothing to fear of Jack." Alice reassured, taking Eliza's hand. "Jack has been very kind to us. He… he will take care of us, and watch over us, and love…" Alice paused, bowing her head for a moment. "And loves to make new friends."

"But he makes the ice, Alice… what if he makes the ice monster that's in my nightmares?" Eliza asked.

"Jack would never do that. He isn't a monster. Can you promise me that you'll give him a chance?" Alice asked. "It would make him so happy. That would make me very happy too."

Eliza bit her lip, glancing around for a few moments. "Okay, Alice. I trust you."

Alice exhaled sharply, swallowing thickly as she forced a smile. "I love you very much, Eliza."

"I love you too, Alice." The girl hugged Alice, who began to tear up as she returned the girl's embrace.

Jack sighed sadly outside the door, shuffling back to his loft to climb into his cot, closing his eyes as he tried to allow sleep to overtake him.

As Tooth and Sandy were helping their new guests get settled in, Merida floated up a level, passing by Hiccup's doorway. She slowed to a stop, back tracking to peer in, noticing Hiccup adjusting his prosthetic leg. She tilted her head, not able to help her curiosity. She floated forward, glancing over his shoulder.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Ahh!" Hiccup exclaimed, shocked by her sudden appearance as he whirled around, nearly falling off his bed. Merida's hand shot out, grabbing his hand before he could fall back. Her gaze met his as she helped him up, clearing her throat.

"Sorry, lad… didn't mean to startle ye." She said. "For someone who trains dragons for a living, you're a pretty skittish one, y'are."

Hiccup exhaled audibly, straightening himself out. "Yeah, I'm not the roughest, toughest Viking out there, I know…" He sighed. "All of this…" He waved his hands about. "… is making my head spin. I need to get me and my dragon home…"

"At least you have a home to go back to." Merida frowned. "M' family can't even see me. I'm dead."

"Well, that's a bit… unsettling…" Hiccup grimaced.

Merida began to well up with emotion then, her lip trembling as she began to cry. Hiccup felt terrible then, mentally kicking himself from turning a simple conversation into a tear session.

"Merida, come on, I-… I didn't mean to make you cry… you're a heck of a lot tougher than me, so if you start crying than I should be a sobbing mess… look, I… we both miss our families. I miss my friends, my home, and… that's why we're here, right? We're going to get there."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Merida gestured to herself then. "Look at me! Even if my parents could see me they'd be afraid of me!"

"Hey, well… I'm not afraid of you… I mean, if I'm not afraid of a dragon, you're… not saying you're scary or anything, but…" Hiccup shook his head from his rambling. "You know, when my dad first found out I'd made friends with Toothless, he was mad… super mad. He was pretty thick headed." He chuckled a bit. "We had our differences, my dad and I… but we always loved each other in the end…" He smiled sadly. "I think your parents would just be happy to see you again… ghostly or not."

Merida wiped her face, glancing up at Hiccup. "My mom and I had our differences too… I even turned her into a bear because of it… but we'll always love each other too."

"You see? I promise, they will see you again, and they won't be afraid of you." Hiccup said.

"How could you know that?" Merida asked, hugging herself.

"Well, if it doesn't work out, I can bring in Toothless so you won't look as bad." He chuckled lightly, and his expression brightened a bit more when Merida smiled slowly at that. "We'll both get back to our families, Merida. We'll get there together."

Her tears dried, her eyes gravitating to his prosthetic leg once more. "What happened?" She asked, her initial curiosity returning to her.

Hiccup looked down for a moment, bending down to fiddle with his leg a bit. "Had this for a while… just about five years." He started. "Toothless and I were trying to bring down this very dangerous dragon, known as Red Death."

Merida's eyes widened, looking from the leg to him. "Did it do that? Eat your leg, did it?"

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "Not exactly. Toothless had struck the final blow to it when we were engulfed in its flames… Toothless is fireproof, good thing otherwise my whole body would have been burnt to a crisp. He'd shielded me from the flames as quickly as he could, but… my left leg below my knee was completely charred. Couldn't save it."

Merida frowned lightly, looking down at his leg once again. "M' da lost his left leg too."

Hiccup raised his brows. "Really? How?"

"When I was a wee lass, it was my birthday, and he'd just given me my very first bow and arrows." She smiled. "I don't remember much, but all of a sudden, I looked over m' mom's shoulder and he was there…"

"He? Who was… he?" Hiccup asked.

"Mor'du… the most feared and vicious creature of our village. A bear greater in size and bloodlust than any in the land. M' da yelled to my mother to run, and I watched him fight against the beast as m' mom held me close on horseback…" Merida said.

"So… what happened to your dad? Did he survive?" Hiccup asked.

"Almost all of him did… Mor'du took m' da's left leg for his troubles." Merida chuckled lightly.

"Seems like our legs are the most appealing to our predators." Hiccup laughed, Merida with him.

"Seems like we've got a lot in common, too." Merida smiled. "Y'know, you still have to teach me how to ride a dragon, lad."

"Yeah… maybe we can do that tomorrow… I think my sword fighting skills have improved." Hiccup smiled.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." She smirked. "And you've got to learn how to lose an arrow too."

"Don't you think that's asking a bit much?" Hiccup laughed.

"No underestimating me now, Hiccup! If anyone can teach you, it's me! Wouldn't it be something for you to go back home and show your family and friends?" She asked.

"Well, Astrid would certainly be impressed…" He smiled to himself. "Alright, deal."

He and Merida shook on it, and she yawned soon after. "I'm going to get some shuteye. G'night, Hiccup."

"Night, Merida. Um… thanks." He smiled.

"You too." She smiled before floating out of the room.

Sven yawned, about to rest his head down when he felt a burst of air against the side of his face, his eyes popping open and looking to his left, inhaling sharply when Toothless was there, sniffing him curiously. Sven popped up, crying out as his hooves scrambled on the floor to back away, trembling as he stared at Toothless with utter fright. Toothless tilted his head quizzically, plopping himself down in an upright position as he rolled his eyes. He chirped at Sven, making the reindeer stop trembling for a moment, listening intently. Sven grunted back curiously, looking up at his antlers before blowing a raspberry, nodding his head back at Toothless. The dragon looked at his wings as he stretched them out momentarily, then his tail, almost shrugging as he chirped back. Sven took a cautious step forward, emitting a questioning grunt. Toothless responded by giving a firm nod, holding out a paw. Sven glanced from the dragon to his paw, carefully approaching him to gently nudge it with his hoof. Toothless flashed his signature grin, wiggling a bit as he grunted happily. Sven smiled too, plopping down as he yawned, giving Toothless a sleepy nod before closing his eyes to sleep.

The next morning, Alice was heading down a level when she heard Bunnymund groaning, rubbing his shoulder. She approached him, raising a brow.

"Well, someone seems out of shape… you should engage in combat more often." She commented.

"Oi… I'm not out of shape, I just… slept on it wrong… probably." Bunny replied.

Alice rolled her eyes playfully, glancing around. "Have you had a spot to eat yet?"

"Yeah, why?" Bunny asked.

"Come." Alice took his paw into her hand, leading him back up the stairs.

"Can't I at least get some ice for this first?" Bunny asked as she led him back to his room. "Alice, what are you-"

"Sit." Alice commanded, pointing to the edge of his bed.

Bunny blinked, he was about a head taller than Alice- not including his ears of course- and he scoffed. "Look, Sheila, I may be a bunny, but I ain't your pet. You can't just go around telling me to-" Alice said nothing, getting on his bed behind him and before he could turn around, she gently pulled him back by his shoulders. "Owowowowow! Don't touch it, it really-"

"Will you just stay silent for a moment and listen to me?" She cut him off, Bunny sighing with frustration and rolling his eyes as he plopped down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm an expert in Tai Chi, you know…" Bunny muttered.

"That really helped you the first time we met, didn't it?" Alice chuckled lightly as Bunny grit his teeth. He was about to throw a smart remark at her, but he stopped when Alice's hands began to gently knead at his shoulders as she knelt behind him.

"What… what are you doing?" He asked.

"Your muscles are so tense. The tension is exhausting them, which is why you're feeling pain. You need to relax, Bunnymund." Alice said as her hands gently massaged his shoulders. "We may have started off on the wrong foot, but I suppose if we're going to be working together, we should at least be civil."

Indeed, Bunny did begin to relax, closing his eyes as Alice soothed him. "You really are full of surprises, aren't you?" He asked, a bit calmer.

Alice chuckled lightly. "I remember… when father came home from a long day at University, he would sit at the edge of the bed like this, and mother would seat herself just behind him and rub his shoulders to relieve the soreness. It was sweet, really. One of the nicer memories from my childhood that I cherish." Alice smiled to herself. "Thank you for giving me opportunity to think upon it."

"Well, I guess I should have sore shoulders more often then." Bunny snickered, Alice's smile brightening a bit as she giggled with him. He glanced over his shoulder; seeing her like this, it was something he had seldom seen in the relatively short time he knew her. He had become so accustomed to seeing her expression constantly serious or hard as stone, to see her in this way made the bitterness he had garnered for her vanish into thin air. "Y'know, you should smile more often."

Alice tilted her head at that. "That would be nice… unfortunately reasons to do so elude me most times. Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Well, uh…" Bunnymund cleared his throat. "You're a lot better to be around when you aren't so grim all the time."

Alice couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well then… I think you would be a lot better to be around if you weren't so condescending all the time." She smirked playfully.

Bunny raised a brow, nodding thoughtfully. "Glad we got that out of our systems."

"As am I." She leaned back, and Bunny blinked, not realizing how close her face had been to his until she did this. He turned to face her a bit more. "Feeling better?"

Bunny nodded. "A ton."

"I suppose that made up for the beating I had dealt to you upon our introduction." She chuckled, her hand reaching out to ruffle the fur on top of his head, making him snicker and wave his paws at her.

"Oi, cut that out!" He laughed as Alice hopped to her feet, whirling around as she whisked herself out of his room. He shook his head a bit, staring after her as she descended the stairs.

Olaf was giggling downstairs, waddling quickly as he extended his stick arms, chasing after some of Toothiana's fairies. Baby Tooth emitted a soft, high pitched giggle as they soared and swirled around him. Anna and Kristoff watched on as they has some breakfast, laughing themselves at times.

"Well, at least someone is enjoying themselves…" Kristoff smiled.

Anna smiled sadly, Elsa still one of the primary thoughts in her mind. She blinked when Merida passed by; she was still becoming accustomed to all the odd and different individuals in this new environment, the Scottish teenager taking an apple and biting into it.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye, your highness." Merida smiled. "Y' know, I'm a princess too!" She beamed for a moment, but it faded when she bowed her head. "Well, at least I was… before this happened to me…"

Anna looked up at her. "I see… I'm sure you'd still make a very good Queen when the time comes." She said, trying to think of something comforting to say.

"Thanks." Merida smiled lightly, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

Upstairs, Jack sat up slowly, rubbing his head for a moment before floating down from his loft to plant his feet on the ground, about to make his way downstairs. He passed a few rooms, but stopped when he heard a soft gasp behind him. He turned his head, looking behind him to see someone duck back into a room. He tilted his head, walking up to the doorway to peer inside, frowning lightly when Eliza jumped back and held her hands to her chest.

"Hey… Eliza?" Jack gently called to her, trying to smile. "Are you going to come down too? We can head down together if you want." He took a step forward extending his hand. His smile faded once more when she stared at him fearfully, trembling as she cowered. His hand fell to his side, hanging his head for a moment. "Sorry… I… I won't bother you." Jack's heart sunk; scaring kids was Pitch's job, not his. He turned to walk away, just passing the doorway.

"Wait…" Eliza squeaked out.

Jack stopped, turning to look at her with a bit of hope. He stayed where he was, not wanting to push it. "Hm?"

Eliza opened her mouth to speak, no words coming out at first as she glanced around. "I…" She bit her lip, looking up at Jack hesitantly. "I promised… promised Alice to… try not to be scared of you."

Jack raised his brows, the corner of his lips poking into a smile. "Well… that's a good promise to keep." He crouched down a bit, thinking this would help for her to feel a bit less intimidated. "Maybe if you tell me WHY I scare you so much, we can try to be friends, hm?"

Eliza gulped. "The ice… I'm afraid of ice and snow. It turned the lake into a monster with a big hole for a mouth, and it ate everything."

Jack tilted his head in thought for a moment. "Did it try to eat you? The lake monster?"

"Yes… it's teeth crunched and cracked, I could see it under my feet. It wanted to eat me, but it didn't… it…" Eliza held her head for a moment. "I can't remember anymore…"

"It's okay, it's okay… don't hurt your head now. You know, ice and snow can be fun, too. There are no ice lake monsters around here." Jack smiled.

Eliza shook her head. "No, don't make any ice in here, please! It'll try to get me again!" She cried.

Jack frowned, trying to think of something, anything to console her. "How about this… you promised Alice to give me a chance, right?"

"Uh huh…" Eliza replied.

"I'll make a deal with you. If I can show you that I can be nice, we can be friends, okay? And… if you don't like it, I'll make sure you never see another shard of ice again. Guardian's honor." Jack proposed.

Eliza's eyes shifted nervously, exhaling audibly as she nodded. "O- Okay…"

Jack nodded. "Do you like bunnies, Eliza?"

Eliza's expression perked up a bit, smiling nervously as she nodded. "Alice and I love bunny rabbits. She sees her friends the White Rabbit and the March Hare in her Wonderland. She told me about it."

Jack gently placed his hand on the ground. "Alright… I want you to try your best not to be scared, okay? There won't be any monsters."

Eliza's breathing quickened, her eyes widening as Ice began to form around Jack's hand on the floor. "You're not going to trick me, are you?" She asked fearfully.

Jack felt a pang in his heart then; he remembered how Emma had asked him something similar moments before he fell into a lake himself; did Eliza experience something similar to what he had? Has she too fallen into the clutches of arctic cold waters, destroying her psychologically? "I promise." Jack smiled softly. "No tricks."

He lifted his hand, whirling it at bit to make the frost collect into a shape of a bunny. Like straight out of a picture book, the frost bunny burst to life, hopping around the air. Eliza watched with shock, gasping lightly as her eyes followed it. It hopped up to her, its little nose wiggling. Jack held his breath as Eliza stared at it, one of her hands hesitantly reaching out, pulling back a couple times. When her fingertip[s lightly grazed it, she gasped in surprise, and then a miracle happened.

She smiled.

"It's… it's almost like a real bunny!" Eliza exclaimed.

Jack laughed, beaming. "Yeah, it is!" He waved his hand, making another wispy ice formation of a butterfly before it fluttered around the room with the bunny. It landed on her nose, tickling it as Eliza scrunched her eyes closed, laughing a bit. She began to come out of her shell, jumping up a bit to try to catch it. She skipped around the room, giggling as she tried to catch the ice shapes. She became so distracted that she ran right into Jack, shaking her head and her smile diminished just a bit as she looked up at him. She looked at the floor for a moment before looking back at him, smiling lightly. "See? No monsters."

Eliza smiled a bit. "No monsters." She repeated, rubbing her arm.

"So… can we try to be friends?" Jack asked hopefully, reaching a hand out to her, but she jumped back a bit, a bit nervous again. She still maintained a bit of a smile, a bit of hair hanging into her face.

"I'll try…" She said quietly, glancing back up at him.

"Can you shake on it?" Jack held out his hand. Eliza looked down at it, hugging herself and shaking her head. He sighed lightly; he didn't want to push her too much. "Okay, maybe another day."

Eliza looked up then as Alice appeared in the doorway. She ran over to her, clinging to the hem of her dress. Alice bent down, moving the hair out of the girl's face.

"Are you being nice to Jack?" Alice asked. Eliza nodded. "You should have something to eat Jack. Need to get your strength back up." She said, smiling lightly at him.

"Yeah…" Jack breathed, standing upright and looking back at her. "Alice… thanks."

The young woman exhaled audibly, closing her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "That time will come, Jack. If anyone can heal this damage, you can."

After everyone finished breakfast, North got everyone's attention as he sat at the head of the table. They had to add a couple of extensions to it because so many were staying there, but they had more than enough room to accommodate everyone. Alice escorted Eliza back upstairs so they could all speak of their next course of action. Also, Olaf had frightened the little girl; a walking, talking snowman was way out of her comfort zone.

"The problem we have…" Alice spoke up after they had been speaking for some time. "Is that we don't know exactly HOW those children were turned. I have a strong feeling that this is the work of Bumby… unless this is something you know is more akin to Pitch's abilities."

The guardians shook their head. "There was a time that he could turn children into creatures called fearlings, but he was far more powerful then." North replied.

"As I thought." Alice sighed, looking down at her hands into deep thought. "In my Wonderland, he manifested as the Doll Maker. He turned all the manifestations of the children residing with me at Houndsditch into his doll minions, reflecting the fact that he was twisting them into forgetfulness in reality… he essentially took their minds from them."

"So… do you think he's doing the same thing now?" Jack asked, tilting his head. "You destroyed them in Wonderland, but you're afraid to destroy them now."

"We aren't in Wonderland though, are we, Jack?" Alice said, glancing over at him. "The game has changed. Whatever method he's utilized to turn these children against us, we have yet to decipher."

Merida furrowed her brows in thought then, pursing her lip. "What if he didn't take their minds, this time?"

Everyone looked to Merida when she posed her question. "What else would they take?" Bunnymund asked. "Their eyeballs?"

Alice shot a look at Bunny as Merida continued. She glanced up at them, thinking hard. "I can't really describe it… I could still sense a strange energy coming from that man… it was foreign, like it doesn't belong to him." She sighed. "I couldn't really concentrate because he wouldn't give me a chance."

"Let's say that is true…" Hiccup interjected. "Then wouldn't that mean that the only way to turn them back is to get their souls back from this guy, then?"

"Sounds plausible. Either way, I will not allow Bumby to live so long as I'm breathing; if killing him will restore those children, then consider my bloodlust all the more potent." Alice scowled, stabbing her vorpal blade into the table, making Anna jump and hold her chest.

"Uh… I don't think you need any help with that…" Kristoff said, wrapping his arm a bit tighter around Anna as they glanced at Alice uncomfortably.

"That's all good and well, we know we have to bring him down… but in the meantime, if they attack us, will destroying them in that form destroy them completely? Alice mentioned something about that." Hiccup asked.

"I have no idea." Jack sighed. "There's no way of telling unless we try it out."

"I am not risking the lives of those children. We're supposed to salvage them, not ensure their demise." Alice said.

"We could just try to dodge them and see how that plays out." Bunnymund suggested.

"What if they all decide to attack one of us at the same time, though?" Merida asked.

"Asking all these questions no one has the answer to is going to get us nowhere… we need to go back there and get the answers ourselves!" Alice cried.

"And save my sister…" Anna added, frowning.

"Trust me, I don't want her hanging around Pitch either… but as long as he's in her ear, she's going to resist. I'll still try to reach out to her, but… Pitch is going to use her to fight me, so he isn't going to loosen his grip anytime soon." Jack said to Anna.

Alice sighed. "Well, if we're going to just stay here, we may as well work on our training. We maintained, but we're going to have to do better than that if we're to confront them again."

Hiccup sat up a bit then. "That reminds me… Merida, I have to teach you how to ride Toothless." He smiled. "I mean, you can fly yourself, but… a promise is a promise."

Merida beamed. "I'll be waitin' by him, then!" She grabbed her weapons, equipping them to her person as she floated swiftly over to where Toothless was.

"Don't be gone too long, you two! You'll catch a cold!" Tooth called out.

Hiccup chuckled a bit, getting out of his chair. "Don't worry, I'm used to it." He followed Merida, the three of them heading outside into the snow. Hiccup got suited up and Toothless saddled before hopping on. "Here, you can sit in front."

Merida smiled widely, Hiccup scooting her back to allow her to sit where he normally would. "Okay Toothless, ride!" She called out, patting his side as she would Angus.

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head as he calmed Toothless. "Now hang on, Merida! Okay, you're holding onto the reins just fine, but now… Toothless needs help controlling his tail. See that flap back there? You control its angle by this petal here." Hiccup briefly ran through all the different angles with the petal, Merida observing closely and nodding, absorbing as much as possible. "Now when Toothless and I really get things going, I can latch this on here so he can glide solo. But that will be for another day, just try to get the basics down."

"Alright then, if you're ready than I'm ready!" She exclaimed, giving Toothless a pat before grabbing onto the reins. She slipped her foot into the petal, taking in a breath as Hiccup strapped himself in with a spare rope.

"Okay Toothless, this is the first time she's trying this so just take it easy." Hiccup said, and the dragon gave a firm nod before taking to flight.

Toothless handled himself well despite the arctic winds, but he wasn't the one Hiccup was concerned for. As the minutes passed however, he found that he need not be concerned at all. Everything that he had instructed Merida to do, she was learning fairly quickly. There were times that she would miss and angle or two and Hiccup helped to get them stabilized, but he was impressed by how well she was doing as they glided over the snowy tundra.

Merida laughed, never feeling so exhilarated in her life. "This is amazing!" She cried out, glancing back at Hiccup before looking forward. Without even guiding her, Merida and Toothless began to do twirls, corkscrews and spins in the air. The more time they flew, the better she became at helping Toothless with his tail, as if she'd known how to do it her whole life. After some time, they returned to the workshop, Toothless landing and Hiccup took off his mask, ruffling his hair a bit to fix it. "So…" Merida started. "How'd I do…?"

Hiccup raised a brow, giving her a stern look. "Well… I suppose you weren't bad, for a first timer…" Merida frowned a bit at that, Toothless looking up at Hiccup flatly. The boy's serious demeanor melted into laughter then, holding his hands out. "Are you kidding? You were fantastic!"

"Was I really?" Merida's whole face brightened.

"Yeah!" Hiccup exclaimed, and Toothless chirped enthusiastically, prancing around them. "I've seen folks around Berk learn how to ride other dragons that quickly at times, but Toothless… no one has been able to understand my mechanics that fast! You're… I dare say it… almost as good as me." He chuckled.

"Almost?" Merida smirked, putting a hand on her hip.

"You may be the best at combat, but I'm the best when it comes to dragon riding." Hiccup said, petting Toothless' back.

"Alright, fair enough." Merida replied. "And speaking of combat, you lad, are going to get a bow and arrow lesson now."

"That sounds like fun…" Hiccup groaned. "Let's see how much I screw this up."

"Come on, Alice wants us to train anyhow, doesn't she? You'll be making all the lasses happy." Merida said, ushering Hiccup inside. Once there, Merida called back to Hiccup. "Meet you by the targets, and make haste!"

Jack had been sipping on some hot cocoa, glancing over at Hiccup as he took off his riding suit, his normal attire still on underneath.

"That seemed like a successful adventure." Jack said, taking another sip.

"Yeah, she's a natural… I can't believe it!" Hiccup threw a hand up towards the direction she had gone. "I seem to be a better teacher than a student, I guess…"

Jack glanced over at Merida as she was waving Hiccup over, snickering to himself lightly. Hiccup raised a brow, tilting his head as he smirked. "What's so funny?"

"Guess someone's hot for teacher then." Jack whispered loud enough for Hiccup to hear before bursting into laughter.

Hiccup stared in utter confusion, his brows furrowed as he glanced from Jack to Merida. When Merida blew one of her curls out of her face, smiling at Hiccup from across the room, Hiccup gasped, whirling back to Jack and holding up a finger.

"Oh nonononono." He waved his hands. "I have a girlfriend at home."

"Well she either doesn't know, or doesn't care." Jack shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, stopping when his eyes darted between Jack and Merida. He groaned after thinking on it for a moment, holding his face. "Oh, man… no, no this can't… Jack, I… we're all happy buddy friends, okay? But I have a dragon I need to get back to himself, I can't have a flameless dragon, and my village can't have a… 'chiefless…' you know what I mean!"

"So just talk it out with her then, Hiccup. Figure out what she's feeling. The worst thing you can do is lead someone on and then break their heart." Jack said.

"Since when are you a love expert…?" Hiccup chuckled nervously. "I mean, uh… have you… experienced this dilemma before?"

"No, but it just makes sense." Jack shrugged once again.

"Well, news flash, love is… never that simple, and it almost always never makes sense. You may learn that someday, so you'd better watch out, mister frost." Hiccup said, the two goofing around a bit as Jack's laughter lightened the situation a bit.

"Come on, you scallywag!" Merida called to Hiccup. "Time's a wastin'!"

Jack nudged Hiccup's arm. "Go on, smooth operator." He laughed.

"Uh… smooth… wait, what?" Hiccup raised a brow.

"Never mind, after your time." Jack snickered as Hiccup walked off with a confused expression on his face. He finished his hot chocolate, wiping his mouth before strolling around the workshop. He stopped when he heard an exasperated sigh, his eyes resting on Anna as she sat, Kristoff gently rubbing her back before saying something to her. Anna nodded, wiping at her face as Kristoff walked off. Jack frowned lightly, approaching the distressed princess. "Hey… Anna, right?" Jack asked as he pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

Anna glanced over, quickly wiping at her face a bit more. "O- Oh… hello, um… sorry, I forgot your name…"

"Jack." He smiled. "I know, there's a group of us here, I'm sure most of our names aren't really common to your, uh… culture." He replied. "Look… I know that nothing we do is going to help you until you get her back. Elsa."

Anna nodded, swallowing thickly as more tears welled up in her eyes. "I… I just want her to come home… I just… want us to be close again… I want her to love me…"

"I know the feeling." Jack frowned. "That's how I became a guardian in the first place… saving my sister."

Anna glanced up at him upon hearing that, straightening up. "You weren't born with your ice powers like Elsa?"

"Nope." He smiled lightly. "I was just a regular human once. But when my sister ran into some trouble, I got her out of it; at the cost of my life. I have no idea what happened to her after that, centuries had passed, I was unseen for a long time."

"So… you never saw her again?" Anna frowned. "I don't even want to think about never seeing Elsa again… that's what I'm afraid of."

"And that's why I'm going to do whatever I can to try to get you two reunited." Jack replied, gently placing a hand on Anna's shoulder. "I want you two to have the happy future my sister and I never got a chance to have."

Anna smiled lightly. "Thank you, Jack. I appreciate what you… all of you, are doing for Elsa and I."

Jack knew that he had a job to do. He no longer had his sister, and he felt obligated to do whatever he could to get Elsa back to Anna. He exhaled sharply, frowning to himself when he remembered how closely Pitch kept the young woman to him, like keeping a pet on a leash. He wouldn't let Pitch get away with this; it was bad enough that he afflicted the dreams of children in the darkness of night, but it was another thing to separate a family like this for his own personal gain. How low could he possibly get?

* * *

 **And we leave off on Jack's lingering question, readers. A few intense moments this chapter, but some lighthearted ones as well. I hope you enjoyed; please don't forget to review, it lets me know if everyone reading this is satisfied with what's going on, or if anyone's reading at all! If you are, thank you for the support and stay tuned for upcoming chapters!**


	7. Forging Wary Bonds

**Good evening, readers! Last time we left off, Jack and Anna had a heart to heart conversation about their sisters. We're starting to break the surface of the plot now, so expect a bit of drama between characters in this chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Pitch had ascended through the hole in the ground floor of Houndsditch that led to their cavern dwelling to make his way to one of the upstairs balconies. He stared out into the night, the moon reflected in his eyes like a pair of mirrors, as if two enemies would gaze upon each other forlornly, each trying to tempt the other. But Pitch would not budge, nor would the moon descend from space. Pitch was as silent as the night itself until he felt someone approach, stopping to stand next to him. The moment was broken, and he exhaled audibly.

"The moon is quite a rare sight for me." The Queen stated, and Pitch noticed that all her tentacles were concealed. "The fingertips of its light cannot easily reach into the dark and dank places I am adapted to dwelling." She chuckled lightly. "I do suppose for that reason, I should regard instances like this as a privilege." She glanced over at Pitch then, silently observing his profile. "I also… believe that this time should also be a privilege to engaging in charming conversation."

"Charming conversation is… not something I do quite often." Pitch replied, speaking for the first time.

"Of course… all the more reason to consider it a privilege." The Queen shrugged, smirking lightly. "I should say the same for my own experience… even my loyal underlings are simply that… nothing more. Merely extensions of myself."

Pitch scoffed. "I wonder why."

The Queen furrowed a brow. "You think I am deserving of my solitude? Are you deserving of yours, then?" When Pitch didn't answer her, she took a step closer to him. "If we are to allocate all of this time in the same space and employment, we may as well become familiar with one another."

"Ever heard of the phrase; 'familiarity breeds contempt?'" Pitch asked, glancing at her.

"So you should not yet feel contempt for me at this point in the game." The Queen replied.

Pitch stared at her warily. The Queen was certainly a complicated creature, and he didn't like when he encounter individuals that were hard to figure out. What truly lied under all the wriggling flesh and teeth like sharpened knives? It was almost comical that her form attempted some sort of normalcy by having a human like appearance, but he knew what rested just under the surface.

"Why don't you try having a session or two with the good doctor then?" Pitch asked. "He certainly could use a… friend."

The Queen smirked. "We already know a bit more about each other than we'd like. I would have called us enemies by indirect means in the past, but we both realized that what we loathe is the same, so there is no need for further quarreling." She leaned a bit closer. "But you, Pitch… you have a whole new set of enemies yourself that you've brought to the table. The doctor no longer piques my interest because I know all I need to of him. But you… you are like a dark maze… so much you hide in the recesses of your heart… perhaps you are even lost to it."

Pitch tilted his head a bit. "And why are you so adamant of knowing more of me?"

The Queen bit her lip a bit, glancing up at him with a bit of luster in her eyes. "Well… I ardently believe… that you and I would prove to be a good-"

Pitch hissed lightly then as something emerged from inside, interrupting the Queen's statement. He calmed when he noticed that it was just one of the puppet children staring at them from several feet away. The Queen glanced at it out of the corners of her eyes for a bit, gritting her teeth impatiently.

"It seems like someone would like to join us." Pitch commented.

"Dismiss yourself at once, you useless little brat!" The Queen snapped at the puppet child.

The puppet child floated in the same spot eerily for a few moments longer, staring at them with its empty spaces for eyes before silently floating back, descending into the hole in the ground floor. Pitch raised a brow, stretching his neck out a bit.

"Well, it's been lovely spending time with you, but I'm going to retire for the remainder of the night." He said, turning his back on the Queen and descending himself without uttering another word.

The Queen watched him silently as Pitch left her, grimacing a bit to herself as she cursed under her breath. She glanced up at the moon once, sneering at it as it seemed to mock her. "I can see why he has an aversion to you…" She growled lowly before returning into the darkness of Houndsditch.

Bumby glanced up as the puppet child from earlier returned, joining the others as he smirked lightly. "You've done well." He said before looking back up to the low light coming through the hole in the cavern ceiling. "The Queen is a spiteful and ambitious creature." Bumby said more to himself than the puppet children who floated silently in the shadows. "Whatever her intentions for Pitch may be, whether it is for personal gain or otherwise, I will not allow any possible risk upon my part arise due to those intentions." He stood, adjusting his glasses a bit. "Just remember… the others may be a part of this unit, but you are to obey me unless I state otherwise." He said to the puppet children, none of which gave any indication of a response. Bumby did not expect one; he needed none to know that they understood him, for their souls were a part of him now.

The following morning, Pitch rose to his feet and strode out of his resting area, a bit irked by the persistent noise echoing throughout the cavern. When he came to the edge of the platform, he blinked when he came upon the sight of Elsa waving her hands about, reforming the ice structures that had been destroyed during the last battle. Wick floated around overhead, laughing as he used his flames to melt the ice debris into water so Elsa could collect it, reforming it into stronger pillars and coating the cavern walls to make a more protective barrier. They were about finished, still engaged in merriment when Pitch clearing his throat broke the lightness of the mood. Elsa stopped, her smile fading as she turned to face him, standing up straight and inhaling sharply. Wick descended so his feet touched the ground, though his smile remained.

"Hi, brother Pitch!" He beamed. "We're fixing everything and making it new again. Are we doing a good job?"

Pitch stared at Wick oddly for a moment, before turning his attentions to Elsa. "Well, someone has learned something from last night, and has decided to make herself useful."

Elsa's expression hardened as she stared at him, narrowing her eyes a bit. "Well, I suppose practice makes perfect… that is what you want me to do, after all, use my powers?"

"What good are they if they aren't used?" Pitch asked, glancing around at her work a bit. On the inside, he was impressed of how much she could do in such a short amount of time. Nearly all of the destruction from the fight had been swept away, remade into stronger structures.

Elsa continued to stare at him a few moments, and Pitch did not expect the next thing she said to him to be so bold. "You know my fears, Pitch. But when you were struck with your own power, I saw a flicker of fear in your own eyes. I'm curious to know what the King of Nightmares has to fear."

Wick's smile faded when he sensed the tension between Elsa and Pitch, and if it had not caught him off guard, Pitch would be enraged towards anyone who even dared to ask him such a question, to show such defiance.

"Unlike you, Elsa, I have no fears." Pitch replied as he glared at her. "Now, you will refrain from asking any more questions; we have much work to do. You can go back to playing your little games with pumpkin boy later." He whisked himself away, Elsa sighing lightly as she glanced back at Wick apologetically. She then reluctantly followed Pitch, knowing more harshness was to come. They both stopped at one of the larger platforms, Pitch ushering Elsa closer to the cavern wall. "Wouldn't want her highness to run away again… it's what you're accustomed to, after all."

"Please just begin." Elsa said with an exasperated sigh.

Pitch gave a nod, closing his eyes for a moment as he conjured about a half a dozen nightmares. They snorted and scraped their hooves menacingly, all bearing their eyes into Elsa's. She stood poised, raising her hands as her eyes darted between them. They all burst with speed towards her at once, Elsa gritting her teeth as she shot bursts of ice at all of them. When the first group was frozen, she swiped her hand through the air as a second was conjured, chunks of ice and black sand flying in all directions. She barely had a chance to recover when a dozen more nightmares charged towards her, barely able to freeze them all. She whisked her hand, blasting some back. She froze one, waving her hand to send it hurling towards the others. Pitch observed in silence; indeed, Elsa was becoming more proficient in using her powers as a mode of combat, but he could still smell fear on her. He conjured another dozen nightmares to send charging at Elsa as she barely finished off the second wave. She froze about three or four of them, but when one came at her from the side, she whirled around to send an ice spike at it, blasting it back. She then whipped her head back to look forward, holding her hands up to shield herself. She took a step back, tripping and falling over a small rise on the platform. She scrambled to get to her feet, her heart pounding as she went to attack, but it was too late. The nightmare ran straight into her, bursting into black sand as another painful memory surfaced in Elsa's mind. She fell to her knees, gripping her head as she winced. Pitch waved his hand to dismiss the remaining nightmares, so only he and Elsa remained.

"You've failed again, Elsa." Pitch stated matter-of-factly.

Elsa gasped for air as she tried to fight off the memory, shaking her head. "Pitch, I'm doing the best I can…"

"Well, then you have very little to offer if that is your best. But I know that isn't your best, Elsa. Do you know why I am so disappointed in you? You have the potential, you simply hold yourself back from achieving it." Pitch responded.

Elsa looked up at Pitch from where she had fallen to a heap on the ground, exhaling audibly. "I don't know what else I can do to make the fear go away, Pitch… I've tried everything!"

"Everything? How about this… realize that the only one stopping you, is you… not your enemies, your subjects, your responsibilities and obligations, not even your dear sister… just, you." Pitch said to her as he paced around her slowly in a circle. "So until you overcome yourself, and the limitations you place upon yourself… you're going to remain in this hole you've dug. Stop dragging yourself down!" He exclaimed. "Take some time to reflect upon what I've told you… and when you are truly ready… then perhaps we'll try again."

As Pitch strode away from her, Elsa stumbled a bit as she picked herself off the ground, hugging herself as she gracefully descended a flight of ice stairs, heading towards some of the lower levels of the cavern. She seated herself on a flat rock, glancing around as she drew her knees to her chest. She sighed, closing her eyes as she shook her head. As she took this moment to attempt some form of self-reflection, she did not notice someone emerge from the shadows behind her until they spoke.

"Struggling with painful memories again, Elsa?" Bumby asked as he approached the ice queen, who quickly lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. "No need to be alarmed, your highness. I've come to offer you some assistance, if I can."

Elsa slowly turned to look forward again, her back once more completely facing Bumby. "I'm beginning to think I'm in over my head…" She replied.

"That isn't the case, Elsa… I have seen some of your work; I believe you have more than enough ability to hold your own against us, our foes." Bumby said, and Elsa glanced over in surprise when he took a seat right beside her. "Your fear weakens you."

"I know that…" Elsa whined, holding her head in her hands. "But it doesn't matter what I do… it just won't disappear from me…"

"Because you aren't cutting to its source. You must destroy its origin, Elsa, and the origin lies in your memories. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the beloved children left to my care… all lost, all containing their own fears from the hatred and cruelty in the world, much like yourself." When Elsa glanced up at him intently, he leaned forward a bit. "Forget them, Elsa. Painful memories are unproductive."

"How…? How can I just forget all those I have endangered? All that I've suffered?" Elsa furrowed her brows deeply.

"Because it is all over, Elsa, it is all in the past. If you continue to dwell in it, relive it, you shall never move forward. Forsake those memories." Bumby said.

"But… there's just so much…" Elsa sighed.

"Ah, yes... you do have many ill memories; it is why so many of his nightmares are attracted to you. One person can only take so much. Your cup is overflowing, you must empty it. Reject those ill memories and you shall subsequently eliminate your fear. Only then will his nightmares be repelled by you." Bumby said.

"Even if I did… would it truly bring me happiness?" Elsa asked.

"Those who seek power must no longer feel happiness or sadness, only satisfaction and disappointment. Reward those who increase your satisfaction, punish those who disappoint you." Bumby answered.

"That would be a big change to make." Elsa blinked at him.

"Change is a good thing, Elsa… it is the first step in the chain of forgetting. Reaching the point of forgetting will release those chains from you, allow you to be free." Bumby said.

Free. Elsa always wanted to know what it felt to be truly free. "I love my sister more than anything… all my life I was so afraid to hurt her, I tried everything to protect her from myself and I failed. Maybe… maybe this is what I need to do in order to save her… forget the pain… leave it all behind…"

"The cost of forgetting is high." Bumby said. "But the rewards are more than worth the cost." He extended his arm to place a gentle hand on her back, Elsa stiffening and glancing at him uncomfortably. "Hush now. I'm a doctor after all, am I not to be trusted?"

Wick listened silently as he eavesdropped on Elsa and Bumby, bowing his head sadly. He shuffled away into his own dark corner, plopping down to look at his hands, his fingers like twigs. He curled them into fists, closing his hollow eyes as he exhaled sharply. "I won't forget. I won't forget what they did to me." He whispered to himself. "They did it to me because I was different. Because I liked to scare the children, like brother Pitch. The guardians took my life from me… I won't ever let them do that again. To me, or brother Pitch, or sister Elsa…" He opened his eyes, his expression filled with dark determination. "They are the ones who will be scared." He said lowly, igniting in flames as he dwelled on his anger.

* * *

Bunnymund stretched his arms as he walked down the hall, stopping when he noticed Alice slowly and carefully sharpening her vorpal blade. When he made sure she had not yet detected his presence, he casually leaned against the wall, one foot resting flat against it, as he watched her. Alice's back faced him, and Bunny took a few moments to think to himself. In these past few days, he began to see a softer side to Alice, a side that was rarely shown but he found to be greatly appreciated. When she smiled, genuinely smiled, there was a particular beauty about her, lightness to her. Bunny knew very little of humans other than the children he protected, he had neither need nor time typically to learn. One thing he secretly envied of Jack is that he even had human experiences at all; what it felt like to not have the responsibility of the world on his shoulders, each year like a repetitive drone of producing, delivering, only to start again once it was all said and done. But with Alice, each day was a new adventure for her, a new door to open and discover what miracles or monstrosities lay beyond. She was fierce, and strong, much like himself, but there was an instability that dared to rock her when she reached that point. Like knocking out one of the legs of a table, she risked the fall back into the abyss, the chaos, the madness. Despite how hard she fought for her independence, her leadership, her maintenance of strength and resolve, Bunny realized that despite these qualities she mustered to upkeep, that she needed someone to remain by her side, to protect her in those rare moments of weakness or misfortune.

"Are you going to tell me what you desire or are you going to just stare at my back side all day?"

When Alice posed her question, not having even turned towards him an inch, Bunnymund jumped a bit, having been caught completely off guard. How long had she known he was there? He thought he had been so quiet… oh, Alice was certainly something, always quick to keep her tongue as sharp as her blade.

"Oh, uh…" He cleared his throat. "Didn't want to interrupt you… accidentally cutting yourself with that, uh… wouldn't be pretty."

Alice turned, raising a brow before she got up, approaching him. She tilted her head thoughtfully then. "Might I take a gander at one of your boomerangs?"

Bunny blinked, not expecting her to ask that question. He slowly produced one, placing it into her hands. Alice ran her fingertips over it, nodding to herself as she flipped it over a few times. "These are certainly effective, but they could be even more so." She stated. "I have an idea in mind, but I'm afraid I lack the skills necessary to bring it to fruition." She glanced up at him. "Mind if I borrow them for a short while?"

"Uh… what did you want to do with these, again?" Bunny asked, scratching behind one of his ears.

"I'll explain when I fetch Hiccup. He should be able to get the job done." Alice answered, taking his boomerangs as Bunny followed her down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was in deep focus, biting his lip a bit as exhaled sharply. On the opposite wall, several targets were hung, and many arrows had been embedded in the wall around them, not one having hit a bull's eye yet. Merida floated near him, pursing a lip.

"Hm…" She observed his form, floating up to him. "Straighten your back, lad. Puff out your chest a bit more." She floated behind him, squinting one eye for a moment before placing her arm under his, gently lifting it. "Aye, that's better. Now, keep a firm grip, and… loose."

Hiccup shot the arrow, and it actually embedded itself onto the target that time instead of the wall, but still nowhere near the bull's eye. Hiccup groaned, letting out a defeated sigh.

"I'm hopeless." He said with exasperation.

"Oh, stop your pouting! You've only just begun, y' can't possibly give up now!" Merida exclaimed. "Not making me look like a very good instructor."

"Yeah well, I can make anyone not look like a great instructor…" Hiccup shrugged.

"Alright, let's try this." Merida yanked an arrow out of the wall, bringing it over to Hiccup. "Knock the arrow."

"Merida, I'm just going to miss again-" Hiccup started to say.

"Lad, as princess of Dun' Broch I order you to knock the arrow." Merida teased.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, doing what she asked. He pulled back the draw string, and he stiffened a bit when he suddenly felt Merida right beside him, her hand placed over his on the bow and her other hand placed over his on the draw string, supporting his form.

"Uh… hey…" Hiccup chuckled nervously.

"Just do what I do." Merida said, complete focus in the features of her face. For some reason, Hiccup wondered in this moment what Merida looked like before she became a banshee… what was the real color of her eyes? Was her hair really as red as dragon's flame? He tried to push these thoughts out of his mind, instead focusing with her on the target ahead. A few moments passed, and they released the arrow together. When it embedded in the bull's eye, Merida smiled triumphantly. "You see?" She glanced up at him, still lingering close to him. "I knew y' could do it."

Hiccup gulped, smiling crookedly. "Well, uh… it was really you helping me, but…"

"Excuse me, Hiccup?" Alice called out then, walking into the room with Bunnymund close behind her. "Might I bother you for a moment?"

Merida exhaled sharply as she floated back a bit, allowing Hiccup to place the bow aside, clearing his throat as he did so. "Sure, what is it Alice?" He asked.

"You have far better weapon forging skills than I do, so I have a favor to ask." Alice started, handing him Bunnymund's boomerangs. "Is there a way you can incorporate retractable blades?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Those are very dear to me, I don't want anything to mess them up!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"They aren't going to be 'messed up," Bunny… they're receiving an upgrade. We'll need all the help we can get when we're combating with those filthy curs." Alice said, returning her focus to Hiccup. "Can it be done?"

Hiccup looked the boomerangs over, tilting his head from side to side for a moment. "I think I'll be able to work something out with a few tweaks… give me by tomorrow, I should have something for you."

"Well they'd better not have a scratch on 'em mate, or I'll have something for YOU." Bunny warned Hiccup, before walking off.

Alice rolled her eyes, leaning in a bit towards Hiccup. "I'll thank you for him, since he obviously has no manners. You and Merida may carry on. From the looks of it, you have much to learn before you are adept in archery." She chuckled to herself lightly as she headed back up the stairs, doing a double take when she noticed Eliza staring up towards Jack's loft. Alice slowly approached her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Eliza? Is everything alright?"

The girl glanced over at Alice, smiling lightly and nodding. "I think Jack is drawing pictures on the windows."

"Well then, why don't you take a closer look?" Alice asked.

"I'm still a little nervous." Eliza said, hugging herself a bit.

"What if I joined you?" Alice asked. "Come, let's go see what he's making." She guided Eliza up to the loft, Eliza side hugging Alice once they had both reached it. Jack turned when he heard them coming up, smiling lightly.

"Hey… nice to see you again, Eliza." He smiled. "Do you want to help me draw on the window?"

Eliza smiled nervously, glancing up at Alice. "I'm right here." Alice said. "Remember what I told you. You can always trust Jack."

The girl nodded, slowly inching towards the window, still hugging herself. Jack bent down to her level to try to make himself seem less intimidating. "So, what's your favorite animal, Eliza?" He asked.

Eliza pursed her lips in thought, a bit of hair falling into her face. "Deer." She answered quietly, biting her lip. "I don't remember why though…"

"That's okay… so we're going to play a little game, okay? I'm going to make some ice on the window… and then you are going to draw a deer for me. Can you do that?" Jack asked.

Eliza glanced around uncomfortably, whining a bit. "But… I don't want to see the ice… there's a scary snowman monster downstairs…"

"Well, he's a little weird, but, that wasn't from me. I promise, nothing's going to hurt you. I showed you how fun it can be, remember?" Jack said.

Eliza nodded a bit, glancing up at him. "I keep remembering the lake monster… it… swallowed somebody up, and the person disappeared… I never saw them again…"

"There's no lake monsters in here. Now… I'm going to hold my hand up, and you tell me when I can put ice on the window, okay?" Jack asked.

Eliza whimpered lightly, closing her eyes tight. When she felt Alice side hug her lightly, her trembling stopped, glancing over at the young woman's gentle smile. Eliza calmed a bit, slowly glancing up at Jack. "O- Okay… you can do it."

Jack gave a nod, icing over the window. Alice took Eliza's hand, walking her over towards it. "We can draw together if you like, so you can see how I fare." Alice suggested.

"Okay." Eliza said quietly, and Jack beamed when Eliza joined Alice in cautiously drawing on the window. A smile slowly grew on the child's face, pointing at the window when they finished. "It looks like the deer and the bunny are outside!"

"Indeed, it does." Alice smiled lightly. "See? Jack just wants to be your friend is all, love."

Eliza looked up at Jack, smiling lightly. "Maybe… maybe if Alice is your friend, I can be too." She inhaled sharply then, her hand shakily extending a bit. Jack looked at the hand in surprise.

"You want to shake my hand?" He asked. When the girl nodded, he carefully took her hand, shaking it lightly. Eliza looked at her hand, observing the top and her palm, the child surprised that Jack had left no frost behind. She then turned to Alice.

"Alice, may I get something to eat?" Eliza asked.

"Of course. Remember to ask politely." Alice nodded, and the girl headed out of the room.

Jack smiled contently, sitting down on his bed. He pat the spot next to him for Alice to sit, which she did.

"She's a sweet kid." Jack said.

"Indeed… I'm glad that she's beginning to trust you." Alice replied.

"Because she knows you trust me." Jack said. "You know Alice… in a way… you're like a guardian too."

Alice exhaled sharply, smiling for a moment before shaking her head. "No, it's something that I can only dream to be. I… I can't protect children. I've failed to in the past, and…"

Jack frowned. "Alice, we're not perfect. You… look at how much you take care of Eliza. It all starts in here." He held a hand over his heart. He glanced over at the window for a moment, chuckling lightly. "You know… Eliza kind of reminds me of my sister in a way."

Alice tensed up at that statement, her breath caught in her throat. "O- Oh…" She squeaked out. "In what manner, may I ask?"

"Well… it's when she smiles. And her eyes, they're big like my sister's was. Maybe that's why I'm so happy that she's finally starting to trust me, not just that she's believing in me, but it's almost like I have Emma right here with me." Jack described.

Alice kept her head hung a bit, glancing at Jack out of the corners of her eyes. "She… comforts me too… it's why I named her Eliza. She had forgotten her name when I came to Houndsditch… it felt nice to… to have a sister again."

"Speaking of which… did you happen to find anything about her when we were poking around there that one night? I mean… I wanted to see if there was anything about her, but we were kind of on a time limit, and-"

"No. No… there is nothing there about her." Alice said, her hands folded anxiously in her lap. Jack glanced over at her, frowning lightly.

"Hey… you okay?" He asked.

Alice sighed, glancing over at him. "I… I know that you… have nightmares of her… I have nightmares of my sister too…" She started, trying to gather her thoughts. "Jack… I need to ask you a question of… hypothetical nature…"

Jack turned so he was facing Alice. "Sure… are you sure everything is okay?"

Alice bit her lip for a moment. "Jack… if… if it turned out that… Eliza meant a lot more to you than you knew… if… for example, if she was-"

"Jack, Alice!" Eliza ran into the room, taking each of their hands into hers. "Toothiana said to fetch you, she, North and Sandy have something to show us all!"

Alice let out a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before looking to the girl and nodding. "Very well, Jack and I will come down."

She followed behind Jack and Eliza as they joined everyone else already gathered around the large feasting table. North, Sandy and Tooth were scanning the words of their sacred book carefully, glancing up when Jack arrived.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"I think we may have found the answer Alice was looking for…" Tooth answered, but they did not look pleased in the slightest. They allowed Jack and Alice room to hover around the book, Sandy waving his hand over the paragraph.

'Though dolls bring joy to children, and have done so for many ages, they, as well as similar objects, like puppets and marionettes, are a constant reminder to guardians of the ill fate a child may encounter if they are unable to be protected, or if their child's mind eye is closed prematurely or blinded.' Alice read. 'If their minds, hearts and/or souls are taken from them or controlled by an evil or malicious entity, they will become something akin to any of the things listed above, and they will lose the ability to have free will and to believe in the guardians that bring them joy and happiness. They will only be able to see what the evil and malicious entity makes them see, and will follow in their footsteps down a path of darkness.' Alice glanced up at the guardians.

"This was notated in the book centuries ago when we first began to fight Pitch and his forces. The dream pirates that he allied himself with used to be able to turn children into fearlings, and after the great battle, only Pitch and his nightmares remained, his power greatly diminished compared to what it had been." North said.

"So you are suggesting, then…" Alice started. "… that Bumby has collected their souls? That is how he turned the children?"

"It's the most probable explanation… when you spoke of him manifesting as the… 'doll maker,' as you called him, in your wonderland… I remembered this passage, and I had to read it over again." Tooth said.

Alice shut her eyes tightly for a few moments, exhaling slowly before opening them again. "Well… that answers that question then."

"What're you talking about? What question?" Bunny asked, his nose twitching a bit as he scanned the words himself.

"The question of how to restore those children. The only way it can be done… is if Bumby is destroyed completely." Alice glanced around at all the adults in the room, her eyes resting on Anna and Kristoff. "And anyone who attends to him."

Anna stood at that, shaking her head. "No! Do whatever you need to do, but you need to spare Elsa, please!"

"Alice, Elsa is just as much of a victim in all of this as those children are. You don't know how badly Pitch is playing with her head… or even Bumby, for all we know, they both may be twisting her thoughts." Jack said.

"True. But my first priority is those children. Anyone who stops me from ensuring their well-being will fall by my hand." Alice replied. "It would be in Elsa's best interest if she avoids trifling with me."

Hiccup came into the room then, walking up to Bunnymund. "Special delivery, not a scratch on them, as promised."

Bunny raised a brow, taking his boomerangs into his hand. "Mate, that took about two hours."

"Just be careful… here. You push that with your thumb to unsheathe the blades, then down and back to retract them." Hiccup said.

Bunnymund tried them out, nodding his head a bit as a smile grew in his features. "This is wicked, Hiccup." He pat the Viking's back once. "Just in time for some more fighting, huh?"

"Indeed." Alice said, glancing at everyone. "We must prepare for the next confrontation… they aren't going to come out of their hiding place until they have reason to, so we will have to bring them everything we've got and give it our all."

Merida gave a firm nod; she would not fail against Bumby this time, she would find a way to battle him more effectively, failing to do so was not an option.

* * *

Elsa sat in deep thought, her eyes closed. When she felt something against her face, she opened her eyes and jumped a bit in surprise when Wick's face was about an inch from hers, and he tilted his head.

"I scared you." He smiled.

"Wick, you should have at least warned me first…" Elsa sighed lightly, getting up to pace around a bit.

"But I like scaring others. It tickles the straw under my hat." He giggled.

She turned, smiling lightly. "Sometimes it isn't nice." She took a step closer before speaking again. "Wick, I need your help to use my abilities better."

Wick perked up at that, smiling and nodding. "So brother Pitch will be happy, right?"

"Well, yes… and so I can overcome my fears." Elsa replied. "I want to try to… clear my mind when I use my powers. I was thinking of trying out my-"

"Wick!" A voice hissed, and the Queen came into view. "I request your presence immediately; you have much work that's needed to be done. Not time for procrastination, our foes could return any day now."

Elsa turned, frowning as Wick's smile faded, cowering a bit. When he wasn't moving fast enough for the Queen, she growled, using one of her tentacles to knock him down, making him whimper.

"I- I'm sorry, I-" Wick pleaded.

"You are an insignificant, pitiful waste of space!" The Queen snarled. "You are incompetent to fulfill even the simplest of tasks and I must be the one who has to endure your ineptness!"

The Queen reared her hand back to strike down upon Wick, stopping halfway when Elsa stood between them. The Queen smirked darkly, licking her lips.

"Leave him alone." Elsa said lowly.

"Dare to defy me again, you headstrong girl? It's a good thing that Pitch has taken some shred of liking to you otherwise I'd have devoured you ages ago!" The Queen snapped.

"He's not going to learn anything with you treating him like this, so I'm going to help him in his fighting. We work better as a team than you." Elsa replied.

The Queen's eyes widened, her fist clenching. "You dare to speak to me in such a manner? Have you not yet learned your place among us? YOU are the underling, and I am your superior!"

"I am your equal!" Elsa shouted. Their bickering earning the silent, undetected attention of Pitch and Bumby both. "I am a queen just as you are, whether you choose to accept it or not!"

The Queen's temper reached its limit, lunging forward at Elsa. She scrambled back, grabbing Wick's hand as he trembled with fear.

"I will murder you in cold blood!" The Queen screeched.

"Wick, get out of here!" Elsa cried as Wick speedily hid behind a large rock, peeking out from behind it and whimpered in fear for his friend.

Before Elsa even got a chance to ready herself, she grunted as one if the Queen's tentacles slammed into her side, knocking her down harshly. She shot a burst of ice from her hand, spikes rising from the ground to buy enough time to get to her feet. The Queen simply rampaged through them, knocking them down as she screeched angrily. Elsa's heart pounded in her chest, breathing rapidly as she felt herself, once again, with her back against the wall. The Queen planted her large hands on the cavern wall on either side of Elsa, leaning in dangerously close as she bore her sharp teeth.

"Oh… how I will enjoy every moment of devouring your ivory flesh… every drop of blood that spills from you will only add to my satisfaction!" The Queen said menacingly.

As the Queen opened her mouth wide, Elsa shut her eyes tightly, her fear at its maximum. As she let out a shaky breath, Bumby's words echoed in her mind, and in the darkness behind her eyelids, she saw a snowflake moving back and forth slowly, before turning into a familiar clock in one of the halls of the castle, the pendulum piece swaying to and fro hypnotically. It began to swing faster the more Bumby's words echoed, the glass finally cracking as the pendulum piece slammed against it. The cracks formed into a jagged snowflake, a high pitched sound of the clock tolling screaming in her ears causing Elsa to snap. Her eyes burst open, and the young woman screamed as she lunged at the Queen, her palms shoving against her face as she covered it with frost. The Queen reeled back, wiping at her face as she hissed, but Elsa grit her teeth, her eyes glaring with rage at the Queen as the only thing that existed in her mind was to fight off the monstrosity before her. She stormed towards her, forcefully swiping her hands through the air as she sent one ice blast after another, blasting the Queen back until she was then the one against the wall. Elsa thrust both her hands forward, sending ice shards from her hand to pin the Queen's tentacles to the wall, one by one.

"How does it feel to be cornered?! How does it feel to be helpless?!" Elsa screamed, pinning the Queen's hands with larger spikes, the creature's screeching increasing in volume and intensity. "Now who is the one crying out in pain, with fear?!"

Pitch watched on in absolute shock. He looked at his hands, then quickly at his nightmares. He had commanded them to stand between Elsa and the Queen, to deter the young woman from turning the Queen into a raw calamari delicacy.

But the hooves of his nightmares stood firm. They sensed no fear emanating from her now.

Elsa broke off a thick icicle from the cavern wall with her bare hand, rearing her hand back as she was about to impale the Queen's face with it. Pitch's eyes widened, speedily flying towards her as he stopped behind Elsa, holding her hand back before she could complete the action. Elsa screamed on the top of her lungs, her eyes crazed as Pitch dragged her back, his expression still full of shock in Elsa's sudden and drastic change in behavior. Bumby however, remained silent yet observant, smirking lightly as the scene of the bloody, shrieking Queen reflected in his glasses.

The seed of influence had been planted… oh yes, now they were getting somewhere.

Elsa struggled against Pitch, thrashing as he continued to drag her backwards. When he thought nothing was going to tame the suddenly reckless woman, Wick ran out to stand in front of her.

"Elsa!" He cried, holding his hands out to her.

At the sound of Wick calling her name, her eyes darted to him, her movements slowly ceasing as she finally began to calm down. She took steadier breaths, the rage leaving her eyes as she stared at him. Pitch glanced between the two of them, letting go of Elsa's hands and taking a step back to allow the young woman to look at the icicle in her hand, dropping it so it shattered, before looking at her hands for several moments. She looked up at the Queen then before glancing over at Wick, shaking her head.

"What… what did I just… do…?" Elsa breathed.

Pitch watched Elsa for a moment before speaking. "You broke through your fear." He slowly panned around her so he stood before her, staring into her eyes. He glanced back at the Queen momentarily, unsympathetically, before looking at Elsa. "Now… I believe you are ready to bring down Jack Frost."

Elsa stared at Pitch for a moment, her hands dropping to her sides as Wick floated over to stand beside her. "What… I don't understand-"

"Your fear had completely disappeared, Elsa!" Pitch grinned, holding his hands out. "This is the breakthrough I have been waiting for!"

"But Pitch… I completely lost my composure… it wasn't right…" Elsa shook her head.

"So you're telling me it wasn't right to put her in her place?" Pitch nodded his head towards the Queen as she fell to the ground in a heap after unpinning herself from the wall, hissing lowly at them before diminishing into the shadows. "That it wasn't right to stand up for yourself?" Pitch asked. "You have finally proven to me that you can hold your own… that you are truly committed to fighting for the same thing all of us are fighting for… to be believed in. To not be cast aside as nothing more than a… a monster… to bring down those who choose to keep us locked away while they bask in all their so-called glory."

Elsa looked up at Pitch as Wick glanced between the two of them, tapping his scythe on the ground a couple times, chuckling darkly and illuminating. "I want to be believed in too, brother Pitch."

Pitch glanced at Wick, exhaling sharply. The pumpkin themed creature annoyed him quite a bit, but he forced a smile. "Oh, yes… I should say the same for you, Wick."

Wick's smile brightened a bit, floating over and hugging Pitch without warning. "This is going to be great!"

"Oh, will you- stop hugging- you're going to mess up my robes, you-!" Pitch sputtered, and Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the scene. The tension in the air seemed to disappear, and despite the small amount of struggle he was enduring, Pitch found himself drawn to her laughter. It was the first time he had heard the young woman laugh genuinely; in those moments of merriment she shares with Wick, he'd tuned it out for the sake of remaining serious, focused, to be an example for Elsa to look to as she assimilated into their collective. But now, oh, how she'd gotten his attention with her fierce attack against the Queen. And now that his attention had been collected, he was intrigued by the sound of her laughter; from what he knew of her, it was quite a foreign sound… so why was he so drawn to it? He straightened himself out once Wick finally let go of him, clearing his throat. "Well then, I think you deserve a bit of a treat… you can spend the rest of the afternoon frolicking with Wick here… draw some inspiration off of each other. But tonight…" His expression became serious once more. "We must make preparations. Our enemies could come back any day now to reattempt their retaliation."

Elsa sighed lightly, smiling gently as she looked up at Pitch. "Pitch…" Elsa started, taking a step closer. "Look… I… I know we've… we've had our differences since we've been here but… now I see that… maybe in order for the world to believe in us… maybe we need to believe in each other. Like the doctor said… I just need to forget the pain… the suffering… and replace it with something more productive. You brought me here because my sister asked for your help… and I'm going to do what I can to bring us all success."

Pitch blinked at her words, furrowing a curious brow at the mention of Bumby. He quickly scanned the area for the doctor, but he had concealed himself well in the shadows; for now. "Well… I may have been a bit harsh on you. But… you see… it seems to have paid off. Now we can see eye to eye from now on, hm?" Pitch smirked. "Run along now, the afternoon is wasting away."

"Let's go finish your ice building, Elsa!" Wick exclaimed, taking the young woman's hand and practically dragging her with him.

Pitch watched the two go along their way, his eyes darting to the side when he sensed a presence silently nearing him. "So…" The voice spoke, and Pitch turned to face Bumby as he emerged from the shadows. "That was quite a spectacle, was it not?"

"It certainly was… it seems that the Queen has met her match… and that her ego has shrunk quite a bit… as she has into the shadows, apparently." Pitch replied.

Bumby chuckled lightly. "Let me ask you something, Pitch… have you been around many women in your many years of life?"

The Nightmare King shrugged. "Can't say if I have or haven't… living for many centuries takes some time to recall."

"Ah… you see, women, regardless in how successful they are in displaying their strengths, exist for one purpose. They exist for pleasing men and providing a means for procreation. Women fight each other and use the excuse of disagreement or hostility to cover up the subconscious motive of our attraction… you see, I love the ones who fight, who reject me… because deep inside, they know that it will only beckon me to them more, like a wolf giving chase to its prey. Beautiful women know they are beautiful, they need not verbalize it. Women who aren't do so that they may try to convince themselves more than others. The Queen envies that of Elsa." Bumby rambled.

"But that isn't what we're here for, is it, doctor?" Pitch asked. "We can't afford distractions."

"Distractions are always warranted… and if you can afford to make a living of it, even better." Bumby leaned in a bit, smirking. "Don't worry, Pitch… you'll find that my… assistance to the young queen will come to aid us in the future. Women are so very gullible. Even scornful ones like the Queen are so easily manipulated. Come now Pitch, don't keep your mind so refined. You're the King of Nightmares after all… you are familiar with corruption, no one can judge your thoughts."

Pitch glanced at Bumby warily as he floated off, raising a brow. The doctor was certainly an excessively dark force, and the more he learned of him, the more twisted he seemed.

In the meantime, the Queen descended away from the others, screeching angrily on the top of her lungs. "Curse her, curse her! Oh, how I loathe her equally as much as that wretched Alice! They think she is the key to our victory? I will show all of them… while they simply wait for those insolent fools to arrive here at our doorstep, I shall seek out their intentions myself and engage in a more useful employment!" She hissed as she gathered herself, crawling up the cavern wall to begin her journey to the tundra.

* * *

Alice gently closed Eliza's door, having just tucked her into bed. She stopped when she approached Jack's loft, peeking up to see if he was asleep yet. She smiled lightly when she saw he was still awake, approaching him.

"Hey…" Jack smiled as Alice sat beside him. "You should get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"I shall soon enough." Alice smiled lightly. "I just… Jack, when… when no one was able to see you… when no one believed in you… how did you endure? How did you endure, not knowing your true purpose in life?"

Jack frowned a bit, glancing out the window out the moon. "Well… that's all I did for a while. Endure. I asked why, only to get silence as my answer. But once it all came to me, I realized that all those times that I got no answer, it was because it wasn't my time yet."

"Well… I suppose I don't have three hundred years to wait." Alice sighed. When she felt a gentle hand on her back, she snapped her head up at Jack, glancing at him in surprise.

"You're probably not used to… someone comforting you, Alice." Jack smiled lightly. "Believe me, I wasn't either for a while. So many people around, but none of them knew me. Alice… whatever answer is out there, it will come to you. And… I want to be there for you when it does."

The young woman smiled, nodding in thanks to him. "I would very much like that."

Jack retracted his hand, folding them in his lap as they sat next to each other in silence for a few moments. "So, um… there was something you were trying to tell me earlier… what was it?"

Dread hit Alice like a ton of bricks again. She stood, pacing around the small loft. "Well…" She inhaled sharply. "I… you know how dearly I care for Eliza… like… like a sister."

"Yeah… I love that kid." Jack smiled, but tilted his head when he noticed Alice's returning uneasiness.

"Jack… I just want you to know, that… that…" She exhaled deeply, struggling to say the words.

"Hey… Alice, whatever's wrong, you can tell me. We're friends, you can tell me anything." Jack encouraged.

Alice closed her eyes tightly for a moment, her heart sinking into her stomach. Whether the words came out or not, there was so much at stake for her. She finally turned to face him, opening her eyes. "Jack… if something ever is to happen to me… if I meet some… premature end… I entrust Eliza to you. Keep her as you would your own sister."

Jack was surprised by the statement, blinking a bit. "Alice… you-… nothing's going to happen to you. I'm going to make sure of that."

"Jack, I'm human… my life is not guaranteed-"

"Alice, you are not going to die." Jack said firmly, standing to his feet, and to both their surprise, he took her hands in his. After a few moments, he let go of them, clearing his throat. "Look… whatever happens, I'm going to be there for you. All of us will."

The young woman's heart skipped a beat, her breath caught in her throat for a moment before they smiled at each other Jack glancing to the side a bit shyly.

"So… earlier, when you mentioned to all of us that you would attempt to reach out to Elsa… how do you plan on doing so if you aren't going to disclose that her sister is currently residing with us?" Alice asked.

Jack blinked at the sudden change in subject, but decided not to question it. "Well… Pitch is obviously using her because of her powers… if I can make her see that he only cares about himself, at least give me a chance… I can give her what she really wants… and then she can help us bring Pitch down."

"You make it sound very easy Jack… but didn't you say yourself that Pitch is extremely cunning?" Alice replied.

"I have to try, Alice… if… if my sister was out there somewhere, I would be doing the same thing Elsa is doing. But she isn't going to get her sister back by hanging with that crowd. I have to get her on the right path. If I can let her know that I at least relate to her… then maybe she'll hear me out." Jack said.

Alice's heart throbbed in her chest, feeling guilt as she glanced away from him. "I suppose… but don't be surprised if she spurns your attempt."

As the two spoke a bit longer before saying goodnight, just outside Jack's window, despite it being closed, the Queen was able to hear every spoken- and unspoken- word in silence as a wicked grin spread across her features. She could read Alice's heart, and she was satisfied that she could use its words against her, against all of them, as well as the words exchanged between her and Jack. Undetected, she felt she had garnered enough to bring an unexpected, but most certainly appreciated, report back to Pitch once she returned.

She slithered along the roof quietly, sniffing the air. She knew Elsa's scent; she knew the ways of the heart, blood, flesh, very well, as it was all that encompassed her form. When she captured a particular scent, her pupils shrunk, quickly but quietly following its trail. When she gazed into one of the windows, peering in to see a young woman fast asleep, her auburn hair strung about her face, her grin widened, stretching across her face. Oh no, she would not have her attentions pushed aside for Elsa after this… Elsa would be the one groveling for them, and the Queen slithered with anticipation through the night back to London.

* * *

Pitch opened his eyes as he found himself deep in his subconscious once more, in the same situation as he had the past several times. He found this recurrence irksome, the same thing always playing out with the exception of a few minor details changing here and there.

This would not be the case this time.

As he gazed upon Elsa clinging to the pillow, gasping as the sound of the door breaking down behind her and Pitch causing her to run towards the window, breaking through it, glass once again shattering everywhere as her hair whirled around her, something changed. Everything slowed down once again, but when she turned in midair to steal one final glance at him, Pitch was surprised when her face had changed. It was no longer Elsa, but another woman… he was not familiar with who she was, but… why did it seem like he knew her somehow, as if she were in some distant, fleeting memory? Her eyes like sapphire stars in the sky bore into his, her one hand outstretched towards him before she made her descent. She uttered a single word, but as usual, it was muffled, inaudible. Pitch suddenly had the will to move, running over to the window and glancing down as the young woman made her descent. His eyes widened when she fell with the glass cascading around her like rain, into what looked like the smokestack of a train as its whistle emitted a hollow scream. Her body lay limp inside it, and wind blew through Pitch's hair. The train then began to move, taking the young woman with it who rested inside. Curiously, as the train seemed to go under the location of the window and out of his line of vision, he whirled around, dream pirates blocking the doorway. He shoved his way past them as they dissipated into black dust, the howling scream of the train heard in the distance as Pitch moved through the doorway of the room, into the hallway where another window was. When he gazed through it, he observed in bewilderment as he saw the train moving towards what looked like Arendelle in the distance. The muffled word sounded in his ears once more before the vivid dream ended, Pitch awakening in the darkness of the cavern to what he thought was himself, opening his eyes and sitting up.

The Queen stepped into the low light, a knowing smirk stretched across the features of her face. "Good, you've awakened at last."

Pitch scowled at her, getting to his feet and straightening himself up. "If you've come here to give me a sob story over Elsa, then I don't want to hear it."

"Oh, what I have to say partially concerns the little wretch…" The Queen said darkly. "… however, not in the manner you currently perceive."

An irritated sigh was drawn from Pitch's lips. "Very well, can you at least make it quick?" He asked, not taking the Queen seriously; most times, her words were nothing but ridiculous and nonsensical babble to him.

The Queen chuckled lowly, taking a step closer. "You'll be surprised to know that I did a bit of eavesdropping tonight. You see… while you all remain idle, I am willing to take a step further in the matter of ensuring our enemies' demise… it seems our favorites have been keeping some secrets from us that I'd like to share with you."

"Well, please, don't draw out the suspense; I'm aching to know everything you have to offer…" Pitch said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Fine… being you're being such a spoiled brat, I'll give you one piece of information, and to receive the other, you'll have to do something for me." The Queen said as she raised an arrogant brow.

"I don't have to do anything you say, your highness." Pitch spat. "You can't even handle yourself against your so-called underling, so what makes you think you're a match for me?" Pitch asked.

"Because I have the key to our upper hand in this war." The Queen replied. "So you'll either swallow your pride and give into me… or you will face humiliation and defeat once more by your greatest rival… Jack Frost."

Pitch raised a lip in disgust at her as she licked hers hungrily, awaiting his answer. "Fine." He replied with such loathing, hoping that temporarily satisfying whatever sick desires she wanted fulfilled would get her off his back.

"Now was that so difficult?" The Queen asked, chuckling darkly as she slithered around to stand behind him, Pitch grimacing as she ran one of her long fingers under his chin before placing her hands on his shoulders, her mouth nearly pressed against his ear as she spoke to him. "Your precious little Elsa… what is the one thing she wants more than anything?"

"She wants to be seen as more than just a monster." Pitch replied.

"No, you fool!" The Queen hissed, moving to stand in front of him once more. "Even deeper in her heart than that! It is her dear sister."

"And? What about it? Until Elsa fully controls her abilities, rather than the other way around, no help can come from her… rather statuesque sister probably being marveled and mourned by the citizens of Arendelle." Pitch shrugged.

The Queen grinned darkly, shaking her head. "My dear Pitch, many times since I have known you, you've been right. But this time… it is quite the opposite."

Pitch furrowed a brow as he shook his head lightly. "In what matter? I'm not sure I quite understand-"

"The sister, what is her name?" The Queen asked.

"Her name… is Anna." Pitch replied warily.

"Freckled skin… auburn hair, a cherubic face even in slumber… sound familiar?" The Queen asked, raising her brows.

Pitch stopped then, his eyes widening in surprise. "How… you have never… how could you possibly-"

"She is currently residing at the dwelling in the arctic." The Queen stated, straightening her spine. "Safe, sound, and not as statuesque as you had just previously described."

Pitch exhaled sharply, taking a step back as he shook his head in disbelief. "How is this possible?"

"That I do not know, Pitch… but I do know that they have a loose end opened wide… a faulty piece on their side of the chessboard. If Elsa is to know they are keeping her there… this would be our way in, our way to penetrate their fortress. But there is something else there, or rather; someone… that I feel would be more significant to you." The Queen said.

"We would have to convince Elsa they are keeping the girl against her will if she was to find out of her sister's current location and state." Pitch replied. "And… who might that be?"

"Remember what I told you earlier… if you want to know, you'll have to do something for me." The Queen replied coyly.

Pitch groaned, gritting his teeth as he glanced at her irately. "What is it?"

"Let me in." The Queen said, Pitch taking a step back as she moved forward. "Let me into your space… see into the deepest recesses of your heart…" The Queen inhaled sharply as she chuckled quietly, leaning in uncomfortably close for Pitch. "You have such an intriguing scent, such a mysterious form… just as your minions are drawn to fear, I am drawn to you in this manner."

Pitch began to wonder if whatever information the Queen had to tell him was worth this; her face was now mere inches from the nape of his neck, her green and red swirled eyes staring into his with hungry lust, her lips quivered with anticipation. "Can you at least give me a hint before I make such an agreement?" Pitch asked, wishing that anyone, anything but her were so close to him in this moment.

"I will disclose this much…" The Queen whispered, moving so she was standing at Pitch's side, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "If we take this person… this person who I have seen kept secret, under lock and key within Alice's heart… both she and your greatest enemy will be brought down… it will be the key to completely destroying Jack Frost."

Pitch glanced at the Queen out of the corners of his eyes, gritting his teeth a bit. "Very well… we can be… acquaintances…" Pitch had to use all of his willpower not to gag as he felt the Queen's hands wrap around his waist.

"Oh, I could just devour you whole." She chuckled with amusement. "Now… there is another who slumbers safely and soundly, and Jack Frost doesn't even know who she truly is…"

"Who is it?" Pitch demanded.

The Queen smirked. "A certain… Emma Bennett… now if I recall… was she not present when we-"

"So that's where she is…" Pitch breathed, shock initially in his features before the corner of his mouth broke into a wide smile, laughter rumbling from his chest until it swelled up, clenching his fists with anticipation. All the disgust towards the Queen he had been feeling had been replaced with eagerness. "And you said he is not even aware of it?" He laughed more. "Oh what fantastic news!"

"Indeed, it is… it seems his little friend Alice is willfully keeping this information from him." The Queen said.

"How could you possibly determine this?" Pitch asked with curiosity.

"You read the fears of others, Pitch… I can read hearts… I can detect all sorts of information in the blood and flesh of an individual in one whiff of their scent… on one beat of their heart I can see an entire story." The Queen replied. "There is nothing that any may conceal from me."

Pitch nodded slowly. "Divide and conquer…" He breathed. "But let's not be too hasty. We needn't use all our ammo at once. When the time is right, all will be revealed. For now, let's keep this trick up our sleeve."

"As you wish." The Queen replied. "Now… we know that our enemies will soon be arriving… we should discuss how to properly execute their demise." She said, Pitch clearing his throat uncomfortably as she moved to seat herself a little closer than he would have liked.

* * *

 **Well, it seems that the villains have some new scheming under way; as both sides prepare for the next fight, there will be many side interactions and stories going on between these characters. Please don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts, and check out Dixie's tumblr page for pics I edited for this story as well as a "trailer" I edited! :)**


	8. Expecting the Instigation

**Greetings, readers! last we left off, Pitch and the Queen were scheming away. Another battle is upcoming in this chapter, so prepare yourselves along with our heroes as they attempt once again to overcome their enemies. Will they succeed this time? Read on and find out, I promise this chapter is quite entertaining! As always, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup bit his lip as he knocked an arrow, drawing it back and holding it for a few moments as he concentrated, Toothless watching him curiously from a few feet away. The group had unanimously decided that they had to go back to London to confront their enemies once more, in an attempt to get back the children that had been taken. He knew that he had to become more proficient in the use of weapons, and he had little time to do so. He focused as much as he could on the target before releasing the arrow, and it embedded into the target, about a few inches from the bull's eye. He sighed with a bit of defeat, hanging his head a bit as he shook it. He took another arrow, knocking it and pulling back on the drawstring. As he did so, Merida slowly approached, floating towards him until she stopped about a couple feet behind him to silently observe. Hiccup concentrated, biting his lip. He narrowed his eyes a bit before releasing it, and the arrow once again missed the bull's eye by a couple inches. He groaned, running a hand through his hair as he sighed sharply. Merida floated closer to him, making herself known as she tilted her head lightly, her curls swaying a bit.

"Lad, don't get yourself so worked up." Merida said. "Y' aren't going to become the finest archer overnight."

"I know…" Hiccup sighed. "But… how am I supposed to help you guys fight if I almost make a target?"

"You've still got your sword fighting, that'll do for now. They've got plenty of close range warriors for us to fight. But you know what I see? I see a great improvement. You'll get it, Hiccup. And when you do, you'll feel like you're on the tallest mountain." Merida smiled.

"Thanks…" Hiccup smiled back.

"Have ye had breakfast yet? Got to get your strength up!" She pat his back before floating past him into the dining hall. Toothless trotted up to Hiccup, gently nudging his shoulder before nodding his head in the direction Merida went.

"I- wha- oh, you have been hanging around Jack for too long!" Hiccup said as he became befuddled, striding quickly towards the dining area himself.

Bunny chuckled to himself as he observed his upgraded boomerangs, whipping them around in his paws. Jack noticed his friend's fascination, floating over and looking at the objects curiously.

"Woah, what did you do to those?" Jack asked.

"No one's gonna want to mess with these, mate." Bunny retracted the blades and tucking them back on his person. "You ready for today?"

"Yeah… now that I know I'm going to have to deal with Pitch using Elsa to team up against me, I won't have any more surprises." Jack answered.

"If that girl's got any brains in her noggin, she'll realize that Pitch and the rest of that lot are a bunch of stinking wombats." Bunny said as he stretched himself out. "Man, I need to unwind."

"I could lend you a chill pill." Jack joked, laughing when Bunny playfully punched his arm.

"Lamest joke in the book, mate." Bunny snickered. "I'm going downstairs, I'll meet you later."

"Okay. Gonna see if Hiccup has collapsed yet from exhaustion. He's been up for hours shooting arrows. Talk about someone needing a chill pill…" Jack rolled his eyes playfully as he went about his way.

Meanwhile, Alice sighed lightly as she laid her head back. It was not often mentioned, but North had an area of his workshop that was something akin to hot springs; it was very rarely used being North found little time to enjoy it, but it was something the other guardians would use every now and then. She ran her hands through her wet hair, sighing as she let the lukewarm water soothe the tension out of her muscles. She has a lot on her mind, yes, but in this relaxed state, the noisiness of her thoughts was diminished, tamed. A soft smile graced her features, not able to remember the last time she had pampered herself like this. She let her mind drift, taking her on fluffy white clouds through a bright, blue sky and-

"Day dreaming again, are we Alice?"

The young woman nearly jumped out of her skin, gasping as her eyes popped open. Present before her on a large lily pad floating on the clear water was someone all too familiar to her.

"You know caterpillar, it would be nice if you at least waited until I was in something other than my skin. Don't you know anything about giving someone their privacy?" Alice asked.

"That would be quite difficult, is there really any privacy in this world, Alice?" Caterpillar asked as he blew out a puff of smoke. Alice coughed a bit, waving her hand in front of her face as his smoke mixed with the water vapor in the air.

"Will you just state your point and let me have a moment of peace?" Alice asked.

"You've got a lot churning in that head of yours Alice, and I mean more than just the lot of us." Caterpillar motioned to himself. "Still continuing some bad habits of yours, I see…"

Alice sighed, closing her eyes tightly. "Caterpillar… what do you expect me to do?"

"Something different, because only fools do the same thing and expect different results." He replied.

Alice shook her head. "But we… it is how we relate… he opens himself up to me in that regard."

"And so he will shut you out completely if you do not open yourself up back." The Caterpillar said. "If you are to find your white knight here, you must remember this; the white knight shall always fight for truth and justice, so the one to claim his heart must contain both those qualities, lest he shall fight for you until his last breath."

Alice bowed her head at that, frowning to herself. She opened her mouth to say something, but when she looked back up, she blinked when she saw that her friend had disappeared. She glanced around in surprise, but had little time to dwell on it as she heard someone entering through the door.

"Oh, curse my negligence!" Alice hissed to herself in a whisper, her hands hugging across her chest as she ducked down.

Bunnymund whistled, closing the door with his foot as he took off the small belt with his weapons on them, hanging it on a small hook. He then turned to go into the waters, but he stopped when he noticed bubbles rising from beneath the surface. With all the mist in the room, he couldn't make out who was lurking beneath the surface, squinting his eyes. He then had a growing suspicion, chuckling to himself.

"Oh Jack, you thought you could sneak up on me mate? You are so gonna get it!" Bunny laughed.

Alice groaned internally as she held her breath, and even more so when the tranquility of the water was disturbed by Bunny jumping into it. Bewildered as to why he was swimming right for her direction, she speedily moved for the other side of the springs in an attempt to avoid being seen. She quietly gasped for air as she surfaced.

"Why on Earth is he-" Alice began to ask herself in her mind.

"Come on Jack, you thought you were a sly devil, I'm gonna dunk you!" Bunny shouted. Alice mentally cursed herself as she reached the edge of the springs, hugging herself in an attempt to cover herself. "Nowhere to go, mate!" Bunny shouted before approaching who he believed to be Jack, bear hugging the supposed prankster from behind. Immediately he sensed something was off when he heard a girlish squeak, freezing as Alice slowly looked over her shoulder at him, raising her brows as she smiled nervously.

"Well, then… isn't this quite a state we're in?" Alice asked as she bit her lip.

"Crikey, ALICE?!" Bunnymund threw himself back, completely soaking himself before jumping to his feet, his eyes wide as his heart pounded in his chest. "What the- bloody hell, I just- ohhh I am so skinned after this!"

"I could do that…" Alice shrugged as she covered her chest with her arms. "Or you could just wipe this experience clean from your mind and kindly fetch me a towel so I may make myself at least somewhat decent…"'

"Oi…" Bunny groaned as he scratched behind his ear bashfully. "Maybe try locking the door next time you want to uh… take a dip in the nuddy."

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, they both widened their eyes when they heard the door open once again.

"Hey Bunny, I thought you were supposed to be relaxing, not coming in here and making-" Jack stopped short when he came upon Alice and Bunny, his eyes widening as much as Bunny's had.

"You were saying?" Alice said to Bunny flatly.

"Bunny?!" Jack choked.

"Mate, this is NOT what it looks like-"

"Dude, she's-" Jack groaned as he whirled around. "I am NOT going to turn around."

"I had no idea she was even in here, I bloody near had a fit when I went to dunk her, I thought she was you!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Alright, just stop- will you get out of there?!" Jack shouted, trying to avoid looking at Alice as she kept herself as covered up as possible. He strode over to where the linens were, grabbing a towel. "Okay, being that you're already IN the water WITH her, will you just hand her this?" Jack said, shutting his eyes tightly as he extended his arm with the towel in it.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, grabbing the towel and putting a paw over his eyes as he waded back over to where Alice was standing. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Alice found it quite amusing, smirking a bit as she took the towel from Bunny. She stepped out of the water while both their eyes were closed to wrap it securely around herself. She turned to glance at Bunny and Jack, both their eyes closed. She giggled lightly, walking into the changing area and closed the door. Jack and Bunny opened their eyes, the latter hopping out of the springs, shaking the water out of his fur.

"Argh, come on, Bunny!" Jack shielded himself from getting wet.

The large rabbit stepped forward, clearing his throat awkwardly as he stared towards the changing rooms. "Hope she don't try to skin me in my sleep, mate…"

"After what just happened, I don't think she's going to do anything near you." Jack said before throwing his hands up. "Will you stop looking over there! Come on, we need to get out of here."

Bunny glanced around nervously. "Well, maybe I should at least, you know, try to apologize or-"

"NOW, Bunny." Jack said through gritted teeth, before grabbing Bunny by one of his ears, causing him to yelp in pain. Once out of the springs area, Jack held his hands out. "What is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea what she's been through?"

"Does it really matter mate? Look, I almost bloody passed out!" Bunny exclaimed.

"It does matter! I want her to feel COMFORATBLE around us, not… you know!" Jack snapped.

"Jack, I told you it was an accident!" Bunny cried. "What else do you want from me?"

Jack hung his head a bit as he pulled Bunny into another room. "Bunny, look… I'm worried about Alice. She's told me about… some of the horrible experiences she's been through, and… I have a feeling it probably gets darker than that… she just… sometimes she seems nervous to talk about certain things. Like part of her is afraid to trust someone." He looked up at Bunny. "So… I just don't want her to feel worse."

"She's told you stuff?" Bunny asked. "Like what?"

Jack sighed. "I actually take the time to talk to her, Bunny. If you would show her that you cared, maybe she would tell you stuff too. Maybe it would help to know that there are some people out there that actually care about her for once in her life."

Bunny sat in silence for a few moments, thinking on Jack's words. "You're right, mate…" He sighed. "Y' know, I first hated the girl. She was colder than you, but… she's seemed to have gotten under my fur."

Jack smiled lightly to himself. "Yeah… I really like it when she smiles." When Bunny raised a brow at him, Jack caught himself, clearing his throat. "It's uh, good for her, you know? Good for the soul… something like that."

Bunny snickered, playfully punching Jack's shoulder. "Yeah, okay. Like she'd go for mister twenty below freezing, mate."

Jack blinked for a moment before grimacing. "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

Before either of them could say anything further, Toothiana opened the door, poking her head in the room. "Hey, Alice is having a meeting downstairs!" She smiled before flying down the hallway.

"… and whatever happens, you keep that little girl upstairs out of harm's way." Alice was speaking to the remaining guardians.

"Eliza will be safe under our watch." North assured.

Alice turned, giggling lightly when Jack and Bunny joined the circle. "Well, I'm glad you could join us." She smirked lightly before turning to the rest of the group. "Now, when we enter their domain, keep your eyes and ears open. If one of us needs support, we shall give it to each other. We aren't savages like they are where they all have their own agendas. We all have the same goal, to save those children."

Anna sighed as the group began to get their weapons and things gathered together, glancing at Kristoff. "She's going to hurt Elsa… that Alice girl. I can't let that happen." She was about to take a step forward when the young man gently held her steady.

"Anna, I'm sure that's not what they want to do. That one guy Jack seems committed to try to get her to understand their cause. Just remember, if you're here and safe, it will be better for your sister." Kristoff said.

"How? She probably doesn't even know I'm here!" Anna cried. "Elsa needs me!"

"Anna, we know nothing about those people they're fighting. How do you think Elsa would feel if you arrived on the scene just to be hurt, or worse? She would never forgive herself." Kristoff said.

With a sigh, Anna closed her eyes tightly. "You're right… it's just… I feel so useless just… staying cooped in here."

"From what you've told me and what I know, Elsa is a strong woman." Kristoff smiled. "Whatever is going on by her end, I know she's holding her own."

* * *

"Forget the pain…" Elsa said as she breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly as she opened her eyes. She paced around the room calmly, focusing on her breathing. She walked by an old, worn mirror hanging on the cavern wall a few times, stopping when something caught her eye. She slowly walked in front of the mirror, furrowing a brow to look into her reflection. She was about to turn when nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but stopped halfway, her eyes widening when she noticed that out of her peripheral vision, her reflection had not moved. She slowly turned back to look upon her reflection, gasping as it grinned darkly at her. The reflection was hugging her arms much like Elsa actually was, but Elsa noticed that the reflection was digging her fingernails into her arms as she hugged herself. Elsa backed up, frightened as she fell back on her bed. When she glanced back up at the mirror, the reflection was normal again, mimicking her own movements. Elsa sat up, a bit shaken by the experience as she slowly rose to her feet. She barely had a moment to regain her composure when Pitch entered, approaching her as he tilted his head curiously.

"I sensed a sharp spike of fear." He stated. "Care to offer an explanation?"

Elsa exhaled deeply, shaking her head. "It's nothing. I'm not going to allow fear to overcome me today." She said, standing a bit straighter.

Pitch smirked, observing her. "Indeed… you will prevail over our foes. I've already seen a great improvement in you, Elsa."

The young woman smiled lightly at that. "Thank you, Pitch."

Before he could answer, Wick floated into the room. "Mister Bumby told me to tell you that they're on their way! They're in London!"

Pitch turned quickly at Wick's words, narrowing his eyes as he increased his alertness. "We must prepare." He glanced back at Elsa then. "Are you ready?"

Elsa gave a nod, looking at her hands for a moment as blue essence glowed around them. "Yes."

Just outside of Houndsditch, the heroes were just approaching to confront their enemies.

"We must engage quickly." Alice said to the group. "Now, they aren't aware of our arrival, so they may be caught off guard. This will be a great advantage for us."

"Alice… I wouldn't say that." Merida responded, her eyes darting.

"And why is that?" Alice said, putting her hand on her hip. "How could they possibly know of our coming?"

"Uh, they may be a pretty big clue." Hiccup pointed, and Alice turned to be met with the sight of the Puppet children emerging from the shadows, Merida having sensed them moments before so.

Alice widened her eyes, shaking her head as she took a step back. "Alright, how about we retreat to Watercress Lane and take that route-"

As the group went to move backwards, they were met with more puppet children at the rear, all of them glancing around in surprise as they encircled the heroes.

"Well, this is bloody fantastic!" Bunny exclaimed. "Not even down in that hell hole yet and we're already in a bind!"

"Look, Alice… I know that we're fighting to save them, but allowing ourselves to get hurt in the process isn't going to help anyone." Jack said, gripping his staff as he glanced around him.

"We cannot harm them, if we kill them, we will kill those children!" Alice cried.

"If WE are harmed than it'll only give Bumby reason to make more, lass!" Merida snapped, knocking an arrow and aiming for one of the puppet children as they closed in on the group.

"NO!" Alice screamed, pulling back on Merida as she released the arrow.

As it shot through the air, Merida was about to shout at Alice when the arrow cut through one of the puppet children's strings, severing it. The arm it was connected to fell to its side limply. The other puppet children regarded the occurrence for a moment before looking back towards the group, hissing threateningly. They moved in quicker, with more hostility as they swiped their arms, snapping their jagged shaped mouths at them. As the group readied themselves for defense and Alice began to panic from lacking a solution, Hiccup thought of something.

"Hey, wait a second!" He exclaimed. "Alice, did you see what happened to that one when Merida cut its string? What if we just do that?"

Alice whirled around to look at Hiccup. "Do you think they will still remain intact?"

"I don't know, but we won't find out unless we try!" Hiccup replied.

"Well, it's the only idea we've got, so I'm going for it!" Bunny exclaimed as he wielded his upgraded boomerangs, flipping them through the air. They sliced through one puppet child's strings, severing them and the child subsequently fell to the ground, hissing and snapping its mouth as it flopped around, but it was no longer a threat.

When Alice saw this, her eyes widened, a bit relieved by the result. However, she knew she couldn't dwell on it for long, unsheathing her blade as she soared through the air, landing gracefully on her feet as she avoided the puppet child's attacks, slicing at its strings.

"Only sever the strings, do not inflict any other form of injuries!" Alice shouted.

Being Jack was the only one in the group that did not have any sort of bladed weapon, he helped by aiding any of his team mates that became overwhelmed, by trying to hold a puppet child in place, or distracting them. When the last string was severed, the group came out mostly unscathed, save for a scratch or two.

"How could they have known we were coming…?" Alice said as she cursed under her breath.

"That doesn't matter now, we have to go in there and give them a swift kick up their rear ends!" Merida exclaimed.

"Remind me not to make you angry…" Hiccup said. He then glanced up when Toothless landed near them, trotting over to the group.

"Well, it would have been nice if he had been here about ten minutes ago…" Jack said. "Why didn't he just come with us through the snow globe?"

"He still needs to get used to, uh… 'snow globe' travel. He got kind of nauseous last time." Hiccup answered as he gently pat the dragon.

"Really?" Jack said flatly.

"Alright, enough chatter! We're wasting time!" Alice exclaimed, and as soon as Bunnymund made one of his rabbit holes, they all dived in, making their descent into the underground dwelling.

When they all got to their feet, they remained close, vigilant. They glanced around, seeing no one at first, until they heard a voice from within the darkness of the cavern.

"Well, aren't you all resilient…?" Pitch spoke, making Jack grit his teeth angrily. "I didn't expect you band of freaks to get this far."

"Aren't you one to talk?" Alice replied, her hand gripping her blade tighter. "We didn't come to have another lovely little chat, being we've already realized you are utterly capable of compromise!"

Pitch revealed himself, glaring darkly at Alice. "Very well…" He glanced around, smirking a bit. "Well, you heard the little lady!"

Alice wasted no time lunging towards Pitch, and the other heroes could not remain idle. Wielding her hobby horse, Alice lunged towards Pitch, only for him to conjure about a dozen of his nightmares to shield him. Without hesitation, she brought her weapon down and swiped it through the air, turning them into black dust. She stood up straight, narrowing her eyes at Pitch when only space remained once more between them.

"Do not fail me this time! Off with their heads!" The Queen hissed as her card guards charged towards Toothless and Hiccup.

Merida flew over to assist, shooting arrows from afar and using her sword at close range. Hiccup had improved significantly with his sword fighting, and Toothless was more prepared this time as he took to flight, dropping down before the Queen. She narrowed her eyes, hissing menacingly, and Toothless roared back just as threateningly. They battled each other in a tangled mess of tentacles and teeth, snapping and clawing at each other like wild beasts.

As Hiccup finished off another card guard, Merida smirked lightly at him, Hiccup returning the gesture. Hiccup's eyes widened then when he noticed something coming straight for them.

"Merida!" Hiccup cried, gasping when Bumby collided right into the Scottish princess, throwing her across the cavern like a ragdoll. "No, Merida!" He cried out, cursing under his breath as more card guards surrounded him. Forced to fight them and unable to get to his friend, it only fueled the vigor within him.

"Still think you can win, little girl?" Bumby cackled as Merida regained her composure, gritting her teeth as she unsheathed her sword. She cried out as she flew at him, but to no avail as he phased into his spirit form, phasing again from behind to strike her with one of his molten balls before she could defend herself, and she cascaded down to the ground. "Look at you, a warrior who cannot fight has no purpose, no reason to retain life! Submit to me now and perhaps I'll show a shred of mercy."

The young woman groaned as she got to her feet shakily, gripping her sword as she looked into his eyes, hers still full of determination. "You've got to do a lot more to me to keep me down than that, filth."

Elsa kept her focus on Jack; his ability to fly placed her at a slight disadvantage. He was reluctant to attack her, instead trying to evade her as he kept an eye on Alice as she dueled with Pitch and Bunny trying to fight off Wick. This frustrated Elsa, shooting ice blasts at him but missing.

Bunny was quick on his feet, dodging Wick's attacks as he sent blasts of fire at him from farther away, and trying to slice him with the blade of his scythe when he managed to catch up to him.

"Always coming after the rabbit, aren't you?" Bunny exclaimed as he threw an egg bomb at Wick, who shook his head and wiped his face from the attack before staring at Bunny darkly.

"You're one of the ones who put me in that long sleep." He said lowly. "So I'm going to do the same to you and the other guardians that helped you!"

"You were a terror, mate! Literally!" Bunny shouted as he dodged another jet of flames from his attacker. "You never tried to help bring joy to children, all you did was frighten them, all you did was make Pitch's job easier and our job harder!"

"It's all I know how to do!" Wick screamed his flame illuminating brighter the angrier he got. "Brother Pitch liked me for who I am, you all hated me because I was different!"

"You were out of control!" Bunny snapped.

"I can't change who I am!" Wick shouted back, continuing his chase after Bunny.

Pitch growled lowly as his own scythe clashed against Alice's hobby horse, the two glaring at each other as they shoved each other back. He glanced up at Jack hovering near them, evading Elsa and standing by in case Alice needed his help.

"It's quite amusing Jack, that you allow your little girlfriend fight YOUR battles!" Pitch spat at Jack.

Jack scowled at Pitch as he shot a burst of black sand at Alice, only for her to burst into butterflies to dodge it. She then resumed running towards him, jumping and twirling in the air to slam the weapon down onto the ground mere feet from him, causing a small shock wave. Pitch may have barely dodged the actual weapon's attack, but the shockwave brought him down, scurrying back as he scrambled to get to his feet. Alice took out her knife, striding towards him when Elsa ran in, crying out as she shot a burst of ice towards Alice. She barely dodged it, bursting into butterflies, but hissed when she recollected herself, her arm having gotten a bit of frostbite. She grit her teeth, whipping her head up to look at Pitch and Elsa as he got to his feet.

"Now who's allowing their 'little girlfriend' to fight their battles?" Alice shouted.

Pitch grimaced angrily when his words were spat back at him. "Alright… you want to behave like a little brat, you're going to be punished like one!"

"Ooo…" Alice smirked, chuckling lightly. "So scared…"

Elsa glanced back at Pitch, who gave her a single, firm nod. Elsa turned back to Alice as Pitch glanced up at Jack, smirking lightly. He knew what game Jack was playing, trying to seem like the gentleman by avoiding fighting Elsa altogether, but that would end now. Jack furrowed his brows, knowing that Alice couldn't take Elsa and Pitch on her own. He dove down, his feet touching the ground as Elsa sent an ice blast right for Alice, only to be blocked by Jack's staff when he intervened.

"Elsa, stop this!" Jack shouted, furrowing his brows.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Elsa shouted back, attacking him more fiercely than last time. She swiped her hands through the air, conjuring ice spikes to rise sharply from the ground. He had to take to air once more, and Elsa waved her hand around, creating a whirlwind of snow to blow around Jack, making it hard for him to see.

"Elsa, listen to me!" Jack shouted as the wind roared around the two of them. "You don't have to do this! I know why you're here, you think that this is going to save your sister!"

Elsa gasped, her eyes widening for a moment before she glared at him angrily. "Don't you talk about my sister!"

"I had a sister once!" Jack exclaimed. "I died to protect her, I died for her and became what I am now, a guardian! I know you would do the same, but this isn't the way to help her! If you would just listen-"

"ENOUGH!" Elsa screamed, the wind picking up more speed. "I will not listen to your lies and tricks!"

"Pitch is the one lying to you, Elsa!" Jack shouted, but was having a hard time making out anything through all the wind and snow. He grit his teeth, crying out as he gripped his staff to use all the strength he could to disperse the wind and snow engulfing him, gasping for air.

Wick groaned as he gripped his shoulder, removing his hand from it for a moment to look at the sappy substance oozing from it; it was his form of "blood," being that underneath the cloth of his clothes, his limbs were like woven vines and branches. He began to shake with anger, roaring ferociously at Bunny as he illuminated himself once more, soaring towards him as he reared his scythe to attack the furry guardian. Bunny was quick on his feet, but as he ran on all fours, he glanced over his shoulder, biting his lip when he saw that Wick was gaining up on him. He was quite literally almost on his tail, and if he did not avoid the attack that Wick was about to unleash upon him, he would be burnt to a crisp in seconds.

As Elsa was about to continue to send more bursts of ice at Jack, he noticed the predicament that Bunny was in, glancing towards Alice for a moment and hoped that she could hold her own for the time being while he dived in to aid his friend. He dipped down to fly alongside Bunny as he ran, his hand gripping his staff tightly.

"Bunny!" Jack called to him.

"Do y'mind? I'm kind of busy at the moment!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Listen! On the count of three, veer off to the side quickly, I'll take the heat!" Jack shouted.

"You may be 'young man winter' Jack, but I don't know if even you can take THAT much heat!" Bunny remarked.

"Well, better than you!" Jack replied. "Alright, one, two, THREE!"

As Bunny swung a sharp left, Jack whirled around, flying backwards for several moments as he and Wick released an attack of their element at the same time. Jack forced his body upright as his feet hit the ground roughly, and he skid back several yards as the two maintained their attack; Jack shooting a stream of ice from his staff against Wick's stream of fire with his scythe.

Elsa was about to go back to help Pitch with Alice, when she noticed that Jack was gaining a slight upper hand as his ice stream slowly began to push back against Wick's fire stream. She bit her lip, deciding that she needed to help Wick. She ran right towards Jack, about to send a burst of ice at him. However, Bunny saw her coming, throwing an egg bomb and knocking her off her feet. Elsa groaned, scrambling to get up and stumbling a bit as she shot a burst of ice towards Bunny, and he was barely able to dodge the attack as his tail froze.

"Crickey! That'll take forever to thaw out!" He exclaimed as he ducked behind a rock. From this perspective, he looked across the cavern, gasping when he saw that Merida was having a rough time with Bumby. "Oh no… I've got to help her." He said to himself, making his way to where she was.

Meanwhile, Jack managed to knock Wick back, about to shoot an ice spark through the air at him when he was hit with one of Elsa's attacks. He flew back, hitting roughly against the cavern wall and falling to the ground. He shook his head, regaining his composure as he got to his feet as quickly as possible. Elsa's hand was extended as she panted a bit, glaring at him darkly.

"Don't you harm him again!" She screamed at Jack, slowly moving towards him.

As Alice and Pitch were dueling, she whirled towards the sound of Jack hitting the wall, Pitch grinning as Alice's concern for Jack rose.

"Let him be!" Alice shouted, moving to run towards Elsa. As she would find moments later, turning her back to Pitch was the worst mistake she could make. Pitch smirked, rearing his hand back before thrusting it forward, and when Alice emitted a small gasp, Jack's attention immediately snapped to her as she stood perfectly still several yards away. Her eyes widened, her brows furrowing deeply as she stumbled a bit, slowly turning to look at Pitch.

"Oh… what's the matter, Alice? Did I scare you? I certainly hope so…" Pitch laughed darkly as Alice's hands slowly rose to grip her head as she began to tremble, falling to her knees.

"NO!" Jack shouted, trying to get to her, but was stopped when Elsa waved her hand, creating a thick wall of ice to separate them.

Toothless roared fiercely as he charged right into the Queen, shoving her against the wall as she fell to a heap. The dragon snorted threateningly, trotting back towards Hiccup to help him fight off her card guards.

"Nice one, bud!" Hiccup exclaimed, glancing towards where Merida was, a bit relieved when he saw Bunny had jumped in to help her. He then gasped when he heard Jack's cry from across the cavern, catching a glimpse of the scene. "Toothless, I won't be able to get over there quickly enough to help them!"

Toothless gave Hiccup a nod, doing what his friend asked him as he took to flight. As he did so, the Queen groaned as she sat up, her vision becoming clear after a few moments as she looked upon Hiccup continuing his fight against the card guards. When she saw Toothless fly towards Jack and Alice, she glanced back at Hiccup, chuckling lowly and licking her lips.

Pitch smirked lightly, refocusing his attentions to Alice as she fell to the side, curling up in a fetal position as she trembled helplessly. In the meantime, it had taken Wick a bit of time to recover, but once he managed to, he hovered near Elsa. The two double teamed Jack as they closed in, Jack finding himself cornered. He gripped his staff, bracing for either of them to unleash the first attack upon him when all of a sudden, Toothless roared as he dove at them from the side. Elsa gasped, whirling around to shoot a burst of ice at Toothless, but the dragon's head charged right into her before she could even make an attempt. Elsa flew backwards, Wick watching in horror as she smacked right into another cavern wall, tumbling down to the ground. Her head spun, barely conscious as she bit her lip, trying weakly to get back up.

Jack glanced up at Toothless, chuckling lightly as he was filled with relief. "Thanks, Toothless…" He breathed, the dragon giving him a friendly nod. The moment was cut short when Wick's roar echoed throughout the cavern, trembling with white hot rage as his flames reflected that. He clutched his scythe as tightly as he could as he prepared to unleash his greatest burst of fire against Jack in an act of revenge for what had just transpired. Jack's eyes widened, and Toothless cried out as the strongest jet of fire yet shot straight for the ice guardian. The dragon jumped in just before impact, pulling Jack in and wrapping his wings around him to shield him from the attack.

Merida crawled on her hands and knees, her glowing eyes darting as her hand extended towards her sword. She whimpered, having not landed a single attack on Bumby yet. She had been greatly weakened, gasping as she felt something stop her. She glanced over her shoulder, gasping lightly.

"Well, isn't this familiar…? As I recall, I was supposed to end your life…" Bumby said as he phased into his ooze form, forming a molten ball and gripping it tight, preparing to bludgeon her with it.

"Y' can't kill me!" Merida cried. "I'm already a banshee!"

"Oh… I see a flicker of doubt in your eyes, Merida… let's test it out, shall we?" Bumby laughed mockingly, about to cast the ball down at her when something collided into his hand, knocking the ball away as it turned into a small puddle of black ooze. It morphed into one of his slimy leeches, slithering along the ground. As Bumby whirled around, Bunny narrowed his eyes as he gripped the foul thing in his paw, squishing it into black paste and wiping his hands of the slime. "You know, I've just about had it with persistent, obnoxious rabbits!"

"I don't think you've ever dealt with a rabbit like ME, mate. But now you're gonna get a taste." Bunny replied lowly, grabbing his boomerangs and readying himself.

"You 'fairy tale' creatures are all the same! Unproductive, a waste of time; your entire concept is inefficient. The hope you claim to give children is false, it only deters them from the true nature of the world… there are more urgent needs that need fulfilling, thirsts that need consistent and often constant quenching! Your kind delays that!" Bumby spat.

"Well hey, guess what? I don't like you either." Bunny shrugged. "And I could care less what some conniving monster thinks. So let's get on with it then."

"I'll deal with the likes of you as soon as I finish my business with little miss ginger here." Bumby scoffed, but as he turned around, Bunny flipped over the doctor's head, landing between him and Merida.

"Merida, get out of here. I'll take this clown." Bunny glanced at her before refocusing his attention back to Bumby. "You ain't putting your hands to her anymore today, mate."

Bumby was tired of Bunnymund's interference, growling lowly as the two lunged at each other to attack.

Meanwhile, Hiccup exhaled sharply, chuckling to himself as he finished the last card guard standing, dusting himself off. "Not bad, Hiccup, not bad…" He figured that he had better see if any of his other friends needed his help now that he had made his accomplishment, turning around. When he did so however, he stopped short when he found himself face to face with none other than the Queen herself, gasping lightly as he scrambled back. Her eyes were crazed as she licked her lips hungrily, crouched a bit.

"What a delectable little morsel you shall be…" The Queen hissed lowly as she neared the Viking.

Hiccup gripped his sword, biting his lip. The Queen grinned sinisterly, her sharp teeth showing as tentacles shot out towards him. She cried out in pain as he managed to slice some with his sword, maintaining initially. The Queen's patience soon ran out however, and rather than have any more of her lovely tentacles severed, she dove in, her hands grabbing onto the young man and hoisting him into the air.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Hiccup shouted, grunting as he tried to wriggle himself out of her grip to no avail.

"Then I hope you also do not fear your inevitable death!" The Queen screamed, raising him into the air and slamming him into the ground.

Merida groaned as she regained her balance, hovering off the ground as she shook her head. She bit her lip as she watched Bunny taking on Bumby, about to try to help him when the sound of someone crying out painfully made her whirl around. She gasped when she saw the Queen throwing Hiccup harshly to the ground, only to pick him again and throw him at the wall. When Merida saw him fall, her eyes widened as she soared towards them.

"HICCUP!" She screamed his name as the Queen picked up a large rock in her hands, laughing chaotically as she held it up over the fallen Viking.

"Off with his head…" She growled, about to crush Hiccup when Merida emitted a battle cry, diving in to yank Hiccup's unconscious body out of harm's way. The Queen whipped her head towards them when the rock missed its target, screeching as she moved swiftly towards them. Merida took her bow and arrow, glaring at the Queen as she released one, two, three arrows, all in quick succession. They all embedded in her, buying Merida time to unsheathe her sword. She flew right at the Queen, stabbing the weapon right through the palm of one of her large hands. The monstrous woman cried out in agonizing pain, blood dripping from her hand as she nursed it. Merida scowled at her darkly for a moment before she sensed something. She gasped, whirling around and dropping her sword to fall to her knees by Hiccup. Her eyes widened in horror, her hands gently reaching out to hold him closer to her as she felt his life fading. She shook her head, her breathing becoming unsteady as she saw the deep bruises blossoming on his exposed skin, the cuts, the broken bones… she looked at the hand holding the back of his head, his blood on her fingertips.

"Hiccup, look at me, lad!" She shook him gently, gritting her teeth as a knot began to form in her throat, tears brimming her eyes. "I know you're strong, I know you can make it through this… Hiccup, please…" She whimpered, becoming more and more distressed the more she felt his life slipping away. She glanced up as the Queen rose up once more, slowly nearing them as her rage boiled over.

Bunnymund grit his teeth as he blocked one of Bumby's molten balls with his boomerang, catching it before punching the doctor square in the jaw, hitting the wall as he was stunned temporarily. Bunny snorted lightly at him, but heard hysterical screaming from across the cavern. He whirled around, furrowing his brows deeply when he saw Pitch standing over Alice, who was curled up on the ground as he tormented her. He glanced once more at Bumby before hopping swiftly in Alice's direction. Bumby, left to his own devices, groaned as he got to his feet, glancing over the other way to see the Queen closing in on Merida, who was holding an unconscious Hiccup. He smirked, delighted by the sudden opportunity. He flew down to hover beside the Queen, who barely acknowledged him as they began to close in on them together.

"Leave the little princess to me, your grace…" Bumby said, believing he and the Queen had this one in the bag.

Tears rolled down Merida's cheeks, glancing up at the enemies closing in on them. The Queen conjured more card guards, the small army surrounding them. Merida held Hiccup closer, as if she were clinging to the remainder of what life he had left. She grit her teeth as she felt something swelling inside of her, unable to hold back her grief as his breathing became shallower. The feeling seemed to climb up through her throat, and as she threw her head back, she opened her mouth wide, her entire form glowing as she emitted a shriek beyond any normal decibel level. Its power sent out a shock wave, stunning Bumby as he was sent flying backwards, the card guards were all knocked down and destroyed, and the Queen was thrown back against the wall.

Alice gasped shakily, glancing up as Pitch encircled her, pacing slowly around her. "J- Jack…" She whimpered, glancing over towards the ice wall in which he was on the other side, Toothless shielding him from Wick's flames. With Pitch's black sand causing her mind to spiral into one of her mental breaks, the shape of Toothless' form being engulfed by flames became warped, the ice wall blurring the outlines of whoever was on the other side. Alice saw her house once again, she was in the cold snow of a December morning, her eyes wide as her home burned slowly, flames roaring as the sound of her family wailing in agony erupted in her ears. Alice screamed on the top of her lungs, covering her ears, but she could not block out the horrible sound.

"I must say, Alice… your ill-fated childhood makes my job quite easy. So much at my disposal to use… I really do pity your circumstances; after all, I have a feeling that losing one's family in such a violent manner would probably be incredibly painful, even for someone as heartless as myself." Pitch said. "However… I told you I would punish you like a little brat ought to be punished…" He materialized his scythe, grimacing at her. "You gave me quite a hard time, my dear… but I'm afraid your time is up." He raised the scythe into the air, smirking darkly at her. "Say goodbye to the small shred of sanity you have left, Alice!" He spat, about to bring his scythe down upon her when he was suddenly pulled back by someone, crying out in surprise. He felt himself being shoved against the wall, Bunnymund pinning him there as he held a boomerang to his throat, gritting his teeth.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Bunny shouted in his face.

Pitch glanced down at the boomerang before looking up at Bunny, laughing in his face. "Or what, you oversized rodent? Oh, the injury I shall sustain from such a-"

Bunny flicked the small latch on the boomerang, revealing the new blade as it popped out. Pitch stopped in the middle of his sentence as the blade just barely grazed against his throat, his eyes darting down to it for a moment before looking up at Bunny once more, his previously arrogant attitude now toned down by a bit of uneasiness.

"What was that, you mangy dingo? I didn't quite get what you said there." Bunny growled lowly, applying a small amount of pressure with the blade against Pitch's throat.

Elsa groaned as she got to her feet, swaying a bit as she rubbed her head for a moment. She looked over to see Wick unleashing hell upon Toothless, who was taking the heat quite well as he was fireproof. However, when she looked on the other side of her ice wall, she gasped when she saw that Pitch was currently at Bunnymund's mercy. She ran towards them, skidding a bit to a stop as she narrowed her eyes for a moment, focusing deeply as she concentrated on what she was about to conjure.

Bunny glared at Pitch threateningly as the King of Nightmares had a flicker of surprise in his eye. "Well, Bunnymund, I'm quite shocked…"

"Are you still blathering, Pitch?" Bunny threatened.

Pitch smirked despite his current position. "I can sense fear in you… but it isn't for yourself… it's for one single person in this room…" He glanced in Alice's direction, and that's when he noticed Elsa in the background, smirking more as he saw her preparing to assist him. "… allow me to ease your fear, rabbit…" He continued. "She will never feel for you the way you feel for her."

"What in the hell are you talking about, mate?" Bunny snapped.

"Don't deny it… it's blossoming inside you like tulips in spring…" Pitch laughed, licking his lip. "You fear that she'll feel, what you feel, for someone else…"

Before Bunny could respond to Pitch's words, Bunny's eyes widened as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, flailing his arms and legs. When he found himself face to face with a snow golem Elsa had just conjured, he stopped moving, furrowing his brows.

"Oh, you cannot be serious right now." Bunny said flatly. The golem roared in his face, tossing the rabbit aside like a ragdoll. "Crikeeeeey!" He cried out as he was tossed.

Elsa gathered her dress, running over towards Pitch as he exhaled deeply, rubbing his throat lightly as she placed her hands gently on his arm.

"Pitch, are you alright?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

The King of Nightmares looked upon the young woman, staring into her eyes for a moment. He sensed the smallest flicker of fear, but… it didn't make sense.

The fear was for him.

Why was HE of any concern to her? Didn't she know that he could handle himself? Well… except for this instance where Bunnymund had him cornered. Indeed, he was impressed; he had expected that Elsa would need his help during the fighting, but never the other way around. Indeed, he had been quite harsh to her since this all began, but he had to, didn't he? It was the only way to make her learn, to force her to either destroy her fear or completely succumb to it.

So what was the reason behind the fear she felt now? Of course it had to do with his prior predicament, but he had a feeling that this was not the root of this small fragment of fear lurking in Elsa's eyes. Could it be that the young woman had clasped the link of some form of bond with him?

No. No, that couldn't possibly be it.

Impossible! There was no reasoning behind it! He saw the loathing in her eyes the last time they'd quarreled before her breakthrough, if he was not the Boogeyman himself, it would have burned right through him then. It was impossible for a heart to turn that quickly. Even if her heart had, as Pitch thought to himself; that didn't mean that he would reciprocate the desire to complete whatever bond Elsa may have intended. So Pitch then thought of a second, more irksome possibility.

She was pitying him.

Pity?! Ha! What did she think he was, some pathetic weakling? That he could not fend for himself in the face of adversity? No, he would not be drawn into those large, blue pools within Elsa's eyes, he would not risk vulnerability. He yanked his arm away from her, scowling lightly.

"Of course I'm alright." He growled. "Go now and finish off the guardians!" His attention was taken from the surprised young woman when he heard soft whimpering, glancing ahead to see Alice crawling towards the ice wall. "I have something to finish." He said, narrowing his eyes darkly as he materialized his scythe into his hands, striding towards her.

Meanwhile, Wick's flames began to diminish as he weakened, having spent all of his power as his light dimmed. He groaned, falling to the ground in a heap as he took in deep breaths of air, clenching and unclenching the hand not holding his staff. He tried to get to his feet, only to slip and fall back down again. Toothless cracked open his eyes, and upon seeing that Wick was no longer a threat, at least for the time being, he unfurled his wings and allowed Jack to emerge from under them.

"Thanks again, Toothless. I owe you double." Jack chuckled as he gently pat the dragon. Toothless responded by smiling, his lips curling back. Jack laughed at this, but the lighthearted moment was broken when he saw something through the ice wall; the outline of Pitch raising his scythe in the air. Jack didn't even have to wonder for a second whom he was about to bring it down upon, gasping as his eyes widened. "No, Alice!"

Pitch grinned darkly at the helpless young woman. He kept her still by pressing his foot down on one of her legs, rendering her unable to crawl towards the ice wall. Just as he was about to bring his scythe down upon her, Toothless roared as he charged through the ice wall, crushing it and sending chunks of ice flying in all directions. Elsa saw Wick's state with her wall knocked down, and she gasped, running over to him.

"Wick! Wick, look at me…" Elsa took his hand in hers as she bit her lip.

"Don't worry, sister Elsa, I'll be okay." Wick smiled lightly. "I just got tired. I'll get them for hurting you, Elsa. I promise, when I can get up, I'll get them for what they've done to both of us."

Meanwhile, Jack flew right for Pitch, using his staff to stop him from bringing the dark weapon down upon Alice.

"Well, looks like Alice's little Prince Charming finally showed up!" Pitch spat.

"Shut up!" Jack shouted, maintaining the block as Pitch sneered at him. "I'm not going to let you cause her any more pain!"

Pitch laughed, trying to place more pressure with his scythe against Jack's staff. "Don't you see, Jack? Pain is all Alice knows!"

"No!" Jack cried. "There was a time when Alice knew wonder and joy! There will always be a part of her that knows it as long as she lives!"

"Then I'll have to simply end her then, won't I?" Pitch chuckled darkly. "That may be true Jack, but it is such a small, weak light… there is so much darkness surrounding it, ready to snuff it out! All the lies, the deceit, the physical and mental pain affect everything she does! She will do anything to cling to any form of emotional fulfilment, regardless of the pain she would thereby inflict on others!"

"I said shut up!" Jack screamed, gritting his teeth as he shoved Pitch back with all the strength he could muster.

Elsa was still with Wick, but gasped when she saw Pitch and Jack fighting each other. "Elsa, you have to go help brother Pitch!" Wick exclaimed.

"But…" She glanced from him to Pitch fighting. "What about you?"

"I'll be okay, I just need to rest." Wick smiled, and Elsa quickly helped him to get him closer to the cavern wall, placing his arm over her shoulders before sitting him down against it. She gave him one final glance before running in Pitch and Jack's direction.

Toothless shook his head a bit; charging through ice that thick had made his head spin for a few moments. When he noticed Elsa running straight towards Jack and Pitch however, he growled, his pupils shrinking to slits and he pounced over the two as they dueled, coming between them and Elsa as she had tried to come towards them from the side. She gasped, her eyes widening as Toothless roared at her, baring his teeth. Elsa bit her lip, shooting a blast of ice at Toothless, causing the dragon to claw at his face and snort angrily, the blast stopping him only for a moment as he advanced upon her faster. Elsa conjured sheets of ice and spikes in an attempt to deter or stop him, but Toothless was quick, dodging whatever he could not simply just charge through. Before Elsa knew it, her back was pressed against the cavern wall, and Toothless stood his ground mere inches from her. He reared one of his claws back to attack her, when something yanked him back. His eyes widened, glancing back as he saw that Elsa's snow golem had come to her aid, tugging him away from her by his tail. He was forced to abandon his pursuit of Elsa, instead trying to wriggle his tail free from the grip of the golem.

Elsa gasped for air as she realized she had just narrowly escaped possible death. She furrowed her brows deeply, glancing over at Pitch fighting Jack in the distance, staring at him.

 _"Of course I'm alright."_

Elsa exhaled sharply as she touched her head lightly with her fingertips. She had done what she was supposed to do; she had not only fought and maintained herself far better than last time, she had fended for HIM. Why had his words been filled with such contempt towards her?

 _"Pitch… maybe in order for the world to believe in us… maybe we need to believe in each other..."_

 _"Poor little Elsa, so frightened and helpless, how can you expect anyone to believe in you when you don't even believe in yourself?"_

The memories whispered to her in her mind, Pitch's past words stinging her. What did she have to do to make someone, ANYONE, happy? When would she finally move forward? When would all of the fighting, the suffering, the toiling mean something? She cried out in pain as a high pitched sound plagued her ears, and she realized that it was from nothing around her. Her vision blurred, and all sounds were muffled until suddenly, she heard Bumby's calm voice in her head.

 _"It is all over, Elsa, it is all in the past. If you continue to dwell in it, relive it, you shall never move forward. Forsake those memories. Those who seek power must no longer feel happiness or sadness, only satisfaction and disappointment."_

In that moment, her hearing and vision cleared, the despair in her expression dissolving as she looked upon Pitch fighting against Jack once more. Her gaze then wandered over to where Alice remained on the ground, still unable to get to her feet. Elsa's expression darkened, her eyes narrowing as she looked down at her hand for a moment, a thick, sharp icicle forming in it. She looked back up, a sinister scowl forming in her expression as she began to stride straight towards the young woman. She grit her teeth when she reached her, grunting as she raised the icicle in the air. Alice gasped, her hand reaching out to grab Elsa's wrist, trying to hold it back to prevent herself from being stabbed. Elsa grabbed Alice's other hand, freezing it slowly, torturously. Elsa's eyes became crazed as her pupils grew and she trembled, her breathing shallow and quick.

Bunny hissed as he got to his feet, stumbling a bit before maintaining his stance. His eyes searched for Alice, and they widened when he saw Elsa knelt over her, trying to stab her with the icicle. Alice struggled to take the icicle from her, Elsa slapping the girl's hand away and yanking her other hand back. She reared the hand holding the icicle back in a quick motion, but Bunnymund was quicker, not allowing Elsa to bring the icicle down as he grabbed her wrist, pulling the young woman off of Alice. She whirled her head around to glare at Bunny, screaming and struggling as she kicked her feet. Bunny shoved Elsa back, throwing an egg bomb right at her face to knock her down.

"I hate to treat a lady like that…" Bunny said lowly. "But I ain't going to let anyone hurt this little lady." He jogged over to Alice, scooping her up in his arms. He looked over to see Toothless finally finishing off Elsa's snow golem, calling out to him. "Mate! Take her…" Bunny said as he placed Alice on Toothless' back gently. Before he could do anything else, he heard someone call out his name.

"Bunny! Bunny, lad!" Merida cried out, flying over to them with an unconscious Hiccup on her back.

"Oi, what the hell happened to him?" Bunny exclaimed.

"We need to get him back, he needs to be tended to!" Merida cried.

Bunny helped her get Hiccup onto Toothless' back; when the dragon saw the state of his best friend, he cried out in anguish. He tried not to disturb him while on his back, but continued to glance back at him worriedly; he whimpered when Hiccup did not answer his cries.

Jack heard some commotion behind him, gritting his teeth as he swept his staff in a swift, circular motion close to the ground, knocking Pitch off his feet. He took this opportunity to glance behind him.

"Bunny, what's going on?" Jack called out.

"Mate, we gotta go! Hiccup's looking pretty sour and so is Alice!" Bunny called back.

Jack cursed under his breath, whirling around to look at Pitch as he got to his feet, smirking lightly as he noticed the others preparing to make their exit.

"Leaving so soon, are you? We were just starting to have a little fun!" Pitch sneered.

"This isn't over, Pitch." Jack warned. "We're not going to give up on those kids if it's the last thing we do."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't… and let me assure you now, it will be." Pitch replied.

Jack spared one final glare before running back towards the others before they could be attacked, Merida sitting up front on Toothless while Bunny kept a hold of Alice.

"Hang onto Hiccup, we're busting out of here!" Bunny stretched his foot down so his toes were barely able to tap the ground, making a large rabbit hole as Jack hoisted Hiccup onto his back. He flew behind Toothless, which Merida had no trouble with the mechanics of his tail. In mere seconds, they vanished from the cavern, leaving their enemies behind to clean up the mess.

Pitch chuckled lowly to himself as he stared at the spot where the heroes had just been. Wick managed to get himself up, floating towards Elsa, whose back was to him. She was breathing heavily, appearing a bit disheveled. Wick stopped a foot or two from her, sensing something was off.

"Elsa? Did they hurt you…?" He asked quietly.

The young woman slowly turned, her expression eerily calm as she smirked lightly. "No. They won't hurt me anymore."

Pitch heard Elsa and Wick speaking, approaching them. "Elsa… I must say, you certainly proved yourself tonight. We may not have destroyed them completely, but-"

"It's a shame you can't say the same for yourself." She said smugly, glaring up at him. This shocked Pitch, furrowing a suspicious brow at her. "Next time perhaps you won't be so quick to dismiss me."

"Elsa… that's not nice…" Wick whispered. He gasped when Elsa whirled around, her pupils dilating.

"No one asked your opinion!" She snapped at him, venom in her words. When she saw the hurt expression upon Wick's face, she gasped, snapping out of it as her pupils returned to normal size, looking town as her arms. She glanced back at Pitch before looking at Wick, her expression apologetic. "Wick, I… I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean that…" Her heart sank at his hurt expression, glancing back at Pitch. "I… I need some air…" She said softly, exhaling sharply as she moved past Pitch. He glanced back at her as she left them, he too sensing something off with the ice queen.

Elsa strode quickly to her resting area, her forearms feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She rubbed them as she hugged herself, sitting on the edge of her bed as she tried to soothe their soreness. "Forget the pain… forget the pain…" She whispered to herself, shutting her eyes tight. She exhaled slowly, feeling a bit calmer after a few moments. As quick as the calmness came, it went, gasping as she gripped her right arm. She bit her lip, her eyes popping open when she felt something protruding from under her dress sleeve, looking down to see something pushing the cloth up like a tent. She tugged on her sleeve, trying to roll it up. When she finally managed to do this, her eyes widened in horror when she looked at her arm, a dark tinted spike of ice growing from her skin. She took the small protrusion in her fingers, tugging on it. It was to no avail, as if it was like a limb, it would not come out. She instead resolved to break off the tip, breathing heavily as she held it up to her face, her eyes crossing a bit as she stared at it intensely. She looked around, jumping to her feet in an attempt to seek help, but she became lightheaded, the room spinning as she swayed. Her eyes rolled up, collapsing as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Well, with Elsa beginning to have these odd experiences, will Pabbie's prophesy come true? Also, will Alice and Hiccup recover from their downfall in the battle? Will Bunny's feelings distract him from his tasks? All the answers will be revealed in upcoming chapters, so please stay tuned! In the meantime, please leave a review with what you think will happen! Thanks again! :)**


	9. Seeing Red and White

**Hello readers! Last time we left off, our heroes barely endured their second big battle against their enemies, and not everyone made it out unscathed. As they recuperate, how will each side hold up to prepare for the next fight? Read on and discover more, and please remember to leave a nice review at the end! :)**

* * *

Anna sighed lightly as she finished braiding her hair, looking down sadly. She stared in the mirror for a few moments when she noticed someone in the doorway. She turned to look behind her, noticing Eliza moving away a bit upon being seen.

"Oh… Eliza, it's okay, you can come in. Did you need something?" Anna said. She had been made aware of the girl's situation and circumstances, the general facts at least. Eliza approached Anna cautiously, stopping a few feet away from her. "Did you want to sit with me?" She asked.

Eliza thought for a moment, glancing at the ground. "Okay." She said, smiling lightly. She came around, sitting at the small vanity beside Anna. "Miss Anna?"

"Hm?" Anna glanced down at her.

"Can you… make my hair like yours?" Eliza asked quietly.

"You want me to braid your hair? Sure!" She smiled, getting up and going around so she stood behind Eliza. She took a brush, gently combing the girl's hair before making a single braid. When she finished, she sat back down beside the preteen. "What do you think?"

Eliza's smile grew. "It's beautiful." She gently touched it as it hung over one shoulder.

"It is… now you have a braid just like Elsa-…" Anna's breath caught in her throat, frowning deeply. She sighed, forcing a smile.

Eliza frowned a bit, looking down. "You miss her, don't you? Your sister?"

Anna nodded. "I do. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay… I miss Alice too. She's not really my sister, but she kind of is, in a way. She said no matter what we'd be sisters."

"I wish Elsa and I were as close as you two are… we were once, but… then she became scared. She was afraid she would hurt me… so she stayed away." Somehow, Anna felt better speaking to Eliza about this… she may have only been a child, but she seemed incredibly understanding.

"Maybe Jack can bring her back here… he said he would try." Eliza smiled lightly. "Until then… maybe we can be sisters, so you won't feel so lonely."

As the girls talked, Kristoff was about to enter the room when he heard them conversing, listening silently outside the door and smiling to himself. It warmed his heart to see Anna's anxiety being comforted by the child.

"I would love for us to be sisters, Eliza. Maybe one day, Elsa and I can be together again… we can invite you to a royal ball, and we'll make the prettiest dress for you to wear." Anna smiled.

Eliza giggled, her eyes brightening. "Really?"

"Of course! What's your favorite color?" Anna asked.

Eliza thought for a moment, pursing her lips. "Blue."

"That's Elsa's favorite color too." Anna smiled softly.

Eliza smiled up at Anna for a moment before leaning in to hug her. Anna giggled lightly, hugging the girl back and gently petting her hair. She looked up, seeing Kristoff in the doorway, and the two exchanged a warm glance.

Olaf waddled over to the door then, poking Kristoff. "Hey! North is trying out Sven for his sleigh! You should come see!"

Eliza's head popped up, gasping lightly as she hid behind Anna and whimpered in reaction to the snowman's sudden presence. Anna glanced down at her before looking back at Kristoff and Olaf. She knew the child feared anything related to snow and ice, but she wanted to help her.

"Eliza… Olaf isn't going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid." She said gently.

"But Miss Anna… he's made out of… the ice…" Eliza whispered fearfully.

Olaf blinked, tilting his head. "Hey Kristoff, why is she still scared of me? Is it because my nose is too big?" He frowned.

"No, Olaf. She had a bad experience when she was younger." Kristoff said, about to walk over to the girls, but Anna held up a hand, signaling to let her handle it.

"Here. Let me show you that he's a friend, just like you and I are." Anna smiled, and Eliza watched worriedly as Anna got up, walking over to Olaf and giving him a hug. The snowman was more than happy to oblige, giggling lightly. Eliza's worry turned to cautious curiosity, glancing from the snowman to Anna. "See? We hugged just like you and I just were. I'm perfectly fine."

Eliza held her hands to her chest, biting her lip as Olaf held his stick like arms out to her. "I like making new friends." He smiled. "It's okay, sometimes I poke people with my nose, but I won't hurt you."

The preteen glanced up at Anna, who gave her a nod. Eliza slowly took a step forward. Her feet shuffled across the floor, and it was in this moment she began to envision something. The floor became ice crackling in a circle around her feet. This made her gasp, hesitating as she took a step back. She looked up, seeing someone there where Olaf had been standing, but they were blurry, and she was unable to identify who it was.

 _"It's okay, it's okay, just… don't look down, just look at me."_

"Miss Anna, I'm scared…" Eliza whimpered.

"It's alright, Eliza… just take your time. You can do this." Anna smiled lightly, kneeling by Olaf. "I'm right here for you. Just take one step at a time."

 _"I promise, you're going to be fine… you have to believe in me."_

Eliza bit her lip, exhaling deeply as she took a step forward. "One…" Her toes curled as she forced herself not to look down, the person in her wavering vision still blurry. "Two…" She took another step, her legs shaking. "Three…!" She took the final step, losing her footing and gasping as she stumbled forward. When she did not feel the impact of the ground, she cracked an eye open, looking around to see that Olaf had caught her, smiling lightly.

"See? That wasn't so bad." He pat her head with his stick hand. "Hugs always help people feel better."

Eliza glanced from Anna to Olaf, a surprised smile growing in her expression as tears brimmed her eyes. She felt a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders, sniffling as she hugged Olaf closer to her. Anna and Kristoff watched on with heartwarming relief, realizing that they had just helped the young girl make a huge breakthrough.

Tooth and Sandy floated over, peeking in and smiling at the scene. They flew down to North, telling him that they had just transpired.

"North… look at how they're all helping each other… like a family." Tooth said.

"Yes… there is some good coming out of all this after all." North smiled lightly. "I just hope that Jack and Bunny are doing alright against Pitch."

"Me too… I'm really worried about them. We need to go help them, North." Tooth replied.

"No. We must stay here and defend the workshop. I want to help them also, but this is what we must do." North said. He saw something then, gasping as he looked up through the skylights. "Look! They are returning!" He called out to his Yetis to open the skylights, letting them in. Toothless landed as gently as possible, Jack's feet touching down soon after. Merida hopped off, going over to Jack and taking Hiccup. The other guardians came over to them.

"Is everyone alright?" Tooth asked, gasping when she saw Hiccup's condition. "Oh my goodness, let me help you…!" She said to Merida, she and Sandy helping her to his bedroom so they could get him proper care.

Jack went over to Toothless to help Alice, but Bunny scooped her up once he hopped off the dragon's back.

Jack extended a hand towards Alice. "Hey, let me help with-"

"I've got it, mate." Bunnymund cut him off, carrying her bridal style to her bedroom.

Jack shook his head with confusion, furrowing a brow. He opened his mouth to say something, but he turned when he felt North's hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" North asked, concern in his eyes. "Did you have any luck?"

Jack sighed lightly, glancing back towards Bunny and Alice for a moment before shaking his head. "We put up a good fight… but so did they. The Queen hurt Hiccup pretty badly, and Alice… Pitch got to her."

North sighed worriedly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he nodded. "At least you all returned alive. We will help with Hiccup and Alice."

Eliza gasped when she saw Bunny carrying Alice into her bedroom, running to her doorway and up to her bed anxiously. "What's wrong with her?" She cried, looking up at Bunny. "Is she hurt?"

"Don't worry, little Sheila. Alice'll pull through. She's a strong one." Bunny replied.

Jack entered the room then, approaching Alice's bed. "Hey, uh… you need me to do anything?"

"I said I've got it. She shouldn't have all these people in here, she needs space." Bunny said.

Jack blinked in surprise. "Jeez Bunny, what's up with you?"

"Look, I'm just a little tense, alright?" Bunny sighed, plopping down in a chair he had pulled up next to Alice's bed.

"We're all tense, Bunny…" Jack huffed. "Fine, you obviously don't want me around for whatever reason, so I'm going to go check on Hiccup." He shook his head, walking out of the room.

Merida sat next to Hiccup's bedside, her hands gently holding one of his own. Tooth and Sandy had helped to bandage and clean him up, but he was still in pretty bad condition. Toothless sat on the other side of his bed, gently nudging at his face every once in a while and whimpering sadly. Merida barely acknowledged Jack when he walked in, stopping a few feet from his bed.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked.

Merida glanced up at Jack for a moment, and it was then she lost her composure. Her brows furrowed deeply, her eyes shutting tightly as she began to sob. Jack sighed lightly, walking over and pulling a small stool over to sit next to Merida, rubbing her back gently.

"I… I wasn't there for 'im…" She sobbed. "I was… I've never felt so helpless Jack… this is even worse than when I almost turned m' mom into a bear forever!"

Jack blinked at that, clearing his throat. "Look, Merida… this isn't going to be easy. What we're up against… it's going to take a lot to bring them down. Some of us are going to get hurt. But you can't blame yourself. You're here for him now. We all are. And we're here for you too."

She smiled for a moment at that, wiping at her eyes. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack smiled, giving her a nod. He glanced back, seeing that Anna was in the doorway, trying to get his attention. "Are you going to stay here?" He asked Merida. When she nodded, he looked up at Toothless. "I owe you big. You saved my butt back there."

Toothless swished his tail a bit, nodding lightly, but not as enthusiastically as he would have normally. The dragon had come to befriend them all during his stay thus far, but none could ever replace Hiccup. Jack got up, gently patting Merida's shoulder before walking out of the room. He walked down to Anna's bedroom, sitting next to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Anna asked, forcing a smile, but Jack could see the concern in her eyes. He knew exactly what she wanted to know.

"Yeah…" He sighed lightly, closing his eyes for a moment as he shook his head. "Anna, I… I'm going to keep trying to get through to her. But right now… Pitch has her so tightly wrapped around his finger, I-"

"I need to go to her, Jack. The only way she will get away from those people is if she sees me." Anna furrowed her brows.

"Anna, I already said that isn't a good idea… what if she think it's a trick?" Jack asked.

"I can't just sit here, I need to see her!" Anna cried, biting her lip. She bowed her head, Kristoff coming in the room to sit beside her and hold her hand comfortingly.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kristoff asked.

"I… I don't want anything to happen to you two." Jack said to him. "That would only hurt Elsa more and drive her more into the darkness."

Kristoff nodded. "I wish we could do more to help."

"It's okay…" Jack said. "I promise, I will do whatever I can to bring Elsa back."

Anna sniffled, dabbing her face with a handkerchief. "I appreciate it… really, I just miss her so much…"

Jack smiled sadly. "I know the feeling." He sat and spoke with Anna and Kristoff a bit longer before saying goodnight, heading up to his loft.

Bunny sighed lightly, glancing over at Eliza as he noticed she was dozing off, resting her head against his arm as she fell asleep.

"Poor little ankle biter… worked herself up into exhaustion." He said to himself. He looked up when Tooth floated into the room.

"Hey… oh, Eliza's tired… I should help her to bed." Tooth hovered near them, getting Eliza to her feet. "I'll be back in a second." She helped the girl shuffle herself to bed, leaving Bunny alone with Alice. He looked back to her, taking one of her hands into his paw. As he gently graced his "thumb" over her long fingers, he snorted lightly, shaking his head before letting it fall back for a moment.

"Damn it, Alice…" He whispered. Pitch's words hung about in his mind, and he was unable to cease dwelling upon them.

 _"She will never feel for you the way you feel for her. Don't deny it… it's blossoming inside you like tulips in spring…"_

Of all people, Bunnymund never wanted Pitch to be right about something relating to himself. How could he not even realize the gradual closeness between him and Alice in these last few weeks? Indeed, their initial meeting had been quite harsh; he had felt near hatred for her then. When had the animosity between them dissolved, exactly? When had he begun to actually enjoy being around her, start caring for her? He could not find the answer, but these new feelings developing inside him towards her… he again mentally cursed himself for Pitch hitting the nail on the head, but… these feelings scared him.

Bunny realized then that before this all started, he never even had an opportunity to feel these things towards anyone else. After all, how could he when he spent most of the year getting his little eggs colored and sent out to the surface in time for the break of spring, for centuries? When the only people he interacted with were with the guardians? Sure, there was Tooth, and she was indeed beautiful, but he saw her as one of his dearest friends, almost like a sister. He never felt what he felt now for Alice, towards her… no, what he felt now was completely different.

 _"You fear that she'll feel, what you feel, for someone else…"_

Bunny exhaled sharply, closing his eyes and hanging his head. What a fool he was, allowing Pitch's words to affect the way he was acting… he felt badly now for how he snapped at Jack. They may have had their differences in the past, and they still at times maintained a friendly rivalry, but they were still friends, and he at least owed Jack an explanation. Hoping Jack was still awake, he resolved to leave Alice for now, regrettably placing her hand back by her side and patting once before leaving the room.

Jack sighed as he stared out the window, deep in thought as well. The tranquility was broken when he heard someone coming up his loft, glancing over to see Bunny. He rolled his eyes, looking back out of the window.

"Hey, Jack." Bunny started, approaching him.

"Hey." The ice guardian could hear the calmness in Bunny's voice, choosing to acknowledge him based upon that.

"Look, mate... I feel rotten for barking at you earlier, and... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now... it ain't an excuse, but..." Bunny said, scratching behind his ear with his back foot as he crouched down.

Jack sighed, turning a bit to face him. "I told you before Bunny, we're all tense. All the more reason to avoid fighting with each other."

"Yeah..." Bunny said as he stood up straight. "So, um... want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Jack tilted his head.

"I dunno... whatever you're thinking about." Bunny shrugged.

Jack blinked at Bunny, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, Bunny... if there's something you want to talk about, you don't have to dance around it. I think we're at the point where we can at least be real about whatever's going on."

Bunny exhaled, bowing his head as he crouched down again. "I dunno how to really start... with all this going on, it's... a lot of this stuff is new to me."

"What do you mean?" Jack raised a brow.

"I mean... see, we guardians have a routine. North works on his toys to get redy for Christmas every year, I work on my eggs all year, Tooth and Sandy-... you know the deal. This has completely thrown me off."

"It's thrown us all off, Bunny." Jack stated.

"I know that, Jack, but I..." Bunny bit his lip, trying to collect his thoughts. "Things that I've never really... considered before... things that would fall outside my schedule... you know, you do the same thing year after year and you just get used to it. It's, it's amazing... I have been all over the world, I've sent my little eggs everywhere, I've seen egg hunts all around, but I've never really... there is so much I really don't know about, Jack."

"I'm not really following you." Jack said, trying to understand his furry friend.

"Alright, you... you were human once... do you remember anything about like, I dunno... like, things never stay the same for humans, do they? Things are always... changing."

Jack stared at Bunny flatly. "I don't remember much about being human, but..." He held his hands up, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, you are totally confusing me."

"I'm trying my best, Jack!" Bunny exclaimed, becoming frustrated with himself.

Jack exhaled slowly, not wanting to make Bunny tenser than he already was. "Can you be... a little more specific?"

Bunny sat in thought for a moment, wringing his paws together. "I just... Pitch said some stuff to me during this last scuffle, and-"

"Wait, wait. You're telling me you're acting like this over something that PITCH said to you?" Jack frowned. "Why would you even think about taking anything he said seriously-"

"Because he was right, mate." Bunny held his head in his paws for a moment, exhaling sharply.

"Right about what? Bunny, he's only trying to instigate fights between us." Jack said.

"He was right about... about how I feel towards... towards Alice."

Jack turned his head a bit, furrowing a brow. "What?" A covetous feeling swelled within the ice guardian without warning, making him stand to his feet. Despite how he tried to remain calm, he couldn't shake what was suddenly keeping him on edge.

"I can't explain it too well... I just feel really... protective of her all of a sudden, and-"

"You think this has anything to do with what happened in the 'spa area,' you think?" Jack exclaimed.

Bunny straightened up, blinking at this before holding his hands up defensively. "Now mate... that was a complete accident... I was just as embarrassed as everyone else was. What I'm talking about now, has nothing to do with-"

"Hooooold up, Bunny. You cannot stand here and tell me that it was 'nothing.' That sort of thing is never just nothing, whether you meant for it to happen or not." Jack pointed a finger at him. "So whatever 'this...'" Jack waved his hands towards Bunny. "... is, it's not happening."

Bunny furrowed his brows, shaking his head. "I should have known this was a bad idea... who the hell said I needed your approval?" He jabbed a finger at Jack's chest. "I'm not good enough, is that it?"

"No, Bunny!" Jack exclaimed. "That's not what I mean!"

"It is what you mean, don't deny it!" Bunny glared at him. "You think I don't stand a chance because I'm not some pretty boy like you are!"

"Will you just listen?" Jack shouted. "You have no idea what Alice has been through, this... what you're suggesting may not be good for her right now."

"Why? Because you want 'er all for yourself, don't you?" Bunny spat.

"Can you please not make this into a competition?" Jack groaned.

"So you admit it then? Pitch was right, I can't believe that sorry bloke was right!" Bunny tugged on his ears.

"Bunny, what is wrong with you? You're seriously going to let him mess with your head like this?" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm out of here, mate." Bunny said, moving to storm down the ladder. Jack would not have this; he wasn't going to let Bunny leave until they sorted out this dilemma. He extended his staff, an ice spark shooting through the air and Bunny suddenly found himself unable to move. "What the- Jack! Unfreeze my feet RIGHT NOW." Bunny demanded through gritted teeth.

Jack walked around so he could be face to face with Bunny. "Just listen to me, Bunny." He said as calmly as possible. In that moment, Jack began to question his own feelings for Alice. There was a great sense of trust between them, Alice entrusting her most personal stories and experiences with him, and vise versa. He knew in his heart of hearts that he too began to feel a growing closeness to her, but as he would explain to Bunny now, he had a reason for retaining his feelings. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you, or... that you don't deserve to be happy." He looked at Bunny flatly when he scoffed before continuing. "... but there are things that Alice has... there are people who have done things to her in the past... that may make her not want to think about something like this right now."

"I know about the doctor, Jack. Just because she talks to you more doesn't mean I'm stupid-"

"It's got nothing to do with the doctor, Bunny." Jack interrupted. "In that asylum she went to after the fire..." Jack exhaled, not wanting to betray Alice's trust and go too far into detail. "Some of the things they did to her there... it... she's so unstable already Bunny, and... I know she cares for everyone here... but... something like how you feel, or I feel... if we just..." Now it was Jack's turn to try to collect his thoughts. "We need to just think about this carefully. She may be put off if we just blurt out how either of us really feels about her. What I'm saying is... wait for her to make the first move."

Bunny calmed, somewhat understanding Jack's words. He'd seen several of Alice's mental breaks already, and he knew that something so simple could be enough to trigger it. "So how can she 'make the first move,' if she has no idea what we feel?"

Jack sighed, shrugging a bit. "There's just too much going on right now for her to be worrying about something like this. And it should be the same for us too. We have a lot on our backs right now. Can we just… wait until later to deal with this?"

"You forget you're talking to a bunny here, mate. I'm not one to just wait on things." Bunny replied.

Jack gritted his teeth for a moment, starting to become fed up with Bunny's attitude. "I'm not kidding around!"

"Huh, that's a miracle." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, you know what? Fine, you can go, okay?" Jack threw his hands up. "You are impossible!"

"So is me getting out of here, you have my feet frozen to the bloody floor, you wombat!" Bunny shouted.

Jack waved his staff angrily, flopping into bed as Bunny stormed off. When he realized that his attempt to apologize to Jack had simply turned into another argument, he rubbed his forehead with his paw. "Oi… that was a headache." He was about to go back to his room when he heard something from Hiccup's room. He peeked inside, seeing Tooth talking to Merida and placing a comforting hand on her back. When she noticed Bunny in the doorway, she cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey, Bunny… I had come back to talk to you but you weren't in your room." Tooth said. She glanced back at Merida before quietly excusing herself, floating over to Bunny to whisper to him. "She hasn't left his side all day… she should really get some rest but no matter what I say, she refuses to budge…" She glanced back at them, Toothless watching Hiccup sleepily, his head nodding off as he struggled to stay awake.

Bunny closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "Which room does she sleep in again?"

"That one down there…" Tooth poked her head out the doorway, pointing down the hall to show Bunny.

"Alright." Bunny nodded. "I'll handle this Tooth, you should get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" She smiled when Bunny nodded. "Okay… and… if you need to talk about anything… I'm here." She smiled, hugging her furry friend warmly. He returned the hug, thanking her before she floated to her own resting area.

Bunny glanced at Merida for a moment before leaving the room. Merida sighed as she closed her eyes, giving Hiccup's hand a gentle squeeze. She was not just a fierce warrior; she was also a fierce friend. Out of all the people she met, she had become closest with Hiccup. She would not rest until he showed some kind of recovery, forcing her glowing eyes to stay open. Moments later, she looked up when Bunny came in the room, plopping something down on the floor. She raised a brow, looking up at him.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I know you aren't going to leave this room tonight, Merida." Bunny started. "So here's your mattress for you to sleep on. I'm guessing it would be better than sleeping on a hard wood floor." Bunny smiled.

The young woman looked from the mattress to Bunny, a gentle smile slowly forming in her expression. "Thank you, lad."

"Let me know if you need anything." Bunny gave her a nod. "He'll come 'round. He's got plenty of care here." He said goodnight to her briefly before heading back to his bedroom.

Merida sighed lightly, rising from the chair for the first time since she sat herself in it, moving that aside to pull the mattress so it was parallel to Hiccup's bed. She set up her pillow and blankets, looking back over at the unconscious Viking. She observed his face for a moment, exhaling slowly. She bit her lip, placing a gentle hand against his right side as she leaned down. Her thick curls cascaded around her face as she closed her eyes, planting a small kiss on his cheek where a scratch was. She then stood up straight, taking one more look at him before settling down onto her mattress, closing her eyes.

"That Astrid lass of his must miss him to pieces…" Merida said to herself tiredly before falling asleep.

* * *

Gobber gently pat Valka's back as she wiped her eyes. Nothing could ease the pain of a mother who had lost a son, and lost her son was. Deciding that it was best if she had as much space as possible, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Eret and Astrid all headed outside, starting a fire. They sat in a circle, a thick silence filling the air. Hiccup and Toothless' disappearance had affected them all, each coping a bit differently. Astrid's eyes welled up with angry tears, the first to make a move as she took a stick, throwing it irritably into the fire before getting up, pacing around tensely. They all glanced up at her, knowing she was taking this far from well.

"Astrid…" Eret started.

"If you're going to try to offer me some 'comfort speech,' save it." She snapped, crossing her arms as she let her head fall forward. She shook it for a few seconds, kicking the ground angrily. "We all just have to face the fact that Hiccup has abandoned us."

"He wouldn't just abandon us, Astrid… he may not be the toughest Viking out there, but he wouldn't just go running to who knows where with his tail between his legs." Snotlout said.

"So what are you suggesting then?" Astrid asked tensely.

"Something must have happened to him…" Fishlegs said.

"What, what do you 'suppose' happened to him, huh?" Astrid shouted. "There have been absolutely NO threats against this tribe since the fall of Drago, ZERO! We have seen absolutely nothing, so if there was ANYONE trying to attack this village, you think we may have seen something or someone by now?"

"What do you think happened to Hiccup, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid's expression hardened, closing her eyes tightly for a moment. "I already told you. He abandoned us. He couldn't handle being the chief, so he ran off like a coward!" Astrid growled as she grabbed a rock from off the ground, tossing it into the lake. "That's right, you're a coward!" She shouted out to the lake. "Wherever you are, I hope you're happy! I hope that not caring about us anymore is worth it!"

Eret got to his feet, going over to the fuming young woman. He tried to take her hand, but she yanked her arms from him. "Astrid come on, you know Hiccup loves you-"

"Shut up!" She snapped, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "All of you just shut up!" She plopped down to the ground, beating her fist into it a few times as she began to sob quietly. Her abrasiveness finally broke down with her emotions as she allowed Eret to come near her. Since he had become a part of Berk's tribe, Eret has become close with Hiccup and his friends. He hated to see everyone miserable like this, but Astrid wasn't just miserable, she was FURIOUS. He didn't know much about her relationship with Hiccup of course, it was none of his business. However, he kept to himself the possibility that even if Hiccup were unharmed right now, that if he ever returned, Astrid may very well kill him upon arrival.

Still, he couldn't help but place an arm around her shoulders as she sobbed furiously, her head falling to rest against his chest. They had conducted a search every day for the past several weeks now, marking where they had ventured on a map; alas, their efforts had been fruitless, not even finding a small trace of either him or Toothless. He, along with the others, worried for him and hoped that wherever he was that he was alright; until then, he would do what he could to help the tribe, and comfort the scorned Astrid in her emotional state.

* * *

Pitch opened his eyes, gritting his teeth and growling lowly in annoyance. Again, he was here in this room, this room of pink and white. Again, this same recurring vision had come to him. What was its purpose? What was its motive? What was it trying to achieve? He saw Elsa, her back turned to him. She turned, revealing that she was holding what looked to be Anna as a child. Pitch narrowed his eyes warily, glancing up at Elsa. She stared back at him, silently extending her arms to hold little Anna to him. Figuring it was best if he allowed the vision to progress with his participation so that he may yet find a point in all this, he took the child into his arms. When he looked down upon her in his arms, he then realized something.

She was dead.

He shook his head in confusion before looking up, blinking when the mysterious woman from the last vision was now staring at him instead of Elsa. Who was she? What was she to him? She stared into his eyes pleadingly before they flickered down to what rested in his arms. When Pitch's eyes followed her gaze, he realized that a porcelain doll had replaced little Anna, holding it up to inspect it closely. He barely was able to look upon it for a moment when suddenly, the roar of a train filled his ears, the window behind the woman bursting open as the windows of the train sped by in a blur, seeming to never end. The light flickered with the passing windows, and Pitch gasped as he took a step back. He placed the doll aside, staring into the eyes of the woman. Why did they captivate him so? Why did they seem to draw him in with their radiance? Her lips whispered something, but they could not be heard over the sound of the roaring train. She then seemed to look past him, and Pitch turned to see what she was looking at. The long, seemingly unending train whirled around Arendelle as it did last time. Pitch exhaled sharply as the great kingdom fell into decay and ruin. He turned back, his feet planted to the floor when the woman approached him, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned in to whisper into his ear. When he heard her voice, his heartbeat, rarely unsteady, began to quicken.

"She is being taken… as you were taken… she may bring you back… but if her light goes out… forever shall you both remain in the darkness."

Pitch furrowed his brows in deep bewilderment at the words spoken to him. When the young woman stepped back, he saw it was Elsa once more, turning to look at the doll he had previously placed on the bed. His eyes widened a bit as black ooze began to drip out of the doll's eyes, Elsa walking over to hug it to her. When she turned, she was once again holding little Anna, the child decaying right before his very eyes. As Elsa walked closer and closer to the window, her skin hardened, her movements were becoming stiff and struggled, deep cracks had appeared before she fell, she and little Anna shattering into millions of pieces. Smoke filled the room, the roar of the train filling the air once more as Pitch felt himself being carried away from the vision, closing his eyes and allowing himself to surface back into consciousness.

* * *

Elsa gasped as she came to, glancing around as she realized she was on the floor. She groaned as she stood up, holding her head as she shuffled over to sit on her mattress. She looked down at her arms, rolling up her right sleeve and gracing her fingertips over the skin of her forearm. Shaking her head, she concluded that what she had experienced must have been some sort of twisted nightmare. What had occurred before she passed out was a blur, but one thing that came to mind then was the hurt expression of Wick. What had possessed her to snap at him the way she did? He had been kind to her since the very beginning, and she had come to behold him as a dear friend. She was about to get up to seek him out, when she noticed something. Her eyes were drawn once again to the broken mirror upon the cavern wall, and her eyes widened in shock when she was met with quite an unusual sight.

There was no reflection of her.

The young woman jumped to her feet, striding cautiously over to the mirror, reaching out a hand to touch its cracked surface. She retracted the hand to run them both through her hair, biting her lip as she began to sob. She fell to her knees, hugging herself as she stared into the mirror. Elsa felt as if her mind was slowly deteriorating; why was she even there? Did she even have a goal anymore? She glanced up then, gasping as she saw the reflection of someone standing near where she would be. Her tears had blurred her vision, gasping as she shot to her feet and whirled around. There, standing before her… was herself… however, she had a far more sinister appearance, grinning darkly as she neared the fearful ice queen.

"Wh- Why are you here…?" Elsa breathed.

"Don't you see? Look at how… frightened you are…" The alternate Elsa chuckled as she neared her. "I'm concerned that you just don't have the strength to control your fear… or your powers… how do you expect to rule Arendelle…?"

"Stop… please…" Elsa whimpered.

"How about I rule as Queen for you?" The alternate Elsa grinned darkly, reaching out to grab Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa gripped onto her alternate's arms, trying to pry her hands off as the two wrestled to the ground. Biting her lip, Elsa was pushed to her breaking point as she screamed, shoving the alternate off of her. Ice spikes began to grow out of the walls around them as the alternate held her hands back, her fingertips starting to become frozen by Elsa's power. Elsa grit her teeth, her eyes staring intensely into her alternate's as she tried to freeze her arms. When she thought nothing could stop her, something broke her concentration.

"Elsa!"

She gasped, looking up to meet Wick's gaze, his hand outstretched. She tilted her head, her eyes following his to look down. She gasped when she did, throwing herself back as she scrambled to press her back against the wall. Pitch, not her evil alternate, stood slowly, but by some miracle, he was not enraged from the attack. He knew that Elsa had just seen a mirage in his place, slowly approaching the gasping girl as tears fell down her cheeks. Despite the circumstance, Pitch questioned his own demeanor just as a part of Elsa did. Why was he being so understanding? The only thing he understood was darkness and nightmares, he should not have resolved to act in such a empathetic manner.

But he was.

He knelt before the young woman as Wick watched on worriedly from several feet away. Perhaps, Pitch thought, the visions he had been experiencing were contributing to his unusual behavior. There was no denying that the visions were conveying some sort of connection between them, but did there mean there had to be? Was it his choice to decide? He knew what it was like to be on the sticking end; he thought perhaps the expression upon Elsa's face was not much different than his when he realized that his own nightmares had turned on him when he had been defeated by the guardians. When everything, absolutely everything he had turned against him-

He inhaled deeply then.

Pitch knew Elsa's mind well, as her fear filled memories linked her life together like the chains she carried, the burden of her curse. He had seen when her subjects unexpectedly learned of her power, how they all ridiculed her, accused her, fought against her. She had watched everything she loved either become lost to her or turn on her.

It was then, that Pitch concluded that their similarities ran so much deeper than he initially realized. Was this the connection that his visions were trying so hard to convey to him? Was this young woman meant to be more than simply just a pawn in his game of achieving domination over the guardians and their allies?

Before he could utter a word to her, Elsa broke the thick silence between them with a hushed whisper. "What's happening to me?"

Pitch exhaled slowly as he tried to form an answer in his mind. "You are going down a very, very dark path, Elsa." He replied. "It isn't a road you are familiar with… and if you continue along it, you may not find your way back."

Wick slowly approached her, holding his hands to his chest. When he stopped, Elsa stared at him for a few moments before getting to her feet, throwing her arms around him as she sobbed into his shoulder. Wick frowned deeply as she apologized, hugging her close. Pitch decided that it would be best if Wick comfort her instead of him; after all, how much of a comfort could the Boogeyman be? He left the area, going back to his own to dwell on his own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Bumby smirked lightly as he sent a new group of puppet children to join the others, chuckling to himself. As he dismissed them, he turned upon sensing someone approaching him. The Queen kept her large hands folded, craning her head a bit to observe the new group of puppet children.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Preparing a new batch..." Bumby replied. "It's all a scavenger hunt... which children are out past their bed time... which children are unwanted, never paid attention to, never missed... those are the ones you snatch up first."

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "And what of our foes? What place on your 'to do' list do they fall?"

"Fret not, your grace... there is no need to seek them out." Bumby replied.

"They will not cease until we are all annihilated!" The Queen hissed.

"Of course they won't. They are all like children themselves... we must act as adults do; spare the rod, spoil the child, as I say. Each time they come here to have a tantrum, we simply let them tire themselves, let them slink back with their boo-boos, and they will stay cooped up in their bedrooms until they are well enough to try to demand what they want again. It's a simple process, really."

"I do not care what happens..." The Queen continued. "All I want is for Alice to suffer unto damnation!"

"And so she shall, your majesty... believe me, I desire to see her suffer as much as you." Bumby said.

"Destroy Alice Liddell... so that I may rightfully reclaim Wonderland... and then you may do whatever you wish." She said lowly, straightening up before slithering along her way.

Bumby narrowed his eyes at the Queen as she took her leave from him; she was quite persistent, he couldn't deny that. It was a quality she and Alice both shared, and it was quite irksome. He glanced up then to see Pitch, his hands folded behind his back as he headed to his resting area. Though he kept himself poised, he could sense an increased tension about him. Bumby's eyes panned to the direction Pitch had come from, smirking lightly when he saw it was Elsa's area. He straightened his tie a bit before deciding to see what was going on for himself.

When he entered, he stopped several feet from Elsa and Wick, who was comforting the distraught young woman. He cleared his throat audibly to get Wick's attention.

"You can go, I'll take it from here." He stated plainly.

Wick glanced up at him, looking from Elsa to Bumby. "But... she needs me. I'm her brother."

"Do as you're told. You can occupy yourself by ordering the puppet ranks. Now leave." Bumby replied coldly, nodding his head towards the area's exit.

Elsa placed a gentle hand on Wick's. "It's alright, Wick. We can speak more later."

Wick glanced at Bumby warily before extending his hands to Elsa, making a small chocolate appear. He gently handed it to her before rising and floating out of the room.

Bumby shot a glare at Wick as he floated out, returning his focus to Elsa once they were alone. He approached her, offering his hand. "Come now dear, surely you're uncomfortable sitting on the ground like that? The bed would be much better seating."

Elsa bit her lip, extending her hand to take his. They sat on the edge of her mattress, and the young woman sighed. "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"It is the change, Elsa. I told you once already; the cost of forgetting is high." Bumby replied.

"But why do I keep seeing myself... it is as if she is trying to end me." Elsa asked.

"Because a part of you is resisting the change. You must overcome that. The only person standing in the way of your progress is yourself. Once you pass that obstacle, the change will happen. Once you surpass that obstacle, I will be there to assist you."

"What will happen to me, when the change is finished?" Elsa asked.

"You will have no fear... just as Pitch wants." Bumby smiled lightly. "And then none shall ever question you again. Anything you desire, you shall have."

Elsa exhaled sharply, looking down at her hands. "Maybe I'll finally have some... some control over my life."

Bumby gently lifted her face, observing it. "You remind me so much of her."

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"Elizabeth. Alice's elder sister. The unfortunate soul perished with her family in the house fire... Alice will accuse me as the cause until her dying breath, but those who are guilty always try to place their crime upon another. It's how they survive. She was a pretty girl, much like yourself. She had quite an edge to her, no doubt. If only I had kept a closer watch over her, perhaps she would still be here. I assure you, I shall not make the same mistake with you." Bumby explained.

"I appreciate that." Elsa nodded, smiling lightly in gratitude.

Meanwhile, Pitch sat in deep thought. "She is being taken… as you were taken… she may bring you back… but if her light goes out… forever shall you both remain in the darkness." He repeated to himself the words that the mysterious woman had spoken to him in the vision, exhaling sharply with frustration as he rose to his feet, pacing around. Why was he dwelling so much in these visions, all of a sudden? He was the Boogeyman, what care did he have for silly dreams? A part of him felt a strong meaning in them however, a small part. What the meaning could be, exactly, eluded him, and this only added to his frustration. So what if Elsa shared similar experiences in their nature, similar suffering? So what if she wanted the same thing as him, to just be believed in, rather than being labeled as a monster? Why was he so concerned about the young woman's welfare, when in the past he would never even give that a moment's thought? The answer seemed to be hidden in plain sight, right within his grasp, but he hissed as he simply could not see the answer, he could not see the reason behind his internal conflict.

As Pitch paced, the Queen watched him silently from the shadows. She could sense something still present within the deepest recesses of his heart... it was shrouded in darkness, but it still remained; but more importantly, it was coming to surface, reaching closer and closer ever slowly.

* * *

 **And we end this chapter with the Queen scheming and sneaking about once more. Who is the woman in Pitch's visions? With tensions rising on both sides of the board, will either side hinder each other more than the other? I hope you all enjoyed, including the small Berk scene; there will be more of those to come as well. I ask kindly once again to please leave a review with your thoughts, and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	10. Connections Drawing Nearer

**Good evening, readers! Hope everyone is having a fantastic week; last time, we left off on Elsa having yet another mental break. What sort of drama will ensue on either side? Read on and discover more answers! On a quick note, if you have not seen it already, I have made a "movie trailer" for this fanfiction that you can check out on youtube, my username is Kapra90 there as well. Please please please review, I really do appreciate any kind thoughts you have. I've rambled enough, please sit back and enjoy as always! :)**

* * *

Hiccup groaned, slowly opening his eyes as he woke. It took a few moments for his vision to clear up, trying to sit up once it did. He hissed, gripping his leg where it had been bandaged. He took a few moments to observe himself, seeing that his side and the top of his head was bandaged as well. His shuffling caused Toothless to stir, the dragon trotting up to him excitedly but nudged him as gently as possible, still sensing that Hiccup was hurt.

"Toothless..." Hiccup reached a hand out to pet his nose. "What happened...?"

As the dragon whimpered lightly, Hiccup heard stirring on the other side of his bed. Merida blinked her eyes open, laying still for a few moments before sitting up quickly, forcing herself into alertness. Her thick curls bounced as she got to her feet, her eyes widening with surprise to see Hiccup awake.

"Hiccup!" She exclaimed, beaming. "Are y' alright, lad?"

The Viking shook his head, trying to understand exactly what was going on. "Hold on a second…" He shifted himself a bit, wincing as he rubbed at his leg. "… why am I back here? The battle… Merida, did… did we defeat the Queen?"

Merida exhaled lightly, sitting on the edge of Hiccup's bed beside him as she shook her head. "No, we didn't. I couldn't stop her in time… she gave you a good beating." She bowed her head. "Alice didn't fare so well either."

"Wait, Alice? She was hurt? Is she alright?" He hissed as he held his head, and Merida held her hand against his good shoulder.

"Hiccup, you need to REST." She frowned. "She'll recover quicker than you, that's all y' have to know." Merida was about to say something else when she noticed something. Her eyes were drawn to the hand on Hiccup's shoulder as it began to glow a bit. She retracted it to look upon it, but the glow dimmed into the lighter, typical glow that she had.

"Merida?" Hiccup tilted his head. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" She cleared her throat. "I… I'm really glad you're awake…"

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "Come on… you're talking to the same guy that deals with dragons, I'm as tough as nails."

"More like as tough as porridge right now, lad." Merida giggled, sighing contently. "Y' know… it would have been nice to have someone as adventurous as you back in Dun' Broch." She said. "The boys from the other clans are just… blech." Both of them chuckled at that, Hiccup scratching the back of his neck bashfully.

"Well… before I found Toothless, it would have been nice to have someone like you in my corner. I was pretty wimpy back then… actually, I still kind of am." Hiccup shrugged.

"No, lad. You just need someone to believe in you. I believe in you, Hiccup. You're not… pompous, or dull, or thick-skulled…" Merida said.

"Apparently not, otherwise I probably wouldn't have this going on right now." Hiccup pointed to the bandages on his head. Merida looked from his face to the bandages before bursting out in laughter. Toothless chirped happily as Hiccup laughed with her, his spirits already feeling lifted.

When their laughter died down, Merida sighed contently once more, looking into Hiccup's eyes. "You know… I never really liked the thought of being wed… m' mom tried to marry me off to one of the lads from the other clans… but Hiccup, I just want to say that… I can't help but feel-"

"Well, look who's awake!" North laughed heartily as he walked into the room. "You've done such a good job taking care of young Hiccup here, Merida. A couple of my elves should be here any minute to give you some breakfast to help rebuild your strength!"

Hiccup blinked, smiling and nodding his head. "Oh, um… thanks… for that and um… being happy about me being awake…"

North chuckled, tapping the side of his own head with his finger. "Ol' North always knows!" He laughed heartily once more as he walked out of the room.

Merida cleared her throat, glancing around as she moved some hair out of her face. "I should, um… check on those elves of his… little food thieves, they are… last time I caught them taking from m' own plate, the one still has his hand wrapped in cloth after I stabbed it with m' fork." She giggled, Hiccup chuckling lightly as Merida rose, floating out of his room. She stopped outside his door, sighing blissfully before heading downstairs.

Meanwhile, Jack and Bunnymund sat by Alice's bedside, side by side, having been silent for quite some time. Every once and again, they broke their focus on the unconscious Alice to glance at one another, quickly looking away if their eyes happened to make contact. Finally, it was Jack who broke the silence as he straightened up.

"You know… we've been here all morning. Maybe we should get something to eat and then come back later." He said.

Bunny shrugged. "I'm fine, mate. You go on ahead if you're hungry."

"I didn't say I was hungry… I just thought it would be a good idea. But you, you need to keep up your speed, you may need some fuel." Jack said as he tried to pat Bunny's belly, but the rabbit smacked his hand away.

"I said I'm fine." Bunny said with annoyance, crossing his arms. "You on the other hand… you could use something to eat yourself. Wouldn't want to go for too long without replenishing those dashingly good looks you have… not enough in there-" Bunny went to poke Jack's stomach then, Jack snickering as he shoved Bunny's hand away. "… your face will lose that unearthly glow, and your eyes will lose their little twinkle." Bunny said as he imitated Jack mockingly.

"Good thing we're guardians and we pretty much live forever, huh?" Jack smirked, raising a brow. Bunny's expression dropped for a moment before he grumbled, crossing his arms. Not a moment later, he emitted a second grumble; Jack blinked as he looked down at Bunny's stomach, before smirking even wider. "Oh yeah, you're totally not hungry, are you?"

Bunny shot a glare at the ice guardian. "Jack, I swear if you do not can it, I will shove one of my giant feet right up your-"

"Morning, lads!" Merida smiled as she floated into the room. "How is Alice faring this morning?"

"She hasn't woken up yet…" Jack answered.

"Have you filled up yet downstairs? I just brought something for Hiccup." Merida asked.

"Nah, I'm okay… but uh, Bunny here…" Jack started as he pat Bunny's back. "… he's starving, so if you haven't eaten yet, you two can spend some quality time together!"

Bunny shook his head, holding a paw up. "No wait, I'm not really-"

"I'd love that!" Merida smiled. "Come now lad, before it all runs cold! No offense, Jack." She giggled, taking one of Bunny's paws in her hand as Jack playfully shoved him towards her. Bunny smacked his hands away, glaring daggers at Jack and mouthing empty threats at him as Jack could not hold back his snickering.

Merida scooped up an apple, biting into it and wiping her mouth on her sleeve before sitting down in a chair. Bunny slid some food onto his plate, plopping down next to Merida as he rested his head in one hand, stabbing at his food with his fork.

"What's with the long face, Bunny?" She asked before taking another bite of her apple.

"I'm gonna beat the flurries out of mister 'nip at your nose' upstairs, I'll tell you that." Bunny muttered.

Merida laughed. "Is there a time where you two aren't bickering over something?" She asked.

"Trust me, Jack and I have been 'bickering' for centuries now." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"You think you would have come to some sort of agreement now?" Merida tilted her head. "Y' know… m' mom and I fought a lot… but after she was almost turned into a bear forever… we learned to listen to each other."

Bunny raised a brow. "What, you think I don't listen, eh? Have you not seen the size of these?" He said, pointing to his ears. "I can hear stuff better than anyone here."

"Well of course y' can, lad. But it doesn't mean you always use them." Merida smiled, putting her apple core on Bunny's plate and ruffling the top of his head lightly before floating upstairs.

Meanwhile, Jack sighed lightly. "Please… wake up…" He whispered, biting his lip for a moment and closing his eyes. He opened them, sitting still for a few moments longer. He noticed a strand of hair hanging in Alice's face, reaching over to gently tuck it behind her ears.

It was as if his touch had triggered something, Alice shifting a bit in her slumber. Jack gasped lightly, blinking. "Lizzie…" Alice muttered. "Close your window, if you please… there's a draft…"

Jack took one of Alice's hands in his anxiously. "Alice, it's me, Jack. Alice, wake up!"

Making Jack jump, Alice gasped as she awoke with a start, flying into an upright position as she grabbed her vorpal blade, gripping it tightly. Her grimace soon faded, furrowing her brows as she slowly looked over to see that her right hand was still being held by Jack's hands, realization hitting her as she dropped the blade. "Jack… what… why am I…" Her eyes widened as she gasped, swinging her legs to rise to her feet.

"Hey, wha- Alice!" Jack held her shoulders to stop her, going in front of her.

"I haven't a clue as to why I am HERE, but I need to go back and teach those sorry mongrels a lesson!" She exclaimed.

"You aren't going anywhere! Just… just sit down, and… Alice, please…" Jack led her back to her bed, and she plopped down, closing her eyes for a moment as she shook her head.

"How could I have been so weak?" She asked, glancing up at him. "That was my chance to save them."

"Alice… we can still save them… we just need to wait for you and Hiccup to recover, and then we'll put together a new plan." Jack said.

"I failed, Jack. I was supposed to be strong, but I wasn't." Alice exhaled sharply.

"You didn't fail, and you ARE strong." Jack sat next to her, putting an arm around her.

In the hall, Sandy was floating towards the stairs, exhaling as he was in deep thought. Each time he seemed to come up with some sort of idea, his smile would fade, shaking his head and resumed his deep thinking. He then heard voices, snapping out of it for a moment to peek inside the doorway where the voices were coming from. He smiled when he saw Jack talking to a now conscious Alice, floating downstairs. Bunny was moping at the table, Sandy approaching him and tapping him to get his attention.

"Oh, hey Sandy." Bunny said. Sandy waved his hands, using his sand to form the outline of Alice above his head, before making a waking up motion, pointing up a level. Bunny looked from him to the upper level, his eyes widening. "Wait, are you telling me Alice is awake?" Sandy nodded, and Bunny wordlessly bounded up to the next level. He skid to a stop in the doorway, a smile poking at the corners of his lips when he saw Sandy had indeed told him the truth. "Alice!" He exclaimed.

The young woman glanced up, smiling lightly. "Hello, Bunny. Pleasure to see you're well."

"Crikey, I was so worried that you weren't gonna-" Bunny blinked when he noticed Jack had his arm around her, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Hey, hey! Get your grimy paws off! Oh yeah, get ol' bunny out of the picture than get all warm and fuzzy! Well guess what mate, I'M the one who's warm and fuzzy!"

Jack held his arms out, raising his brows. "Oh well excuse me, you're the one with 'grimy PAWS!' I'm sorry that I'm trying to console the poor girl after everything she's been through!"

Bunny jabbed a finger at Jack's chest. "Yeah, right! The perfect excuse to-"

"Will BOTH of you cease your quarreling for one moment and kindly explain to me what this commotion is about?" Alice shouted, looking from Jack to Bunny. The two silenced at Alice's shouting, glancing at each other for a moment before slowly pointing to her. The young woman groaned, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Alright, here is how we're going to proceed. You are both going to sit down like good little boys, and you are going to explain to me plainly, and calmly… the reason that I seem to be the source of your animosity. I have a feeling that this isn't something that just came about." Jack and Bunny raised their brows, glancing around nervously and each taking a seat on the edge of Alice's bed as she ushered them to, she taking a chair to sit in front of them. She crossed her legs, raising a brow as the two continued their nervous gestures, either coughing lightly into their hand, or avoiding her stare. She crossed her arms, pursing her lips. "Well? Aren't you both going to explain yourselves? You seemed to have quite a lot to say to each other just now. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I'll have to see if Cheshire has confiscated them." She smirked.

Bunny was the first to break the awkward silence between him and Jack, sighing lightly. "Look, Alice… we, uh…" He glanced at Jack before continuing. "… we have a bit of, uh… a problem."

"Oh?" Alice sat up a bit from her reclined position in the chair. "And what might the problem be?"

Before Bunny could say anything, opening his mouth to speak, Jack beat him to the cut this time. "I don't think either of us can hide our real feelings anymore, Alice."

The genuineness in Jack's expression and words made some of Alice's playfulness dissolve, her own expression softening as she looked at him. There was no denying that as they had come to know each other over the past several weeks, they had become substantially closer. Even she and Bunny, which had started off quite roughly, had formed a close bond. At times there would be a pinch of flirting in their interactions; after all, though Jack and Bunny were centuries old, their mentalities were not so. Despite Alice's nightmarish past, these interactions had softened the strong, concrete walls she had built up around herself, making her more welcoming of those playful moments.

She also had begun to understand that in her heart, she felt a deeper connection to them… but more prominently, to Jack.

It all began with their understanding of losing a dear sister… oh yes, her heart sank when she was reminded once more of the situation with Eliza. She closed her eyes for a moment as she exhaled slowly. She craved for that connection; she craved that assurance that there was this one person who understood a fraction of her plight. And from there, she began to see that craving develop. Amidst all the fighting, this craving had been pushed aside; or had it? It was all coming back to her now… she had been fighting Pitch quite valiantly, but then she saw that Jack had been in potential danger… in normal circumstances, such as in Wonderland, nothing could distract her from fighting all of the card guards in the world, but Jack… no, nothing could happen to him. He made her feel something… something so foreign to her, but it felt… it felt so heavenly, an antithesis to the usual hell she had faced for the last decade or so of her life.

When Bunny noticed the way Alice was suddenly staring at Jack, he panicked internally. This was what he was afraid of, what Pitch had made him aware that he was afraid of before he even realized it himself. There was that look in her eyes, he didn't have to be cupid to know there was a longing in them. It was his turn to interrupt Jack as he opened his mouth to continue, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"We really, really like you!" Bunny exclaimed, holding his paws out.

Jack looked at Bunny flatly as Alice raised a brow at him. "Thank you for those deep and meaningful words." Jack said.

Alice exhaled, knowing the moment had passed for Jack to pour his heart out. She figured that what he had to say to her would be said in time, when the right moment came. For now, all she could do was wait anxiously and speculate as she reclined once again in her chair.

"Well then… this is quite a dilemma. I'm… assuming when you say that you 'really, really like me,' you mean more than just as an acquaintance." Alice said. When she received nods from both of them in response, she sighed lightly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I do hope there is a reason for your feelings other than for sport between yourselves."

"Look, I know it may seem that way, but… this is just kind of a mess. It all just… happened." Jack said.

"As do most attractions between one individual and another." She looked up, her expression a bit more serious. "Very well. I'm not going to give you assignments or make you undergo an endless series of tests. I'm not going to make you my tortured servants or pin one of you against the other… that last bit you do quite well in doing on your own, anyhow. My heart shall not be won by competition. And know that both of you already have a special place in my heart as we currently stand…" Her voice became gentler as she reached both her hands out, taking one of Jack's and one of Bunny's hands into her own. "… if I do decide at some point in the future that I would like to engage in a courtship with either of you… that the other not believe that I did not choose them out of any particular lacking. You are both equally eligible for a worthy and noble heart." When she smiled, Jack and Bunny both returned the gesture. "I feel much gratitude that you see my heart as such."

After a moment of content silence, Bunny was the first to speak. "So... how will you decide?"

Alice pursed her lip in thought, rising to her feet to pace about the room. "Jack, did you say that Hiccup requires a bit of time for recovery?"

"Yeah... some of his ribs were broken." Jack sighed.

"Now that I am aware of both your feelings... I will take this time to address and consider them and their influence upon my own. I shall make my decision after the next meeting with our enemies. If we all make it back... one of you shall have the pleasure of courting me." Alice said. "And remember... just remain as you are. There's no point trying to impress me if such behavior isn't consistent." She gave a final nod before walking out of the room, heading down the hall towards Hiccup's room. She poked her head inside, seeing that Merida was seated near him and they were talking. It was Toothless that noticed her, perking up and tilting his head at her. Hiccup noticed Toothless, craning his head to look towards the door, Merida turning around.

"Alice!" Merida smiled. "You're alright!"

"Pleasure to see you both still have your lives. Well… sort of." Alice cleared her throat, her statement making Merida roll her eyes playfully. She approached Hiccup, jumping a bit when Toothless lowered his head towards her. Despite his kind nature, Alice still harbored a bit of discomfort towards the dragon; memories of the dreaded Jabberwocky still haunted her, so it took her a moment to relax, stiffly patting his nose. Toothless wrinkled it as Alice sat at the edge of Hiccup's bed. "I heard you were in poor condition." She said to him.

"Yeah, it's going to be a while before I can kick card guard butt again…" Hiccup scratched the back of his neck, sighing then. "Alice… I know how much those kids mean to you. And… I'm going to try to get better as soon as possible so that-"

"Hiccup…" Alice breathed. "I've been so focused on saving them that I have forgotten that we are all placing our lives at risk to do so, not just me." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry for neglecting to remember that. You could have very well lost your life yesterday."

"I've survived through worse… trust me." He smiled, gently patting her arm.

"I'm sure you have… anyone who can be best friends with a dragon doesn't have a faint heart." She said as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Merida cleared her throat, floating over to extend her arm, taking Hiccup's empty plate off his lap. She raised a brow, her expression a bit irritated. "I'll be taking this off your hands." She whirled around, floating out of the room.

They both glanced up, Alice raising her brows before smirking lightly, chuckling to herself. Hiccup looked over at her when she did that, tilting his head. "Uh… what's so funny?"

"Hiccup… I may have spent ten years in a place akin to a prison, but I know a green-eyed monster when I see one. She must have taken our interaction the wrong way." Alice said.

"… I'm... I'm sorry, I'm not following you." Hiccup shook his head.

Toothless rolled his eyes, putting a paw on his face. This made Alice laugh more. "Oh you poor soul, even your dragon is more attune to what's happening than you are."

Hiccup looked from the two of them to the door, groaning as he held his head in his hands. "Look… I know she likes me, but… I mean-"

"She is of sixteen years of age and has quite a free spirit. She is used to chasing after anything she desires; you seem to be the current source of her desire. Why, I'm not exactly sure how things are in your cultures, but in my time, in England, it's quite common for young women her age to be married, some even preparing for motherhood!" Alice said.

Hiccup choked a bit, holding his throat as his eyes widened. "Wha- Why does everyone keep reminding me that- ohh, this is bad, this is… this is very, very bad… Alice, I have a girlfriend back on Berk, I have Astrid, who is probably worried sick about me! I cannot, I will not, do this to her. Look, I really like Merida, I really like, all of you here! You've all become like some sort of… weird, odd, dysfunctional family to me, but that doesn't mean I can just forget the family I already have at home!"

Alice's smile saddened, tilting her head. "Yes… you do have a family to go back home to." She ruffled his hair a bit, chuckling lightly. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

Hiccup's expression softened, furrowing his brows a bit. "Alice… maybe I was a bit critical just now, but… after everything we've been through together, we're a family, there's nothing that can change that. We may not be the same as the one you lost… but it's better than being alone."

Merida hovered about the doorway, listening to them speak. Her expression softened, feeling a bit badly for being so jealous just earlier. "Indeed, it is." Alice replied, smiling up at Hiccup. "And I don't regret the friendships I've made her thus far." She gave him a nod, standing up to turn to Toothless. The dragon tilted his head lightly, Alice hesitantly petting his nose, less stiffly than earlier. "Perhaps I shall someday not be so fearful of you." Toothless purred lightly in response, smiling at her as Alice walked out of the room. Not a moment after she stepped into the hallway, a voice cried out from behind her.

"Alice!" Eliza cried happily, running down the hall and nearly knocking the young woman over as she hugged her. "You're awake!"

"I am!" Alice laughed, hugging the child close to her. "Have you been well?"

Eliza smiled and nodded. "I made a new friend." She looked back, Olaf waddling around and chattering away about something.

Alice smiled warmly, realization coming to her as she took Eliza's hands in hers. "I am so proud of you."

"I'm not so afraid anymore." Eliza smiled. "I wanted to play with Jack, but he was with you. He said he would watch and make sure you were okay so I could go play with Olaf."

Alice's heart felt light. She tucked a strand of hair behind Eliza's hair. "I'm so happy to hear that, love." She kissed her forehead. "I'm going to have a spot of breakfast."

"They have tea, Alice. Your favorite." Eliza smiled. Alice nodded, hugging the child once more before going downstairs.

* * *

Pitch stood in the middle of his room, exhaling slowly. His eyes were closed, only opening when he heard approaching footsteps come to a stop several feet behind him.

"Is someone in a conflict with their heart, Pitch?" The Queen asked. "I can assist with that."

"Perhaps I do not desire your assistance." Pitch responded.

"I do recall we had a bargain." The Queen said, approaching closer and going around to stand in front of Pitch.

The King of Nightmares noticed that the Queen would often retract her tentacles into herself when in his presence, and the action fascinated him as he looked down at her human like legs, red and raw like the flesh of her oversized hands, yet oddly her feet were of normal size. It perplexed him as to how she possibly defied physics by making her tentacles virtually disappear, and then could conjure a limitless number of them in mere seconds. Where did they all go, exactly? Where did they come from? Was there an endless space under that dress of hers? He thought it would be best if he never learned the answer to those questions.

"Ah, yes..." Pitch spoke finally, glancing at the Queen. "... you want me to... let you in."

"You do remember..." The Queen chuckled lightly, taking a step closer to him. "So... care to tell me what's on your mind? Or rather, your heart?"

Despite how much he resented the Queen, Pitch suddenly thought that perhaps this could be a good thing. A second opinion on what these foreign sensations meant to him may put them to rest and clear his head once and for all. "Very well... I shall describe my visions to you."

Meanwhile, Wick perked up and smiled when Elsa approached, taking her a bit off guard when he hugged her. She stiffened for a moment, but relaxed after a few moments to hug him back. They sat down together, remaining silent at first. Elsa then inhaled, turning to look at him.

"Wick... I apologize for my conduct towards you earlier... I would never mean to hurt you like that." She said, bowing her head.

"It's okay…" Wick replied. "You said before that brothers and sisters fight sometimes, right? But they still love each other…"

Elsa smiled lightly. "Yes, I did say that." After a moment, she wondered something. "Wick… why exactly do the guardians dislike you so much? Are you not like them?"

Wick's expression changed then, darkening at the mention of them. "No, I'm not like them. That's why they didn't like me." He shut his eyes tightly, remembering of his time back in the dark ages. "The man in the moon chose me to guide the children during the time of harvest… the nights grew longer during that time, and it was the scariest time of year because families would always worry if they had enough food to last through the winter. I was chosen to make them forget that, to bring them joy, and light. I tried… I would offer them candy and the light of my fire to keep them safe from the dark… but they were afraid of me. I wasn't jolly, or furry, or beautiful… so I thought that maybe… maybe scaring was what I was supposed to do. So I did. I would scare them right to their mommies and daddies. The other guardians… they were angry. They said it wasn't what I was supposed to do. They said I was just like the Boogeyman, that I was no good. I told them that it felt right to scare the children… that scaring was all I knew. They hated me… so I ran away. Then I found him…"

"Found who, Wick?" Elsa frowned, holding his hand as she was saddened by his story.

"Brother Pitch… the Boogeyman." He answered. "I told him what happened… and I remember he smiled. 'There is a place in this world for you, Wick.' He had said. 'Together, we will show the guardians that we deserve to be believed in too.'" Wick smiled. "He liked me. We worked together, but then the guardians came… there was a big fight, and they put brother Pitch into a deep sleep… the Sandman did… and then…" He inhaled shakily, his hand squeezing Elsa's. "They turned me back into a pumpkin… they took my life from me."

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, staring at him sadly. "I'm so sorry." She sighed. "We can't help the way we were born."

Wick glanced over at her, smiling lightly as both his hands held hers. "But don't worry." His smile grew. "We'll kill the guardians and their friends together. They'll never hurt us again. Then you, me, and brother Pitch can be happy. The children will believe in us." He nodded.

Elsa did not answer, she sighed lightly, simply pulling Wick in for a hug. He hugged her back as she closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. The rim of his hat brushed against her hair, the feeling oddly comforting to the young woman.

The Queen narrowed her eyes as she clenched her jaw; that wretched girl even appeared in Pitch's dreams! What would it take for him to understand that Elsa was not a proper match for him? That he deserved someone stronger, more suitable to his standard of wickedness, ruthlessness? She knew she had to convince him somehow, that his little pet was nothing more than that. As for the mysterious woman he too had seen, she sensed that her presence was of very old, ancient nature… that her presence was derived from something that had once been quite tangible, very meaningful to Pitch. This intrigued the Queen, and she hoped this was an opportunity to learn more about him, delve deeper into his heart.

"Tell me…" The Queen began. "What do you know of your life before the guardians?"

"Before the dark ages… nothing. I can remember nothing." Pitch replied. "Not that it ever really mattered, anyhow."

"Oh, but it does… you have no idea what hidden secrets are locked away in the abyss of your heart… secrets that may be arising through these visions." The Queen said. "What is the oldest memory you can recall?"

Pitch closed his eyes, thinking for a few moments. He hated to admit it, but he actually felt quite grateful for the Queen's assistance in her attempt to decipher the bizarre, maddening visions he had been experiencing. "I remember… longing for something… a family, of some sort… I felt like… I had lost something… something very dear to me. But over time, the feeling lessened. I cared less and less about wanting a family… instead, I only longed for power, to drive every child to the darkness so that they may believe in me, that they may fill the void inside my heart."

"Indeed… the void in your heart is of great depth." The Queen said.

"It was only when I encountered Jack Frost in the tundra… when I tried to convince him to join my cause… for a glimpse of a moment, as I tried to express how I related to his circumstances; I remembered that feeling once again. Like the soreness of an old wound… it went away upon receiving his bitterness." Pitch said.

"Your heart has kept what your mind has lost." The Queen said. "The heart always does. As long as it remains… regardless of the length of time that passes, it may come to rise again." She neared Pitch, smiling lightly. "You cannot deny what the heart desires… it governs us all…" Her eyes stared into his.

In his emotional vulnerability, Pitch did not back away, nor did he venture forth. He stood poised, tall, like a statue. The Queen was a mere inch from him now, the corners of her lips poking into a smirk. Her eyes were half lidded, her bottom lip just barely gracing against his own. She emitted a soft chuckle, her eyes looking up into his once more as she backed away slowly. No, she would not dive in for the kill now; she would only tantalize him, cast out the bait to lure him in little by little. She was breaking down his resistance, and this made her tentacles curl and writhe with anticipation, wherever they may have been in that given moment. Without another word, she took her leave, sashaying past him. When he was left with nothing but his thoughts, Pitch exhaled deeply, releasing the breath he had been holding. He had no idea what had just happened, and he sat down slowly as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just occurred. When nothing seemed to work, he exhaled sharply, rising to his feet. He descended down a flight of ice stairs, glancing over to see Elsa and Wick conversing on one end of the cavern. He paused for a moment, pursing his lips in thought. He then pivoted his feet, changing his course of direction as he began to make his way towards them. When Wick noticed Pitch, he perked up, smiling a bit wider, getting to his feet to float over to him.

"Hi, Pitch!" He exclaimed. "You want to sit with us?"

Pitch cleared his throat; the Halloween themed creature was a bit obnoxious to him; though he had helped him in the past and even now, but he was more of a bother than Pitch would have preferred to tolerate. "I'd rather not." He responded. "However… I was wondering…" He waved Wick off with his hand, approaching Elsa as he then extended the same hand towards her. "… if you would like to walk with me, Elsa."

The young woman blinked in response, looking at the ground for a moment before nodding. "Sure…" She took his hand, Pitch helping Elsa to her feet. As Pitch took the lead ahead of her, she glanced behind her at Wick, who waved at them shyly. She smiled lightly, following Pitch.

"Here… walk beside me." Pitch said to her. "You've certainly proven yourself these last couple weeks, I think you should be considered an equal, don't you agree?" He smirked lightly.

Elsa took a few quick steps to join his side before returning to her prior pace, glancing up at him. "Thank you." She smiled lightly. She rubbed her arms as she hung her head a bit. They ascended through the hole in the bottom floor of Houndsditch, stopping when they ascended the stairs to the balcony so they could look out onto the night together.

"Look at this… great, vast world, Elsa." Pitch said to her. "All of this could be ours… you have to be fearless enough to want it." He glanced down at her, noticing she was staring up at the moon. He grimaced at the large, round object in the sky.

"The moon used to keep Anna awake at night… that's when…" Elsa held her head a bit, closing her eyes. "No… forget… forget…" She whispered to herself.

Pitch stared at her, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. A flash from his vision came to him then; the roar of the train's engine erupted in his ears as it left the destruction of Arendelle in its wake. He could see the mysterious woman falling from the window, holding the doll to her. The woman slowly turned into Elsa… and Elsa slowly turned into a doll herself. She fell into the smoke stack of the train; the smoke filled her lungs with black soot, the embers nestled in her hair, making it black and rough. The flames licked at her skin hungrily, the heat cracking and ruining the smooth, perfect finish. He gasped lightly, the sound causing Elsa to look up at him curiously as he snapped out of the sudden vision, a short continuation from what he had seen in his slumbers.

"Pitch?" Elsa tilted her head lightly. "Is something wrong?"

The Nightmare King straightened himself, remaining composed. "Elsa…" He started, deciding to answer her question with one of his own. "… when you remember something… uncomfortable, something that stems from the root of your fear… why do you suddenly choose to forget the memory? That is not what you did in the beginning… you simply attempted to control and conceal the fear itself."

Elsa closed her eyes tightly for a moment, exhaling. "Well… concealing my fear didn't seem to do any good." She answered.

"No, it didn't. To confront your fear you must first acknowledge it; trying to keep it bottled up inside of you will only make it fester more." Pitch said. "But you did not answer my question."

"The doctor suggested I forget the memories that remind me of my fear… that the only way I will succeed in eliminating my pain is to forget those memories… he said they are unproductive." Elsa said.

Pitch's brows furrowed then, his eyes lowering as something clicked in his mind. The vision of the train with its dolls contained within it… the decay, the destruction, the corruption… Elsa's unusual, increasingly violent and uncharacteristic behavior… this was all his doing…

Doctor Bumby's.

Oh, how the dastardly doctor had been whispering his black words into Elsa's open ears right under his nose! He should have been happy, he should have been grateful that finally, the doctor had snapped Elsa out of her helplessness, her fearfulness, her withdrawn state. But deep inside, Pitch sensed that something was not right with Bumby… that even he, a dark and wicked being himself, would not even go as far as Bumby did in twisting their minds. Oh yes, how he relished in watching all their simple, boring little dreams become his beautiful, wild nightmares…

Pitched realized then, that there was a sheer difference in motive.

All he wanted was to be believed in; so had Elsa, it was something they shared, regardless of the reason why he dragged the young woman into all of this. But Bumby… what reason did he have to not just play with their little heads; which is all Pitch did really, especially after he lost the ability to turn them into fearlings… but to go as far as to virtually suck the life out of them, to force them into vile occupations, and then plaster a label as a good Samaritan upon himself? At least Pitch gave no bones about what he did. Even by Pitch's standards… something about this, what was happening to Elsa… felt very, very wrong.

"Elsa…" Pitch began, wanting to choose his words carefully. "… forgetting your fear is not eliminating it. To truly overcome your fear, you must confront it. Trying to forget them will leave you with nothing."

"I… I don't understand." Elsa replied, sighing. "Pitch, I… I just… want the pain to go away…"

"Well, trying to forget it, or your fear, won't do that." He replied.

"Then what am I to do?" She asked desperately.

"Let me ask you this, Elsa." Pitch said, turning to face her. "How do you think I carry myself? How do I appear to you?"

The young woman was a bit surprised by the question, taking a moment to think. "Well… I think you're strong… stronger than me."

"Why is that? Where do you think my strength comes from?" He asked.

"Your powers." Elsa answered.

"Oh, it takes more than having powers to be strong, Elsa. You've had powers your whole life, but you were nowhere near strong. Try again." Pitch said.

Elsa bit her lip in thought. "Because… because you fear nothing, you… inflict fear upon others."

"Yes… and no." He said. "Even the King of Nightmares can have fears. But I do not allow them to fester; I do not cower in self-pity." He reached out a hand, the tip of his index finger lifting Elsa's chin to observe her. "I face them head on, I fight. That is what causes others to fear me. I embrace the darkness rather than run from it. But Elsa… you are not dark." He took her hands, facing her palms up as he looked down at them. "Do not fear what you are. Embrace it. Once you do this… you will realize your power is an asset… and it shall be yours and yours alone to control."

Elsa took a bit of time to let his words sink in, looking from her hands held in Pitch's to his face, smiling lightly. "Why couldn't you just… tell me that from the beginning…?"

Pitch could not help but let a snicker or two sneak past his lips, smirking. "Oh, that would have been far too easy."

Elsa returned her hands to herself, folding them. "I am glad… that we aren't bitter anymore."

"As am I… we can accomplish great things together, Elsa." His expression became serious then. "Just heed my word on one thing; and speak of it to no one."

Elsa blinked, tilting her head. "What is it?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes. "… do not dwell upon anything the doctor tells you. Be wary of him."

* * *

Tooth giggled as she tickled Baby Tooth, the little fairy squeaking as she held her little tummy. Their merriment was interrupted when Sandy approached, making a gesture to clear his throat with his hand. When he caught Tooth's attention, he made a gesture in an attempt to ask if she could speak with him.

"Oh, are North and Alice holding another meeting?" Tooth asked.

Sandy shook his head, pointing at himself and her, smiling.

"Wait, they just want to talk to us?" Tooth tilted her head; Baby Tooth looked back and forth between them curiously.

Sandy's expression became exasperated, waving his hands to signal for her to not pay any mind to it, floating away with a defeated attitude.

Tooth raised a brow, looking over at Baby Tooth. "Did I say something wrong?" Baby Tooth replied by rolling her eyes playfully, giggling as the little fairy floated along her way.

After Eliza and Alice finished breakfast together, the child skipped upstairs, wandering down the hall until she reached Jack's loft. She glanced up the ladder for a moment before climbing up, looking around cautiously for a moment before fully entering the area. She noticed Jack sitting on his bed, smiling before approaching him.

"Oh, hey Eliza." Jack smiled. "You must be happy that Alice is awake."

She nodded before looking around, biting her lip for a moment before leaning in, speaking lowly. "Jack? Do you think you could... make a snowball? Just a small one... I just want to see one, okay?"

The ice guardian blinked for a moment, chuckling softly. "Sure..." He waved his hand, blowing on it lightly to make a snowball, small enough to fit in the palm of her hands. "Do you want to hold it?"

"N- Not yet... I just want to look at it." She replied, staring at it a bit warily.

Jack smiled lightly as he watched her; he had to give the child credit for trying. "You know… you really made me happy, Eliza."

The child looked up at him. "Because I made friends with Olaf, right? Because I'm not so scared of you anymore, either."

"Yeah… thank you." He said.

"For what?" She smiled a bit.

"For believing in me." Jack replied, looking from the snowflake to her. "So, does this check out okay?"

Eliza pursed her lips, nodding soon after. "I think it's okay." She held her hands up a bit hesitantly, and Jack gently placed the snowball in her hands. She stared at it, slowly passing it from one hand to another. Eventually, the warmth of her hands began to make it drip, making her blink and look under her hand. "It's melting."

"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from. But it's not so scary, right?" Jack asked.

"No." Eliza looked up at him, smiling. "But… Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… do you think you can… take me outside…?" Eliza asked. "I want Alice to come too, she always makes me feel better."

Jack stared at her with disbelief, his smile growing. "You… you really want to?" He beamed. "This is… this is great, Eliza! I could teach you how to make a snowman like Olaf!" Eliza smiled in response, giggling. "We could make snow angels! We could make our own snow fort, or an igloo!" Without thinking, he hugged the child close to him. When he heard her gasp lightly, his happiness wavered at this, furrowing a brow. He internally cursed himself, thinking that he may have undone all the progress the girl had made in one move. As soon as the worry came, it went when he felt something coil around his waist. He looked down, seeing Eliza hugging him and resting her head against his chest.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Jack." She said.

Happiness swelled in Jack's heart once more, returning the child's hug. "I promise, it will be."

Meanwhile, Anna sighed sadly as she stared out a window. Seeing the snow outside offered her no comfort, it only reminded her more of Elsa, of how much she just wanted her sister to come back to her. She felt a light hand gently press against her upper back comfortingly, turning to see Kristoff as he sat beside her.

"Anna, I'm worried about you. You didn't eat much this morning. Well, I mean… I guess you eat less than me anyway, but… I mean not much by… your typical…" Kristoff shook his head as he stumbled over his words.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you worry… I just… I've hardly been able to eat or sleep knowing Elsa is out there, that she's in danger. I would do anything just to make sure she's safe… I would spend an eternity waiting outside of her door and her never answer just as long as she was safe inside there." She frowned deeply, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling, Anna." Kristoff started. "But I think Elsa would want you to be strong. Just think of what she would tell you to do if she was here. We'll get her back, Anna… I know we will." He smiled, gently pulling the young princess into a hug.

Olaf waddled up to them then, smiling widely. "Anna! Kristoff! Eliza is going outside to have her first day in the snow! Come on!" He waved his stick arm to follow him, giggling. "Wait for me, Eliza!" The child's giggling could be heard further along, Jack, Alice and Bunny joining her.

Anna smiled sadly, glancing up at Kristoff. "You go ahead with Olaf and Sven… I'll stay in here."

"Hey… look, maybe a little bit of fun will do you some good. You being there may even help Eliza. Look at how much better she is now since you two have gotten to know each other. You were always upset when Elsa didn't come outside to play in the snow with you as a kid… isn't that what you told me?" Kristoff said.

Anna furrowed a brow, nodding a bit. "You know… you're right." She stood up slowly. "I think Eliza needs all the sisters she can get." She smiled lightly, kissing Kristoff's cheek before grabbing her winter attire to suit up for a snow day.

"Alice, are you sure you're warm enough?" Jack asked.

"This attire offers a bit more warmth, I assure you. I'm more concerned about keeping her bundled." Alice replied, motioning to Eliza. She was currently wearing her steam dress. When she noticed Anna and Kristoff coming outside, she raised a brow. "I would have thought you'd had enough of snow by now?" She said.

Anna shrugged. "Guess it's something I've just gotten used to over the years…"

Alice turned back to see Jack, Eliza and Olaf playing in the snow together. As they made snow angels, she glanced over at the young princess as she stared at them, sighing forlornly. "I remember what that felt like." Alice started, and Anna tilted her head at her. "After my family burned with my home in the fire… I used to… just stare straight ahead… waiting for this nightmare to end… waiting to wake up and to see her pleasant face waking me. I yearned to… to read picture books with her again, to… ride bicycles with her… explore by the brook, but… it never came." Alice exhaled, tears brimming her eyes. "Forgive me, I…" She wiped at her eyes as Anna stared at her sadly. "… I seriously misjudged you… as I have many, in the beginning. My fate turned out to be a bleak one… I hope you and your sister's fares better."

Anna surprised Alice by reaching over, gently taking her hand to squeeze it reassuringly. "Thank you." She smiled lightly. "I know that nothing can ever replace your sister… but if there's anything I can do to help…"

Alice's expression softened, smiling a bit. She snapped to attention when Eliza called her name, quickly wiping her eyes as the child ran up to her.

"Alice, come see the snowman Jack and I built! It looks just like Olaf!" Eliza beamed.

"Very well, I cannot bear the suspense!" Alice laughed, and Kristoff smiled as Anna joined them in their merriment.

Sven nudged the young man, and he smirked back at the reindeer before they had their own fun. Sven used his antlers to toss snow on Kristoff when he wasn't chasing him. Alice crouched down, smiling at the snowman Eliza built.

"Do you like it?" Eliza smiled.

"It looks just like Olaf. You did a wonderful job!" Anna smiled, hugging the child.

"I agree." Alice said, smiling lightly at Jack. Their eyes met for a moment until a snowball hit the back of Jack's head, surprising him as he shook the snow out of his hair. Alice raised her brows, snickering as she saw Bunny rolling another snowball in his paw.

"That's all fine and well… but let's show this little ankle biter what a real snow day is all about." Bunny smirked.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "My friend… you have no idea what you just put yourself up against."

"Bring it on, mate!" Bunny laughed, and Alice giggled as Jack and Bunny engaged in a snow fight.

"Alice, Anna! Come help me and Olaf build a snow fort!" Eliza exclaimed. "Kristoff can help too, because he's quite robust!"

"We're coming!" Anna cried, giggling as she kneeled down to help. As she did, Kristoff snuck a kiss on her cheek, making her blush a bit.

"It's good to see you enjoying yourself a bit." Kristoff said, smiling.

"Yeah… it's hard not to, I guess." Anna said.

Alice rolled her eyes playfully at Jack and Bunny shouting playful insults at each other in the background, about to resume what she was doing when she noticed something in the distance. She tilted her head curiously, getting up to walk towards it. It was hard to see through the snow carried by the wind at first, but soon, she recognized what- or who, was present.

"Having fun? Some mistakes are too much fun to make only once…" The Cheshire Cat grinned, tilting his head lightly.

Alice sighed, glancing back before looking at him. "I haven't time to be lectured, and you're late. Caterpillar took care of the job."

"Ah, time… speak to the White Rabbit about time, he's been rambling about it more than the usual. I'm not quite here to lecture, rather to report." Cheshire replied.

"Oh? And what is there to report, exactly?" Alice placed her hands on her hips.

"Simply that your guilt is festering… it's causing quite a stir, my dear. It's like an unclean wound, slowly eating away and leaving nothing in its wake. The foundation of what you have built here is sure to crumble."

"Your report is insufficient; I already know of all this." Alice said.

"And yet you've not acted upon it? The truth of this, and other matters, rest within you, easily at your disposal. The truth can be used as a weapon; if you equip it yourself, you place it down, if you allow others to use it against you, all the more blood shall spilled from your already nasty wound."

"And here you said this wasn't going to be a lecture…" Alice breathed, crouching down. "Cheshire, how am I to go about telling him? This would be so much of a shock to him, to her…"

"When all else fails, saying something as bluntly as possible should do the trick when it comes to getting something off your chest. You know better than anyone that having something on your chest is quite unpleasant. Don't let the leeches syphon any more of your precious blood, Alice."

Alice drew in a breath, exhaling. "Very well. I need to make plans… when the time is right… I shall make it known to him."

"Alice? Alice!" Eliza called out, running up to the young woman. Alice turned to look at her, glancing back to see that Cheshire had disappeared. "Why are you standing all the way over here…? It's too windy!"

"I'm sorry… I must have wandered off." Alice smiled gently, tucking a strand of hair behind Eliza's ear. "Come. You may show me your progress." She said as they headed back; Jack and Bunny had taken a small break from their snow ball fighting to help them build a nice sized igloo. "Well, I'm impressed!" Alice exclaimed. "It's a fort fit for the finest royalties!"

As the group had fun outside, Merida floated into Hiccup's room with an afternoon snack. "Got to keep up your fill, lad." She smiled.

"Thanks, Merida." Hiccup smiled. "I… I really don't know how I'm going to repay you for all this. I feel bad that everyone is outside having fun and you're stuck in here with me."

"I don't mind at all." She smiled. "I do miss being outside though… in the nice green pastures… the breeze blowing through my hair…" She lay back at Hiccup's feet, smiling blissfully.

North came in then, grunting as he plopped down a large bag. "Well, here's a little something that Toothless will enjoy!" He smiled.

The dragon blinked at his name being mentioned, looking towards the bag and approaching, sniffing it. He smiled a bit, nudging his nose inside to pull out a fish, eating it happily.

"Wow, thank you, North!" Hiccup smiled.

"I helped!" Tooth waved from the doorway, giggling. "Merida gave me some great fish catching tips!"

Hiccup gave a nod. "He really appreciates it… right bud?"

Toothless gave a nod, smiling at them before resuming his feasting. North and Tooth left the room, leaving Merida and Hiccup to speak alone once more.

"So… Hiccup?" Merida asked. "Do you think that… when this is all over… and… if I can get my soul back… maybe you can visit me? I would love if you could teach my brothers how to fly dragons when they're old enough to have their sea legs."

"Well… I guess if I can… I mean, I'd have to find some time, and I'd have to probably find some smaller dragons to tag along with me…" Hiccup replied.

Merida sighed lightly. Why did she feel like this? This was not like her at all, since when did she obsess over… a BOY? Less than a year ago, the thought of having to be betrothed made her sick; she didn't want to be tied down to some relationship! But Hiccup… he wasn't like the boys from the neighboring clans back home, no sir. He was… so full of spirit, rather than full of himself. Like her, he loved an adventure, to be more than what they were supposed to be by their society's standards. To add, Hiccup was funny, he was a great friend, and -as much as she wanted to, she couldn't- he was one of the most handsome young men she had ever seen in her time.

But deep down she understood that she had to get her priorities straight. She had a job to do; there were others who needed her help, she had to get her soul back and turn back into a human. She very well could not rule Dun' Broch as a banshee, nor could she as a coward. There was no time to be disappointed about Hiccup's reluctance; she knew little about this Astrid he had mentioned several times, and she did not want to have her heart broken. However… a part of her could not shake this feeling she had for him, and it was quite frustrating.

That evening, after meal time, Alice got up to help Eliza to bed. She had barely made it through dinner without falling asleep, tired from all the activity during the day. Anna was pretty tired also, she and Kristoff saying goodnight to everyone before heading to their room. Merida followed soon after, wanting to check up on Hiccup before taking her own rest. When she did, she smirked lightly, shaking her head. Despite being in bed all day, all the food Merida had provided him all day was enough to put him to sleep. Toothless was fast asleep as well, laying on his back as he dreamt. His paw twitched a bit as his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth, whimpering lightly as he slumbered. She went over to her mattress on the floor next to Hiccup's bed, settling down to get some sleep herself.

Alice had finished tucking Eliza in, glancing over when Jack entered. She smiled lightly, standing as he smiled at the sleeping child. "She's really come out of her shell, huh?"

"Yes… thanks in part to you." Alice smiled back. "Jack… I'm indebted to you."

"Why? I'm just doing my job." He chuckled quietly. Alice sighed contently, thinking of something then. She thought that this would be a good first step in building up the courage to telling Jack the truth, taking out her necklace to reveal a key. Jack tilted his head. "What is that?" He asked.

After exhaling deeply, Alice spoke. "This key is the most precious item I possess." She looked from the key to him as she took it off from around her neck. "This key belonged to Lizzie. It was the key to her room, the one that Bumby had taken and used to carry out his vile mind tricks… it still sickens me that he used an object that represents my beloved sister for such a disgusting act." Jack stood perfectly still as she leaned in, his eyes becoming half lidded as she placed the chain around his neck. He blinked, snapping out of his short stupor when she took a step back, glancing down at the key for a moment.

"Alice… I don't understand… why are you giving me this?" He asked.

"Because… if I am to meet an ill fate, I will rest easy knowing that it is in the hands of someone I trust." She replied.

Jack furrowed his brows as Alice was about to move past him, gently taking her shoulders into his hands so he could keep her still. "Alice… I don't know why you keep… saying that something is going to happen to you…" He shook his head a bit. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Alice."

She stared into his eyes, sighing sadly before hanging her head a bit. She gently extended her hands, tucking the key under the collar of his sweatshirt so it could be concealed. "Some things are not within your power, Jack." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"… it's just… there's something I… there's something that you need to know, but… I've had difficulty expressing it to you…"

"You know you can tell me anything, Alice." Jack's hands moved from her shoulders to her hands, holding them gently.

Alice was silent for a few moments, trying to gather her thoughts. When she opened her mouth to speak, she gasped lightly when she saw Bunny appear in the doorway, clearing her throat. She took a step back, removing her hands quickly from Jack's.

"Hey… everything alright?" Bunny tilted his head, his heart skipping a beat when he noticed the sudden, quick movement. He began to fear that Alice and Jack were closer than he had initially perceived.

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you." Alice replied, glancing up at Jack. "I'll be retiring for the night…" She forced a smile, moving past him.

"Night, mate." Bunny said before leaving the doorway to follow Alice.

"Yeah… goodnight to you too…" Jack sighed, a bit frustrated. He glanced back at Eliza once more before heading out of the room.

Alice sighed, turning around just outside her doorway. "Bunny, I don't require an escort to bed."

Bunny blinked in response, holding his hands up. "I just wanted to see what was the matter, is all…"

The young woman hung her head for a moment, closing her eyes. "… I apologize… I just… have a lot on my mind."

"More than just the Wonderland stuff?" Bunny raised a brow, smirking a bit.

Alice smirked back, glancing up at him. "Very funny. I just have some… concerns."

Bunny's expression softened, wordlessly moving forward to hug Alice gently to him. She was a bit surprised, not expecting this. Nevertheless, she returned the embrace, closing her eyes as she rested her face against his soft fur. She felt Bunny gently lift her chin up, and she craned her neck a bit as they stared into each other's eyes. Her breathing was steady, but her heart rate quickened gradually as he lowered his face to her level. Mere inches away, he drew Alice ever closer to close the space between them.

"Hey, it's snowing outside!" Olaf exclaimed from Anna and Kristoff's room down the hall.

"Olaf, it ALWAYS snows here! Will you be quiet and go to sleep?" Kristoff groaned.

Bunny rolled his eyes, shaking his head as Alice burst into a fit of muffled laughter, covering her mouth to try and keep quiet. He exhaled sharply, frustrated that the moment had been cut short. Alice noticed this in his expression, smirking a bit.

"Goodnight, Bunny." She said.

"… yeah, goodnight, Alice." He replied, feeling defeated. The feeling lessened however, when Alice stood on her tippy toes, planting a small kiss on his forehead. She gave him a nod, going into her room and closing the door. Bunny blinked, sighing blissfully as he smiled lightly. Maybe he still had reason to hope after all.

* * *

 **Well, well, well! Seems there is a lot of romantic tension going on in a single workshop! Is Alice starting to like Bunny? Will Hiccup be more receptive to Merida's feelings? Will all of this hinder them from defeating their enemies? More chapters to come, so stay tuned! Please don't forget to review and check out that movie trailer I made for this fanfic, I made a cute little Mericcup fanvideo as well for any supporters out there! See you next time, and thank you so much for R &Ring! :)**


	11. Internal Struggles Abound

**Good evening, readers! Last we left off, we had some romantic tension between Alice and Bunny; things are certainly heating up as far as drama goes on either side, and you will see that progress even further in this chapter. Again, I would very much appreciate reviews with your thoughts, it really does help me. Without further ado, please enjoy as always!**

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, exhaling as he looked around him. He was in a familiar place, just outside of his home when he was human, the tranquility of the forest surrounding him.

"Come on, Jack!"

He gasped at the sound of the voice, whirling around to see his sister running into the trees and giggling.

"Emma!" He exclaimed, taking to chase and running after her. "Hey, wait up!"

"This way!" The little girl shouted, her giggling trailing a bit. She glanced back, smiling at him as she ducked behind a tree.

The corner of Jack's lips poked into a smile, running up to the tree and whirling around it. When he did, he furrowed a brow, noticing that he was suddenly... somewhere else. Where the snow had covered, there was now fresh, green grass. He seemed to be in a maze, the tall, perfectly trimmed hedges fascinating him. The sound of a voice snapped him out of his trance, shaking his head.

"Lizzie!" The voice cried.

Jack tilted his head, gasping when a young woman ran past him from behind. She crouched down as the little girl approached her.

"... Alice...?" Jack whispered, taking a step closer to observe better.

"Oh Lizzie, I saw him again! The white rabbit!" The little girl exclaimed.

Jack gasped then. "Lizzie... Alice's sister..."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The girls gasped as they clung to each other, and tentacles burst from the ground. The fresh green grass and shrubbery began to turn brown and wilt, and Jack cried out as he lost his balance. When he got back to his feet, he only saw Emma there, the ground cracking under her feet as the Queen arose behind her.

"Jack... I'm scared..." Emma whispered.

"I... still... REIGN!" The Queen shouted, the ground crumbling underneath them as they fell.

Jack's eyes widened. "Emma!" He cried out, unable to hover in the air as he normally could. But he was in a dream, and as he fell, he heard fragments of voices speaking in riddles, nonsensical and foolish. He saw flashes of creatures he had never seen before, a man in a tall hat chewing on teacups, a dodo bird, a small mouse poking its head out of a teapot. When he finally hit the bottom of whatever he fell into, a small amount of light filled the space; he was in a bedroom. He heard the thud of someone fall on the bed next to him, and he gasped, scrambling to his feet. "Emma?" When he hovered over to look, he saw the little girl from before, staring straight ahead, frightened as she pulled the covers up to her face. His eyes followed hers, freezing when he heard muffled screaming from inside the room just across the hall. Jack's breathing quickened the closer he came to it, his hand hovering just over the doorknob. The sound from the other side of the door stopped then, Jack's breath hitching. He bit his lip, trying to open the door but it was locked. He felt something then, groping around the collar of his shirt to find the key.

When he unlocked and opened the door, he found himself in Littlemore infirmary, glancing around before hearing the sound of someone wheezing. He looked over to see Alice wrapped in bandages, slowly approaching the small girl. He could only see her eyes as they stared up into his sorrowfully.

"Jack..." The little Alice whispered through her bandages. "... I'm scared..."

Before he could reply, he felt hands on him, gasping as he was dragged away. "Alice! No, Alice!" Jack cried, his eyes widening when the two men- if you could call them that- stuffed him in a straitjacket, tossing him on a gurney and wheeling him down an ominous corridor; he was now inside the dreaded Rutledge.

"A new one for the idiot ward... a waste I say, I would have liked another broad to poke and prod."

"Well, we still have what's her name... she may be a looney if I ever saw one but the only thing I see is that she's a looker, yes sir..."

"Nice little soft ones she 'as, don't she? And she don't know a thing either, the lights are on but there's no one at home... just the way I like it. I'm not fond of them fightin' ones."

Jack grunted as he was lifted off the gurney, thrown into a rather uncomfortable chair and strapped in. He struggled to break free from the straight jacket to no avail as a man with glasses and a white suit placed nodes on his head. He gasped when he watched the two sinister looking individuals; Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, place someone on the gurney to take out of the room. When his eyes met with theirs, he furrowed his brows deeply.

Alice.

Her hair had been cut off, and her empty eyes stared into his as they wheeled her away. "No, Alice! Bring her back!"

"Prepare for maximum voltage." The man in the white coat said plainly.

"No, please, please bring her back! I want her back, please!" Jack shouted as the nurse pulled on the lever. Jack grit his teeth as he felt electricity coarse through him, his scream echoing through the eerie halls as he began to surface rapidly back to consciousness.

* * *

Jack awoke with a start, gasping for air as he flew into an upright position, running a hand through his hair. He glanced over to see Baby Tooth fluttering a bit, squeaking lightly as she hovered closer. She frowned, her tiny hand patting his shoulder with concern.

"Hey..." Jack smiled lightly, cupping the small fairy in his hands. "... we're best buddies a little ahead of time now, huh?"

Baby Tooth tilted her head, squeaking with confusion.

"Well... you see, I wasn't supposed to meet you until about... two hundred years or so by now, when I became a guardian. But I'm here now, because I have to help stop Pitch." Jack told her, placing her down before resting back to stare at the ceiling. "What do all these dreams mean...?" He whispered to himself. "Alice, my sister... is she leading me into Alice's mind? I keep getting these... glimpses into her world..." He closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly. "Well, it's morning... may as well get up." He sat up once again, Baby Tooth hovering around him as he made his descent from his loft.

Toothless was downstairs, having gobbled up some arctic fish that North had gotten for him. He glanced over at Sven when he stared curiously, focusing as he managed to regurgitate a part of the fish, smiling and nudging it towards Sven. The reindeer's eyes widened, sticking out his tongue disdainfully and shaking his head. Toothless shrugged, gobbling the fish back up.

Alice had just finished helping Merida change Hiccup's bandages. "I'm going to see if Jack's awake, call for me if you need any further assistance." She was about to walk out of the room when Bunny entered.

"Oh, hey Alice… um, just wanted to let you know that…" Bunny glanced over at Merida for a moment, clearing his throat. "… Eliza is awake."

Alice blinked, chuckling lightly. "I believe I'm well aware of that, I already got her settled in for breakfast and properly dressed." She patted his arm lightly, leaning in. "You know… if you want to start a conversation… you don't have to grasp at the air, just…" She smirked a bit as Bunny's spine stiffened. "… say what's on your mind." Leaving him wordless, she walked out of the room.

Merida and Hiccup raised their brows as they glanced at each other. "Lad…?" She said as she walked up to Bunny. "Have you been turned to stone?"

"I'm thinking maybe I have…" Bunny replied.

"Well, aren't you going to follow her?" Merida giggled, leaning in to whisper. "Stay close to the ones you like." She smiled, nodding her head subtlety towards Hiccup.

Bunny looked from Hiccup to her, smirking a bit. "Any luck?"

Merida shrugged. "Too soon to tell."

"Don't worry, you'll win 'im over." He gently patted her shoulder, shaking his feet off. "Well, now that I feel my lower half again, let me head out of here."

Downstairs, Anna was giggling at Eliza and Olaf as they played together, Kristoff having gotten some feed for Sven to eat. She glanced up when Alice came down, standing up.

"Good morning, Alice… I was um… I was wondering if I could ask you something…" Anna started.

Alice blinked, nodding. "Go on…"

"When… when you've encountered Elsa… is she… does she look… well? Healthy? I just… I'm concerned that she isn't being taken care of-"

"As far as I can tell, she doesn't seem emaciated or anything of the sort… but that isn't the point, is it? She's on their side." Alice replied.

Anna furrowed a brow. "Alice, she's still my sister… they're, they're lying to her, or something… she would never just go out and hurt someone like that!"

"Of course they're lying to her, Anna. She is in the company of the same vile creature who-"

"Hey, everything okay?" Jack asked as he approached them.

Alice whirled around, smiling a bit when she saw him. "Well, someone's finally awake…" Her smile faded when she took a closer look at him. "… you had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Jack sighed, biting his lip. "How could you tell?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Alice replied. It was then that she furrowed a brow, her eyes glancing at the floor as a thought came to her.

"… Alice? What is it?" Jack asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alice?"

She slowly turned to look at Anna, who tilted her head curiously. "Anna…" Alice finally spoke. "… Jack's unpleasant night might have just given me an idea…"

"Hey, what's going on?" Kristoff asked, having come back from giving Sven something to eat.

"I require a private audience with Anna and Jack… would you mind watching over Eliza?" Alice asked.

"Oh! I'll watch her!" Tooth exclaimed, having heard Alice's request. "She's such a little sweetie!"

"I appreciate that." Alice smiled lightly, taking Jack's and Anna's hand. Bunny had just come downstairs, blinking when Alice strode by. When she went into a room with the other two and closed the door behind her, he furrowed a confused brow.

"Alice, what's going on?" Jack asked inside the room.

"I may know a way to make a connection with Elsa." Alice said. "I hadn't thought of it before because I was so distracted… it will take quite a bit of an effort, but… I may be able to reach out to her through my mind."

Anna shook her head, not quite understanding. "What… what do you mean?"

"You see… I have always had a mind that works… a bit differently than others. I have the ability to go to another place… my Wonderland… and it has the ability to come here…" Alice said. "I'm not particularly fond of Elsa, mostly due perhaps to the circumstances we're in, but… Anna, I am sympathetic to your aim. I would do anything to bring my sister back if I could… so I shall try to assist you however I can."

Anna smiled, taking Alice by surprise when she hugged her. "Thank you…" She took a step back. "But how are you going to do that, again?"

Alice thought for a moment before glancing over at her, holding out her arm. "Give me your hand." Anna warily obeyed, Alice holding her hand. "I'm going to enter your sister's mind."

Jack watched in silence, awed by what Alice proposed she was about to do.

* * *

Pitch sighed, leaning up against the side of a building in London. He had joined Bumby in recruiting more children into the puppet army, first afflicting their minds with nightmares, only for them to wake up unawares to have their souls stolen from the malevolent doctor. His desire was to spread terror and fear; but if all the children of the world were turned into Bumby's puppet minions, there would be none left to instill fear and terror in!

"So what do you plan on doing after all the children of the world are yours to control?" Pitch asked as the doctor emerged, floating puppet minions trailing behind him.

"I suppose you'll find out when the time comes, won't you?" Bumby responded.

"Indeed, you are correct…" Pitch answered, shooting the doctor a sideways glance as they roamed through the shadows. "You are, after all… quite persuasive, as I have come to see."

Bumby chuckled. "I should say the same for you, Pitch. No denying you have a certain charm."

"Charm?" Pitch asked.

"Oh, yes… you see, we both want the same thing, we just execute it differently." Bumby said.

"Is that so?" Pitch raised a brow.

"Precisely. We both desire dominion, Pitch. You twist the minds of children to be 'believed in…' to bathe in the glory of their attentions. I, however… twist their minds to make their minds like clay in my hands… to sculpt them into what use I require them for. Those folk who are decent in morality, but oblivious, see me as an outstanding citizen, someone to be praised; those who lack morality, but are attune to the dark side of society, a part of it… I am the merchant to their vile deeds." He smirked. "I play both sides, and I win, preside over both. I ruled over London… and I shall rule the entire Earth in this manner."

Pitch said nothing at first; he already knew that the doctor's motives and actions were out of line even by his standard, but the things he did to children… he was right, he only wanted to be believed in, that was the root of his evil. He wanted to be seen, be heard, his existence to be acknowledged.

But for Bumby… it was a primal, wild drive to simply destroy, corrupt; this was the foundation of his sick legacy.

"So… where do you plan on hiding all of them? After all, you told me to avoid having Elsa asking questions… Wick also, but he's too much of a simpleton I think." Pitch asked.

"She already knows of their existence, she need not fret over them. All she has to do is believe they are simply of my own creation; not a total lie, am I correct?" Bumby replied. "Besides… she is probably far too distracted, anyhow."

Pitch looked over at him then, tilting his head. "How do you mean?"

"Well, what with all the busy work you've tasked her with… she does spend quite a lot of time between you and the er… simpleton, as you call him." He chuckled. "I must say, she's become more brilliant by the day in her abilities… we all are having an effect on her, I think." Bumby answered.

"I see… what sort of effect might that be?" Pitch's expression grew a bit more serious then, flashbacks from his visions appearing in his mind.

Bumby smirked a bit as he glanced over at Pitch; the King of Nightmares was not as easy to read as the common person. Then again, Pitch was no common person. All he knew was that over these past several weeks, he could feel a new hunger growing; it was something he had not felt for some time, at least a decade… but he knew it was for one thing, or rather, one person…

Elsa.

Ah, yes… years ago, it had been young Elizabeth Liddell who caught his eye; she had been beautiful, fierce, a sharp tongue and full of wit much like Alice. But oh, she wasn't as much trouble as Alice was, no sir… he despised the younger sister of the woman he made his… they shared stubbornness, that was for sure, and that cost Elizabeth her life.

But Elsa… she was his new muse. So easy, yet she played so hard to get… so vulnerable, yet she closed herself to the world. The way she swayed her slender hips when she walked, the way her large, blue orbs stared into his eyes; so innocent, yet so hypnotizing… they drew him in along with her ivory skin, flawless. He could only imagine what she felt like, what she tasted like… oh no, she was not Elizabeth. He knew that he would not simply take her and run as he had with Elizabeth… he would make her his, he would keep her.

He also knew that he could not just be careless, Pitch was not someone he could just whisk away with the flicker of a hand. There was no denying the connection between Pitch and Elsa, but what Bumby wanted to know, what he wanted to try to read, was just how deep that connection was. Only then could he determine the next course of action in breaking it. Oh, whether or not Pitch was aware, he would soon find that the only side Bumby would ever be on was his own… indeed, it was all fine and well that fellow dark, evil beings such as himself had joined him in the cause of bringing down the enemies they shared… but in the end, he was governed by his own desires, his needs, his lust. He looked at Pitch, clearing his throat before answering his question.

"She seems to be… changing." Bumby started. "She is no longer as hesitant, no longer as… feeling…"

"So I noticed." Pitch responded. "I assure you… I need no assistance in mentoring her. Don't want to confuse her, now."

Bumby smirked a bit more then… Pitch was taking the bait, just as he wanted. "I apologize if my actions have made a bad impression upon you. She came to me, you see… I don't know if she would appreciate me telling you this, it goes against the doctor/patient confidentiality clause after all… but between you and I, she had been quite distressed about you." He stopped for a moment, giving Pitch a chance to react to this.

"… distressed about me, you say?" Pitch asked.

"Oh, terribly so…" Bumby continued to lie. "She was so disappointed in herself… how she had failed to please you… that's all she wanted, she said. All she wants is your praise, to make you proud for all the trouble she's put you through."

Pitch furrowed a brow. "I believe she simply desires to save her sister and be reunited with her… to rule her kingdom with confidence and be believed in, just as I wish to be."

"I'm sure that is why she came here, yes… but I do believe she's come to… desire something else." Bumby said lowly, making Pitch furrow a wary brow at him.

As Bumby continued along his way, smirking to himself, Pitch's footsteps slowed to a stop as he thought upon the doctor's words. He knew he had to take his words with a grain of salt, but he could not help but dwell upon them.

Did Elsa… truly value him as much as Bumby had described?

He was so used to being hated, to be rejected, casted out… had he won the young woman's attentions?

Oh, what did it matter? He was the King of Nightmares, he had no time nor use for all of this admiration stuff. Regardless of what she felt, he had a job to do. He had the guardians to take down; he had to continue to teach Elsa, to motivate her, to protect her from-

Wait… protect her?

Since when did he… protect? This was a guardian thing, this was not a Boogeyman thing… but Elsa, she was different… why was she different? Because she was like him… no, this isn't right, this isn't the dark and sinister being that he was supposed to be, why was he going soft?

Perhaps this didn't mean that he was going soft… no, does misery not love company? He was a miserable being… yes, that had to be the explanation…

Pitch glanced up, shaking his head a bit and striding quickly to catch up to Bumby. He had to speak to Elsa once they returned.

He had to know the truth.

* * *

Elsa groaned, opening her eyes slowly. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she gained focus. She gasped, throwing off her covers and jumping to her feet when she realized where she was.

She was in her bedroom back in Arendelle.

Before she could begin to wonder how she managed to arrive back home, she heard the sound of a thud, furrowing a brow. She turned towards the window, her eyes widening. An ominous, amber light shined through it, and she slowly approached it as she looked out. Her mouth hung open, breathing shakily as she saw the sky swirling violently, powerful winds swallowing up chunks of her kingdom up and turning it into ruins. Horrified, she gasped and jumped back a bit as she saw the infernal train continuing at its speedy pace, its roar penetrating her ears. She cried out as the sound made the glass of her window shatter, covering herself as she backed away. Wind blew about her room violently, and she screamed as objects began to fly out into the chaotic whirlwind outside. She fought against it to make her way towards the door, gripping onto the knob for her life. She glanced back to see her bed lift off the ground, breaking into pieces as it was torn out of the room by the winds. She fought to get through the door, slamming it shut. Once she did, she gasped as she found herself somewhere unfamiliar to her, but there was no denying its ominous nature.

Before she could think upon it much, she gasped when someone suddenly appear beside her, making her fall and scramble back in fear. "What are you doing here?!" Elsa cried.

Alice opened her eyes, looking around before resting her eyes on Elsa. "I should ask you the same."

Elsa looked at Alice warily. "One of the individuals you have allied yourself with is trying to corrupt your mind, your memories. They are the foundation of your life, to all that you do. If you lose those, you lose your way... this is a path I have traveled before." Alice said, motioning to the ominous hallway of Rutledge. "It is not a path you want travel along."

"Wait... what are you talking-" Elsa began, when the sound of footsteps stopped her midsentence. The individual stopped, and what appeared to be nurse Ratchet in the shadows stared at them.

"Alright, Elsa. You can't go on like this."

Elsa's eyes widened as she stood, furrowing a brow. "... Anna...?"

The young woman stepped out from the shadows in a nurse's outfit, smiling warmly. "It's time that we get this problem fixed."

"Elsa, Bumby is trying to trap you in your own mind... make you more malleable to use for his twisted motives!"

"No... no, I... I can't listen to you, you're going to try to trick me like Jack Frost!" Elsa cried, gasping as she was pulled back, looking up to see each of her parents holding one of her arms.

"You'll be fine, Elsa." Her father smiled warmly before they forced Elsa into a strait jacket.

"No, mother, father please! Please stop this!" Elsa cried out.

"Only you can stop this, Elsa." Alice said, walking alongside her as she was rolled on a gurney. "If you allow the doctor to make you forget the ones you love, to turn them against you and you against them, you shall have nothing left."

Elsa bit her lip, tears rolling down her cheeks as Anna approached her with scissors.

"Such a shame... such pretty hair you have. We'll have it fashioned into a lovely wig for purchase." Anna smiled. Elsa shook her head, sobbing harder as she felt her braid severed from her.

Elsa's eyes followed Anna to the best of their ability, her breathing quickening when something was fastened to her head. She was frightened beyond measure, her eyes darting over to Alice as she approached.

"Please stop this!" Elsa sobbed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing this, Elsa. You are allowing this to be done to yourself. Only you can stop it." Alice replied.

Anna stood behind Elsa, who looked up as her eyes widened in horror. A large nail was being lowered closer and closer to her scalp, the squeaky crank like nails on a chalk board. "No, Anna, please!"

"That is not your sister, Elsa. It is what your perception of her shall become if you do not reject this."

Elsa glanced up again, and in the place of a nail was now a sharp icicle. Her heart pounded in her chest, she gasped for air as she felt the point begin to push its way through the thin layer of skin on her scalp, the sound of it grinding against the bone of her skull driving her to the breaking point.

* * *

Elsa burst awake from the nightmare, gasping as her eyes darted around the room. Just as her breathing began to steady itself, she hissed as she gripped her head, whimpering at the throbbing pain. She shakily got to her feet, staggering a bit as she thread her fingers through her hair. She leaned herself against the cold wall for support, groaning as her hands moved to her arms. She jumped when she felt something, her brows furrowing as she shook her head. She tore back her sleeves, holding her arms out as icicles emerged from her forearms. She cried out as her head began to sting once more, gasping when she felt something protruding from her scalp. She whimpered shakily, her hands trembling as she felt around the foreign object growing from her head. She stumbled over to the broken mirror, icicles growing out from all over her body.

Elsa heard a sound then, whirling around to see someone in her doorway, shrouded in shadow. "Who's there?"

"Is that how you address your Queen?" The voices spoke in unison, what sounded like her own mixed with the Queen's. When the figure emerged, Elsa eyes widened as she saw herself in the Queen's clothing, opening her eyes to reveal their crimson color. "You do not have what it takes to rule, you do not deserve to be believed in."

"Get out of my room!" Elsa shouted.

"You dare to command me? What do you have? You have nothing. All you ever had has been lost because you are weak. I shall rule the world, I shall rule our lives!" The dual voices became more distorted, deepened.

"Get out!" Elsa screamed, storming over to grip onto the double's arms, shoving her against the wall. "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Elsa shrieked, her icicles growing longer, sharper, some poking against the double's skin. She growled, inhaling sharply as she broke off the tip of the icicle coming out of her head, the icicle growing back as she held the tip as a weapon. She grit her teeth, her eyes crazed as she stabbed at the double's arms. The double screamed painfully, her face flashing between her own and the Queen's. She finally took the icicle, stabbing it into the double's large hand repeatedly, resembling the Queen's. Elsa's now bloodshot eyes stared into the double's, breathing deeply. "I am the Queen! I AM THE QUEEN!"

When Elsa's breathing calmed, she noticed the Queen underneath her, no longer her double, her eyes wide with fear as she coughed, breathing wheezily. Elsa's rage wavered, furrowing her brow as she saw how badly she had injured her; puncture wounds and bruises riddled her arms, and her leg was bleeding profusely. She shakily stood to her feet, muttering that she needed to get help. She turned, gasping when Wick was suddenly there, placing his hands on her shoulders as she stared at him in horror.

"Elsa... what... what did you do...?" Wick stared at her, frightened.

"Wick... I've made a terrible mistake... I'm... I'm undergoing a transformation, I'm... turning into some kind of... of animal! I attacked the Queen, I didn't know-" Elsa turned around to show him, furrowing a brow when the Queen was no longer there. "She... she was just... where..."

Wick gently turned her back around, and it was then that something caught Elsa's eye. She slowly looked down, gasping lightly when she held out her arms.

They were covered in bruises and puncture wounds.

She began to tremble, shaking her head and looked down further when her eyes widened more. Her hands lowered, hovering over the huge icicle protruding from her leg.

Before Wick could even try to help her, Pitch stormed in then. Bumby had gone into a lower area of the cavern to organize the new puppet children. When he saw Elsa's condition, he had the wrong idea, gritting his teeth and acted without even thinking. In one swift move, he shoved Wick against the wall, his eyes burning into Wick's hollow spaces.

"If you value your pathetic life, you will explain yourself NOW!" Pitch shouted.

"Pitch..." Elsa staggered, her knees giving out as she fell to the ground. "He... he didn't do this..."

Wick trembled, nodding. "I- I would never hurt her, brother Pitch... s- something's... wrong!"

Pitch looked between the two of them, realizing how quickly he had flown off the handle. He released Wick, dusting himself off and clearing his throat as he regained his composure. "Leave us." He said, striding over to Elsa to take her hands, helping her to her bed. Wick bowed his head, regrettably leaving the room.

"Pitch... I... I don't know what's happening to me..." Elsa tried to remain poised, but could no longer hold it in as she burst into tears, surprising Pitch when she clung to him.

What was wrong with him? He should be pushing her away, scolding her and telling her to pull herself together; wasn't it her fault that she fell victim to the doctor's mind tricks to begin with?

He opened his mouth to put these thoughts into words, but nothing but silence was uttered.

What was this blasphemy? Had the King of Nightmares, the all feared Boogeyman, gone soft for this train wreck? Indeed, her mind was becoming more and more so, and he knew that she was headed down a very dark path. He also knew that if she went too far, she may not be able to turn back.

Why did he care if she succumbed to this? What would he gain by helping her?

He did not know the answer, but something inside him urged him to do so anyhow. As much as he tried to push the thought away, he could not; he gasped lightly, not even realizing that his arms had coiled around the sobbing girl. He looked down to the icicle protruding from her leg, biting his lip as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Elsa, that has to come out." He stated.

Elsa glanced down at her leg before looking back up at Pitch. "Wick can help."

Pitch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The less people crowding up space, the better." He scooted aside, allowing Elsa to sit on her bed with her legs laid straight out. She breathed deeply, Pitch remaining calm as he gently moved part of her dress out of the way, revealing the whole of her left leg. He swallowed thickly, exhaling slowly as he tried to avoid her gaze. Bumby's words of perversion snuck into his mind, Pitch shaking his head to push them away. He placed one hand on her leg, the other gripped around the icicle. "It would be best if I do this quickly. It's going to be quite painful." Elsa nodded, her breathing quickening as she anticipated the pain.

Pitch shut his eyes tightly for a moment, and in one quick move, he yanked the bloodied icicle out of Elsa's thigh. The young woman covered her mouth as she cried, her screaming muffled as Pitch tore off part of Elsa's bed sheet to wrap around the leg. "Keep this cold... that shouldn't be a problem for you." He glanced up at Wick peeked in the doorway, snapping at him. "Watch over her..." He stopped when he noticed Elsa's blood on his hands upon snapping his finger, shaking his head. "Call me if there's trouble." Without another word, he stormed out of the room, looking at his hands when he was out of sight. He clenched his fists, both of his hands stained with her blood. Yes, everything that happened to her here was because he had dragged her into his mess... her blood was literally, and figuratively, on his hands because of it.

* * *

Alice exhaled sharply as she opened her eyes, rubbing her temples with her fingertips as she groaned.

"What happened? Did you see my sister?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Alice replied. "It's worse than I thought."

Anna sunk into a chair, shaking her head. "What do you mean? What are they doing to Elsa?"

"Not 'they.' Bumby is corrupting her memories, twisting her mind. He's made quite a bit of progress already. I tried to tell her but... she wouldn't listen to me." Alice said.

"S- So, we have to go get her before it gets worse!" Anna cried.

"If we just go in there and try to take her, we'll not only be risking our lives and may not even make it out unscathed, but they will surely come HERE to reclaim her." Alice said.

"I don't care!" Anna shouted, jumping to her feet. "If someone is hurting my sister I'm going to stop them!"

"Anna, look… I want to go back and smuggle Elsa here as much as you do, but Alice does have a point. If they catch wind that we want to take her, they may hurt her worse… they may come here and attack." Jack replied. "Alice, maybe you should keep trying to reach out to her through your mind… maybe that will at least slow down whatever the doctor's doing to her."

Alice nodded. "I'll try my best, but she's a stubborn one, that Elsa."

"We can't retaliate until Hiccup is fully healed. Once he's recovered, we'll go back and try to get her and the children." Jack tried to assure Anna.

The young princess sighed, nodding. "I'm sorry… it's just, I'm so worried and-"

"Don't apologize. I'd feel just as anxious as you are if I was in your place." Jack replied.

Alice glanced over at Jack when his stomach rumbled, chuckling lightly as he groaned. "Alright, seriousness is over… let's get you filled up." She said, Anna joining them as they headed back downstairs.

Meanwhile, Merida bit her lip lightly. Toothless had returned to curl up beside Hiccup's bed. "If… I'm makin' you uncomfortable, you can always give me a swift kick out." She said.

"N- No, no, it's not that, I… I really, really appreciate everything you've been doing for me, I'm not really used to this sort of… care…" Hiccup cleared his throat. "And I say this for everyone here, but… especially you. I mean… it's been nice to have some company, I just feel bad that you're… cooped up here."

"Well, if you're so worried, perhaps I can take Toothless out for a nice dose of fresh air, ye ken?" Merida smirked.

Toothless perked up at that, the dragon having felt cooped up himself. He wiggled happily, chirping as he hopped around excitedly. "Huh, you like the sound of that, bud?" Hiccup reached over to pat his snout. "Well, alright… Merida seems to have a pretty good grasp on your saddle mechanics… and I can look out of this back window here if I just twist myself far enough- OW. Ow, ow, ow. Oh, I should not have done that…" He groaned as he gripped his right side where his rib was healing.

"Hiccup!" Merida exclaimed, floating quickly over to him and knelt beside him. She laid him down as Toothless whimpered worriedly. "You're supposed to me making yourself better, lad, not worse."

"Sorry… I am pretty injury-prone, after all…" Hiccup chuckled before wheezing a bit, holding his side.

Merida sighed lightly, her hand moving to rest over his when it caught her eye. Just as it had the other day, it began to glow brighter, and she furrowed a brow as she held it closer to her face to inspect it. The glow diminished, making her tilt her head. "What the…?"

Hiccup cracked an eye open, noticing Merida's odd behavior. "Merida? You okay?"

She shook her head, looking at him. "I should be asking YOU that… but hold on a moment." She slowly extended her hand, Hiccup placing his aside as she gently pressed her hand against his side. She narrowed her eyes as her hand began to glow brighter again.

"Uh… Mer?" Hiccup asked. "What's… is this some new medical trick?"

"Hiccup… the last time m' hand went near your broken rib, it started to glow… it's doing it again… I don't understand." Merida said.

"I'm sure it's just some ghost… Banshee thing…" Hiccup bit his lip; as she leaned over him, his cheeks became a bit rosy due to how close they currently were to each other. His expression became a bit more serious when he began to feel something; a warm, soothing sensation on his side, where Merida's hand was. "Hey, um… whatever it is you're doing, I think it may be working!"

Merida's eyes widened at that, looking from his side to his face, sensing that his bones were mending, healing. She smiled widely, laughing joyfully as she pulled her hand back after a few more moments. "Should you… should you give it a try?" Merida asked.

"Well, one way to find out…" Hiccup said, scooting back so he could sit up a bit more, swinging his legs to plant them on the floor. He took a deep breath, Merida staying by his side to place a hand on his back, helping him up. He stood still for a few moments, a smile growing in his expression as he began to laugh then. "Merida, you… you healed me! I… I don't feel any pain at all!"

Bunny was walking down the hall when he heard commotion coming from Hiccup's room. The walls shook a bit as Toothless pounced around the room, Bunny poking his head in as his ears flickered.

"Oi, mate, calm down before the whole bloody place crumbles to bits!" He exclaimed.

Merida whirled around, flying over and taking Bunny by surprise as she hugged him. "Bunny, I can heal! I can heal, I mended Hiccup's broken rib!"

Bunny staggered a bit by the impact as he was beyond confused. "What are you talking about- what is he doing out of bed, Tooth is going to throw a fit if she sees-"

"- that Hiccup is healed…!" Merida finished the sentence for him, squeezing his paws. "I had no idea I could even… don't y' see? Now we have nothing to be afraid of!"

Tooth floated in then, her eyes widening as she slowly smiled. "Merida, this is amazing! I have to go tell the others!" She exclaimed as she quickly fluttered out of the room.

Downstairs, Jack had just finished his breakfast as he sat with Alice, Anna and Kristoff. He felt a gentle tug on his sleeve, turning around to see Sandy smiling excitedly.

"Hey Sandy, what is it?" Jack asked. Sandy replied by forming a sand picture of Hiccup, followed by giving him two thumbs up. "Are you saying… no, he couldn't have just recovered already-"

"Jack!" Eliza cried from upstairs, she and Olaf joining Hiccup, Merida and Bunny as they came down. "Jack, Merida has healing powers, she fixed Hiccup!" She beamed, taking his hand as Jack stumbled out of his chair.

"Wow… this is a nice turn of events, huh?" Jack said, chuckling as he and Hiccup hugged briefly.

"It's good to be back…" Hiccup smiled.

"Hopefully next time you confront that dreadful Queen you won't be caught in her vice…" Alice said, smiling as she too hugged Hiccup. She glanced over at Merida as she did so. "I'd like to see what other tricks you have up your sleeve, Merida." She chuckled. Merida gave her a firm nod, smiling back.

Hiccup snickered a bit. "Yeah, wait until she sees what she's got coming for her next time…"

Bunny looked from Alice to Hiccup, waving his paws around. "Okay, okay, a standard hug is only twenty seconds, mate, off you go!" He said as he lifted Hiccup by the back of his collar and placed him aside.

"Odin's beard, watch the jugular!" Hiccup whined, rubbing his throat.

Alice gave Bunny a look, smirking lightly. "Were you really keeping time Bunnymund, or was that a rough estimate?"

Bunny rolled his eyes as he smirked back, leaning in a bit. "Wanna play that back and keep count? I'll volunteer to stand in."

Alice laughed as he took her hand, gently pulling her in for a warm hug. Jack had been talking to Hiccup and Merida when he noticed this, his smile fading a bit. He didn't have long to dwell on it however, as he was suddenly shaken a bit by North.

"Jack, you must help me make big cake to celebrate Hiccup's recovery!" North laughed heartily. "Tonight, we must be joyful!"

"It's going to be ice cream, so you'll need to keep it cool!" Tooth added, smiling. "But make sure you all brush after having some!"

Jack forced a smile, nodding. "Sure…" He glanced back at Alice, who was laughing and gasping for air as Bunny chased her about the room, trying to tickle her. He sighed, shaking his head as he followed North into the kitchen area.

* * *

The Queen observed silently in the shadows as Pitch descended into part of the cavern's lower area, approaching one of the naturally occurring well springs. He sighed, shutting his eyes as he extended his hands, cleaning the blood off of them. He opened his eyes, and even in the low light he could see the water stained red. He looked at his hands, shaking his head. The Queen tilted her head as Pitch engaged in another moment of self-reflection; ironically as he stared at his reflection in the pooled water.

This had to stop. Genuinely caring for another, not simply for the sake of keeping them as a pawn in his game of dominance, was not an option. It was not the way of fear, of darkness; he embodied the way- or was it the way that embodied him? No, he was not like Elsa; he controlled his power, not the other way around.

Than why was it when he was defeated by the guardians, his own nightmares turned against him?

Because he had failed to live up to his own expectations, he deduced. So why was he failing to live up to his own expectations now? Why was he so concerned about this frightened, helpless young woman? Alright, yes, she was beautiful, but he had encountered beautiful beings before, they had never even come close to swaying him. It was something more than that. Perhaps because there was a level of understanding between them; they both wanted to be recognized, to be accepted, to have a family-

Family.

Pitch never truly understood why he wanted a family. This too seemed to go against everything that he was. Why would a being like him, a being whose only goal was to spread fear and terror into the minds and hearts of children, even want a family? To win them over by making them cower in his presence, rather than winning them over by love and compassion? A family… that was more akin to qualities of the latter, not the former.

It was the thing that Pitch could not find the answer to, the root of his own growing insecurity of his abilities. He wanted to hate Elsa for making him feel like this, to question himself, to question everything he fought for. But he could not come to fulfill that want, and his internal struggle had become something like a powerful whirlwind.

The Queen had seen enough. She finally emerged from the darker shadows, making her presence known as Pitch stood, turning to face her. She gave a light nod for a greeting, her bloodied feet stopping a few feet from Pitch.

"Something on your mind, Pitch? Something you'd care to discuss?" She asked.

Pitch glanced to the side, scoffing lightly. "Knowing you, you already have a good idea of what it is."

The Queen smirked lightly. "See how acquainted we are, Pitch?" She took a step closer. "However… it would be far more meaningful if it was verbally expressed."

"Must I report my every move to you then, your highness?" Pitch spat. "Why is it so important to you? Have you nothing better to occupy your time with?"

"No, I do not." The Queen replied.

"Then perhaps you should start looking for something else to do, then." Pitch said.

"I act as I do for similar reasons you do for Elsa. Fascination. Intrigue. Because it's all new to us. In our damp, moist isolations, we never imagined an encounter such as this." The Queen started. "We never imagined… that in our newest attempt to strike our enemies down… we would discover something else in its midst. We have never acted as we do because we have never had this sort of exposure, Pitch." She was less than a foot from him now, looking at him up and down before her gaze met his, her red and green swirled eyes staring into his. "I will tell you this… what I feel for you is not love. You may find this ironic, but I do not think I shall ever love as love ought to be carried out. I am ruthless, cruel, merciless. What I feel… is a hunger. A new hunger, because what I see before me is satisfying to the eyes and to the mind. You are not some mindless fool who simply and blindly obeys me. You challenge me… you force me to aspire to a higher greatness. A greatness we can achieve together." She was mere inches from him now, smirking seductively as she chuckled lightly. "You feel… the exact same way for the girl. However, she will not satisfy that hunger you have, Pitch. She does not have the ability. But there is someone who can…" Her lips were barely an inch from Pitch's now as he stood perfectly still, his eyes staring at her unblinking.

Elsa groaned lightly, waking up from having passed out after Pitch removed the icicle from her thigh. She sat up, looking over at Wick when she noticed him sitting beside her on the edge of her bed.

"Pitch told me to stay here and watch you." He said. He reached over, gently pulling down the covers. "I tried to heal your leg while you were asleep… I'm not sure how good I did though, I didn't want to mess up your dress, Elsa."

The young woman blinked, curiously rolling up her dress to see her bandaged thigh. There was dried blood on it, but when she undid the wrappings, she noticed that the wound was closed up. She smiled up at him lightly in response. "Thank you, Wick." She leaned in to hug him gently, and he smiled, returning the gesture. Elsa sighed, closing her eyes. "Maybe she was right…"

"Hm…?" Wick pulled back a bit to look at Elsa's face. "Who was right?"

"That girl allied with Jack Frost… Alice…" Elsa replied.

Wick's expression darkened then. "I don't like them, Elsa. I don't like the guardians. They're going to try to kill both of us. I won't let them."

"But I'm losing my mind, Wick…" Elsa said shakily, furrowing her brows deeply. "And I think I know who's responsible. I have to stop this damage before… before it's too late."

As she went to get up, Wick grabbed her hand. "Elsa, you have to stay here and rest…" Wick said barely above a whisper. "Pitch said so…"

Elsa sighed, gently patting his hand. "I'll be alright, Wick… please just stay here and wait for me. There's something I need to speak with the doctor about, alone."

Wick bit his lip, glancing out the archway before looking back at Elsa, nodding slowly as he let go of her hand. "Okay… but just don't be gone for too long, okay? The doctor man gives me a weird feeling. He stares at you funny."

Elsa smiled at him for a moment, nodding before leaving her room. She descended the stairs, knowing that Bumby was lurking somewhere in the bottom of the cavern. Though Pitch had warned her to be cautious of him, she wanted to try to set things straight. It was the darkest here, and as she made her way down, she looked around cautiously. "Doctor?" She called out quietly. "Doctor Bumby?" She gasped when she nearly walked right into a puppet child, the floating, eerie minion tilting its head. Elsa blinked when it beckoned to her with its hand, motioning for her to follow. It led her further into the darkness than usual, and she was barely able to see as she squinted her eyes. Only low lights and outlines guided her way here. "Doctor Bumby?" She called out quietly again, and she jumped when she felt someone suddenly take her hand.

"Goodness child, did I frighten you? Forgive me." Bumby said as he pet Elsa's hand for a moment. "I heard you calling, is there something you need from me?"

Elsa's spine straightened, inhaling deeply as she tried to keep her confidence up. "Yes, actually… I… need to speak with you about something." She said.

"Oh?" Bumby replied. "By all means, I would be more than happy to help if I can."

Elsa cleared her throat, looking around. "You see, I…" She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Do you mind if we speak where it isn't so… dark?"

Bumby chuckled lowly at that. Though his voice was calm, even, something about it sent a chill down Elsa's spine; and it did not involve her own abilities. "There's nothing here in the dark that will harm you Elsa, only myself."

The young woman inhaled sharply. She began to wonder if this was a good idea, if she had placed herself in an ill-fated situation. Elsa decided to just focus on what she wanted to say; she figured the quicker she had this discussion and moved on, the better. "I… I have some concerns about… your advice you've been giving me."

"What sort of concerns?" Bumby asked.

"I… I haven't been feeling right… I'm beginning to lose my grip on reality, and I'm seeing things… very disturbing things… earlier, I… I hurt myself… you said that forgetting would be productive, that it would help me, but… it isn't doing either." Elsa said.

"I understand your concern, Elsa." Bumby started. "You perceive that you are harming yourself, and in a way, you are. You are harming the part of you resisting the change. The disturbing visions you see is your mind's reaction to the change, for the mind takes time to adapt. It is in shock now, for it has been removed from comfort. But once the change occurs, it will settle, and it will simply become the new norm. This critical period is the most difficult to overcome… but I assure you, I shall help you through it."

Elsa shook her head; regardless of what Bumby said, regardless of how his words seemed to make sense, something about this simply wasn't right. "I'm not sure I want to keep doing this." She said.

"Elsa my dear..." Bumby started, and Elsa gasped and whirled around when the voice was suddenly behind her, feeling Bumby take both of her hands. "You may be young, but in life, sacrifice is required to achieve progress. For someone in your position, even more so." Elsa bit her lip as Bumby kept hold of her hands despite wanting to get away, seeming to draw her further into the darkness. "There are times where we must give up things that are very dear, very precious, but necessary in order to move forward. It's difficult to cope with, but must be done in order to get somewhere."

Elsa shook her head, trying gently to pull her hands back. "This isn't what I wanted..."

"Come now, I've told you before to trust me Elsa... I'm the one who is always there in your darkest moments, am I not?" Bumby asked.

"I wanted to... but what's happening to me is wrong... if you really cared about my well-being you would never have suggested something like this!" Elsa exclaimed.

She furrowed a brow when she felt the cavern wall against her back, her breathing quickening. "I will ease any concerns you have, Elsa... for your concerns, are my concerns. Your well-being is my well- being... for your satisfaction is my second greatest priority."

Elsa could feel Bumby drawing nearer, barely able to see his outline. "So what is your first priority, then?" She asked, the confidence in her voice wavering.

Bumby smirked, chuckling lowly. "Why, my own, of course."

Elsa realized now she had made a terrible mistake. She was caught in the spider's web and she knew if she stayed much longer, that this situation would make a turn for the worst. Her heart rate increased as she anticipated an attempt to make a run for it, inhaling sharply as she tried to run. However, she whimpered as Bumby kept a firm grip on her hands, shushing her as he pulled her in close.

"There's no need to run, Elsa... just follow your doctor's instructions and the proper results will follow. Results that will satisfy both of us; you do value your life, do you not?" He said.

Elsa shut her eyes tightly, biting her lip. She tried to freeze him, but he held her by her wrists, unable to break away as she struggled in panicked silence.

The Queen brushed her lips along Pitch's jawline, grinning as she observed his behavior. He closed his eyes, turning his head so the side of his neck closest to her was more exposed. Ah, yes, she was giving him a bit more bait this time, luring him in a bit closer. She took one finger, tilting his head back so he could look at her as his eyes cracked open. She licked her lips, her face drawing closer to his when Pitch suddenly inhaled sharply, becoming alert and taking a step back.

"Something is wrong." Pitch stated.

"Oh, it can wait…" The Queen cooed, trying to lure Pitch back into his trance… but he would not have it. She gasped lightly when Pitch stormed past her without another word, making her grimace with disappointment.

Pitch strode quickly but quietly, his eyes narrowing as he sensed Elsa's fear flaring up to dangerous levels. He had not sensed it like this for quite some time now, even during her hallucinations. The Queen took to action as well, moving in from the other side. She crawled silently, able to see in the dark as her eyes glowed. She was able to reach within earshot of where Bumby and Elsa were first, stopping in her tracks as she heard Elsa pleading quietly. The Queen grinned wickedly, relishing in Elsa's misfortune.

"Ruin her." She whispered.

The Queen then speedily but silently ascended back into the upper levels of the cavern, finding Elsa's area and poking her head in to find Wick sitting there.

"Hello! Have you seen Elsa? I'm waiting for her here-"

"Find Pitch and tell him to conjure some of his nightmares for you to maintain your abilities… I need to reserve my card guards for when those insolent mongrels return." The Queen demanded.

"O- Oh… okay, I just wanted to wait here for Elsa to get back first-"

"I don't care what you want, either do as I command or you shall suffer the consequences!" The Queen screeched, making Wick cower and nod shakily before hovering fearfully out of the area.

"Please, just let me go…" Elsa whimpered as Bumby inhaled the scent of her hair, holding her wrists against the wall as he leaned against her. The aroma intoxicated him, making him smile darkly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Elsa… I'm teaching you a very important life lesson. I am not only your doctor, I am your elder, and as your caretaker, it is my obligation to fit every person under my care to their calling. You're so young, Elsa, so naïve… you've much to learn. As a queen, you are tasked with providing a service to those under your rule… but to do that, you must maintain healthy relationships with allies…" Bumby chuckled lowly, holding her wrists with one hand and petting her face with the other. "… and to do that, you must learn to compromise." His hand trailed from her cheek, down her neck and along her side. "Don't despair, Elsa… you will think now that you are trading something precious… and indeed, what you have to trade is very precious, but what I can give you in return… what I can teach you… you will see it is well worth it."

Pitch made his way towards the other end of the cavern, and when he sensed her presence deeper within the darkened area below, he kept his back pressed against the wall, blending in with the shadows as he was about to make his descent; it was his specialty, after all. Just then, he felt someone gently tap his shoulder, whirling around to see Wick waving a bit.

"Brother Pitch, Queeny wants you to-"

"Can't you see that I'm busy? Don't bother me now!" Pitch hissed lowly.

"But Pitch, if I don't listen to Queeny, I'll be in big trouble!" Wick whined.

Pitch grit his teeth, grabbing Wick by the collar of his shirt. "Listen to me very, very carefully. You are to stay here, and do not move until I come back up here with Elsa."

Wick glanced down into the darkness before looking back at Pitch. "Elsa went down there to see the doctor man I think… are you going to talk to them too?"

Pitch rolled his eyes with frustration. "Yes. Now wait here." He growled.

Elsa bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly and turning her face as she felt Bumby's fingertips slip under the split of her dress, tracing along the bare skin of her thigh underneath as they moved across the outer portion, dipping down around the back as his hand moved further and further into her dress. A tear escaped her closed eyes, rolling down her cheek as she struggled to break free from this slow torture to no avail. Bumby felt the rim of her undergarment, licking his lips as he intended to work the rim down her thigh. He had barely grasped it when He felt his hands being pried away from Elsa's wrists, his delectable treat being torn from him in one swift move.

"Wick, light." Pitch's voice said lowly, but firmly.

The darkness was cast away when Wick descended quickly, his staff igniting. The part of Pitch's face that was illuminated by the flames revealed him scowling darkly at Bumby, his lip curled as one arm was draped around the distraught, traumatized Elsa.

"… Elsa…?" Wick called her name gently as he floated a bit closer. "Why are you crying?" He looked over at the doctor, the hollow spaces of his eyes narrowing into slits. "You better not have been mean to her!" He shouted at the doctor.

"Wick, shut up and take Elsa to her room. You are not to leave her alone, am I clear?" Pitch said.

"O- Okay, but what if Queeny gets angry and-"

"Tell her she can deal with me if she does." Pitch said, glancing back at him. "Go now."

Wick nodded, Elsa clinging to him as they ascended. Pitch refocused his attention to Bumby; he felt himself becoming more livid by the moment, it was a white hot anger that threatened to boil over regardless of his efforts to keep himself calm and collected. Perhaps part of it was due to Bumby just standing in the darkness, staring at him with such a nonchalant air, not an ounce of tension in his features. Pitch acknowledged an age ago that his actions of inducing fear and terror were considered unforgiveable by most, but this… what Bumby had done in the past, what he had done now… it was not just unforgiveable, it was a new level of evil entirely.

It was atrocious.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the tension in the air so thick it could be cut with a knife, Bumby finally spoke first.

"Is there something you wanted to discuss with me?" He asked.

Pitch grit his teeth more, unsure as to whether or not all hell would be unleashed past his lips if he did not take the time now to make a great effort to keep himself at least somewhat composed. He exhaled deeply, forcing his spine to straighten so he was not crouching forward as much.

"Indeed… I'll just get to the point. How is frightening Elsa is going to help any of us?" He asked.

Bumby chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry if you interpret my actions as such, Pitch, but I'm simply assisting Elsa in learning the ways of the world. She's grown quite a bit on me, as you see… I'd like to think that I can help her with more than just fighting our enemies."

"I think she and I would both appreciate it if any further assistance was left up to me from this point forward. This discussion is over." Pitch said, turning to storm off when Bumby spoke after him.

"Seems to me she's grown quite a bit on you as well." He started. "No surprise there… she has several amiable qualities that cannot be ignored." Pitch turned to say something, hissing and jumping back a bit when Bumby was suddenly right behind him as he turned. "But let me assure you of one thing. If you really want what I think you want… which if that is the case, it is the same exact thing I want… then you will stop pretending to be some sort of hero to win her affections. We are not heroes, we are not moral, decent beings… as innocent and pure as Elsa may seem, even she is not entirely so."

"You believe that gives you the right to resort to petrifying her?" Pitch spat.

"Indeed; a master of shadows, corrupter of dreams, a monster draining the light and hope from the wee little hearts of children accusing a former outstanding citizen of all London of petrification… it's laughable!" Bumby smirked. "I'm just being the person I am… so why don't you do the same?" He chuckled. "Perhaps if you allow me, I can spare you a night or two a week with the girl once she's earned her pedigree!"

Pitch clenched both his fists and his jaw, tearing away as he stormed off. He tried to shut the doctor's echoing laughter out of his ears as he made his way towards Elsa's area. As he did so, the Queen watched on from the shadows silently, growling lowly as she swore under her breath.

* * *

 **Going to end this here; I actually had to split this current scene otherwise this chapter would have ended up being over 12K words. So, you will be reading the rest of this scene in the next upload. Thank you everyone for reading and supporting, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	12. Progressing Conflicting Interests

**Good evening, readers! Back a bit sooner than planned because I wanted to upload the rest of the scene that I cut from the last chapter. So for you're luck, you're all in for a treat as you'll be able to read more sooner than I expected! So without further ado, please enjoy as always, and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts on this story thus far! :)**

* * *

Wick frowned deeply, gently playing with the tip of Elsa's braid in his branch like fingers. It seemed to soothe her a bit as she rested her head against his shoulder, his arm hugged around hers comfortingly.

Pitch entered then, Wick glancing up at him. "I request a private audience with Elsa. Wait outside."

Wick bit his lip, glancing down at Elsa. "It's alright." Elsa said, sitting up straighter. "I'll be fine." She smiled lightly as Wick hugged her, returning the gesture. Her whole life, she had little physical contact with anyone; she was so little when her parents hugged her often, she had forgotten what it felt like. The warmth of a hug had become so foreign to her, but Wick had helped her to become more accustomed to it. Where she had shrunk back at the action in the past, she now welcomed it.

When Wick left the room, Pitch stepped forward, glancing at Elsa as she sat at the edge of her bed. His gaze wavered, drifting to the side as he bit his lip, exhaling sharply. He turned, pacing a bit as he allowed his head to hang a bit. Elsa noticed him clenching and unclenching his left hand, as if he were trying to grasp the words he wanted to say right out of the air.

Despite still being a bit shaken up from what had just transpired, she tilted her head curiously. For the entirety of the time she knew Pitch, there was never a time she saw him behave almost like a moving statue. His spine and shoulders always rigid, his head held up high with confidence, carrying himself as if he was the most superior of aristocrats. Nothing seemed to affect him; his tolerance was like a fortress.

However, the wall of that fortress, she seemed to see, had been breached.

After a few minutes of silence, Elsa decided to break it, scooting forward a bit. "Thank you... for helping me just now." She held her hands together in her lap, her braid falling a bit over her shoulder.

This gave Pitch the opportunity to finally SAY something, he thought to himself. He turned to look at her, once again unable to control a swell of emotions inside of him.

"What did you think you were going to accomplish by placing yourself in that situation?" He asked.

Elsa sighed. "I... I wanted to know why. I wanted to understand what was happening to me, to-"

"I told you to be wary of him!" Pitch spat. "Do you think that you will always have someone to swoop in and rescue you when you're reduced to a damsel in distress?"

"I... I didn't think he would go that far... I thought that we were all supposed to be here for the same reason, Pitch! I'm already enemies with the Queen, I didn't think that the doctor could be that despicable!" Elsa exclaimed.

Pitch let his head fall back, scoffing. Oh, she did make a good point; he had told her that once, didn't he, that they were all fighting for the same thing. But in truth, as he learned, they all had their own agenda, they were all ready to tear each other apart for their own sick, twisted wants.

"Well, you thought wrong." Pitch replied. "Do you think any of us are here because we are lighthearted? Because we want to make friends? We are here, because of a pact. A pact to help each other fight our enemies so when this is all over, we all go along our merry little ways! And if you want to make it to the end alive, you will place a great effort in improving your decision making!"

Here he went again, his harshness sharpening his words like a knife. But Elsa sensed something different about its nature than in the past when she failed to meet his expectations. His words lacked the venom that had been there in times past; it had been replaced with something else. She could not place her finger on it, but she witnessed a change. It had been gradual, but progressing.

"So why save me, then?" She asked. "If I am unable to fight our own ally, how do you expect me to defeat Jack Frost? How can I have the strength for one but not the other? And if I cannot defeat him... what good am I?"

Pitch exhaled sharply. She was beginning to see into him, he hated this sense of vulnerability. It was unbecoming of him. "You could have very well been a formidable force if you had not wandered into his midst, unprepared and without caution." He answered. "You will defeat Jack Frost, I have seen your power."

"And if I don't?" Elsa stood up then, watching Pitch as his back was turned to her.

"Stop asking questions I don't have the answer to." Pitch spat.

"Pitch... I don't believe the doctor would have taken my life. I think you know that too." Elsa took a step closer at Pitch shut his eyes tightly. "So why try to save me? What is the reasoning? Is an ally against Jack all I am to you?"

Pitch was near his breaking point, each question like another blast against his internal fortress. The walls were crumbling down, his mind was spinning, how could this emotionally fragile little thing affect him this much? Images from his visions flashed through his mind, he clenched his fists, finally whirling around as he could no longer keep all of this in.

"Do you want to know why, Elsa? Because I am attracted to your fear above all others! Yes, in all my existence no other has drawn me in as your fear does. It has such a strong grip on my senses; I cannot dismiss it even if I tried!" He furrowed his brows, his eyes staring into Elsa's as she stood still, silent. "... So when I sense it... all I want, all that drives me in that moment is to make it all go away, to make it disappear."

Elsa wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She was shocked by this confession, not having expected Pitch to ever become this emotionally invested in her welfare. She knew that he was helping her to control her powers because Anna had sought him out, and that in exchange, she was to help him bring down Jack Frost. She never imagined that their union would go any farther than that, that as he had said earlier, that when this was all said and done, he would go his way, and she hers.

But was that what he wanted now? Was it what she would want?

Could either of them spend the rest of their lives just pretending that their interaction never happened; go back to their day to day tasks like this was nothing?

"Pitch…" Elsa wasn't exactly sure of how to respond, but she knew she couldn't just stay silent. "… I know that… this hasn't been easy for either of us, but… you've given me a reason to have any sort of hope for my sister…" Elsa groaned, holding her head a bit. "… that seemed so… distant… it's hard to remember the beginning of all this… it's hard to remember anything before this…"

"His mind tricks have taken their toll… if you ever want to retain any memories of your sister again you will do your best to dismiss his words." Pitch said.

"I know…" Elsa sighed, holding her head in her hands. Not knowing what else to do or say, Pitch glanced towards the archway.

"I'll go fetch Wick to tend to you." He said, turning around when Elsa's reply stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait…" She glanced up, looking after him. "I- I mean… you don't have to leave if you don't want to… the more people that are near me that I trust… the better."

Pitch closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly. "Very well. I'll at least notify Wick he can come back inside-"

"Coming!" Wick exclaimed from just outside, floating back in as he beamed.

Pitch blinked, rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wick… do you not understand that the whole point of you waiting outside the room is because my conversation with Elsa was meant to be private?"

"But Pitch, we're all brothers and sisters! Siblings know everything and never keep secrets, right Elsa?" Wick smiled.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at that, covering her mouth. She glanced over at Pitch who rolled his eyes. Wick may have annoyed him at times, but deep down, he was comforted to know that he kept close to Elsa, especially after what had happened. If Elsa was going to get out of this unscathed, she would need him and Wick to keep an eye on her… and keep the Queen and Bumby at bay.

* * *

North nodded to himself, smiling as he looked at the table full of desserts and treats. Anna walked up to stand next to him, smiling lightly.

"This all looks wonderful…" She started. "… but North… is this really a time to be celebrating? I know that we're all happy for Hiccup and that he's better… but with everything that's going on…" She bit her lip, looking down at her feet.

"Anna, it is in times like this that we most need something to celebrate. It is a night like this that gets us through these dark times." He looked around as Sandy placed small tea lights around the workshop. "We forget for one night about the evil weighing us down, so that we may remember what we do have here… we have hope, love, family. We remember not what we must fight, but what it is we are fighting for… who we are fighting for."

Anna smiled sadly, glancing over at the tray of chocolates. "I wish Elsa was here… chocolates are our favorite." She sighed, her eyes tearing up a bit. North gently pat her back, and she sniffled as he pulled her in for a gentle hug.

"Do not lose hope, Anna. This is what tonight is for. I do not know Elsa well, but I do know that she would want you to be happy." North said.

"She would…" Anna replied, wiping her eyes when she heard Kristoff walking into the room. He frowned lightly when he saw Anna crying.

"Hey… are you okay?" He asked as Anna took his hands in hers, nodding a bit.

"Yeah… just missing Elsa, is all…" She said.

"We can just take it easy if you want. We'll curl up in our own little corner by the fire and just enjoy the evening, okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Would Sven happen to be that 'corner?'" Anna asked, raising a brow playfully.

Kristoff smiled, rolling his eyes in response. "Okay, fine… Sven won't be the 'corner.'"

North smiled as the two giggled a bit, Kristoff hugging Anna's shoulders with one of his arms as they headed out of the room.

Meanwhile, the others were gathered around the fireplace, Merida standing up in the middle as she told a well-known folktale from her home in Scotland.

"... the man, Min, began to swim across, knowing that the deadly beast lurked below." She spoke, the hood from her frayed cloak covering most of her hair, a few stray curls poking out to make herself seem a bit more sinister. "The folk watched on in horror as the man, out of his wits, they thought, started his perilous journey across the lake. The monster beneath the dark waters took to chase, about to feast upon his flesh!"

Eliza and Olaf gasped, hugging each other as they glanced at each other with shocked expressions. "I can't take the suspense!" Olaf cried.

"Just when the beast was about to snatch Min up, Columba made the sign of the cross and cried out; 'Go no further!'" Merida paused then, the room silent as everyone listened. "The beast stopped right where it was, and Min is the only man known to swim across the deadly lake and live to tell the tale." She gasped then when Toothless chirped, pouncing and knocking Merida down as he licked at her face. She giggled and held her hands up as everyone burst into laughter. "Down, y' beastie!" Merida shouted, laughing.

"Toothless, you are NOT the Loch Ness monster!" Hiccup laughed, ushering him back a bit so Merida could get up and dust herself off. "You've gone ahead and inspired him, Mer." He snickered.

"I believe I have a story I would like to share next." Alice said, standing up as her and Merida bumped shoulders playfully, the two giggling a bit. Anna and Kristoff walked in then, sitting back a bit closer by the fire and settling in quietly.

Tooth glanced over at Sandy, tilting her head a bit. "Hey, you alright? You seem a bit uneasy, Sandy."

Sandy looked over at her, forcing a smile and giving her two thumbs up. Tooth smiled lightly, but wondered what could be on his mind.

"... the fairies laid her to rest within her chambers, and the whole kingdom fell into deep sleep along with her." Alice lay down on the floor, closing her eyes as she paused. Bunny smirked a bit, poking her side with his foot. When he persisted, Alice could not help but smile, cracking one eye open and smacking his foot lightly. "Bunny, will you- no- sod off!" She snickered, and everyone began to giggle as Bunny went behind her to drag her across the floor a few inches, Alice laughing as she stood up with her hands on her hips.

Everyone of course, except for Jack.

He smiled sadly, his smile eventually fading altogether as Bunny persisted in playfully interrupting Alice's story. He silently got up, floating out of the room and up the stairs towards his loft. The only one to notice was Baby Tooth, fluttering after him worriedly.

"Bunny, let her finish!" Tooth exclaimed as she giggled.

"Alright, alright... I was just showing everyone how the prince woke ol' Sleeping Beauty up!" Bunny laughed.

"I beg your pardon, but I believed the prince kissed Aurora awake, according to the story..." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well allow me to redo my demonstration then!" Bunny exclaimed, and Alice gasped, laughing as she ran to hide behind Sven. The reindeer snorted, snickering and sticking his tongue out at Bunny.

"Finish the story, I'm getting hungry over here!" Kristoff exclaimed, laughing.

"Alright, Bunny, please take a seat and REMAIN there." She smirked. "Now, I will need the help of Toothless to tell the next part."

Toothless looked around, glancing at Alice quizzically and pointed to himself with his paw. When Alice nodded, he pounced over happily, plopping down in an upright seated position. Hiccup chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"In order for the princess to be awoken, it could only be done by true love's first kiss... but the prince had but one obstacle; a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!" Alice giggled a bit as Toothless did a fake growl, crouching down. Alice cleared her throat a bit, biting her lip as an unpleasant memory of the Jabberwocky surfaced. Toothless looked up at her, giving her his puppy-eyed expression to settle her nerves. She smiled lightly, giving him a thankful nod as she regained focus to proceed. "The prince braced himself as the dragon attacked, deflecting its flames with his mighty shield. It was not long before the prince thrust his sword forward, slaying the beast and making his way into the castle. He traveled up to the highest room in the tallest tower, gazing lovingly upon the sleeping princess. He kissed her, and the whole kingdom awoke the moment the fair maiden opened her eyes. There was a grand celebration, and they all lived happily ever after."

Everyone clapped, Toothless smiling proudly and bowed his head at the applause. Everyone laughed, Hiccup getting up to pet the dragon. "Alright, alright you super star..."

"Now we devour food!" Kristoff exclaimed happily, Anna laughing as he practically dragged her to the table.

As they all sat down to eat, Alice glanced around, noticing Jack was no longer with them. She politely excused herself, getting up to try to locate him.

Jack sat up in his loft, sighing lightly as he hugged his knees. "What's the use, Baby Tooth?" He asked. "Here I thought I was the fun one. I've got so much on my mind that I can't even think about having fun."

"Not as much as me, I bet." Alice said as she appeared in the doorway, making Jack jump a bit. She entered the room, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You sir, are required downstairs."

He sighed lightly. "I'm not really hungry."

"Jack Frost not hungry? My, what an ailment you must have!" Alice chuckled lightly, feeling his forehead before placing her hands on his cheeks. He blinked, smiling warmly as he placed his hand on one of hers, keeping it there. "Do not carry your burdens alone, Jack, because you aren't." She gently pulled him in for a hug, for which he returned gratefully. "Now, you shall join me downstairs."

Eliza burst into a fit of giggles when Olaf held one of his arms in the other, using it as a utensil. She glanced over when Alice led Jack down the stairs, her fingers lightly grasping his. The girl hopped out of her chair, running up to them to show them how Olaf chose to dine that night. Bunny glanced over, making a face when he noticed Alice holding Jack's hand.

Alice and Jack sat down next to each other, Bunny just across from them. After dinner, they all digested for a bit before Merida jumped to her feet.

"I have so much energy, I've got do somethin' with it!" She exclaimed.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to work off some of that cake, huh?" Bunny added, getting to his feet. "Gotta stay in shape, after all."

"I have music player, how about we make this party a bit more lively?" North asked.

"Back in Dun Broch, I loved to dance jigs with m' da! Do y' have any bagpipes or flutes around North?" Merida asked.

"No..." North laughed heartily. "... but I may have a record that may resemble something close to it!" He said as he went to his shelf, scanning his records quickly.

North finally found some Scottish music, taking the record and placing on the record player and placing the needle down. Merida and Hiccup observed it, fascinated.

"What is this contraption?" Hiccup asked. "I've never seen anything like this before..."

"Way after your time." Jack replied, chuckling lightly.

"That seems to happen a lot around here, doesn't it?" Hiccup asked.

Jack laughed when North started it up, Merida and Hiccup jumping back a bit. Toothless sniffed around it curiously, glancing at Hiccup once before sitting back down.

"Well Merida, are you going to dance or not?" Alice smiled.

"Aye, lass!" She beamed, taking Hiccup's hand and dragging him to the center of the room. She went on the now empty table, everyone gasping and laughing as she looked down on them all. "Alright you scallywags! We've got a battle to fight tomorrow! Are ye ready to bring those mongrels down? I said are ye ready?!"

When everyone cheered, she hopped off the table, North turning up the upbeat Scottish music as she began to do a jig.

"Oi, for a ghost she sure is lively, huh?" Bunny exclaimed, laughing.

"There was once a dastardly devil named Bumby,

Was filled from his toes to top hat with blarney,

And never did I ever see such an ugly mug,

So once he's dead we'll 'ave a round from the jug!"

Alice was gasping for air from laughing so hard, Merida taking Hiccup's hand to join her in the jig. Her merriment was contagious, and though Hiccup wasn't all that experienced with dancing, he caught on quickly. Eliza giggled, taking Olaf's stick hands and the two spun each other around. Sven had a silly grin in his expression, his hooves clopping as he danced. Toothless' eyes followed his hooves, hopping up and joining in next to him as he imitated Sven's movements. Sandy glanced over at Tooth, making a motion to clear his throat before offering his hand to her. She blinked, smiling soon after.

"Of course, Sandy!" She beamed, taking his hand as they joined the others in the dancing.

Bunny wasn't going to wait a moment longer, taking Alice's hand and doing his own little jig- as much as his large feet allowed. Jack pursed his lips with annoyance, marching after them. Alice laughed as she did a twirl, but her hand was picked up by Jack then, wiggling his brows as he continued the dance with her. Bunny's eyes widened, huffing angrily.

"There was once a wicked Queen of Hearts,

Who thinks she's as the grandest of arts,

But in her castle there mustn't be a mirror,

Otherwise she'd realize she was a terror!"

Merida sang as they all danced around, laughing as she hooked arms with Hiccup to dance around in circles. Kristoff, smiled at Anna, taking her hand.

"May I have this… dance? I guess this is a dance, it's not a ball or anything, but-"

Anna placed a finger on his lips, smiling back. "I would love to." She said as they finally joined the dance floor.

Alice rolled her eyes playfully as she was passed for the umpteenth time to Bunny. When Jack was about to take her back, she quickly moved Bunny in her place instead, the two dancing for a few moments in a comical manner until they noticed neither of them was Alice, the two finally seeing her standing a few feet away, waving at them as she smirked. The song ended, and everyone clapped, North laughing heartily. Merida hugged Hiccup from the side, beaming at him. Hiccup hugged her with one arm, smiling a bit nervously as he imagined Astrid not appreciating the gesture if she had been present.

"Well, I certainly feel more cultured!" Alice exclaimed, smiling. "However, there is a dancing style I am far more accustomed to. I often did so with the White Rabbit during my childhood stays in Wonderland… he was ironically a fantastic dancing partner."

"What might that be, Alice?" Merida asked, tilting her head.

"North, might you have any sort of Waltz music in your records?" Alice asked.

"I certainly do!" He answered, Alice choosing one out of a variety.

"Ladies and gentlemen… we are going to ballroom dance." Alice smiled.

Anna gasped happily. "Oh, I always love ballroom parties! That's a wonderful idea!"

"Uh… Anna? I've never been to a ball…" Kristoff whispered, biting his lip.

"That's okay, you can just follow my lead." She whispered back.

"Being some of you are a bit inexperienced with ballroom dancing, I shall demonstrate. Now, I need someone to help me-"

"I'll do it!" Bunny exclaimed.

"No Bunny, you'll step on her with your giant feet! I'll take care of this." Jack smirked.

Alice stared at them flatly, turning around. "Eliza dear, you may be my partner."

Tooth and Sandy snickered at Bunny and Jack's disappointed expressions, Alice taking the child's hand as she hopped up to join Alice. She demonstrated how to ballroom dance, everyone nodding and getting the gist of it rather quickly. Alice nodded to North to put on the music, giggling as Eliza curtsied to her, Alice curtseying back. The child then ran over to Olaf, curtseying to him. Olaf tried to imitate the movement, making her laugh.

"No, Olaf, you have to bow like a gentleman!" She exclaimed, showing him how to bow.

"Oh, okay!" Olaf smiled, bowing.

"Now we dance!" Eliza smiled, taking his hands to dance.

Anna burst into a fit of giggles as she and Kristoff danced. "Stop being so nervous!"

"What kind of princess' boyfriend doesn't know how to dance all fancy and stuff?" Kristoff groaned.

"You're getting the hang of it, just try to have fun!" Anna smiled.

"Well, this isn't anything near as fun as a good ol' jig, but I suppose we could try it…" Merida smiled, holding her hand out to Hiccup.

Hiccup cleared his throat, unsure of this. "I dunno, Mer…"

"Oh come now lad, you're probably not as bad as you would think-"

"I- It's not that." He bit his lip, glancing to the side.

Merida frowned lightly, lowering her hand. "Alright, then…" She turned, floating over to the other side of the room. She sulked for a few moments before looking over as Bunny seated himself next to her, mumbling under his breath as he stared straight ahead. Merida followed his eyes, seeing that Jack and Alice were dancing together.

"My, how light on your feet you are!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, oh, mister wonderful…" Bunny mocked in a high pitched voice, making a face before rolling his eyes. "More like a bloody show pony is more like it…"

Merida glanced across the room, seeing Hiccup walking over to stand next to Toothless. "I think we're in the same rut, Bunny."

Bunny looked over at her, noticing Hiccup across the room as his expression softened, sighing lightly as he pat her back gently. "You got that right, Sheila."

"Y' know, you and I can give this a go… just a friendly bout, ye ken?" Merida asked, smiling.

Bunny raised a brow, smiling a bit then. "Why not?" He got up, helping Merida to her feet as they joined the others in ballroom dancing.

Hiccup watched on with Toothless, when he felt a light nudge against his shoulder. He glanced up to see Toothless look from Merida and Bunny to him, grunting lightly.

"Toothless, I… it's not right for me to lead her on like that. I love Astrid, we've been together for five years… I can't just betray her like that." He said.

Toothless stared at him flatly, motioning towards Eliza and Olaf, who were laughing as they danced.

"It's not the same, bud… they're kids… Merida and I aren't. I don't want to give her the wrong idea." Hiccup answered.

Toothless maintained his prior expression, before a mischievous smirk worked his way into his expression. Hiccup raised his brows, staring at him warily.

"Toothless…? Whatever you're planning, you better forget it, right now." Hiccup demanded.

As time went on, Alice and Jack both had become lost in the music, Alice staring into his eyes as they danced round and round. Jack bit his lip a bit, smiling shyly as he glanced back at her. No words were spoken, nor were they really needed now. Alice felt herself being drawn closer to Jack, and he wasn't going to question it. He knew he felt very deeply for Alice, and he began to understand why ballroom parties were commonplace for bachelors and bachelorettes to seek courtship in this period. As the song began to come to a close, Alice's feet slowed to a stop, her eyes so lost in his that Jack's feet froze- ironically- as she leaned in closer.

Bunny and Merida had been laughing a bit as they tried to get the movements of the dance just right, when Bunny caught a glimpse of Alice and Jack. He stopped short, his eyes widening as he grit his teeth. Just when Alice was about to close the space between them, she gasped as Toothless bumped into her as he passed through, making her lose her balance a bit as Jack held her shoulders to keep her steady. Bunny's view of them was obscured by the dragon as he plopped down, holding Hiccup by his prosthetic leg in his mouth.

"Toothless! Toothless put me down! If you don't put me down right now, I will- oof!" Hiccup groaned, getting to his feet and rubbing his head. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Toothless snorted, motioning towards Merida before holding his arms up in and wiggling his bottom as he imitated ballroom dancing.

"I'm not going to- Toothless will you stop- I am going to give you to the count of three!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Merida frowned, floating forward and extending a hand towards the dragon as she smiled sadly. "It's alright, lad." She said as she pat his nose. "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." She turned to Bunny then. "Thank you… I'm going to get some shuteye." She floated towards the stairs, heading up.

Hiccup sighed, groaning as he ran a hand down his face. "Great job, genius, now her feelings are hurt!"

"Don't blame the dragon, mate." Bunny said to Hiccup. "When you really like someone, unless they like you back, it eats you up." He glanced over at Jack and Alice, sighing as he pat Hiccup's shoulder. "Speaking from experience." He walked towards the stairs then, deciding it would be best to see if Merida needed someone to talk to.

Merida sighed as she looked in the mirror. She twirled a strand of hair in her fingers before allowing it to bounce back, floating over to sit on the edge of her bed. She glanced up at Bunny, maintaining her somber expression.

"Look at me." She said quietly. "I probably scare 'im out of his boots."

Bunny sighed, sitting down next to her. "It isn't that... I know you like the bloke, but it's hard to make someone like you when they like someone else."

"I can't believe I even like him so much in the first place!" Merida threw her hands up. "After all the arguing with my mom over not wanting to be married!"

"Well no one's telling you to marry him..." Bunny raised a brow.

"I'm not saying that... just... the principle, ye ken?" Merida sighed. "If he loves this… Astrid so much… why doesn't he just go back to her?"

"Hm… probably because his dragon has no flames, and he's invested way too much of his time here to back out now." Bunny replied, smiling lightly.

"I guess…" She looked over at Bunny. "Do y' think I should go back down there?"

"Well, that all depends… if you're too sleepy then you'd better stay up here." Bunny elbowed her playfully, and Merida giggled.

"As if!" She jumped to her feet. Her expression softened, ruffling Bunny's ears a bit. "Thanks, Bunny."

"Anytime, Merida. That's what friends are for." Bunny smiled.

Downstairs, Eliza yawned a bit as she rested her head against Olaf's. "Hey Anna, I think it's Eliza's bedtime." He whispered.

"I'll take care of it." Alice smiled a bit, helping the girl to her feet. "It is getting quite late."

Jack smiled lightly as Alice and Eliza headed upstairs before looking towards Anna. "How're you feeling?" He asked.

"A little better, thanks… tonight definitely helped me." Anna smiled.

"With Hiccup feeling better, we'll probably be seeing Elsa a bit sooner than we planned." Jack said.

"Yeah… just… whatever happens… I hope everyone here makes it out alright… I wish I could tell Elsa myself to… to listen to you…" Anna shook her head. "But that wouldn't help, would it…? She doesn't really listen to me now…"

Jack gently pat Anna's shoulder. "She cares for you, Anna… so much so that she's risking her life. We'll figure something out."

Hiccup sat by the fire, the flames flickering in the reflection of his eyes as he sighed. Toothless was curled up beside him, enjoying the warmth.

"I miss everyone from home… I miss mom… I miss Astrid." He sighed, hanging his head. "I can't even imagine what she must be feeling right now…"

Merida approached then, stopping a few feet from Hiccup, his back to her. Toothless lifted his head calmly, causing Hiccup to glance back. Merida hesitated, clearing her throat.

"Hey… guess I wasn't as tired as I thought…" She said, rubbing her arm.

Hiccup blinked, glancing at Toothless for a moment before turning around a bit more to face Merida. "Oh… that's good, I guess…"

Merida took in a deep breath, hanging her head a bit. "Hiccup, I… I'm sorry about… I just…" She bit her lip. "Y' see, I… I've never felt like this, and-"

"You don't have to apologize…" Hiccup interrupted. "Merida, I've come to… to really cherish the friendships I've made here. It's been hard being away from home for so long, and I know it has been for you too. I just… I don't want to hurt you." He stood, taking a step closer. "When you get your soul back… you can tell everyone about how you learned how to fly a dragon… that ought to help you win some lucky guy's heart…" Hiccup smiled, but suddenly blinked. "… n- not that you don't have any- any other good qualities, I mean… with your archery, and your sword fighting… I mean, I guess guys from Dun' Broch like that, right?"

"Oh, yeah…" Merida rolled her eyes. "Decent men in Dun' Broch are very far and few between, Hiccup, trust me…"

"Well… I mean, don't you… do you talk to any?" Hiccup asked.

"Not really… I spend most of my time in the woods… the fields… the mountainside… the breeze blowing through my hair… the warmth of the sun at my back…" She sighed blissfully for a moment, but her smile slowly faded. "The only boys that wanted anything to do with me were trying to win my affections to please their das… see, m' da is the king of all the clans… so whoever marries me, becomes the next king." Merida crouched down to sit on the floor. "But now that won't even happen, because I'm dead."

Hiccup frowned, sitting next to her, the fire warming them. "You're not… dead, dead…" He said in an attempt to console Merida.

"Look at me, Hiccup! It's a good thing m' family couldn't see me, could you imagine if they had to see this all day? A banshee… the most feared creature of my homeland."

"And the same 'creature' that saved my life." Hiccup smiled lightly.

Merida glanced over at him, a smile gracing her features then. Before she could say anything, she gasped as Toothless nudged her a bit closer to Hiccup, her shoulder brushing against his. Hiccup shot Toothless a look as the dragon chuckled gutturally. Merida bit her lip, scooting away a bit.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable again…" She said quietly, hugging her knees and staring ahead at the fire.

Hiccup exhaled deeply, glancing over at Toothless. The dragon pouted, motioning his head towards Merida. The young Viking 's eyes rested on Merida, scooting closer.

"You… you don't make me uncomfortable." Hiccup said. "It's okay, Merida."

Merida smiled warmly, blinking as she covered her mouth to yawn. "I think I'm getting a bit sleepy now…"

Hiccup smiled calmly, and he didn't feel guilty when he let Merida rest her head against his shoulder, the warm fire lulling her to sleep. She was just his friend, he told himself. There was nothing wrong with this as long as it was between friends, he assured.

After all, he knew that soon, they would be placing their lives at risk once again, and if anything were to happen… he wanted no regrets.

* * *

Astrid grunted as she finished packing and storing away food rations for the winter, wiping a brow. She was about to head out when she heard the door open, turning to see Eret enter.

"Hey, need any help?" He asked.

"Nah, got everything done for the night, was about to head home." Astrid answered.

"I can walk you home if you like. Getting kind of dark out there."

Astrid scoffed. "Please, whatever is out there should be afraid of me, not the other way around. But sure, we can head back together."

"Good point…" Eret said as he walked back out of the small storage hut.

"We'll smoke that fish tomorrow and that should be enough to last through a good part of the winter…" Astrid said. She looked up at Eret as they walked, smiling softly. "Eret… I want to thank you."

"Really?" Eret raised a brow. "For what?"

"For just… making things a little easier. It's good to know that I have someone to help me out around here. And I guess… you've made it easier to deal with losing Hiccup." Astrid said.

Eret smiled warmly, putting an arm around Astrid. "I know it hasn't been easy. But you're a strong girl… it's what I like most about you."

Astrid smirked up at him, punching him playfully. Unlike Hiccup, Eret took her rough playfulness well, not even wincing from the contact. After being pulverized on many occasions by Drago, what Astrid dealt him was nothing.

"Good to know." Astrid replied simply.

After some time, they stopped outside of Astrid's hut. "We're still going to reinforce that dock on the west end tomorrow, right?" Eret asked.

Astrid snickered, raising a brow. "So, you walk a girl home and THAT'S what you end on?"

Eret glanced around, confused. "W- Wait, what?"

Astrid burst out into laughter then, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Just kidding, I'm kidding!"

Eret shook his head, smiling as he rolled his eyes. "I will never understand you, girlie."

"Well…" Astrid's smile faded a bit, glancing back at her hut. "I mean… it's been a bit lonely since Hiccup's been gone… and your hut is all the way on the other side of the village, are you sure you want to walk that far?"

Eret stared at her for a few moments, taking in her question and needed a second or two to process it. "Astrid… what are you asking me?"

"I…" Astrid exhaled slowly, closing her eyes for a moment as she took a few steps towards him. "Eret, I… I don't know if… if Hiccup is ever coming back… regardless if he… if he left on his own, or… something happened to him… the point is, he's gone and I don't know if I'll ever see him again. We've found no leads… nothing. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I don't want to keep feeling miserable… the worst is at night. When I have no work to do, nothing to engage myself in… it gives me time to think of him. I don't want it anymore. I don't want to think about him anymore, because it hurts."

Eret held Astrid's shoulders to keep her steady once she had come close enough, furrowing a brow as she stared into his eyes. "We'll keep looking for him." He said. "We will find him. However long it takes, Astrid. We need our chief… and our dragon alpha."

Astrid's gaze lowered, exhaling sharply as she gave a firm nod. "We do need a chief… and a dragon alpha."

Eret smiled lightly, patting her shoulders. "See you in the morning." He stepped back, turning to walk away. Astrid looked after him, staring and shaking her head for a moment. Her feet took to action then, her arms coiling around his waist as she stopped him in his tracks, hugging him from behind. He glanced at her over his shoulder in surprise, chuckling lightly. "Damn, Astrid… if you wanted to you would have stuck me good."

Astrid smiled a bit, resting her head against his back. "Good thing I decided to be merciful tonight." She began to walk backwards towards her hut, rubbing his arm. "And yes… I'll see you in the morning."

Eret gave her a nod, watching her go into her hut before continuing on his own way. He hadn't realized it until now, but his heart was beating a bit quicker than normal. He sighed, shaking his head as he closed his eyes for a moment. No… Hiccup was still out there somewhere, and as long as he was still out there, Astrid would always long for him… right?

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes, groaning as she found herself trapped in another nightmare. She was in a strait jacket once more, but found herself in her own bedroom in Arendelle rather than in an isolation room within the ominous walls of Rutledge. All she could do was look around, her back pressed against the wall as she could not even stand up. She then heard footsteps, looking towards the bedroom door as someone entered, closing the door behind them.

"Found yourself in another bind, have you?" Alice asked, approaching Elsa.

"Get out of my room!" Elsa cried.

"Make me." Alice said, going over to sit on Elsa's bed. "Look at yourself, Elsa. Do you not realize that you have placed yourself in this position?"

"I didn't do this, that… that doctor did this to me!" Elsa exclaimed. "And you are no friend to me either!"

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual." Alice replied. "But I'm doing this as a favor to someone."

"I don't care why! All I know is that you're only going to drive me more insane than I already am!"

"Madness is not a state of mind, Elsa, it is a place." Alice said. "You were mad long before the doctor dipped his filthy fingers into your mind. You were mad because rather than being with the one you love, you had to lock yourself away because you thought you were a danger to her."

"Stop it… you know nothing of my sister…" Elsa shut her eyes tight, shaking her head.

Alice sighed, hanging her head for a moment. She looked up slowly, walking over and kneeling before Elsa, who tried to scurry backward but could not because of the wall. Alice's expression remained calm, but observant. "I'm going against the wishes of my friends for this…" Her voice was quieter now, more sincere than serious. "But I know the pain of losing a sister, Elsa. I… I'm already keeping one secret in this regard, I cannot keep two. I have to… stop hurting people by my lack of action." She looked into Elsa's eyes. "Tomorrow… we will be returning to where you are to try to get the children back that Pitch and the doctor helped to turn into their minions."

Elsa stared at Alice warily. "Pitch? No… those are all Bumby's, he fabricated them himself."

"Yes… using the souls of innocent children. Souls that Pitch helped to harvest." Alice said. "Destroying him is the key to our victory."

"No." Elsa shook her head. "No, Pitch is nothing like the doctor. He would never keep something like that from me."

"Believe what you want, but I will tell you this. Anna… your sister… is alive and well." Alice said.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. A chill ran down her spine, her eyes widening. "… what did you say?"

"She is residing with us at North's workshop. She wants nothing more than to collect you for herself, but we are keeping her protected for her safety. Elsa, forsake Pitch and his allies tomorrow, and we can take you to her. Do not give me your answer now; you may communicate how you wish to act tomorrow when we arrive. Just remember what I told you. Pitch is lying to you." Alice stood to her feet, walking over to the door to open it, walking out of Elsa's nightmare. Elsa's breath hitched, shutting her eyes tightly as she willed herself even more now to wake up.

Pitch was petting one of his nightmares lightly, sighing as he tried to drown out Wick rambling to him.

"… so awesome! The way you helped Elsa the other day with those other pillars, it's like your sand reinforced them, so they'll be indestructible when those horrible guardians come back to-… oh, sister Elsa's awake!" Wick beamed.

Pitch glanced behind him, noticing Elsa approaching them and sighed heavily with relief. "Oh, thank darkness for that…"

Elsa smiled lightly as Wick hugged her, hugging him back briefly. "Elsa, can we slide on your ice again?"

"Not now, Wick… there's something with Pitch I have to talk about, alright? I promise, I won't be too long." Elsa replied, smiling gently.

"Okay! Brother Pitch, Elsa wants to talk to you, but in private, so I'll try to stay farther away so I won't hear anything like last time-"

"Alright, alright! Wick, you may wait here, SILENTLY." Pitch groaned as he rubbed his temples, walking towards Elsa.

"Okay!" Wick said as he plopped down, whistling as he stared about aimlessly. He conjured some candy in his hands, popping a piece in his mouth to chew on.

Once out of Wick's earshot, Pitch exhaled sharply. "Did you actually have something to discuss or shall I just thank you for salvaging me from that torturously painful setting?"

Elsa chuckled lightly. "Come on Pitch, he's sweet."

"Sweet? Elsa, if you know anything about me, I don't do 'sweet.'" He rolled his eyes.

Elsa sighed then, her expression becoming a bit more serious. "Well… to answer your question, I do have something I need to talk to you about."

Pitch sat up a bit straighter at that, becoming a bit more focused. "By all means, please express what's on your mind."

"Something happened… last night, and once before… I've been having these… nightmares… but someone has been trying to reach out to me in them as well…" Elsa started.

Pitch narrowed his eyes a bit, intrigued. "How do you mean?"

"It's… it's hard to explain… it's as if she can just… enter into my dream, and speak to me through them…" Elsa said.

"Who is 'she?'" Pitch asked. "Is it someone you know?"

"It's someone we both know, Pitch." Elsa answered, looking up at him. "Jack Frost's ally, Alice."

Pitch's eyes widened a bit, leaning forward slightly. "What do you mean she is communicating with you? What is she attempting to do?"

"She told me that Anna is with them, Pitch. That they have her." Elsa said. "And that… you are assisting the doctor with… with collecting the souls of children…" Elsa sighed. "Look… I know what it is you do, you… inflict nightmares… but tearing out their souls… you would never go that far, would you Pitch? I know we may be… different… dangerous in our own right… but-"

"She is lying to you." Pitch said darkly; he could feel his blood boiling. "There is no way they could have your sister… and I am ignorant to how the doctor conjures his minions just as I am to how the Queen conjures hers, their methods mean little to me so as long as they are effective." Pitch strolled over, sitting beside Elsa. "And I do hope they continue to be… for I shall destroy Alice and Jack Frost for attempting to sway you from me." He said lowly.

Damn that girl, he thought. Getting in the way, trying to ruin everything he had worked so hard for! But there was something else inside him that drove him to currently loathe Alice more than anything; it wasn't just the anger of his plan possibly being foiled, but something else… he began to feel something that was foreign to him; guilt. Why should he feel guilty, knowing Anna was alive and at North's workshop? What Elsa didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? He should have felt proud for lying to her!

But he didn't. He felt like a dog as Elsa looked up at him with those round, majestic blue eyes. He mentally cursed Elsa for her eyes, how they seemed to draw him in, place him under a spell.

"Pitch…" Elsa said as she broke Pitch's thoughts. "… I know you wouldn't lie to me. After all… you care enough to watch over me… I don't deserve it, but… you've grown more merciful towards me."

A sigh escaped Pitch's lips, the guilt beginning to claw at his insides as they churned. What was the matter with him? He tried to snap out of it, to remain indifferent and uncaring to the plights of others as he always had, so why was he struggling so much to do so now?

"Elsa…" Pitch started. "In the beginning, I… I saw you as nothing more than part of a bargain I had struck." No, stop this! How can you even think to say such a confession, he thought. But he couldn't stop; he felt a great discomfort in his heart, as if it were afflicted by some poison that could only be remedied by allowing the words he was speaking to flow freely. "But we're not all that different, you and I. Both of us are so forsaken by the world, so hated for what we are. We do not do what we do simply because we can… or simply to do so in the name of destruction or violation… we do what we do… because we hope someday that we will be recognized for it. Respected… admired." He turned to look at her, his expression softening. "The line had become so blurred, Elsa. How I see you now has completely changed… and… what I thought was simply an exchange of services before going our separate ways… it isn't so simple and clean cut anymore. I want… for us both to walk this Earth and find what we are both looking for. And when we find it, we can together be satisfied."

Elsa stared into Pitch's eyes, inhaling sharply as she leaned in for a moment, but hesitated, slowly leaning back as she looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I would like that very much." She smiled. "For… us to still remain in each other's lives… once this is over." She could feel her heart rate increasing, straightening up as she tried to regain a serious air. "But Pitch… there is one thing I must tell you from what Alice said. A piece of information."

Pitch followed her lead in returning to the prior conversation, leaning back a bit. "Information?"

"She said… that she will join Jack Frost and the others in returning… they may very well arrive sometime today." Elsa said.

Pitch blinked, grinning as he patted Elsa's shoulder. "Excellent work, Elsa…" He stood to his feet, pacing in front of her. "Get Wick, tell him to ready himself. I will tell the others and have them make preparations."

As he made his way to leave, Elsa stood up then. "Pitch, Alice… she said that destroying the doctor is the key to their victory." She frowned then. "What if this is all a trick?"

Pitch looked back at her for a moment. "Trust me, this is no trick." He said. He could not let on that he knew of Anna's presence at North's workshop; as far as Elsa knew, she was still frozen solid in Arendelle, and he had to keep it that way. He needed a reason to keep her there… a reason for her to keep fighting. "You've done well, Elsa." He gave her a firm nod before exiting.

* * *

The next morning, Alice, Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Bunny all sat at table, having finished breakfast. Anna and Kristoff were watching Eliza and Olaf so they could discuss their next course of action without distractions or interruptions. North, Sandy and Tooth sat at the other end of the group. Though they would not be going out to actually fight as they needed to keep an eye on things at the workshop, their input was certainly valued.

"I'm not confident that Elsa will go against Pitch quite yet." Alice remarked. "If that's the case, she will still pose as a problem for us."

"Can't we just smuggle the lass here and show her Anna for her own eyes to see? Then we won't have to worry about it, ye ken?" Merida asked, biting into an apple and wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"No, we'll just have to worry about Pitch and his cavalry of Nightmares coming after us then." Bunny commented. "It's too risky."

"We have to keep trying to reach out to her." Jack said. "She's not evil… but she's going to become evil if she sticks around with that bunch for too long."

"I could care less about that." Alice said. "The only thing I care about is restoring the children. And the only way we're going to do that is if Bumby is destroyed."

"Don't forget getting Toothless' flame back… and Merida's soul." Hiccup added. "That Wick guy has to go too."

"You said it, mate." Bunny chimed in. "That horror is nothing but a bloody nuisance."

"Bunny is right." North said. "Wick has never understood the meaning of protecting children or bringing them joy. I remember all the tricks he used to play… he used to think it was all a game… he would hold his hands behind his back, a piece of candy in one hand. He would ask 'trick, or treat?' Then, they would choose a hand… but Wick, he had taken one too many lessons from Pitch. He never played fair, and children feared him sometimes more than Pitch himself. We tried to show him the right way… but he was more interested in Pitch's methods."

Tooth sighed sadly. "I wished that we could help him somehow… but he just wouldn't listen."

"Indeed, Wick will have to suffer what consequences are required to restore both Merida and Toothless." Alice said. "But our primary objective is Bumby. We will not make any significant progress until he is no longer a threat."

"Would be nice if the Queen met her maker too…" Hiccup muttered.

Alice chuckled lightly. "Your wish is granted then Hiccup, she and I are far more acquainted than I'd prefer…" She cleared her throat again, her expression becoming serious once more. "We all need to remain alert and maintain ourselves. We are performing better each time we confront them, but it isn't enough. It's time to push ourselves to the limit, and possibly even break past that limit."

Bunny rested a paw on Alice's shoulder. "Make the call then, Alice. Whatever you think we should do, we'll go for it."

Alice exhaled slowly, standing up from her chair. "We need to change the game a bit. Take advantage of their weaknesses before they can do so for us." She glanced around at the group. "Change up not just how we fight, but who we fight. We may find ourselves a more effective force individually against one of them than another."

"Sounds good to me." Jack said. "I'll try to keep Pitch distracted so you can go after Bumby, Alice." He glanced over at Hiccup then. "You sure you feel well enough to do this?"

"I'm a Viking, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger... right bud?" Hiccup smiled patting Toothless when he trotted up to him.

"And I won't let this lad out of m' sight this time." Merida said, patting Hiccup's back.

"Well, we're not going to get anything done just sitting around, let's get this done." Bunny said, getting up from his chair. Tooth stopped him briefly, sighing worriedly.

"Be careful… all of you." She said, looking around at the group. "We'll take care of things here."

Bunny gave her a firm nod, joining the others as Jack took a snow globe into his hands. Tooth sighed, sinking down into a chair as Sandy gently pat her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tooth, they can hold their own. I have faith that they will make it out alright." North said.

"I don't trust Pitch…" Tooth remarked. "He always has tricks up his sleeve."

* * *

 **Going to end the chapter here, as the next chapter after this one will include the next showdown for our heroes. Will they succeed this time? Will their own insecurities and small conflicts with one another hinder them from reaching their goal? Stay tuned for future chapters, and thank you again to those who have supported this fic and left meaningful reviews. See you next time!**


	13. Turning the Instigation

**Good evening, readers! Get ready for another action packed chapter as the next battle begins! How will our heroes fare this time? What will the aftermath bring? Wait no longer and read on, but be sure to have some popcorn with you! As always, please enjoy and don't forget to leave a nice review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

The group arrived inside Houndsditch, Alice pointing to Toothless wordlessly. He sniffed the air, craning his head near the giant hole in the floor before pulling back, growling lowly. He scratched at the floor in a Morse code like fashion, Alice nodding to him before signaling to Merida to go forward. Merida nodded, knocking an arrow as she slowly approached the hole. She drew the arrow back, inching closer as she narrowed her eyes. She scanned the area, about to give the go ahead when a card guard hissed, crawling up onto the floor to attack. Merida loosed the arrow, and it shot the card guard right between the eyes, falling right back down the hole.

"Well, so much for being discreet..." Hiccup groaned.

"Alright, change of plan; we are to get down there as fast as possible and brace for whomever awaits us, we've clearly been ambushed!" Alice shouted as she heard a swell of activity from the cavern below.

The group made their way down, having to dodge spears being hurled at them from a rather large card guard army. Alice's eyes scanned the area as she avoided attacks, there was only one person she was after. Jack stayed close to Alice, waving his staff and knocking down a small group of them. They touched down further away from the chaos, Alice wielding her vorpal blade.

"Alice, we shouldn't leave the others on their own for too long, it's pretty crazy down there..." Jack said.

"I must find him, Jack. I have to destroy him. He's got to be here somewhere." She responded, her eyes searching. She sensed movement then, whirling around and yanking Jack's hand out of harm's way as a blast of ice came from behind him. She thrust her knife forward, holding it against Elsa's neck as she held her hand out past Alice's shoulder at Jack behind her. Pitch then strode forward from Alice's side, scythe in hand as he held it out, hovering a couple feet from the back of Alice's neck. Jack inhaled sharply, pointing his staff at Pitch in reaction.

"Well, isn't this quite a situation we're in?" Pitch chuckled lightly.

"I'm not here for either of you so you may as well step aside and allow me to fulfill my task; then you lovebirds can snog to your hearts' content." Alice said, her expression dead serious as she glanced over at Pitch.

"I should say the same for you, little Alice... but I have some business to take care of with you... you think you can get away with trying to dig your scrawny fingers into Elsa's head?" Pitch asked.

"My 'scrawny fingers' are like gold in her head compared to a certain rat I'm here to kill. I'm most certain that you're aware of what I'm referring to." Alice said, looking at Elsa. "Look, I could care less what happens to you, but I have a favor I'm doing for someone and it unfortunately includes your well-being... otherwise I'd slice that pretty throat of yours."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Who would be concerned for my well-being and ask YOU to ensure that?"

Pitch hissed, his eyes widening with panic. No, he could not Alice speak another word, he could not allow her to say the name. He reared his scythe back to strike, Jack's eyes widening as he blasted the weapon out of Pitch's hands.

"You stay away from her!" Jack shouted, soaring in to stand between Pitch and Alice.

Meanwhile, Merida and Hiccup teamed up, she staying close to him as they sliced through the card guards. The Queen was oddly nowhere to be found, her army's numbers slowly dwindling. "Well, seems like they've got less of a fight in them left, huh lad?" Merida laughed as she shot three arrows at once, each one taking a card guard down a few yards away.

Toothless stayed fairly close to Bunny as he squared off against Wick, snapping at Wick when he came close enough.

"Not helping out your buddy Pitch, you slice of rotten pumpkin pie?" Bunny shouted.

"No, he's going to protect sister Elsa from you guardians!" Wick shouted back.

"'Sister' Elsa? What do you think you are? You think you can just decide that you want to actually be compassionate towards someone?" Bunny exclaimed. "All you've ever been for centuries is a mean-spirited monster!"

"I am not a monster!" Wick screamed, his voice shaky. "You're the monster! None of you ever liked me!"

"Why would we like you, all you did was make our job harder because we were constantly cleaning up your mess! You chose to listen to Pitch over us, you CHOSE to help him and do the wrong thing! We tried to help you once mate, but neither you nor Pitch can be helped." Bunny said as he hurled two egg bombs towards Wick.

Wick dodged one, but was knocked down when he was hit by the other one. He waved his arms around as he quickly rose back into the air, hovering about a foot off the ground as he regained his balance. "Scaring was all I knew how to do!" He cried. "And Pitch told me that I was fine just how I was!"

"Of course he would say that, you were doing him a favor by making it easier for all those poor kids to have nightmares!" Bunny shouted as he dodged behind a rock to avoid a stream of fire coming his way. He waited it out as Toothless jumped in, roaring as he bit down on Wick's staff, trying to tear it from his hands.

As this was happening, Hiccup wiped a brow as he and Merida had finished off the last of the card guard army.

"Well, this time around was a little better…" Hiccup said.

"Yes… but we haven't seen hide or hair of the Queen… which means she's lurking around somewhere." Merida commented.

"Yeah…" Hiccup glanced towards the other end of the cavern, unable to see Alice and Jack as they fought their own battle.

Jack and Alice would not be on Hiccup nor Merida's mind however, as they suddenly felt the ground rumble in an impending rhythm beneath their feet. They looked at each other before searching around them, both whirling around as the source of the huge footsteps revealed itself. With a deep, loud cry, the Queen's Executioner, which had suffered at the hands of Pitch and Bumby in Wonderland, seemed to slice the air itself as it spun its gargantuan scythe in a series of dizzying circles before holding it firmly in his hands, looming over the two threateningly.

"Well lad…" Merida started, glancing at Hiccup. She extended her hand towards him, taking his and squeezing it lightly. "… we've got some work cut out for us."

Hiccup gulped, not even able to regard the fact that Merida was holding his hand at the time, not averting his eyes from the menacing Executioner for a moment. "That was a good pun… hopefully it won't be your last one."

As the Executioner roared once more, Hiccup and Merida braced themselves as he began to charge straight towards them.

"Let go! It's mine!" Wick cried, hanging onto his scythe as tightly as he could.

Toothless was becoming angry now, sharply rearing his head back when he decided that he wasn't going to play tug of war anymore. Bunny peeked out from behind the rock he had used as a shield as Toothless did so, wincing as he witnessed the dragon tear out one of Wick's arms as it flew several yards back. His eyes widened a bit, tugging his ears down as Wick's agonizing screams pierced the air. His right hand shook as he nursed what was remaining of his left arm, falling to the ground and hunching over. Thick, dark green blood dripped from where his arm had been torn, having a texture similar to sap. He shut his eyes tightly, falling onto his side as he curled up in a fetal position. Bunny slowly emerged; as much as he hated Wick, he wasn't heartless. He was making his way over to him when a loud roar echoed through the cavern, looking towards a lower platform. He whirled around to Toothless, who was still crouched down and growling at Wick threateningly.

"Toothless, mate! I'm alright here; you've got to go help Hiccup!" Bunny cried. The dragon perked up, trotting to the edge of the platform as he scanned the area. When he saw his best friend currently fighting the giant monster, he whined, glancing back at Bunny. "Go ahead, I'm gonna try to find Alice!"

As Toothless headed off, Bunny went in the direction that Alice and Jack had gone in. He slowed a bit when Wick cried out once more in pain, glancing back at him. Though a part of him felt pity for Wick, he knew that he needed to be there for his friends, that they took precedence over helping someone who was an enemy to them.

"Where is he?" Alice screamed as she stormed forward, heading into the lower area of the cavern. She felt a hand grab her, about to attack when Jack stopped her. He kept a firm grip on her hands, looking into her eyes in the low light.

"We'll find him." Jack said. "But we have to take care of Pitch, he-"

"I could care less about him, Bumby is the one we must-"

"Alice, he hurts children too!" Jack exclaimed. "He's no better than Bumby, if we take him down it will make our job easier!"

"That would be the desired solution for you now, wouldn't it?" Pitch said as he reappeared suddenly, a horde of Nightmares with him. Elsa also joined his side, narrowing her eyes at Jack. "Enough running, Jack, it's time to face your fear!"

"Speak for yourself!" Jack shouted back, waving his staff so he could freeze the first row of Nightmares before hitting them with it, making them shatter to pieces.

Alice joined him in slicing through them, trying to dodge ice blasts from Elsa. She made sure that she remained at least somewhat between her and Jack, and Jack between Alice and Pitch to avoid devastating attacks from either one. After finishing off another group of Nightmares, Alice gasped as Elsa sent another ice blast straight for her, just barely able to deflect it with her umbrella. The blast ricocheted upwards and back, hitting a wall and making the area shake a bit. As some rocks and debris fell near where Jack was, he quickly moved out of harm's way. Unfortunately, this distraction was an opportunity for Pitch, conjuring a burst of black sand that he sent right at Jack. Alice could not get to him in time, and the ice guardian was sent flying back several yards until he hit another wall, sinking down to the ground as he held the back of his head.

"JACK!" Alice cried, running over to him. She knelt down by his side, her left hand feeling the back of his head before inspecting her fingertips, seeing blood. Her breathing became deeper and quicker, her hands trembling as she felt white hot rage swell inside her.

Bunny grunted as he hopped down into the lower lit area, gasping when he saw Alice knelt by Jack as he rested against the cavern wall. "What happened? Jack, you okay mate?"

"Stay with him." Alice replied lowly as she slowly stood.

Bunny shook his head. "Alice, you can't fight Pitch all by yourself-"

"I said… stay with him." Alice hissed, and Bunny gasped as he noticed the small amount of blood on her fingertips began to travel up her arm even as she let it hang on her side. Elsa remained watchful as Pitch let his head fall back, laughing.

"Oh, what's the matter? Is little Alice angry because I gave her prince charming a boo boo? What are you going to do about it? Have a tantrum?" Pitch mocked.

Elsa's eyes widened a bit when she noticed that Jacks small amount of blood on her fingertips had managed to cover both of her hands somehow, Alice's teeth clenched as she shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly, Pitch's laughter stopped as Alice threw her head back, shocking all as she emitted an ear piercing screech. Her eyes became black voids, her hair levitating as her dress and skin became ivory. Blood covered her hands up to her forearms, stains on her dress and it pooled over where her heart would be. The screech sent out a small shockwave, making Elsa gasp as she stumbled back and Pitch swayed a bit to keep his balance. As Alice stared at Pitch, blood began to drip from the black voids in her eyes as she spoke in a deep voice.

"You shall suffer the consequences of your folly!" Alice roared, wielding her hobby horse.

Pitch was indeed shocked; not having any idea that Alice was concealing this hidden power all along. He would not let this intimidate him, conjuring his scythe once again as Alice charged forward to dual with him. The Nightmare King found that he needed to place more focus in his fighting, having a harder time keeping up with the young woman; whatever craft she was using, he deduced, had certainly made her far faster and stronger than he had experienced in the past.

"Bunny…" Jack groaned as he sat up a bit more, holding his head. "You can't let her fight by herself. I don't care what she says, I'll be fine."

"You got it, mate." Bunny nodded, hopping towards the chaos as Elsa ran towards Alice and Pitch, ready to defend him when she gasped, stopping short as Bunny threw an egg bomb about one foot in front of her. She whirled around, spotting Bunny as he waved a finger at her. "I don't think so, Sheila."

"Stay out of my way!" Elsa shouted as she narrowed her eyes, thrusting her hand forward as she sent several ice blasts his way.

"Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed as he dodged the ice blasts.

Alice cried out as she shoved Pitch backwards, and he hissed as he felt the impact of the wall against his back. He furrowed a brow as he felt himself losing control of the situation; he had managed to land a few attacks against Alice, but they were just not effective enough to stop her. He could see Bunny trying to deter Elsa from pursuing Alice to defend him, but even farther back than that, he noticed that Jack had been left to fend for himself, having just gotten to his feet. He knew that if he could not beat Alice in this circumstance, he had to stop her some other way; in Jack's weakened state, he knew that Alice would do what was necessary to keep him alive, even if that meant retreating. He used what strength he could muster to shove Alice away from him, speeding straight for where Jack was. He stopped about a yard from him, his arm extended as he curled his fingers towards Jack, looking back as Alice stopped short.

"I've had about enough of this game, Alice!" Pitch shouted. "You've proven yourself to be a worthy opponent but you still have something to lose! Either back off… or your little boyfriend bites the dust!"

"You know I would send your sad, pathetic excuse for an existence into oblivion if you did that, so stay away from him!" Alice cried.

Bunny whipped his head towards the others when he heard their shouting, gasping lightly. He gritted his teeth, hurling several egg bombs at Elsa, one of them knocking her back as she fell. He then reached behind him to take out his boomerang, releasing the small latch to unsheathe the blade inside.

Jack's lip curled, about to attack Pitch when he switched up the game quicker than either of them could react, Pitch using his scythe to knock Alice to the side while her guard was down. It wasn't a very harsh blow, but it was enough for him to buy him time to whirl around, Pitch and Jack about to begin dueling again. Bunny cried out, enraged that Pitch had attacked Alice, rearing his hand back to release the boomerang. Because Pitch's back was to Bunny, who had been tucked up into a corner above them and farther back anyhow, he was completely ignorant of the object speeding towards him.

Elsa, however, was not.

She gasped when she realized Pitch's ignorance to her horror, scrambling to get up and run as fast as her legs would carry her. She gasped for air, her eyes widening as they followed the boomerang's movement, running to Pitch's left.

"PITCH!" She screamed, her arms extending as she shoved him out of the boomerang's path.

Jack gasped, quickly side stepping to his right as the boomerang turned sharply for its return trip, Bunny catching it in his hands moments later. Everything had happened so fast that they all stopped, taking a moment to take the event in.

Pitch grunted as he got to his feet, glancing over to where Bunny was for a split second before looking at Elsa. He chuckled lightly, and Elsa smiled at this. Jack took this time to run over to Alice, her hysteria form diminishing as he helped her to her feet just a few yards from where Pitch and Elsa were.

It was then that Elsa gasped, her brows furrowing deeply as she stumbled. She used the wall for support, wincing as her hand went to her side. Pitch's eyes widened, exhaling sharply as he slowly looked back towards Bunny. He was still holding his boomerang, and even from far away, Pitch could see the blood dripping on its blade. He whipped his head back towards Elsa, who was looking at the hand that had touched her side, blood covering her fingers. Without even thinking, Pitch ran over to her as she collapsed, his arms shooting out to catch her as he laid her on the ground. He inhaled sharply when he inspected her right side, blood staining her dress and spilling down her leg from the deep cut that had been sliced into her skin. He shook his head, opening his mouth but was unable to utter a single word.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has someone to lose…" Alice said lowly, glaring at Pitch.

Jack stood up straight, feeling a pang in his heart. He had made a promise to Anna, to help reunite her with her sister. Right now, however, the hope of fulfilling that promise was slipping away with every drop of Elsa's blood spilt. He cautiously took a step closer, a part of him curious towards Pitch's behavior as he remained knelt over the young woman.

"Pitch… Pitch, she needs help." Jack said softly. "Please… let us take her back."

At the sound of Jack's voice, Pitch was snapped out of his shocked stupor, gritting his teeth as he shut his eyes. "Leave us." He growled, and Jack was stunned when he witnessed what he thought to be nothing more than a heartless monster scoop Elsa into his arms, holding her to him protectively.

Jack held his hands up. "L- Look, Pitch, whatever you both have against us, just put it aside, let us help her-"

"I said leave us!" Pitch cried, his expression becoming pained as he looked into Jack's eyes. His pride and arrogance had left him, and for the first time since this had all began, Pitch no longer wanted to fight; Elsa had become his primary concern for now. "You are not to touch her, just do what you must and go!"

Before Jack could say or do anything, Pitch fled with the bleeding Elsa, and he decided that it was best to not pursue him. He went over to Alice, taking her hand to help her to her feet. They both stared in the direction that Pitch had run with shock and interest; Jack had never seen Pitch in such an emotional state for as long as he knew him.

The Executioner roared, bringing his huge scythe down as it embedded into the ground. Toothless hopped up onto it, climbing up along the length of the handle until reaching the monster's hands, growling as he sunk his teeth into one of them. The Executioner cried out in pain, Hiccup taking this opportunity to take out his sword, stabbing it into its leg. Merida floated at a bit of a distance, shooting one arrow after another at it. She and Hiccup both gasped when the Executioner waved his hand, sending Toothless hurling through the air and landing roughly on the ground, the dragon dazed as he struggled to get up.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, glaring up at the giant creature angrily. "You leave my dragon alone!"

"Lad!" Merida cried. "Go to him, I'll finish this impish troll off!" She turned, placing her bow back on her person as she instead decided to unsheathe her own sword. The Executioner turned slowly to face her, her expression full of determination as she did not even flinch when it roared. It charged towards her, and she dodged the heavy swing of its scythe once, twice, three times, waiting for it to embed the weapon into the ground again to buy her a moment's time. She dipped down a bit, hoping her plan would work, smiling and cheering when it did. She made a sharp turn upwards and back, gripping her sword as she emitted a battle cry, flying straight at the Executioner's face. She grunted when she embedded her sword right into its forehead, gritting her teeth as she tried to pull it out. When it's painful screaming stopped, replaced by an angry growling, she gasped when she felt herself being yanked back, her sword being pulled out of the Executioner's forehead as it held her up. Her hair blew back as it roared, her eyes closed tight.

Meanwhile, Hiccup smiled with relief as Toothless shook his head, faring well now from the rough landing earlier. His relief faded however when his dragon's chipper expression quickly turned into one of concern, whining at something behind Hiccup. When the young man turned, he gasped as the Executioner gave Merida the same treatment it had given Toothless, hurling her right towards them. Hiccup's eyes widened, running over to kneel by her.

"Merida! Merida, are you-… Mer, wake up!" Hiccup bit his lip as the Executioner's roar echoed through the cavern, looking back down at her. "Come on… I can't do this without you…" His brows furrowed deeply, his heart skipping a beat when her usual glow began to dim slowly. "Nonononono, this cannot be happening- Merida, you're stronger than this, open your eyes!" He bit his lip, glancing up at Toothless when the dragon crouched down by them worriedly. Hiccup looked around, noticing blood on her sword that lay a couple feet away. He looked over towards the Executioner, who grinned mockingly as he made his way slowly towards them, as if it were the personification of impending doom itself. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that Merida's attack had left a large, gaping wound in its forehead. Trying to focus, Hiccup deduced that if Merida's sword had been able to penetrate just a bit deeper, she would have been able to puncture its brain. He inhaled deeply, glancing over at her bow and arrows. He gently but quickly took them off her person, clipping the quiver on himself and taking out an arrow. He exhaled the breath he had been holding as the Executioner continued to approach, still some distance away. Ah, yes, it liked to play with his prey, to draw out their anxiety as death typically awaited them. "Okay, bud…" Hiccup said to Toothless. "I may need you to cover me… and help me pray to Odin that I can do this." He knocked the arrow, drawing the string back. He waited for a few moments, trying to get a good aim. When he released the arrow, it soared through the air, embedding itself into the Executioner's cheek. Hiccup swore under his breath, grabbing another arrow and knocking it. He aimed again. "Come on… just get in the hole, please…" He released it, and it embedded into the bridge of the Executioner's nose. Hiccup bit his lip, hissing as he went to grab another arrow.

His face paled when he realized it was the last one in the quiver.

This was it; it was do or die, he either made it this time, or they were all as good as strawberry jam for the Executioner's next meal. It was his turn to be determined now, and he focused on remembering what Merida had taught him. "Feet shoulder length apart… side stance… back straight, shoulder's broad… deep breath in… eyes on the target… pull back, exhale… arms steady…" When Hiccup released the arrow, time seemed to slow down as it cut through the air. Hiccup's eyes widened when the arrow disappeared, entering the wound in the Executioner's forehead. His heart skipped a beat when the large creature's movements slowed, swaying as blood began to pour heavier from the spot. With a painful groan, the behemoth of a monster fell forward, the entire cavern shaking when it landed. As the dust cleared, Hiccup realized that it was no longer moving, smiling and laughing with surprised relief. "I… I did it… I did it!" He pumped a fist into the air. "Did you see that? I shot the arrow, I hit the target!" His expression softened when he turned to see Merida trying to sit up, kneeling back down by her to help her. "Merida… I-"

"I knew y' could, Hiccup." She replied quietly, smiling lightly. Her glow was slowly returning, her hand patting his arm gently. "But now you can help me with the daunting task of getting m' arrows back."

Hiccup laughed at that, just glad to see that Merida was okay. However, his expression became a bit more serious when hers did, standing up as she levitated a few inches off the ground. "Where are the others?"

"I have no idea… I haven't seen them, or the Queen, or Bumby." Hiccup replied.

Merida pursed her lips in thought. "That could be a very bad thing… come on, let's go."

As Alice took some time to inspect the back of Jack's head, Bunny was about to hop down and make his way towards them when he suddenly felt something wrap around his waist, pulling him back and slamming him up against a wall in a darker, lower part of the cavern. It seemed that the small enclave he had tucked himself into led into an opening that ventured deeper than he expected. His hands tried to pry away what was coiled around his waist, but winced when this only made it grip tighter. He heard a low hissing in his ear then, feeling hot breath on his face as he heard someone licking their lips.

"Well… won't you be a tasty treat… once I make you into a fur coat, first." The queen spoke, chuckling lowly. "As pleased as I am that you caused the so called 'snow queen' great injury… you may have been shown a shred more mercy by me if you had finished the job!"

Bunny grunted, struggling to breathe a bit as he looked over at the Queen, barely able to see more than her outline in the lower light. "She's supposed to be… on your side… why would you want her… dead?"

"That is none of your concern." She replied. "Besides… in your current situation, you should be fretting more over your own life than over hers." She opened her mouth wide, exposing her sharp teeth when she heard someone approaching from behind her, whipping her head towards them.

"Now, now, your highness… though there is no denying your experience with… rodents…" The voice spoke as it neared slowly. "… I think you would be better off attending to the Scottish princess and her Viking lover… it seems they're in need of productivity since they've worked through all of your forces. I'll handle the rabbit."

The Queen narrowed her eyes, and Bunny gasped for air when her vice like grip let up, her tentacle retreating back under her dress as she moved out swiftly. Bunny got to his feet, but when he looked around, he found himself lost. He could no longer see where he had come from, his paws extending as he groped his way through the dark. "Alice? Jack? Merida! Anybody? Where are the lot of you?!" He began to wheeze and cough then, feeling like he was breathing sulfur. His eyes began to water as embers began to scatter the darkness, the ground no longer smooth, slated stone, but cobblestone underneath about a foot of water as he sloshed through it. "Where in the hell am I…?" Bunny muttered to himself.

"You are in the place the mind goes when it encounters truths too difficult to cope with." The voice spoke.

Bunny whirled around, gasping when he found himself in a train station filled with the same smoke and embers filling the air. He rubbed his arms, furrowing his brows as his feet sloshed through the stagnant water. Heavy breathing filled his ears, searching for the source of the sound when he instead found the source of the voice speaking to him, to his displeasure.

"So… you've finally come out to play, you filthy bloke?" Bunny spat.

"Indeed… but this is your playing field, Bunnymund. I'm simply the one who talks you through it. Everyone yearns for something they cannot have… or in your case, someone…" Bumby said, stepping forward.

The heavy breathing continued in the background, Bunny turning around and widening his eyes to see Alice and Jack leaning against a wall, kissing heatedly and holding each other tightly. Bunny shook his head, backing up as he fell back into the water. He gasped as it began to rise around him, scrambling to his feet when he noticed that there were leeches covering him. He cried out, trying to take them off as water began to flood in.

"Alice! Jack!" He cried, but they did not cease their kissing, their heavy breathing growing louder and driving Bunny to the brink as the water swallowed him up. His lungs were screaming as the air was pushed out of them, blackness filling his vision as he could no longer see anything.

At the sound of distant screaming, Alice jumped to her feet, looking around. "Jack, that sounded like Bunny."

"Oh no…" Jack got to his feet, the two wasting no time heading towards the sound.

They descended into the darkness, gravitating towards the sound until they came within a few feet of where Bunny was. Alice crouched down, feeling around the ground until she felt a familiar patch of fur, gasping as she found his paw and held it.

"Bunny… Bunny, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Alice asked, furrowing her brows when she felt how tense his arm muscles were as he writhed. "Jack! Something's happened to him, we have to get him out of here!"

Jack found his way to them, the two helping Bunny into an area where there was enough light to see at least a few inches in front of their noses. Jack bit his lip when he saw Bunny's state, when suddenly, Bunny sat straight up, looking around as if he'd been sleeping.

"Alice?" He said as his breathing began to stabilize. "I… I saw him… I saw that bloke, he… I don't know how, he messed with my head real bad-"

"You saw Bumby? Where was he, where did he go?" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, give him a second to breathe!" Jack said. "Bunny, look at me. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Bunny glanced over at Jack, looking at him warily. "I… I'm fine." He said unsurely, looking between the two of them. "I… I don't know where he went Alice, I… I'm sorry."

Alice exhaled slowly, nodding. "Alright… come on, let's… let's find the others and regroup."

With a nod, Bunny got to his feet, hissing as he held his head. Jack tilted his head, putting a hand on his shoulder lightly. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine, Jack." Bunny said through gritted teeth, shoving Jack's hand away as he followed Alice. Jack was a bit insulted by the gesture, but pushed it out of his mind for now; they had more important matters to focus on.

Merida slowed to a stop when she caught sight of Alice, Jack, and Bunny heading towards them. "Did y' find that brute, Alice?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not, I was about to ask you the same but it seems you've already answered my question." Alice said, raising a brow as she glanced at all the dead card guards and the Executioner behind them. "Seems you had your work cut out for you."

Hiccup chuckled at the pun, thinking that she and Merida thought similarly at times. "Yeah, but no sign of the Queen... guess they're all too scared to fight us today."

Alice grit her teeth, looking around. "Bumby! Come out you bloody coward!"

As Jack tried to calm Alice, Merida stared at Bunny warily. She floated over to him, tilting her head a bit as he rubbed his temples. "Bunny? Lad, y' alright?"

"Yeah..." Bunny replied, stretching his neck a bit. "Just got banged up a bit back there."

Being a Banshee, Merida could sense something was off. "We should probably get you home then... just to make sure."

Alice swore under her breath as Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "They have to know what our plans are, Alice... and they also have to know that we're not as weak as they thought. Look around, none of them are standing to fight, they're all hidden in here!"

"Then we should seek them out and end them!" Alice snapped.

"We can't even see anything down there, Alice, that's what they want us to do. Just... maybe we should play their game, you know? Wait for them to come out of hiding, out of their comfort zone. We have to give them a reason to want to come to us." Jack said.

"No, Jack. I can't place Eliza's life at risk." Alice shook her head.

They were all unaware, but the Queen had stopped in her tracks within the shadows, having gone to try to confront Merida and Hiccup when she witnessed the whole group together, listening in as they convened.

"We'll protect the little lass, Alice... but Jack may be right. Let's go back and make another plan." Merida said.

Alice hissed angrily, agreeing regrettably as they all were left with no choice but to head out. They had made some progress today, but not enough to satisfy the fiery Alice.

The Queen smirked lightly, her own agenda changing as she retreated into the shadows; her chessboard was realigning, and she wanted to make sure that by the end of the game, she won all the pieces.

She paused to see Pitch speaking to Wick, who was still holding his left arm with his other hand; or lack of his left arm, thereof. They were standing just outside of Elsa's area.

"... well, so long as you aren't going to expire, at least sit there and watch over her." Pitch growled lowly.

"I- I'm sorry... I want to help heal Elsa but I've lost a lot of blood... if I die I won't be able to help her at all..." Wick frowned, deeply hurt by what had happened to her.

"Not if she doesn't die on US first!" Pitch snapped. "Go in there and alert me if anything happens!" He said before storming off. "This is just one big lovely mess, isn't it?"

The Queen watched Pitch out of the corner of her eyes, wanting nothing more but to go in that room and finish Elsa off herself. But no, that would be too easy... she would prefer the little wretch to suffer to her last breath, she thought to herself. She heard someone approach behind her, turning to see Bumby. "Did you accomplish what you set out to do?" She asked him.

"Yes." Bumby replied. "As much as Alice wanted to get to me... and it would have benefited me if she had because I could have afflicted her more directly... the route that I have chosen is slower, but far more subtle. In the end, it shall prove effective... it simply needs time to fester."

"With Alice gone, Wonderland shall be mine for the taking." The Queen replied before glancing back towards Elsa's area. "And then I'll only have one scrawny thing standing between me and ultimate satisfaction."

* * *

Back at the workshop, Alice wanted a moment to herself, holding her head in her hands. When she had spent enough time trying to control her emotions, she sighed as she stood, leaving her room.

"Alice?"

The young woman turned, wiping her eyes a bit to see North heading down the hallway. "Yes?"

"It is good to see that you made it back alright." He said, smiling lightly. He frowned a bit when he saw she had been crying.

"What does it matter? Once again, I failed to accomplish what I had set out to do." She sighed.

North paused for a moment to think, before glancing up at her. "Come, walk with me." He said, Alice raising a brow before nodding, curious to hear what North had to say. She followed him into a small room where he made his own toys, going to one of his shelves to search for something. Alice watched silently, tilting her head when North placed a nesting doll of himself in her hands.

"This is... lovely." Alice said, looking up at North with a bewildered expression.

"Alice... when Jack was first chosen to be a guardian, he, like you, did not know his true purpose in life." North started. "And do you know why that is?"

"No... I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't." She answered.

"Because he did not truly know himself." North said. "And you do not know yourself either."

"I believe I know myself fairly well... after all, I must know myself somewhat with my dreams and experienced personified." Alice said.

"Then you must know this, then." North smiled. "Alice, what is your center?"

Alice blinked at the question, shaking her head a bit. "I- I'm sorry, my… what? I don't understand what you mean."

North chuckled a bit. "Neither did Jack when I asked him that question. Here, look. What do you see, Alice?" He gestured to the nesting doll. "On the outside, I am fearless. But open it."

Alice did as she was told, revealing the next doll inside. "Well, this seems to say that you have a joyful side to you… if I'm following you correctly."

"Yes! I am very jolly. Now see, the next one, I am very mysterious…" He said as Alice opened it, nodding to herself. "And I am caring. But my center…" He said as Alice revealed the smallest doll inside; "… is wonder. See how big my eyes are?"

Alice giggled a bit. "Well, I can see somewhat of a resemblance I suppose…"

"You see Alice, Jack was able to find his center when he took the time to learn about himself… and in learning his true center, he knew just how he could help us… and the children of the world. It is how he became a true guardian." North said.

Alice's smile saddened then, putting the nesting doll back together. "But I'm not a guardian, North. I can't seem to protect anyone. I failed to protect my family, my home, my friends, the children… not even myself."

North frowned, gently patting Alice's back. "Your entire life has been swallowed up by all of the darkness you have had to battle through that it is all that you know. Protecting does not always mean fighting. Protecting someone can be done in many ways. Giving someone peace of mind, or the promise of friendship, and love… that is also protecting. Do you think we protect the children of the world simply by fighting? We protect them by bringing them joy, happiness, something to brighten their days through the year. That is how we protect, that is what makes us guardians." He smiled lightly, nodding to her. "You are more of a guardian than you realize. You simply need to find your center."

Alice thought to herself for a moment. "I'm so broken… who knows what it could be… who knows if I even have a 'center' left."

"Sure you have one." North said as he patted his belly. "I can feel it in my gut." He laughed. "And most of the time, my gut feeling is spot on, hm?"

Alice snickered at that, placing the nesting doll back on the shelf. "Well, I suppose you've lightened my mood…" She sighed contently. "Thank you, North."

"Do not worry… you will find it. Sooner or later, just like for Jack, it will come to you." North said before taking his leave, allowing Alice to have some time to think on his words.

Merida glanced into Bunny's room, still feeling concerned for him after what had transpired back in London. She floated into his room, staring at him warily. "Bunny… how are y' feelin'?"

"Like a train wreck… other than that, just peachy." Bunny replied, glancing up at her. "My head is throbbing."

"Let me take a look." Merida said, moving to stand in front of him as she gently placed her hands on either side of his head. She bit her lip in concentration, sighing after a moment. "There's definitely something amiss, but I can't get a good look as to what it is. Just take care and rest for a spell, hopefully that will remedy it."

Bunny nodded. "Thanks, Merida." He said, leaning back as he reclined. "A nap should do me some good."

Anna bit her lip, sighing as she ascended the stairs to seek out Jack. When she spotted him, she breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep calm as she approached him. "H- Hi Jack, um, me again… I was just wondering, if… if you saw Elsa… I- I mean, of course you saw her, but um… i- is she okay? Is she coming around at all?"

Jack stared at Anna as she rambled, exhaling slowly as he closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't hide the truth from Anna, but he knew that to tell her what he had seen happen to Elsa was not going to be easy for either of them. He opened his eyes, clearing his throat. "Um… well, she's still pretty committed to defending Pitch…"

Anna frowned then. "Oh no… he must really… he must be lying to her pretty badly… I can't imagine how he must be messing with her head! Poor Elsa…"

"… yeah… she's um… she's so committed that… that she even sacrificed herself for him." Jack said.

Anna's eyes widened then, shaking her head. "S- Sacrificed herself? What… what do you mean by that?"

"As far as I know, she's still alive… but when Bunny tried to attack Pitch, she… she pushed him out of the way and she was the one who got hurt. I'm sorry, Anna, I… I tried everything, I asked Pitch to please, please let us take her back, for her sake… but he took her and ran. I can only hope that he's getting some kind of help for her." Jack replied.

The young princess stumbled back, her breath hitching as she ran down the hall to her bedroom. She grabbed her winter coat, mittens, hat and boots, putting them all on quickly before heading towards the stairs. Kristoff, who had just fed Sven, witnessed this and caught wind that something was wrong.

"Anna, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to find my sister and bring her back here!" Anna exclaimed, making towards one of the exits she could access.

"Anna, wait!" Jack cried, taking her hand. "Please, just-"

"My sister could be dying!" Anna began to tear up. "I can't just stay cooped up here while she's endangered by some… some creep!"

"You can't go after her, Anna! Do you realize that any of those freaks she's with could kill you the moment you step foot on their turf?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't care!" Anna screamed. "I may not have some… amazing powers or I can't fly, but I would rather die fighting for Elsa than to sit here while she's wasting away somewhere!" She tugged her hand away from Jack, storming out into the snow. "I'm coming for you Elsa!" She shouted into the winds. She struggled when arms coiled around her, grunting as she tried to get away. "Let go of me!"

"I'm not letting you go, Anna." Kristoff said as he hugged her tightly to him, her back against his chest. "I know how much you love Elsa, but this isn't the right thing to do!"

"How could you know how much I love her? How could you have any idea whatsoever?" Anna shouted.

"Because… because I love you!" Kristoff exclaimed, exhaling shakily upon uttering the confession. "And… and if I were in Elsa's place, I would want you safe!" He furrowed his brows as she glanced back at him, tears pouring down her face. "So that's what I'm going to do, Anna. I'm going to keep you safe. I almost let that jerk Hans get away with what he did… I'm not going to let anything else hurt you."

Jack watched in silence, his heart sinking as Anna turned around to cling to Kristoff, crying loudly as she sobbed. The two held each other in the snow, and the ice guardian wished for nothing more but for Anna's pain to disappear. He related to her, knowing what it was like to want to bring back a beloved sister. He turned, deciding that it was best to allow the two of them to work out their emotions on their own, feeling like a failure for being unable to help ease Anna's sorrow.

Hiccup stared out the window, glancing over at Toothless for a moment when he curled up near him, Kristoff having fed him some arctic fish. The dragon whined at him lightly, Hiccup reaching a hand over to pat his head gently.

"I hope this all ends too bud." Hiccup said. "I miss home… our family…" He sighed. "… Astrid…"

The young Viking got up, walking out of his room to wander about the hallways. He glanced into one of the extra rooms, tilting his head when he saw something glimmering in one of the drawers as it hung slightly ajar. He glanced around to make sure no one else was near, approaching the drawer to open it a bit more. He raised his brows to see it was filled to the brim with snow globes; he knew this was how the group traveled from one place to another. However, in that moment, Hiccup realized that it only took one of the small, shimmering spheres to send him back home; to the people that he loved and missed. He soon snapped out of his deep thinking when he heard footsteps, shoving the snow globe back into the drawer and shutting it closed, whirling around just in time to see Eliza smile upon seeing him.

"There you are, Hiccup!" She giggled. "Merida has been looking all over for you, Tooth says it's supper time! What are you doing in here, anyway?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling nervously. "Well, I'm so glad you told me that, because, uh… I was actually looking around to see if there was anything to eat around here; I'm starving!" He said as he rubbed his belly.

Eliza laughed at that. "It's not in here, silly!" She squeaked when Toothless tried to lick her face, chirping happily at her. "Toothless, you're going to make my hair untidy!"

Hiccup joined the child and Toothless as they descended the stairs, meeting most of the others as they gathered for dinner. There was a mix of feelings and attitudes at the table tonight, some positive and enthusiastic whilst others were somber and downtrodden. As he glanced around at the group, Hiccup realized that a part of him wanted to be here; he had no idea when exactly they had all become this close, but as much as he missed Berk, he felt like he had found a second family here. He smiled lightly, knowing that this closeness would ease the home sickness he had been feeling since he had first arrived.

* * *

"Shut up, Tuffnut!"

"Why don't you shove a chicken in your own pie hole, Ruffnut?"

"Why don't you both just be quiet for a while, huh? Making my ears sore between the two of you…" Eret rolled his eyes as they all headed back to the village after another successful day of collecting firewood for their tribe.

"Yeah you guys, I mean, who's the one who helped pick up the slack when you both dropped almost your whole share back there?" Snotlout chuckled, puffing his chest out.

"Oh please, Eret had to yank your keister up when you nearly fell flat on your face, Snotlout." Astrid said, rolling her eyes and chuckling when he gave her an insulted pout.

"Well come on, Astrid! How did you expect me to see that tree root when I'm too busy carrying all that wood with these muscles, huh?" Snotlout said in his defense.

"Will you all just get a move on? My arms are getting tired, we've been walking for miles and it's almost sundown!" Fishlegs whined.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Tuffnut commented, shoving his sister's shoulder with his own and making her drop some of the wood she was holding. "Bet you I can make it back first!"

"Ugh, I swear you are such an idiot!" She shouted as Tuffnut started to jog backwards, laughing at her. As she was picking up what had dropped, Tuffnut tripped over himself, falling back as the wood he was holding fell out of his arms.

"Ow… that hurt…" He groaned.

Ruffnut pointed and laughed at him, swaying for a moment to keep from dropping her wood again. "That's what you get, troll face!" As she walked by him, she tossed one piece of wood from her pile at him, making him grunt when she hit his stomach.

"Cut it out, frog lips!" Tuffnut shouted at her, huffing as he got to his feet to collect his wood pile.

"Well Fishlegs, at the rate that those two morons are going, we'll make it back to Berk by tomorrow afternoon!" Astrid said with annoyance, ignoring the twins as she continued along her way.

Eret glanced over at Astrid as she stared ahead with frustration. "Hey… you alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine… just aggravated." She replied.

They stayed quiet for most of the trip's remainder, the twins goofing around, Snotlout's boasting, and Fishleg's announcements of unnecessary facts to distract him from the pain of his arms and legs chafing, was enough noise to drive one, especially Astrid, up a wall.

When they finally reached Berk, they all placed the firewood they had collected in the storehouse, dusting themselves off before saying goodnight and parting ways to their own huts. Soon, only Astrid and Eret remained. She stood outside the storehouse, looking up at the stars as Eret walked towards her after securing the firewood supply.

"You uh… heading home, Astrid?" Eret asked.

"Not yet." Astrid answered. "I just… want to look at the stars for a while. It's… it's been helping me. I imagine that somewhere under these stars… Hiccup is out there somewhere." She turned to him as Eret was about to say something. "I'm okay, Eret." She shrugged. "Wherever he is… whether he's alive and happy, or… or dead… I can't keep letting it drag me down. I'm a Viking. I have to do what I can to stay strong for my family, my village… myself."

Eret nodded, taking a step closer to lean up against the storehouse wall beside her. He inhaled, taking the fresh air of the night into his lungs. "You know… this is the best time to go dragon riding."

Astrid smirked a bit, raising a brow. "At night? When you can't see two inches in front of your face?"

"Well, you have to go on a night like tonight. Clear sky… the moon gives me all the light I need… and the stars… they map out exactly where I am and how to get back." Eret said.

Astrid paused for a moment to think on his words, staring up at the sky. She then turned to him, smiling a bit more. "Let's do it."

Eret stared at her in shock. He didn't expect her to react in such a manner; since Hiccup had disappeared, she avoided dragon riding unless it was absolutely necessary; she would let Stormfly fly on her own most days… but Astrid had felt so low, she couldn't bear to get her feet off the ground for too long. "R- Really? Are you-"

"Eret…" Astrid cut him off. "I need to move on." She turned to him, biting her lip. "I need to feel like a whole person again. I need to feel like me, and… you've been helping me to feel like myself again."

The young man stared at her as she said this, unable to look away as the moonlight illuminated the features of her face. He couldn't deny that from the day he saw Astrid, that she was one of the most beautiful of the village, and her fierceness drove them all to be their best because she accepted no less. He also couldn't deny the growing closeness between them since Hiccup had disappeared. At first, what he began to feel towards Astrid felt wrong, that he was infringing upon something that wasn't his. However, each day that passed, that barrier he had placed for himself crumbled more and more, and it was on this night, in this very moment, he could no longer withhold those feelings.

"Look, Astrid… I… I wish there was a way to bring Hiccup back… or at least know what happened to him." He sighed lightly. "I don't know if he's ever going to come back, neither do you… and it's torn us all up to shreds. What I'm saying is… we've got to start picking up the pieces… not just for keeping the tribe accounted for, or having someone to lead them, the dragons… but I mean for ourselves too, Astrid. It all starts with us."

Astrid could already begin to see the meaning in Eret's words, holding her finger up to his lips when he was about to speak again. A part of her would always long for Hiccup, but in her heart, she decided that she didn't care if this was right or wrong. In her heart, she knew that this was right for HER. That this was what SHE needed, and Eret was here to provide that for her. Without word or warning, she put her hands on his shoulders to support herself as she closed the space between them. Eret made no move of resistance, his muscled arms holding her close as they shared their first kiss under the moonlight. There was not a soul who saw them, it was their own private, secure moment; a security in which they confided their emotions and well-being in each other. They would remain in this state for some time before Astrid took up Eret's offer, the two soaring through the night as for the first time in almost two months, Astrid felt light, she felt carefree.

* * *

 **And we end off with another visit to Berk to see what Hiccup's friends are up to! Is Astrid's decision justified, or is this a betrayal? Will Hiccup's homesickness get the best of him? Will Elsa survive? What are Bumby and the Queen up to? So many questions! Fret not, the answers will be revealed in later chapters! Thank you again for reading/supporting/reviewing!**


	14. Eyes Becoming Opened

**Greetings, readers! Back again with a new chapter for everyone to soak in! After the last battle, our heroes are going to be dealing with a new batch of drama, and I won't spoil (you'll have to read on for yourself) but those of you who love shipping as much as I do, you will be loving a great majority of this chapter. So, what are you waiting for? Read on, and don't forget to enjoy!**

* * *

Pitch opened his eyes to find himself inside Elsa's bedroom within the walls of the palace of Arendelle. He sighed, not even realizing he had fallen asleep after trying to tend to her wounds as best as he could. It was night time in his vision, the moonlight pouring in from the large, triangular shaped window. He glanced over to see Elsa asleep in her bed, slowly going around the left side closer to the window to inspect her more closely. He decided to not regard what was happening in his surroundings much; this was another meaningless dream, nothing more.

"Do not fret… she will survive this time."

The voice startled Pitch, making him jump a bit as the young woman he had been seeing along with Elsa stood by the bedroom door, shrouded in shadows. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" He finally resolved to actually speak to her, to find out why she always sought him out behind his closed eyes.

"You hold the answer to who I am, in your heart." She answered his next question before he spoke it. "Your mind has lost it. But if you are to venture deep into your heart, you shall find what you seek." She turned to look at Elsa lying still in her bed. "There is no more train or destruction... but she too is being led astray. Only you can help bring her back to the light... and then yourself." She turned back to touch Pitch's face, but he stepped back, staring at her warily. "You fear me."

"I am the Nightmare King. I inflict fear upon others, not feel it myself." Pitch answered.

"You fear me because I am love... I am the light that was snuffed out so that the darkness could come swiftly. You fear me... you fear what you feel for Elsa... because you fear the pain that will come if that light is to be stripped from you again." She smiled gently. "But my darling... I have never left you. In your darkest days I have always remained with you... because you shall always remain with me, my love..." Pitch could not will himself to move as she leaned in, whispering into his ear. "... my Kozmotis."

Upon uttering those words, Pitch gasped as he felt a swelling of emotions and memories rising from the lowest recesses of his heart, filling his mind in a chaotic frenzy. He clutched his heart, stumbling back before falling to his knees, gripping the sides of his head. It was the one word she had spoken to him, each time, again and again, but his heart finally allowed himself to hear it. The woman approached him slowly, gently prying his hands from his head to hold them. "N- No… I-"

"Shh... do not fight it. Allow the memories to come freely." The woman whispered.

After several minutes, Pitch looked up into her eyes, and he knew. He shut them tightly as he clung to the hem of her white dress of silk, sobbing as he rested his cheek against her leg. "My... my Lady... my sweet... beautiful Lady..."

Lady Pitchiner gently pet Pitch's hair, gently tilting his chin up. "You have been cast down by the darkness and have remained there for an age..." Her hand slowly drew him up, standing to his feet as he took her hands in his.

"I have become... truly nothing without you..." Pitch spoke in a hushed whisper.

"You are not nothing. You have lost your way." Lady smiled gently, glancing over at Elsa. "Let her into your heart, Kozmotis. Let her light guide you before it too is snuffed out."

Pitch looked from her to Lady, shaking his head. "But... but you... I-"

"My time in the mortal world ended long ago. I will always live in your dreams... your memories..." She touched his chest, looking into his eyes. "In here."

Pitch nodded slowly, taking her into his arms to embrace her. Neither of them said anything further, for there was nothing left to say. They knew exactly how the other felt, and we're simply content with each other until Lady Pitchiner slowly faded, her light like moonbeams as she seemed to dissolve into the air. Pitch smiled sadly, but knew that this enlightenment had solidified the path that was laid before him to take. As he woke, he was more than ready to travel it, unlike in the past when he had been so resistant to do so. He felt something then, raising a curious brow as he touched his chest. Reaching under his robes, he produced a locket that was hanging around his neck, gasping lightly as he unclasped it to inspect it better. His fingertips graced over the smooth gold, and he held his breath as he carefully opened it. He stared at the small photo inside, closing his eyes for a moment before closing his hand around the object, holding it to his chest protectively.

Rising to his feet, Pitch moved silently until he reached Elsa's area, the young woman still unconscious. He rolled his eyes a bit when he noticed Wick slumped against the wall, still loosely holding the shoulder of where his left arm would be. Pitch noticed that slowly, but surely, it was growing back. He walked over, sitting on the edge of Elsa's bed to take up the task he had left for Wick. He would watch over her until she woke, for now he knew the reason why she had become something so precious to him in his heart.

She was the light that would guide him through the darkness, to better days ahead filled with the hope that he had been devoid of for centuries.

* * *

Sandy paced around, in deep thought as he bit his lip. Baby Tooth had watched him do this for almost an hour now; she finally decided that she wanted to see what was going on with him. She fluttered over to him, squeaking to get his attention. At first, he waved his hand at her, not wanting his concentration to be broken. He then did a double take, waving at her to tell her to stay. He formed a picture of Tooth, pointing at her and then himself, signaling to ask her to come and see him. Baby Tooth tilted her head quizzically, pointing at herself. Sandy nodded, and Baby Tooth held her hands up, telling him to wait there. She fluttered to where Tooth was resting, gently poking her to get her attention. Tooth turned, smiling lightly.

"What is it, Baby Tooth?" Tooth asked.

Baby Tooth emitted a series of squeaks, and Tooth's head feathers flickered a bit.

"He does? Hm… wonder what he wants to talk about… well, one way to find out, I guess." Tooth gently pet Baby Tooth's head before floating to where Sandy was waiting. "Hey Sandy, everything okay?"

Sandy nodded, twiddling his thumbs as he nodded his head towards one of the tower areas. Tooth raised a brow, not sure why he wanted to talk there, but decided that maybe whatever it was he needed to say was important, so she didn't question him as she followed. When they reached the spot, Sandy stopped short when they saw one of North's Yetis inside, turning around and speaking to them in their gibberish language.

"Hey Phil!" Tooth smiled nervously as she waved. "Um, if we're bothering you, we can always go somewhere else-"

Sandy turned to Tooth, holding a finger up to tell her to hang on as he continued to float in midair. He then turned back to Phil and narrowed his eyes, tapping his foot on the air as he pointed at him firmly before pointing his thumb to the door. Phil exclaimed in gibberish, throwing his arms up as he stormed out. Tooth cleared her throat, looking from Phil to Sandy.

"Sandy, he does have to watch over the workshop… we can always find another spot to-" Tooth was cut off when Sandy took her hand gently, guiding her into the open room. He then went back over to close the door, exhaling deeply before turning around, bracing himself as he floated back over to her. Tooth watched him curiously as he bit his lip, glancing around as he seemed to have trouble expressing what he wanted to say. "Hey… are you sure everything is okay?" She asked. "You know, you can tell me anything." She smiled.

The dream guardian nodded, taking in a deep breath before holding his hands up, forming a picture of the two of them with his sand, as well as two circles overlapping. Tooth thought on this for a moment, before smiling.

"Yes… we are really close friends…" She responded. "Sandy… I know things have been crazy lately… but I want you to know… whatever happens, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Sandy nodded, smiling lightly before Tooth noticed he became a bit nervous again. He held a finger up to signal he was trying to collect his thoughts, and she took one of his hands in hers when he started to become frustrated with himself.

"Hey, it's okay… there's no rush. Whatever it is you need to tell me… just take your time." Tooth said. She had never really seen her friend like this, her curiosity piquing as to what exactly it was he was trying to say to make him so unsure of himself.

Sandy closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a few calm, steady breaths. Moonlight poured in through the windows, and when he opened his eyes, he blushed lightly when he remembered how much he admired Tooth. He decided upon his approach, forming new sand images. He formed a picture of himself, a brain, and of her, pointing from himself to her. Tooth tilted her head, pursing her lip in thought.

"You want to tell me what you think of me?" She asked.

Sandy nodded, thinking for a moment. He then formed another image of a brain, pointing to his head and then at her.

"You think that I'm smart…?" Tooth smiled, giggling. "Aww, thank you, Sandy."

Sandy nodded more, before forming a picture of an arm flexing, smiling a bit more. Tooth blinked, raising her brows as she giggled.

"You think I'm strong? I'm not THAT strong… you guys can handle our enemies a lot better than me." She responded.

Sandy thought a bit more, his smile becoming a bit more blissful as he formed the picture of a rose. He glanced to the side bashfully, pointing his finger at her in a more subtle fashion. Tooth's expression softened, a blush of her own forming in her cheeks.

"You think I'm… beautiful?" She asked a bit quieter.

Sandy nodded, avoiding her gaze as he took another few steady breaths, trying to calm his nerves. He then formed the next series of sand pictures slowly, one of himself, one of her… and a heart between them. Tooth was silent for several moments, blinking as she felt her own heart swell within her. She smiled tenderly at Sandy then; the sand pictures fading as she once again took his right hand in hers.

"Sandy… do you really love me…?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit.

Still having a hard time looking at her, but a small smile forming in his features, Sandy nodded shyly, gently patting his chest with his left hand over his heart and pointing at her.

"Oh… Sandy, you… you have such a way with words…" Tooth breathed, extending her arms to hug him to her gently. "I love you too." She said as she closed her eyes.

Sandy breathed a sigh of relief, hugging her back as he too closed his eyes, simply enjoying this moment and not having a care in the world. He finally said what he had wanted to say after what seemed like forever, and he never felt more content than he did on this calm and serene night.

Phil was silently eavesdropping outside of the tower room with a few other Yetis that had joined him, and he handed one of them a tissue as they began to tear up. They slowly retreated then, letting the two guardians share their moment in peace.

Alice wandered down the hall, smiling to herself. Perhaps there was indeed some hope for her; she had been where Jack was once, perhaps she would find her true purpose, her reason for existing. She stopped when she heard something, back tracking a few steps to see Bunny chomping ona carrot in his room. She raised a brow, smirking a bit as she walked in and sat beside him. He looked over, smiling and giving her a friendly nod.

"A bit cliche, don't you think?" She asked, the two chuckling lightly.

"It's a good snack, actually." Bunny replied. "Keeps me sharp."

Alice watched him for a few moments, folding her hands in her lap. "Are you faring well? After today's events, I mean."

"Yeah... don't know why everyone is so worried." He replied. "I felt weird earlier but I'll be alright."

"You said you saw Bumby... you're the only one who saw him. You've also displayed cranial discomfort... all very bad omens, Bunny." Alice said. "Your mind is his greatest weapon, because he can turn it against you and everyone you love."

"No one's messing with me and getting away with it. Nothing that bloke can show me or try to make me think is going to-"

"Show you?" Alice interrupted, sitting up a bit straighter. "What did you see, Bunny?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "It was stupid Alice, I-"

"Bunny, please." Alice said, taking the carrot out of his hand and placing it aside before taking his hands in hers. "I need to know if he's trying to inflict harm upon you."

Bunny stared at her, something inside him telling him to kiss her, kiss her now. It was a confusing garble of emotions, a dizzying mixture. Their faces seemed to gravitate together, but Alice hesitated a few inches away, hanging her head a bit. "He won't hurt me." He replied softly, rubbing his thumb over one of Alice's hands. "It would have to take a lot to crack this egg." He tried to assure her, but Alice was not so easily convinced this time.

"Alright… but if you feel ill, or that something is amiss… let me know." She said, muttering a goodnight as she got up to walk out. She stopped in the doorway however, turning to glance back at him. After a few moments, she walked back over to him slowly, taking him by surprise when she leaned in to kiss his forehead. She smiled lightly, neither of them speaking another word as she exited his room a bit slower this time.

The arctic winds were not as harsh on this night as Jack sat on the balcony closest to where his loft was. He sighed sadly, disappointed in himself. He could not shake the feeling, the image of Anna breaking down into tears sticking in his mind. As a guardian, he felt it was his job to protect others; and he had failed to do so for Elsa, for the children at Bumby's mercy. Unlike Alice, he was more subtle about his feelings, where she would express them freely in the presence of others; he preferred to handle them in a quieter manner, withdrawing to his own space in self-reflection.

His thoughts were broken when he heard someone approaching, glancing back to see Alice. He smiled at her for a moment before turning back to stare at the moon. She stopped to stand next to him, resting her arms on the railing while he sat upon it.

"It's a beautifully clear night." Alice remarked.

"Yeah…" Jack said, sighing lightly.

Alice's heart was heavy. There were many things weighing it down, things she wanted to say; though her courage could carry her through the slaying of a thousand card guards, it could not carry the secrets she held from within her heart to her lips to form the words needed to be said. She closed her eyes for a moment, simply feeling the cold air on her cheeks.

"In moments like these… I curse myself." She started. "Because it is yet another opportunity to do the right thing… and each time, I watch as it slips through my fingers."

Jack glanced over at her, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

Alice sighed, leaning back to pace about the balcony a bit. "I mean… just… to tell you what you deserve to know, I've tried again and again, but it just… the words just stick in my throat. It is a bitter taste, Jack… to keep something so important from someone you care about. From someone who deserves to know the truth."

Jack stared at her for a moment, swinging his legs so that they touched the ground. He walked up to her, gently turning her around to face him. "Alice… I think I understand what you're trying to tell me."

The young woman's heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening as she frowned deeply. "Jack, I… I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner… I… I wanted to so badly… I just… I was afraid that we would-"

"Alice, you know I already love you." Jack said genuinely, smiling as he leaned against his staff. "But… you did say you were going to give your answer after the next battle… so you kept your promise."

It took a few moments for Alice to catch on, her breath hitching when she realized Jack had misunderstood what she had meant. As she looked into his eyes, the world should have been right, this is what she wanted, to be loved, to be cherished by Jack.

But the world wasn't right for her.

Guilt flooded her mind, its sting making her brain hurt as tears welled her eyes. Jack was shocked by Alice's sudden display of sorrow, at a loss for words as she turned to kneel down quickly. She hung her head, resting it against the bars of the wooden railing as she held one in each hand.

"I cannot… bear this accursed, wretched sin any longer…" She sobbed as tears began to pour down her cheeks.

Jack shook his head, crouching down to try to turn her around once more to look at him, but she wouldn't budge.

"Alice, I… I don't understand, I didn't mean to make you cry like this-"

"It was nothing you did, Jack… but it was nothing I did too. It is the same… contemptible mistake I make again and again…" She shook her head as she glanced back at him. "Jack… I cannot give you the love you seek…"

Jack furrowed his brows, seeing how upset Alice was made his heart sink. When he thought he understood what it was she was trying to tell him, he nodded. "No, it's… it's okay, Alice. I… I hope you and Bunny are happy together. But I just want you to know that we'll always be friends-"

"Hold your tongue, Jack Frost!" Alice exclaimed. "This has… nothing to do with that!" She inhaled sharply, her breathing becoming erratic. "I cannot… give you the love that you seek… because you will not want it… when I tell you the secret I have kept from you."

Jack shifted his weight a bit, becoming confused. "Wait what-… what secret?"

Alice said nothing at first, turning around to face him fully as she sat on her knees. Her hand slowly reached into her pocket, opening a small pouch inside to reveal a small key. She swallowed thickly as a lump formed in her throat, unable to look into his eyes as she placed the key in his hand, closing his fingers over it.

"Inside the small drawer in my chambers… Eliza's file is there. Everything you need to know of her… of who she is to you… is there." Alice said barely above a whisper.

Jack's eyes widened, unable to move for several moments. "You said… that her file was missing. It was gone."

"The amount of apologies I owe you is… countless. Please believe me when I say I… I tried to tell you, I… wanted so badly to just tell you…"

Before Jack could say anything further, she turned back around, once again gripping the rails. Jack looked from the key to her, tilting his head.

"Look… I can understand if you were trying to protect her… I just… I can't stand to see you like this Alice, please-" He had attempted to place a hand on her shoulder, but retracted it when she tensed up, as if his hand had been made of fire.

"Everything… you need to know… is in the file." She whispered between sobs, her hair falling into her face. "Please…"

Jack decided that if this would offer any consolation to Alice, then he would do it. "Okay… I'll be right back."

He got to his feet, going back inside the workshop to find her room, opening his hand as he approached her small bedside table, containing a small drawer. He inserted the key, turning it until he heard a click. He opened the drawer, placing the key aside as he took out the file that was inside. He smiled lightly when he saw a picture of Eliza paper clipped to the outside of the folder, looking at it a few moments. He then opened the manila folder slowly, skimming through the medical charts and information inside. He then came across her registration papers, taking them out to read over them. He tilted his head curiously, reading the name aloud.

"Emma Bennett…"

Jack stopped then, standing completely still for a moment. He read over the name again, his whole body becoming tense as his breathing quickened. His hands shook as he finally tore the name away from his eyes, sifting through the papers in a quick, almost chaotic fashion, trying to take in as much information as the documents showed. Finally, at the bottom of the small pile, another picture sat. It was a picture of what looked to be a younger Eliza, from when she first arrived to Rutledge. Upon seeing it, the folder and the rest of its contents slipped from his hands, falling to the floor. His hands trembled as he slowly turned it over, his voice even shaking as he read the words.

"E- Emma Bennett… a- age seven…"

Jack spent quite a bit of time sifting through the papers, finding out as much as he could.

"Background summary report… left her home town of Burgess in the United States of America after having suffered post-traumatic stress for… three years, arrived in England at the recommendation of family who resided there to seek the aid of myself to… to cure her of her mental anxiety and illness… on this date listed above the care and welfare of Emma Bennett had been vested unto me, Dr. Angus Bumby of Houndsditch Home For Wayward Youth…" Jack swallowed thickly as he continued to sift through the report. "… cause of mental illness is concluded to have stemmed from… traumatic incident involving the untimely death of her brother by drowning in a nearby lake after having fallen through ice… Jack… Jack Bennett…" He inhaled deeply, resting his elbows on his knees as he held his head, crying softly as his mind attempted to take in the information presented to him.

After some time, he slowly gathered the papers from the floor, exhaling deeply as he placed them back into the drawer. He shuffled out of the room, down the hall to the balcony where he had been earlier. Though he wanted nothing more than to go to Eliza's room, to see her, he knew that disturbing the child's sleep and possibly confusing her with this information would do neither of them any good. When he stepped out onto the balcony, he blinked when he noticed Alice wasn't there. He then saw something in the distance, gasping lightly when he saw her down below, trudging through the snow alone, hugging herself. Jack closed his eyes for a moment as he took in a deep breath, hovering into the air to descend down to her. When Alice sensed his presence as he touched down to stand a few yards from her, she stopped, the wind blowing through her hair, but did not turn around. She was still sobbing heavily, looking up to the sky as instead of speaking, she began to sing a song, her voice shaking from crying.

 _Why does the whispering wind sound like a lullaby?_

 _Is that the magic music from beyond the laughing sky?_

 _Why can't the swallows remain, where is the place they fly?_

 _Why can't I go along with them beyond the laughing sky?_

 _If I climbed the highest tree where, oh, where would I be?_

 _Would I find a place for me in the land of grand enchantment?_

 _Where do the clouds disappear when they go rolling by?_

 _I'm wondering about the world beyond the laughing sky…_

Jack stood still for a moment, his feet slowly willing to move as he approached her. He turned the distraught girl to face him, tilting her head up so he could stare into her eyes. There was a deep sadness in them, and this prevented her from seeing the bitter sweetness beheld in his. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally broke his silence.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, Alice." He paused, reaching a hand out to try and wipe away some of her tears. "For you… for me… for… for Eliza…" A small smile graced his features. "I finally understand the nightmares. All this time… I thought they were trying to lead me to her. And, they were… but they were also leading me to you." Alice stared at him silently as he spoke, looking down at her hands with disbelief as Jack took them in his. "I just want to know why you were so nervous to tell me." He looked into her eyes. "You know you can trust me, that I would always try to understand."

"I was so frightened…" Alice whispered. "That… that if you knew of her… that our understanding of that… that pain… would disappear. That… you would ascend into the light of a full life and I would fall into that dark place again…"

Jack shook his head. "That will never happen, Alice." He squeezed her hands gently. "I have everything I need to be happy. I will never let go of that, Alice. I will never let go of the guardians, I will never let go of my new friends, I will never let go of my sister…" He leaned forward a bit, resting his forehead against hers. "… and I will never, ever, let go of you."

Alice smiled as relief filled her, closing her eyes. "My… my sister and I… we always sang that song together… whenever we frolicked through the meadow… it brought so much joy and beauty to my heart, but when she was gone it haunted me…"

"I don't want you to feel that pain anymore Alice. I don't want you to feel scared. I will always protect you." Jack said. Alice began to feel a lightness in her, wiping her eyes as the flow of tears began to diminish. Her smile grew, surprising Jack when she hugged him close to her. "By the way…" He said as he smirked a bit. "… does this still mean you choose me?"

"Y- You just found out that Eliza is your blood sister and that is what you're concerned about?" Alice exclaimed as she beamed. "Yes Jack, for the entire world, I choose you."

Jack laughed excitedly, taking Alice's hands and making her squeak in surprise as he ascended. She floated with him as he levitated towards the sky while they spun in circles. "I've never felt this happy in my life! You chose me, my sister is alive, she's safe and healthy and happy and-" He slowed to a stop then, looking into Alice's eyes as his expression softened. "... and she believes in me..." The wind was lighter up there, everything more serene. "... she believes in me because of you, Alice. And I know that once we get those kids back... you can make them believe too."

"I do hope you're right, Jack." She replied.

Alice smiled contently, her arms hugging Jack once more as she leaned in, not hesitating a moment as she kissed him. Jack was more than happy to oblige, both of them basking in the light of the moon as the clouds parted, illuminating the love they felt for each other. When they parted the kiss, Jack glanced over at the moon, smirking and shaking his head. "Well, someone likes to eavesdrop..."

Alice laughed, she too now feeling light as air as she suddenly had a playful look about her, gently nudging him. "I bet you can't catch me."

"Oh, well game on!" Jack shouted, smirking as he soared through the air after her.

Alice giggled with anticipation, the wind flowing through her hair as it glistened in the moonlight like silk. She glanced back at him, deciding to play around a bit as she burst into butterflies, swirling around him before rematerializing, floating in front of him on her back.

"You better be careful, I might nip your nose if you get too close!" Jack laughed.

"Very funny! Being careful is boring!" She called back, laughing as they soared through the air, Alice swirling under and around him.

The two of them rose and encircled one another until they burst through the clouds, joining together as they extended their arms to hold each other. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before sharing another loving kiss within the circle of the moon. After some time, Jack began to notice Alice was shivering a bit.

"Hey… we should probably head back inside…" Jack said.

"But it's such a lovely night…" Alice breathed.

"Don't worry… we'll have more nights than we can count ahead of us to spend together." Jack said, Alice pouting playfully as they descended back to the balcony.

Once inside, she giggled quietly as she took Jack's hand, putting a finger to her lips as she silently led him through the halls of the huge workshop to a curtained area. It was a small storage space tucked away within the grand structure's walls; this place held many little hiding spots here and there. Jack didn't remember much from his human life, but he knew he never felt the sweetness of being in love like he felt now, and the same could be felt for Alice. It was a first experience they were sharing together, after all the strife, the suffering, the pain they had endured, this was their just reward. As Alice drew the curtain back however, turning to enter, the two stopped in their tracks as they found, to their surprise, that the small area was not vacant.

Tooth giggled, her back facing Jack and Alice as she thread her fingers through Sandy's hair, thinking his lovesick expression was adorable. Sandy snapped out of it when he noticed they were no longer alone, blinking as he leaned to the side, biting his lip as he pointed past her. She glanced behind her, gasping in surprise as she laughed nervously, blushing deeply.

"O- Oh, hey you two! Um… wow, guess this is the hot spot for tonight, huh? Well, Sandy and I were just, um… talking, here, so we're going to go to bed now because it's pretty late… time flies when you have fun, so I guess I should do just that, and-… bye!" Tooth grabbed Sandy's hand, and he wiggled his brows as she dragged him out of the small area, saluting Jack as they went.

Jack raised his brows, shaking his head as he and Alice snickered. "Wow… who would have thought…" He said softly.

"I suppose everyone has the same idea." Alice said before taking Jack's hand. "Alright… now for our own privacy." She said as she ushered Jack inside, making sure the coast was clear before drawing the curtain closed.

* * *

Moonlight slipped in through a small crack in the cavern wall, everything still and quiet until there was a small amount of shifting underneath a black sheet of silk. Elsa groaned lightly, slowly opening her eyes as she awoke. She looked around her, taking in her surroundings. She wondered why it was that she so often found herself waking in such dank, dark places after having suffered some sort of physical trauma. She took her time to sit up, hissing lightly as she held her side. She glanced down when she touched it, noticing that there seemed to be some sort of covering or bandaging on the skin where her dress had been ripped. She was about to attempt to place her feet on the ground when she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes, glancing over towards the shadows to see a pair of amber colored eyes. She sat still as Pitch came into the light, his expression serious as he stood tall.

"You are not to leave this bed." He stated, stopping a foot or two from Elsa as she shifted her weight. She looked up at him, exhaling deeply as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Pitch… I'm sorry, I… I failed again." Elsa started. "I thought I could handle it but… you didn't see it coming, that weapon… it would have hurt you worse than it had hurt me, so please, please forgive me-" She gasped lightly, leaning back a bit when Pitch sat on the edge of her bed. His eyes bore into hers, a new degree of empathy and clearness within them. They then traveled downwards, regarding the condition of her wound for a moment before looking back up at her.

Elsa sat perfectly still, bewildered when he extended his hand to take the end of her braid in his hands, his thumb feeling the ends.

"Her hair was like pale moonbeams…" He said barely above a whisper, his eyes moving to look back at her face. "Her skin… ivory like marble…" Elsa's breath was caught in her throat as his fingertips gently touched her jawline, furrowing his brows slightly. "Her eyes… like a pair of sapphire stars forever glimmering in the sky…" The smallest of smiles graced Pitch's features. "… Elsa… all you have known is what I am. What I am now… fear. But I assure you… you shall never fear me again. I know now who I was before the darkness washed away everything I loved like a tidal wave. I had a family, Elsa. I remember that now. So I shall do what I must to return you to yours."

After a few moments, Elsa finally found the will to speak. "I don't understand…"

"You saved my life, Elsa." Pitch replied. "Not just from being harmed by the blade that nearly took yours… but you have helped me to see the light again. To see her… because the moment I lost my wife, the moment she fell… I began the journey in which I would then fall into darkness." He slowly extended his other hand to her, opening it to reveal the golden locket. "My precious child… my Emily Jane… gave this to me. I had promised her I would return… but I broke that promise. I became what I am now. A monster. She forever resents me for it." He smiled sadly, Elsa staring into his eyes silently. "Do not turn away the ones who love you, Elsa… or you shall suffer the same wretched fate as me."

"I won't…" She answered, closing her eyes tightly as tears escaped from under her eyelids. She missed Anna with all her heart, wishing she could be with her, to tell her how much she loved her. She reopened them then, looking back up at Pitch. "… but what about you?"

"Do not concern yourself with me." Pitch replied. "My fate is to wander this Earth as I am."

Elsa watched as Pitch rose to his feet, about to go again into the shadowy darkness untouched by the moonlight leaking in when her next words stopped him. "But if I did that… I wouldn't be heeding the advice you just gave me." She smiled lightly as he turned, looking upon her with sudden longing. "We've both lost so much… we've been controlled by what has cursed us… it's time we both decide our own fates."

Pitch took a step closer. "So decide, then." He said as he took another step. "What shall your fate be?"

"I… I want…"

"What do you want, Elsa?" Pitch asked quietly. "Show me." He said, sitting beside her once more as Elsa felt herself gravitating towards him. "Show me what you want… and it shall be yours."

Elsa furrowed her brows lightly, gazing into Pitch's eyes for several moments before closing them, her hands resting on Pitch's shoulders as she kissed him fervently. A concept she had only read in books within the confines of her bedroom, she finally experienced what desire felt like, and it was equally received as Pitch held her in his arms. For centuries, all he knew was darkness; now he wanted to bask in this light and hold onto it forever. They both leaned back to rest on their sides, holding each other close as Pitch traced kisses wherever Elsa's skin was exposed. She breathed his name, again and again like air, gasping lightly as these completely new sensations stirred a great passion within her. Poise, reserve, control, it was the three laws that had ruled every aspect of her life; but now, she had finally broke through the bonds, she had set her heart free. Time seemed to cease its existence, smiling lightly as she felt Pitch's fingers undo the end of her braid, threading his long fingers through her hair. He gazed upon her as it cascaded in waves about her shoulders, an enchanting frame of her beauty as they resumed their heated kissing. Only until Elsa fell into the embrace of sleep within Pitch's own, did the flame of their passion dim into embers. For the first time in an age did he even think to wish sweet dreams upon a single creature, granting so upon young woman he had come to regard so fondly in his arms.

* * *

Hiccup groaned, rolling his eyes playfully as Merida snatched his apple from him. "Come on, Merida!"

"Now lad, you know how much I love apples!" She giggled, taking a bite out of the fruit. She craned her head when she saw Bunny coming down the hall, smiling lightly. "Top o' the mornin' to you! Feeling alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, great, have you seen Alice?" Bunny asked, seeming distracted as he looked around and past Merida.

"Uh, no, actually…" She frowned when she took a closer look at him. "Bunny, you look exhausted, like you didn't get a wink of sleep-"

"I'm fine, Merida. I really wish everyone would stop thinking I'm some pansy." He snapped.

Merida stared at him silently as he shoved past them, narrowing his eyes warily.

"What the heck is his problem?" Hiccup asked.

"Somethin' isn't right with him. I can feel it." Merida replied.

Bunny headed down the stairs, trying to avoid everyone as he kept his head down. He sniffed the air, trying to find Alice's scent as he became more and more anxious to find her. He found himself at the other end of the workshop, hovering over by one of the small storage spaces that North had closed off by a small curtain. He tilted his head, drawing the curtain a bit to sniff inside. When he drew it back fully, allowing light to pour in, his eyes widened, shaking his head as he took a step back. Alice and Jack were both fast asleep, sitting up on a small sofa. Jack's right arm was loosely draped around Alice's back, and her head was resting against his shoulder. Bunny grit his teeth as he seethed, rearing his foot back to kick the sofa hard enough to move it several inches back even with the two sitting on it. Jostled from their sleep, Jack and Alice awoke with a start, both taking a few moments to adjust fully before realizing they were being glared at by the Easter guardian standing before them.

"So this is how it is, is it?" Bunny spat at Alice. "You act all nice and concerned and then you just go off with this bloke when my tail's turned!"

Alice rubbed her eyes, groaning lightly as she got to her feet tiredly. "Bunny… look, I don't want to discuss this subject now-"

"Oh, okay, so let's just brush it all under the rug now that it's said and done!" Bunny shouted.

"Hey… come on, let me just explain-"

"Oh I don't want to hear a WORD out of you, Jack!" Bunny exclaimed. "The only thing you're doing is just enjoying the ride!"

More awake and alert, Alice approached Bunny, trying to take his hand when he pulled it back from her. "If you would listen to me for one moment-"

"No. You know what? I'm done with both of you." Bunny said angrily, turning around and storming off.

Alice sighed, rubbing her temples for a moment. "Alright. I'm going to try to speak with him; he's obviously quite cross with our union."

Jack nodded. "Should I come?"

"No… he'll only act worse." Alice sighed, turning to Jack to take his hand. "There is someone else you should speak to, however." She smiled lightly then. "It's time that Eliza knows what she truly means to you."

Jack's expression softened, smiling as he nodded. "You're right." His smile grew then. "You know… it's going to be weird… I may call her Emma by accident."

"Ask her what name she would like to be called, then." Alice said, smiling as she gave Jack a quick kiss before heading out.

Jack sighed blissfully, heading back to the main area of the workshop. He heard Eliza then, sitting in North's large armchair with Olaf. He smiled softly, Olaf's eyes wide with fascination as Eliza read to him.

"The little sister, however, was terribly frightened when she saw that her young deer was wounded. She washed the blood off him, applied herbs, and said, 'Go to bed, my sweet deer, so that you will get well again.' But the wound was so slight that the next morning the deer no longer felt it. And when he again heard the merry sound of the hunt outside, he said, 'I cannot resist it. I must be there. They'll never get me.' Crying, the sister said, 'This time they will kill you, and I will be alone in the woods, forsaken by the whole world. I will not let you out.' 'Then I will die here from grief.' Answered the deer. 'When I hear the hunting horn I feel that I have to jump out of my shoes!' Then the sister could not help herself, and with a heavy heart she unlocked the door for him. The deer vigorously and joyfully bounded off into the woods." Eliza read from the book.

Jack approached quietly, Olaf noticing him first as he waved. "Hi Jack! Eliza's reading this fairy tale book to me! I can't read... or spell."

Eliza smiled up at him as she turned the page. "Would you like to listen to me read, Jack?"

"Sure. I thought maybe we could do some window drawings after you're done." Jack smiled, sitting down on the floor to listen. After she finished the book, she gave it to Olaf, who happily volunteered to place it back. She followed Jack to the window, who frosted it over so the two of them could draw with their fingers.

"I'm not afraid of it anymore." Eliza smiled as she drew a picture of a cat.

"I know." Jack glanced over at her, feeling a bit nervous. "I'm glad that you trust me, Eliza."

"Alice does, so I do too." She finished the cat drawing, starting to draw a butterfly. "She's always been a good sister."

"Yeah, she has..." Jack started to draw a picture of a deer, and Eliza smiled a bit more.

"That's like the deer from the story!" She giggled.

"Back when I was a human... I lived in a small town surrounded by woods. We saw deer all the time. I had a pair of antlers that I would put on my head for fun." He chuckled.

"That's silly!" Eliza laughed. "I lived near woods too... there was a lake... I played there every summer and skated in the winter." She frowned then. "Then something happened... I almost fell in, but... a boy saved me. He... the lake swallowed him whole, like a monster." She hugged herself, and Jack crouched down, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"But that's not the end of the story, Eliza." Jack reached up, drawing pictures with his other hand. "That boy rose out of the lake, and he wandered for centuries, because he didn't remember who he was." He drew himself with his staff. "And for centuries, he would hear the sound of a little girl calling his name. It sounded so familiar, but... he had no idea where it was coming from or who it was. Finally, when he met the guardians... he found his memories. He remembered he had a family, he had a sister... and that one day they were playing on an icy lake, she was scared. He told her to believe in him, that she would be alright, that they would have some-"

" - fun instead..." Eliza said, her eyes wide as the memory started to become a bit clearer. "The boy that saved me... was he... my brother?" Jack nodded, holding his breath as the child thought for another moment. "And the boy in the story... is you?" He nodded again, a smile growing on his face. Eliza stared at him in disbelief. "He-... you... lived..." Jack stayed quiet, giving her some time to process this information. "That's why I wasn't afraid anymore, Jack... Jack, I-... I saw you! I remembered when you said that to me, that's why I could be friends with Olaf and I could go outside and play in the snow and-" She hugged Jack excitedly, the two rejoicing as Jack laughed.

After some time, they calmed, Jack's expression softening as Eliza continued to hug him. "When did you remember I was your sister, Jack?" She asked.

"Well... I remember what you looked like when you were little... but then many years went by. We never saw each other again. I had to come back in time to see you, but you're older now." Jack said. "Alice... she realized it and told me."

"... does this mean that I can't be Alice's sister anymore?" Eliza asked, frowning.

"Of course not. She still loves you more than anything, and you love her too, right?" Jack smiled when she nodded.

"She took care of me when I stayed with Doctor Bumby." Eliza frowned. "He made me forget everything and said I wouldn't be scared anymore... but he lied."

Jack moved back so he could look at Eliza's face, his expression becoming a bit serious. "He will never hurt you again." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Alice and I are going to protect you, and you'll always be safe here."

Eliza nodded. "Doctor Bumby is a bad man, isn't he?" She asked.

"He is." Jack sighed. He was about to say something when his stomach rumbled, making Eliza giggle. "Guess I should have something to eat, huh?"

"Okay, but you have to tell me more stories to help me remember!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Alright…" Jack chuckled before stopping a moment. "You know… when I was still human… your name was Emma."

Eliza pursed her lips a bit in thought. "I had forgotten my name… Doctor Bumby made me forget it. Alice named me Eliza because of her sister. When we played games and she read to me, she said that her sister used to do those things with her."

Jack frowned a bit as he headed to the dining area, sitting down. "Yeah… that's why she needs you." He smiled lightly as he ruffled Eliza's hair, making her giggle. He felt content, almost at peace as the source of his nightmares had been right there with him, allowing his worst nightmare to turn into a dream come true. It was a miracle, but he finally had his sister beside him to cherish as he had when he was human.

Alice sighed lightly as she reached the top of the stairs, looking around as she searched for Bunny's whereabouts. She peeked into his room, not seeing him inside. She pouted lightly, sighing as she continued on. She then noticed him at the farther end of the hall, making her way towards him.

"Bunny, I would like a word with you. I'm concerned about your-"

"Save it." Bunny said lowly.

Alice shook her head. "Why must you be so thick-headed?"

"Why in the hell do you care? Don't you have prince charming to bother downstairs?" Bunny snapped.

"I always care about what you're doing, I simply choose whether or not to verbalize it." She crossed her arms for a moment, but she sighed, her expression softening. "Look... simply because I've decided to engage in a romantic affair with Jack doesn't mean my heart has no room for friends. My care for you hasn't lessened."

"Oh… well, lucky me." Bunny said as he turned, his expression darkening. "Prove it."

Alice's expression changed to one of discomfort, sensing something was off. "Bunny… if there's something else going on, I'd like to be made aware of it so-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Alice gasped as Bunny shoved her against the wall, kissing her forcefully. Her shocked cry was muffled, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to push him off. Suddenly, she gasped for air when Bunny was suddenly pulled away from her.

Merida shoved Bunny to the ground, crying out fiercely as she held her open palm out, hovering over him. "What are you?"

Bunny gasped for air, glancing around in a daze. "Oi… my head… what in the bloody hell-"

"I said what are you?!" Merida shouted as her hand glowed. "You'll either cease to plague this good soul or I'll tear y' out m' self!"

"Woah, what in the hell is going-…" Bunny shook his head when he saw Alice, everything coming back to him. "Oh crikey…" He tugged on his ears for a moment, becoming distraught.

Hiccup strode quickly towards them then. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Take Alice to her room." Merida said, her expression serious as she looked back over at Bunny. She extended her hands, narrowing her eyes when she placed them on either side of his head. "There was a darkness festering inside you, lad."

Bunny bit his lip. "Merida… I didn't mean to… I have to see Alice, I have to tell her I didn't-"

"I know y' didn't, Bunny." She said. "I knew there was something wrong. It concealed itself well, it did."

"What IS it?" He exclaimed. "Merida, I haven't felt right since we've come back here! My head… it feels like a batch of rabbit stew!"

Meanwhile, Alice sighed as Hiccup helped her to her bed to sit down. "I'm alright." She said, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment. "Something is wrong with him. It's Bumby, ever since the last confrontation Bunny's been acting strangely. That bastard, I'll wring his neck until it breaks!"

"Look, just… just calm down, okay? Let me go and try to make sense of all this…" Hiccup sighed exasperatedly as he glanced over at Toothless. "Keep an eye on her, okay bud?" Hiccup then got up, heading back out to try to figure out just what had transpired.

* * *

The Queen tilted her head as she heard the sound of Bumby chuckling lowly to himself. His bony, crooked fingers flexed as his nails clicked on one of the puppet children's heads.

"What are you so chipper about?" The Queen asked, raising a brow.

Bumby rose, turning slowly to face her. "You shall soon find yourself quite chipper yourself, your grace." He replied. "I have news to share."

"Well, don't dawdle, get on with it!" The Queen said with a wave of her hand.

"The demise of one Alice Liddell is now within our grasp." Bumby smirked. "Whilst I heeded Pitch's advice and remained hidden away during the course of the last meet with Alice and her companions, I came across a certain oversized rabbit which, as I am aware, harbored deep feelings for the wretch; however, to my delight, they were not reciprocated. You see, when you had snatched him up for me, I took to seeking the confines of his mind, placing a dark aura from my own essence there. Placing it in the deepest recesses of his mind kept it hidden away so princess Merida could not detect it. It also was the most opportune location in which to draw out and feed upon his negative emotions… Alice's lack of desire for him only facilitated the process; allowing it to fester."

"So how does this ensure Alice's downfall?" The Queen asked.

"Quite simple. Out of frustrated lust, the rabbit unknowingly transferred my dark essence to her. Once it has come to full maturity, I shall know. Then, I will make sure that Alice rots from the inside out!" Bumby growled.

The Queen smirked slowly at this. "That is quite an exceptional report, doctor. Indeed, I do think your enthusiasm is contagious."

"While they all think they are taking time to recover, I will be taking time to properly dispose of Alice once and for all." Bumby said, giving the Queen a firm nod.

Elsa slowly blinked her eyes open, sitting up as she rubbed them. She looked around, noticing that Pitch wasn't beside her. Despite her slight disappointment in this, she smiled to herself, exhaling slowly as she remembered the events from the night past. Unlike Anna, who occupied herself with childish things growing up, Elsa somehow had learned more of the world from the prison of her bedroom; Anna engaged herself with simple things, Elsa read. She read to pass the time, as she was confined to her bedroom day after day and would have gone insane from the boredom otherwise. As she grew, fairy tales were obscured by books of mythology, geography, learning of the world, but also anatomy... indeed, she read books about what becoming a woman meant, and the intimacies of the body and what could be done with them. She read beautiful, passionate, dramatic love stories, she read about kissing and being in one's embrace, imagining what that may have felt like once she reached her teen years. Secretly, like Anna, Elsa too wanted to experience the love of a man, but the difference was that she was more reserved about it, as she was with most aspects in her life. She was a queen by birthright, and it was a great responsibility and burden let alone enduring the struggle with her powers. That all felt so far away now, everything that happened in Arendelle; so much had changed. She sighed, hugging herself not out of anxiety or fear, but out of remembrance of what Pitch's embrace had felt like.

A sound snapped Elsa out of her thoughts, glancing over and smiling lightly when she noticed that Wick was awake. He got to his feet, waddling over to sit next to her.

"Are you feeling better, Elsa?" He asked quietly, happy just to see her conscious. "My arm grew back, so I was able to heal you."

Elsa blinked, looking down and feeling her side to see that the bandages were gone as well as the deep cut in her side. "Everything seems to be alright now." She replied. "Thank you, Wick. I'm glad you're alright too."

Meanwhile, Pitch was pacing about, sighing as he smiled to himself. He paused for a moment, reaching under the collar of his robe to gaze upon the locket. He sighed contently, feeling a light tickle on his lips when he thought about the past night. His train of thought was broken when he heard someone approaching from behind, turning to see the Queen. His smile faded, tucking the locket back under his collar.

"You don't have to make an effort to conceal it from me." The Queen smirked. "I know exactly what that is." She took a step closer. "So… you finally found all the answers you sought out for. How now shall you act?"

"I'm going to finish this… and then I'll go on my own way and leave all of it behind… including you." Pitch replied.

The Queen narrowed her eyes a bit. "All of it? Including your precious little Elsa?" She said her name with venom in her voice. "I can smell your attraction to her from halfway across the country, so I have great doubt about that."

Pitch smirked, shaking his head. "Perhaps because I'm not a tyrant like you are. She deserves to go back to Arendelle with a clean slate. With me, she would live a life of darkness. It's not who she is."

"Indeed… she is too weak to be what you are… what we are." The Queen remarked.

"There is no 'we.' Your attempts to sway me to you will continue to fail." Pitch said.

"Why? Because you think that her 'light' shall save you? That she can somehow replace what you lost simply because of her resemblance and circumstance?" The Queen scoffed. "The man you were before is not what you are now. What you are now is a match for me." She took a step closer, Pitch turning his face and closing his eyes as she leaned in a bit. "You can deny it all you want, Pitch… but your heart is as black as mine. Birds of a feather, as they say… her beauty shall fade, it shall rot into nothingness… but I shall always remain." The Queen said lowly, Pitch growling and turning away when one of her large fingers traced along his jawline.

"I've had enough of this. Find someone else to bother. There is nothing between us." Pitch said as he started to walk away from her.

The Queen's eyes widened angrily, baring her teeth as she scowled. "There shall also be nothing between you and Elsa if you're not careful, Pitch!"

He stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to glare darkly at her. "Is that a threat?" He asked lowly. "If you so much as lay one single, putrid tentacle on her-"

"It is indeed, but not on my behalf." The Queen answered, her expression dead serious. She began to circle around him, Pitch watching her carefully out of the corner of his eyes. "Our foes are becoming quite desperate, Pitch. They are going to try to change the game… break the rules… break us. And if you are not careful… they will claim Elsa's life."

"I will not allow that to happen." Pitch said.

"The choice may not be yours to make." The Queen replied as she stopped behind him. "They all know that you have made an emotional connection to the girl. I witnessed the display with my own eyes. But my eyes are not the source of her potential peril. Those of Jack Frost… and Alice Liddell; they know the key to destroying you now. Elsa is that key, and opening that door shall leave you vulnerable… it shall leave all of us vulnerable. So that leaves you with one of two options."

Pitch closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly. "And what would my options be, your highness?"

The Queen smirked proudly. "Either reject what you feel for Elsa; seal the door completely so that the weakness among our collective is eliminated… or do so unto them before they attempt to first."

"Very well then." Pitch said before continuing along his way; despite this, the Queen still retained a smirk in her expression.

As she watched him walk away, she glanced to the side as Bumby floated forward from behind her, standing at her left. They were both silent for a few moments as the Queen crossed her arms.

"Well… may I ask why you seem to not be lacking for satisfaction, your majesty?" Bumby asked.

"The result of either option he selects benefits me." She answered. "If he chooses the first… it will leave me opportunity to destroy Elsa once and for all. If he chooses the second… then Alice will be destroyed."

"True… but there is one thing you're forgetting. Neither of those options necessarily result in what you truly desire- or rather, who you truly desire- does it?" Bumby asked.

The Queen raised a brow, glancing over at Bumby snidely. "No… it doesn't. However, it at least guarantees I get something out of it."

Bumby chuckled lowly. "Well my dear, you certainly have your smarts about you. I'm quite impressed."

"You should be." The Queen turned to face him fully, her expression darkening. "After all, I'm sure you realized that after the first time you attempted to trifle with me." She gave him a warning glance before taking her leave.

Bumby chuckled once more to himself, adjusting his glasses. "It seems like Pitch isn't the only one who has allowed themselves to become vulnerable."

Pitch peeked into Elsa's area, noticing her giggling lightly with Wick as he gave her a chocolate. He smirked lightly, intrigued by their odd friendship. He made himself known then, entering and causing their giggling to die down a bit. It wasn't as it was in the past however; normally, caution would replace Elsa's prior merriment. This time, her smile remained, but it was calmer; a knowing smile shared between them, like a well-kept secret that didn't need to be put into words.

"Hi brother Pitch!" Wick exclaimed, clearing his throat then as he twiddled his stick-like fingers nervously. "Did you have to talk to Elsa alone again? I can go in my hiding spot. I found a really good one last time." He got up, using his staff to help him. "I can't really float yet, my body is still recovering from healing my arm." He waddled, about to exit when Pitch stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can stay, Wick." He said, giving him a nod. "I owe you an apology."

Wick tilted his head. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

Pitch couldn't help but snicker at that. "Oh, I've done plenty of things wrong in my life, Wick. But… in those centuries when the guardians emerged… when I was fighting to maintain control over Earth's children… I did you no favors by allowing the guardians to do what they did. You didn't stand a chance."

Wick was quiet for a few moments, Elsa watching the two of them silently as well. "I- It's okay…" He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Wick… when this is all over… I want you to remain with Elsa, and watch over her. Make sure that she remains safe and happy always. You both deserve a bright future." Pitch said. "Because Wick… it is not alright what I've done to both of you."

Elsa frowned lightly, standing up and walking over to them. "Pitch, what are you taking about?" She took his hands, shaking her head. "When this is over, I want you to live with me in Arendelle."

Pitch closed his eyes for a moment before glancing over to the side. Behind Elsa, he envisioned his wife, his enchanting Lady. When he finally allowed Elsa into his heart, he felt as if he had gotten some trace of her back, that some trace of her light finally penetrated the darkness of his heart and restore just a shred of the man, the greatness, he once was. Every word she had spoken to him had been true; she was his fear. The fear of experiencing this bliss only to have it be torn from him again; he wanted so much to tell Elsa that her sister was alive. She deserved the truth, especially because he knew what it was to lose his family, his loved ones. How could he put Elsa through the same thing? He found himself unable to speak the words, giving Elsa's hands a gentle squeeze.

"I've placed you both in great danger by bringing you here." He stated, for it wasn't a lie.

Elsa's expression softened, looking into his eyes. "Everything will turn out alright." She smiled lightly. "Pitch, you also deserve the same bright future you wish for us. Once we've done what we came here to do, you can stay with me… you can have the family you've always longed for…"

Pitch smiled sadly, pulling Elsa into a gentle embrace as he exhaled slowly. He blinked when he felt someone hugging him from the side, glancing over to see Wick was its source. Pitch rolled his eyes, making Elsa giggle a bit.

"I suppose he will be staying with us as well?" Pitch asked flatly.

"Of course, if he wants." Elsa smiled.

"Yay! I'll be the official candy maker of Albuquerque!" Wick exclaimed happily, taking a step back to stand up straight, saluting them with a serious expression.

Elsa burst into a small fit of laughter, covering her mouth. "First off, it's Arendelle… and second, I shall officially grant you that position as Queen once we make our return."

Pitch raised a brow as he looked down at Elsa. "You sure you want to deal with something this… enthusiastic… every day?" He asked, smirking.

"He's a joy to have around… besides, I'm sure you've dealt with worse." Elsa said.

Pitch shook his head. "As much as I have come to tolerate the poor creature… nothing on this planet Earth has ever existed that is more obnoxious than him."

* * *

 **Wow, a lot to take in, readers! There were a lot of heartwarming moments as well as some serious ones, and we now finally have an understanding as to why Bunny was acting so oddly, as well as see Alice and Jack finally open themselves up to each other. By the way, the lyrics to the song Alice sung while crying in the snow were unused lyrics from the original Alice in Wonderland Disney animated film. We also saw Pitch and Elsa finally knock down their own walls when he remembered where he came from... but will the Queen and Bumby's scheming ruin it all? Stay tuned for upcoming chapters to find out!**


	15. Crossing Risky Lines

**Good afternoon, everyone! Last chapter was chock full of fluffy and heart warming moments; now it's time to get back to reality as dark times loom ahead. Will our heroes be able to overcome these obstacles? Read on and find out!**

* * *

Olaf waddled his way over to Eliza and Jack with Anna, hopping up onto a chair to sit next to them at the table. "Anna had to help me clean up… I'm too short to reach the shelf the book came from, so I tried to climb it." Olaf said, thinking for a moment. "I'm not too great at climbing, I don't think."

Eliza giggled, Jack glancing over at Anna as she rolled her eyes playfully. Just then, Jack glanced towards the stairs when he noticed Hiccup coming down them in a troubled fashion, acting a bit uneasy. His smile faded, turning to Eliza.

"Hey, why don't you stay here a minute with Olaf and Anna, okay? Teach Olaf about the dangers of bookshelves." Jack said, Eliza nodding as he got up from his chair.

Hiccup looked up as Jack approached, sighing lightly. "Ohhh it's a mess up there." He said as he paced back and forth.

"What are you talking about? Hiccup, what's going on?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong with Bunny, he… he tried to- he said he didn't mean to, but Alice was pretty shaken up and-"

"Alice?" Jack didn't allow Hiccup to say anything further, bounding up the stairs. He looked around, Merida catching sight of him and floated over to him. "Where is Alice? What happened?"

"Calm down lad, everyone is fine…" Merida said.

"That answers neither of my questions…" Jack said, moving past Merida as he went into Alice's room. He saw her inside, crouching down so they were face to face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Jack. Bunny… there's a reason why he's been acting so oddly." Alice said.

"What happened, Alice? Is he hurt?"

"No… just try to be understanding towards him, he didn't mean it."

Jack narrowed his eyes then. "Did what, Alice? What did he do?"

"It was-" She sighed. "-he tried to kiss me against my will, but it was because of the-"

"He did WHAT?" Jack screamed, storming towards Bunny's room. Merida tried to stop him, but he brushed past her, entering Bunny's room. "Oh you did it now, you big ape!"

Bunny got to his feet, holding his hands up. "Mate, I know what you're thinking, but I swear, I didn't-

Before he could finish his sentence, Jack decided in that moment to set aside his powers, going the old fashioned way as he reared his hand back, punching Bunny square in his nose. Bunny stumbled back, landing harshly on his bed as he held his face.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is Bunny, but if you ever come near Alice again after this, I will blast you so far into the tundra that you will have snow coming out of your ears!" Jack shouted.

"Oh, bloody hell Jack!" Bunny cried, groaning in pain. "I didn't mean it, alright? Apparently, I've had some kind of dark force making me act like a first class jerk, mate!" He exclaimed. "I feel like dirt under my foot for it!"

Jack tilted his head, confused. "Wait, what? Dark force?"

Merida floated in quickly then, standing between Jack and Bunny. "Jack, after Bunny saw Bumby in his mind, he left a trace of dark essence that was meant to control his emotions!" She sighed, going over to Bunny. "Let me see." She placed her hands on Bunny's face, healing his nose.

"I swear, between you and Alice, I'm gonna have a hole in my face the size of the outback!" Bunny shook his head.

Jack bit his lip, feeling a bit bad for having punched him in the heat of the moment. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I had no idea that this was happening, I… I was just so fed up because you had been so hard to deal with lately…"

Bunny was quiet for a few moments, looking up at Jack. "I get it, mate. I would have done the same thing if someone did that to Alice." He sighed, holding his head in his hands. "Everything just got so mixed up, Jack. I felt like everything was falling apart, that I was slowly losing everything I loved, everything I was…"

Jack sat next to Bunny, patting his back lightly. "Bunny, you're the guardian of hope, aren't you?" He smiled lightly. When he didn't receive one back, his own faded. "I know that you're upset over… Alice and I." He sighed. "Maybe I've been a jerk too. I shouldn't have just ignored the fact that something else was going on, that…" He clenched his fists. "… I won't let Bumby get away with this."

"Jack, that's what they want, mate." Bunny said. "We can't let them fool us into going back there unprepared."

"… you're right." Jack said after a few moments. "Bunny, friendly rivalries and everything aside, you're one of my best friends. I don't want anything to change that."

Bunny's expression softened, giving him a nod. "Neither do I."

"Well, I'm glad you settled that." Merida said as she floated in front of them. "If you hadn't, I would have had to make mincemeat out of you scallywags!" She shook her head, chuckling to herself as she floated out of the room. She saw Alice walking down the hall, smiling lightly. "Don't worry, they've worked things out between themselves."

"Fantastic. Maybe now there will be some peace around here." Alice smirked lightly.

At the sound of her voice, Bunny hopped to his feet, going up to her. "Alice… look, I am… I am so sorry-"

"It's alright, Bunnymund… you didn't intend to do what you did. You were influenced by Bumby's evil." Alice replied.

"It isn't though." Bunny bent down a bit, pinning his ears back as he sighed. "I'm supposed to be a guardian, Alice… I'm supposed to protect the children of the world. And… growing up, you believed in me more than anyone." He smiled sadly. "It was a long time ago, hell I have a hard time keeping track… but you were always one of the special ones. But then… one year… I didn't see you anymore… and I realized it was because you couldn't see me. I failed to protect you when you needed me most, Alice, and I allowed that to happen again."

Alice stood silent, staring at Bunny with surprise. "Bunny… what happened to me was no fault of yours. Sometimes, there are evils that cannot be stopped at first. You have to endure much suffering before their peril is no longer a threat. If there is one thing I learned from my suffering, it's just that. Endurance." She was about to say something then, but she stopped, entering deep thought for a moment.

"Alice?" Jack hesitated when she held a finger up, tilting his head.

"Perhaps that could be my center…" She breathed, a smile growing.

"Wait, what? Your-… oh, North had that talk with you, didn't he?" Jack asked.

"Yes… Jack, I think I've found my answer. I think that is how I help others, help myself… by enduring. By right I should have died in Rutledge… quite possibly even in Houndsditch… or even farther than that… I should have died in that fire. Many have said that to me, and they were right. I should have died. But the pieces of me that I retained within the world I created for myself, my Wonderland… they decided it was not my time to die. They consistently test my physical and mental abilities, they push my limits to the brink and possibly even further than that, they've helped me to bring down every enemy I've encountered…" She looked up at them, chuckling lightly. "As nonsensical as they are… they are a part of me. They are my method of mustering the will to go on when I myself have failed to do so in the past." She nodded. "And yes, Bunny… Easter was always my favorite holiday… I always loved the burst of life that came with the spring… I would never miss tea with the white rabbit, for he is a punctual creature… much like you are. He is kind, gentle, a bit out of his wits but they all are… and he has always been a dear friend, Bunny… because he was inspired by your care."

Bunny's ears perked up a bit, smiling softly as he pulled Alice in for a gentle hug. Jack couldn't help but smile at this; he didn't realize how badly all of this had been wearing on Bunny's confidence as a guardian. He realized in this moment, that the connection between him and Alice was something that could inspire healing for both, and that the threat of a rift among the group had been eliminated.

Indeed, Alice's center could very well have been endurance… she was the strongest of them all, she had fought her way through hell and back, she was the link that kept them all together.

Later that evening, Anna took off her coronation necklace, placing it on Eliza's bedside table as she leaned over to tuck Eliza in. She rolled her eyes playfully when she heard Kristoff snoring from their room, turning when she noticed Jack in the doorway.

"Oh, hey…" She cleared her throat. "I heard the news… I'm happy for you."

Jack approached the bed, tucking a strand of Eliza's hair behind her ear as she slept. He glanced up at Anna sadly. "I want to be happy for you and Elsa too, Anna." He said. "I just… I feel like no matter how hard I try, Pitch has her so tightly wrapped around his finger… if I could just… show her that I want to help her without putting you in danger…"

"Jack, I know you're trying your best, and… I also know that Elsa will somehow see the truth. Please don't feel guilty for what's happened… for what it's worth, I've made lasting friends here despite my worrying over Elsa." Anna smiled. "And you're right, Jack. Being safe here is best for both her and I." Anna said. She said goodnight, taking her leave from the room.

It was then that Jack noticed she had left her necklace, about to get her attention when he heard something from down the hall. He furrowed a brow, leaving Eliza's door open a crack as he made his way towards the source of the sound. He blinked in surprise, red flags going up when he saw Hiccup supporting Alice as she struggled to stand.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea what's happening Jack, she said she's having stomach pains…" Hiccup said, worry in his expression.

"Where is everyone else?" Jack asked.

"Asleep… I heard Alice fall outside my room, so I came out here to try to help her up and-"

Alice started to scream then, gasping for air as her face was twisted with pain. Panicked, Hiccup and Jack set her gently on the ground, Jack turning her face towards him.

"Alice, you're going to be okay, just- Hiccup, go get Merida!" Jack exclaimed.

Hiccup nodded, jumping to his feet and running down the hall, nearly bumping into Bunny as he did so.

"Jack, what the hell is-" Bunny's eyes widened when he saw Alice's state, shaking his head. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Bunny, she's in pain!" He answered.

"Make it go away then you gumby!" Bunny said, becoming nervous.

"Well gee, don't you think we should try to figure out what's CAUSING it first?" Jack exclaimed.

Hiccup came back with Merida then, the other guardians following close behind. Anna watched from her bedroom, her hand covering her mouth at the commotion.

"Move back, lad." Merida said with a serious tone, kneeling over her as she closed her eyes, her hands hovering over Alice's body as she writhed. After a few moments, Merida's eyes popped open, hissing lightly. "Great Scot!" She whirled her head towards Jack. "Listen to me carefully, ye ken? I need you to hold 'er down! The rest of ye, stand back!"

"M- Merida, what in the hell is happening?" Jack asked.

"There's no time to explain, if I don't hurry it's going to eat out her innards!" Merida shouted.

Jack shook his head in panicked confusion, doing as he was told. Merida carefully rolled up Alice's nightgown, everyone gasping when they saw something moving under the skin of her stomach. Merida took in a deep breath, biting her lip as her hands hovered closely over Alice's skin, trying to follow whatever was inside her. Alice cried out painfully, gasping wheezily for air. After a few tense minutes, Merida growled as her hands became transparent, disappearing into Alice as she tried to grab at the malicious entity. At this, it seemed to somehow sense the pursuit against it, its movement under Alice's skin becoming more erratic. Alice struggled, Hiccup having to rush over to help Jack hold her down, the two exchanging frightened glances. When Alice's screaming became choked, coughing up blood as her breathing became shallow and quick, Jack's eyes became moist with tears as he grit his teeth.

"Merida!" He cried, his fingers massaging Alice's shoulders as he held them. "Please!"

"I'm trying lad, this is a slimy devil!" Merida said as she narrowed her eyes, gasping as she finally grabbed hold of the thing. She shut her eyes tightly, grunting as she finally managed to encase it in her hands, making sure that no severe injuries were left when she finally removed it. She got to her feet, her curls bouncing as she struggled to keep hold of what everyone either recoiled in horror or grimaced in disgust at. It was a large, black leech, similar to the ones Alice had fought when Bumby had invaded her Wonderland. Merida gasped when the thing wriggled out of her hands, slithering quickly on the floor as it attempted to make its way back towards Alice. It was so close to its target despite Hiccup and Jack trying to move her back, when suddenly-

SPLAT.

Bunny grit his teeth, his expression dark as he twisted his foot to crush the vile creature into black paste. He finally lifted it up, wiping the remnants stuck to him on the floor. Everyone fell silent, staring in shock at the remains of what had been pulled out of Alice. Too shaken to speak, they all maintained that silence for some time, until Jack noticed that Alice was still coughing up blood, struggling to stay conscious.

"Merida, something's wrong!" Jack exclaimed, gently pulling Alice against him so her back was pressed against his chest.

Merida quickly hurried back over, holding her hands up as she slowly frowned deeply. "This isn't good, laddies… it's a mess in there."

"Wh- What do you mean?" Jack looked from Alice to Merida. "C- Can you help her?"

"I'll try m' best… keep her still." Merida replied, her hands beginning to glow. "Come now Merida, you can do this…" She whispered to herself.

Bunny paced around uneasily, closing his eyes tight as his anxiety grew. Tooth slowly reached her hand down to take Sandy's in one, North's in the other. Sandy gave her hand a gentle squeeze, all of them silently hoping for Alice to make it out of this. Alice was becoming paler by the second, Jack's hand holding one of hers as a tear escaped, traveling down his cheek. Merida furrowed her brows deeply as she struggled, her hands trembling until she felt someone take one of hers in theirs. She opened her eyes, glancing over to see Hiccup force a smile, giving her a single nod.

"You can do this, Merida." He said, trying to encourage her. "Just try to remember how you healed me."

Merida exhaled shakily, nodding as she slowly looked back at Alice, her expression becoming determined as her hands reached forward, placing one over Alice's and Jack's as he held it, the other gripping Alice's hand lying limply on the ground. Her glow intensified then, Jack gazing upon it with awe. When he heard Alice inhale sharply, her eyes opening, he looked down hopefully at her.

"Alice?" Jack called her name quietly, Merida's glow fading as he turned Alice a bit to face him. "How do you feel? Can you speak?"

"Yes, I can, you silly boy." Alice said as she chuckled weakly, everyone sighing with relief. "I owe you all my life… you especially, Merida." She glanced over at her, taking her hand and holding it for a moment.

"Aye, it's good to see you well, Alice." Merida gave her a firm nod as she smiled.

Jack and Bunny helped Alice back to bed then; her internal injuries from the leech may have been healed, but she still needed to recover from the nearly fatal attack. After she fell asleep, Jack and Bunny joined Merida, Hiccup, Anna and the remaining guardians to discuss what had occurred.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Bunny asked, holding his hands out.

"That lad, was the same dark essence that was making you act like a troll with a vengeance." Merida replied.

"Wait, hang on a second." Jack held his hands up. "That THING was in Bunny first?"

"Not exactly. See… after we returned, I sensed something was off about Bunny, but I had a hard time seeing exactly what it was. It hid itself away in Bunny's mind so I wouldn't see. It was merely pure aura then." Merida answered.

"Okay, this may be an awkward question to ask, but do you think that something happened when um… sorry Jack… when Bunny… kissed her?" Hiccup asked.

They were all silent for a moment, Sandy raising his brows and holding his hands out at Bunny with an odd expression. Bunny groaned, holding his head.

"I didn't mean to do anything, Sandy, will you lay off? I already got socked in the nose by mister cool guy over there…" Bunny sighed.

Sandy gave him a wary look, taking Tooth's hand in his, and pointing at Bunny with his other one before waving his finger, then proceeding to swipe it against his throat, giving him a firm nod with a serious expression.

"Sandy, Bunny is NOT a girlfriend stealer!" Tooth scolded. "Bunny would never hurt any of us like that, Merida just explained he was under the control of some dark power."

"Bumby was behind this." Merida said. "This all happened after Bunny said he saw him in his mind during the last fight. After the altercation between him and Alice earlier, this happened because the dark aura concentrated into a physical form." She glanced to the upper floor. "He was trying to kill Alice from the inside."

"Literally…" Hiccup cringed. "That was the most disgusting thing I ever saw, and as a Viking, I've seen some pretty gross stuff."

"We have to be very careful from this point on." Jack said. "Obviously if they're going to go this far and make this elaborate of a plan, they're willing to do anything."

"They must be taken down, Jack." North said, standing up. "Look at the lights." He motioned to the large, rotating globe of Earth. "The lights of the children in England are disappearing. This… Bumby… is harvesting more and more children each day. If we do not stop him, we are all in grave danger."

"I say we go back there right now and teach those foul blokes a lesson." Bunny slapped his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"No." Anna stood up then, sighing. "I'm sorry… but you have to remember that my sister is still there. And as long as I'm living, I'm not going to let her die. Please… you have to spare her."

"She's working for them… she's working against us, the children. She's one of them now, Anna." Bunny said with a serious tone.

Anna shook her head, becoming tense as she clenched her fist. "You're so worried about how you weren't able to help Alice after her family was killed… well what about Elsa?!" She shouted, surprising everyone. "All of Elsa's life, she's been alone! No one has ever cared enough to try to help her, to bring HER joy! Her whole life, she's been afraid of herself… I always thought she was trying to shut me out… no, she was trying to protect me, to shut herself IN. You're right, Bunny. She is one of them because that's how she sees herself. She sees herself as a MONSTER." Anna began to tear up, biting her lip. "I will always see past the cold exterior. She had a warm heart, a GOOD heart. I will always, always love her and fight for her. No wonder her mind's been so twisted by Pitch… because fear is all she's known her whole life, he was her guardian when you should have been!" She screamed, pointing at Bunny.

There was a thick silence in the room then. Bunny stared at Anna as his expression softened, pinning his ears back as he hung his head.

"… I'm sorry." He said lowly, regretfully. "You're right." He shrugged.

Anna stood up a bit straighter, glancing around the table. "You all have good hearts too." She started. "I know that you can save her. Elsa is the strongest person I know… and she will fight for what she believes in. But if she keeps following Pitch, if she keeps listening to him… the prophesy that I heard before coming here will come true. She'll turn dark… she'll start to lose faith in everything she loves."

Jack felt a renewed determination within him; he would not allow Bumby nor Pitch to get away with what they had done, he would not allow them to claim or damage anymore lives. He looked over at Anna, taking in a deep breath. "I won't let that happen." He started. "North… before all of this began… you were trying to show me how to be a true guardian." He said as he glanced over at him. "The only way Elsa is going to be saved is if she learns what it means to be happy, to feel joy. And there's one person in her life who knows that."

"Jack, if you bring Anna to their hideout, she'll be nothing short of live bait for them!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I know. I won't bring Anna…" He reached into his sweatshirt pocket, revealing her coronation necklace. "I meant to tell you that you had left this in Eliza's room…" He said to Anna. "But I think it's time she knows that her sister needs her."

They all glanced at each other before finally nodding in agreement. "So… how do you expect to make out when you just decide to waltz in there like a gazelle into a den of lions?" Bunny asked.

"Waltzing? I'm Jack Frost. I'm going to blow in like an unsuspecting winter draft from under a shoddy door and give this to Elsa herself. It's not a solid plan, but it's the best one I've got." He said. "I'll head there at dawn tomorrow. Hopefully Pitch and his gang of freaks are heavy sleepers."

* * *

Bumby's angered scream echoed throughout the depths of the cavern, his glasses reflecting eerily in the low light. It was one of the few times he had forsaken his reserved nature, displaying his rage as she shoved one of the many puppet children inhabiting the darker areas of their lair aside. He clenched his fists, exhaling sharply as embers within his molten form began to glow.

"What seems to be troubling you, doctor?" The Queen asked, her eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Those fools are trying my patience." He growled lowly. "I was so close; I had her life within my clutches... indeed that Scottish princess shall pay dearly for opposing me."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" The Queen asked.

"I'm going to buy my time." Bumby answered, narrowing his eyes. "They are no doubt shaken up; their decisions will not be made with a clear mind. They'll jump into something without looking first."

"How might you determine that, doctor?" The Queen asked, raising a curious brow.

"Because as you know, your grace, I am proficient in anticipating and manipulating how the mind works. They will act upon instinct because they have been cornered; the security of their sanctuary has been penetrated. I am going to allow them to respond with whatever their emotions drive them to do, allow them to make the next mistake." Bumby answered.

"They will try to take their revenge." The Queen warned.

"Of course they will... but as I already told you, their minds will be clouded. They will be driven heavily by emotion, not logic. It shall be the flaw of their action, their downfall." Bumby assured. "Continue to keep your eyes and ears open, your grace. The opportunity to strike may be upon us soon."

"I'll be the one to determine and execute that." She smirked, sashaying as she took her leave.

Elsa sat with Wick, the two giggling lightly as she wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Are you cold? I can keep you warm." Wick said.

"No, it's just comforting." She smiled lightly. "I always wrapped a blanket around myself to feel protected growing up... especially in the dark, when I had nightmares."

Wick frowned. "But you and Pitch get along so well."

"Yes... we do now." She was silent for a few moments. "I never thought I could be close to anyone, Wick. I always tried to keep this distance between myself and everyone else because I thought it was for the best. It's still hard sometimes... getting accustomed to closeness... to not being alone."

Wick twiddled his fingers a bit. "I'm afraid to be alone." He said quietly. "After the guardians turned me into a pumpkin... when you guys woke me up, I was afraid that if I was left alone, they would find me and do that again."

"How did they do that, exactly?" Elsa asked, curious.

Wick sighed sadly. "This is what happened; I became friends with Pitch, because we helped each other. The guardians told me that scaring children was wrong, but Pitch said I should be who I am. The guardians didn't like that, though. So one night, during the dark ages... they came after us." He closed his eyes, envisioning the memory. "They tried to hurt Pitch, but I stopped them. Pitch got away, so it was just me. I told them that they were mean, that I would make sure that children would never believe in them. They got angrier, and Bunny... the worst of them all, used the book to make my light go out. See, my flame wasn't as powerful as it is now, I had no chance against their magic book. I was stuck, in the words of the spell to bring me back, like I was asleep. Because I don't have a real soul, they can just do that to me again."

Elsa's eyes widened. "I won't let them." She said. "How would they be able to do that?"

"All of them would have to be here, and the moon man would have to see." Wick said.

"The... moon man?" Elsa asked, tilting her head.

"He's the one that chooses the guardians... but he's pretty stupid if you ask me, picking them to be guardians..." Wick pouted. "He doesn't even really talk, he's a big circle in the sky."

Elsa raised a brow, craning her head to look out of the small crack through the ice, a bit of moonlight pouring through it. "So... the moon chooses who gets to be a guardian and who doesn't? The actual moon itself?"

"Yeah... pretty crazy, huh?" He asked.

Elsa chuckled lightly. "Not as crazy as you think." She yawned, covering her mouth as she did so. "We should probably get some rest. Who knows what could be planned for us tomorrow."

"Okay." Wick smiled, leaning over to kiss Elsa's cheek. The young woman blinked, blushing a bit as she glanced over at him. "I saw Pitch do that earlier." He giggled. "It tickles."

Elsa exhaled slowly, chuckling lightly. "Do you know what that action is, Wick?"

"Um... not really." He said as he scratched his head through his hat.

"It's a kiss. You give one to someone you love." Elsa said.

"Well, we love each other, don't we?" Wick smiled.

"Yes, but there are... different kinds of love." Elsa tried to explain.

"Oh..." Wick said as he thought. "I don't really know anything about love."

Elsa frowned lightly, thinking for a moment. She then waved her hand, conjuring a snowflake shape with her powers. "Love... is like snowflakes. It's unique for everyone, none is exactly the same. There's love between friends... between family, like Anna and-"

"Like you and me, right? Brothers and sisters are family." Wick smiled a bit.

"Yes... like you and I." Elsa smiled lightly.

"What about you and Pitch? What kind of love is that?" Wick asked.

Elsa stared at the turning snowflake shape in her hand, its shape and design changing with each turn. She closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly. "I… I can't be sure. I don't know if there is a name for what he and I share."

Wick tilted his head. "Don't you like him?"

"Well…" Elsa bit her lip as she struggled to find an answer. "It's a bit complicated, Wick. I certainly feel that… that I need him, and I believe that he needs me, too. The exact reasons for that are still being discovered by both of us." She waved her hand, making the floating snowflake disappear. "We've both lost much, we've both suffered greatly as well. And… we're both searching for something."

"What are you searching for?" Wick asked.

"... a way to end our misery." Elsa said sadly. She laid down on her side, curling up as Wick frowned.

"Are you going to sleep now?" He asked.

"Yes, I would like to…" Elsa said tiredly, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"Okay, I'll be quiet." Wick said.

Elsa cracked one eye open at him, remembering when she was a child, how Anna would rouse her from sleep in anticipation of a night filled with merriment. She smiled ever so slightly, snaking an arm from under the blanket, gently holding Wick's hand.

"Goodnight, Wick." She said, closing her eyes.

Wick glanced down at his hand, smiling as his twig like fingers held hers. "Night, Elsa."

In her heart, Elsa knew that though he claimed to know nothing of love, he was teaching her more about it than he realized. His kind and simple nature towards her allowed her to come out of her shell, to be who she truly was without fear of judgment or rejection, because the affection that Wick had was unconditional. He wasn't the smartest pumpkin in the patch, and he didn't have to be, he wasn't the most agile or serious, and he didn't have to harbor those qualities either. Elsa was perfectly content with exactly how he was, just as he was with her. There was a growing sadness in her heart as maybe, the more she thought about it, perhaps Anna had felt the same way. That like Wick, she was simply her sister, nothing more, nothing less, and that regardless of who she was, Anna would always love her. Elsa's one wish was to see Anna again, even if it was for a few minutes, to ask for her forgiveness. She mustered one last glance through the crack allowing the moonlight to enter into the dark space, mentally conveying this single wish to whatever force governed it. If it was true that this mysterious man in the moon had the power to influence the fate of others, she hoped that it would spare her a single shred of mercy and allow her wish to be fulfilled.

* * *

Jack moved quickly and quietly, pocketing Anna's coronation necklace as he moved light on his toes through the halls. He hesitated outside of Alice's room, smiling at her lightly as she slept. His heart always skipped a beat when he was near her, never feeling like this in either his human or guardian life. He felt so at peace with her, especially now that he also had his beloved sister back in his life; to his awareness, that is.

He wanted the same happiness for Anna. He knew that feeling of helplessness, when he was so invisible to the world and could do nothing to change it. He felt he owed it to her to reunite her with her sister; and he was going to do whatever he had to, even risk his own life, to do so. He took a snow globe, nodding to himself as he cast it, making his way back to London.

As soon as Jack left, a second figure quietly emerged, glancing around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay... just grab a couple, check things at home real quick, then come back here... no one will have any idea I left, no one will want to put my head on a stake. It'll work out perfectly." Hiccup whispered to himself as he snuck down the hall. He went to the room where he had seen the snow globes last, opening the drawer and sighing with relief. He was about to take one in his hands, when a sudden voice nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Hiccup? Y' alright, lad?"

He whirled around, his eyes wide as he glanced around. He straightened up then, pressing his back against the drawer to close it as subtly as possible. "O- Oh, Merida, I uh... I must have been sleep walking... I have absolutely NO idea how I got, got in here so I am just going to go to bed now and pretend this never-"

Merida held out a hand, pressing it against Hiccup's chest to stop him. "What were y' doing in here?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Well I told you... I was sleep walking so, who KNOWS what my subconscious was trying to-"

"You were trying to leave, weren't ye?" Merida asked, furrowing her brows.

"N- No! Merida, I swear, I was just trying to-"

"You think that you can just leave us now? You have a job to do, lad!" Merida exclaimed.

"Yes, Merida, and I have neglected that job for nearly two months, I'm the chief of my home!"

"Ah, so y' admit it then!" Merida shouted.

"Yeah, alright, I tried to leave, okay? But I promise, I was going to come right back!" Hiccup said.

"Y' say that now... but you would have seen them... your family... and you wouldn't want to come back."

"Can you blame me? Haven't you wanted to do the same, Merida? Don't you care about your family? You're a princess after all!"

"Of course I care about m' family! But I'm not going to abandon this kinship!" She allowed some of the curls to fall into her face as she turned her face away. "I'm DEAD, Hiccup. M' family can't see me anymore. THIS is the only family I have now."

Hiccup sighed, about to say something when Alice approached. "The two of you are going to rouse the entire workshop with your bickering..." She hissed.

"A- Alice!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm faring much better, thank you... but it seems Jack has already taken his leave. Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves, we must remain alert during his absence." Alice replied.

"Aye, lass. I'll stand post, I can bear the cold." Merida said, shooting a glare at Hiccup as she shoved past him.

When she was far enough away, Merida sighed sadly as she unsheathed her sword, floating outside to keep watch. Did she mean so little to Hiccup that he was this desperate to get back to Astrid?

* * *

Jack exhaled sharply, bracing himself for what he was about to do. He drew his sweatshirt hood over his head, trying to remain concealed as he moved quietly through the shadows. He remained vigilant, knowing that eyes could be watching, waiting in the darkness. He bit his lip, trying to find where Elsa was located as quickly as possible. He glanced behind him, turning around as he gripped his staff to walk backwards a few steps. As he did so, someone emerged from the shadows, extending their hand as the ice guardian's back faced them.

"Don't take another step."

Jack whirled around, pointing his staff at the source of the voice when he realized who it was. He lowered his staff a bit, holding his hands up.

"Elsa... I'm not here to hurt you." Jack said.

"I know who you're here to hurt, and I'm not going to let you get to him. I don't care what you say, I'm not going to leave Pitch's side." Elsa responded.

"I'm not here to hurt him either. I'm here to talk to you." Jack said.

"This is some kind of trick, he warned me that you would try to sway me to your side." Elsa said.

"Why do you trust what he says?" Jack asked. "What's the reasoning?"

"Because my sister begged for him to help her, to help us, and he answered her plea." Elsa answered.

"Did she? Are you sure about that?" Jack asked.

"Stop trying to play mind games with me!" Elsa cried.

"Fine. You want a solution? We'll go back to the workshop right now and ask her." Jack nodded his head towards where he entered.

Elsa scoffed. "Do you take me for a fool? Her heart is frozen, her life is endangered, because of me! Pitch has helped me to control my powers, to give me hope of bringing her back! I won't believe your lies!"

Jack shook his head. "Pitch is the one lying to you, Elsa..." He looked down, his hand taking something out of his sweatshirt pocket. Elsa furrowed her brows, taking a step back as he approached her fearlessly.

"Stay back!" She warned, stopping completely when he opened his hand to reveal the coronation necklace. Elsa gasped lightly, glancing from him to the object, Jack allowing her to snatch it out of his hands and gaze upon it breathlessly. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Where did you get this...?" She whispered.

"I got this from your sister, Elsa. She is with us, safe and sound, but she's miserable because all she wants is to see you. She wants you to go home, where you belong." Jack sighed. "I know what it's like to love a sister more than anything. I thought I had lost her forever and I was so happy when I found her. Now if Pitch really cared about you, he would let you go, right now, and see Anna."

Elsa's head whipped up to look at him upon hearing her name. She shook her head as she clutched the necklace to her, running her other hand through her hair. "No… no this… this cannot possibly be-"

"Please, Elsa… I would bring Anna here myself but it's too dangerous… you have to leave this place. I made a promise to her that whatever I could do to reunite you both… I would do it." Jack said.

For a moment, as Elsa allowed several tears to escape from her eyes, he thought that perhaps he had finally gotten through to her. But when she slowly looked up at him, glaring darkly, the hand holding the coronation necklace began to tremble.

"What did you do to my sister?" Elsa asked lowly.

"I already told you, she's safe… she's staying with us, Kristoff and Olaf are with her." Jack replied.

"Did you force her to do this? Are you keeping her there against her will?" Elsa screamed.

"No, Elsa! Please, just… come and see for yourself!" Jack exclaimed.

"Give her back to me!" Elsa became distraught, beginning to sob as she began to freeze the surrounding area. "If you so much as do one thing, ONE thing to her, I will end your life!"

Jack glanced around, hearing someone approaching. His heart filling with regret, he turned to make for a quick escape. When he was at a safe distance from the cavern, he rubbed his face, sighing sadly as he hung his head in disappointment.

"Why won't she just believe me…?" He whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Elsa felt a pair of arms pick her up from the ground, helping her to stand steady on her feet.

"Elsa, what's the matter?" Pitch asked her, lifting her face. "I thought the nightmares had stopped."

"This was no nightmare…" Elsa said as she sobbed. "He was here!"

Pitch narrowed his eyes warily. "Who was here?"

"Jack Frost… he has her, Pitch… he has my sister!" She cried, holding up the coronation necklace. "He wants me to go to them… we have to get her back…"

Pitch could feel his blood boiling. That persistent Jack Frost, daring to even attempt creating a rift between them! Oh, he would certainly pay dearly for this… all of them would pay.

"Listen to me carefully, Elsa." Pitch said to her softly. "You know as well as I that he is trying to turn you against me. He knows that we have something between us, and he knows the one thing you want most. He will fabricate any lie to try to convince you, but Elsa… I need you to stay here. Regardless of what he says or does, I need you to stay."

Elsa looked up at Pitch, frowning when she noticed a pleading look in his expression, as if he were begging her in his own way. "How did he get this, Pitch? How could he have gotten this necklace? What if he is really keeping her there? I… I need to know if she's still alive."

Pitch bit his lip. What a fool he had been, thinking he could keep this up without assuming the potential risk. If he allowed Elsa to go to the workshop, if he allowed her to see Anna, it would be all over. She would know he lied to her, she would realize he had kept her, all this time, from the one person she wanted to be with more than anything, her sister.

No. He would not endure that pain again.

He had opened his heart once, long ago, before time was time, to the beautiful creature he called his Lady. Her life was torn from him prematurely, and he fell into pure darkness without her light to guide his heart. He became the nightmare that he suffered, relived, day after day, when he would open his eyes and find that she was still gone. He could not tear his gaze from Elsa; her eyes were so enchanting, so hypnotizing, he became so easily lost in them. It was the first time in a countless age that he had even fathomed opening his heart again, and he was not going to let anyone take her from him. He didn't care if he was damned for it, hell, he didn't care if she was damned for it. He knew that the raw emotions they felt for each other was real, even if the reason for their development wasn't. He may have lied to her… but he didn't want to lose that light pouring into his dark heart now. A part of him feared that if he lost Elsa, that he himself would be completely lost forever, as Lady had prophesized in his visions.

Pitch took Elsa's hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. "If it shall bring you comfort… I will go myself."

Elsa gasped lightly, shaking her head. "No. They'll try to kill you."

"And they may capture you if you go there. Elsa, I will not allow you to go on your own." Pitch said.

"Then let me come with you. I need to see if she's there." Elsa pled.

"Out of the question. I don't trust them… I assure you, I can handle myself well. Besides, Jack will surely be expecting at least one of us to be pursuing him right away, so for both of our sakes, let us wait until at least tomorrow. Their expectation will waver just enough to let their guard down. If she is there… then I will report back to you and we can take her back together. If not… then at least we will have avoided a potential ambush or something of the like." Pitch suggested.

Elsa thought on his words for a few moments, sighing as she nodded. "Alright. We'll… we'll discuss this more tomorrow, then."

She was about to take her leave, heading back to her resting area when she felt one of Pitch's hands hold onto hers, refusing to let her go. Elsa closed her eyes as she furrowed her brows, leaning back against Pitch's chest as he drew her back to him gently. He was like a strong pillar, supporting her in her emotional fragility. No words were spoken between them, for none needed to be. She knew that he wanted, needed her to stay, and that she decided that she too wanted, needed him.

Indeed, as she had expressed to Wick that previous night, she did not have a word or term to describe what she and Pitch had… but whatever it was, it was their own, and neither was willing to give it up for anything.

* * *

North sighed worriedly, more lights going out around the city of London on his large globe of the Earth. He felt helpless, but knew that he needed to protect his workshop, salvage what he could to still do his job.

But his heart sunk when he realized that he was failing to salvage the children of London... and that if these malicious forces were not stopped soon, that the darkness that was plaguing London would grow to consume all the lights of the world.

The only thing that could distract him was Jack returning, looking to him when the young guardian appeared.

"Jack, are you alright?" North asked with concern, placing a hand on his shoulder when he noticed he was a bit out of breath.

"Yeah... but I got absolutely nowhere with Elsa." He sighed, shaking his head. "Now she thinks we may be keeping Anna here hostage!" He exclaimed.

"Pitch has got her mind so twisted, he has her so set in his ways..." North closed his eyes for a moment. "This is not good, Jack. Her life is in danger as long as she-"

"I know that, North... but no matter what I try, she won't listen to me, she won't believe me... she believes him." Jack hung his head, feeling defeated.

Alice glided down the stairs then, followed by Anna. "Anything to report, Jack?" She asked, frowning lightly when she saw Jack's expression.

"She didn't take the bait. She thinks we're trying to use Anna to lure her into a trap..." Jack said. He glanced up at Anna, biting his lip. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I tried everything."

Anna was silent for a moment. "How is she?" She asked quietly.

"She's... she misses you. But Pitch has got her so convinced that what he's saying is the truth..." Jack answered.

"What happens now? Do you think they will come to us?" Alice asked.

"I can't say for sure. Elsa may try to come here, but if she were to see Anna is fine and learn about Pitch's lies from her, it may risk her joining our side. So if anyone is going to come, it won't be her, or at least not alone." Jack hissed as he rubbed his forehead. "I just made everything worse for us, didn't I?

"No, Jack, please don't beat yourself up over this." Anna said, taking a step forward. "I know that I would be putting my life at risk... but I think the only way Elsa is going to believe us is if she actually sees me."

They were all quiet for a moment; this was something they all wanted to avoid. But the situation was becoming dire now, and they were quickly running out of options.

"We'll take some time to think it over." Jack said. "At least they don't seem to be hurting her... so as long as Pitch keeps her in one piece, we don't have to worry about her life being at stake."

Alice thought to herself for a moment. "I think we all need something to lift our spirits a bit. All of this pandemonium is not helping to maintain our morale."

"Oi, you can say that again!" Bunny exclaimed, hopping down the last five or so stairs as he crouched down to scratch his ear with his foot. "Someone needs to whip me up a carrot cake or something!"

Alice rolled her eyes playfully. "I think we should all have a little gathering with some friends in London."

"Friends? What friends?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Daniels, Mr. Bacardi, and Mr. Smirnoff." Alice smirked, chuckling a bit. "We all need to unwind a bit, and being that I'm known for being improper and unladylike in the area anyhow, it won't do much to tarnish my reputation by being seen in a pub."

Jack tilted his head, ignoring the fact that Hiccup was heading downstairs. "A- wait, what? Why didn't you ever tell me you had friends back in your-"

"It's a joke, Jack. They aren't real people; they're names for an assortment of fermented beverages." Alice chuckled, patting Jack's shoulder.

Hiccup raised a brow as the scene, smirking a bit. "Little bit after your time, Jack?"

"Like you would have had any clue either!" Jack bumped his arm into Hiccup jokingly, the two chuckling.

"So, who will join me then?" Alice asked, looking around.

"I'm supposing I could use a change of scenery!" Merida shouted as she floated down to them. "Count me in!"

"You know I'm going if you're going." Jack said.

"Well if you three are going, I'll tag along." Hiccup added.

"Bunny? Anna?" Alice asked. "Will you be accompanying us?"

"Oh, um, no thank you… someone needs to keep an eye on Olaf." Anna replied. It was a poor excuse, but she felt more comfortable staying where she was.

Bunny sighed lightly; did he want to be a fifth wheel? Sure, Hiccup and Merida weren't really together, but he knew without a doubt that Merida liked Hiccup. Not wanting to make things awkward for them or himself, he shrugged it off. "I'll help Anna keep those two little ankle biters occupied. You all go on ahead."

"Alright then. How about we take a turn about London, remaining low key of course, and we'll make the pub the last stop after a short day of merriment." Alice suggested.

"Sounds good to me… though I'd like to know where in the heck any grass is in that place… or trees." Hiccup said.

Alice laughed at that. "Ah, yes, you and Merida are from a time far before the industrial revolution of England. It's a rather large city; you would have to go to the country to see grass and trees…"

"I'm up for explorin' anything new." Merida smiled. "Let's get going!"

Jack pocketed a few snow globes, not noticing that Hiccup eyed them a bit as his smile faded slightly. "We'll be back tonight." He said to North.

"Alright, you all be careful, and stick together." He said, nodding to them as he headed towards his little office.

As Bunny watched the four disappear, he sighed lightly, glancing over at Anna after a few seconds. "You gonna be alright?"

"O- Oh, yes…" Anna replied, smiling lightly. "I want to thank you also… for everything you're doing. It must be hard for you to go against your commitments…"

Bunny nodded. "I don't have a sister… but I do know what it means to have family. I'd do anything for my mates. Same concept with you and Elsa. It's gonna be tough what with her helping Pitch."

"If only I could give this Pitch a piece of my mind… I would tell him that I don't care what he wants, that Elsa belongs at home, with her family… with me. She deserves to be loved, not stuck in some dark, cold cave." Anna said.

"Wasn't she in one of those to begin with? That ice castle?" Bunny asked.

"Her castle? Oh… no, it was… it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. She made the whole thing herself. It wasn't a dark place… but it felt… empty, lonely… like her." Anna frowned.

Bunny tilted his head sadly, noticing that Anna was beginning to tear up. "Bring it in, Sheila." He said as he hugged her. "Come on, now. I don't like seeing a sad face, and not just with those ankle biters. It's been a bumpy road, but we'll make it to the end. I know we will."

Anna wiped her eyes a bit, smiling as she hugged Bunny back. "Wow, your fur is pretty comfy."

Bunny chuckled a bit at that, scratching the back of his ear. "Eh, kids like the big fuzzy stuff, what can I tell you?"

"Maybe I should ask Eliza and Olaf to help bake that carrot cake for you. It'll help pass the time…" Anna suggested.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Bunny exclaimed, Anna giggling a bit as she followed him into the kitchen area.

* * *

Alice, Jack, Hiccup and Merida spent the day remaining low key as they went sight-seeing through London. Despite its sometimes dreary and dark atmosphere, there were some nice parts to it as well. Merida and Hiccup were especially fascinated with the display of buildings, clothing, architecture and technology. The two gasped, whirling around when a train whistled, speeding by on its tracks. Merida cried out in surprise, Jack laughing when she clung to him fearfully.

"Calm down Merida, it's not going to hurt you!" Jack chuckled. "That's just a train, it's a machine that helps get people from one place to another.

"Wow… it breathes fire, just like dragons! I've never- how does it move on its own like that?" Hiccup breathed.

"It runs on coal. It's the fuel that makes it run." Alice answered as they moved on.

They passed by a printing shop, stopping when Hiccup and Merida peeked in curiously.

"How… how is it able to make all that writing appear so fast?" Merida asked.

"It's a machine called a printing press. It takes writing and duplicates it so it can be given to many people to read. It's printing the local newspaper. London's finest." Alice said, chuckling when she saw how engrossed Hiccup and Merida were as they stared through the window.

This continued through the day, Jack and Alice getting a kick out of Hiccup and Merida's astonishment to their futuristic surroundings. Soon, as the late afternoon was upon them, they made their way inside a local pub. It was pretty empty, the four grabbing a booth towards the back to tuck themselves in their own little corner. They sat and talked for a bit before Alice got them their first round of drinks.

"Can't say I've ever had a 'fermented beverage' before, as you call it." Jack said to Alice, taking a sip. He blinked a bit in reaction. "Definitely an acquired taste."

Alice took a sip, having no problem as she dabbed her mouth with a handkerchief. "Don't fret, you'll become accustomed soon enough."

Hiccup raised his brows, looking as his glass and nodding. "This stuff isn't half bad." He said.

"This is great! You're right, Alice, I LOVE the cider!" Merida exclaimed.

"So... now that you're a bit familiar with my area of residence, you'll have to give a tour of your homes someday." Alice said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see the other dragons you have, Hiccup." Jack commented.

"You'll need to stay a while, there's hundreds of different species. We're still trying to find another Night Fury, like Toothless." Hiccup said.

"He's the only one of his kind?" Merida frowned. "Poor laddie."

"He'll be alright..." Hiccup said as he finished his first glass. "It doesn't bother him too much. He thinks it's gross when Astrid and I get all 'mushy...'" He sighed. "Odin, I miss her..."

Merida tried to act like this didn't bother her, but it did. She finished off her first glass then, pouring another out of the bottle. "You'll see her soon enough, lad. We're going to beat the stuffing out of that Bumby the next time we find him."

"Let's just think about something else..." Jack said. "I think all of you would be amazed to see where I come from. I mean, I started out around the same time period as Alice, but I've lived a pretty long time. I've seen some stuff."

"I'm quite sure you have, you're from at least two hundred years or so in the future." Alice said, taking another sip. "Can't imagine the developments that have been made in that span of time."

"It feels so weird... around this time, I was still wondering who I was and why I had these powers... knowing what I know now, the wait was definitely worth it." Jack said.

Alice smiled lightly, reaching across the table to take Jack's hand. At this, Merida sighed, taking another sip of her drink. "So where's the liveliness around here?" She asked. "The music, the hearty laughter?"

"Well granted, we are in a shadier location... not much liveliness to have in the entire vicinity." Alice replied. "But we have to keep attentions somewhat off of us, so it's a sacrifice we have to make."

"It's not so bad... the dining halls in Berk can be pretty cold and dark at times." He said. "Though, growing up, no one let me sit closer to the fire so that could have had something to do with it..."

"I can't see you being as helpless as you say you were, Hiccup. You're a pretty tough guy... don't give yourself enough credit." Jack said.

"Thanks... but you would have laughed if you saw me five years ago. Scrawnier than I am now, wimpy... a klutz, no doubt." Hiccup downed another glass. "The only reason anyone in Berk pays any attention to me now is because I saved their butts. Twice."

"It takes more than just might and strength to be admirable, Hiccup." Alice commented. "I do understand that it's an important asset for your time period, but there are other amiable qualities you possess."

"Yeah... wish Astrid saw some of those sometimes..." He sighed, taking another sip. "I mean, right before I got thrown into this whole mess, we were on bad terms and everything, and I just... I just want to work things out..."

"Maybe she should be the one worryin' lad, not you." Merida said.

"What do you mean? Astrid never worries about anything." Hiccup replied.

"That's the problem. Who is she to think she's so high and mighty?" Merida asked as she took another sip. "Aren't you the chief? There should always be respect and honor between a King and his Queen." She moved some of her hair out of her face. "See, tha's why I couldn't bear the thought of being married off... there goes m' freedom, and they'd only like me because I was a princess!"

"You're complaining because people LIKE you?" Hiccup tilted his head. "That makes absolutely no sense!"

"They don't REALLY like me, Hiccup... they don't know me!" She frowned.

"So get to know them then." Hiccup replied.

Alice and Jack watched them in silence, not exactly knowing how to contribute to this conversation.

Merida downed another drink, staring at Hiccup. "Y' really don't get it, do ye lad?"

"Get what? If people actually wanted anything to do with me before I became a dragon rider, I would have taken up the offer!" Hiccup threw his hand up.

"This isn't some group of friends, Hiccup; this was going to be an arranged marriage!" Merida exclaimed.

"W- Well... couldn't you at least try being friends with them first?" Hiccup asked.

"No! They were ridiculous!"

"Oh, so you're no different than anyone back in Berk, not giving any of those guys a second thought, and you have the nerve to criticize Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed. "And YOU don't even know HER!"

"I do have the nerve, lad, I do." She placed her glass down. "Because you are nothing like anyone from Dun' Broch. And I don't have to know someone to know when they don't appreciate someone good to them."

"Well gee, thanks, you must live with a horde of ogres then!" Hiccup groaned.

"Why is it so hard for ye to understand what I'm trying to say?" Merida whined.

"What, that you think that just because you can fight well and you're a princess that you can have some kind of competition with-"

"I LOVE you, Hiccup!" Merida finally shouted, staring at him.

Jack and Alice glanced at each other, raising their brows as they awaited in suspense for Hiccup's reaction.

Hiccup leaned forward slowly, placing his glass down. "Merida, let me say something to you. I. Have. A. Girlfriend." He leaned back, taking another sip of his drink.

Merida's mouth hung open for a moment, shaking her head. "But Hiccup, I actually care more than-"

"Enough already, okay?" Hiccup exhaled sharply. "I have been with Astrid for five years? You think I'm just going to throw that all away?"

"Hiccup, please, I just said that I love-"

"Well I don't love you Merida, so just drop it!" He downed another drink, pouring another from the bottle. "You think because you're royal and you can fight really well that you can just take whatever you want, that everyone can just step all over me like some bear skinned rug!"

"H- Hey, come on, Hic... you're making her cry." Jack finally interjected.

"Well maybe she'll finally understand how I've been feeling the last two months! It was hard enough trying to be nice to someone who looks like they're about to devour your soul, but obviously people in 'Dun 'Block' or whatever don't know how to take a hint!" Hiccup grabbed one of the bottles, storming out of the pub to sit outside.

"Well, so much for trying to unwind..." Alice sighed lightly, moving closer to Merida to gently rub her back. "Perhaps we should have placed a limit on you both. It seems you both need to learn how to handle your liquor."

Merida began to sob, letting her head rest on the table, her curls bouncing a bit as she did so. "Y- Ye think I don't miss m' own family...?" She asked in between sobs. "I thought that I at least helped him make this bearable..."

"You do, Merida, he's just having a hard time thinking right now." Jack said, not knowing exactly how to console the distraught Banshee.

As Jack and Alice tried to speak to Merida, two shady men entered the pub, sitting not far from the three. They spoke among themselves and had a couple drinks, when they happened to notice Alice sitting near them. Not being children, they were not able to see Jack, or even Merida for that matter, being she was a Banshee. They snickered, glancing over at Alice as they spoke to themselves.

"Well, isn't she a familiar face? Got nothing better to do with 'erself I suppose. Must have 'erself a pretty penny to afford that much to swallow up."

"Probably from swallowin' something else…" The second man chuckled. "… she's a real fanatic, that one. Walks in the streets she does, mumbling and jumping as if she's seen a ghost. A first class lunatic. But boy, is she a looker."

As Alice took another sip of her drink, she noticed the room began to spin a bit; normal, she hadn't had alcohol in a while, so it made sense that her tolerance level was a bit rusty. "Jack... we shouldn't allow Hiccup to wander on his own..." She mumbled.

"Jus' look at 'er, talking to 'erself now…" One of the shady men commented.

"Fine..." He sighed, getting up. He walked across to the entrance, poking his head out to see if Hiccup was anywhere in sight. He noticed him slumped up against the building, sighing as he nonchalantly tossed his empty bottle aside. He held his head, groaning.

"All I do is mess everything up..." Hiccup said to himself.

Jack frowned; he remembered when he had reached this low point, quite literally, curled up at the bottom of the ice glacier with Baby Tooth.

But when one reaches their lowest point, the only way to go is up.

Jack crouched by the disheartened Viking, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, come on. Let's get you back inside."

"Why? So I can hear that... that good for nothing ghost girl say more bad stuff about-"

"Hiccup, you know you don't mean any of that, so stop trying to hurt her." Jack sighed.

"You don't understand, Jack..." Hiccup let his head fall back so he could stare up at the night sky. "Astrid... is my everything. She's the only reason that I'm worth anything. She's the one thing that got me through EVERYTHING... battling a huge dragon queen... losing my leg... losing my DAD..." A tear escaped from his eyes then. "... he must be so disappointed in me. I can't protect my village. I am nothing without Astrid."

"That's not true, Hiccup. I was where you are right now, once." Jack said.

"… what do you mean? You're a guardian Jack, you're actually good at protecting people." Hiccup murmured.

"That's not how I always thought. I was a wanderer once… for over two hundred years, actually. I had no responsibilities, no purpose… I had no idea why I was given these powers, why I was who I was. Then I found the guardians… and boy, Pitch tried to mess with my head… and he almost succeeded. But then I found my reason for existing. It was because a long time ago, I saved a little girl. That little girl was my sister." He smiled to himself. "Look… I know you miss your family, I get it. This is hard for all of us. But this is not the answer. Think about it Hic… Merida has a family too. Her parents, her three brothers… they're probably feeling the same way Astrid is right now. She's trying to be strong, but she needs everyone's support."

Hiccup sighed, a small moment of clarity coming to him as he held his head. "I was a huge jerk, wasn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure this was at least partially responsible for it." Jack said, holding up the empty bottle.

"Remind me never to drink that much of that stuff again, even if it DOES taste good…" Hiccup groaned.

Jack was about to help Hiccup get to his feet when Merida poked her head out, wiping at her face a bit. "Let me help, Jack. Alice sent me out here to keep an eye out."

"Thanks, Merida." Jack said as the two helped Hiccup inside. They all sat down, Merida avoiding Hiccup's gaze.

"Merida… I'm really… I'm sorry for… what I said…" Hiccup swayed a bit. "It's just… it's so hard sometimes… being away from someone you love… you deserve better."

Jack glanced over at Merida as she nodded, thinking it was best to just accept his apology and keep any lingering thoughts on the subject to herself. "It's alright, lad."

"We should get home… it's been a long day." Jack said, about to get up when he noticed Alice was appearing a bit tense. "Hey… you okay, Alice?"

She didn't really respond, her eyes wide as she held her head, keeping it lowered. "J- Jack… I fear I may have had a bit too much to drink myself…" She said barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean? Do you feel sick?" Jack asked.

Alice side glanced over towards a table not far from them, Jack's eyes following hers as he noticed two scruffy men glancing back every once and again, chuckling to themselves.

"Looks like she's servicing a nice young bloke after all. Must be one of them wealthy ones, enough to spend a few pounds here and there to take pity upon the nice pickings wandering about the streets." One of them said.

"Wouldn't want to get 'er in a rage, no sir, she'd be the she-devil that devoured your soul. I saw it m' self once… like the fires of hell in 'er eyes, arms swinging as if they would grow wings and take to flight. Night that the Mangled Mermaid burned to the ground. Though, I can't imagine how good of a time that'd make if she were bound. Must have made many a night to experience stuck in that looney bin, strapped 'er down good, 'er head lolling around like a ladle stirring that stew of a brain." The second said.

"I heard the same, the staff don't 'ave a care, too many loonies to attend to tha' none're paying attention. She didn't know the difference, maybe even liked it. When the mind's gone, what's left to speak but the flesh, hm?" The first commented.

"I see them, Jack…" Alice whispered. "Those blasted twins, the Tweedles. One more mischievous than the other. I'm… I'm back there, Jack… back within those… sickly white walls… the room is spinning…"

Jack however, was not listening fully to what Alice was saying for one reason. Despite their cockney accent and their manner of speaking, Jack was able to get the gist of what the men were saying as he listened to them, gritting his teeth as ironically, his blood began to boil. He was clenching his fists, unable to allow their degradation of Alice to continue for another minute. Without a word, Jack stormed over to them, benefitting him that neither of the men could see him. His rage reached its limit, rearing his fist back to punch one of the men square in the jaw. Before the other could really react, being they were both halfway to being drunk anyhow, he did the same to the other, subsequently knocking both their lights out as they lay on the ground unconscious. He was about to inflict further damage when a pair of hands held his shoulders firmly from behind, keeping him steady.

"Alright lad, let them be now…" Merida said, patting his back. "Ye did a good number on them, they've gotten their comeuppance."

Jack took a moment to calm himself, nodding. "Fine. Let's just get ourselves home. Alice and Hiccup need rest."

When all four managed to get out of the pub and into a secluded area, they cast another snow globe to get back home. What had started as a day to try to forget their troubles turned into a harsh reminder of all that rested upon their shoulders, and that many hardships still awaited them in their unpredictable endeavor.

* * *

 **A lot of creepy and tense events transpired in this chapter, and there are more to come! Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts, and stay tuned for more!**


	16. Broken Hearts Shattering

**Good evening, readers! Last time we left off, what was supposed to be a casual night out among friends became a disaster, and much more looms ahead. I won't spoil of course, but I highly suggest you prepare yourself for an emotional chapter. If you're wondering what I mean, than sit back and read forth! Don't forget to enjoy as always!**

* * *

Pitch watched over Elsa as she slept, his hand gently petting her hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing as he gazed over at her hands holding Anna's coronation necklace close to her. He felt so torn as to what course of action he should take. His raw emotion wanted to storm over to North's workshop, right now, and give them their due consequences for trifling with the bond between him and Elsa. However, it seemed that she had been influencing him for the better as of late, a part of him feeling reluctance for going through with that idea.

A part of him also knew that if he were to go through with it, and Anna was harmed in the process… Elsa would forgive him even less if she found out the entire truth.

He had allowed this to go too far, he realized… so far, there was no way he could turn back now.

Pitch's thoughts were broken when he sensed another presence behind him. He didn't have to turn and look to know who it was, sighing lightly. She was the antithesis to everything he had come to admire in Elsa, and she was persistent in her haunting of him like a malevolent spirit.

"I sense your heart is conflicted." The Queen said softly. "Please, allow me to assist you."

A sigh. "Do you believe that I cannot make up my own mind?" He asked.

"That is not what I was implying." The Queen said as she stepped closer. "However, you should already know that the mind is more of the Doctor's area of expertise… however, I realize he is probably one of the last you would like to converse with of this subject… or any subject, for that matter."

"And you aren't far from him on that list." Pitch hissed lowly, moving a bit closer to Elsa's resting form instinctively.

"Do you know why you resent me so, Pitch?" The Queen asked. "It is because, as difficult as it is to accept, my words to you have held truth. A truth, that regardless of how far you try to run from it, will always find you."

"Let me guess… the truth you speak of is yourself?" Pitch asked.

The Queen smirked lightly, chuckling lowly. "That's one of the things I admire about you. You're smart."

"I'd like to know when the point of this conversation will arise." Pitch said. "I'd rather you not disturb her, being you've already disturbed me."

The Queen narrowed her eyes a bit. "Fine. I'll return to the initial subject." She walked around so Pitch could actually look at her as she stood over Elsa. "Do you honestly think that Jack Frost isn't going to report this to the others?" She asked. "That they will not plan an attack? If you hold her so precious to your heart…" She spoke with venom in her words. "… you shall strike before they do."

"There are reasons why I have decided that it may not be the wisest of actions to take." Pitch said.

"That is your mind talking, your logic. Logic can only assist us so much. It is the bridge which takes us from where we are to what we want. But if that bridge crumbles, our only option is to swim. To do what we must to survive before we're swallowed up." She glared at Elsa for a moment as she shifted in her sleep before returning her focus to Pitch. "He knows there is a new path that has been forged in which your destruction rests at its end… and that path is her." She nodded towards Elsa. "So before they travel that path… you must stop them in their tracks. Take something dear from them, first… allow them to be the ones left critical, vulnerable. Only then will our victory be in sight for the taking, everything we desire shall be ours."

Pitch furrowed his brows, gazing upon Elsa. He remembered how adamant Bunny had been in bringing Elsa down in the last conflict… Jack may had been trying to take a diplomatic approach, but who is to say that the others would attempt to end her life regardless of whether she was truly evil or not. Curse the Queen, indeed her words held truth, and it certainly was what he despised about her the most. He finally glanced up at her, averting his eyes from Elsa for the first time since the conversation had begun.

"Very well… but she stays here, under Wick's protection. If I find that you harmed so much as a hair on her head when I leave to facilitate this act… you shall be the next to suffer by my hand." Pitch warned.

The Queen smirked; the pieces of her chess board were moving into place, each one exactly where she wanted them to be. "Understood." She took a step closer, her eyes not diverting from his. "You should rest now… you have a dangerous day ahead of you tomorrow." She lingered for a moment before slowly taking her leave, smirking darkly to herself as she did so. She stopped only when she saw a low glimmer in the darkness, glancing to the side to see Bumby looking to her. There was a silent understanding between them, the Queen giving him a single, firm nod before continuing along her way.

* * *

Eliza and Olaf were for once rendered silent as they happily ate a slice of carrot cake. Bunny had finished off his share, shaking his head as he smiled. "These ankle biters haven't sat still for this long in about a week." He said.

"I had no idea my culinary skills were this great!" Anna giggled, glancing over as Kristoff held out his plate, Sven doing the same as he held it out with his mouth. Anna smirked playfully, putting a hand on her hip. "You have any more cake and you won't eat dinner!" She blinked a bit when Toothless trotted up then, a plate in his mouth as he held it out, purring lightly as he tilted his head. Anna giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, alright, one more slice for each of you and that is IT."

Toothless chirped happily, looking down at Sven as he lifted a hoof. Toothless curled up one of his feet, Sven fist bumping him.

Just then, they all turned as the four returned, Jack trying to escort a hyperventilating Alice to her bedroom while Merida was supporting a very drunk Hiccup, a bit difficult as she herself was quite tipsy. Bunny hopped to his feet, helping Jack with Alice as Toothless cried out in surprise, using his head to keep Hiccup somewhat on his feet.

"What in the hell happened, mate?" Bunny exclaimed.

"Long story… but we are NEVER doing the pub thing again…" Jack answered, resting Alice down as he tried to calm her. "Alice, look at me."

"I don't want to lie down Jack, please let me remain upright…" She whispered.

"Okay, okay…" He crouched down in front of her, holding her hands. "Alice, look at me. You're home now, you're safe."

"It won't go away, Jack… the walls are… bleeding…" Alice said as she breathed heavily.

Eliza hurried up the stairs, running into the room despite Anna and Kristoff's protests. "Alice, are you having nightmares again?" The child asked worriedly. "Just remember what you told me to tell you Alice, it isn't real!"

"Listen to my voice, Alice." Jack said, taking her hands in his and squeezing them gently. "I will never let you go back to that place. You're going to stay here, with me, where it's safe. I promise, I will always keep you safe, I will never let them hurt you again."

Toothless helped Merida get Hiccup to bed, where he passed out upon his head hitting the pillow. Merida heaved a sigh, glancing up at Toothless. "Better watch over him." She said. As she got up to float away, Toothless whined lightly at her, to which she turned and smiled sadly. "He doesn't love me, lad. He said so himself." She continued out into the hallway then, collapsing on her bed once inside her room, hugging a pillow to her as she sobbed.

Jack and Bunny sighed with relief when Alice finally calmed, the young woman hissing as she held her head. "I ought to have done those two curs in." She said.

"Don't worry, I took care of them." Jack said with a serious tone. "Just rest now. Everything will be better in the morning."

"I think I should stay with Alice." Eliza said to Jack. "She always feels better after a nightmare when I'm around, right Alice?"

"Of course, dear." Alice smiled lightly. "But I thought you despised windows…"

"I'm not afraid anymore." Eliza smiled. "May I stay, please?"

"Alright. If Alice needs anything, let Bunny or I know, okay?" Jack asked.

Eliza nodded, smiling as she looked to Alice. "Don't worry Alice, I'll take care of you, like you take care of me."

Bunny gave Jack a nod then, patting his shoulder then. "You should hit the hay too. You look wiped out." He winced when he heard Merida wailing from down the hall, clearing his throat. "Poor thing… let me go see if I can cheer her up any."

He walked out of Alice's room, heading down the hall to where Merida was. He sighed lightly as he saw the state she was in, curled up as she cried loudly. He closed her door a bit so as to block out the noise for everyone else, approaching her.

"Go away!" She shouted, shutting her eyes tightly. "Haven't I been badgered enough for a night?"

"I'm not here to badger you. I hate seeing you like this, Mer." Bunny said, frowning as he sat beside her.

"At least someone does… Hiccup said right to my face that he doesn't love me! I don't care if he said he was sorry, now I know how he really feels!" She shook her head, inhaling sharply as she sobbed more. "The first time I actually love a boy and I'm faced with this… if this is what loving a boy is like, then I don't want it, Bunny… I don't want it…"

As she sat up, Bunny hugged Merida's shoulders in a comforting gesture as she cried against his chest. "Yeah…" He sighed. "I know the feeling… it's pretty close to this."

Bunny stayed with Merida until she exhausted herself, throwing a blanket on the slumbering Banshee. In his mind, he knew that if the problems looming over them weren't remedied soon, that more suffering and misery awaited all of them.

* * *

Wick snored quietly, slumped up against the wall. He didn't really have his own space to sleep, having grown accustomed to using the cold, hard cavern ground as his resting place. His slumber was disturbed when someone shook him lightly, Wick blinking his hollow eyes open a bit as he rubbed them.

"Hm…? Oh, brother Pitch! Is it time to get up already-"

"Shh!" Pitch hissed, crouching down in front of Wick. "Rouse yourself and focus."

"What's going on? Do we have to fight again?" Wick asked a bit quieter as he took some time to get to his feet.

"No. I want you to listen to me very carefully now." Pitch started. "I'm going to be gone for quite some time, possibly a few hours. I need you to watch over Elsa, and do not leave her side until I return. You are not to leave her vulnerable, understood?"

Wick beamed then, nodding. "I like to spend time with Elsa."

"Very good. Go to her now. And please, for all that is dark, try to keep your noise level in check, she's still slumbering." Pitch said.

"Okay!" Wick exclaimed before catching himself, clearing his throat. "I- I mean, okay…" He said in a whisper, floating towards where Elsa was sleeping.

Pitch groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "I swear, he is such an imbecile…" He became serious then, exhaling sharply as a dark glare fell over his expression like a veil. "I cannot fret over this now… I have some mangy rats to take care of."

As Pitch took his leave, making his way out of the cavern by exiting through Houndsditch, a pair of eyes revealed themselves in the darkness, watching after him before flickering towards the direction that Wick had gone in.

"I'll allow little Sleeping Beauty to awaken first… wouldn't want to rattle her peaceful state now… I want her to be fully aware when inevitable doom comes to claim her." The Queen spoke lowly, retreating back in the darkness to wait, to watch.

* * *

Night had passed, morning having arrived with the swift sunrise. It had been a rough evening prior, the current residents within the workshop still fast asleep. The first to awaken, jostled out of a nightmare, was Alice, sitting up straight as she wielded her vorpal blade. Her quickened breathing calmed when she realized she was in her bedroom, safe and sound, unharmed.

When she observed her surroundings for a few more moments however, she realized that the same could not be said for Eliza.

"Hm… a bit early for her to be awake…" Alice said to herself when she realized the child was no longer beside her. "Eliza?" She whispered, looking around as she realized that there was a deep chill in the room. When Alice looked towards the window, she gasped upon seeing that it was wide open. She threw the covers off of her, racing over to the window and looking out. Her eyes widened, worry swelling in her heart as she gripped her blade tighter. Without a word, she dashed out of the room, light on her toes as she made her way down the hall to Jack's loft. Without hesitation, she climbed up the ladder, falling to her knees at his bedside to shake him. "Jack!" She exclaimed in a sharp whisper. "Jack, wake up this instant!"

Jack groaned lightly as he blinked his eyes open, rubbing them as he sat up. "Alice, what are you-"

"Eliza is missing!" She said in a panicked tone. "She was not with me upon my awakening and the window is wide open!"

Jack perked up a bit then, furrowing a brow. "O- Okay, um… did you check the other bedrooms? The kitchen? Do you think maybe she's playing a game with Olaf or something?"

"Jack, please listen to me… I-" Alice stopped then, her eyes widening when she seemed to see something out his own window. Without a word, she practically jumped over him to force it open, soaring through the air in rapid pursuit.

"A- Alice?" Jack exclaimed, grabbing his staff and soaring after her. He heard a reply, but it was the source of the reply which made Jack realize, to his horror, what was happening.

"Jack! Alice! Help me!" Eliza cried, and Jack's eyes widened when she saw that she was in the clutches of his greatest foe.

"PITCH!" Jack screamed when the Nightmare King's feet touched the snowy ground, holding Eliza with one arm and his scythe in the other. He ran forward once his own feet touched the ground to stand by Alice's side, the young woman's face twisted with a combination of fear and rage. "Leave her alone Pitch, this isn't about her!"

"Well then… I'm making it about her now." Pitch said as he scowled at them.

"If you lay but one scratch upon her I'll tear you to shreds!" Alice shrieked, her eyes becoming crazed as she gripped her blade. She held it in her hand so tightly that it began to tremble.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll try, Alice…" Pitch nodded. "Your fear is quite potent now… interesting being she isn't even your real sister."

"You know nothing about familial bonds, you nasty brute!" She shouted, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, I don't, do I?" Pitch growled. "I had a family once, believe it or not… I had a wife and a child, and I lost them both when they were torn from me. This is how I became the creature you see before you!" He proclaimed.

"Laughable that you expect me to believe that." Alice forced a laugh as her eyes seemed to burn into Pitch's. "Now if you value your pitiful life, you will let her free!"

"If anything happens to little miss Eliza here, you can thank your good friend standing beside you!" Pitch spat. "I told you once before Jack, you have a bad habit of interfering!"

"Why?" Jack shouted. "Because I'm trying to do the right thing? We're trying to save those kids, you have no right to take their souls from them like their just-"

"It's not about the children anymore, Jack… I've abandoned that goal long ago. You can take that up with my so called colleagues. No, you haven't the slightest idea what I will do now that you've crossed a very delicate line." Pitch said, ignoring Eliza beginning to cry as he restrained her.

"What… what are you talking about…?" Jack asked as he furrowed a brow.

"The moment you attempted to come between Elsa and I… the moment you tried to take her away from me, to make me out to be the monster YOU see me as, you made a worse enemy of me!" Pitch growled.

"This is what this is about? Because I tried to reunite her with the FAMILY you took her from? That DOES make you a monster Pitch!" Jack shouted.

"I had the love of my life taken from me forcefully once." Pitch said, his voice quieting as he furrowed his brows a bit. "I don't care who I have to harm this time to prevent it from happening a second time."

For the first time since Jack had known Pitch, he suddenly saw genuineness in his expression; was Pitch telling the truth? Did he have a family once, did he suffer the tragedy of losing them as he claimed?

Did he really love Elsa?

"Pitch… if you really care about Elsa… this isn't the way to do it. If you really care, you'll tell her the truth. You'll do what's best for her. Do you think you're doing her any good by keeping her there with those other freaks?" Jack held a hand out. "It doesn't have to end like this. Please… we may not have to like each other, but we can at least help Elsa, those kids, together."

Alice shot Jack a look. "What on Earth are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to keep everyone alive." Jack answered, his eyes not diverting from Pitch's. "So what will it be, Pitch?"

Alice glanced from Jack to Pitch, noticing the Nightmare King's hesitation. Just as she was about to summon a different weapon to take advantage of this hesitation, Eliza inhaled sharply, biting down on Pitch's arm hard. He cried out in pain, wincing as he nursed his wrist.

"ELIZA!" Alice screamed, running as fast as she could towards the girl as she wriggled out of Pitch's grip. Pitch growled, casting a burst of back sand at them.

"NO!" Jack cried, soaring over towards them when he stopped, sighing with relief when Alice opened up her umbrella to deflect the attack. It shot right back at Pitch, his eyes widening before he could attempt to dodge it. He was knocked back against a glacier sticking out of the ground, falling to the ground unconscious. Jack ran up to them, Alice hugging the crying, frightened girl to her. "Are you two alright?"

Alice nodded, glancing at him. "Take Eliza back to the workshop. Alert the others and make sure she's kept hidden."

Jack nodded, taking Eliza as he scooped her up. "Come with me."

"Absolutely not. I need to make sure there is no other danger. Who knows what they could have planned." She replied.

"Alice, I am not leaving you out here all by yourself-" Jack was cut off when Alice grabbed him by his collar, planting a lingering kiss on his lips. When she broke it, he stared at her, his expression softened.

"I need to take care of him. He will suffer for his attempt to harm her. Now go, make haste!" Alice shouted, her eyes pleading.

Reluctantly, Jack nodded. "Fine, but I'm coming right back for you." He took one quick glance around the area before taking to the air to bring Eliza back to the workshop in the distance.

* * *

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, sitting up as she stretched her arms. Just then, she squeaked in surprise as someone ticked her sides, laughing as she wriggled a bit. She turned to see Wick behind her, giggling as he readjusted his hat which had become a bit lopsided.

"I swear, I don't know what to do with you sometimes!" Elsa exclaimed as she laughed.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up!" Wick beamed. "It's been pretty boring."

"Well, you've certainly woken me up now…" Elsa said, turning herself so her feet could touch the ground as she placed her covers aside. She looked around a bit as her fingers reached up to fix her hair. "Is Pitch awake yet?"

"Oh yeah, he got up really early. He told me to stay here with you." Wick replied.

Elsa looked at him, tilting her head. "Why did he ask you to do that? Where is he?"

"I don't know. He said he was going somewhere for a few hours maybe, and to stay here with you until he gets back." Wick said.

Elsa's smile faded then, letting her braid slip from her hands as she looked at the ground with worry. "I told him I wanted to discuss the matter further with him first…" She whispered to herself.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Don't worry, Pitch'll come back. He always does." Wick smiled.

Before Elsa could respond, Bumby appeared just at the entrance of the area then, clearing his throat. "Wick, her highness requests your assistance in repairing her conjured army's weapons; they've toiled after much training."

Wick and Elsa both stared at him silently, Elsa looking up with a fearful expression at Wick. "W- Well…" Wick started. "Brother Pitch told me I had to stay here with Elsa until he gets back from… wherever he is."

"Don't fret, I'll keep watch over Elsa here until you've finished your tasks for the Queen." Bumby answered, taking a step forward when Wick got up, standing between him and Elsa.

"No… I don't trust you." Wick said, frowning.

Bumby growled lowly, about to shout at Wick when the Queen approached then. "Now Wick, don't provoke him." She said, smiling as sweetly as possible. "I realize that the last time Elsa and Bumby were alone that it wasn't very pleasant. Don't worry, I'll make sure that everything is as it should be."

Wick felt intimidated now, glancing from Bumby to the Queen. "A- Are you sure?"

"Quite so. In fact, I'll leave two of my card guards here to remain vigilant. Nothing will pass through them." The Queen added.

"R- Really?" He smiled. "You promise?"

Elsa gently tugged on Wick's sleeve. "W- Wick, please don't-"

"Of course… now run along, and don't come back until every single weapon is battle worthy. My card guards need to be prepared properly." The Queen patted Wick's shoulder, sending him along. She summoned two of her card guards as she said she would to stand at the entrance. Once Wick was out of sight, she turned to Elsa, smirking darkly. "As promised, all will be as it should… soon, you will be nothing but a memory to Pitch… and the light you've penetrated will disappear. In its wake, a void shall be left, a void that shall be filled with darkness." She took a step closer, hissing in Elsa's face. "I am that darkness, and I am the one and only Queen!" She glanced over at Bumby, nodding to him. "Ruin her before you take her life. I want her to suffer for her insolence to me." She said before sashaying out of the room.

Elsa scurried back, her eyes wide with fear as she shook her head. "Oh, with pleasure, your highness…" Bumby said as he grinned.

The Queen chuckled to herself as she went along her way. "Flawless…" Just then, she gasped, clutching her chest with her large hand over where her heart would be, her eyes widening. She sensed something was wrong, her neck craning as she turned to look towards the ceiling of the cavern. She shook her head in horror, moving quickly to climb up the walls and head towards the top. "They shall not take him from me!" She hissed, finding a snow globe within the ruins of Houndsditch where they were stored and casting it down to enter the portal.

* * *

Jack's feet touched the ground back inside the workshop, placing Eliza down as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, I want you to wake everyone up, okay? Don't try to leave and stay with someone at all times." Jack said.

"But Jack, Alice is still out there!" Eliza cried.

"I know, I'm going to go back out there now and get her. Promise you'll do as I say, okay?" Jack asked.

Eliza nodded. "O- Okay… I'll wake everyone up." She said before running towards the closest bedroom she could find.

Meanwhile, Alice stood over Pitch, blade in hand. She crouched down, kneeling down as she narrowed her eyes. "You will never harm her again." She said to his unconscious form, raising the blade into the air to stab him. Just as she was about to bring it down upon him, he uttered a single word, making her stop.

"… Emily…"

Alice furrowed a brow, hesitating before lowering her blade a bit. Her other hand slowly extended, her fingertips just barely touching his forehead. She closed her eyes for a moment, blinking in surprise when she opened them.

"… he spoke the truth." She whispered to herself.

Alice got to her feet, turning as she saw Jack approaching in the distance. In that moment, she smiled. It was one of content, knowing that through all of this, she had everything she wanted.

Maybe North was right… maybe her center truly was insight; and so, she spared Pitch's life because deep down, he still had something- someone, to live for.

Jack smiled at Alice as she became closer and closer, the wind seeming to carry him to her. All seemed to be calm now, the threat averted, everyone leaving this unscathed.

It was then that the Queen arose swiftly behind Alice, and that calmness was broken as his first reaction was to cry out to her in warning.

Alice furrowed a brow when Jack cried out to her, whirling around. She gasped in surprise when she was met with the Queen, her guard let down as in one swift motion, the Queen grabbed Alice's vorpal blade tucked in her dress, yanking Alice towards her with her free hand as she stabbed her with her own weapon.

"ALICE!" Jack screamed, his heart pounding as he sped towards them.

As Alice gasped wheezily, the Queen licked her lips as she leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I have long awaited this moment, Alice Liddell. The moment where I take your place and make it my own; rightfully so. You shall not dethrone me again from Wonderland, or any land I choose to claim as my own." She shoved Alice back, off the blade.

Jack sent blast after blast of ice from his staff at the Queen, the creature moving swiftly to dodge each and every attack. When she grew tired of his persistence, one of her tentacles shot out to wrap around his staff, tearing it from his grip and tossing it several yards to the side. As Alice's blood stained the snow, Jack's eyes widened in horror, running as fast as his feet could carry him towards the staff. He grunted as he felt himself being dragged back, whipping his head back to see one of the Queen's tentacles wrapped around his ankle. She flipped him over so he could look back towards her.

"J- Jack!" Alice cried weakly, groaning as she struggled to get to her feet.

As she did so, the Queen grabbed her with one of her large hands, forcing her head up so her gaze could lock with Jack's.

"Now you witness the greatness of my power, Jack Frost!" The Queen hissed. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"Jack…" Alice whispered, the arctic winds blowing through her hair. "I love-"

SNAP.

The sound penetrated the air, a think silence following it for several moments. Blood dripped in a small stream from Alice's mouth, her eyes glazing over as the Queen dropped her. Alice fell to the ground limply, the break in her neck visible from under her porcelain skin. Time seemed to stop as Jack's heart skipped a beat, a breath caught in his throat as the tentacle around his ankle retracted. Taking advantage of his shock, the Queen walked over to Pitch, taking him into her arms. She glanced back, seeing others approaching swiftly. She grimaced as she cast down a snow globe, disappearing in an instant as she grinned wickedly.

Finally willing himself to move, Jack's hands clawed at the snow as he crawled over to Alice, calling her name repeatedly as he pulled her to him.

"Alice, please, please wake up…!" His breathing became uneven as sobs ripped from his chest, tears already pouring down his cheeks as he shook her. Merida was the first to arrive, and he grabbed her shoulder with one hand. "Bring her back…" Jack begged, his voice cracking.

Without uttering a word, Merida allowed the dozens of questions to continue their maddening chorus within her mind as she simply nodded, her hands trembling when she saw Alice's state. Her hands began to glow, trying to stay calm as she tried to heal her. Bunny stopped short, shaking his head and widening his eyes when he too saw Alice's current condition.

After several minutes, Merida looked up at Jack tearfully. "Lad… I'm sorry… I-"

"NO! I will not let her die!" Jack screamed, sitting Alice up a bit more in his arms. "C- Come on Alice, you're stronger than this, you have to wake up now. We all still need you, Eliza needs you, I need you… I love you…" Jack shut his eyes tightly, pressing his forehead against hers as he gritted his teeth. "I promised I would protect you… I told you I should have stayed…"

Bunny tugged on his ears, falling to his knees as his heart broke in two. Merida opened her mouth to speak, shaking her head as no words could be spoken. She glanced up, shakily getting to her feet as Tooth, Sandy and North approached.

"What has happened? Where is Pitch, what did he do?" North asked worriedly.

Merida's lip trembled, inhaling sharply as she cried. "I can't save her…" She whimpered, wiping at her face. "I tried, she's too far gone…"

Before any of them could ask, they looked upon the scene in shock as Jack let his head fall back, crying out in agony as he held Alice to him. He rocked back and forth, his hands covered in her blood. Tooth covered her mouth, one of her hands groping the air to grab Sandy's. The dream guardian frowned deeply, putting a comforting arm around Tooth.

Inside the workshop, Eliza waited anxiously with Anna, Kristoff, and Hiccup, holding his head from the hangover he was experiencing from the night before. Over twenty minutes had passed before Tooth and Sandy returned, both with solemn expressions. Anna stood, approaching them.

"Tooth, what's going on?" Anna asked, knowing that Eliza was watching intently as Tooth whispered in Anna's ear. The princess's eyes widened, gasping lightly in shock.

Eliza furrowed a brow, hearing activity in the level above them then as Jack's wailing reached them. Without warning, the child got to her feet, running to the stairs.

"Eliza, wait!" Kristoff shouted.

The child did not listen, running up the stairs and shoving past everyone as she made her way into Alice's room. Jack could be heard crying out her name in agony from down the hall, North having taken him there to try to calm the ice guardian. Bunny and Merida had rested Alice on her bed, the child slowly approaching as her breathing deepened.

"… Alice?" Eliza called quietly to her, extending her hands to shake her gently. "What's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?" She looked to Bunny and Merida fearfully, Bunny approaching the child. He crouched down, hugging Eliza from behind as she began to sob.

"It's okay, little Sheila. Let it all out. I'm here." Bunny said to her quietly as tears poured down her small face as she too, realized that Alice was gone.

Downstairs, Hiccup plopped down in a chair when he heard the tragic news. He rested his head in his hands, Toothless whining lightly as he gently nudged his shoulder with his nose.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Hiccup breathed, wincing as Jack continued to wail upstairs, the whole workshop able to hear. "I feel so useless. All I've done since we've been here is hold everyone back." Toothless shook his head, the expression in his eyes trying to encourage Hiccup that he was as much part of this family as the rest of them. "I have… allowed so many people I care about to get hurt, or worse, Toothless." Hiccup looked over at the dragon. "Think of everyone we've left at home." He shook his head. "We have to leave tonight, bud. We don't belong here. We've been away from our family long enough."

Toothless stared at Hiccup regretfully, the dragon not feeling that this was the right answer. He couldn't argue with Hiccup now, looking towards the stairs as Sven helped Olaf get up the stairs. He peeked inside the room where Alice was, sitting next to Sven as Olaf went inside. The normally overly enthusiastic snowman now shared Eliza's sadness, frowning deeply as he joined her and Bunny in a small group hug.

They all realized in that moment, that Alice had not only been a fierce leader and fighter for them, she had also been a fierce friend, someone to look up to, and who rose above the horrors of her past because of them. She had finally become a whole person, finding the love she had lacked for so many years, and she had returned that love. That was all gone now; Eliza gasping lightly as Alice's body suddenly began to turn into a great number of brilliant blue butterflies. She faded slowly with the fluttering of their wings, each one traveling a small distance before disappearing themselves.

Her absence would leave an empty space, not only in the workshop, but in the hearts of all within it who had come to know her.

* * *

Elsa found that she was once again cornered, feeling the cold cavern wall pressed against her back. She stared, unblinking, at Bumby as he approached her at a torturously slow pace.

"What are you going to do to me?" Elsa asked quietly, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Don't fear, my little Elsa." Bumby replied. "This will be a rather quick process, if you cooperate. If you don't… the last thing you will feel is great pain."

Elsa's breathing quickened, glancing towards the entrance where the two card guards were standing, hissing a quiet laughter. She looked back to Bumby, seeing her frightened expression in the reflection of his glasses as they glimmered. It was then that she began to feel something swelling inside of her, bubbling up to the surface as she clenched her fists.

No. She was not going to allow fear to win this time. It was time to put everything she had experienced, heard, seen, learned, to action. It was time for her to stand up for herself.

Bumby reached out a hand to touch her face, when she suddenly began to step forward, shoving him backwards in one, swift motion. Bumby stumbled a bit, looking at her in surprise as the memory of Alice doing the same to him just before he was hit by an oncoming train. This surprise was soon replaced by a boiling anger, about to attack Elsa when she grit her teeth, blasting him back with an ice burst from her hand.

"You will not lay another hand on me!" Elsa shouted, blasting him back a second time. "They may have called me a monster back in Arendelle…" She blasted him back a third time. "… but I know that it is NOT what I am…" She blasted him back a final time, knocking him down to the ground. "YOU are a monster!" She breathed heavily. "And I will not have my fate decided by you!"

Bumby groaned, reaching his hand out weakly, only to pass out. Indeed, she had caught him off guard, not giving him a moment to react to her sudden attacks of determination. She turned to look at the two card guards, holding up her hands in a warning gesture. The card guards grunted at each other before reluctantly stepping aside and allowing her to pass.

Not long after this occurrence, the Queen returned, carrying a still unconscious Pitch and laying him down gently in his resting area. She gazed upon his form for a few moments before leaning down, planting a kiss on his lips. She smiled lightly, straightening herself up to exit when she inhaled sharply, ducking back as she plastered her back against the wall. She dared to look again, peeking out to see Elsa making her way to where Wick was, glancing up to see her card guards glancing around with confused expressions. The Queen shook her head, bewildered by the scene as she moved at a quick pace to where they were. Upon approaching, she waved her hand to make them move aside. Once she saw Bumby sprawled on the floor, she gritted her teeth angrily, grunting as she kicked at his side with her small feet.

"Wake up! Wake up you blithering idiot!" the Queen hissed, clenching her fists as Bumby began to come to. "I left but one task to you… one… simple task… to wring that fragile swan's thin neck, and you could not even manage that!" She shrieked. "I even allowed you permission to do what you will with her once you harvested her pretentious soul, but that just wasn't enough, for you, was it? You just could not incapacitate her, you had to play this silly game of cat and mouse; the mouse decided to roar to ensure its survival and has slinked away into its putrid little hole!"

As Bumby regained consciousness, waking up to the Queen badgering him, the anger and humiliation he had felt before being knocked out multiplied tenfold. As the Queen continued her rant, he silently, and without warning, shot a hand out to pin the Queen to the nearest wall by her throat, cutting her off mid-sentence. Not expecting this, the Queen did not attack out of shock, her eyes widening as she stared at him cautiously.

"My patience is wearing, your grace… as we speak, it is paper thin." Bumby spoke lowly, threateningly. "Now I feel I have done well in following your commands in order to appease your ridiculously large ego, but I believe I have reached my limit; so allow me to make my current stance quite clear to you. I am not some servant boy who will grovel at your feet. I am not going to perform your 'dirty deeds' which are driven by your unquenchable envy and lust. My plans for Elsa's outcome, or any other outcome which I choose to directly affect, shall be carried out on my terms and mine alone, unless I require your word. Do not take my typically calm and reserved nature as an opportunity to take advantage of me, for if her highness wishes to 'live long,' than I suggest you do your best to heed my words."

The Queen stared daggers at him, her bottom eyelid twitching a bit as her brows twisted. "You dare to threaten me…?" Her voice cracked as she inhaled sharply. "I upheld my end of the bargain. Alice Liddell is dead. DEAD!" She shrieked, but Bumby didn't even flinch. "Yes… I took her life with my bare hands… I did not hesitate, I did not fail. You may have the notion that women are inferior playthings to be melded to your liking, but it is perhaps you who underestimates MY demeanor." She growled as one of her large hands pried his away from her throat. "You shall take care to not make an enemy of me, Doctor, for it shall be your greatest folly. I kill Alice, you kill Elsa; that was the deal, so exert a great amount of effort to make it so or you shall suffer my wrath!" Without another word, she hissed as she whirled around, taking her leave.

Bumby stared after her, glancing out of the corner of his eyes as he straightened himself up. "Oh, indeed I shall, your grace… and then I have my own plans for you once I have her under my control." He spoke lowly to himself, calmly and collectively going along his own way.

* * *

Tooth and Sandy finished lighting several candles, placing them around the center of North's workshop. Similar to what they had done for Sandy, they set up a small memorial for her, some of her remaining items placed in an orderly fashion for the group to pay their respects. Everyone gathered around, bowing their heads in silent mourning for Alice. Bunny and Merida had an arm around one another, trying to comfort each other. Eliza stayed close to Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, the child beginning to cry audibly after some time. Jack exhaled slowly, glancing over at them. Jack stood closest to the memorial, a whirlwind of emotions churning inside of him as his mind still tried to register that the woman he loved was truly gone.

"She should go to bed... it's been a long day." Jack said quietly.

Anna looked down at Eliza, petting her hair a bit. "Okay... maybe a few more minutes and then she can start-"

"She's been through enough for one day, Anna." Jack cut her off, sighing. "Please just bring her to bed."

The princess frowned deeply, nodding as she quietly escorted the child upstairs, Olaf following close behind.

Hiccup hung back, standing next to Toothless and feeling entirely out of place. What right did he have to stand among them? He had been physically and emotionally weak, if someone with Alice's strength and determination could not survive, what chance did he have?

He tried to remember what brought him here in the first place... the simple task of getting back Toothless' flame had been blurred, muddied through the complexity of all his interactions. It had been around two months now since he had been thrown into this winding and treacherous journey, and here they were, now farther from their goal than ever before. He was doing little to help the group, and he certainly was doing nothing for his family back home.

So what good was he, Hiccup thought to himself.

Hiccup turned, Toothless following him as he went upstairs. He couldn't stare at the scene anymore, feeling absolutely defeated. Eventually, everyone else left one by one until only Jack and North remained, Jack sitting on his knees with his head bent. His staff was propped up against the wall to the side, turning Alice's key over in his hands. North approached Jack slowly, patting his shoulder lightly in a comforting gesture.

"You can go ahead if you want." Jack said softly. "I'm going to stay here a while longer."

North paused for a moment, before bringing over a chair to sit down. "I want to help you through this, Jack. This pain will not be easy to endure, but when you overcome it, you will realize your true strength."

Jack sighed. "I don't think anyone can help me at this point, North. No one can bring her back now."

"No... but she is not completely gone either, Jack. She still lives in your heart, your memories." North replied.

"I don't want that." Jack shut his eyes tightly. "I just want to forget everything. I… I failed, North. I promised to protect her, and I broke that promise, she… she died right in my arms…" His voice cracked as he choked out a sob. "… I don't want to remember that… that it was my fault…"

"By forgetting her, you will be forgetting a part of yourself." North replied. "She will always be a part of you because of the love you both shared."

Jack shook his head. "Why are you trying to make this sound so easy, North?" He asked, furrowing his brows painfully. "Do you have any idea how this feels? Do you have any idea how-"

"I do, Jack. Long before you were even a thought, I was exactly where you were now." North replied, sitting back after a few moments.

"W- Wait... what do you mean?" Jack tilted his head.

"... a long time ago, in addition to dealing with Wick becoming one of Pitch's allies, he had another fierce ally known as the Monkey King." North started. "If there were ever a greedier, more vengeful foe, it would be him."

"The Monkey King...? I think Tooth mentioned him once." Jack replied.

"Yes... he is even more ruthless than Pitch. He murdered Tooth's family, and he stopped at nothing to capture her. Anyone who came in his way, he would cause harm. When I came to her assistance, I learned this fact about him the hard way." North sighed, his expression saddening.

Jack had been drawn out of his grimness enough to focus a bit of attention on North now. He turned, hugging his knees to his chest. "What happened, North?"

"At the time... I lived here with my dear Jessica." He smiled. "I met her long ago in a place called Somber Town; it was a place where children were banned from having toys to play with. When I restored joy to the town, we realized how much we had both come to love each other, and I took her as my wife." North's smile saddened then. "She was the light of my life, much like Alice was to you. The Monkey King knew that, and when he invaded with his minions and took her life... he thought that I would forsake protecting Tooth, leave her to fend for herself because of what had been taken from me." Jack was quiet now, never knowing this about North. He was surprised when North actually wiped a tear from his eye. "I mourned her for a very long time, but deep down I knew I had to stay true to my word. I protected her, but I isolated myself once the threat was averted. A great darkness fell over my heart, I did not want to do anything, I only wanted to forget the pain, much like you do now." He looked up at the moonlight pouring in then, the clouds parting like curtains. "But an old friend reminded me that by forgetting it all, I was forgetting those who still needed me. My friends, the children of the world... by shutting the memories of Jessica out of my heart, I was shutting out a part of who I was. I realized then that I still had a reason to endure, a reason to get up and confront the pain head on. It was slow, but I conquered it."

Jack's eyes widened for a moment, never knowing that North even had a wife at any point, let alone her dying in such a manner. "North, I... I'm sorry... I had no idea."

"Alice's death has greatly affected all of us." North replied. "But you must remember everything she stood for, everything she meant to you, or you will have nothing. You will forget all those around you who are still here."

Jack nodded a bit, glancing over at the candles. "Thanks, North. I'm going to just... hang around here a bit longer."

"Alright." North patted his back, getting up to go to bed.

Left to himself, Jack realized that there was truth in North's words. His heart was heavy with pain, with the suffering of the empty space that he had lost with Alice. That empty space had been filled with his grief, that which clouded his mind, making him feel like he was wandering through a thick fog. He was searching for an answer in all of this, something to comfort his heart, a light to help him find his way.

Slowly, but surely, he began to think of those who were with him within the walls of the workshop; the guardians, his new found friends…

His sister.

Yes… he began to see that in Alice's wake, she had left him a beautiful gift, a gift that he never thought he would ever see again in the flesh before the beginning of this endeavor. Applying North's words, he knew that now, Eliza needed him more than ever. That beyond that, the children whose souls had been maliciously harvested by Bumby needed him more than ever.

Jack planted one of his feet flat on the ground, resting his arm on his knee. "I failed to protect you, Alice." Jack started, sighing. "But I'm going to make a promise to you that I won't break." He exhaled sharply, lifting his head. "I'll bring those children back to your sanctuary." He stood slowly, reaching over to take his staff, holding it firmly. "The world will remember you always, Alice. Your story will never be forgotten… and I will always wait for you."

When he blew out the last candle, the small amount of smoke whisked into the air, curling and dancing as it was uplifted. His eyes followed it as it floated into the moonlight, his gaze resting on the moon as it lingered over the skylight of the workshop. After a few moments, he gave the smallest of smiles, knowing the man in the moon was watching over them. He slowly made his way to the loft, propping his staff against the wall as he curled up in bed.

He had learned the hardest lesson of what being a guardian was; to endure even through the most devastating losses, to protect those that needed him no matter what.

When everyone was asleep, Hiccup slowly poked his head out of his bedroom, making sure the coast was clear before beckoning Toothless to follow him. The dragon yawned, groaning lightly.

"Shh!" Hiccup put a finger to his lips. "You have to be quiet, bud." He made his way down the hall as stealthily as possible, biting his lip as he approached one of the drawers in the small storage room at the end of the hall. He slowly opened it, exhaling with relief when he saw several snow globes still inside. "Okay… we're going to go home, explain everything to everyone… I'll take a couple, so you can go back after you've shown everyone that I'm not crazy when I try to tell them that you literally have no flame."

Toothless widened his eyes with confusion, chirping lightly as he shook his head.

"Listen, we have been away from Berk for far too long. We need to get back to our family… now come on, get over here so we can use this thing." Hiccup said.

Toothless narrowed his eyes a bit, planting himself outside the room. He made a gesture with his paw, as if to say that he was not going to abandon the others. Hiccup furrowed his brows, becoming frustrated.

"What are you- this is not up for discussion, Toothless!" He hissed in a whisper. "L- Look, I do not belong here!" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "This… this family that they have… they all have these special powers and abilities… what do I have? Without you, Toothless, I'm worth squat. If Alice couldn't make it… what chance do I have? I need to protect us, I need to go home- who knows what's happened there, what if they've been attacked, what if they need our help? I'm no help here, Toothless… I need to be somewhere I'm actually useful."

Toothless whined lightly, giving Hiccup a pleading look, as if to beg him to stay. Hiccup sighed sadly, shaking his head.

"Fine. Stay the night… but I'm coming back for you tomorrow. Let me just… let me find Astrid, tell her everything. I'm coming back for you in the morning. Wait outside for me." Hiccup said, going up to Toothless and hugging his face. "Trust me… this will be better for everyone." Toothless tilted his head sadly as Hiccup took a step back, the young Viking giving him a nod and smiling back sadly. "I'll come back for you bud, okay?"

He took one of the snow globes then, casting it down and entering it. In a matter of moments, Hiccup had vanished without a trace, leaving Toothless to hang his head solemnly. He knew how much his best friend missed his family, but he could not bear being separated from him for an indefinite amount of time.

* * *

Astrid was entranced by the dying embers of the hearth before her; despite the fading light, she remained warm as Eret enveloped her in his arms.

"Nothing like a late night dragon ride to get you tired, hm?" He asked, chuckling lightly as Astrid gave him a look. "Come on, you're falling asleep as I speak."

"Shut up…" Astrid whined lightly, weakly punching his arm. She had to admit though, this recent nightly ritual had done well to make her nights less restless, and she found she had more energy during the day.

"It's the air." Eret said. "It's so crisp and clear at night, like the sky."

"Mmhm." Astrid mumbled, yawning as she snuggled closer to him. "Doesn't help that you're like… a big sheep…"

Eret raised a brow, snickering lightly. "Well now, are you saying that I'm covered in hair? Does this look like I'm covered in hair? How do I know YOU'RE not hiding any, huh?"

"Come on Eret…" Astrid squeaked as Eret began to tickle her, trying to wave his hands away from her. "Stop, it's too late to play around now…" She giggled lightly, whining a bit. "Listen, if you want me to help with dragon scale maintenance tomorrow, you will stop right now…"

"Now is that a threat, little missy?" Eret wiggled his brows, gently taking her hands in his as he pulled her close. "No one threatens Eret, son of Eret, little lady." He chuckled.

"Then you must not know me at all, huh?" Astrid giggled, their foreheads touching just before their lips did, the two holding each other close as they quieted.

As time passed on, their kiss became a bit more heated, the two of them shrugging out of their fur covered tops. Astrid exhaled audibly as her breathing became a bit deeper, her eyes staring up into Eret's with a level of conviction. He watched her carefully, hesitating until a single, firm nod confirmed the answer to his unasked question. He leaned down to capture her lips in his again, passion growing between them, a need to seal this connection budding between them. Astrid slowly laid back onto the floor, staring up at Eret for but a moment before their heavy kissing continued.

Suddenly, their moment was broken when they heard a sound outside their hut; they were staying at Eret's, being he lived alone. Eret narrowed his eyes, sitting up and glancing towards the door with a bit of alertness as they both stood still to see if maybe it was one of their friends. Astrid sat up slowly, covering her chest with a fur blanket as she grabbed it from his bed just a couple feet from them.

"It's way too late for someone to just be walking around outside…" Astrid whispered. "Should we check?"

"Nah… I'm sure it's nothing." Eret replied, though he still maintained a level of vigilance.

"Okay… I'm going to warm up then…" Astrid said, hogging the fur blanket.

A few moments later, the front door of the hut unlocked, and upon opening, Eret jumped to his feet as a figure appeared. It was still dark outside, so the identity of the figure could not be made out. Without hesitation, Eret grabbed his sword, gritting his teeth. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Without waiting for an answer, he marched forward, grabbing the figure forcefully. He dragged the figure away from the door, throwing them to the ground, holding the sword to their throat. As he did this, Astrid jumped to her feet, snapping out of her fatigued state as she clutched the blanket to her chest. As the figure grunted from the impact, Eret grabbed a lantern that was situated nearby, holding it out to take a look at the intruder. When he saw just who was sprawled on the floor, his eyes widened, freezing in place. "No... it can't be..."

"... well... that was a... great introduction!" Hiccup groaned, slowly getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "Have you forgotten who I was already?"

"H- Hiccup?! H- How... what... where have you been all this time?" Eret shook his head in disbelief. Astrid gasped inaudibly, her eyes widening as she took a step back, taking care to remain out of the lantern's radius.

Hiccup became serious then, exhaling sharply. "It's... it's a lot to explain... it's going to take some time, but... Toothless and I were in trouble, and I've been trying to help him. I've wanted to get back here for so long but I haven't been able to. It all happened so fast, and we were just thrown into something that we're way in over our heads with."

"Where is Toothless?" Eret asked. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine… he wanted to stay behind, but I couldn't stay for another day. I had to come back here and make sure everyone here was alright, I had to see Astrid... speaking of which, I didn't see her at home... do you have any idea where she is?" Hiccup asked. "I- I know it's late, but I need to speak to everyone and get you guys up to speed to what's happened."

Eret didn't reply at first, his mouth hanging open a bit as he glanced down. His mind was reeling, a part of him not able to register that Hiccup was standing before him. "Hiccup, I..." Silence followed as he struggled to find the words to speak.

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat in reaction, tilting his head unsurely. "Eret, she's... she's alright, isn't she? She's... she's not hurt, or-"

"No, no, Astrid's fine..." Eret assured, biting his lip as he scratched the back of his neck. "… she's... well, she's kind of-"

"What is it? What's the matter?" Hiccup asked, craning his head a bit to the side when he heard a bit of shuffling from the other side of the room. "Hey, is someone back there?"

Before Eret could say anything more, Hiccup took the lantern from him, holding it out as he heard more shuffling. When he came closer to the sound, he stopped when he saw a pair of feet scrambling back, the wall coming into view as he approached. "A- Astrid? Is that you?" Hiccup blinked a bit.

"Y- Yeah..." She answered quietly, wrapping the fur blanket tighter around herself as she got to her feet. "Hiccup… I… I can't believe… I thought you were lost forever." She furrowed her brows. "Why did you just leave us?"

Hiccup sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry, Astrid… I didn't mean for this to happen, Astrid… something, someone attacked Toothless, and we had to go after-" He stopped when he was a few feet from her; now that more light from the lantern was shed upon her, he now noticed her bare shoulders, her chest covered up by nothing but the blanket. Her hair was undone, but it did not conceal well enough the small spots of discoloration blossoming around her neck, shoulders, and her collarbones. Hiccup furrowed a brow, silently approaching her as a gentle hand moved some of her hair out of the way to better reveal them. He slowly looked back at Eret, his outline in the same exact spot as he had been earlier. As Hiccup began to put two and two together, Astrid shook her head lightly as Hiccup's expression became twisted with anguish.

"Hiccup…" Astrid spoke softly as she adjusted the blanket around herself. "I had no idea you would ever come back… I thought you were never coming back, I…" She became distressed, searching desperately for explanations. "The two of us… a- and Snotlout and Fishlegs and the twins… we searched for weeks… we combed every inch of Berk, even further than that… we found no trace of you, or of Toothless." When Hiccup turned to face away from her, she gathered the blanket up so she could walk around to stand in front of him once more. "Hiccup, you have no idea how much pain I was in, how hard it was to cope-"

"No Astrid, YOU have no idea." Hiccup's voice shook, his eyes shut tight as he finally spoke. "First, we were assaulted by some… some creature that nearly killed us both from the get go. She took Toothless' flame, Astrid, he can't even breathe fire! She took us to some… some place we've never seen before… there are others who she's hurt, others who Toothless and I were trying to help, fighting dozens upon dozens of her minions until the point of near DEATH-"

"H- Hiccup, slow down, none of this makes any sense!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Of course it doesn't!" Hiccup screamed. "All I've wanted this entire time is to get back to Berk, back to you! Do you have any idea the hell I have been through, how torn up I was not having you with me?"

"O- Okay, just… why don't you just calmly and slowly explain everything that happened, right from the very beginning-"

"I'm not explaining ANYTHING until you explain how in the hell you could allow our relationship, our five year long relationship, to unravel in barely two months!" Hiccup shouted.

"I thought you were dead, Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

"Yeah… yeah, you would think that." Hiccup said lowly. "You would think that I wasn't strong enough to fend for myself in a crisis."

"I- It's not that, Hiccup… a- at first, I thought maybe you had just… the whole thing with being a chief, I thought you had run off because of the pressure, but after some time I became less angry and more scared and-"

"So that's all I am to you, Astrid, huh? Just some coward, some weakling, either way, all I've ever been to you is some big joke!" Hiccup's voice cracked as he jabbed his finger towards her.

"You know that's not true, Hiccup… I'm sorry for… for this… but-"

"But it is, Astrid. I can't believe I didn't see this before. The way you push me around, the way you ignored me and treated me like dirt until I actually became GOOD at something, and even then, you were always so quick to remind me of my flaws!" Hiccup shook his head. "If you had disappeared… I would search for you as far as I could travel. I would go to the ends of the Earth and back for you, which, by the way, is ROUND, not flat. I would spend every waking moment, waiting, hoping, praying to the gods to bring you back home, even give my LIFE for it." He angrily wiped a tear from one of his eyes. "I LOVE you, Astrid… but I can see that you don't love me."

"Hiccup, I… I do love you… I- Hiccup, please don't- Hiccup!" Astrid tried to take his hand, but he had seen enough. He turned, striding out of the hut as quickly as possible, his heart broken into two. Hiccup no longer cared if she believed him, he no longer cared if she felt concerned or if she didn't, he no longer cared what she felt towards him as his name echoed through the night from her saddened cries.

All he felt was her betrayal, and that once again, his sense of placement in the world was in limbo.

He did not stop his fast-paced walking until he reached the woods a bit outside of the village area, allowing his back to rest against a tree as he slid down along it. As everything that happened sunk in, Hiccup hugged his knees, shutting his eyes tightly as he sobbed, bowing his head. Everything he thought he had, everyone that he thought needed him, had so quickly moved on from his absence, rendering him, as he concluded to himself in that moment, useless.

Worthless.

Again, that daunting notion was held over his head like a storming rain cloud, worse than when he grew up with Stoick for a father; he wasn't strong enough, built enough, tough enough, fast enough, agile enough… in every way he could think of, he had been told he was inadequate at one point or another in his life. He wasn't good enough to be one among the kinship at North's workshop, and he wasn't good enough to be the rightful chief of Berk.

Was he good enough for anything? Anyone?

He felt so crushed, so broken, not wanting to move from that spot. Even as the sun began to shed its light a few hours later, his heart was still buried deep in the darkness of his heartache. His tears twinkled in the path of the rising globe in the sky, like precious diamonds falling to the ground, wasted like the love he realized he had given to the woman who had forsaken him.

* * *

 **I'm quite sure many of you have gone through some tissues by now... yes my readers, Alice may have seemed to have finally met her match, and Hiccup has had his own heart broken (the title of this chapter probably makes sense now) after bailing on the group. Is there any hope remaining for the Kinship? Will their enemies destroy them one by one? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please take a moment to leave a nice little review to let me know what you think about this intense turn of events. See you next time!**


	17. Coping With Hardships

**Good evening, readers! I hope you are recovering well from the last chapter; I know it was probably tough to cope with the death of a beloved character, but there is more of this story to tell! So without further ado, please sit back and enjoy as always!**

* * *

The Queen returned to where Pitch was resting, narrowing her eyes upon seeing that Elsa and Wick were there. She approached them without hesitation, anger swelling within her once more. "Go and find useful employment for yourselves. I will watch over him."

Elsa turned, Wick remaining by her side. "I'm not doing anything you say. I don't have to listen to your nonsense."

The Queen growled lowly, feeling a prickling on her skin as she became enraged. "My patience for your defiance has reached its limit, step aside or I shall end your pathetic excuse for a-"

Wick stepped in between them then, narrowing his eyes. "You let that bad doctor tried to hurt her."

"Oh, what a pity... your dim-witted brains have finally come to that conclusion. You shall pay as well if you don't oblige me." The Queen threatened.

"I may not understand all those big words you use, and I may not be very smart, but I'm not dumb, either." Wick replied. "I'm not going to let anything hurt Elsa or Pitch."

"Really? Well, you may be surprised to know then, that Pitch almost met his end going out there to fight for your precious little Elsa!" She hissed. "And that I was the one who returned him here safely." She grinned proudly. "Yes, I ended Alice Liddell's life, and she shall meet an ill fate as well!" She pointed at Elsa. "She cannot fend for him as I can, she is like a swan, beautiful but fragile, so vulnerable to death!"

"I won't let you hurt her!" Wick exclaimed.

"Oh... fret not, Wick, I am not her only foe." The Queen replied lowly.

"I won't let the doctor hurt her either!" Wick answered.

The Queen laughed. "There is but one last foe you are forgetting, one that all but she is immune to!"

"Whatever it is... I'll do whatever I can to protect her." Wick said.

"Is that so?" The Queen chuckled lowly. "This foe is invisible, inevitable..." She took a step closer. "Its name is mortality. Yes... despite her powers, Elsa is still human. Mortality shall use its greatest weapon of age... something she cannot be saved from, something that will slowly rot her into nothingness..."

"Stop it... I won't let that happen..." Wick whined.

"And though Pitch may be attracted to her now, every beautiful flower wilts, every plump piece of fruit over ripens... he will see more and more my eternal beauty, that I am a better match for him than she, that his heart and my heart are one of darkness and always shall be!" The Queen spat.

"Maybe he looks at more than just beauty." Elsa spoke finally, taking a step forward. "And if that's the only reason why you hate me, then that's pretty shallow of you."

"Lucky for you, it isn't." The Queen replied. "The other, more important reason, is because you have the audacity to call yourself a queen. I'm sure you know the story of the Swan Queen my dear, and how it ends is that said queen falls to her imminent death! Do you know why? Because she has a penetrable heart... but the black swan has a heart of stone... a resilient heart, immune to weakness. It measures its worth by endurance. I fight for my luxuries, I do not have them granted to me by a wave of my hand. You shall never be worthy of such a title, not now, not ever!"

Elsa glared up at the Queen, standing tall. "Fortunately it's not up to you to decide whether or not I deserve to be a queen, being it was my birthright. You're a queen because you stole that title from someone."

The Queen hissed. "You know nothing of the credentials or character of Alice Liddell! How ignorant you are to assume such a ridiculous notion, I may as well speak to a toad!"

Elsa shrugged. "I guess we finally agree on something."

Reaching her breaking point, the Queen stormed out, going to the other end of the cavern where she screeched loudly. She breathed heavily, growling after some time when she noticed Bumby leaning up against the wall, gazing at his pocket watch.

"It seems that time isn't the only thing running short." He said as he pocketed the object.

The Queen went to come back at him with a snappy remark, but she hesitated, rethinking her actions. She realized that at this point, she could not continue along this path of making Bumby her enemy. Until Elsa was destroyed, she had to stay on somewhat good terms with him. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of a way to get him to work with her again. Whatever it was, it had to be something worthy to once again solidify their partnership, lest they have another critical disagreement.

* * *

Merida's brows twisted with shock as she read the small note left in Hiccup's bedroom. She had gone in to check on him, having noticed that he retired early the previous night. She slowly sat on his bed, the small piece of paper slipping from her hands as her hands remained where they were, as if the paper were still in them. Tooth fluttered in the doorway then, peeking in as Merida stared straight ahead.

"Oh, there you are... Jack is looking for everyone; he wants to talk to all of us about something over breakfast." Tooth said, tilting her head when she received no response. "Merida? Is everything okay? Where is Hiccup by the way, isn't this his room?"

"No… he isn't in his room…" Merida grit her teeth as she held back tears. "He's nowhere around here, lass. He's jumped ship, he's abandoned us!"

"W- Wait, what do you mean?" Tooth tilted her head.

"Read the note for yourself, everythin' you need to know is there." Merida's voice shook, storming past her as she glided down the stairs.

Bunny was about to head up when he noticed Merida's emotional state, approaching her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Oi, what's eating you, Merida?"

The young princess looked up at him, her lip trembling as she shook her head. She shut her eyes tightly, wordlessly hugging him as she broke down in tears. Confused, Bunny glanced up at Tooth as she fluttered near them. She frowned lightly as she held the note in her hands.

"He went home to his family…" Tooth sighed lightly, handing the note to Bunny. "Better give this to Jack…"

"Oh…" Bunny breathed, understanding why Merida was acting this way. "Look, Mer… I'm sure he won't stay away, he's bound to come back to get Toothless-"

"No… no, he's going to see HER… and like an enchantress she'll keep the lad under her spell…" Merida cried. "Let him stay… I don't need him!" She screamed angrily.

"Come on, you don't mean that… he's probably feeling rotten after everything that happened, he probably just wanted to see his family again." Bunny said.

Merida's eyes narrowed, wiping her tears away. "Never again, laddie." She said lowly. "I'll never give m' heart away again. It belongs to the bow and arrow, to the sword, to the victory of this fight. I will never love another boy again." She stormed into the dining area, Bunny watching after her sadly.

"I really need to clock that bloke upside the head if he ever does come back…" Bunny sighed as he followed after her.

Jack glanced up as they both sat at the table, glancing around. "Where's Hiccup?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Merida responded spitefully, making Anna jump a bit when she stabbed a fork into her food to shove it into her mouth.

"So, um… tell me again how… how a um… Banshee, you call it? How they can… eat…?" Anna said, shrinking back when her attempt to change the subject failed.

"He skipped out on us during the night, Jack." Bunny said, glancing over as Toothless wandered into the room, head bowed as he sat near them. He whimpered sadly, glancing up at them with a boo-boo eyed expression.

Sven frowned at this, lightly patting Toothless' leg with his hoof.

"Sven is saying that Toothless tried to convince Hiccup to stay, but he felt he had abandoned his family for too long... that he's holding everyone back here." Kristoff translated.

"Not if he runs off in the middle of the night like a filthy rat with his tail tucked!" Merida exclaimed before glancing at Kristoff. "By the way... how is it you can understand him again?" Merida motioned to Sven, tilting her head.

"Guess we're both confused about something." Anna chuckled nervously, shrugging.

Jack sighed after reading the note, resting his head in his hands. "Alright..." He breathed, rubbing his temples as he scrambled to find a solution to remedy his group literally falling apart. "The reason why I wanted to speak to you this morning is because I think we all need to figure out how to get back on track. I'll try to find a way to bring Hiccup back into the mix, and Alice..." He paused, a lump forming in his throat, taking a moment to compose himself. Indeed, the wound from her loss was still fresh, but remembering North's words, he knew that he had to press on in Alice's stead, that they all needed a leader in her absence. "... we need to remember everything that she stood for. We need to remember her courage, how she never gave up, and we need to do the same. Those kids are out there, they still need our help." He glanced back at the globe, a large dark spot where the lights had faded throughout London, and it was growing in radius. "I won't let Alice to have died in vain, and I know none of you will either. The only way that's going to happen is to get those kids back."

"Which mean's Bumby's got to meet his maker, mate." Bunny commented. "But we're down two people. It wasn't easy to begin with."

"I know." Jack replied. "We need to make a new plan of how we're going to do this."

Anna stood up then, a determined expression on her face. "I'll go."

"Anna, are you crazy?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you that you'll end up getting killed or something-"

"I may not have any special powers, and I'm not an expert at using weapons... but there is something I can do. Something I should have done a long time ago. I know you're all concerned for my safety, and from the bottom of my heart, I'm thankful for that. But... if I could just speak to Elsa, if I could get her on our side... we may finally have the chance to end this once and for all." Anna replied.

Jack knew for some time now that it would come down to this, and they were out of any other realistic options. "Alright. We'll have to decide-"

"Well if she's going, so am I." Kristoff stood. "I don't have special powers either, but I'm going to do what I can to protect her. I almost lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again."

"Alright. So what I think we need to do is have the rest of us try to hold off Pitch, the Queen, Bumby and Wick. Let Anna and Elsa talk things out and keep our fingers crossed that Elsa can be convinced. But if anyone interferes with them, especially Pitch... it's going to make things harder." Jack said.

"Well, there's five of them, and three of us, not including Anna and Kristoff here. How are we supposed to do that?" Bunny asked.

"We'll give it the best we've got." Merida said, pushing her empty plate forward. "If it's meant for us to lose, at least we won't make it easy for them."

Jack nodded. "I'm going to talk to the other guardians for a few minutes, and then we'll get back to planning."

He got up, going into another area of the workshop where Sandy, North and Tooth were discussing things among themselves. When Jack entered, Tooth was the first to notice him, doing a double take before fluttering over to him.

"Hey Jack… before we talk, there's something I wanted to give you. I asked Baby Tooth to look, she searched all night but she was able to find it." Tooth said, before producing one of the small cases where teeth were held in her realm.

Jack blinked, gently taking it into his hands and looking it over. When he looked on the one side of the tube shaped case, he gasped lightly, his eyes widening as he gripped it a bit tighter. "Is… is that…?"

"Yes… these are Alice's teeth. Now, it's been a few decades since I've been on the field, but… when I inspected them myself… they hold something truly special, Jack. I thought that giving them to you would help console you." Tooth said.

Jack stared at the case for a bit longer before looking up at Tooth. "Thank you for this, Tooth." He breathed. "It's like… I still have a part of her." He straightened up after a few moments, tucking Alice's tooth case into his sweatshirt pocket. "So… what are we all talking about?"

North exhaled slowly, looking over at Jack. "We were discussing the same thing you were in there… how you're going to bring down Pitch. We do not want to stand idly anymore, Jack."

Jack blinked, looking at them. "Now hang on a second… we can't have all of us going out to fight, there's still my sister that someone has to-"

"We decided that Tooth will remain here to watch over her. Sandy and I want to join you." North replied.

"But what if something comes here? I- If they see all of us there, they will know this place is unguarded!" Jack exclaimed.

"You, Bunny and Merida alone cannot fight them. You are all strong, but three against five, and their minions, you will never survive!" North exclaimed.

"I'm going to find Hiccup and try to get him back on track here, okay? At least we'll still have him and Toothless to help." Jack replied.

"Hiccup is looking after his family, Jack. It is no personal ill will against us, but there is no guarantee that he will return." North said.

"But Toothless is still here…" Tooth added. "I don't think he would just return home and never come back without his dragon, right?"

"I'm going to find out." Jack replied. "Just… I need some time to try and pull ourselves together for this."

North gave a nod. "I have faith in you, Jack." He smiled lightly as he patted his shoulder. "You are a true guardian."

Jack smiled back a bit. "Thanks, North. I'm going to think some things over. Come grab me if you guys need anything."

He turned then, floating up to one of the skylights to head outside, going out into the snowy tundra to touch down on one of the smaller ice glaciers sticking out of the ground. He glanced over, noticing a bit of pinkness in the snow. Flashes from the encounter that had occurred the day before played in his mind, making him shut his eyes tightly as tears squeezed through them. He took out the small tooth case, hugging it to his chest as he sobbed quietly.

He needed time to think. He needed time to mourn. He needed time to figure out how to lead as she would have. But that was the thing; he deduced… he could never be like Alice. Nothing could replace her. As Tooth had said herself, she had been someone truly special.

* * *

The Queen opened her eyes, looking around for a moment as a grin slowly grew in her features. Her eyes darted towards Bumby, who had already noticed her sudden change in expression.

"Has your mood had an upswing, your grace?" He asked flatly.

"Indeed, it has…" She chuckled lightly, making him stand a bit straighter as she approached him, one of her large hands patting his shoulder. "Listen to me closely, Doctor… I have news both good and ill."

"By all means, I cannot bear the suspense." Bumby replied sarcastically.

"I have sensed the stirrings in the heart of Jack Frost… and I have read within it a secret that even he is not aware lies in his very hands." The Queen replied.

Bumby raised a skeptical brow. "And why would that interest me in the slightest?"

"Because it has to do with our former nemesis, Alice Liddell." She replied.

Bumby scoffed. "What do I care for her now, she's dead, is she not? Anything relating to her is of no further use to me." He turned away from her, phasing into his ghost form to float away from her.

The Queen growled lowly at this, not appreciating being ignored. "Would you care if I told you that he holds the key to her abilities, quite possibly her return?!"

Bumby stopped where he was, furrowing a brow lightly as he slowly turned to look back at her. "How do you mean?"

"Ah… I've regained your attention." The Queen grimaced in annoyance, approaching him. "Allow me to explain the workings of exactly what he possesses." She thought for a moment. "Do you remember the 'guardians' we encountered when we first smuggled the book used to resurrect Wick?"

"Indeed… ridiculous creatures, the lot of them. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember the airborne one? The er, delectable one, almost as if she was a fowl of some sort… a tasty morsel she would have been if she had not been too quick to flee…" The Queen mused.

"Let's not get too distracted now… I do remember whom you speak of, yes." Bumby replied.

"Within the land she governs, she retains the teeth of every child who has outgrown their juvenile choppers, it seems… and out of pity for the woeful Jack Frost, having lost the love of his life, sent her little ones out to seek out one set through their vast stash… one set that would bring great comfort to him, but if he were to discover the truth, bring great misfortune upon us." The Queen said.

Bumby narrowed his eyes a bit. "How on Earth could a set of teeth from the deceased bring great misfortune? You may be a believer of superstitions and omens, but I am not."

"It has nothing to do with the sort." The Queen replied. "Besides, if that were the case, I would have a crippling fear of the Cheshire Cat, no doubt." She chuckled. "However, you seem to be forgetting that this is Alice we're talking about. Her teeth; a portion of them, at least… hold memories and powers that are pure in nature, before the era of her downward spiral into chaos and corruption."

Bumby chuckled at that. "Such a bland time that must have been." He said. "I'm glad to have remedied that." He said proudly.

"I was not able to see too deeply… but as long as her teeth remain, even those after the fire… because of the… otherworldly properties they possess… there may be a way for Jack Frost to use them to his benefit. Though she may not be here physically, with those teeth, it could be as if she was. With those teeth, he could possibly resurrect her as well." The Queen said.

At this, Bumby's eyes widened. "Impossible… even fathoming her return incites a rage within me!"

"Then we must remedy this problem before it progresses into something beyond our repair. Now, you have more than ample expertise in twisting the mind… especially ones overcome with grief, those plagued with trauma. The mind of Jack Frost is certainly in that state, vulnerable and open for the taking." The Queen leaned forward a bit, her eyes shifty. "You must find an opportunity… one in which he has placed himself in isolation. Then, you must give him a reason to sacrifice the closest thing he has to her."

Bumby pursed his lips at her words. "What would convince him, I wonder… other than forcefully taking it from him?"

"You won't need to." The Queen smirked. "There is one thing that he would give it up for now… something of equal importance to Alice's sake as much as his."

"Do tell, what might it be?" Bumby asked.

Yes, the Queen smirked as she realized she had Bumby right where she wanted him; he was the knight on her chessboard, not particularly the prince charming in golden armor sort, but just what she needed for the occasion. She had no personal interest in him outside of using him to perform her dirty work, as a knight's purpose was on the chessboard. However, getting back in his good graces would hopefully lead to Elsa's eventual demise to once again be a realistic and probable outcome. She had successfully given him a reason to entertain her words, and she was the one who held all the cards again.

"I will tell you what you need to know… but first… you need to guarantee one thing." The Queen said with a serious expression.

"Very well. State your terms." Bumby replied. He figured that to have elaborated this much knowing the consequence of retaliation if any of her statements proved to be false, the Queen was not fabricating this report.

The Queen leaned in a bit closer, looking Bumby dead in the eye. "Elsa is to be totally and utterly ruined. Cast her into the blackest darkness; erode her purity into the grittiest corruption. Make it so Pitch shall never desire her again."

Bumby smirked lightly, nodding. "It shall be done. You have my word. Now… elaborate upon how I may approach this issue concerning Jack Frost."

* * *

Jack glanced up, blinking when he thought he heard a voice whispering to him. His hands felt over the surface of his sweatshirt, eventually digging into its pocket to take Alice's tooth case into his hands. He noticed it was glowing, raising a surprised brow.

"How is this possible...?" He asked himself. "Can I... look into her memories?"

He graced his fingertip over it, the diamond patters flickering and glowing as he felt himself being drawn into its atmosphere. He felt himself falling, falling, as he had once in his visions, his eyes darting all around as he fell past floating clocks, teacups, chess pieces, random objects and voices abound. He finally burst through the rabbit hole, glancing around as he floated down into an enchanting forest province. His feet touched the ground, and he observed the flowering trees, the rich blue sky accented with fluffy clouds, the babbling brooks as leaves floated down like feathers to be carried by the crystal clear water. He turned, exhaling slowly as he discovered the source of the water; a large stone formation of a young woman touching her face with her hands, water pouring down her face from her eyes like tears. It was a magnificent display, Jack never seeing anything like it in his life.

Before Jack could think upon his surroundings further, a voice spoke to him.

"So, you've finally found opportunity to drop in and stay a while."

Jack jumped, whirling around to look behind him. He furrowed a brow when he saw no one, gripping his staff. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"You've nothing to fear, I mean you no harm. Consider me a friend, of sorts; as odd and nonsensical as my nature can prove to be, there is a method to every madness." The source of the voice finally revealed itself, his signature grin displayed proudly as he materialized before Jack.

The ice guardian tilted his head, moving forward slowly to take a better look at the creature. "Who are you?"

"Oh dear, where are my manners? I am the Cheshire Cat; one of the many residents of Wonderland as well as one of Alice's closest companions." He answered, bowing his head lightly. "And you are a one Jack Frost... the most recent source of Alice's fondness and admiration."

Jack's eyes widened. "W- Wait a minute... this... this is Wonderland?" He asked, glancing around a bit.

"Indeed it is... a portion of it, one of the nicer areas... not all of Wonderland is tranquil and beautiful, and those portions lacking such qualities, as well as those who reside within them, often take it upon themselves to prey upon those that are. No matter for now however, it's been quite peaceful as of late. I have a feeling that peace may not last depending on how the near future transpires." The Cheshire Cat replied.

"So... how big is Wonderland, exactly?" Jack asked.

"Hard to tell by exact measurements, being no such thing exists here. I will tell you that it's quite extensive... but that's not really important now. I would give you a grand tour as it would be proper of a good host, but time does not quite warrant it at this point, I'm afraid. Another convoluted measure here, always having so much of it yet always running out."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"There is still much left to do, Jack, and we're all running on a tight schedule. Though the Queen of Hearts is not assaulting our ears by allowing her ranting and raving to carry throughout the air and pollute everything around it, she is still causing more than enough damage-"

"Woah, hang on a second... the Queen of Hearts LIVED here?" Jack's eyes widened. "I just... I thought she was some monster created by Bumby o- or something..."

"Unfortunately not. She's made her misery all of ours in her wretched lifetime, even while nestled deep within the oozing folds of her 'queendom.' During Alice's stay in Rutledge, she rose to great power and spread despair throughout the land. It was only when Alice conquered her, and her foul pet the Jabberwocky, that peace lasted until she fell under the doctor's influence. He caused more damage than she; Alice's triumph against he and his forces was surmountable. However, their union will prove all the more difficult." Cheshire Cat warned.

"Yeah... I've noticed that." Jack sighed sadly.

"Overcoming these menacing foes is possible, even without Alice physically present to assist you. If she was to be completely lost, Wonderland would vanish." Cheshire Cat continued.

"Oh no..." Jack breathed. "Well, I'll do whatever I can to make sure that-" He stopped then, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Wait... b- but if Wonderland is still here, then..." Jack's eyes widened.

"Hm... Alice was truthful when she said you were clever." The Cheshire Cat commented. "As long as Wonderland exists, Alice exists; as long as Alice exists, so does Wonderland. It is a rather vicious and complex cycle."

"Where is she? Where can I find her? Can I bring her back?" Jack asked in quick succession.

Cheshire Cat chuckled. "I'm afraid I cannot answer those now, Alice is a wilful young spirit who goes where she pleases... just remember one thing, Jack Frost, before you take your leave; to every treasure contained is a key to unlock it and that vessels come in many forms. Also, something valued after one life has ended can continue in a life still remaining."

Jack tilted his head. "Uh... I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Perhaps if you ever see Alice again, she can teach you to be more proficient in the art of solving riddles. I bid you farewell, Jack Frost." Cheshire Cat said as he disappeared.

Before Jack could say anything, he felt his feet separating from the ground as he began to float upwards. The dizzying spin he first experienced seemed to play in reverse, and as he floated upwards, his eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of a... particular companion of Alice's.

"Hurry sir, don't want to be late!"

Jack blinked as he watched the vested white rabbit disappear from view. "Well... guess I know what Alice was referring to with him now..." He said to himself as he became temporarily blinded by a flash of white light. Whiteness returned to his vision once it cleared, snow around him and wind blowing through his hair once again as Jack gasped lightly. Taking in his surroundings and realizing he was back, he looked down at the small case in his hands. "So... that was... it was beautiful..." Jack breathed, standing to his feet as he pocketed the case. Taking in a deep breath, he felt renewed, turning back towards the workshop in the distance. "I have to get Hiccup back. We're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

Elsa gasped lightly when she heard the sound of stirring. She took Pitch's hand in hers, holding it comfortingly as he slowly opened his eyes. "Pitch? Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Pitch groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "E- Elsa...? Impossible... I'm... outside of the workshop..."

"You were hurt badly... the Queen brought you back here." Elsa said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"The Queen- I don't even recall..." He glanced at Elsa warily. "What exactly happened?"

"This is what I know... at some point you had been knocked unconscious... the Queen must have known about it because she came to your rescue and killed Alice." Elsa said.

Pitch was a bit surprised at this, raising his brows. "Alice... is dead?"

"Apparently..." Elsa replied.

"For once, that woman's constant interference served me well." Pitch muttered, glancing up at Elsa when she bowed her head. "Listen to me, Elsa. Please do not fret over her."

"It's not the reason you're thinking." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I fear for my safety, and Wick's..." She sighed. "I know that I'm next on their extermination list. They've made this very clear, and I'm afraid my time is running out." Elsa said.

Pitch's expression darkened then, moving a bit closer to her. "What have they said to you? What have they done?"

Elsa sighed. "Does that really matter now? Pitch, you said you want a future where we will be recognized, where we won't just be hiding away in the shadows. We don't need to fight with them. You and I, and Wick, we can return to Arendelle... but we need to save my sister first. I don't know how they managed to unfreeze her if they did... but maybe now that Alice is gone, I can beg them to give her back and we can put this all behind us. I know you want Jack Frost to be destroyed... but I think losing the one he loved is just as devastating."

Pitch closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. As much as he tried to run from the lie he had conveyed to Elsa since the very beginning, he realized that it kept catching up to him, and the risk of that lie being exposed loomed over his head. His greatest worry was losing her completely, subsequently forced to once again roam the Earth, concealed within the shadows of despair and emptiness, for all eternity.

"I understand what you mean, but you must realize that doing so would place us in a very dangerous situation on both fronts." Pitch replied. "Whatever it is they have done to you, I don't expect your forgiveness."

"Why should you be sorry? You're the one who's protected me, you're the one who risked your life just to try and reclaim my sister..." Elsa frowned. "Do you... have any idea how she is? What condition she's in?"

"I assure you... Anna is perfectly fine exactly where she is. No harm will come to her there." Pitch gently squeezed her hands then. "But Elsa... there is something that I must make you aware of... a grave mistake on my part."

Elsa furrowed a brow. "What is it?"

Pitch sighed. "In the beginning… when I told you that your sister had come to request my assistance in reuniting her with you… I-"

"Brother Pitch, you're awake!" Wick exclaimed as he floated towards them, nearly tackling Pitch as he hugged him. "I thought you were a goner!"

"Ack! Get off of me you oversized-!" Pitch shouted as he tried to shove Wick away from him.

Elsa covered her mouth lightly with her hand as she giggled, shaking her head as she watched the scene. The serious moment between them had been broken, Wick finally plopping down beside her when his excitement finally settled. "I'm glad you're okay, Pitch." He smiled.

"You should be glad I don't wring the sap from your neck." Pitch muttered. "Don't ever do that again or my urge to do so may exceed my willpower to resist."

After a few moments, Elsa cleared her throat. "So, Pitch, um… you were saying something to me… about Anna…"

"Oh, your sister! I can't wait to meet her, can you Pitch?" Wick beamed.

Pitch groaned as he rubbed his face. There was no way he could come clean now… not because of Wick sitting there, but because in that moment, he realized that if Elsa were to loathe him forever, that this would place Wick in a position where he had to choose.

Not only did he suspect that Wick would choose Elsa from the get go… but even if he was plagued with indecision, he would urge him to keep watch over her. He cared for her too much to rob her of more than what he already felt he had.

With a heavy heart, and much regret, Pitch exhaled slowly as he looked back up into her eyes. "It's… it's nothing that needs to be said now. It's not all that urgent."

Elsa nodded lightly; she didn't want to press him further, but she could see a degree of uneasiness in his eyes. "Alright. You know that you can tell me anything." Elsa smiled lightly.

"Of course." Pitch nodded. "Now… would you care to tell me what more you know of what happened after I fell unconscious?" Pitch narrowed his eyes then. "And I don't just mean in the North Pole."

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he was roused from sleep, feeling someone shaking him. He blinked his eyes, shielding them for a moment as he adjusted them to the brightness of day. When he was able to see clearly, he furrowed a brow when he saw Astrid kneeling over him.

"Hey… I looked all night for you." Astrid said quietly, frowning lightly. "Didn't want you running off on me again."

"Why?" Hiccup asked, grunting as he got to his feet, dusting himself off. "You have Eret, you don't need me."

Astrid heaved a sigh. "Hiccup, what do you want me to say? I thought something had happened to you… he helped me to move on, he helped me cope with the pain."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did. I could tell from what I saw last night." Hiccup glanced away hurtfully.

"I don't know how else I can apologize to you, Hiccup." Astrid threw her hands up. "A woman has certain needs, and I'm no exception."

"Well, that's good to know. Next time I'll make sure I don't get thrown into some deadly situation where I end up with every single bone in my body crushed to dust." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"You know Hiccup, you told me last night that I see you as nothing but a joke; but you know what? You don't know how to take ANYTHING seriously. You have NEVER taken anything seriously until something really bad happens! What is it going to take for you to wake up? What is it going to take for you to commit to something, someone? When are you going to stop and look at the big picture and be proactive for once?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Maybe when you see me as more than just a way to move up in this village!" Hiccup shouted, whirling around to face her. "I was nothing to you until I became something. You only cared to get to know me when I did something no one else could, not even you. You hated that the scrawny kid who always screwed up actually got better than you at something, so- so when you can't beat 'em, you join 'em, right?" Hiccup exhaled sharply. "You were so ready to be my wife, weren't you…? When my dad would joke around about you being his future daughter in law, and you would smile proudly… that wasn't for me, was it, Astrid? It was for you. It was for knowing that soon, you would have the title of the chief's wife, the highest rank that you could have in this village. You have never truly loved me, have you, Astrid? You've loved what I am… a dragon rider, a chief's son… but not for who I am."

Astrid avoided his gaze, lowering her eyes a bit. She took in a deep breath, shaking her head lightly. "The last five years of our life together really meant something to me, Hiccup. I'm sorry you feel it didn't." She sighed, turning away. "I'll be home if… if you need to find me." She said as she began to walk away slowly.

Hiccup watched her disappear into the trees, closing his eyes tightly as he sighed. He bit his lip as he wiped a few fresh tears away, sinking down once more to sit back against the tree trunk. He allowed his arms to hang limply at his sides, feeling completely disheartened. Who could possibly give him the hope to venture on now?

"So, that was the infamous Astrid, huh?"

Hiccup scrambled to his feet, crying out in surprise and whirling around, a bit too quickly as he swayed from an onset of dizziness. Before he could lose his balance, he felt a hand grab his shoulder to steady him, shaking his head as he looked up. When he saw who was standing before him, his eyes widened in shock.

"… Jack…?" Hiccup breathed.

The ice guardian smiled lightly, nodding as he pat Hiccup's shoulder. "Looks like someone's had a rough night."

Hiccup leaned against the tree, remaining on his feet this time as he did so. "Jack… I can't believe… for five years, I devoted myself to her. I can't believe she would do this."

Jack frowned at this, not wanting to ask nor needing to know what the explicit details were to get a general idea of what had happened. "Sorry to hear that…" He said as he leaned up against the tree next to Hiccup. "What will you do now?"

Hiccup emitted a sarcastic laugh. "What CAN I do now?" He shook his head. "You know why I came back here, Jack? I didn't do it out of… of spite, or hate, or because I don't care about you guys… but because I was scared for them. Like you had been for your sister, I felt that way for my entire village."

"I understand that, Hiccup." Jack replied. "I don't want you to think I'm angry, because I'm not."

"Thanks…" Hiccup said quietly. "You know the other reason why I came back here?"

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Because I thought that it was the one place in the word I felt like I actually belonged." Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment. "I thought it was the one place where I could actually do something right, I could actually… I could actually be worth something." He shook his head. "But I was wrong." He shrugged. "I'm just as worthless here as I am anywhere else."

Jack frowned, looking over at Hiccup. "Hey, that's not true."

"It is!" Hiccup's back separated from the tree as he moved to stand in front of Jack. The sunlight began to extend down through the treetops like fingertips. "First of all, if I wasn't a dragon rider, I would really amount to squat here. Secondly, aside from when I'm with Toothless, I couldn't even fight in combat before all of this! So- So where does that leave me in the skills department, making saddles for dragons? Making a mess of everything? I'm pretty damn good at that!" Hiccup's voice began to shake. "Where do I belong, Jack? When am I going to actually find my place in this world?!"

Jack straightened up, feeling upset for Hiccup. He had come to see him as a close friend over the course of the time they had spent together, and he knew that the downtrodden Viking needed his help as much as Jack needed his.

"I asked myself… well, myself, and the moon… that same question, day after day, for over two centuries before it was finally answered." Jack said. "I had been given these powers, but no one was able to see it. This gift that I was given could be given to no one, because I was invisible. Even the guardians, after I was finally chosen to be one, didn't take me seriously in the beginning, they didn't think I had what it took to be one of them."

Hiccup blinked at this, his expression softening. "You…? But you're… you're so good at… at-"

"And so are you, Hiccup." Jack smiled. "You may not have ice powers, or the ability to fly… as far as you alone, go… but you have a gift too, Hiccup. And more importantly, you strive to do the right thing. Things aren't always going to go the way we plan, and we're going to make mistakes. But you aren't alone. You can't turn away the people who care about you, and who you care about."

Hiccup hung his head a bit, biting his lip. "I've got to get Toothless' flame back… and help you guys with those kids…" He sighed sadly then. "… and help Merida get her soul back."

"Well, those are all on our 'to do' list…" Jack smiled a bit before his expression became a bit more serious. "Look… with Alice gone, we need to give this everything and everyone we've got. It's the only way we're going to have any chance of finishing this."

Hiccup was quiet for a few moments, thinking upon Jack's words. After some time, he nodded. "You're right. I'd be dishonoring her… all of you… if I just stayed away."

Jack smiled sadly, patting Hiccup's back. "Alice would be proud." He nodded, a lump forming in his throat as he glanced away; now it was his turn to have fresh tears in his eyes.

Hiccup frowned at this, pulling Jack in gently for a comforting hug. "I guess you have to wonder which is worse… to have someone who loves you die… or someone who doesn't love you living as a constant reminder of that fact."

Jack exhaled sharply, wiping his eyes. "I might need to use a lifeline for that." He chuckled softly through his tears.

Hiccup raised a brow, tilting his head. "Huh?"

"After your time." Jack smirked a bit.

"Oh, come on, you really need to stop that!" He laughed, playfully nudging Jack's shoulder.

Astrid sighed to herself, her footsteps slowing to a stop as she was near the edge of the woods. "I can't just leave him out there by himself… he'll starve or something… I have to convince him to at least come back home, we can always work things out later…" She turned, retracing her steps as she ventured once again through the trees. After some time, her movements slowed when she thought she heard voices. "What is that…?" She asked herself softly, narrowing her eyes a bit as she continued forth quietly. When she was a few yards from where Hiccup was, she ducked behind a tree and craned her head to look as stealthily as possible. Her eyes widened when she saw Hiccup with another person, but this isn't what shocked her. This person looked… different. He clearly wasn't from around here, not with his attire and the color of his hair. He had an unearthly air to him, and she wondered what was with the staff that he possessed. Before she could mentally inquire further, Jack produced a snow globe from his sweatshirt pocket, casting it to create a portal for their return trip to the workshop. She backed up as she gasped, shaking her head with a combination of fright, fascination, and confusion as she witnessed Hiccup enter into it with Jack. In a moment's time, they were gone without a trace, leaving nothing behind. Astrid exhaled deeply, trembling a bit as she clung to the nearest tree. "He was telling the truth…" She breathed. "… it's real…"

* * *

Merida was sharpening her blade when she heard a low grumbling from behind her. She glanced back to see Toothless, bowing his head sadly and curling his tail around himself. She sighed, placing her sword down and floating over to him. She gently pet his face with her hands, Toothless closing his eyes in comfort. "I know y' miss him, laddie." Merida said quietly. "I'm sure m' Angus has the same feeling back at home. His legs need the work, his lungs need the fresh air." She rested her forehead against his nose gently. "I can feel it Toothless... the chance at returnin' to life slipping away." The dragon whimpered in response, tilting his head before one of his ears flickered. His eyes darted upon detecting a sound. "What is it?" She asked, looking around.

Eliza was playing with Olaf and Anna when she noticed something, turning and smiling. "Jack!" She giggled, running towards him when she saw he wasn't alone. "Hiccup, you're back!" The child hugged Hiccup's leg, who chuckled and patted her head.

"Yeah... I'm back." He nodded, the two heading inside as Anna smiled with relief.

Tooth's head feathers flickered, taking to flight when she noticed who had entered. "Hiccup!" She exclaimed as she fluttered over to hug him. Hiccup blinked with surprise, patting her back lightly before she allowed him to pass. Bunny entered, nodding as he approached.

"Welcome back, mate." He made Hiccup wince a bit when he slapped his back, laughing. "But if you run off like that again I'll have to make a Hiccup stew out of you."

Hiccup tilted his head a bit. "Uh... wait, what?" He groaned. "Let me guess, after my time?"

"Nah, that's just a Bunny thing." Jack laughed.

Before any of them could say anything else, they all ducked as Toothless cried out happily, pouncing Hiccup and knocking him down. "O- Okay bud, it's good to see you too- ah, come on Toothless, not the face!" He laughed as he held his hands up. "Toothless, how many times do I have to tell you that doesn't wash out!" He snickered, the overjoyed dragon finally letting up on the slobbering as he wagged his tail, wiggling happily. "It's good to see you too, bud." He said softly as he got to his feet, hugging Toothless' face.

Everyone parted then, Toothless blinking and moving back when Merida floated forward. She was nowhere near as optimistic as the others had been, her glowing eyes glaring into Hiccup's as she grimaced at him silently for a few moments. Hiccup gulped, clearing his throat.

"Oh boy..." Jack chuckled quietly to himself.

"Uh... hey Merida... I can tell you're pretty angry at me... I didn't want to hurt everyone here, but... a lot happened in a short amount of time and it's kind of made things a bit clearer. I was so concerned about abandoning my village that I didn't realize I was abandoning all of you... I know that I'm needed here now." Hiccup said sincerely.

"Oh, that's great!" Merida said sarcastically. "Now allow me to tell ye that you're a filthy rat and a traitor!"

Jack frowned. "Come on Merida, give the guy a little break... he had a rough night and-"

"If he thinks that I'm going to going to let him off easy, he's dead wrong, lad. He should be lucky he's not just dead!" Merida shouted.

"Alright Mer, that's getting a little extreme, huh?" Bunny asked.

Merida whipped her head towards him, scowling. "I have a right to talk, I AM dead!"

Bunny blinked, shrugging. "Well, she's got a point..." Sandy glanced over at him, rolling his eyes and rubbing his face with annoyance.

Hiccup bowed his head a bit. "Merida, I'm really sorry, okay? I- I got home and I searched everywhere for Astrid only to-"

"So it's still all about her, is it? That's all I ever hear about is Astrid this, Astrid that, not that your dragon's got no fire to spout or y' got wee ones getting their souls harvested like potatoes, but just about the magnificent Astrid of Berk!" Merida spat.

"I- I know, but when I found her, she decided that she-"

"If ye like this Astrid so much, why don't ye just marry her then, huh? Why don't ye just make a nice happy life for yourselves and roll around in all of your lovey dovey affection like pigs in sh-"

"It's over, Merida!" Hiccup exclaimed, furrowing his brows deeply. "I came back, and she found someone else!"

Merida's expression was surprised at first, but after a few moments, it darkened. "Oh... I see what this is, lad." She shook her head as she spoke lowly. "The shiny apple's got a rotten core so now you'll go for the duller one, is that it?"

Hiccup shook his head. "What are you- Merida, that's not what I-"

"So that's all I am you ye, just a last resort! That's what we all are to ye!" Merida shouted.

"N- No, I came back here because I realized that I-"

"That ye had nowhere else to go because you would have been made a fool of in Berk! This was supposed to be a kinship, where we stay loyal until death! You've got a lot to prove if y' want to call yourself one of us!" She jabbed his finger at him before whirling around, floating away as she stormed up the stairs.

Hiccup sighed, once again feeling defeated as North came up to pat his back. "Give her some time to let the anger dissipate." He said. "You can't see it, but she is relieved that you're back."

"I'm such an idiot…" Hiccup groaned. "I treated her like a joke just like Astrid has always done to me. I'm no better than her."

"There is still time to make things better, Hiccup. You're on her naughty list now, but with a little bit of effort, you can get back on her nice list, hm?" North smiled. "And one other thing. No more running away with my snow globes or you'll be on MY naughty list." He smirked, shaking a finger at him.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that…"

"'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' am I right mates?" Bunny said.

"Uh... since when do recite poetry, Bunny?" Jack snickered.

"Since I've lived for quite a few centuries; sometimes I needed a break from painting eggs all day, you know." Bunny replied.

"I guess." Jack sighed as everyone slowly gravitated back to doing their own thing. He glanced over at North speaking to Hiccup, trying to lift his spirits. "Hiccup will come around..."

"Yeah, we've all had a bad card dealt at us." Bunny said, holding his hands up when Jack shot him a look. "It's just an expression, mate!"

"I won't let the Queen get away with what she did to Alice." Jack said, sighing a bit. "Now that Hiccup is back, I can get a plan started. I'll be just outside. Just make sure Merida doesn't kill Hiccup please."

"I can't make any guarantees about that mate, but I'll give it my best." Bunny said as he playfully nudged Jack's shoulder.

As he was about to head outside, Jack felt a light tugging on his shirt sleeve, turning to see Eliza smiling up at him. "Hey, kiddo." He smiled, crouching down a bit. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay… but Jack, there's something I have to tell you later… it's about a dream I had." Eliza said.

"Okay… you can tell me now, if you want." Jack replied. "It wasn't a nightmare, was it?"

Eliza shook her head. "She said-" Eliza paused, shaking her head. "I mean, I just want you to know first."

Jack nodded. "Alright." He pulled her in for a gentle hug. "You can tell me about your dream when you're ready." He then got to his feet, floating over to one of the exits to head outside.

Meanwhile, Hiccup sighed, biting his lip as he glanced up at North. "Let's hope I live through this..." He said as he made his way to the stairs. Bunny chuckled as he watched him go up, elbowing Toothless.

"Well mate, you may need a new partner." Bunny said, making Toothless roll his eyes and trot away.

Once upstairs, Hiccup exhaled as he approached Merida's room, peeking in to see that she had resumed sharpening her blade. "Hey, Merida... I, uh... wanted to talk to you."

Merida forced a laugh. "I think y' said enough for yourself downstairs."

"Look, I... I really am sorry... I think you would have done the same for your family if that were the case-"

"D' ye have any idea how many times m' da left us to fight our enemies? He would be gone for weeks at a time but we would know he was out there defending us! And m' brothers will do the same when their grown. When a man has a battle t' fight he doesn't run." She narrowed her eyes, furiously sharpening her blade.

"I know that. My dad was the same way, but I already know that I will never amount to a fraction of what he was. I just... I want to do whatever I can to make it up to you." Hiccup said.

"Why? Oh, because y' don't have your lovely Astrid anymore, so now y' care what I think." Merida replied.

"I know it seems that way Merida, but believe me when I tell you, I do care, I have cared, you're one of my closest friends, Merida." Hiccup said. "You believed in me, you've motivated me and I let you down."

"Well believe me when I tell YOU lad, I need no man, and I won't put m' heart on the line again and give away m' strength, ye ken?" She spat.

"I don't expect you to." Hiccup said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I just want your forgiveness."

"Fine. If you're true to your word, then you'll heed mine. You want m' forgiveness? You'll have to earn it." Merida said, shoving her sword at Hiccup's chest, causing him to scramble to grab it and hold it steady. "Meet me downstairs."

Hiccup looked from her sword to the direction she floated, groaning lightly as he hung his arms. "Yup, she's gonna kill me." He heaved a sigh as he trudged towards the stairs.

Jack sat outside, using his staff as a utensil to make small diagrams in the snow, whispering and nodding to himself. As he did so, he didn't realize that there was someone standing about a few feet behind him, watching silently until they spoke.

"I must say, your dedication is most admirable."

Taken totally off guard, Jack whirled around, having no time to register how this was happening as he gripped his staff, pointing it at his foe. "What in the hell do you think you're doing here…?!"

Bumby chuckled lowly, taking a step forward. "Now, now, Jack, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to have a civil discussion."

"Yeah well I'm not, and if you don't get away from here I'll turn you into a block of ice!" Jack shouted.

"I figured you would respond in this manner… so I decided to bring along a small token. Consider it an offering of good will." Bumby said, and Jack's eyes widened when he ushered out a small child from behind him.

"I- Is that… I remember him… he was one of the children from Alice's sanctuary…" Jack breathed.

"What an excellent memory you have. Indeed, you are correct. I am willing to return all the children from the sanctuary to you, for I don't have to be a mind-reader to know that their reinstatement there was a final wish of Alice's as well as yours. Fortunately for me, I am, to a degree." Bumby said.

"This has got to be some kind of a trick… I don't believe you!" Jack exclaimed.

"A warranted reaction; we haven't exactly seen eye to eye, have we?" Bumby replied. "However, with Alice Liddell now dead, I no longer have a reason to affiliate with Pitch and the Queen. To their current ignorance, I have opted to resign from their collective and go off on my own to remain a neutral and unparticipating party."

"Say I do believe you… I know you wouldn't be doing this for nothing." Jack said, his staff still raised.

"You're quite a clever one, Jack Frost." Bumby smirked. "I only ask for one thing in return for all of the children from the sanctuary."

"If you think I'm going to give up any of my friends, you've got another thing coming, pal." Jack spat.

"Now I didn't say I ask for one person, Jack… I asked for one thing." Bumby corrected.

"What would this one thing be that you think I have? My staff? What good will that do you?" Jack asked.

"You're jumping to conclusions, boy. " Bumby took a step closer. "I ask for Alice's teeth."

Jack's brows furrowed in bewilderment, narrowing his eyes warily. "You want Alice's teeth? Why?"

"Does it matter? Isn't the return of the children more important than the incisors and molars of a deceased wretch?" Bumby chuckled.

Jack grit his teeth, gripping his staff tighter. "Don't you talk about her that way!" He growled. "I'm not giving you anything, so get out of here now before I get my friends out here to destroy you!"

"One, my opinion of Alice has nothing to do with the trade I am attempting to offer you… secondly, by the time you would get barely halfway back to your safe haven, not only will I have more than likely incapacitated you, you would also be placing the lives of all your friends at risk… including your precious little sister." Bumby said.

Jack's eyes became a bit crazed then. "If you even think about laying one of your filthy hands on her I'll-"

"Thirdly… by refusing my offer, you are not only neglecting your obligation as a guardian, but you are denying Alice, the woman you supposedly loved more than anything, her last dying wish!" Bumby said, his expression dead serious as he took another step forward. He narrowed his eyes, placing his full focus and concentration on Jack.

As Bumby continued forth slowly, Jack's brows furrowed deeply, his eyes widening as he began to tremble. "N- No… what… what are you…" He shut his eyes tightly then, gritting his teeth as one of his hands held his head.

"Ah, yes… painful to hear, isn't it? The sound of their crying, their echoing wails? To you it may be, but for me, it is a rather delightful sound… it is the sound of repurposing otherwise discarded and unwanted children into something useful to me. At the cost of their suffering, I rose within the ranks of society faster than anyone in my field. And in exchange, they learned to love the suffering, the cries you here are merely their acknowledgement of their function, the purpose I gave them. You see, Jack… I too, am a guardian… we simply have a different perspective of its meaning." Bumby smirked, his hand slowly lowering Jack's staff as he now stood inches in front of him. The ice guardian was defenseless now as the sound of children screaming swelled in his mind, falling to his knees as he clutched his head.

"N- No… please… someone h- help…" Jack whimpered.

"There is no one here to help you now, Jack. I can make it all stop, I can make the pain, the guilt, disappear into thin air if you just honor the terms of my trade." Bumby said, extending his hand.

Jack wanted to fight this, he wanted to rise above the voices and conquer Bumby's power over him, but the chaotic chorus of voices was overwhelming. His eyes snapped open, his hand shakily digging into his sweatshirt pocket to grasp Alice's tooth case. He yanked it out, his arm shakily extending towards Bumby. The man tilted his head, smiling a bit as he took his time to take the case, milking Jack's agony for a bit longer before he finally let up.

"Now… was that so hard?" Bumby chuckled lightly. "You will find all of the children from Alice's sanctuary there… not a hair harmed on their little heads, as per our agreement. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Jack Frost…" He turned, glancing over his shoulder. "… if you do ever meet up with Alice in hell, do give her my regards, will you?" He laughed mockingly before continuing along his way, disappearing into the wind and snow.

Jack remained on his knees, hugging himself even after Bumby was gone. He didn't know why, but he felt a great emptiness and dread inside him, as if he had just lost something very dear to him.

* * *

 **Are our heroes doomed as Bumby walks away with Alice's teeth and memories? Is there any hope in defeating their enemies? Will Merida be able to forgive Hiccup for trying to leave the Kinship? Find out all the answers in the next chapters, so stay tuned and thanks again for reading!**


	18. The Final Showdown: Part One

**Good evening, readers! As you can tell by the title, things are about to get serious in this chapter, and it's really coming down to the wire now. Both sides are becoming quite desperate to overcome the other, and the victors will soon be revealed. Who will survive, and who will fail? Sit down, grab a snack, and don't sit too far on the edge of your seat! Enjoy!**

* * *

"North!" Merida shouted. "D' ye think I can borrow one of your swords?"

"Well, let me see what I have..." North tapped his chin before taking one of his swords off the wall. "This should do the trick."

Merida took the sword, inspecting it and getting a feel for it before nodding. "It'll do, thank you." she smiled lightly, her expression becoming serious as she approached Hiccup. He had finally found the will to come downstairs, still holding her sword awkwardly. "So this is how it works, lad. I fight for m' sword, you fight for m' forgiveness."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "W- Wait, we're going to KILL each other?"

"No, you-" Merida rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We fight until one of us victors. If you lose, you'll have a lot of making up to do, ye ken?"

"L- Look, Merida, can't we just settle this another way- ah!" Hiccup exclaimed as Merida began to swing her sword at him.

Hiccup was barely able to keep up with her at first, biting his lip as he struggled to block her attacks. He had no idea what he got himself into, but he figured that there was no way he would be able to match her proficiency in sword fighting. However, as he looked into eyes, he realized that he had wronged her as Astrid as wronged him; he had to break this cycle, he had to be a better person. If he couldn't even protect himself, how could he protect anyone else?

If he couldn't believe in himself, how could he believe in anyone else?

Filled with a sudden swell of determination, Hiccup fought back, keeping up with her movements and taking the lead. Merida was somewhat shocked by this, finding that she was becoming less and less of the aggressor and defending herself more. She blocked his attack, attempting to fan his sword down when Hiccup turned sharply, Merida gasping as North's sword flew out of her hands, sliding across the floor as Hiccup held hers to her chest. Everyone who had been watching gasped as well, Merida standing perfectly still as she stared down at the tip of her own blade barely an inch from her. Hiccup breathed heavily, his serious expression disappearing into one of surprise as he realized what had just happened.

"I... I did it..." Hiccup breathed, staggering back a step.

Merida stared at him for several moments, and all the others who had been watching held their breath with anticipation for her reaction.

"... aye... ye did, lad." She replied quietly, straightening up a bit. "Looks like y' have what it takes after all."

"Merida... from the very beginning you had faith in me that I could actually amount to something, that I could be a warrior like you despite my shortcomings. I don't want to lose that... I don't want to lose our friendship." Hiccup exhaled slowly, walking back up to her and holding her sword out to give back to her.

"No, Hiccup." She said, her hands gently pushing his back. "We had a deal, this is yours now. Take it as m' forgiveness, and to remember your loyalty to this kinship."

Everyone sighed with relief, Hiccup giving her a nod as he sheathed the sword on his person. Merida smiled at him lightly, feeling more content when she suddenly sensed something. Her brow furrowed lightly, her outline glowing a bit as she looked around.

"Mer, everything alright?" Bunny asked.

"Something's amiss..." She replied lightly. She floated around, scanning the room as she muttered to herself for a moment. When she stopped, coming to a small realization, she whirled around. "Where's Jack?"

"He's outside, trying to plan our next fight." Bunny replied. "Want me to go get him?"

Merida didn't answer him, floating up to one of the skylight windows to peek out of it. When she saw Jack in the distance, she knew within moments something was terribly wrong as she flew towards him as quickly as possible. It took a minute or two to get to him, but she knelt down once she did, her hand on his back.

"Jack, what's wrong, what happened?" Merida asked worriedly.

"He was here..." Jack choked out, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment.

"Who was it, laddie? Was it Pitch again?" Merida asked.

"N- No... Bumby... he really messed with my head and-"

Merida placed her hands on his head, concentrating for a moment. "That ugly troll is going to wish he'd never met me." She growled as she helped Jack to his feet. "Come on, ye can't stay out here. Your head needs to be cleared." Merida hoisted Jack up, heading back towards the workshop. About halfway there, Bunny and North met up with them, the two becoming concerned as well while they helped Jack inside.

"What's going on, mate?" Bunny asked as they sat Jack down in the large armchair.

"He came out of nowhere..." Jack said as he curled up a bit. "He said he wanted to talk, and I wasn't buying it... he said he would return all the children from Alice's sanctuary if I gave him something in return... I didn't want to listen to him, but... the screaming..." Jack hissed lightly as he closed his eyes.

"Hm… what would he do this for? He is the one who has all the children's souls, for him to come all the way out here by himself is very risky on his part. There is something very bad about this." North said.

"He messed with your head, didn't he?" Bunny asked as he swore lightly under his breath. "Same thing he did to me."

Jack nodded, glancing over as Eliza ran up to him. "Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine now that you're here." He smiled lightly, gently ruffling the child's hair.

"So what did he want, anyway?" Hiccup asked. "What did he want you to give him?"

Jack sighed. "He wanted Alice's teeth... he wouldn't say why, and he wouldn't make the screaming stop unless-"

"You didn't give them to him, did you?" Eliza asked in a panic then, her eyes widening.

Jack sighed sadly. "I had no choice, Bumby was hurting me pretty badly. I'm not happy wbout it either… it was the last part of Alice that I had, her memories… don't worry, when we go up against them again I'll try to get it back if you want to keep it-"

"NO!" Eliza screamed suddenly, gripping the sides of her head as she made half the people in the room jump. She shook her head, becoming very distraught. "You have to get them back, you have to go after him right now!"

Kristoff frowned, crouching down to place a gentle hand on the child's shoulder. "Eliza, I know you're upset about Alice, but we can't risk our lives just for-"

"That was the dream I had Jack!" Eliza cried, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "It's what I wanted to tell you tonight, Alice came to me in a dream!"

"Wait… what do you mean, she came to you in a dream…?" Jack sighed. "Eliza, I know that… that you're upset about her being gone… believe me, my heart is broken…"

When the subject of dreams came up, Sandy blinked with alertness as he floated over, taking Eliza's hand and patting it comfortingly. He then rested one of his hands on her head, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them after a few moments, widening them as he waved his hands at Jack, pointing to her with an image of a tooth over his head.

"What... what are you saying, Sandy?" Jack tilted his head.

Sandy formed more sand pictures over his head, one still shaped like a tooth with an arrow pointing to an image of Alice, and a second arrow pointing from Alice to the tooth.

"He's saying that as long as Alice exists, so does Wonderland, and vice versa..." Tooth said, her head feathers flickering a bit.

"I- I know that, Cheshire Cat told me when I was able to look into Alice's memories." Jack said.

"You saw Cheshire Cat?" Eliza exclaimed. "Jack, if we don't get those teeth back, there will be no more Cheshire Cat, or the White Rabbit, the Caterpillar, the Dodo Bird, anything!" She cried. "Alice said that Wonderland still exists because of the memories in her teeth... that as long as they were alright that she would stay there and be safe!" Eliza exclaimed.

Jack's eyes widened when he realized then what Eliza's words were conveying, that her dream had not just been a dream, but a vision, a message from Alice. "Oh no..." He breathed, standing to his feet. "If Alice is in Wonderland, and it's still in the memories kept in her teeth..." He staggered a bit. "That's why he wanted them so badly... he knew..."

As the rest of them discovered this realization with Jack, they all stood in shocked silence.

"Jack, you must think about this carefully." North said. "They will expect you to go after them once you know-"

"I don't care." Jack cut him off, turning to look at him. "I don't care if they expect us or not. We're getting our weapons and we're ending this, today." He said, walking over to the armchair to grab his staff.

"Jack, wait! North has a point, if they know you're going to go after her teeth, they may have an ambush waiting for you once you get there!" Tooth exclaimed.

"I made her a promise, Tooth." Jack frowned deeply. "I promised Alice that I would protect her, and I failed." He shook his head. "This is probably the only chance I will ever have to bring her back. I'm not going to lose her again." He turned to North. "I have faith in them." He motioned to Bunny, Merida and Hiccup. "I know they'll put up a good fight with me. And we're going to bring someone they won't expect." He glanced at Anna, who straightened up and stepped forward, Kristoff by her side. "If we can get Elsa to join us, it'll be a huge help. We don't have much of a plan to go off on, but I'm not waiting until it's too late for Alice. You, Sandy and Tooth keep an eye on things here in case any unwelcome visitors show up… and keep watch over Eliza."

"Oh, don't worry Jack, Eliza and I always stick together!" Olaf smiled, making Eliza smile a bit with a hug, but Jack could see that there was still a hint of worry in her features.

Jack managed a small smirk, nodding at Olaf as he and the others quickly suited up to go back to the cavern in London. As they did so, Jack grabbing a few snow globes, North furrowed his brows as he watched them all gather. Sven grunted sadly, tilting his head at Kristoff.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay. Stay here and make sure Olaf doesn't make a mess of things." Kristoff replied.

Toothless chirped, holding out his paw and giving Sven a nod. Sven managed a small smile, fist bumping Toothless with his hoof.

"Be careful…" Tooth said, forcing a smile as Jack gave her a determined nod.

"We'll be back faster than melting ice in the outback." Bunny smirked, chuckling when Jack rolled his eyes.

When the snow globe was cast and the group disappeared, Sandy glanced up at Tooth, gently patting her back.

"This is going to be it, isn't it? There's no turning back." Tooth said.

"It's do or die, yes." North replied, looking up as the moon began to hover over them in the sky. "They will need a lot more than luck on their side to make it through this."

* * *

The Queen glanced over, standing when she saw Bumby approaching. She strode quickly towards him, craning her head to see if he had anything new on his person. "Well? Did you retrieve it?" She asked.

"Like taking candy from a baby… nothing that I haven't done many times before." Bumby replied, holding out the tooth case for the Queen to see.

Upon observing it, her expression melted into a sinister smile, glancing up at him. "You've done well, doctor. Now, you may do with it what you will."

"That would be my intention, your grace." Bumby replied as he extended his arm out, gripping the case as his hand began to glow like melting lava. After several minutes, the glow diminished, returning to the dark exterior as he looked upon the case quizzically. "I don't understand… how is it still intact?"

"Allow me, doctor." The Queen said, taking the object into her hands before opening her mouth unnaturally large, spewing flames from it. When not one mark was left upon it, she too stared at it quizzically for a moment, she and Bumby exchanging glances. The Queen then attempted to crush it in her large hand, becoming infuriated as her strength failed to affect it. She threw it against the cavern wall in anger, growling. "Curse this uncooperative contraption!" She spat.

"Perhaps it must be opened and the contents inside destroyed." Bumby suggested, picking up the case as the Queen breathed heavily. He attempted to open it, but wasn't even sure about where the opening even WAS. When he let the Queen give it a try, she twisted it in her large hands, trying to pry and break it open, but to no avail.

"Well, the least we can do is keep this out of their hands until we can deconstruct the cursed thing." The Queen hissed.

"In the meantime…" Bumby started, taking the case into his hand. "… perhaps I can make some use of this…" He closed his eyes, the case glowing as he seemed to absorb its essence into his hand. After a few moments, he tucked it into his suit, patting it lightly.

Meanwhile, Wick winced a bit as Pitch shouted at him. "P- Pitch, the Queen said that she would make sure nothing would happen to-"

"You are really dim-witted, aren't you?" Pitch spat, gritting his teeth. "I give you one simple task, I make my request VERY clear, do NOT leave her alone, do not allow harm to come to her, and you cannot manage that! If one scratch, ONE had been inflicted upon her, I swear Wick I would be stuffing that head full of hay into that oversized gourd around your waist!"

Wick bit his lip. "I'm sorry… I really thought she was telling the truth, she's really scary sometimes, and I thought if she was going to help Elsa that I could at least-"

"Well I'm going to be far scarier than she could fathom if you ever allow this to happen again!" Pitch snapped. "She's going to say whatever you want to hear so she can get YOU out of the picture so she can execute whatever she's got planned!"

"So I just won't believe her next time, right?" Wick asked, twiddling his branch like fingers.

"There isn't going to BE a next time!" Pitch shouted. "You are not responsible enough to protect her! The idiot I am, you were never meant to protect, you were only meant to destroy! So I shall employ you to what you are good at doing and keep this fact in mind."

Wick bowed his head, frowning deeply. "… I'm sorry, Pitch… I didn't mean to mess up."

"Don't apologize to me; apologize to the one who endured the Queen's and Bumby's hostility… AGAIN." Pitch said, exhaling sharply.

As Pitch scolded Wick, Elsa sat in another part of the cavern alone. With him and Wick both there to keep a watchful eye on the Queen and Bumby, he wasn't as opposed to Elsa having some time to herself.

However, he didn't know that there would soon be unwelcome visitors making their way into their midst.

When she heard a sound, Elsa glanced up, finishing the braid in her hair as she rose to her feet. "Pitch?" She called, receiving no answer as she approached a shadowy part of the cavern. "Wick?" When someone emerged from the darkness, she gasped upon seeing who it was, waving her hand as she shot a burst of ice at him. Jack's expression was serious, waving his staff to block the attack. She was about to attack again when her eyes darted towards new movement, Bunny emerging from the shadows a few yards parallel to Jack. Elsa held up her hands, furrowing a brow. "You both made a grave mistake coming here. Pitch vowed to make you pay for what you've done."

"He should speak for himself." Bunny scoffed.

"We're not here to fight you, Elsa." Jack spoke calmly. "All I have to do is call one name, and you'll feel the same."

"All I have to do is scream one name, and it will be the end of you, Jack Frost." Elsa replied as she glared at him.

Jack took a step forward, holding a hand up. "Elsa… please… just give me a chance to show you-"

"Pitch!" Elsa shouted, glancing behind her. "Pitch, they're here!"

Bunny threw his hands up. "So much for being a bloody diplomat, Jack, this operation's gone to sh-"

"It's too late for you, there's no possible way that he didn't hear me." Elsa smirked.

Pitch had been wrapping up his discussion with Wick when he heard Elsa's cry, whirling around and inhaling sharply. "Stay here." He said to Wick before speedily heading towards Elsa's direction.

"Why won't you just open your eyes, Elsa? Pitch is lying to you, you've been nothing but a pawn in his game to try to fight me! He doesn't really care about you, he only cares about himself!" Jack exclaimed.

"Pitch has helped me more than you know." Elsa replied. "I don't care what you think, everything I have ever loved, my family, my home, it's all been taken from me!" Her voice shook. "My sister… who you've taken from me, whatever you've done to her has resulted in me having nothing left to live for except for the one who is about to stand by my side."

Right on cue, Pitch arrived, clenching his fists. "You just don't learn, do you Frost…?" He raised his hands to strike, but Bunny unsheathed the blades in his boomerangs.

"Leave one mark on him, you filthy bloke, and I'll slice your hands clean off." Bunny said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Enough!" Elsa shouted. "I have had enough of these games; it's time to end this once and for all! There is no one that's going to deter my loyalty to Pitch now!"

"Yes there is!"

Elsa had rose her hands to attack, gasping deeply as her eyes widened, swaying a bit when the sound of the voice that had spoken reached her ears. Her mouth hung open, her brows furrowing deeply as someone new emerged from the shadows. Pitch's eyes widened as well, whipping his head to the side as he glanced away. He could feel his chest tightening, his spine stiffening as a young woman with auburn braids emerged into the light. Elsa stood perfectly, still, paralyzed by her inability to grasp the reality of who was now approaching her.

"She's been waiting all this time to see you, Elsa. She's stayed with us, safe and sound." Jack said.

Anna took a step closer, her hands extending towards Elsa's to lower them, taking her sister's hands into hers. "… Elsa… it's me… it's your Anna…" She spoke barely above a whisper, gently squeezing her hands as she smiled through fresh tears. "I'm alive, Elsa… I'm okay…"

Elsa began to take short, shallow breaths as her eyes also welled up with tears, shaking her head in disbelief before throwing her arms around Anna in a tight hug. Unable to speak, she broke down in tears as Anna hugged her back. The others stood silent, allowing the sisters to share this moment of reunion.

"Anna… I'm so sorry…" Elsa whispered, wiping tears from her eyes. "Everything I've ever done to you… hurting you, shutting you out, every single thing, I want to take it all back..."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Elsa. I will always love you, we will always be sisters. All I want is for you to come back home, for us to be a family again." Anna replied.

Elsa nodded, holding one of Anna's hands in hers. "Yes. We're going to leave this place, leave this all behind us. We will be safe; with Pitch watching over us, they will never harm you or threaten either of us again."

Anna frowned deeply, glancing back at Jack and Bunny. She was seeing now how twisted her perception was because of Pitch's lies, and he too realized this, mentally cursing himself as he closed his eyes. Anna looked up, glaring at Pitch as his head was turned from them. Mustering up courage, Anna broke away from Elsa to march right up to the Nightmare King, harboring no fear, as he would soon see.

"So, you must be the infamous Pitch Black." Anna started. "So you're the one who whisked my sister from our home, lied to her, kept her here and risked her life for YOUR benefit and-"

"Anna, what are you doing?!" Elsa pulled Anna back, turning her around to face her. "You know who he is, he is the one you called upon to help me before you froze over!"

"I NEVER called upon him, Elsa. I never even actually MET him until right now, and he's going to get a piece of my mind!" Anna shouted as she shot a glare back at him. Elsa turned her back around, shaking her head. "What are you talking about, Anna?"

"Please listen to me, Elsa… Pitch never meant to help you. When I collected a handful of his essence in a satchel and brought it to Pabbie, he said that it's a force that… turns people's fear against them. He said that Pitch would use your powers for evil purposes, that if you followed him, that you would become evil yourself." Anna bit her lip. "Please trust me on this, Elsa… Jack and Bunny aren't your enemy, he is!" She exclaimed, pointing behind her at Pitch.

Elsa glanced behind her, her brows furrowing deeply upon seeing his pained expression, the lingering silence from him as he made no efforts now to fight the accusations being claimed against him. She concentrated deeply, trying to think of some of their experiences that had transpired over the course of the last couple months as she tried to comprehend what Anna was telling her.

 _"I'll do whatever I have to do to save her."_

 _"Just keep saying that to yourself… just keep saying it, for it is your motivation."_

 _"Time is of the essence; if you want to save your sister, you will become proficient sooner rather than later."_

 _"You may not be on a conquest for power, but those who are will attempt to subdue you any way they can. Jack Frost, at the forefront."_

 _"You do remember that your sister is still possibly stuck at home, defenseless against any who may mean her harm… I could take a nice little vacation to Arendelle, drop by, say hello… but, uh oh… clumsy me, I might just bump into her by accident… one little slip, and she'll break into a million pieces!"_

 _"Do you know why I am so disappointed in you? You have the potential, you simply hold yourself back from achieving it."_

Elsa's mouth hung open as she began to see the true intention beneath the surface of Pitch's past words in context to what Anna had claimed, finally seeing the truth. She looked at Pitch, staggering over to him as she inhaled sharply. "You never meant to help me… did you…?" When she received no answer, she shook her head, clenching her teeth as new tears began to pour down her cheeks. "This whole time… I was nothing more than some plaything in your game of vengeance!"

Pitch finally gathered the willpower to look at her, his expression pained to see her in this state. "Elsa… I know it may mean nothing more than empty words to you now… but I'm sorry." He went to take her hands, but Elsa yanked them away from him, Pitch closing his as he held his hands slightly extended. "Yes, my original intention, because I had discovered your ability to conjure and control ice similar to Jack Frost, was to use you to fight against him and hopefully, ultimately destroy him. But you must know, surely you must know that everything we have experienced together here has held great meaning, what we felt cannot be-"

"I don't want to hear any more from you." Elsa shook her head, grimacing at him with a disgusted expression. "All of the strife you have made me endure because I thought I was doing what I had to in order to have even a fraction of a chance to save my sister, all of the pain, the abuse…" She choked out a sob. "… all of the feelings I had developed for you, the loyalty I swore to you… everything was built on lies!"

"Halleluiah, took her long enough for her to finally get what we've been trying to tell her." Bunny said flatly, Jack elbowing him and shooting him a look before stepping forward.

"If you really cared about her Pitch, you would have let Elsa go back to her home and out of this hell hole a long time ago. You would have never kept her away from the only family she has." Jack said.

Pitch's expression was filled with remorse as he stared at Jack for a few moments before looking back at Elsa. The way she stared at him now with such contempt, such hatred, as if he were the most despicable creature she ever encountered; as if he were a monster… it had come to the point where he could no longer ignore the sinking feeling in his heart, as if it were descending back into the darkness. The light that Elsa had illuminated his heart was now fading, and the one thing the Nightmare King had feared was finally realized.

And like an animal, when fear cornered it, Pitch was now poised to strike back.

No, he wasn't going to do this here, not with Elsa. He was going to bait Jack into going after him, away from Elsa and Anna, so that he knew they would at least be safe. He hoped deep down that he could find a way to make her forgive him, but for now, he wanted Jack to pay for his persistence, and eventual success, in separating them. Granted, he knew that he was to blame, but he still loathed Jack with a passion. Calculating his next move, He reared his hand back to attack, before quickly pivoting and shooting a burst of black sand right at Bunny. Jack gasped, dashing quickly to Bunny's aid to deflect it.

"If you want to bring me down, Jack Frost, than you'll have to get past the others!" Pitch shouted before retreating.

"He's an idiot if he thinks he's gonna outrun me!" Bunny shouted as he took to chase.

Jack whirled around to Elsa and Anna. "Go back to where we first arrived; wait there and we'll all know where to meet up when we're going to head back!" He shouted before taking off.

Meanwhile, Toothless, Merida and Hiccup had been waiting in hiding in a part of the cavern closer to where Bumby and the Queen were conversing. Toothless' ears flickered and clicked as he listened for the others, perking up and his eyes widening when he sensed conflict from farther away.

"This is it lad, we'd better get a head start on them before they decide to." Merida whispered, crouching down as she floated closer to where the Queen and Bumby were. She slowly peeked around the corner, Bumby standing a bit closer with his back slightly turned to her. She knocked an arrow, narrowing her eyes a bit and exhaling slowly as she pulled back on the drawstring.

"So tell me, doctor, exactly what sort of effect will absorbing the essence of Alice's teeth have?" The Queen asked, tilting her head.

As Merida aimed for Bumby as stealthily as possible, he smirked lightly, chuckling to himself. "I suppose we'll find out now, your grace." He said before whirling around as Merida shot an arrow, his hand forming into something akin to Alice's pepper gun; the black ooze solidifying as shots rang through the air. Merida's arrow split one of the bullets in half as it soared through the air, and she threw herself against the wall to avoid the sting of the peppercorns.

All hell broke loose, the Queen speeding out to grasp at Merida, only for Toothless to pounce, knocking her off her feet. Hiccup ran forward as Bumby pursued her then, about to shoot her down with the pepper gun when Hiccup jumped in, yanking her down and holding up his arm to activate a shield, several metal plates extending into a full circle to protect them from the assault of peppercorns. Merida's eyes widened, beaming.

"Very impressive, laddie!" She shouted.

Her joy did not last long as Bumby phased into his ghost form, whisking through the air as he teleported in a similar manner to Alice, appearing behind Merida to phase back into his ooze form, grabbing her and flinging her back as if she were a rag doll. Upon landing, she jumped back to her feet, crying out as she soared back at him with one of North's swords she had taken with her.

Bumby's hands reformed into swords that looked much like Alice's vorpal blade, moving quickly as he managed to keep up with both Hiccup and Merida's own movements with their wielded swords.

Meanwhile, Bunny looked around, Jack not far behind him as he swore under his breath. "Where in the hell did Pitch go…?" He whispered, his ears flickering as his eyes darted around.

Jack sighed. "Well, we should see if the others need help, Pitch will turn up-" His sentence was cut off when blasts of flame were shot at him, Jack barely reacting in time to defend himself.

"JACK!" Bunny cried, gritting his teeth and throwing an egg bomb at Wick as he dove in to try to slice at Jack with his scythe. He made a direct hit, buying Jack some time to collect himself. He then heard a sound from behind him, whipping his head to see the Queen hissing ferociously from under Toothless as her tentacles emerged from under her dress to wrap around Toothless' claws, prying them off of her and tossing him off.

"Bunny, I've got this, go help Toothless!" Jack shouted, gripping his staff as he deflected another series of fire blasts from Wick.

Knowing Jack could handle himself, Bunny nodded, jogging over to where Toothless was to take out his boomerangs. He let them rip, the soaring object slicing through the Queen's tentacles to give the dragon a hand. The Queen cried out in pain, whipping her head towards Bunny as he caught his boomerangs.

"I… despise… RABBITS!" She roared, charging towards him.

"Crickey!" Bunny shouted, speeding away from her as she spewed fire in his direction. Toothless snarled, pouncing towards the Queen to collide with her head on at her side, knocking her into the cavern wall where they began to tear at each other again.

Jack grit his teeth as he sent a wave of ice fragments at Wick, who shielded his face as they embedded into his clothing and the large pumpkin around his waist. When the ice settled, he lowered his arms, grimacing darkly at Jack as he floated forward, illuminating a bit as the ice fragments sticking in him melted.

"Listen to me, Wick… Pitch used Elsa and he's using you too! She finally realized that and so can you!" Jack shouted.

"Shut up! You just want to tear my family apart!" Wick shouted, roaring as he sent a stream of fire at Jack.

"Pitch is no one that you want in a family, trust me! If you want to protect someone, why don't you get Elsa and her sister out of here?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not until I get YOU first!" Wick screamed, swiping his scythe through the air in an attempt to slice at Jack. He bit his lip, dodging the attack as he realized that Wick would be harder to convince than Elsa.

As Bunny continued to fight off the Queen, he tossed an egg bomb, hitting her right in the face as she screeched, her hands rubbing at her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. Toothless then knocked her down from behind, having hovered in the air for a few moments before dropping down. Bunny fist pumped the air, laughing to himself.

"Still got the aim!" Bunny exclaimed. Toothless looked up, flashing Bunny his signature smile.

The lighthearted moment was broken when Pitch suddenly materialized behind Bunny, glaring darkly as he reared his scythe back to strike. Toothless' eyes widened then, crying out as he tried to warn Bunny. Lucky for him, he got the hint and whirled around just in time to duck, tugging his ears down to avoid any lost appendages. As soon as it was safe, he hopped back to his feet, not wasting a moment to try and land a few attacks on Pitch. It was a bit more difficult being his weapons were all long-range, but when Pitch got close enough, Bunny sent his foot shooting forward, kicking Pitch hard in the chest to send him staggering back.

Without Bunny to help him, Toothless cried out in surprise when the Queen's hands reached behind her, flipping the dragon over her head so that he landed on his back. She kept him pinned, smirking as her eyes became crazed. "I'm in the mood for dragon wings for supper; it's quite a delectable treat!" She cackled, using her tentacles to pin him down as she attempted to tug at his wings with her hands.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was still fighting Bumby, Merida going behind him quickly to shoot an arrow. The doctor hissed as it embedded into his shoulder, shoving Hiccup back so he could whirl around and unleash more peppercorns at her. Merida dodged them easily, about to shoot another arrow at him when he teleported to avoid being hit again. As Hiccup got back to his feet, he suddenly heard the distressed cries of Toothless, whirling around and gasping. He quickly looked to Merida, his eyes widening.

"Go, Hiccup!" She shouted before he could even ask the question. "I'll handle this troll, hurry before Toothless is harmed!"

With a firm nod, Hiccup ran as fast as he could, sword in hand. As the Queen was about to tug hard at Toothless' right wing, Hiccup used some of her back tentacles as steps, his momentum allowing him to jump high enough to come down upon her, the sword stabbing her through the arm. A pained shriek echoed throughout the cavern, the Queen using her other hand to yank the sword out, flinging it away. Hiccup ran after it, quickly snatching it up before running back at them as fast as he could to attack again. This allowed Toothless to shove the Queen off of him, shaking himself off a bit as he regained his composure. Hiccup soon joined his side, a determined smile in his features.

"You alright, bud?" Hiccup asked. The dragon nodded, both refocusing as the Queen glared at them both, nursing her injured arm. "We can do this bud, we've got to hang on a little longer!"

"I will not tolerate your hostility a moment longer…" The Queen growled lowly, glancing behind her as another army of card guards began to march forth from behind her.

Hiccup groaned, his arms hanging at his sides. "Oh come on, how many more of these things can she possibly conjure up?!" He whined, Toothless nudging him lightly to keep him in focus.

"Come on, you heartless coward!" Merida shouted, shooting another set of arrows at Bumby as he tried to evade her. He seemed to be looking for something, dismissing Merida as if she were not even a threat.

Becoming infuriated, Merida emitted a battle cry as she flew at him with North's sword, bearing it down upon him as she left a huge gash in his back. It was difficult to tell, but she smirked a bit when he cried out in pain, staggering to turn around as she held up the sword to show some of his black ooze dripping on it. Having provoked him, Bumby grit his teeth as his arm once again reformed into the vorpal blade. They dueled, Merida doing well to keep up with him, blocking his attacks with ease. As she did so, her blade ran along his as she forcefully shoved his arm to the side, quickly flipping her wrist to slice towards him. He moved back, but not quickly enough as she left a smaller gash on his shoulder. Beyond enraged now, Bumby's hand replaced the blade, teleporting behind her before his hand reformed into something like Alice's hobby horse. Before she could whirl around in time to defend herself, he swung at her, smacking right into her side as it collided into harshly. Merida cried out as she was hurled through the air, Bumby teleporting to where she was about to hit the cavern wall only to bring the hobby horse extension down upon her, Merida slamming into the ground so hard that it left cracks around where she now lay unconscious.

Catching his breath, Bumby smirked as he touched down on the ground, nodding to himself proudly as he reared a foot back, forcefully kicking Merida's side. "Women; they think they are such a fearsome thing to behold… and in some respects, they are correct, as correct as I shall allow them to be." He scanned the cavern, taking note of the battles ensuing and taking account of everyone who was currently in combat. "Hm… it seems that dearest Elsa isn't in attendance… I think I need to remedy that." He chuckled, grinning to himself as he retreated into the shadows.

Elsa held Anna's hand as she led her and Kristoff through the passage under the foundation of Houndsditch, coming to the opening where the cavern could be accessed from the hole in the ground floor. Anna's eyes widened as she saw the battles that were ensuing nearby, prompting her to stay a bit closer to Elsa before they stopped. A low light was cast upon them from above, and upon looking up, they could just barely see inside the abandoned, decrepit building from below. Elsa turned to them, taking Anna's hands in hers.

"I need you to get out of here; climb up through there and wait outside the building." Elsa said.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone down here, please just come back with us where it's safe!" Anna begged.

"Anna, if I go with you, they may come after us, I am not putting your life at risk; you're in enough danger as it is."

"Elsa..." Anna teared up, her bottom lip trembling. "I just got you back... all I want is for you to come home... I don't want either of us to be hurt anymore..."

The ice queen smiled sadly, gently drawing Anna into a hug which she gladly returned. "I don't want us to be hurt either... this is why I want you to stay out of harm's way. As long as I know you're safe. I'll be fine."

"So... what are you going to do?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to set things right." Elsa sighed, frowning a bit as she thought of Pitch. She still couldn't believe his betrayal, her heart pained by learning the truth.

"You don't have to do this." Kristoff said. "You don't have anything to prove, you've been through enough."

"I know... but it's my obligation to protect my people and my family, and I'm going to do that now." Elsa smiled, nodding to Kristoff. "I am indebted to you for watching over my sister."

Anna smiled lightly at him, gently nudging his shoulder. "I'm sure it wasn't too hard." Kristoff rolled his eyes playfully in response, a hint of a blush in his cheeks as he did so.

Elsa was about to usher her sister towards the opening to Houndsditch when Anna gasped, her eyes widening and surprising Elsa. Elsa whirled around in reaction, jumping a bit when she found herself suddenly face to face with Bumby, who smirked darkly upon being discovered.

"Now, isn't this a lovely family reunion?" He chuckled lowly. "I'm sure you all want to spend some quality time together, but unfortunately, miss Elsa here has a prior commitment."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists as she took a step forward. "That is Queen Elsa to you." She warned. "I will no longer tolerate your disrespect."

"Well now, you sound much like the Queen of Hearts... it would be rather taxing if I had to deal with two of you."

"I am nothing like her; I will not have my authority and my dignity be trampled on for another second!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Funny... someone I once knew said something quite similar to me once... she was a queen in her own right, her beauty unparalleled... she tried so hard to resist me, but when I finally reached my limit, she couldn't stop me no matter how she tried... and I suspect I shall soon say the same for you. You see… the corruption that the Queen of Hearts embodies originates from that which I imposed upon said person before her 'tragic death...'" Bumby leaned in, speaking quieter. "There is a reason why Alice had in the past called the Queen by her elder sister's name."

Anna gently tried to tug Elsa back by her arm, furrowing her brows as she looked up at Bumby. "Don't hurt her... please, don't hurt my sister-"

"Kristoff, make one promise to me." Elsa called out to him without turning around. "Whatever happens, you do not allow Anna to come in here after me."

As Kristoff widened his eyes a bit, Anna shook her head as she became distressed. "Elsa, no, I'm not leaving you down here to-"

"Your word, Kristoff!" Elsa shouted as Bumby smirked upon them.

"I won't let anything happen to her, you have my promise." Kristoff said, Elsa snaking her arm out of Anna's grip and turning to look at her.

"Stay in the light." She said. "I love you, Anna."

The princess gasped as Kristoff pulled her back, closer to the spot just under Houndsditch into the light as Elsa had instructed. Anna watched with great anxiety as Kristoff hugged her to him from behind. Elsa remained in the shadows, thrusting her hands forward as she sent a blast of ice at Bumby. He smirked, teleporting and dodging the attack easily. Elsa's eyes darted, whirling around and shooting an ice shard at him, embedding into Bumby's previously uninjured shoulder. He hissed, growling as he yanked the shard out and cast it aside, black ooze dripping from it. He then reformed his arm into the pepper grinder, Elsa gasping as she collected her dress, running as fast as she could to avoid an assault of peppercorns firing at her in a wave. She gasped when she suddenly lost her footing, falling forward and turning over in an attempt to scramble backwards and get back on her feet. As Bumby approached her tauntingly, she thrust her hand out, the crazed doctor hissing as she froze one of his arms. This bought time for her to get up, Bumby growling as he slammed his arm into the wall to break chunks of ice off. As he pursued her once more, she waved her arm up, sheets of ice and spikes rising from the ground in an attempt to slow him down. His arm reformed into something similar to Alice's teapot cannon then, the appendage whistling and shaking violently before shooting out a dark, tea like substance to melt all of the obstacles Elsa had conjured. She bit her lip, running back around diagonal towards where Anna and Kristoff were. She knew if she did not stop him soon, he may attempt to harm them to get to her.

Anna gasped when Bumby teleported between them and where Elsa was, Elsa crying out as she ran. Just as she dreaded, he began to float towards them.

"GO!" She screamed, her heart pounding in her chest. "Anna, run!"

Bumby approached her and Kristoff, grinning darkly as he moved slowly. Kristoff narrowed his eyes, moving Anna behind him as he took out an ice pick to hold as a weapon. Bumby chuckled mockingly at what he considered to be a pathetic attempt, his arm forming into the pepper gun and blasting the ice pick out of Kristoff's hand. He hissed while nursing his hand, gritting his teeth as he still stood firm to protect Anna. Bumby's eyes darted to the side as he sensed Elsa was within a few yards from him now, rearing her hand to attack him when he disappeared, teleporting behind her and phasing in mere seconds to grab Elsa by her shoulder. His hand reformed into the vorpal blade as he yanked her back, shooting his hand forward at the same time. It all happened so fast, hitting Anna like a ton of bricks when she realized her sister had been stabbed right before her eyes. Elsa's pained gasp hit her ears, Bumby chuckling triumphantly as he twisted the blade now sticking out of Elsa's stomach from behind her.

"ELSA!" Anna shrieked, trying to run to her from behind Kristoff. He held her to him once again, intending to keep his promise despite the sudden devastating occurrence. Anna struggled against him, Kristoff having a hard time holding her as he begged for her to stay. Elsa's extended hand lowered slowly as she weakened, blood pooling around her feet. Bumby grunted as he yanked the blade out, shoving Elsa forward. She stumbled a bit towards Anna, falling gracefully to the side as tears rolled down Anna's cheeks. The sound of her sister screaming her name over and over began to muffle, as if Elsa were underwater. All she could do was stare up at her distraught sister helplessly as Bumby approached, taking his blade hand and licking his lips as he stabbed her repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Pitch growled as he reared his scythe back, about to bring it down upon Bunny when he stopped suddenly, staggering a bit. The scythe dissolved into black sand, his breathing ragged as he clutched his chest. Bunny had reared his arm back to send one of his boomerangs flying, stopping when he saw this.

"The hell's eating you, you bloke?" Bunny shouted, confused by this sudden hesitation.

"Elsa..." Pitch whispered, and Bunny was shocked to see Pitch's expression slowly turn into sheer panic, looking towards the direction Elsa was.

Wick had just deflected one of Jack's ice blasts, stopping when he heard Anna's distressed cries; he and Jack were located closer to them than Pitch was. When he witnessed Bumby stabbing Elsa, his hollow eyes widened, shaking his head in horror. "ELSA!" He cried, dashing quickly towards her.

The Queen, not far from Wick and Jack, heard him crying out Elsa's name. When she realized that he was going to attempt to stop Bumby, she grimaced a bit as one of her tentacles shot out to wrap around Wick's arm. Despite his struggle, she forcefully yanked him back, flinging him against the wall harshly. Wick groaned painfully from the impact, sinking down the wall as he whimpered Elsa's name weakly. He slumped over to the side, falling unconscious. The Queen glanced back to see that Elsa had indeed fallen, grinning wickedly.

Jack gasped at this, whirling around as Bumby opened his mouth wide, absorbing Elsa's soul upon her final breath.

"NO!" Jack cried out, gripping his staff as he flew straight for Bumby. As he did so, Bumby whirled around, his arm reforming into the teapot cannon as he blasted a shot of tea at him. Jack dodged it, but was unable to see the hobby horse coming as Bumby made a direct hit, the extension smacking right into Jack's chest as Bumby suffered from part of Jack's ice blast. As he quickly tore chunks of ice off of himself, Jack landed onto the ground hard and skidded back several yards, his head spinning from the impact as he too fell into unconsciousness.

Bumby turned, his hand extending over Elsa as her half lidded eyes begin to blacken over. Anna gasped in horror as he took Elsa under his control, the ice queen slowly rising as her skin became like cracking, chipping porcelain, her hair fraying as an eerie blue aura enveloped her form. Her mouth cracked into a jagged, gaping smile, her eyes hollow as she rose a few inches above the ground.

"Kill them both." Bumby said before turning, smirking to himself. "I have other business to attend to." He floated off, leaving Kristoff and Anna defenseless against Elsa.

Not long after Bumby left the scene, Pitch's feet touched down as his eyes darted everywhere. He glanced down, seeing Jack was unconscious not far from him. He did not regard him for long, Anna's frightened scream snapping him to attention as Elsa loomed nearer towards her and Kristoff.

"Elsa, listen to me please, it's your sister, it's Anna!" She shouted, gasping as she sobbed.

Kristoff ushered her behind him once more, holding a hand out in a desperate attempt to protect her. Elsa's hands rose, dark ice essence glowing in them as she prepared to unleash an attack. Upon seeing this, Pitch jolted into action, speeding towards them. As Elsa thrust her hands forward, Kristoff and Anna shutting their eyes tightly to brace themselves, Pitch waved his hand as he came between them, barely making it in time to deflect the blast. Anna's eyes snapped open, gasping when she saw what Pitch had done. Elsa hissed as her fingers curled, preparing another attack.

"Anna, you must leave here; as long as she is under his control, she will try to kill you. She no longer recognizes who you are or what she's doing." Pitch said over his shoulder.

The young princess shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere as long as she's-"

"I will not bring any more harm to her, I will deter her from pursuing you. If anything happens to you… she will never forgive herself. Now go, quickly!" Pitch shouted, waving his hand to conjure two Nightmares.

Despite Anna struggling against him to stay, Kristoff pulled her back, helping her to mount one of the Nightmares before he went on the other, the two taking to the air as they ascended upwards, touching down once on the first floor of Houndsditch. Pitch turned to face Elsa, his brows furrowing as he gazed upon her state.

"I look upon you, dearest Elsa… and I see my greatest fear standing before me." Pitch said to her, Elsa hissing in response as she prepared for another attack. "I was afflicted by the powers of darkness once, and it snuffed out those I truly loved… I shall not allow it to happen again!"

As Jack lay unconscious, inside, he could feel himself falling once more, landing on the ground with a hard thud. He groaned, shaking his head as he slowly got to his feet. His eyes widened when he gasped, the sky swirling and blowing around debris violently as he stood on a floating chunk of dry, barren piece of land. He saw similar floating islands in the distance, biting his lip as he witnessed Wonderland being torn apart as if by a devastating storm.

"Seeking refuge from the wicked world? Perhaps things only 'look' like they've gone to hell."

Jack whirled around blinking when he saw Cheshire Cat. "What's… what's happening-"

"I said that exact phrase Alice the last time something like this happened… different circumstances, similar results, I'm afraid." Cheshire Cat replied.

"Cheshire Cat, h- how do I stop this? How can I save Alice?" Jack asked.

"There is one source that answers both questions, and you know what that source is already." Cheshire cat answered. "What you mean to ask, is where you can find her… think upon my words from last time. If you truly hold Alice close to your heart, then she is the treasure kept hidden away, and you already have the key to unlock her vessel."

Jack shook his head, furrowing his brows. "I understand what your words meant now… the- the tooth case was the box, her teeth were the treasure… I lost it, I was so stupid to give that up…"

"Do not mistake a moment of stupidity for a moment of weakness, they are two separate entities. But as I told you, vessels come in many forms… when you see it, you shall know." Cheshire Cat said before disappearing.

"W- Wait, don't go, I-…" Jack sighed in defeat, looking around him before taking to the air. He had to avoid being pelted with flying debris at some points as he searched the barren, broken landscape, his heart breaking as he realized that he was the cause of this formerly beautiful land's destruction. When something suddenly caught his eye, he halted to a stop, tilting his head as he floated down towards what looked like to be a standalone door positioned on a smaller floating island. Jack touched down, walking up to it as he read the lettering at the top just over the door. "Liddell…" He exhaled sharply then. "That's Alice's last name…" He leaned forward a bit and looked through the intricately designed glass pane in the door to see flames roaring from inside. He bit his lip, knowing that he had to go through here. His hand hovered over the doorknob, grasping it after a few moments to turn it.

To his shock, the knob was locked.

Panic setting in, he began to tug on the doorknob, knocking on the door. "Alice!" Jack cried. "Alice, it's me, open the door! I know you're in there, you have to be…" He shook his head, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he turned to rest his back against the door, sinking down as he slid against it to sit on the ground. He shook his head, leaning it back as he sighed in defeat. "I'm so sorry, Alice… I broke my promise…" A few minutes passed, Jack watching the deteriorating landscape somberly before he felt something. He sat up a bit, tilting his head as he looked down, his eyes widening a bit when he saw a blue butterfly perched on his knee. He slowly extended his hand, taking the butterfly on his finger and gazing upon it. The butterfly fluttered off his finger, perching on his sweatshirt where his chest was, remaining there for a moment before fluttering away. Jack reached out towards it, but gasped when he saw something glowing from under his sweatshirt then. His hand reached under his collar, realization hitting him when he took out the key he had on a chain tucked inside. Taking the chain off from around his neck, he turned, scrambling to try it on the doorknob. When he heard a click, his expression illuminated with hope as he slowly opened the door a crack. Upon looking inside, he saw that instead of the entire Liddell residence, it was just Lizzie's bedroom. He opened the door the rest of the way, gasping when he saw someone sitting on the edge of the bed, their back to him. He immediately felt his eyes watering up, standing perfectly still in an attempt to determine if this was some kind of trick or not. When he determined that this was in fact, as real as it could be in this circumstance, he carefully ventured forward, stopping a few inches from the bed.

"Close the door, will you? The current conditions outside are quite distasteful."

Jack stood still for a few moments, finally shaking his head to help himself snap out of his stupor as he turned around, closing the door as he was instructed. He slowly turned around, once again approaching the bed as he mustered the will to speak.

"… Alice…?"

The young woman before him rose to her feet, turning to face him. Jack exhaled deeply, emotion overwhelming him as she smiled calmly. "Well, it's about time you've arrived… I thought I was going to be waiting here forever."

"I'm so sorry…" Jack whispered the apology, wiping tears from his eyes. "I was supposed to protect you… and I've failed… twice."

Alice tilted her head a bit, observing him for a moment before she slowly walked around the bed over to his side, Jack looking over at her before pulling her into a hug. Alice returned the gesture, petting Jack's hair as he cried quietly.

"You have never failed me, Jack Frost." Alice finally spoke. "Possessing my sister's precious key, the most valuable object I ever kept, only proves that."

Jack sighed lightly, nodding. "Bumby… made me give him your teeth. They're locked in a case that was given to me by Tooth, but he has it now and he can use your weapons, your abilities… h- he killed Elsa… I'm probably as good as dead; he did a good number on me… I don't know if he can be stopped, Alice."

He felt Alice's fingertips lift his chin, the young woman looking into his eyes. "I will not listen to such talk. You have more power than you realize. You are a guardian, you must live with hope." She smiled lightly, taking his hands. "But… I will give you two choices." Jack looked at her curiously as Alice gently rubbed his hands with her thumbs. "The first choice is that you may stay here… remain with me until there is nothing left of Wonderland, and we both fade with it; we shall disappear together into the unknown and shall be the last thing we experience in this life." She paused, smiling a bit more as she watched Jack. "The second choice is… that I bring you back to the outside world… and I shall remain here, and always remain your secret. Upon destroying Bumby, Wonderland shall be restored… and you shall always have somewhere to run away to… a place where the grass shall tickle your feet, where you can taste the sweetness of the clouds… and a place where you and I both shall know nothing but bliss."

Jack smiled sadly, leaning forward as his forehead rested against hers. "I like the sound of the second option better."

"As do I." Alice replied before Jack enveloped her in his arms, kissing her lovingly. This moment seemed to last forever, lingering as he felt like they were floating. He could feel light surrounding him despite his eyes being closed, its warmth inviting, uplifting.

When Jack finally opened his eyes, he inhaled deeply as he allowed himself a moment to take in his surroundings. He realized that he was back in the cavern, not having any idea how much time had passed since he entered what seemed to be a surreal dream; it may have been mere seconds, it may have been an eternity. He slowly rose to an upright position, looking around as he took note of all the battles still ensuing around him. The sounds emanating from them were muffled at first, but slowly sharpened, became clearer as he took his staff into his hand to rise; rise to his feet, rise to the task that was placed before him, rise to conquer over any and all who opposed the forces of light, hope and order.

Jack came to rise a full and true guardian in this moment, embodying the fearlessness, spirit, and resolve to overcome the remaining threat upon him and his kinship.

* * *

 **Well, I'm sure many of you are quite pleased with an appearance by Alice! Jack may have a renewed sense of hope, but there is still work to do for our heroes; there were certainly some brutal moments in this chapter, and there will be more in the following as well. I hope you're bursting with anticipation! Stay tuned for the conclusion of this showdown in the next chapter!**


	19. The Final Showdown: Part Two

**Good evening, readers! I'm sure you had quite an exciting read for the last chapter, and I know this one will be just as much. This story is coming close to an end, and the victors will be revealed here! Get ready for the last exciting ride of this story, and enjoy as always!**

* * *

Pitch was still near where Jack had awoken, deflecting an attack from Elsa. They encircled each other, Pitch doing his best to prevent her from going after Anna and Kristoff above. It was hard for him to look upon her like this, her beautiful face twisted by Bumby's malevolence, but he knew for her sake, he had to endure. Jack's eyes gravitated to them, being the nearest to him, gasping lightly when Pitch was unable to avoid Elsa's next move as she curled her fingers. Dark icicles shot up in a circle around him, some coming out of the wall from behind him and threatening to impale the Nightmare King. Jack bit his lip, holding his staff firmly as he flew towards them. He reared his staff back as he hoped to time this just right.

"Get down!" Jack called to him before blasting the growing icicles, skidding to a stop when he landed and extending his hand.

"What are you doing?" Pitch asked. "What do you seek by-"

"I'm doing the same thing you're doing, Pitch, I'm trying to keep everyone else alive!" Jack replied.

Pitch narrowed his eyes warily. "If you try to harm her, you shall suffer me." He said as he stood, deflecting another ice blast from Elsa, Jack barely moving out of its way in time.

"I'm not going to try to hurt her; I know this is not who she is, and I know you realize that too." He furrowed his brows as the wind began to pick up from Elsa's power. "Look Pitch, if you mean what you said, if you really care about her, then I'm going to help you. We may not see eye to eye, we may even hate each other, but right now, we need to work together if we're going to have any chance of saving Elsa and her family!" Jack grunted as he narrowly escaped being hit by falling debris as one of Elsa's ice blasts just missed him, hitting the cavern wall. "She's too strong for you to keep this up alone!"

Pitch's expression softened a bit, glancing back as her as she opened her jagged mouth wide, roaring loudly. "Very well, Jack Frost..." Pitch said, glancing back at him through the corners of his eyes. "You do have a valid point, so for now, I shall heed your words!"

After Pitch had fled to Anna's aid, Bunny took this opportunity to help Hiccup and Toothless. Remaining close to the Viking, he used his egg bombs to stun enemies, buying them time to use their bladed weapons. Whenever Hiccup got a chance, he would attempt to look through the dozens of minions to see if he could locate Merida; to his growing worry, she was still nowhere to be seen. He hoped that she was holding up against Bumby alright, beginning to regret leaving her by herself. The Queen called out another round of card guards, pointing towards the heroes.

"Slaughter them!" She screeched. Some of her card guards had just finished wrapping up her arm so she was more able.

Hiccup stabbed through another card guard, wiping sweat from his brow. They had finally made somewhat of a clearing between the two of them and Toothless bowling through them, and it was then that he was finally able to see that Merida had fallen, Bumby nowhere to be in sight. His eyes widened with concern.

"Merida!" He cried out to her.

Bunny glanced over in her direction upon hearing Hiccup, throwing a few egg bombs to deter some surrounding guards. "Go get her mate, I'll handle these brutes!" He shouted to him before letting his boomerangs rip, decapitating two card guards before catching them again.

Merida groaned then, blinking her eyes open as she rose, floating a few inches off the ground. She swayed a bit, her vision clearing as she tried to focus on the card guard army that had appeared since she fell. She then spotted Hiccup and Bunny in the crowd, shaking her head as she saw Hiccup trying to make his way towards her. Before she had even a minute to recuperate, she was suddenly shoved backwards, pinned by Bumby's hand. Hiccup panicked, trying to get through the crowd of card guards faster to try to get to her.

"No! Merida!" He cried, two armored card guards crossing their spears to prevent him from passing.

As Bumby chuckled lowly, Merida used one of her feet to unlatch something on her other ankle, kicking it up and catching it in one fluid motion to stab Bumby's forearm with it. The man screamed in pain, buying Merida time to break out of his grip while he nursed his arm as black ooze dripped onto the ground. She whirled around, gasping when she saw that a card guard was charging from behind Hiccup, about to impale him.

"HICCUP!" She screamed, knocking an arrow and shooting it within a second, the arrow speeding past Hiccup's face and making a direct hit right into the card guard's forehead. When Hiccup glanced back and realized what happened, he smiled lightly as he exhaled a sigh of relief. He then turned back to face the armored guards standing between him and Merida. She flew towards him then, knowing he would have a hard time fighting two at once. They fought side by side, finally defeating them after some time. Merida's curls bounced as she glanced at Hiccup, giving him a nod before they both turned their attention towards the sound of Toothless facing off against the Queen once more. She bit her lip when she also noticed that Bunny was surrounded by card guards, beginning to have a hard time keeping up with all of them on his own. "I think Bunny's fended for himself long enough, you think?" She asked.

Hiccup blinked. "Wait, what do you-"

Merida flew right into the remaining crowd of card guards, floating a bit higher off the ground. "Hiccup, Bunny! Cover your ears, lads!"

Just as they both did so, Merida inhaled deeply before emitting a Banshee screech, the high-pitched sound penetrating the air as it knocked down all of the card guards in a wave. Toothless burrowed his head under his wings, the Queen screeching as she covered her ears with her large hands. When Merida's screech quieted into silence, the Queen removed her hands from her ears, her eyes widening at the destruction of most of her army. She gritted her teeth, her eyes becoming crazed as all of her hard work had been reduced to shambles.

"You shall become mere fodder for my appetite, you appalling swine!" The Queen shrieked, charging towards Merida when Toothless intercepted, head butting the Queen and shoving her back.

Merida and Hiccup cheered Toothless on, Bunny covering the dragon to help keep her at bay. Without warning however, Merida cried out as she was hit by a wad of black tea, flying several yards forward as steam rose from the boiling substance. Hiccup whirled around, bracing himself as Bumby soared straight towards them. Rather than attack him however, he shoved Hiccup out of the way, flying straight at Merida. She scrambled to grab North's sword, rising as she glared at him.

"That's right, get over here you troll faced beast!" Merida screamed.

As she reared the sword back in an attempt to decapitate him, she would have done so perfectly if he had not phased into his ghost form, her sword going right through him as he flew right through her. He whirled around, Merida doing the same as he quickly phased back, his arm forming into the vorpal blade as he attempted to stab Merida with it. She was quicker than Elsa had been, moving out of its way quickly before bringing the sword up, coming down upon his arm and slicing it off. Bumby cried out painfully, the appendage melting into black ooze on the ground. The corner of Hiccup's lips poked into a smile, impressed with the advantage Merida had just given them.

However, as they would both soon see, this move only drove Bumby into a deeper rage.

He was still able to use Alice's weaponry with his other arm, taking this moment of Merida letting her guard down to his advantage as his remaining hand formed into the vorpal blade, stabbing Merida in her right shoulder as he shoved her backwards, pinning her against the wall.

"No, Merida!" Hiccup cried, running towards them.

"You know, if you had your entire soul intact, you would have the full capacity and abilities of a spirit kind as I do." Bumby said lowly, twisting the blade and making Merida cry out in pain. "However… as long as a part of your soul remains within Wick's manifestation… you are still at my mercy." He grimaced darkly at her. "I killed you once, Merida… this time, I plan to do far worse; you see, as much as I despise you, I admire your skill. It's something that would suit me very nicely."

As the Queen shoved Toothless away from her to try to get to her feet, she caught a glimpse of Bumby pinning Merida to the cavern wall, Hiccup running straight for them from behind Bumby. She smirked, calling out to a small group of some previously uncalled card guards, not many left as she directed them to intercept Hiccup. They did as they were commanded, preventing Hiccup from getting to Bumby as he was forced to fight through about a half dozen of them.

"M- Merida!" Hiccup screamed. "Stay away from her!"

To Hiccup's horror, his ears were filled with her screaming as Bumby opened his mouth wide, a whooshing noise coming from him as he began to absorb Merida's essence.

Bunny's eyes widened when he saw what was happening, jumping over a couple card guards and releasing his boomerang behind him to slice their necks. He grabbed an egg bomb, about to toss it at Bumby when the Queen shot out a tentacle, wrapping it around Bunny's foot to make him fall flat on his face.

"Crikey! Merida!" He cried out, trying to crawl towards her but the Queen pulling him back was too strong.

Toothless roared as he saw Hiccup trying to get to Merida, Bumby dropping her to the ground as he rose several inches off the ground. The Queen commanded the remainder of her card guards to seize Hiccup and impale Merida, laughing triumphantly. She glanced over at Bunny, lifting him by his foot and slamming him into the cavern wall. He groaned from the impact, sinking down and resting on the ground weakly as his sight faded in and out. Toothless pounced in upon the remaining card guards, taking one after another in his mouth and flinging them to and fro, his tail smacking those coming from behind him. When enough were cleared, Hiccup ran over to Merida, falling to his knees to turn her over and shake her.

"Merida! Merida, wake up! Nonononono I can't lose you now, we were supposed to make it through this…" Hiccup whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly.

Toothless snarled as he crouched down before Bumby, roaring before pouncing right at him. However, having absorbed Merida's essence, he inhaled deeply, emitting an ear piercing sound that acted similar to Merida's Banshee screech. Its force sent Toothless hurling backwards, the dragon crying out as he landed roughly on the ground. Bumby's chuckle swelled into a proud laughter as the Queen charged towards Toothless to attack while he was down.

Hiccup's eyes opened, his expression no longer somber, but vengeful. He stood slowly, gripping Merida's sword tightly as he turned to face Bumby.

"Don't celebrate yet!" Hiccup shouted, getting the doctor's attention as he glanced over at him nonchalantly. "This isn't over as long as I'm standing!"

"You?" He scoffed. "What are you? A mere mortal with no unearthly gifts; if those that do possess such cannot even defeat me, what makes you think you stand a chance?"

"I have no idea if I stand a chance against you, but I swore that I would stand by my friends until the end… I'm not going to be a coward this time, so if I die in the end, then so be it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Bumby laughed mockingly at Hiccup's proclamation. "If a death wish is what you seek than I shall grant it. Be warned, it will not be an easy or quick death…"

"Don't you know what I'm a Viking? Near death experiences are part of the job." Hiccup smirked briefly. As Bumby prepared his next attack, Hiccup braced himself for what was to momentarily be in store for him. He tightened his grip on Merida's sword handle, exhaling slowly. "Stay with me, Merida… just for a little longer." He whispered.

Bunny grunted as he got back to his feet, shaking his head. When his vision cleared, he gasped lightly as he witnessed the Queen trying to strangle the life from Toothless as she clung to his backside. Bunny gritted his teeth, releasing his boomerangs once more as they cut through the air, slicing through several of the Queen's tentacles. She winced, whimpering in pain as Toothless shoved her off of him, straining as he did so. He staggered a bit, the dragon gasping for air as he collapsed to catch his breath. Before the Queen could pursue Toothless again, Bunny skidded to a stop between them, throwing several egg bombs at her.

"What's the matter, someone not in the mood for rabbit stew anymore?" He shouted, flipping the switches on his boomerangs to expose the blood covered blades once more. "I'm pretty sure I'm more tasty than crocodile soup, huh?" At that, Toothless perked up, shooting Bunny a look. "Come on mate, learn when to play along, will you?" Bunny responded before turning his attention back to the Queen.

"Thankfully…" She started, wiping at her face as she scowled darkly at Bunny. "… because of my high standing rank, I won't have to choose!"

As she lunged forward, Toothless mustered the strength to get back on his feet, Bunny releasing his boomerangs to slice more of her tentacles and make it a bit easier for Toothless to attack.

Hiccup bit his lip, quickly bringing up his shield to protect himself from the stream of flaming peppercorns assaulting him. He glanced back, quickly grabbing Merida's bow and arrows in an attempt to hit Bumby with one of them. He shot one, two, three of them in quick succession, and they would have all hit the intended target if Bumby had not used something similar to Alice's umbrella as his arm formed into it, the appendage deflecting all three arrows.

"You see, Hiccup… you and I are not so different. Rather than always fighting what we cannot defeat, we adapt to it, become one with it. It makes us both stronger, it's why you've survived for this long as well as I!" Bumby shouted, scanning the area as Hiccup ducked behind a rock to recuperate for a few moments. "Now, I thought you said this cowardly charade was over… after all, hiding won't save your savage bitch." He chuckled as he could almost see the anger in Hiccup's features at that statement. "I am like a steel fortress, and the only way to ensure its destruction is to do so from the inside; but you see, I shall always conquer my enemies because I not only have the ability to play upon the emotional and mental weaknesses of others, but because I shall always continue to make the strength of others my own. The more resistance you provide against the exterior, the more you simply empty yourself out, leaving you weak and helpless against me!"

Hiccup took in a deep breath, getting to his feet and emerging from behind the rock to face Bumby once more, sword in hand as he narrowed his eyes. "There is nothing you can take from me that will help you, so you're out of luck."

Bumby shrugged. "But of course there is; I will have taken the satisfaction that comes with taking your life." He chuckled darkly as his hand formed into the vorpal blade, soaring forward to attack. Hiccup barely managed to block it, ducking out of the way a bit before flipping his wrists, slicing along Bumby's side and leaving a thin cut. Despite not being a critical injury, he still hissed at its sting, whipping his head to the side to glare at Hiccup. He shot his arm forward to grab him, pinning him up against the wall.

Back towards the other end of the cavern, a low groan sounded as something stirred in the shadows. As they slowly, carefully rose to their feet, the room spinning in a chaotic blur as sounds ricocheted and echoed, sights bouncing frantically back and forth as Wick's equilibrium slowly, but surely, came to stabilize. He swayed a bit as he emerged from the shadows, his wizard-like hat absent from his head to allow his straw textured hair to be exposed. He heard voices behind him, glancing back as he observed Pitch Jack and Elsa in their own conflict. His hollow spaces for eyes widened in surprise before narrowing, growling lowly as he waddled for a few steps, about to storm towards them.

"I'm going to march over there and teach that Jack Frost a lesson!" Wick exclaimed. However, he stopped in his tracks when he witnessed Elsa screech, creating a strong gust of wind in a small snowstorm that threatened to obscure Pitch's vision. Wick gasped in surprise when he witnessed Jack go to Pitch's aid, waving his staff and redirecting the high winds to his control and sending them away from all three of them. He then caught a glimpse of Elsa's current appearance, gasping in horror as he staggered back. Wick wasn't the shiniest apple on the tree, but after a few moments, he began to understand a bit of what was happening. "Jack Frost… is helping Pitch… but why is Elsa trying to hurt him, I thought she-"

It was then that everything from before he got knocked out came back to him, the painful flashback of watching Elsa being stabbed to death flashing in his mind. Wick needed to use the cavern wall as a support, gripping his chest as he gasped for air. Taking a few moments to recover from the initial shock, his back separated from the wall as it soon became replaced with despair. He fell to his knees, shaking his head as he held his face in his hands. He whispered Elsa's name quietly, rocking back and forth for a few moments. Something snapped him out of his sorrow then, looking up as he heard Bumby's laughter from across the cavern.

"It's a good thing I only have one functioning arm now, boy!" Bumby shouted. "Otherwise you wouldn't even have these last moments of life to spare! Fret not… you'll be with all your dear friends soon, in hell… and I hope Alice Liddell is the first one to greet you upon your arrival!"

Hiccup whimpered as Bumby both kept him pinned against the wall and choked him with the same hand, his feet dangling several inches off the ground as he lifted Merida's sword weakly in an attempt to defend himself. Bumby's hand swirled with both glowing blue and green essences, drawing both deriving from Alice and Merida from what he had absorbed.

As Wick glanced from Bumby and Hiccup back to Elsa, he didn't know exactly what was wrong with her or how she had been afflicted with what was now driving her to attack Pitch fiercely, but when he replayed the image of her being stabbed by Bumby in his mind, he knew he had everything to do with it. Upon this realization, his whole expression darkened, his eyes narrowing as he stood slowly. He emerged from the shadows, waddling over to where his hat lay. He bent over, picking it up as he placed it on his head, tugging the front band lightly. He then extended his right hand, his scythe rising into the air and levitating over to him. He took it into his hands, holding it upright as he slowly lifted his bowed head, his menacing scowl focused solely on Bumby.

Hiccup grit his teeth, his eyes watering as his lungs screamed for air. He could feel himself losing strength with the loss of oxygen, his right hand trembling, and his knuckles white as he mustered all the strength he could to try and hold onto Merida's sword.

"I… won't… stop…" Hiccup managed to choke out, straining as Bumby's grip tightened around his throat.

"I must admit, you are quite persistent… it's almost admirable if I wasn't so amused by your struggle." He lowered his eyes to Merida's sword, chuckling as he used his bleeding arm to swat at it, knocking it out of Hiccup's hand. The Viking whimpered as his right hand opened and closed, wanting desperately to get it back. "Oh, how clumsy of you… you and Jack Frost have a similar problem in sacrificing items valuable to their lost ones. Fortunately for me, your problems are my solutions, and it shall result in your inevitable downfall!" Bumby exclaimed.

As Bumby was about to crush Hiccup's trachea, he felt something press against his own neck, yanking him back sharply before being shoved against the cavern wall about a few feet parallel to where Hiccup was. The Viking dropped to the floor, gasping deeply for air as he held his throat, coughing as the color in his face slowly returned to normal. He wiped the tears from his eyes, breathing deeply as he looked over to try to decipher what exactly had happened in a matter of short moments.

When he was met with the sight of Bumby now being the one pinned against the wall by none other than Wick, his eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed Merida's sword, holding it to him as he watched in silence.

Bumby growled in shocked confusion, glaring angrily at Wick. "You moronic imbecile! If you're going to imitate my methods, at least do so on someone of the opposition!" He shouted. He was about to reform his good arm into a weapon when Wick produced chocolates in his hand, smashing it into Bumby's face so that he was forced to wipe at it with his hand. Wick then grabbed Bumby by the collar, pulling him back and slamming him into the wall harshly once, twice, three times. Not having this, Bumby phased into his ghost form, teleporting behind Wick where he phased again into his ooze form to attack him. Wick was faster than he expected however, whirling around to impale him with his scythe. Bumby grunted with pain, hissing as he was once again thrown against the wall and pinned there. Wick leaned forward, mere inches from his face as his hollow eyes narrowed to slits. "What… do you think you're doing…?!" Bumby strained.

"I'm going to make you suffer just like you made her suffer." Wick said lowly, the grip on his scythe tightening.

"What-… who are you referring to, exactly?" Bumby managed to ask.

Wick began to illuminate then, glowing brighter than he had ever attempted to before. He levitated several inches off the ground, his grip firm on Bumby's collar as he too was lifted with him.

"You hurt Elsa!" Wick shouted, a small amount of wind picking up near them as flames engulfed his form, raging as his white hot wrath fueled them. He inhaled deeply then, his hollow eyes widening with pure anger. "YOU… HURT… MY… SISTER!" He roared, screaming loudly as in one swift movement, he used the point of his scythe to pin Bumby's left shoulder to the wall, his left hand shooting into the wound dripping with black ooze in Bumby's abdomen. Like lighting fire to oil, Bumby cried out with agony as his whole form was ignited with Wick's flames from the inside. Wick unleashed his fury, showing no mercy as Bumby's hard, black exterior began to crack, exposing a growing light from underneath. Even after Wick withdrew his hand, floating back several feet and letting Bumby drop to the ground, he maintained a dark stare as he gazed upon Bumby's unrelenting suffering. Flames and hot, molten ooze spewed from Bumby's mouth, nose and ears as he emitted choked screams, gripping his head as his glasses shattered, bursting from his face as he staggered, fell to his knees, stumbled about and crawled. Even when he phased into his ghost form, the flames still raged, taking on the same bright blue hue as his ghostly form reflected. He clutched his throat, writhing on the ground as he extended his hand towards Wick in an attempt to make him stop the flames consuming him from inside out.

As Wick simply watched, Hiccup slowly got to his feet, walking around to stand closer to his former floating enemy. "Don't try fighting it, Bumby…" Hiccup said as he smirked. "The more you resist, the more weak you become."

As Bumby was soon reduced to nothing more than a puddle of boiling hot ooze, the flames completely consumed the vile doctor until there was nothing left, the flames dying with him as only an empty space remained then. The moment that the kinship had been waiting for, fighting with every fiber of their beings to achieve, had finally come.

Bumby had been destroyed. Their enemies' stronghold against them had been lifted.

As Wick lowered to touch his feet to the ground, Hiccup glanced over at him warily. He watched Wick glance at him before turning back, wordlessly leaving him as he headed towards where Elsa was.

Pitch and Jack stopped as they notice Elsa hesitate in the middle of conjuring another attack, staggering backwards as her arms fell limply to her sides. Pitch ran forward, catching her before she could hit the ground and moving some of her hair out of her face to see that her normal features were returning. Jack went just past them to look into the distance, exhaling sharply.

"It's done…" He breathed. "Bumby is dead." He looked back to Elsa, going over to kneel near them.

Wick made his way over then, not even regarding Jack as he looked from Pitch to Elsa in his arms.

"Pitch…? Is she going to be okay?" Wick asked anxiously.

"… Give her time." Pitch replied after a few moments, closing his eyes in concentration. "I'll tell you when you may come to her."

Bunny fist pumped the air, crying out victoriously before turning to the Queen and smirking. The Queen's eyes widened, her breath hitching before glancing around. She suddenly began to back away, her entire army, every last card guard, destroyed and laying at her feet. Her brows twisted as her pride and confidence wavered, even more so when Toothless turned to face her slowly. She held up her large hands, shaking her head.

"N- No, stay away!" She cried, about to flee when Toothless whipped his tail, knocking her legs out as she fell to the ground, hitting her head on the hard cavern ground and passing out from the impact.

Hiccup took this opportunity to run over to where Merida lay, her glow dim and flickering. He held her so she was a bit more upright, shaking her lightly.

"Okay, time to wake up now, Bumby is dead, the battle is over…" He said, biting his lip as he readjusted her a bit in his arms. "Merida… come on, we… we did it… we made it… you have to make it… you deserve it more than me." He felt a lump forming in his throat when she didn't respond to him, shaking his head. "… I… I was the one who ran away, I was the weak one, Merida… you were always stronger than me… there's no way you can leave me- us…" He shut his eyes tightly, drawing her closer as he rested his forehead against hers. Bunny jogged over to them, frowning deeply when he looked upon them.

"Oh no, Mer…" Bunny whispered, shaking his head as he lowered to his knees. Toothless trotted up to them, his eyes widening and his ears pinning back as he lowered his head, whimpering sadly at the scene.

"You believed in me from the beginning, but I didn't do the same for you…" Hiccup whispered, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. "I didn't see what was right in front of me…" He hugged her close, choking out a sob. "I tried so hard to stop him… but I'm not like you, Merida… I'll never be like you…"

As they all gazed upon Merida mournfully, their celebration was cut short when they thought that another of their companions had fallen victim to their enemies. After several minutes passed, Hiccup gasped when he suddenly felt something, straightening up to look upon Merida. When the glow of her eyes met his, he was reduced to silence as he was struck with joyous disbelief.

"I've told ye before, lad…" Merida spoke softly, smiling weakly. "Y' can do anything ye put your mind to…"

"M- Merida…?!" Hiccup exclaimed, laughing as he hugged her close. Merida hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

At this, both Bunny and Toothless' ears perked up, Bunny hopping to his feet and Toothless prancing around, chirping as he crouched down near the two playfully, wiggling happily.

"A- Alright bud, give her some space!" Hiccup exclaimed as he laughed, petting the dragon's snout before turning to look back at Merida. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Y' thought wrong… it'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me." Merida replied.

"I know…" Hiccup breathed, his expression softening as he exhaled slowly. "But, Merida…?"

"Hm?" She replied.

"… What would it take… to keep you…?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Bunny blinked, smirking knowingly as he got Toothless' attention, nodding his head to signal the dragon to let them have a moment. Toothless looked from him to his best friend, wiggling his brows as he quietly backed away, giving the two a bit more privacy.

Merida smiled brightly, looking into Hiccup's eyes. "I think you already know the answer to that, lad."

Hiccup smiled lightly at that, closing his eyes as he leaned in, closing the small gap between them as their first kiss lingered on for several minutes. When it was broken, Merida giggled lightly as she hugged Hiccup, the Viking helping her to her feet.

"Alright you lovebirds, we've got to find Jack!" Bunny said, the four of them making their way to the other end of the cavern.

As they reached the others, Jack stood as he noticed dozens of children emerging from the shadows, wandering out into the light aimlessly, confused, some frightened. He approached Bunny, deciding that Pitch and Elsa, still unconscious in his arms, should have their own space for the time being.

"Bunny, all the children whose souls were harvested have been restored; we need to get them back home." Jack said.

"I'll go get the others, I won't be long." Bunny said as he nodded firmly, taking a snow globe from Jack to transport back to the workshop.

Pitch gasped lightly when Elsa opened her eyes, holding her head as she tried to sit up. He remained silent, not wanting to overwhelm her. When she curled her legs, gathering the strength to stand, he helped Elsa to her feet when she made an effort to get up.

"Elsa… how do you feel? Are you alright?" Pitch finally asked her.

Taking quick note of her surroundings, she noticed Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Toothless standing not far away, no longer fighting, and that the Queen and Bumby were nowhere to be seen. She glanced up at Pitch, but before she could respond, she whirled around when she heard her sister, followed by Kristoff, carefully making their descent back into the cavern from Houndsditch.

"Elsa?!" Anna cried out, gasping with relief when she saw her sister had been restored. "Elsa, you're okay!" She ran up to her, throwing her arms around Elsa in a tight hug.

As Anna cried tears of joy, Elsa smiled lightly as she pet Anna's hair. "Yes, I'm alright now, I'm here." She spoke softly, closing her eyes for a moment. "I will never send you away or shut you out again, Anna."

Pitch stood a bit behind them, the moment bittersweet for him. Deep down, he was happy for Elsa; she finally had what she had sought out to regain, but his heart sank as he realized that a place in her life may no longer be possible at this point.

That possibility decreased when Anna caught sight of him, gasping and furrowing her brows angrily when she ushered Elsa behind her, marching towards the Nightmare King.

"A- Anna, wait!" Kristoff cried out from behind them.

"You!" Anna shouted, approaching Pitch fearlessly. "Don't you even think of coming near my sister again! You come to Arendelle, uninvited, lie to her, take her away from home, make her do all these things and risk her life and then you pretend you actually care for her?! I didn't think there was anyone who could do worse than Hans did, but I'll make an exception!"

"Anna… Anna, enough." Elsa spoke softly as her sister shouted, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She glanced at her, the expression in her eyes communicating to Anna to allow her to handle things from here. Anna gave her a nod, shooting a glare at Pitch before taking a step back.

Pitch looked upon Elsa hopefully, sorrowfully, remorsefully as he dared to take a step closer to her. After several moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"I will deny none of your sister's claims except for one, because they're true." Pitch spoke quietly. "The one I will deny is that my care for you was not an act, it was not motivated by gain of any kind." He sighed. "How I treated you in the beginning, what I subjected you to, was beyond deplorable. I could say the words for all eternity… I could tell you how sorry I am over and over, but it will still amount to nothing. I only ask of one thing, if you can spare me the mercy to grant it." He breathed deeply when Elsa gave him the smallest of nods, her stare chilling him to his core. "… I ask… that if you can find it in your heart to remember and cherish the moments of emotional intimacy that we shared, I would be forever content… because those moments have changed me forever. If but a single shred of your heart can feel something aside of loathing for me… that alone will be enough for me to endure a thousand eternities roaming this world in solitude."

Elsa observed him for several moments, slowly turning to look back at Anna. She approached her, taking her hands in hers.

"Before I give him my answer… I want to know what will make you happiest." Elsa said.

Anna blinked in surprise, looking from Pitch to her. "I… what would make me happiest is for us to be a family again, Elsa."

"Yes… we will be, Anna. We are." Elsa smiled lightly. "And Kristoff… does he make you happy?"

Anna nodded, beaming. "Yes… we love each other very much." She glanced back at him as he gently pat her back.

Elsa smiled sadly, exhaling slowly. "I almost feel greedy…"

"What do you mean, Elsa?" Anna tilted her head.

"After being so deprived of love… I now have the love of a cherished sister… but my heart longs for something else as well… or rather, someone else." At these words, Pitch gasped lightly, his eyes widening with disbelief. Jack and the others watched the scene silently as it unfolded before them. "… But Anna, for so long, I have acted on every choice on my own, I never took your input or feelings into consideration, and despite my best intentions for you… that was the greatest mistake I ever made… and I repeated the same mistake all our lives. So now, I ask for your blessing."

Anna was taken aback by this, blinking as she shook her head. "E- Elsa, I'm… you're the queen, you're the elder of us-"

"None of that matters now. The only thing I am right now, is your sister, above all titles and ranks. I will follow your decision." Elsa said.

Anna's expression softened, staring at Pitch for a few moments before looking at Elsa. "Do you… do you really… after everything that he-"

"I do." Elsa answered.

"And… you think he can make you… happy?" Anna asked a bit quieter.

"I believe it's possible we can make each other happy, yes." Elsa replied.

After a few moments of silence, Anna smiled a bit, chuckling as she shook her head. "And you thought I didn't know what true love was…" Elsa chuckled lightly, remembering that moment on her coronation night. Coronation night… it seemed so long ago now, almost like a vague memory at best after everything that had happened; she had undergone so much change in that time, but then again, so had the rest of them. As she anxiously awaited Anna's decision, almost as much so as Pitch, the breath she had been holding was finally released upon her sister's reply. "… Elsa, I already told you once that I want us both to be happy. And… if he…" She motioned to Pitch, raising a wary brow for a brief moment. "… makes you happy… then I'll do what I can to support you."

Elsa wordlessly nodded in thanks to Anna, giving her a small hug before turning back to Pitch; a part of him under the impression that perhaps this was just a dream, or some cruel joke. His spine stiffened when he felt Elsa's slender fingers draw his into her hands.

"I'm afraid I can't grant your whole request for several reasons, Pitch." She started. "There is more than a shred of my heart that feels something aside of loathing for you." She smiled lightly at him. "And secondly, because you will not have to roam alone for all eternity. I thought that being alone was a sanctuary, but it's a prison. That is not a fate I want you to suffer." Her eyes flickered down to his neck, extending her hand to draw out the golden locket from under his collar, Pitch watching her in silence as she smiled at the small charm. "The man I met at the beginning of this is not the man I want to be with for the rest of my life. It's the man I met the night you finally opened your heart to me. We both had locked our hearts in such impenetrable fortresses that not even love was allowed solace inside. That night, I saw the man that you told me you once were, the man you thought had been lost the day he was swallowed up in darkness. That is the man I want to stay with me in Arendelle, and remain by my side if he so wishes."

Pitch's mind was numb; his mouth could form no words as his eyes stared into Elsa's. He could only muster a nod for a response, allowing Elsa to draw him closer into an embrace. His hand rested gently against her hair, running it through his fingers like silk as his mind scrambled to process what was happening.

Anna raised a brow then, giving Wick an odd look as he seemed to not be able to contain himself any longer. Elsa noticed this then, chuckling lightly as she looked at Pitch. "I think he's waiting for your permission for something."

Pitch rolled his eyes, groaning as he rubbed his face. "Wick, you may now come and see-"

"ELSA!" Wick exclaimed, making Anna jump as he hugged Elsa close, nearly knocking her over. "I thought you were never coming back! I waited for Pitch to tell me when just like he said, I guess I could have asked but I was just so happy that I forgot to say something and- I'm so happy you're okay!"

Elsa chuckled, hugging him back. "I'm glad you're alright too." She broke the hug, taking Anna's hand to draw her near them. "Wick, this is my sister, Anna."

Wick gasped, looking between the two of them. "This is your sister?" He asked, and Elsa nodded. "The one you told me about?" Elsa laughed, nodding again. After a few moments, Wick beamed, surprising Anna when he hugged her. "Now I can have TWO sisters!"

Anna chuckled nervously, patting Wick's shoulder as she glanced over at Elsa. "He has a sweet heart." She said. "You'll learn that when you get to know him."

"I think you've been stuck in this dank place for far too long, Elsa…" Anna replied, but had to admit that Wick was pretty lighthearted, at least, to them.

Jack's lips poked into a smile, raising his brows as he felt happy for the Nightmare King despite his surprise. Just then, he turned as he heard a whooshing sound behind him. Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy emerged from the snow globe portal, the four glancing around briefly before North spoke, his expression serious.

"Tooth, Sandy, collect the children and return them to their homes. Return the others to Alice's sanctuary." He glanced at Jack. "Don't worry, I instructed Phil to watch over Eliza while we were gone, I don't want to stay away long."

Tooth and Sandy gathered the children, ushering them through the portal where they would bring each one to their respective residences. Sandy shot Pitch a glare, pointing at his eyes before pointing at him, taking his leave with Tooth soon after.

Pitch grimaced at the dream guardian as he left, still harboring a particular disliking towards him. After the portal disappeared, North took a step towards Wick, taking a book out and drumming on it with his fingers. Wick's expression grew a bit fearful at this, gravitating closer to Elsa and Pitch.

"Wick, though it was not you who was responsible for what it took to resurrect you... just the same, you contain elements that do not belong to you. I'm sorry... but they must be returned." North said.

Elsa furrowed a brow at this. "What are you talking about? What are these 'elements' that you're-"

"My dragon's flame was taken to give him his power, the Queen came to my homeland and stole it from him." Hiccup said.

"And m' soul!" Merida exclaimed. "That horrible Bumby killed me, took a piece of it to make Wick and turned me into a Banshee!"

Elsa frowned, turning to North. "If he were to return these elements... can he... he will survive, won't he?"

North exhaled slowly, meeting Elsa's gaze with a regretful expression. At this, the young queen shook her head, standing in front of Wick. Before she could protest, she felt him turn her around gently.

"It's okay, Elsa." Wick started. "See... I always hated the guardians because I thought they didn't like me for who I was. But... I think I understand that they protect all the little children like I tried to protect you." He smiled sadly. "We've done some bad stuff, Elsa... I don't think any of us meant to be bad, but I guess that happens to people when they are treated badly themselves. That happened to you, to me, to Pitch... but we have to do the right thing now, Elsa. I think giving them back what was taken from them is doing the right thing."

Elsa shook her head, Anna taking her hand upon seeing her emotional reaction. She didn't know Wick well, but seeing how close they seemed to have become, she became upset at Elsa's distress. "No, Wick..." Elsa whimpered. "This isn't fair... I don't want to lose another loved one..."

"Don't worry." Wick smiled softly, hugging Elsa close. "We'll always be siblings, even when I'm gone." He took a step back, holding his hands out as chocolates appeared in them. He placed the chocolates in Anna's hand. "Elsa told me chocolates are your favorites too. It always makes things better." He smiled sadly at them before turning to North, exhaling deeply as he waddled up to him. "Just... before you do this... can you tell me if it hurts?" He bit his lip, and North even began to feel pity for Wick at this. "The last time this happened, it was so long ago, so it's hard to remember."

North shook his head. "No, I don't think it hurts."

As Elsa squeezed Anna's hand, Pitch moved closer at Elsa's other side, rubbing her back comfortingly as he watched on with them.

"North..." Jack took a step forward. "... are you sure there's no other way?"

"I'm afraid not." North replied, furrowing his brows as he opened the book.

Hiccup and Merida stared in awe as North read the words, Wick closing his eyes as he began to glow lightly. The glow swirled around his form before whisking through the air, carrying a small glowing fragment. The glowing streams of light entered Toothless' chest, the small fragment entering through Merida's where her heart would be. As this happened, Wick began to diminish into the pumpkin around his waist, his body shrinking and disappearing inside it until his hat toppled over and fell to the ground, his scythe clattering down as well.

Everyone looked to Merida as her eerie glow began to disappear, gasping as her human features and appearance returned. She stumbled a bit as she dropped back down to the ground, no longer able to float, Hiccup taking her hand to steady her before she could fall. He stared at her then, taking in her fiery red hair and the color of her eyes.

Toothless pranced around, feeling like himself again as he chirped. He inhaled, blasting out one of his fireballs that blasted a part of the cavern on the other side, chunks of debris falling from the far end cavern wall. He glanced back at the others, smiling nervously.

Elsa however, was not celebrating as she lowered to her knees, taking the small, lone pumpkin into her hands. She began to sob, hugging the pumpkin to her chest mournfully. Anna knelt beside her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

As North sighed, quietly tucking the book away inside his coat, Jack approached Elsa, kneeling down on her other side.

"Elsa, I don't know how, but I'll talk to the guardians and we'll try to figure out if there is a way we can bring Wick back." Jack said.

Elsa inhaled sharply as she cried, looking over at Jack as she wiped her face. "Wick was the one who brought me joy... he made me remember what fun and laughter and warmth was again..."

Jack smiled lightly. "I did that for someone once, Elsa. If you remember everything that you learned from him, if you believe in him, he'll never really be gone."

Elsa bowed her head. "Of course I believe in him... he helped me to believe in myself." She whimpered, another batch of fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Some fell onto the pumpkin, rolling down its exterior.

It was then that the tears began to twinkle and sparkle, Jack, Pitch, North and Bunny looking up through the opening from the bottom of Houndsditch. Moonlight began to pour in from the windows of the building, reaching down to them and resting upon Elsa.

"Manny...?" North whispered. "What is happening...?"

Elsa lifted her head when her palms suddenly felt warm, glancing down as she peeked inside the pumpkin. She gasped softly when she saw a soft glow, the light growing as the pumpkin began to tremble and shake in her hands. She placed it down, getting to her feet and taking a step back as her heart skipped a beat. Vines and thin branches begin to poke holes in two spots to grow outwards from inside, forming legs. From the top of the pumpkin, the vines and branches grew upwards, forming an upper body as Wick's hat and scythe began to swirl around the pumpkin, the gourd growing in size. Elsa's eyes widened with disbelief, a smile growing in her features when Wick fully formed before her. His hollow eyes opened slowly, looking around and blinking in confusion.

"Am I... in heaven?" Wick asked to himself.

"Wick!" Elsa exclaimed, her turn now to hug him tightly. "Y- You're alive!"

"I'm... alive...? How long has it been...? Are we all in heaven, Elsa? Oh wait, I wouldn't be alive if I was-"

"It was the moon..." Jack answered, shocked himself. "The moon brought him back!"

"Well, if the moon was just going to do that, why would he put Elsa through all that grief?" Pitch asked, putting his hand on his hip. "I don't appreciate that."

"I am so confused..." Anna whimpered, shaking her head.

North took out the book from his coat, flipping through it. When he flipped to the page of the spell he had just read out, he gasped lightly when he saw it was now blank. "This can only mean one thing..." He said, tucking the book back into his coat. "The Man in the Moon has chosen Wick to be a guardian."

Wick gasped, looking between them. "Did he... did he really? It's not pretend... like in the past?"

"No... no more pretending to be a guardian, Wick." Jack smiled lightly. "You're one of us now."

Wick's eyes widened, laughing as he whirled around in the air. "I'm a guardian, a real guardian!" He hugged Anna, making her squeak in surprise as he spun her around, before doing the same to Elsa. He saw Pitch in his vision as he spun, slowing to a stop as he gently placed Elsa down. He bit his lip, frowning then as he looked down. "Pitch... d- do you think that we can... still be friends? I hope you're not angry that I've been chosen... we'll always be brothers, right?"

Elsa looked up at Pitch, taking his hand. The Nightmare King smiled lightly at her before turnng his attention to Wick. "Well... my history with the guardians is quite shaky... it's going to be pretty tough..."

Wick frowned, hanging his head. "But... but siblings always stick together..."

Elsa tilted her head, nudging Pitch lightly. Pitch smirked lightly, looking back at Wick before stepping forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you what. I have an obligation now to make Elsa happy." He nodded towards her. "And she would be quite upset if I sent you away, so for her sake... and because she is the queen of her land, you may visit us for as long as she allows, perhaps I will just become accustomed to your new purpose after some time."

Wick beamed then, almost knocking Pitch over upon hugging him. "You're the best brother ever, Pitch!" He exclaimed, Pitch rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright, don't push it." Pitch groaned.

Bunny tugged his ears over his eyes, shaking his head. "I cannot believe this is happening... why couldn't it have been the Groundhog, why couldn't it have been him? We have to deal with this bloke now for the rest of time...?"

"Come on, Bunny, it won't be so bad..." Jack nudged him. "I grew on you, didn't I?"

"You're not helping, Jack!" Bunny exclaimed.

"So... would be okay for me to come visit Arendelle too...?" Wick asked.

"You can visit as often as you like." Elsa smiled.

"I guess I have to go with them now... I have to learn how to be a good guardian, if I'm going to be one for real from now on." He said.

"Yes... and I have to learn to be a good queen to my people." Elsa replied. Wick beamed, giving Elsa a short hug before waving. She turned to Anna then. "I think we can both agree that I've been away from home for far too long."

Anna approached Jack, Bunny, Hiccup and Merida, smiling lightly. "It's going to take a while to really understand what happened, but for everything you've done for Elsa and I, I don't know how to really say how thankful I am... we can be happy again because of you."

Jack nodded. "Get home safe, Anna. We'll make sure Olaf and Sven get back to Arendelle too."

When Elsa took Pitch's hand then, intending to leave with Anna and Kristoff, North noticed this and took a step forward.

"Wait just a minute!" North exclaimed. "We are just going to let Pitch go after what he has done?"

"So typical of you to kill a party, North, you're so quick to forgive Wick here for centuries of mischief but you just can't wait to get on my case, can you?" Pitch spat.

"You have always been a threat to us, you will always be a threat to us, your terrible deeds cannot go unpunished!" North exclaimed.

"Now hold on..." Elsa said, taking a step forward to stand between Pitch and North. "At the beginning of all of this, Pitch and I engaged in a verbal contract to complete a task for each other. So any punishment that you place on him, you must also place on me."

North was taken aback by this, not expecting this response.

"Are you crazy?!" Anna cried. "Nonono, I just got you back, we are going home!"

"OR..." Elsa spoke above her, holding her hand up. "... as Queen of Arendelle... I can take personal responsibility for my own and Pitch's actions under the terms of our verbal contract. As such, he will take residence in my kingdom and will be required to employ himself with tasks that will be both productive and educational in nature. The desired result will be beneficial for all parties in that the 'terrible deeds' he has committed can be accounted for."

Jack raised his brows, nodding his head a bit. "I think you've got a keeper, Pitch."

To all their surprise, Pitch smiled genuinely. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once, Jack, I believe I agree with you."

North blinked, his expression softening. "Could it be possible... that you've truly changed?" He asked.

"Anything can be possible if you believe hard enough." Jack smiled.

"If that got any cornier Jack, I'd have a pair of cobs sticking out of my ears, mate." Bunny said, Jack rolling his eyes in response.

"Ready to go home, bud?" Hiccup smiled, patting Toothless lightly. "But first, we have somewhere to visit."

Merida blinked, beaming then. "Really? You're going to meet m' family?"

"Well, after everything we've been through, I don't think it'll be all that scary." Hiccup chuckled.

Before she could respond, something stirred at the other end of the cavern; the Queen groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. When she became fully aware again, she seethed with anger as she stormed towards the group. Everyone turned, some of them wielding weapons, some panicking a bit. "How dare you reduce me and my beautiful army to shambles?! The blasphemy you have all committed today shall not be taken lightly; you shall all suffer greatly for your folly against me!" Hiccup, Merida and Toothless exchanged knowing smirks, the dragon trotting up to the Queen as she ranted. "Prepare yourselves to suffer, your downfall shall consist of your consummation by both my blood and fire-!"

Her sentence was cut off when Toothless inhaled, violet colored light glowing inside his mouth before he shot a fireball, making a direct hit. This sent the Queen flying off the platform, the light illuminating the walls as she fell down to the lowest level of the cavern, a plume of fire rising when she hit the bottom. Toothless blew a raspberry in her direction before smiling proudly, everyone in the background laughing.

"Good to have you back, Toothless." Hiccup smiled.

"Now that, was bloody brilliant, my friend!" Bunny exclaimed, patting Toothless.

"Are we quite finished with this goodbye tour? I think the sooner I become acquainted with my new residence, the better." Pitch said.

"We'll keep in touch, right?" Anna asked Jack.

"Definitely… let me know if he gives you any problems." He replied, nodding his head towards Pitch.

"Absolutely." Anna smiled, joining her sister as a snow globe was cast to open a portal to Arendelle. The sisters, Pitch, and Kristoff all went through to head home.

"I don't trust him." North frowned.

"Who cares? At least the bloke is finally out of OUR hair…" Bunny said as he crouched down, scratching the back of his ear with his foot.

North turned to Hiccup and Merida then, the two smiling lightly. "There is something I want you both to have. I never thought I would actually be able to give these to anyone, they were something I invented years ago." He said as he took two necklaces out of his pocket, each having a crystal. "You may use these to return to the workshop anytime. You may not be guardians by the moon's standards, but you will always be known as great protectors, warriors, and our dearest friends."

Hiccup nodded to North in thanks, the two taking their necklaces with gratitude. "We'll never forget you guys."

"I hope you stop by Dun' Broch someday, we'll have to prepare a great feast!" Merida exclaimed.

"Well, maybe we'll find time in our schedule." Bunny smiled, he and Merida sharing a warm hug.

"Thank ye, lad… for everything. I hope you find your other half too, ye ken?" Merida smiled warmly.

"Someday, Mer… someday. I am the guardian of hope after all, so that's what I'll do." Bunny replied.

As Hiccup, Toothless and Merida entered their own portal after a snow globe was cast, only the guardians remained.

"Alright, are we going to get out of this depressing place, or what?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Tooth and Sandy should be finishing up now." North said.

"And we have to get Olaf back to Arendelle; I can't imagine what sort of trouble he and Eliza are getting into…" Bunny said.

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about, watch it." Jack said, casting a snow globe so that he and Bunny chased each other through it.

As Wick was about to enter, he stopped when North placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around so he could face him. "I want to say something to you." North started. "Back when you wanted to aspire to be like us… I realize now that it was my harshness and my brass nature towards you that further drove you to idolize Pitch. You are right in that you cannot change who you are… but you can now use your abilities for the better, and I am going to help you to do that. You have much to learn… but if I know anything about guardians in needing of catching up… I'll enlist someone who was once like you to help me. He was carefree, irresponsible, lost in the world as you were." North smiled. "But he found his way, and so will you."

Wick blinked, tilting his head. "Really…? Who was that… the one you said who was like me once?"

North chuckled. "Jack Frost. Jack Frost is the one who founded the kinship of heroes, and he is the one who found a way to help all of us from his place in the future; a future that will now prove to be a brighter one."

"Oh… but wait, if he came from the future, and you're here, how do you know that the future will be better?" Wick asked.

"I can feel it in my gut." North raised his brows as he chuckled, patting his belly. "Now come, we have much to show you!"

Wick smiled softly, a warmth growing inside that wasn't just from his fire ability. It was the warmth of acceptance, something he had wanted for many centuries. Like Jack Frost, he had wandered the landscape searching for a family, a purpose; now, he had both, and for that he never felt more content in his entire existence.

* * *

 **Well, here you have it, readers... Bumby is destroyed, and our heroes have won the day in vanquishing over their enemies. The story isn't quite over yet, so stay tuned for the last and final chapter where this story wraps itself up; I'll tell you this, but there is a pleasant twist yet to come in the next chapter, so keep an eye out! Thanks again for reading and for all your support!**


	20. An Unexpected Occurrence

**Good evening, readers! Well, this is it... the last and final chapter of this story. It's been a long journey, but we have reached the end; I promise it will not disappoint! There are a few exciting twists to end off this adventure, so sit back and enjoy the conclusion of** **The Legendary Chronicles: The Founding of the Kinship** **!**

* * *

Elinor kneeled down in front of the shrine in the palace she ruled over with her husband, clasping her hands as she closed her eyes, bowing her head. For many weeks now, she prayed and prayed to the heavens for the safe return of her precious and beloved daughter, wishing with all her heart that it would become a reality. When her husband's voice called frantically from outside of the shrine, she was jostled out of her serenity, turning and rising to face the doorway as his large frame blocked out most of the light into the room.

"Fergus, not now, I have to finish praying for-"

"She's here, Elinor! I've received word from the scouts, Merida has returned!" Fergus cut her off, his voice shaking as he headed down the hall without waiting for Elinor's reply.

After several moments of standing in utter shock by his words, Elinor soon gathered her dress, following Fergus as quickly as her feet could carry her.

Merida patted Angus' side happily, the horse neighing joyfully upon the return of his rider. He galloped swiftly from the forest, making his way over the small bridge towards the kingdom of Dun' Broch. When she crossed through the castle walls, she hopped off of Angus, crying out to anyone who could hear her as other folk looked on in surprise and excitement.

"Mom! Dad!" Merida cried out, looking towards one of the doorways as her parents both ran out to her. She ran towards them as well upon seeing them, the three colliding in an emotional embrace as her parents cried tears of joy.

"My darling Merida…" Elinor sobbed, wiping her eyes as she pet Merida's curls. "My girl, we were so aggrieved…"

"It's a miracle! Praise the heavens and the Earth!" Fergus exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye as well. "Y' haven't got a scratch on ye lass, like you were here just yesterday!"

"Merida, you must tell us what happened…" Elinor said. "… if anyone tried to hurt you, we will make sure they pay for-"

"Someone didn't just try to hurt me, mom… they killed me. They turned me into a Banshee! But I followed them into another world, a world beyond our time, and I met these people called the guardians, and there were people from other places and times and-"

"Merida, slow down, what is all this nonsense?" Elinor furrowed her brows.

"It isn't nonsense, mom! I can prove it to you… two of the ones that helped to get m' soul back are here! They come from a place called Berk, it's an island far out on the ocean, and there's dragons there! I FLEW a dragon, mom, me!"

Elinor was speechless, she and Fergus looking at each other as he placed a hand on her head. "I think she may be ill, Elinor…" Fergus said.

"Dad…" Merida frowned, taking his hand off her forehead. "Please, let me show you, give me a chance… will ye believe me then?"

The man exhaled sharply, looking at Elinor for a brief moment. "Well… I never thought I would see the day that you would turn your mother into a bear…" Merida giggled a bit at that, her parents' expressions softening. "Alright, young lady. But we're coming with you, we're not letting you out of our sight for a moment lest we lose you again!"

Merida led her parents anxiously to the woods, hoping that this would end well. When she found the place, she stopped, turning around. "Okay… I'm going to introduce you to one of the lads that helped me get m' soul back."

Fergus choked a bit then, his eyes widening. "A LAD?! M- Merida, what-"

"Mom, dad… this is Hiccup." Merida waved her arms, doing a double take before pouting. "Hiccup, come on!" She groaned, rolling her eyes as she went behind a cluster of trees, whispers exchanged before she dragged Hiccup out. He appeared quite nervous, the young man clearing his throat and bowing his head for a moment as he approached Merida's parents.

To say they weren't surprised would have been a lie. They both stared at Hiccup for several moments before Fergus coughed into his hand, taking a step forward. "So… Hiccup… you 'helped get m' daughter's soul back…' are you sure you didn't take anything else in exchange?" He narrowed his eyes, cracking his knuckles.

"Fergus!" Elinor exclaimed, nudging his arm. She exhaled sharply, closing her eyes for a moment. "What my husband is TRYING to say, is… we're having a hard time believing Merida's story… not because we don't trust her, but because it seems quite… far-fetched. This is all… a bit overwhelming."

"I- I can understand that…" Hiccup said. "In the beginning of this, I had a hard time believing this myself when I was also forced to leave my home for several months." He held his hands up. "But whatever Merida told you, it's no lie."

"Really? So the reason isn't because you somehow swayed her and you both eloped?" Fergus raised a brow.

"FERGUS!" Elinor shouted, stomping her feet.

"You'd better have some tangible proof, laddie… because if I determine that what I think happened is the real story, I'll mount your head in the dining hall to remind every man in this clan the consequences of-"

"Dad, please!" Merida came between them, glancing back at Hiccup when he gulped audibly. "Now I don't want to cause alarm… but will you believe me if I show you his dragon?"

"Oh, y' brought a dragon? Well, if I see this 'dragon,' then you can turn around and call me an-"

"Assistance would be appreciated, bud!" Hiccup called out.

Toothless trotted out then, trees rustling as he approached. Elinor and Fergus' eyes widened, Elinor screaming as she ran behind Fergus to hide behind him. Fergus reached for his sword, but Merida stopped him.

"He won't hurt you, dad!" Merida exclaimed, holding her hands out before going over to Toothless. He gasped when he witnessed his daughter petting the creature, awe replacing the initial shock.

The sword fell from Fergus' hands, Elinor peeking out from behind him as they stared wordlessly. When rational thought returned to them, Fergus shook his head, snapping himself out of his stupor. "That's… that's a dragon…"

"I know, dad…" Merida smiled. "He's Hiccup's. Y' see, Hiccup is the chief of his tribe. He rose to the position when his dad died in battle to protect their home; from a man who wanted to take all their dragons."

Hiccup smiled lightly. "I see we both have faced the occasional occupational hazard." He said to Fergus as he patted his prosthetic leg. "This was from facing off against a queen dragon. Toothless here managed to save the rest of me."

Fergus looked from Merida to Hiccup, smiling a bit and patting his own leg. "This here was from fighting off Mor' Du. He was a-"

"A bear… Merida told me." Hiccup smiled, glancing over at Merida as she put an arm around him.

"Do y' believe me now, dad?" She asked softly.

After a few moments, Fergus chuckled a bit. "Your mother and I stand corrected…" He breathed. "Merida… did you… did you really lose your soul? You… became a Banshee?"

"Yes, dad. I did." Merida said.

"And you… you fought the monster who did it to you…?" Fergus asked.

"I did. That monster is gone now." Merida answered.

"And this lad here… was he a Banshee too?" Fergus questioned.

"No… the flame of his dragon was taken. He went after the monsters to get that back, like I went after them to get m' soul." Merida replied.

Her parents still had a hard time wrapping their heads around this, but now believed their daughter.

"Why didn't you come to us sooner, Merida…?" Elinor asked. "All this time, we thought you were missing, that someone had captured you…"

"I tried, mom… you and dad didn't see me, you walked right through me…" Merida frowned.

Elinor gasped then. "Fergus… the first day we were looking for her… remember how Angus acted…? As if he had seen-"

"A ghost." Fergus breathed, staggering back a bit. His brows furrowed, approaching Merida and hugging her close. "I'm so sorry, Merida… I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, lass."

"I fought as best as I could, dad… I really did." Merida said quietly.

"I know y' did…" Fergus whispered, wiping a tear as he stood up straight. He approached Hiccup, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for threatening ye." He said. "Merida's m' darling girl… and I'd do anything to keep her safe… and unwed." He rolled his eyes when Elinor shot him a look.

Merida bit her lip. "Well… about that dad, I should probably tell you that Hiccup and I-"

"Really, REALLY want nothing more than to be the best of friends, you know, because fighting alongside someone for two months, nothing more than that, I assure you, kind of helps people to grow on each other! So uh, Merida said that with your permission, she would LOVE to give me a tour of Dun' Broch!" Hiccup chuckled nervously as he held his hand over Merida's mouth.

Fergus and Elinor glanced at each other before agreeing in unison to the suggestion. They spent the day walking the grounds and through the castle, teaching Hiccup a bit about their history and culture. He met Merida's brothers, and joined the kingdom in a grand feast to celebrate Merida's long awaited return. After a long day, Hiccup lay in bed inside one of the castle's guest rooms. Toothless was outside in the stable area, acquainting himself with Merida's horse, Angus. Hiccup's peaceful sleep was disturbed by a light shaking, blinking his eyes open. When he saw Merida crouched by his bedside, he became more alert, sitting up in a bit of a panic.

"Merida!" Hiccup whispered. "If your dad sees you here he's going to kill me!"

"Hush!" Merida whispered back. "M' dad and I had a long talk after you went to bed."

Hiccup groaned, falling back to stare up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm dead, aren't I?"

"No lad, you'll have to try harder than that." Merida chuckled quietly. "I told him how I feel, and that I want to see your homeland. He was… sad, at first. He says that in two months I had grown up faster than I had in m' whole life, and that he never thought that any man would be worthy of me." She smiled softly. "I told him that I would never leave here forever, that we just started liking each other. He said that I can go to Berk to visit on one condition."

"Let me guess… they're going to come?" Hiccup asked.

"No, he said mom would faint in a heartbeat if she tried to fly on Toothless. He said that he wants to meet your mom when we come back, so to bring her here." Merida replied.

"Wow, that's it? Huh, I expected much worse." Hiccup said.

"M' dad knows I'm a strong girl." She smiled, leaning in to plant a short kiss on his lips. "That'll be our secret. Goodnight, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled crookedly as Merida left the room, sighing blissfully as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Olaf stared at the words on the page of a book in deep concentration, Anna approaching him in her nightdress.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one night." She smiled lightly.

"I think I'm getting a little better at this!" Olaf smiled.

Anna tried not to laugh when she saw that he was holding the book upside down, shaking her head. "I'm sure you are." She giggled, gently taking the book and placing it back on the shelf. "Time for bed now." She took his hand, leading him to a small room that was kept cold for him to sleep in.

"Say, are you and Kristoff having another sleepover?" Olaf asked.

Anna choked a bit, clearing her throat as she blushed a deep shade of red. "Um… yes, we're having… another sleepover, yeah." She replied nervously.

"You know, that Pitch guy isn't as bad as everyone made him out to be… he and Elsa seem to really like each other." Olaf said as he waddled up the stairs.

"Yeah, they do… I just hope that things turn out alright… I don't want Elsa to be hurt." Anna sighed.

"She seems pretty smart, I think they'll be okay. I can't wait to see Eliza again… I miss playing with her." Olaf said.

"Maybe they can visit soon, once Elsa's gotten everything settled." Anna said, opening the door to Olaf's room. "Let me know if you need anything." Anna said, about to leave when she stopped, back tracking a bit. "But, um… please knock first."

"Okay!" Olaf smiled. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Goodnight, Olaf." She smiled before heading to her bedroom, opening the door and giggling lightly before closing it quietly behind her.

Already asleep, Elsa rested in Pitch's embrace as he gently pet her hair. He enveloped her in his arms, not able to remember the last time he felt this content, this serene. The night was peaceful, tranquil, a sigh drawn from his lips. When the light clouds parted, Pitch squinted his eyes a bit as the moon revealed itself, its light pouring through Elsa's large, triangular shaped window. He stared at it for a few moments, and rather than a scowl or a grimace filled with loathing or distaste, a knowing smirk graced his features as he spoke softly.

"You watched everything I wanted, worked for, fought for, be taken from me through the course of time… but if you will allow me to keep what I have now… then perhaps we will not be as great adversaries henceforth, man in the moon." He received no verbal reply, but Pitch had a feeling that the moon somehow concurred with his statement, and it was enough to assure him thusly. Before he closed his eyes, he gazed upon Elsa once more before he would enter the first peaceful slumber he had experienced in centuries.

"Sweet dreams, my divine Elsa." He whispered softly.

Though he knew it would take some time to grow into his new place within the kingdom of Arendelle… he also knew that at this point, there was nowhere else he would rather be; that wherever Elsa was, he wanted to be right by her side for all of their days.

* * *

It was evening in Berk, Merida and Hiccup having arrived earlier that day by using Toothless as their method of travel. Hiccup's family and friends were feasting in the dining hall, Astrid staring daggers at the couple as she took a sip from her goblet. She placed it down as she narrowed her eyes, observing Hiccup introducing the girl with fiery red hair to his mother. The two ladies seemed to be getting along quite well, the village in general celebration over Hiccup's return. Eret cleared his throat awkwardly, biting his lip.

"So, um… are you going to introduce yourself?" He asked.

Astrid glanced over at him, about to answer when she shot Ruffnut and Tuffnut a glare upon hearing their snickering. "I think that's a good idea, Eret." She placed her goblet down, getting up from her seat.

As Merida went to get something to drink, Valka smiled gently and hugged her son to her. "Oh, Hiccup… I lived peacefully for almost twenty years without you, and for the two months you were gone after getting to know you, I never felt so restless. My heart is at ease now…" she glanced over at Merida then. "She's so full of spirit, Hiccup… and she's got beauty to top it off!"

"Mom…" Hiccup whined lightly, rolling his eyes playfully as Valka chuckled.

"I can see how happy she makes you… and that brings me more joy than you can imagine. It's something that for these long weeks we've all been deprived of." She gently patted his shoulder. "I'm going to head home… I'm sure you want to get her acquainted with everyone."

"Alright, mom. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me. At least poor Gobber can enjoy peace without me crying on his shoulder… oh don't fret Hiccup, he's a dear friend to all of us as you know… I'm just so happy you're back. Also, Toothless is good company to keep in the house." She chuckled.

"True." Hiccup smiled, bidding his mother goodnight before taking Merida's hand as she approached, laughing when he saw she was wearing a Viking helmet. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Gobber said this one was a spare, but he said that he can have one of my own made!" She beamed.

"That's all fine and well, but then it would cover up your hair…" Hiccup tried to reach under the helmet to ruffle her hair, the two giggling a bit before someone clearing their throat got their attention.

"Hey, Hiccup." Astrid smiled, approaching them and raising her brow. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your… friend?"

Hiccup cleared his throat nervously. "O- Oh, hi Astrid, hey..." He stumbled over his words a bit as she walked up to them. "Astrid, this is Merida, Merida, this is-"

"Astrid... so we meet at last." Merida forced a smile, extending her hand. "I've heard a lot about ye."

At first, Astrid simply looked from the hand to Merida's face, looking her up and down. She then extended her own hand, the two clasping their wrists and shaking once firmly. "Funny, I haven't heard ANYTHING about you. We'll have to take some time to get to know each other."

"Aye." Merida replied. "Hiccup has plenty to tell. We just came here from m' homeland of Dun' Broch."

"Really?" Astrid glanced over at him. "What's your occupation there?"

"I'm a princess, but I'm a warrior on the side. Suits me better I think." Merida said.

"Well, I have a hard time seeing that, but I'll just have to take your word for it." Astrid smirked.

"SO..." Hiccup coughed into his hand, trying to break up the growing tension. "How about we all get something to eat and then I can-"

"No thanks, I've had plenty." Astrid smiled. "I don't know about you though, Merida... you look a little frail. I can see how being a princess really takes a toll on a healthy diet."

"I'm beggin' your pardon? I think I know how to eat m' fill, lass." Merida said.

Astrid chuckled in response. "Right... I'm sure all your servants let you know when you've had enough. Must be nice to have that kind of position. I almost did. But then, it was taken from me. I guess it makes sense... royal blood is more valuable... but the way we do things here, blood is typically more valuable spilled."

Hiccup groaned, rubbing his face. "Come on, Astrid, please don't give her a hard time-"

"Funny, we feel the same back in Dun' Broch... and I'll tell you another thing; tread carefully Astrid, because those are fightin' words you speak." Merida spoke lowly as she narrowed her eyes.

Astrid shrugged arrogantly. "Well, at least my words can actually be understood without having to listen too hard."

Merida's eyes widened with anger, her fists clenching. "Well then... perhaps you'd prefer if we settle this in a way y' do understand?"

"And here comes the fighting..." Hiccup heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ladies, I think we've all been through ENOUGH fighting, can't we just be civil and-"

"For the first and probably the last time, I couldn't agree more with you." Astrid replied.

As she went over to a wall to grab her sword, Merida unsheathed hers off her person. Hiccup tried to stop both of them, but his efforts were fruitless. He whined, finally resolving to go over to the table where his friends were now watching on with interest, plopping down and resting his head in his hands.

"Since when do all the ladies like YOU, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked. "Lucky son of a troll..."

There weren't a lot of people in the dining hall now, but those who were turned their attentions to the two ladies, moving tables and chairs back to give them room to settle their score with one another.

"Just keep in mind… as the princess of your clan; you're representing the whole of it, right here, right now." Astrid said, readying herself.

As Merida blew one of her curls out of her face, she chuckled. "Lass… after fighting a mad doctor… the steeds of the Nightmare King… and the minions of a monstrous queen… you're nothing to compare."

"We'll see about that!" Astrid shouted, charging forward with her sword as metal clashed against metal.

Hiccup's hands covered his face, peeking through one eye as he watched both his current and ex-girlfriends battle one another. Astrid grunted as she spun around, lowering to her knee at the same time. Merida jumped over the oncoming blade, landing swiftly back at her feet to come down upon Astrid with her sword. Astrid made an effort to dodge it, but hissed when Merida managed to leave a thin cut near her collarbone. Astrid touched the wound lightly, looking at her hand to see blood on her fingertips. She narrowed her eyes, wiping the blood on her clothing. She grasped her sword firmly, charging forward once again as their arms moved swiftly, the sound of their swords colliding increasing the tension and suspense felt in the now otherwise silent dining hall. After several more intense minutes, Astrid had nearly backed Merida up to a table pushed against the wall; she was not going to make this so easy for Astrid, however, as she whirled around in a circle, all gasping as her curls seemed to pirouette in slow motion. Astrid gasped in shock when Merida's sword collided with hers; Astrid's flying out of her hand and clanging across the floor. Merida pointed her sword at Astrid's throat, smirking lightly.

"You were saying, lass?" Merida asked.

Astrid gritted her teeth, not ready to accept defeat just yet. "Seems you fight pretty well for someone who wears a dress."

"Aye, I'm pretty used to it." Merida replied.

"Well, there's a reason why Viking women don't wear dresses." Astrid said.

"Really? Why's that?" Merida asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Astrid said before in one swift move, she unsheathed a dagger, flicking it to the ground where it pinned Merida's dress to the floor. When Merida gasped and bent down a bit to remove it, Astrid grunted as she thrust her foot forward, kicking Merida's face hard. The force of the kick sent her backwards, colliding into the table behind her. Everyone gasped and murmured as Merida groaned, trying to get up only for her dress to tear, releasing itself from the dagger's hold as she fell back into it more, knocking off come of its contents onto the floor. Hiccup nearly flew out of his seat, the twins having to hold him back.

"Let them work this out." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, just like we do." Ruffnut added.

"Since when do we EVER work things out?" Tuffnut asked.

"Uh, all the time, you idiot!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Both of you shut up for a second!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Astrid scoffed at Merida. "I suppose there's a lesson to be learned here; it takes more than just a pretty face to make it around here, 'princess.'"

Merida groaned as she got to her feet. "At least I HAVE a pretty face."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Insult me all you want, means nothing to me coming from a loser." She chuckled then. "You will never belong here. Go back to all your frilly luxuries like a good little girl and let Hiccup remember what it's like to have a REAL woman." She turned, smirking as she started to walk away.

Merida straightened herself up then, a scowl twisting her features as she grit her teeth. She wiped the blood from her mouth on her sleeve, her eyes burning into the back of Astrid's head.

"Woah… she looks angrier than Astrid on a bad day…" Fishlegs whispered.

Merida stormed forward then, grabbing Astrid's dagger from off the ground as she emitted a battle cry. Astrid turned halfway around, only for Merida to grab her, yanking her back as she held the dagger to her throat. Astrid grunted, flipping Merida over her so she landed on her back. She tried to pin Merida down, but in one fluid movement, Merida kicked herself so she slid backwards between Astrid's feet, hopping up to grab Astrid's ankles so she fell forward. Merida emitted another battle cry, grabbing the dagger as Astrid rolled over so she was facing up. She gasped, rolling onto her side quickly as Merida stabbed the dagger down, embedding it into the floor where Astrid's head was not moments ago. Astrid cried out angrily as she shoved Merida off of her, hopping to her feet to run and grab her sword. As she was inches from it, Merida caught up to her, grabbing her hair and flinging her backwards so she hit the wall. Once there, Merida held Astrid's knife up to her throat with her right hand, her left hand holding a fistful of her blonde hair.

"You wanted to get t' know me, lass? Well, here's a good start. M' name is Merida, daughter of King Fergus of Dun' Broch. I'm known for defeating the legendary beast of Scotland called Mor' Du, and I am a fierce protector of m' people. I'm not frilly, I'm not girly, and I am NOT weak." She hissed, glaring at Astrid. "And a real woman, lass… never trifles with a claimed man, or strays from their own man claimed." She shoved Astrid's head back against the wall, the Viking girl groaning and nursing the back of her head with her hand as Merida took a step back. She threw Astrid's dagger at her feet, picking up her own sword to sheathe it before chuckling as Astrid hissed from her sore head. "Still think you're good enough to not wear a helmet like your other Viking folk?"

Hiccup shoved the twins' hands off of him then, running over to Merida as she walked away from Astrid. He held her face in his hands, inspecting her injuries and tucked some strands of hair back. "Merida… great Odin's ghost, are you alright?!"

"Aye, lad." She smiled, a bit of blood still on her teeth.

"Never do that again, you could have been killed!" Hiccup frowned.

"Don't you see, Hiccup?" She smiled, Snotlout handing her the helmet Gobber had given her, placing it on her head. "I'm a Viking now; I've got to get used to these 'occupational hazards.'"

Hiccup chuckled, drawing her close to place a kiss on her forehead. Snotlout wiggled his brows, clearing his throat.

"Say, uh, if Hiccup ever decides to take Astrid back, I'm available if you want to- oof!" Snotlout grunted as Hiccup shoved his face back, rolling his eyes playfully.

Astrid slowly approached them then, Merida glaring at her as she walked up to Hiccup. "So… you're really going to give me up… for her?"

Hiccup sighed, frowning lightly. "Astrid, I… I'll always care about you… but what you did hurt… I'm sorry, but I… I need someone who's going to fight FOR me, not against me."

Astrid shook her head. "So, that's it then? Our five years together, you're going to throw that away just because I gave you a hard time?"

Merida was about to say something when Hiccup gently placed a hand on her shoulder, a single glance communicating to her that he would settle this.

"I don't know how else I can apologize to you, Astrid." He said as he shrugged. "A man has certain needs, and I'm no exception." He smiled lightly, and without another word, he placed an arm around Merida's shoulders, leading her to the table where their friends were sitting to sit and socialize with them.

Astrid exhaled sharply, standing dumbfounded as she realized her past words to Hiccup had just been thrown right back in her face. Thinking she had made enough of a spectacle of herself for one night, Eret awkwardly said goodnight to Hiccup and the others, taking Astrid's hand and leading her out of the dining hall.

As Merida sat and became acquainted with Hiccup's friends, all of them eager to know her, she realized that destiny had led her down a path where worlds collided, melded, and that her world and Hiccup's were a perfect fit, like placing puzzle pieces together. In time, her parents would meet Valka, the two clans forming an alliance through the union of their children. In Dun' Broch, Merida would race through the woods on Angus while Hiccup would soar over their heads on Toothless, meeting her on the cliff side when she climbed to her favorite small plateau, the two enjoying the sunset together as Toothless would roll in the lush green grass below beside Angus. In Berk, she always triumphed with Hiccup as a team in the dragon games, much to Astrid's dismay. Hiccup even found her a dragon to call her own, a perfect fit for her. A Stinger, Hiccup told her, which could shoot out pointed spikes rom its wings and tail like arrows. It was covered in scales of reds, oranges, yellows and a bit of black around its eyes, the top of its head fiery red like Merida's hair. As Merida and Hiccup mounted their dragons, she zipped up her suit, one like Hiccup that he had made for her. The back allowed some space for her hair to remain free, gently blowing from the breeze.

"You alright, lad? Seem a bit nervous today." Merida said.

"Nah, I'm alright." Hiccup replied, clearing his throat.

"Okay, you ready, Chara?" Merida asked, petting her dragon as she chirped.

The two set off, Merida cheering into the air as she tried out her new suit for the first time. They sped through the skies, spinning, dipping and ascending through the clouds. When it was time to test out the final feature of her suit, Hiccup looked over to her.

"Are you sure you've got this?" He shouted to her.

"Do y' even have to ask, lad?" She shouted back, flipping a small switch to activate the winged feature of the suit, and soon she and Hiccup were soaring through the air side by side. "Wow, this is amazing!" She shouted, laughing.

"I said that the first time I tried it out too!" He shouted. "Merida, I have to ask you something!"

"What is it?" She said, laughing when Hiccup's fireball made them float upwards a bit from the heat wave below.

"I, uh… I wanted to ask you if… if you would marry me!" Hiccup shouted.

Merida slowly glanced over at him, the two coming to a landing moments later. Hiccup barely had his face mask off, about to say something when he was knocked back by Merida, her lips crashing into his in a loving kiss. Toothless blinked at the scene, Chara sighing contently as she watched on next to him. When they broke the kiss, Merida gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, Hiccup, under this beautiful sky for all to see, I'll become your wife." She replied.

In this moment, the foundation of their life together had been bound by the steel of the rings Hiccup himself would forge; but even before then, it had been solidified by something far more everlasting.

The foundation, and establishment, of the Kinship.

* * *

Jack smiled lightly as he watched Wick crouch down to give Eliza candy, the girl clapping her hands and eating some. Despite his uneasy past with the guardians, he seemed to be fitting in nicely, things slowly returning to normal after the weeks of peril they had all faced. He ascended to his loft, hugging his knees as he stared out the window; there was a degree of sadness within his smile, glancing up when Baby Tooth fluttered in to rest on his shoulder.

"This is how it all started, huh?" He spoke softly. "You coming in here to cheer me up. After everything that happened… it seems like nothing changed… even though everything's changed." He sighed, resting his head on his knees.

Tooth and Sandy sat with Bunny as North worked in his office; he needed some time to get back to his inventions after mentoring Wick all day. "I'm worried about Jack, Bunny… you should try to get him to do something."

Bunny sighed lightly as he painted an egg. "Look Tooth, it's going to take some time… he'll come round."

Sandy noticed something then, patting Tooth's shoulder and pointing towards the ceiling. When she and Bunny looked, they both widened their eyes a bit.

"Oh my… someone has to get North and Jack, we all have to-"

"I'll get North, you get Jack." Bunny cut her off, hopping over the table as he hurried along.

All the guardians, including Wick, gathered in front of the large globe, all of them looking up as the moonlight shined down into the workshop. North tilted his head, blinking a bit.

"What is it, North?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, what's he saying this is about?" Bunny added.

When the crystal began to rise out of the floor, they all received their answer.

"Ooo, shiny…" Wick said, floating towards it when Bunny slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch that." Bunny said. "You've got to be joking, North, ANOTHER guardian? What is this, some sort of guardian motel now?"

"Manny said that with recent events... he feels it's appropriate that he choose one more, he said there is a particular one he's got in mind." North said.

"Oh, here we go, here comes the groundhog!" Bunny threw his hands up.

As the other guardians speculated among one another, Jack seemed a bit distracted as he became lost in his thoughts. He wasn't as excited, nor interested, as the others, his gaze slowly resting on his sister as she played with some of the elves on the other side of the room. Nothing could seem to distract him from her, the one person that could bring a smile to his face after all that he had endured these long weeks. Not even Bunny's ranting and raving and Tooth's subsequent scolding of him could deter his gaze.

When something fluttered by him however, he finally snapped out of his daze.

Jack's eyes widened, blinking as he followed the sight of a pair of butterfly wings colored a vibrant shade of blue that floated around his head. He turned, his eyes fixated upon the small creature as he extended his hand out, taking it on his finger as he stared at it. He exhaled slowly, staring at the butterfly before it took to flight once more, leaving Jack breathless as to what its presence could possibly translate to.

"That's odd, usually Manny would have given us a visual image as to who he would have chosen by now… we cannot bear the suspense, Manny!" North cried out to the large, glowing orb in the sky.

Wick noticed something then, gently tapping Bunny's shoulder as he continued to rant. "Bunny? Um, Bunny, I think you should look at this… Bunny? Look over there, I think-"

"Alright, alright already! What in the heck do you want from me, you bloody…" Bunny's voice trailed off, his silence causing the others to follow his lead in looking in Jack's direction.

They all fell silent as they stared at him, Jack holding his arms out as blue butterflies fluttered around him in slow, graceful circles. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and it sustained for some time until the butterflies gravitated to the space just in front of him. What all happened next, even by their standards, would be forever considered a miracle.

As the butterflies gravitated together, they began to take shape and a form began to appear. When the individual opened their eyes, Jack's heart skipped a beat, shaking his head in disbelief. When he realized this was no dream, his staff slipped from his fingers, clanging to the ground as he moved forward.

"… Alice…"

Her name was drawn from his lips in a hushed whisper as he threw his arms around her, the young woman returning his embrace as he cried tears of joy.

"I already know why I'm here, Jack… he told me. I heard his voice speak to me." She whispered, closing her eyes and smiling lightly.

Jack glanced upwards, tears rolling down his cheeks as he whispered a thank you to the moon. He took a step back, a small laugh drawn from his lips as he smiled through his tears. "You're… you're a guardian, Alice, you're…"

"Yes… I was told that I have what it takes to be one… and that I had what it took to make the others remember who they are as well." She glanced back, Bunny wiping his eyes as they all smiled warmly at her.

"So… what did he make you a guardian of…?" Jack asked.

"He made me a guardian over those he calls 'the lost children.' Those who he said have lost sight in their mind's eye." She replied.

North gasped. "But… I thought there was nothing that could be done for them…"

Alice smiled softly at him. "There is now. You once asked me what my center is, North… I believe that I finally know what it is."

"Oh?" North smiled softly. "And what would that be?"

"Insight." Alice replied. "I can see the true nature of things in ways no one else can… I can look into the minds of others… and help them overcome their greatest adversaries. That is how I shall help the lost children, North. I shall see into their minds… I shall lead the blinded children into a world where their pain and suffering shall end, and they shall only know of tranquility; silly, nonsensical things that will always delight them and bring their souls comfort; just as my soul has been brought comfort." As North nodded to her proudly, she turned to Jack, her arms resting on his shoulders as they rested their foreheads together. "As for you, my Jack Frost… nothing shall ever come between us again."

Jack smiled, closing his eyes. "Alice… I have everything I could possibly want. Now, we can both protect the world together."

Their moment was interrupted when Eliza ran up to Alice, the child exclaiming joyfully as Alice bent down to hug her. As Jack watched them contently, he felt someone pat his back, glancing over and smiling to see Bunny.

"I'm happy for you, mate." Bunny nodded.

"I'm happy for all of us." Jack replied, glancing over at Alice and Eliza.

"So… are you ready to live the next couple centuries over again?" Bunny asked. "Can't very well go back to the future now."

Jack nodded. "Bunny, I'm more than ready."

"Do you think it was wrong of us to tamper with time, like North warned you not to?" Bunny chuckled.

"I think if I learned anything from all this, is that sticking strictly to the rules isn't always for the best. North made those upgraded snow globes to take me back in time and teach me how to be a better guardian for all… and for what it's worth, I think it's made us all better guardians." Jack said.

Indeed, Jack's words held truth. All of their lives had been changed for the better, and what would have been a bright future, the members of the kinship and those whom they had helped were living proof that the brightness of the future would grow tenfold. Jack realized in that moment, that just as he had, Alice finally found her true purpose and the key to happiness in her life. And speaking of keys… Jack sighed contently as he pat his chest lightly, knowing that just under the collar of his sweatshirt, pressed against his heart, was the key to his happiness. What lay ahead for them, regardless of any and all darkness and evil the world may come to conjure, he knew that as long as he had his Alice, his family and friends by his side, that nothing would ever come to douse his spirit.

* * *

A child giggled as they skipped along the cobblestones of London, slowing to a stop when they ran up to a fence of pointed metal bars, looking through them. The child tilted their head, staring ahead curiously. Only the tug of their mother upon their arm drew them away, calling the decrepit building on the other side hideous, a shameful ruin, and filthy as she witnessed a rat scurry into the front door that was left ajar. The child spared one last glance before moving on, forgetting about the eyesore minutes later.

The rat hurried inside as a storm began to brew, an abandoned building perfect for taking shelter from the elements. The creature made its way to a large hole in the floor, squeaking as it preferred the dank atmosphere that its descent provided. It continued to scurry along deeper into the darkness, its small nails clicking against the hard, smooth surface of the underground cavern. For quite some time, it was the only sound that could be heard as it was carried to echo off the stone walls. The sound abruptly stopped then, replaced by a surprised squeak, quickly followed by the sound of crunching and a loud gulp. Out of the darkness, the source of the subsequent sounds emerged into the low light, their eyes a swirling, chaotic mixture of green, like pure envy, and red, like blood fueled wrath.

All that was left of the rat was its tail as it stuck out between the jagged teeth of the Queen of Hearts. She slurped it up, gulping it down before grinning wickedly, emitting a low, sinister chuckle.

"I shall reign again…" She whispered.

* * *

 **I want to take a moment to thank anyone who has read, favorited, reviewed and supported this story. This has been a huge creative outlet for me and I had a lot of fun writing this. Please check out my tumblr, fanfictionqueen90, for pictures and art made by me for this story as well as other fun little posts I've done. I will be posting the short story sequel to this,** **Frozen Fever Pitch** **, sometime this weekend, it's strictly a ROTG x Frozen crossover based on the short film Frozen Fever. I am also currently working on the full story sequel to that. I am now going to announce that this story, which will be called** **The Legendary Chronicles: The Kingdoms of Fallen Stars** **, will be complete within the next few months. Keep an eye out on my tumblr for updates on that as well. Again, thank you all so much, and I really hope you enjoyed this story as well as any other fanfictions/series I've written. Stay tuned for more from me, and hope to see you soon! :)**


End file.
